


Кассиус Уоррингтон, чемпион Хогвартса

by Faolche



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Gen, OOC, Politics, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Triwizard Tournament, Гейские шутки, Кассиус Уоррингтон - чемпион Хогвартса, Много оригинальных персонажей, Фик о второстепенных героях, Четвертая книга, насилие, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 169,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolche/pseuds/Faolche
Summary: "— Говорят, Уоррингтон бросил, еще на рассвете, — сообщил Дин. — Ну, тот, похожий на ленивца увалень из Слизерина.Уоррингтон играл в команде слизеринцев, Гарри его хорошо знал. Не дай бог, Кубок кого-нибудь из слизеринцев выберет!"- цитата из ГП и КО.А что было бы, если бы молитвы гриффиндорцев Мерлину, богу и Основателям не были услышаны, и лазоревое пламя Кубка швырнуло бы в руку Дамблдора бумажку с именем слизеринского громилы и увальня Уоррингтона?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Сама идея фанфика порождена постом многолетней давности на Типичном Поттеромане, которого я уже дословно и не вспомню, но суть была именно в том, что Кассиус имя в Кубок бросал, а, значит, тоже мог быть Чемпионом.  
> Кассиус Уоррингтон упоминается в книгах весьма нечасто. Известно, что он был охотником слизеринской команды по квиддичу и на первом матче Гарри Поттера пытался столкнуть того с метлы, известно, в 94-ом он бросил свое имя в Кубок Огня, а так же известно, что он был в школе и в 95-ом году и участвовал в Инспекционной дружине. Из этого я сделал вывод, что, хотя на момент Турнира Уоррингтону и есть семнадцать, он все же учится на шестом курсе.
> 
> -Указанный в предупреждениях ООС - разумная предосторожность, так как герои меняются под действием АУ, а про Уоррингтона вообще известно мало. Кроме того, слизеринец-шестикурсник воспринимает некоторых людей не так, как четверокурсник-гриффиндорец.  
> -Фанфик пишется преимущественно с точки зрения Уоррингтона, отсюда предупреждение об оригинальных персонажах – о слизеринцах его возраста известно мало.  
> -В тексте присутствуют намеки на гет, слеш и фемслеш (а так же есть шутки на тему гомосексуальных отношений, осторожно, я предупредил, а то знаю, некоторые этого не любят) но любовная линия как таковая вряд ли выйдет на передний план, по крайней мере в части про Кубок Огня.  
> -Любой персонаж может ошибаться, врать, недоговаривать, иметь противоречивые взгляды и менять свое мнение, как живой человек.  
> -В фанфике временами могут мелькать отсылки на другие книги, фильмы, игры и даже фанфики. Просто потому, что я люблю отсылки.

Во всем, конечно, был виноват Флетчер. Неизвестно, правда, в какой именно момент он стал виноват «во всем». Наверное, когда поступил на Слизерин, нарушив семейную традицию. Ведь будь он на другом факультете, Кассиус не имел бы с ним дел, и ничего бы не случилось. Или случилось бы? Ну, пошел бы Флетчер на Когтевран, как у них это в семье принято — у него вон три брата и сестра, все в синем и бронзовом. Что, Уоррингтон из-за этого перестал бы с ним общаться? Флетчер был забавным парнем, они еще в поезде познакомились. Так что Кассиусу все равно бы перепало. Значит, Флетчер стал виноват во всем — без него-то Уоррингтон глупостей не делал — именно после их знакомства в поезде. Или нет? Все равно бы так или иначе пересеклись, даже на разных факультетах. Когтевран, а не Гриффиндор, все-таки. Если мыслить масштабно, а не как Кассиус делал обычно, виноват был не Флетчер, а его родители. Ну вот правда, зачем людям пятый ребенок? Чем четыре предыдущих были плохи?  
Вот примерно об этом почему-то думалось крепко приложившемуся головой о какое-то надгробье Уоррингтону. А мог бы сейчас на трибуне сливочное пиво попивать и с тем же Флетчером победителя Турнира прикидывать. Но нет, нет. Лежи уж, Касси, как лежится. Это ведь еще хорошо, что никто не проверил, живой ты или нет. В темноте ведь не разберешь, просто человек навернулся или это его адресная Авада скосила.  
А Петтигрю — самонадеянный мазила. Кассиус успел и полежать на чей-то могилке в глубоком обмороке — так головой о камень садануться! — и тихо очнуться, с трудом разлепив залитые кровью глаза, и оценить творящуюся фантасмагорию, и почехвостить про себя Флетчера. «Почему нет, почему нет». А вот поэтому! Нет, Флетчер вряд ли знал... но сам факт!  
Одно радует — живой. Реакция охотника все же — это вам не фунт изюму. Заклинание Уорринтон не столько услышал и увидел, сколько почувствовал — и шарахнулся от него, не думая, назад и в сторону. И рухнул, как подкошенный, запнувшись ногой о какую-то дрянь — Авада мелькнула перед лицом, окатив смертным холодом белки глаз и ослепив на миг — и жахнув башкой о камень. Хотя это его вообще-то и спасло, если подумать. Уоррингтон не слишком верил в удачу, так что на шанс увернуться во второй раз не рассчитывал.  
А так, знаете ли, все хорошо начиналось. Мама приехала, улыбчивая и гордая, и мелкую с собой привела, душу согрела. Бёрк все утро разорялся, сколько он огневиски контрабандой протащил и какая классная будет вечеринка, когда Турнир закончится — как бы он ни закончился. Флетчер скакал, мерзавец рыжий, все что-то о ставках трепал. Да и вообще, обстановка была лихорадочно-веселая, получше, чем перед матчем. Весь факультет ходил гордый и взволнованный — как же, у Уоррингтона ведь, почитай, шансов с Крамом как раз фифти-фифти было. Даже Гринграсс, уж на что отмороженный, чего-то пожелал. Не удачи, конечно, у Гринграсса с такими пожеланиями всегда наоборот выходило, но все же. Денек обещал задаться.  
Задался. Поттер, вон, наверное, тоже рассчитывал на вечеринку и огневиски — или рано еще ему? Нет, с чувством юмора Кассиуса и всю эту хрень можно было назвать вечеринкой. Но сейчас Уоррингтону не очень хотелось шутить. Корчащийся Поттер, налитый нехорошим сиянием рунный круг, котел с какой-то дрянью и разворачивающееся буквально на глазах возрождение Темного Лорда отбивали чувство юмора накрепко. И ведь что хуже всего — Кассиус и ничего сделать-то не мог. Палочка сломалась при падении, а без нее… ну, Уоррингтон чистокровный, конечно, мог кое-что. Очень немного и ничего особенно действенного в смысле атаки. Все же то, что в их среде называют «врожденной чарой», не так работает, не наружу. Только вовнутрь, на тело. А что с телом сделать, когда череп у тебя как бы не проломлен? Не с голыми же руками на этого Петтигрю, как его Поттер назвал, кидаться. То есть можно, конечно, отлично развитый физически семнадцатилетний лоб, да с эффектом неожиданности, может доставить проблем немало. Если вышеозначенный лоб более или менее ориентируется в пространстве, чего за Касси сейчас не наблюдалось. Он сильно сомневался даже в своей способности подняться на ноги.  
Так что лежал Уоррингтон за надгробьем, накинув ночное зрение, уговаривал картинку встать на место и не двоиться (сотрясение, видимо), да наблюдал впервые в жизни натуральный черный ритуал. Он был хоть и из чистокровных, но как-то раньше не доводилось. А судя по тому, что он сейчас лицезрел, и не захочется. Лорд вон, паскудный зародыш в тряпье, живая иллюстрация к тому, что бывает с теми, кто бездумно балуется всяким плохим. Да и Петтигрю, прямо скажем, не образец для подражания.  
А во всем виноват Флетчер. Турнир, вечная слава, огромные ставки! Как будто квиддича Уоррингтону было мало. Вот и лежи теперь. Турнирь, зарабатывай славу. Поттер, вон, хоть огрызается, а ты только и можешь, что сознание держать, но все равно, нет-нет, да плывешь. А Лорд, меж тем, возрождается… По-хорошему, встать бы, да приложить Петтигрю каким-нибудь камнем по темечку. А потом взять эту личинку и шибануть о надгробье пару-тройку раз, чтобы наверняка. И не то чтобы у Уоррингтона было сильное чувство самосохранения, квиддичист все же. Просто не мог. Тело не слушалось.  
И вот это — самое паскудное. Беспомощность.  
А мог бы на трибунке сидеть. И тут бы какой-нибудь Диггори валялся. Может быть, даже уже мертвый, а оттого ко всему безразличный. Но Флетчер же!..


	2. Дельце Флетчера

Флетчер крутил какие-то странные дела как бы не со второго курса. Вся его семейка, в общем-то, крутила подобное, но он был просто редкий кадр в этом смысле. Все-таки букмекер — это тоже дар, может быть, даже вполне себе магический, как иногда думал Уоррингтон. На втором курсе, конечно, дела были не слишком серьезные. Всякие факультетские пари, междусобойчики, исключительно внутри Слизерина, мелкие и незначительные — кто с кем переспит, кто кому изменит, кто кому морду набьет, обычные детские игры. И деньги там вертелись тоже, в общем, детские. Другое дело, что букмекера в Хогвартсе не было, так что нишу Флетчер освоил очень уютную. Это дело, конечно, не одобрялось учителями, но о чем декан не знает, то его не печалит. Выгодно и уместно это было для всего факультета, а потом и по школе пошло — старший Уизли еще пытался крутить такое у себя, но, вроде, то ли приворовывал, то ли у него приворовывали, вот и не сложилось. Отнять деньги у Флетчера нельзя было даже в двенадцать лет, к тому же он был очень скрупулезен и честен в отношении своего «дельца». А еще он умел молчать, что немаловажно. Иногда на пари можно было сорвать куш, но светить этим не всегда хотелось.  
Талант Флетчера просекли почти сразу, и на третьем курсе все стало серьезнее. Квиддичные матчи — это уже немалые деньги. И немалый риск, конечно — но у Флетчера был Уоррингтон и его широкая спина, а также Паркинсон, способный размазать по стене просто по растерянности. К тому же в девяносто первом в Хогвартс поступил Гарри Поттер, и тогда тоже было много ставок. Ставили на факультет, ставили на оценки... Потом, после Хэллоуина, кто-то еще предложил на геройства ставить. Тогда, конечно, «дельце» Флетчера крутилось только на Слизерине. Разве что ставки на Кубок Школы вышли за пределы зеленой гостиной.  
На четвертом курсе Флетчер завел себе контрагентов на других факультетах, составил для них дельный контракт с помощью Гринграсса, которого, вообще-то, боялся до судорог, но чего не сделаешь во имя «дельца»... И развернулся во всю ширь. Флетчер был нетривиален и небрезглив. Конечно, на матчах он срывал больше всего и перед ними буквально с головой зарывался в кучи сводных таблиц, пестрящих цифрами и приписками: ставки на исход, ставки на травмы, ставки на замены, ставки на время, ставки на все подряд. Но, как и на втором курсе, он брался и за мелкие дела. Переспит ли Фоули с Сангре? Проклянет ли Лестрейндж его за это? Пойдет ли Бёрк на свидание с Паркинсоном? А с Хэллоуина того веселого года Флетчер и вовсе потерял всякое подобие совести. Он завел себе отдельную тетрадочку для ставок на трупы. Ну, или хотя бы окаменения — Чудовище Слизерина все-таки, как не воспользоваться. Он и раньше грешил цинизмом, но тут понеслась душа в рай. Уоррингтон тогда очень немало сорвал, поставив какие-то гроши на то, что никто не умрет, Поттер спасет всех, а Гриффиндор опять возьмет Кубок, хотя никто и не будет этого ожидать. В итоге вышло так, что Флетчер отдавал толстый и тяжелый кошель, чуть не плача — он умудрился поставить деньги сам себе на противоположный результат и проиграть. Как он сам с себя взимал долги, Кассиус предпочел не спрашивать, но знал: фокус в том, что долги отдать пришлось — процент с суммы входил в выигрыш счастливчиков.  
В девяносто третьем, конечно, отдельной графой шли ставки на Блэка. У Флетчера, вроде, появилась какая-то завязка на гоблинов-ренегатов, и ставки он теперь принимал не только школьные, но и с выпускников. Проблем, правда, у него прибавилось — письма с проклятиями доморощенному букмекеру приходили едва ли не каждую неделю, и сглазы там были так лихо завернуты, что даже Гринграсс поражался. Уоррингтону это здорово надоедало, все же Флетчер находился в непосредственной близости от него, и его неприятности на излете задевали и самого Кассиуса, и Паркинсона, и Бёрка, и даже социопатствующего Гринграсса. А год тот сильно разочаровал. Обошлось без трупов, и пролетели даже те, кто ставил на поимку Блэка. Всегда предусмотрительный Уоррингтон остался при своих, ставку на смерть или безумие Люпина окупила ставка на дементоров. Насчет Блэка, помнится, половина школы страдала, а Флетчер в особенности — как-то тоскливо закончился год, мутно. И с Кубком опять пролетели — хотя пора бы уже привыкнуть...  
Уоррингтон не знал, что там было у Флетчера с международным турниром по квиддичу, сам он игру любил исключительно как участник. Но, если послушать Паркинсона, выходило, что слизеринский банкир впервые довольно крупно прогорел, связавшись с кем-то покрупнее вертлявого шестикурсника с паршивыми оценками по СОВ. То ли опять сам поставил чужие деньги, что иногда за ним водилось, то ли кто-то из проигравшихся вывернулся, но в школу Флетчер приехал какой-то осунувшийся и невеселый. Уоррингтон в первую неделю немного растормошил его и выяснил, что ничего фатального не приключилось, но вышло обидно, да и «дельце» слегка ужалось — свободных галлеонов почти не осталось. И даже известие о Турнире, которое раньше вызвало бы у него ажитацию, как-то прошло мимо бедняги. Ставки он, конечно, организовал, но как-то вяло, нехотя. Удачливость Флетчера избаловала, вот он и грустил.  
Очнулся рыжий букмекер, только когда прибыли гости. И Уоррингтон немного успокоился на его счет — забегал, значит, все в норме. А то ведь даже по нумерологии начал «Троллей» хватать, каналья.  
Но в тот вечерок, за день до объявления чемпионов, Уоррингтон даже пожалел о возвратившейся активности Флетчера. Сам Кассиус в такие вечера мирно потягивал крепкий чаек у камина и объяснял младшему братцу Тёну и всем желающим тонкости Трансфигурации — Кошка взяла пятикурсников за яйца прямо с сентября, и Касси еще помнил это неприятное ощущение. Братец в этом году сдавал СОВ, а если учесть, что звезд с неба малыш не хватал, лихорадило его от страшных проповедей преподавателей не по-детски.  
Тён возмущённо встряхивал руками и с гриффиндорским пылом ругал Кошку:  
— Ну вот слушай, Касси, она же натурально придирается! — Уоррингтон только скептически хмыкнул, подумав, какие же они с братцем разные. А ведь погодки, но он сам за собой никогда такой горячности не замечал. — Она нам контрольную дала без предупреждения…  
— …потому что вопросы там были за третий курс — максимум… — размеренно заметил Кассиус, всовывая в руки взбудораженному братцу чашку чая с молоком, как он любил.  
— Так я знаю! Я на все вопросы ответил! — Тён немного успокоился и сел обратно в кресло. — А она нам — всем по «Слабо»! Ну придирается же, Касси…  
— Ты ей так же сказал? — уточнил Уоррингтон.  
— А что? — надулся братец, упрямо выпятив тяжелую челюсть и набычившись. — Сказал. А она — ваши ответы недостаточно подробны. Ну, а что там отвечать? Вот законы Гэмпа, что по ним писать? Она говорит — подробный разбор причин, а сама нам такого в жизни не давала.  
— Давала, на самостоятельное изучение, — поправил его Кассиус. — И МакГонагалл права. Комиссия вообще любит подловить на простом. Там, где ты только формулировки и запомнил, а почему, да как так происходит — не в курсе. Кошка для вас старается, нечего выделываться. Ты получил «Слабо» — теперь должен в библиотеку сходить, все еще раз разобрать и ей сдать. Может, что запомнится.  
— Все равно несправедливо. Она придирается, потому что мы слизеринцы, — проворчал Тён и развернулся к подошедшему Флетчеру — его желание жаловаться еще не иссякло. — Привет, Флетчер. Вот к вам она так же придиралась?  
— Ко мне — точно, — мелко рассмеялся рыжий душепродавец. Кассиус укоризненно посмотрел на него, тяжело качнув головой. — Я ж эти законы Гэмпа на той контрольной вообще не вспомнил. Ну, только первый, про еду… — и он снова засмеялся, устраиваясь в свободном кресле. — Слушай, Касси, мне б с тобой поболтать…  
— Подожди, — отмахнулся от него Уоррингтон, знающий, что велеречивый Флетчер заведет разговор до самого отбоя, и педагогический момент с младшим братцем будет утерян. — Давай так, Тён. Вот что ты можешь про первый закон Гэмпа сказать?  
— Ну, типа… — Тён страдальчески сморщил лоб, заставив Уоррингтона задуматься, так ли нелепо он сам выглядит, когда думает. — Еду трансфигурировать нельзя, в общем.  
— А почему нельзя? — переспросил Кассиус.  
— Ну, невозможно. Закон такой, — младший Уоррингтон снова выпятил челюсть и посмотрел на брата даже обиженно. Мол, что за глупые вопросы?  
Кассиус вздохнул и качнул головой, обреченно оглядев еще нескольких пятикурсников, прислушивающихся к беседе.  
— Тён, ты никогда не думал, почему в формулировке стоит именно слово «нельзя», а не «невозможно»? — братец пожал плечами, а Флетчер завозился и просительно посмотрел на Кассиуса.  
— Касси, слушай, давай быстро перетрем. Ты ж сейчас такую лекцию закатишь, я еще с прошлого года помню…  
— Помолчи, — осадил его Уоррингтон, и снова развернулся к брату. — Не задумывался, да? Смотри, — он достал палочку, подхватил с кофейного столика какой-то исчерканный пергамент и в один взмах превратил его в яблоко. Неизвестно почему, но у Кассиуса всегда получались яблоки, красивые, блестящие и зеленые. — Держи, — он протянул Тёну фрукт, наслаждаясь его вытянутой физиономией. — Как видишь, это настоящее яблоко. Оно и на ощупь, и на запах, и на вкус настоящее, но пробовать тебе его не советую. Трансфигурировать еду, в общем-то, возможно. Но есть ее нельзя, отсюда и закон. Знаешь, почему?  
— Это из-за того, что яблоко в желудке опять пергаментом станет? — хмыкнул Тён, крутя вышеозначенный плод в руках и поднося его к лицу, чтобы убедиться в натуральности.  
— То, что оно в желудке пергаментом станет — не самое страшное, — поморщился Кассиус, отбирая у брата яблоко и снимая с него трансформ, чтобы, не приведи Мерлин, кто из первокурсников не подумал попробовать. — Ученическая трансфигурация действует три-четыре часа. За это время еда успеет перевариться и всосаться в кровь, которая…  
— Касси, когда у тебя день рождения? — снова влез как всегда нетерпеливый Флетчер.  
— Второго сентября, и ты прекрасно это знаешь, — раздраженно отмахнулся от него Уоррингтон. — Кровь разнесет мельчайшие частички трансфигурированного пергамента по организму и начнет встраивать их в клетки…  
— Куда? — удивленно спросил какой-то пятикурсник.  
— В клетки, мы из них состоим. А твоим родителям стоило бы заняться твоим образованием. Они очень маленькие, их можно разглядеть только с помощью специальных заклинаний, — Кассиус потер пальцами подбородок, думая, как бы ему получше сформулировать основную мысль для испорченных чистокровной пропагандой школьников. Сам он в жизни не был магглолюбцем, но и научное отставание не одобрял. — Фокус в том, что обратная трансфигурация наступает тогда, когда съеденный превращенный предмет уже распространился по всему организму. И тут стоит понимать, что одно дело — молекула белка, жира или углевода, а совсем другое дело — непереваренный пергамент, к примеру. А ведь может быть и железо или дерево...  
— Касси, тебе ведь есть семнадцать? — подсунулся Флетчер.  
— Есть. Силенсио, Петрификус Тоталус, — Кассиус вообще не любил, когда его перебивают, а Флетчер явно нарывался. — Думаю, вы понимаете, что такой расклад сам по себе неприятен.  
— Но они же мелкие… — смущенно пробормотала светленькая девочка-пятикурсница. — Если их и глазом не увидеть.  
— Мелкие. Но пергамент уже немаленький, — Уоррингтон развернул свиток и показал его девочке. — Ты представь, что он в тебя врос. Приятно?  
— Да понятно, что ощущения будут дрянь. Что ты с нами, как с маленькими? — возмущенно буркнул дорогой братец. — Но колдомедик, наверное, сможет вылечить.  
— Если ты до него дойдешь, с пергаментом в мозге, легких и печени, — осадил его Уоррингтон, снимая Петрификус с обиженного Флетчера. — Но дело не только в этом. Тут еще в силу вступает закон обратного притяжения Станхарда…  
— Это такая фигня, когда разрушенный трансфигурированный предмет после обратного превращения пытается вернуться в исходное состояние, — протараторил Флетчер, самостоятельно избавившись от Силенсио. — Ну, вот если превратить пергамент в стакан и разбить, когда чары выдохнутся, пергамент будет целый.  
— То есть если что-то съесть… — девочки в этом смысле были чувствительнее, так что некоторые резко побледнели и прижали руки ко рту.  
— Да, пергамент попытается собраться. Внутри тебя, — спокойно кивнул Уоррингтон. — То есть сначала будет жуткая боль, когда частички начнут ползти друг к другу, потом внутреннее кровотечение, разрыв органов…  
— Все, все, — замахал руками рыжий банкир. — Они тебя поняли, Касси, хватит. Классное выступление. Теперь ты со мной поговоришь?  
— Вот это — развернутый ответ по первому закону Гэмпа, — не обращая на него внимания, продолжал Уорригнтон. — Кстати, одну еду в другую — яблоко в грушу, к примеру — трансфигурировать можно, но не часто. Это довольно вредно. Все остальное прочитаете в учебнике, там есть.  
— Касси, а если трансфигурацию закрепить кровью? — вдруг спросил Тён. — Незаконно, но вообще-то…  
— Если бы так было можно — закона Гэмпа не было бы. Закреп разрушится под давлением твоего внутреннего силового фона, который в разы сильнее внешнего, — ответил Кассиус, после чего схватил Флетчера за локоть и повел его в дальний угол, поняв, что спокойно провести вечер за беседой о трансфигурации ему уже не удастся.  
Уоррингтон не любил Флетчера в такие моменты. Иногда с рыжим мошенником бывало здорово и весело, но обычно Кассиус больше ценил отстранено-циничного Паркинсона. Навязчивость Флетчера раздражала, отсутствие терпеливой деликатности, присущей потомственным слизеринцам, и вовсе приводило в тихое бешенство. Флетчер редко позволял себе такое с ним, шкурой чуя опасную и быструю злость Уоррингтона, но иногда у него все же случались приступы. Кассису всегда было интересно, как его в такие моменты воспринимает этот прощелыга — он никогда не бил рыжего и не проклинал всерьез, но все равно тот остерегался. В флетчеровском личном рейтинге «самых жутких ребят» Уоррингтон занимал второе место — перещеголять в жути Гринграсса вообще было невозможно.  
— Касси, ну извини, — Флетчер, которого Кассиус практически отволок в угол гостиной, явно занервничал. Его несчастный вид как-то разом охладил взъярившегося было Уоррингтона — хлипкий, кудлатый, круглоглазый мошенник был похож на помоечного котенка. Касси вообще любил кошек, да к тому же и сам не одобрял свои приступы ярости, которые с наступлением подросткового периода просто ломали спокойному по натуре парню мозг.  
— Чего тебе, Флетчер? — вздохнул Кассиус, присаживаясь на подоконник и думая, что ж его так разозлило. Конечно, Флетчер — тот еще прилипала, но пора бы и привыкнуть. Впрочем, до него быстро дошло — прощелыга, не глядя, влез в семейное дело. Поучение младшего брата Касси считал именно таковым.  
— Знаешь, я вот посчитал ставки по школе… — завел издалека Флетчер, и Уоррингтон прикрыл глаза, приготовившись слушать. — Ну, ты знаешь, на Турнир. Я их по Хогвартсу разбил на факультетские и личные. И выходит, что на Слизерин и не ставят почти. Обидно, кстати. Как будто у нас чемпиона не может быть.  
— Пятипроцентная вероятность, — отозвался Уоррингтон. — Все посчитано до тебя, Флетчер. Исходя из статистики предыдущих Турниров, у Слизерина самая низкая вероятность чемпиона. Дальше идет Когтевран, потом Хаффлпафф и Гриффиндор.  
— Да я знаю, будто мы разные книжки читали, — отмахнулся Флетчер. — Хотя непонятно, почему так.  
— Потому что никому это не надо, — поморщился Кассиус, уже подозревая, к чему рыжий ведет. — Ну вот сколько наших уже бросили заявку?  
— Двое, — недовольным тоном ответил банкир — еще бы он не знал. — Фоули и Лестрейндж.  
— И оба больше перед Сангре перья распускали, — пожал плечами Касси. — Чего тебе от меня надо, Флетчер?  
— Касси, тебе ведь уже есть семнадцать… — протянул Флетчер.  
— Нет, — отрезал Уоррингтон, мрачно посмотрев на него. — Еще я идиотом себя не выставлял. На факультете куча совершеннолетних, иди к ним.  
— Семикурсники не хотят, — поморщился Флетчер. — А из наших семнадцать только тебе.  
— Иди к Гринграссу, — еще разок попробовал послать его Кассиус, хоть и знал, что никуда рыжий не пойдет. Вместо внятного ответа на такой посыл, Флетчер выразительно поперхнулся воздухом и вытаращил глаза. Гринграсс был, натурально, его боггартом. — Ему тоже семнадцать, — счел нужным пояснить Уоррингтон.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — прохрипел Флетчер, с трудом отдышавшись.  
— А я с ним в одной комнате живу шесть лет, — насмешливо отозвался Кассиус. Еще на первом курсе впечатлительный маленький Флетчер слезно умолял уже тогда серьезного раздражительного Уоррингтона поменяться соседями. Так как Касси было, в принципе, все равно, с кем жить, согласился он легко и бесплатно, о чем ни разу не пожалел. Он так и не понял, что такого жуткого увидел Флетчер в Гринграссе, но с его точки зрения тот был идеальным соседом — тихим, молчаливым и погруженным с головой в свою мизантропию. За шесть лет совместного проживания Кассиус слышал от своего соседа не больше сотни слов, и это если считать повторяющиеся. На первом курсе он так и вообще думал, что Гринграсс немой, и лишь к концу года выяснил — тот не инвалид, а социофоб. Или социопат, это как посмотреть.  
— Не вариант. У Кубка алгоритм — он отбрасывает психопатов сразу, — буркнул Флетчер.  
— Гринграсс не психопат, — как бы Уоррингтон мысленно ни называл своего соседа, оскорблений со стороны он не любил. — Он интроверт и, я так думаю, аутик.  
— Одно другому не мешает, — нервно передернул плечами рыжий.  
— Аутики не агрессивны, в отличие от психопатов, — наставительно произнес Уоррингтон. — Единственный психопат у нас — Лестрейндж.  
— Лестрейндж не убивает сов.  
— Гринграсс тоже.  
— Убивает. Я сам видел, — Флетчера отчетливо передернуло. — Я ночью проснулся, а он сидит, рожа в крови, перья к щекам прилипли, кишки в одной руке, сова — в другой…  
— Тебе было одиннадцать. Обычный кошмар, — устало заметил Уоррингтон. Отношения Гринграсса с птицами его мало волновали. В конце концов, у каждого есть право на свою личную жизнь. Нравится ему убивать школьных сов — пусть убивает. Перьев и костей Уоррингтон в своих вещах не находил, и ладно. А вот навязчивые идеи Флетчера утомляли.  
— Чтоб тебе такие кошмары снились, — пробормотал Флетчер, нервно передернув тощими плечами.  
— Что-что ты сказал? — мягким, очень мягким голосом переспросил Уоррингтон. Флетчер снова съежился, тараща на Кассиуса свои круглые глазищи. — Так, понятно. Тебе уже поставили против Слизерина зверскую сумму, вот ты и вертишься, как уж на сковороде.  
Флетчер улыбнулся мерзенькой хитрющей улыбочкой. Уоррингтон мысленно увеличил «зверскую» сумму вдвое. Да уж... А если учесть процент ставки на другие факультеты… Кассиус вообще этим особенно не увлекался, но Флетчер явно хотел отбить свой пролет на Чемпионате. Ну да, рыжий душепродавец и сам азартен выше всякой меры, держится только на не менее сильной жадности.  
— Иди к Гринграссу, — устало повторил Кассиус. Ввязываться не хотелось, даже ради добрых отношений с однокурсником. Ну не выберет его Кубок, а идиотом он себя выставит в таком случае с гарантией.  
— Да не могу я, — пробурчал Флетчер. Уоррингтон вопросительно приподнял брови. Флетчер зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул — ага, сделал гадкую глупость и собирается признаться. — Я раскрутил Гриффиндор на ставку против тебя. Вот! — Слов у Кассиуса не было, так что он просто молча посмотрел на Флетчера, как на клиента св.Мунго. — Я все просчитал! Думаешь, я просто так именно на тебя их раскручивал? Нет! Короче, тут такая схема…  
— Флетчер, я тебе что говорил про схемы? — медленно проговорил Уоррингтон.  
— Но Касси! — по-девичьи высоко взвизгнул рыжий мерзавец, когда тяжелая рука Кассиуса прихватила его за шею. — Я все объясню! Вот слушай, на Слизерин не ставят, потому что слизеринцев Кубок не выбирает, но ты мне говорил… помнишь, да? Ты говорил, что Шляпа тебя на Гриффиндор хотела отправить, а гриффиндорцев среди чемпионов — куча! Вот я и подумал — ты же совсем гриффиндорец, Кубок тебя точно выберет, потому что ты еще и умный, и крутой, и вообще…  
— Не подлизывайся.  
Ну, говорил Кассиус Флетчеру про тот инцидент со Шляпой. На четвертом курсе разговор был. Они тогда все перепились после нервотрепки с предполагаемым закрытием школы и устроили вечерок откровений. Так наоткровенничались, что потом пришлось прикрывать все это дело Непреложным Обетом, чтобы, не дай Мерлин, ничего наружу не вышло. Рекомендации старой тряпки по поводу Гриффиндора — самое безобидное, что тогда прозвучало в мужской спальне четвертого курса. Кто же знал, что Флетчер умудрится обойти формулировку Обета и использовать этот мелкий постыдный секретик Уоррингтона таким немыслимым образом. Просчитал он все! Считальщик великий. Логичность построений просто зашкаливает — слизеринский гриффиндорец Уоррингтон возьмет чемпионство именно потому, что он слизеринский гриффиндорец. То есть, умный, конечно, но еще и идиот. Знал же, что связываться с Флетчером себе дороже, а все туда же…  
С другой стороны — ну а что он теряет-то? Схема, в целом, может оказаться рабочей — с Флетчером обычно так и бывает, что с первого взгляда — идиотизм, а потом все нормально срастается. Экзамены только в следующем году, тут проблем нет. Честь родной школы и все такое, к чему Уоррингтон вообще-то равнодушен. Вечная слава туда же может пойти, куда и честь школы.  
Хотя вот деньги ему не помешали бы. В свое время откуп отца от Азкабана очень сильно потрепал и так не слишком обширный бюджет семьи. Тысяча галлеонов, конечно — грязь, и ввязываться не стоит за такие коврижки. Но Флетчер будет должен ему приличную долю в ставке, а там сумма будет покрупнее. Можно будет отложить себе в сейф — так-то рассчитывать на нормальный стартовый капитал не приходится, а ему ведь уже семнадцать, родители могут и вежливо попросить слезть с шеи и уматывать на заработки. Отец уже и так намекал, что пора бы, пора… самому на сладости зарабатывать. Ну да оно и понятно, здоровенный лоб. Кассиус на родителей не в претензии, но лишние деньги бы ему пригодились. Сколько там в детском сейфе? Тысяч десять? Какому-нибудь Малфою — смех один.  
Все эти доводы Кассиус перебрал в уме, продолжая придерживать Флетчера за шею. А то смоется, паразит.  
— Значит, так, — весомо начал Уоррингтон. — Имя я брошу. Вот прямо сейчас схожу и брошу. Вылетит или нет — тут не угадаешь. Сколько, говоришь, моя доля?  
Флетчер возмущаться не стал, даже улыбнулся хитро и назвал долю. Уоррингтон прикинул, что себе тот забрал не меньше двух третей — оно и понятно, сам Уоррингтон ни кната не вкладывал — но все равно деньги были очень даже неплохие. Кассиус даже подумал, что, когда увеличивал «зверскую» сумму вдвое, не угадал — нужно было на четыре умножать.  
— И все-таки Гринграсса тоже нужно позвать, — добавил Уоррингтон из чистой мстительности. Он подсознательно чувствовал, что Флетчер все же слишком легко развел его. И, судя по тому, как резко сник этот делец, мелкая месть удалась на славу.  
— Да он не хочет, наверное… — жалобно пробормотал Флетчер.  
— Я тоже не хочу, — отрезал Уоррингтон. Гринграсса он, несмотря на скудность их общения, все же считал довольно близким приятелем. И понимал, что дело тут не в том, что социопат «не хочет», а в том, что лично ему никто не предлагал. А предложения, брошенные в толпу, он совершенно не воспринимал, как обращенные и к нему тоже. Несмотря на чистую, незамутненную ненависть к людям, соревнования Гринграсс любил — особенно нежно он относился к той части, где противник повержен и харкает кровью. Так что предложить ему стоило. А деньги… ну, поставит на Гринграсса. Тот скорее прибьет других чемпионов, чем проиграет. На смерть, кстати, тоже можно поставить — ну и что, что Дамблдор обещал безопасность? Директор погорячился. Или не подумал, что Гринграсс тоже может поучаствовать. «Поучаствовать» — в исполнении этого психа значит «убить всех, кто мешает мне быть самым крутым».  
Оставив опечаленного Флетчера в гостиной, Уоррингтон поднялся в спальню, где обретался мрачный костлявый сосед, очень похожий на инфери из учебника по ЗОТИ.  
Занимался Гринграсс, кстати, очень характерным для этих самых инфери делом — кого-то жрал, шумно сглатывая и выковыривая из зубов клочья шерсти. Морда у него была измазана до самых глаз, кончики волос слиплись — красавец, короче. Кассиус порадовался, что Флетчер в их комнату не ходит принципиально. Ну, нафиг. Он слишком впечатлительный для таких зрелищ.  
— Надеюсь, это была не кошка, — заметил Уоррингтон. Гринграсс посмотрел на него с укоризной и неприязнью — мало того, что не дает ужинать, так еще и разговоры заводит какие-то пространные. Насчет кошек они, между прочим, еще на первом курсе договорились, чего повторять-то? Но, кажется, настроение у Гринграсса было не таким уж и поганым — он даже показал Кассиусу длинный крысиный хвост, мол, видишь, не кошка. Обычно от него даже взгляда в сторону соседа было не так-то просто добиться. Уоррингтон порадовался, что Гринграсс сегодня такой общительный — ну, ему есть с чем сравнивать.  
— Пошли, имена в Кубок бросим, — махнул ему рукой Уоррингтон. Гринграсс изобразил на своей обычно гадостной роже что-то вроде вопросительной гримасы. — Турнир. Смертельная опасность. Хочешь кого-нибудь убить на законной основе?  
Гринграсс выдал такую улыбку, что Флетчер, будь он тут, точно бы хлопнулся в обморок. Губы у него были красные, а зубы розовые от крови, кое-где в них застряла шерсть, да и вообще — улыбающийся психопат выглядел жутко. Обычно он на такие жесты не разменивался, и улыбочку Гринграсса Кассиус созерцал всего три-четыре раза в год. И, кстати, не отказался бы не видеть ее вовсе. Одно из самых мерзких зрелищ в его жизни, а ведь Уоррингтон был парнем по натуре не пугливым и не брезгливым.  
— Давай, изобрази из себя нормального человека и пошли, — Гринграсс, конечно, вырожденец, но все же друг. С ним спокойнее.  
Но пошли они только назавтра поутру. Гринграсса всегда сложно было привести в порядок. Все же, так или иначе, в Кубке оказались записки с убористым «Кассиус Уоррингтон, Хогвартс» и кривоватым, нервным «Лазарус Гринграсс, Хогвартс». Второй записке, конечно, вылететь было не суждено. Кубок и правда отсеивал психопатов, предпочитая им гриффиндорцев со всех факультетов.  
* * *  
Герберт Флетчер в этой жизни все делал очень зрелищно. Он зрелищно презирал гриффиндорцев, зрелищно пролетал на контрольных по трансфигурации, зрелищно мыл полы на отработках, зрелищно организовывал тотализаторы, а уж как зрелищно он нервничал — любой лицедей позавидует. И ведь главное, все это он делал искренне и от души, особенно последнее. Несмотря на то, что старина Салазар завещал быть хладнокровными, именно этот его завет Флетчер выполнять просто не мог. Даже если бы ему за это предложили деньги. Да что там говорить, ему предлагали деньги, лишь бы не наблюдать приступы нервозности беспокойного холерика. Первый раз он взял, конечно, но пришлось вернуть.  
Вот и сейчас Флетчер нервничал. Он ерзал на скамье так, будто в задницу ему понавтыкали длинных острых игл, округлял глаза и громко грыз ногти. Он хватал Уоррингтона за рукав, что-то жалобно скулил и умоляюще поглядывал на Кубок. Решался вопрос жизни и смерти в представлении Флетчера. Решался вопрос больших денег.  
Когда вконец изведшийся Флетчер принялся, ради успокоения нервов, с лязганьем грызть ложку, ему, наконец, надавали подзатыльников.  
— А не пошел бы ты к гриффиндорцам с такими замашками? — выразил общую мысль Паркинсон, отбирая у Флетчера уже чуть погнутую ложку (а что вы хотите, золото — мягкий металл). — Хватит, поняли уже все, что ты поставил все свои карманные деньги на Уоррингтона.  
— Что, правда поставил? — лениво спросил Уоррингтон, подпирая голову широкой ладонью и посматривая на витийствующего Дамблдора. Спросил просто так, чтобы завести разговор. Он полагал, что Флетчер все же не такой идиот, чтобы второй раз вложить все свои сбережения в темное дельце.  
Флетчер запустил тощие пальцы в пышную шевелюру и скрючился, пробормотав что-то про матушку Дамблдора и ее интересные знакомства.  
«А может, именно такой идиот», — флегматично подумал Уоррингтон, оценив глубину страданий мелкого душепродавца. Его самого весь пафос ситуации ничуть не трогал. Бумажку он бросил, а все остальное — воля Мерлинова. Хотя все-таки будет обидно, если выпадет какой-нибудь Диггори. Повод для комплексов.  
Уоррингтон спокойно прикидывал конкурентов на звание чемпиона — это здорово позволяло отстраниться и от подскакивающего на месте Флетчера, и от недовольно шипящего Паркинсона, и от какого-то слишком улыбчивого Гринграсса. Вот последний, надо сказать, Кассиуса нервировал — мерзенькая улыбочка не сходила с мерзенькой рожи дорогого однокурсничка с момента эпичного забрасывания записочки в Кубок. Впрочем, не одного его передергивало от этого зрелища. Слизеринцы, конечно, народ без предрассудков, но сегодня предпочли сидеть от Гринграсса подальше. От счастья этого милого парня скисал тыквенный сок, а лучшие яства покрывались плесенью и расползались зловонной жижей.  
Наконец, Дамблдор заткнулся, а Кубок заполыхал лазоревым пламенем. Уоррингтон поднял взгляд от разводов на столе и оглядел зал. Флетчер вытянулся в столбик, прижал ладони ко рту и смертельно побледнел. Паркинсон сложил изящные руки на груди и скривил губы. Бёрк с равнодушным видом превращал тыквенный сок в Кубке в вино. Лестрейндж и Фоули тыкали друг друга локтями в бока и пытались привлечь внимание Сангре, которой было на все глубоко наплевать. У Гринграсса горели глаза, и смотрел он почему-то не на Кубок, а на Уоррингтона. И улыбался, паскуда. Искренне так. Злорадно.  
По соседним столам то и дело катились волны шепотков. Претенденты в чемпионы сжимали кулаки и сверлили взглядом бьющееся в Кубке голубое пламя. Диггори, вон, шевелюрку поправляет, красавчик. Джонсон с Гриффиндора губы закусила до крови. Неужто возможность красиво сдохнуть стоит таких нервов? Ведь точно не о деньгах думают. Да и гости иностранные нервничают. Один Крам спокоен — готовый чемпион. Уоррингтон его оценил, надо сказать. Они были чем-то похожи — на земле стояли твердо и знали, чего хотят. С ним посоревноваться будет интересно.  
И вот полыхнуло длинным языком пламени, и Дамблдор с отнюдь не старческой ловкостью поймал обгорелый клочок бумаги:  
— Чемпион Дурмстранга — Виктор Крам!  
Нервную тишину зала порвал в клочья гром аплодисментов и восторженных криков. Гриффиндорцы буйствовали так, будто Крам не от Дурмстранга выступает, а под красно-золотым знаменем.  
— Как будто кто-то сомневался, — буркнул всем недовольный, как всегда, Паркинсон, но снизошел до пары хлопков ладонями.  
— Сам он точно не сомневался, — хмыкнул в ответ Уоррингтон, проводив взглядом широкую спину знаменитого ловца. Такой противник был ему по вкусу, так что за Крама он даже порадовался. Это не какой-то невнятный Диггори или изящный француз. Кстати, кто там следующий?  
— Ставлю на красотку, — слабым голосом пробормотал Флетчер, который, видимо, как-то хотел отвлечься от своих переживаний. Уоррингтон не знал, о какой красотке идет речь — он вообще не слишком разглядывал французов, но, чтобы чуть успокоить рыжего дружка, швырнул на стол три золотых монеты и весомо сказал:  
— Поддерживаю.  
За те минуты, что устанавливалась тишина в зале и вновь разгорался Кубок, Флетчер собрал последние ставки. Даже смертельная бледность у него чуть сошла с лица, оттопыренные уши порозовели от довольства. Вот, что с людьми деньги делают.  
— Чемпион Шармбатона — Флер Делакур! — возвестил Дамблдор, а Уоррингтон понял, что его все же потряхивает.  
Следующий — он. Или не он.  
Бёрк заметил это и тут же прицельно подсунул ему в руки кубок со свеженаколдованным вином. Уоррингтон выпил залпом и даже успел проводить взглядом эту самую Флер. Надо же, и правда красотка. Только нелюдь совсем.  
Пламя в Кубке опало. Уоррингтон медленно вдохнул и выдохнул, заглушая бешеное биение сердца. Вроде, детские игры, а пролететь не хочется.  
Гринграсс вдруг тронул своей костлявой ручонкой его сжатый до белизны кулак, и на Кассиуса снизошло спокойствие. Он удивленно посмотрел в ядовито-голубые глаза своего бессменного соседа, но тот только сжал пальцы на его кисти и отвернулся. Уоррингтон еще успел подумать, что старина Гринграсс вообще-то на его памяти ни разу никого руками не трогал, если, конечно, не хотел проклясть. И терпеть не мог, когда трогали его.  
Длинный ярко-алый язык пламени швырнул прямо в подставленную руку Дамблдора записку. Уоррингтону показалось, что старик специально разворачивает ее медленно, будто тянет. Флетчер схватил его за локоть с такой силой, что должны были остаться синяки.  
— Чемпион Хогвартса…  
«Ведь с гарантией же не я», — мысленно выругался Уоррингтон. — «Глупая была затея!»  
— …Кассиус Уоррингтон.  
И в третий раз зал взорвался криками. Радостно завизжавший Флетчер бросился ему на шею, Паркинсон снизошел до дружеского хлопка по спине, квиддичная команда во главе с Флинтом повскакивала с мест и засвистела, заглушая возмущенные и разочарованные вопли Гриффиндора. После секундной задержки захлопал стол Когтеврана, а потом и Хаффлпафф. В этих аплодисментах чувствовалось немалое сомнение, и Уоррингтон даже на слух понимал, что хлопают только старшие курсы, которые уже выросли из предрассудков. Пока он шел, его успели цепануть за руку и хлопнуть по плечу не раз и не два. Последним, что он запомнил, была Сангре, насмешливо сверкнувшая глазами на Фоули с Лестрейнджем и ловко поцеловавшая Уоррингтона в щеку. Вот же… слизеринка. Ему в спину свистели и кричали. Волны радостных здравиц со стороны наименее сдержанных из слизеринцев сталкивались с ничем не сдерживаемой бранью гриффиндорцев. Но за годы на Слизерине Кассиус отрастил душевную броню в палец толщиной, и его не трогали сопровождающие каждый его тяжелый шаг выкрики: «Жульничество!», «Этого не может быть!», «Он же слизень!». Наслушался еще на квиддиче, разницы и нет почти. Разве что при преподавателях никто не попытался швырнуть проклятием, а он ведь держал палочку наготове, ждал и такого.  
Дамблдор пожал ему руку, хоть и улыбнулся довольно-таки деревянно. Но Кассиуса это не тронуло ни капли. Он вошел в комнату чемпионов с широкой улыбкой, мазком помады на щеке и мыслью о больших деньгах. Пожал руку спокойному Краму, раскланялся с лучащейся самодовольством красоткой, выслушал скупую похвалу Снейпа — хотя вот уж ему никакого дела до успехов Уоррингтона не было.  
А потом пришел Поттер. И Уоррингтону резко стало смешно. Единственному в комнате.


	3. Относительно Поттера

Если бы Уоррингтона спросили, как он относится к Гарри Поттеру, тот бы с чистой совестью и легким сердцем ответил: «Никак не отношусь, слава Мерлину». Кассиусу по жизни хватало Флетчера, который был тем еще генератором неприятностей. Вот к нему Уоррингтнон относился — деваться было некуда. С Гарри Поттером же Касси пересекался только на квиддичном поле. Пересекся. Как-то раз. По правде сказать, Уоррингтон в него просто врезался. А все Флинт с его «Слизерин завещал играть жестко, отчизна на тебя надеется, не посрами честь факультета...» Пафосные речи он, видимо, у Дамблдора учился толкать.  
Ну да ладно. Суть в том, что ближе знакомиться с Поттером Уоррингтону не хотелось — особых причин не было. Он не Малфой, которому заняться нечем и шило в заднице покоя не дает. Обычные развлечения золотой слизеринской молодежи Кассиуса не привлекали — по пакостям Гриффиндору у них был добрый малый Бёрк. Да и вообще, чего ему интересоваться каким-то четверокурсником? Вот деньги на него поставить можно, Поттер — удачливый мерзавец. А все остальное — пусть летит мимо на бракованной «Молнии».  
«Как-то я не подумал поставить на Поттера. Вот бы куш сорвал», — мысленно усмехнулся Уоррингтон, созерцая разворачивающийся скандал. Заламывал руки Снейп, с которым в зрелищности лицедейства мог соревноваться только Флетчер. Сверкал очками Дамблдор. Крам хмурился. Орал Каркаров, причем орал в основном по-русски — эту часть Уоррингтон решил запомнить. Всегда в жизни есть ситуации, когда хочется ввернуть что-нибудь… эдакое. Крауч бубнил что-то себе под нос про пункты и подпункты, но вот уж кого точно никто и не думал слушать. Француженка гнусаво возмущалась по поводу того, что Поттер слишком маленький.  
Маленьким, к слову, Уоррингтон Поттера не считал. Разве что маленьким удачливым чудовищем. Уоррингтон вообще был наблюдателен и давно заметил, что стоит захотеть сломать шею Поттеру, как в твоей жизни начинается черная полоса. Квиррелл вон чего-то хотел, тоже, наверное, маленьким Поттера считал — и где теперь тот Квиррелл? Официально — уволился по семейным обстоятельствам, а неофициальную часть Паркинсон под Непреложный Обет рассказывал долгими темными вечерами. Первачки после таких рассказов спать боялись. И чудовище Слизерина — было, ползало, замахнулось на подружку Поттера. Где теперь то чудовище? Никому не ведомо, но вроде видели Поттера в крови и с мечом, так что картинка вырисовывается интересная. Да и дементоры в том году школу отказались патрулировать после встречи с пресловутым героем.  
Так что нет уж — зла Поттеру Уоррингтон не желал из-за развитого чувства самосохранения.  
Среди слизеринцев, тяготеющих к конспирологии (а таких было большинство), бытовало мнение, что Поттер — история очень темная. Кто знает, обо что там убился Темный Лорд. И убился ли. И был ли вообще мальчик — может, Отдел Тайн решил поиграть в геройские игры. А что? Вполне здравая мысль. Может, никакой по школе и не Поттер бродит, а какой-нибудь агент Смит. Из Отдела Тайн. Убивает под шумок чудовищ Слизерина, а сам бдит некую глобальную идею. Потому что для обычного мальчишки Поттер был уж слишком обласкан старушкой Фортуной. Такая удачливость обычно произрастает не из стечения обстоятельств, а из тщательной подготовки.  
Так глубоко в дебри предполагаемых интриг Уоррингтон, конечно, не погружался. Как уже говорилось, с Поттером он предпочитал не соприкасаться даже мысленно. Но чего уж теперь беречься… судьба, видимо, такая. Сверкает, вон, круглыми стеклами очков и огрызается. О, в сторону Уоррингтона посмотрел. Что смотришь? Оцениваешь, прибить конкурента или только покалечить? Ты не рассчитывай особенно, чудовище. Уоррингтон и сам не лыком шит — шесть лет в одной комнате с Гринграссом живет. Улыбнуться ему, что ли? Эдак с намеком — мол, вертел я тебя сам знаешь на чем. Мне сам черт не брат, еще четверокурсников бояться.  
А вино у Бёрка было хорошее. Уоррингтон обычно не был склонен думать такие мысли. Но тут он даже сподобился улыбнуться ежащемуся Поттеру. Того отчетливо передернуло. Аж очки на кончик носа съехали. Ну, не хочешь — не надо. Кассиус не считал себя золотым галлеоном, и его не волновало, что Поттеру он не нравится. Француженке, вроде, понравился — и то хлеб. Хотя на кой черт Уоррингтону та француженка сдалась… в угол поставить и любоваться?  
Наконец, господа оторались. Вот ведь вроде взрослые люди, а все туда же — кто громче рявкнет, тот и прав. Будто на тренировку по квиддичу попал, честное слово.  
Дамблдор по-отечески приобнял своих чемпионов за плечи и аккуратно выпихнул за дверь. Ну ясно, не хочет, чтобы детки слушали следующий виток скандала. А скандал вышел знатный — это Уоррингтон понял сразу. Тут ведь дело в чем — Хогвартс увеличил свои шансы на победу в два раза. Не могли Дурмстранг с Шармбатоном не оскорбиться. Уж как на турнирах жульничали, но до такой наглости ни разу не доходило. Уоррингтон знает, он хроники читал.  
— Гарри, Кассиус, советую вам сейчас же идти к себе, — улыбнулся Дамблдор своим чемпионам. — Не сомневаюсь, и Гриффиндор, и Слизерин горят желанием отпраздновать ваш успех. Нельзя лишать друзей отличного предлога устроить шумное и веселое столпотворение.  
Уоррингтон представил, сколько контрабандного огневиски в него вольют сегодня, и ему поплохело. Теперь главное — сосредоточиться и не проснуться завтра с какой-нибудь девицей в одной постели. Хорошо, если это будет просто девица, а если какая-нибудь вечно интригующая Сангре? Кассиус же потом проблем не оберется. Лестрейндж с Фоули — те еще фрукты.  
Поттер исподлобья глянул на Кассиуса, тот кивнул, и оба двинулись к двери. А вид у героя стукнутый — правда, что ли, не специально влез?  
Большой зал опустел. Свечи в тыквах догорали, придавая их зигзагоподобным улыбкам мерцающий, жутковатый вид. Уоррингтон вспомнил лыбящегося Гринграсса, и его в который раз передернуло. Чтобы отвлечься от неприятных ассоциаций, он посмотрел на Поттера и изобразил дружелюбие на своей не слишком приспособленной к таким упражнениям физиономии.  
— Ну вот, Поттер, — Кассиус слегка улыбнулся, — опять мы с тобой соперники!  
«Когда это мы были соперниками, а?» — тоскливо подумал Уоррингтон. Поттер посмотрел на него с плохо скрываемым ужасом и удивлением. Кассиус не сразу понял, что его изумило, а потом до него дошло — Поттер ждал оскорблений. Или вообще ничего не ждал. Незнакомые с ним люди частенько считали, что Уоррингтон не способен и двух слов связать. На публике Кассиус был замкнут и молчалив, в детстве от стеснительности, а потом — по устоявшейся привычке. За него болтал Паркинсон.  
— Опять, — только и смог сказать Поттер. Видимо, в голове у него был такой же кавардак, как и у Уоррингтона. Или тоже пьянки опасался? Было чего опасаться. У гриффиндорцев выпивку достают близнецы Уизли, а значит, ее будет больше, чем может выпить весь факультет вместе взятый.  
Вышли в холл. Вместо Кубка Огня его освещали обычные факелы. Под одним из факелов переминался с ноги на ногу сияющий, как начищенный снейповский котел, Флетчер. Чуть дальше созерцал свои идеальные ногти Паркинсон, а в темном углу притаился, выдаваемый только тенью, Гринграсс. Бёрка не было, но он за пьянку отвечает, наверное, пошел на кухню за закуской. Или к Снейпу, воровать антипохмелку.  
Как всегда, экзальтированный Флетчер не выдержал и, не обращая внимания на свидетеля-гриффиндорца, с боевым кличем индейцев кинулся на шею Уоррингтону. Кого-нибудь другого он бы сшиб, но Кассиус невозмутимо остановился, опустив руки по швам и переживая бурю веселья со стороны рыжего мерзавца.  
— Мистер Поттер, — Паркинсон слегка склонил голову, проходя мимо замершего Поттера, и одним движением отодрал от Кассиуса взбудораженного Флетчера. И ведь не заподозришь же в тонком-звонком красавце Паркинсоне такую силищу, а поди ж ты!  
Пребывающий в ажитации Флетчер узрел еще одну жертву и возбужденно заорал на весь холл:  
— Эй, Поттер, как тебе удалось бросить имя в Кубок?! Классно! Давай дружить?! С тебя — обманутые артефакты, с меня — обманутые вкладчики!  
Паркинсон, не глядя, поймал его за шкирку и оттащил от ошарашенного Поттера.  
— Прошу прощения, мой товарищ слаб на голову.  
— Эй! — возмутился Флетчер.  
— Позор факультета, — ни к кому не обращаясь, сообщил Паркинсон.  
— Силенсио! Петрификус Тоталус! — поддержал его Уоррингтон. — А обмануть тысячелетний артефакт — это сильно, Поттер.  
— Я ничего в кубок не бросал, — Поттер твердо посмотрел на Кассиуса. — Честное слово.  
Кассиус только пожал плечами, безразлично махнул рукой и, закинув на плечо замороженного Флетчера, удалился в гостиную. По дороге он рассказывал о скандале директоров, а перед входом в змеиную вотчину поймал Гринграсса за локоть и тихо попросил его:  
— Ради Мерлина, проследи, чтобы никакая девица к нам в спальню не влезла. Ты не пьешь, я знаю.  
Гринграсс только хмыкнул, но явно принял к сведению. Спокойный за семейную и личную честь, Уоррингтон вошел в гостиную, где огневиски уже тек рекой, а девицы улыбались многообещающе.  
На Слизерине давным-давно не было чемпионов, так что факультет собирался отметить это дело с максимально возможным размахом. И все дальнейшее запомнилось Уоррингтону какими-то обрывками.  
Вот радостный младшенький подскакивает к нему и набрасывает на плечи большое факультетское знамя.  
Вот какие-то полузнакомые девицы вьются вокруг него и норовят чмокнуть, куда придется — большинство достает только до шеи.  
Вот довольный Флинт обнимает своего охотника так, что у него трещат кости.  
Вот его дружно усаживают в кресло, которое тут же левитируют в центр комнаты.  
Вот Бёрк с азартным «Пей до дна!» вручает ему сверкающий изумрудами здоровенный кубок, до краев наполненный красным, как кровь героев, вином.  
Вот Сангре подсаживается в соседнее кресло и мягонько, по-змеиному спрашивает:  
— А с кем ты, чемпион, на бал пойдешь? — и Кассиус с ужасом вспоминает, что ему вообще-то не только чудовищ побеждать надо будет, но и на Рождественском балу танцевать. С девушкой, между прочим. А он совсем в этом не мастер.  
— С Гринграссом! — поспешно выдает он, лишь бы отвязаться от Сангре. Тем более, что притаившийся поблизости Лестрейндж уже многозначительно поглаживает палочку — мол, только вякни что-нибудь не то. Да и Фоули от него не отстает.  
— Думаешь, он будет хорошо смотреться в платье? — ехидно тянет Сангре.  
— Думаю, что он не попытается забрать после бала мои яйца в качестве трофея! — прямо отвечает уже слегка захмелевший Уоррингтон. И не менее захмелевшие слизеринцы дружно ржут над некуртуазной шуточкой. Хохочет даже Сангре.  
Вот к нему подсаживается уже Малфой, взъерошенный и с развязанным галстуком, и сообщает, что Поттеру он покажет. Что Малфой собрался показывать Поттеру, Уоррингтон благоразумно не уточняет.  
Вот заявляются в гостиную старшие курсы Когтеврана чуть ли не полным составом, с эльфийским вином и поздравлениями. И снова повторяется круговорот с хлопающими по плечам руками и лезущими целоваться незнакомыми шальными девицами.  
Вот неведомо откуда взявшийся Диггори, с которым они пьют, не чокаясь — хаффлпаффец, кажется, слегка расстроен, что кубок выбрал не его. Но упавшая ему на колени красотка Чанг быстро успокаивает ловца.  
Вот он решает, что пора бы и честь знать, и аккуратно удаляется. Созерцать ту часть вечеринки, где девицы будут танцевать на столе маггловский стриптиз, Кассиусу не хочется. До комнаты он добирается — не без труда, но добирается.  
И вот он, слишком расчувствовавшись, обнимает недовольного Гринграсса и вместе с ним падает поперек кровати, запнувшись о ковер. Гринграсс шипит, как кот, и вертится, острыми костями проходясь по всем чувствительным местам Уоррингтона. Но вывернуться из хватки охотника — не самое простое действо. А Уоррингтон, сморенный нервами и намешанным алкоголем, засыпает, так и не отпустив разъяренного Гринграсса.  
Утром он просыпается от того, что в бок ему втыкается острый локоть Гринграсса. С похмелья спящий психопат выглядит бледным, несчастным и безобидным. У него воспаленные веки, красный кончик носа и растрескавшиеся губы. Уоррингтон умиленно улыбается, отползает подальше от него и шепчет в пространство:  
— Ну, ты-то точно не будешь вопить о поруганной чести.  
И снова засыпает. В отличие от Флетчера, он Гринграсса не боится ни капли.  
* * *  
Уоррингтон посиживал на Нумерологии, краем уха слушал преподавателя и, чтобы развеять скуку, прикидывал способы, которыми можно было обойти защиту Кубка. Это была тема дня, так почему бы не подумать? Соберутся вечером в гостиной, обсудят самые невероятные и извращенные идеи по этому поводу, посмеются. Упражнение для ума, как это называли когтевранские родичи Флетчера. Упражнять ум Уоррингтон любил, тем более, что лекция была скучная, а тема — знакомая.  
Нумерологию Уоррингтон мог сдать хоть прямо сегодня. Его отец промышлял созданием артефактов, так что маленький Касси с детства был знаком с запутанными расчетами.  
Итак, как можно обойти возрастную черту?  
Самый простой способ еще вчера был оглашен одноногой скотиной Грюмом. Уоррингтон взялся за перо и быстро нарисовал Кубок, возрастную черту и перешагивающего ее Каркарова — как и любого чистокровного, его в детстве доставали не только гаммами и этикетом, но и художественным образованием. Почему Каркарова? А чем не мировое зло?  
Первый способ, значит — попросить кого-нибудь взрослого. И тут с этой возрастной чертой, за которой никто не следил, директора здорово промахнулись. Как будто кто-то проверял, что там тот же Уоррингтон написал на своей бумажке. Может, свое имя, а может, и чужое. Если бы ему тот же Малфой подкинул деньжат — разве отказался бы он от такого заработка? Другое дело, что Кубок выбирает лучшего, а это вряд ли будет ребенок.  
Уоррингтон тихо хмыкнул. Про лучшего в книжках пишут, но он себя лучшим не считал. Тот же Лестрейндж сделает его на дуэли, как стоячего, Гринграсс обойдет на чистом энтузиазме и воле к победе, а Диггори покажет высший класс в чарах. Так что неизвестно, какие там параметры «идеального чемпиона» у Кубка заданы.  
Что еще есть? Помнится, какой-то идиот, позор факультета, пытался пролететь над Кубком на метле. Мысль-то здравая, но зачем снижаться было? Не прошло, но там исполнение было не лучшее.  
Братцы Уизли попробовали отличиться со старящим зельем. Уоррингтон знал, что дело не выгорит, потому что не может все быть так просто. Думалось ему, что черта с высокой долей вероятности фиксирует не биологический, а психологический возраст. Но многие волшебники и слов-то таких не знали. А ведь, если догадка Кассиуса верна, так Поттер и прошел — он сирота, а все знают, что сироты рано взрослеют. Это если дело шло не по сценарию Грюма, который тоже был убедителен.  
Опять же, если круг сканировал намерения, то могло помочь самовнушение. Тут, насколько знал Кассиус, легко справилось бы большинством слизеринцев и когтевранцев, начиная курса с четвертого. И те, и другие практиковали ментальные науки, а ненадолго создать у себя установку (или попросить друга), что тебе уже есть семнадцать, не так уж и сложно. Хотя голова потом будет болеть адски, от этого никуда не денешься. И тут вопрос — умеет Поттер в менталистику или не умеет? С одной стороны, он вроде герой, а с другой — ничего выдающегося. Впрочем, «ничего выдающегося» — так можно и про Кассиуса сказать. Поттер мог просто не напрягаться и не сверкать способностями. Вполне деловой подход, на взгляд Уоррингтона.  
А можно еще и вовсе черту не переходить. Уоррингтон удивлялся, как никому это в голову не пришло. Нет, отлевитировать бы записку не удалось, это вроде пробовали — круг глушил ученические чары еще на подлете. Но можно же просто завернуть что-нибудь в бумажку и бросить. Волшебники, чтоб их. А об элементарных вещах и не подумали. Ну сколько тот круг был? Метр, полтора? Подойти к границе и бросить — тут только самый криворукий промахнется. Это Поттер, кстати, тоже мог. Он парень ловкий, меткий, да и смекалкой не обижен. Зачем кого-то просить или рисковать самому лезть в круг?  
Пергамент уже весь покрылся карикатурными картинками. Поттер на метле кружил над хитрым Поттером, метящим в Кубок камнем, обернутым бумажкой. Как изобразить Поттера под самовнушением, Уоррингон не решил, так что набросал характерную для ушедших в себя менталистов физиономию: закатившиеся под лоб глаза, приоткрытый рот, расслабленное лицо. Этот Поттер получился несколько слабоумным, а шрам на лбу выглядел, как последствие неудачной лоботомии, но в гостиной должны были оценить. Того и гляди, Малфой утащит как идею для своих значков. Он мальчик злой, любит такие вещи.  
Кстати, о значках... Нужно с Малфоем поговорить. Будто бы мало Уоррингтона ненавидят на том же Гриффиндоре, а тут еще и милейший Драко выступает. Вроде поддерживает, но ему же и в голову не приходило, что эффект чуть ли не прямо противоположный. Да, от Поттера не в восторге многие, но это же из-за зависти. А вот от Уоррингтона многие не в восторге из-за личной неприязни к салазарову племени. Усилиями Малфоя, с одной стороны, и близнецов Уизли — с другой, обоих чемпионов в Хоге будут ненавидеть примерно одинаково.  
И, может, Уоррингтон придумал бы еще десяток куда более извращенных способов добраться до Кубка, но тут в класс влетел какой-то мелкий змееныш и срывающимся голоском затребовал чемпиона. Мол, жаждут его видеть и фотографировать. Вот от последнего Кассиус отказался бы с радостью. Не любил он запечатлевать свою вечно каменно-угрюмую физиономию лишний раз. Фотографии обычно сильно не радовали. На них вообще-то не слишком уродливый Уоррингтон получался каким-то дегенератом с тяжелой челюстью, всклокоченными волосами, короткой шеей и бессмысленным взглядом. Нет, Аполлоном он себя не мнил, но и вот этого позора не любил — да и кто такое любит?  
Мелкий, радостно скачущий где-то на уровне пояса Уоррингтона и беспрерывно стрекочущий о своей безграничной преданности Слизерину и Кассиусу лично, чуть ли не за ручку довел его до какой-то аудитории, где уже собирались действующие лица. Уоррингтон на хорошо поставленном французском поприветствовал Флер Делакур, за что ему позволили приложиться к изящной лапке и одарили кокетливым: «Вы настоящий джентльмен». И, кажется, попытались приложить вейловской чарой, в ответ на что Кассиус лишь улыбнулся еще шире, отвесил поклон «прекрасной леди» и удалился приветствовать Крама. Вот кто ему был на самом деле интересен. А француженка это так… этикет. Если он не будет за ней ухлестывать, кто-нибудь точно додумается до какой-нибудь гадости по поводу склонностей Уоррингтона.  
В аудиторию впорхнула расточающая аромат духов и запашок скандала Рита Скитер. Уоррингтон задумался над тем, как бы ей поделикатнее намекнуть, что его отец хоть бывший, но Пожиратель, а сын пошел в него. И поэтому не стоит о нем писать. Уоррингтону еще меньше, чем фотографии, хотелось видеть в утренних газетах псевдолитературные упражнения этой вяленой красотки. А уж если вспомнить, что можно накопать на Кассиуса… начиная от тотализатора и заканчивая… нет, лучше об этом даже не думать. А то на фотографиях рожа будет угрюмее обычного.  
Уоррингтон очень аккуратно подошел к Стикер, очень аккуратно взял ее за локоть и еще более аккуратно отвел в дальний угол, где мягко намекнул. На то, что в войну его отец был против свободы слова. На то, что он — обычный парень, который любит квиддич и сливочное пивко. На то, что, если он прочитает утром что-то помимо вышеобозначенного, у него есть друг, а у друга — знакомые в Лютном. А у другого его друга вообще с головой не все в порядке. Да-да, мисс Скитер, речь о том самом Гринграсс, который Прирождённый Малефик. Слышали, наверное, что от его взгляда молоко киснет? Вы же не хотите, чтобы у вас что-нибудь… скисло? Хотите сенсаций, мисс Скитер — сейчас Поттер придет. Ату его, ату!  
Нехорошо, конечно, по отношению к Поттеру, но он, наверное, привычный. Разберется.  
Только когда Скитер утащила Поттера в кладовку, Уоррингтон вздохнул спокойно. С одной стороны, он правда был обычным парнем. С другой стороны, нет такого человека, которого в принципе невозможно полить грязью. У Уоррингтона был типичный для школьника набор грешков: тотализатор, пьянки, драки, отработки и пара неоднозначных слухов. Все это было нормально, пока не проходило через призму извращенного разума писаки. Потому что после такой трансформации Уоррингтон мог очутиться транжирой, чокнутым игроком, бешеным берсеркером, хамом и грязным извращенцем в одном флаконе, а за такое отец по головке не погладит. Он едва восстановил репутацию семьи.  
А Поттеру что сделается? Его ореол героизма никакой навозной бомбе не забрызгать.  
Тут пришел Дамблдор вместе с Поттером, взъерошенным сильнее обычного, с запутавшейся в волосах паутиной, и лучащейся довольством Скитер.  
«Попался, Поттер. Конец твоей спокойной жизни», — хмыкнул про себя Уоррингтон и сел за общий стол рядом с дернувшимся гриффиндорцем.  
Смешные они, годриковы детки. Как будто Кассиус ядовитый. Или вот сейчас достанет палочку и при всех его Круциатусом, Круциатусом — а потом Авадой. Ну, да в четырнадцать сам Касси был ненамного лучше. С теми же Уизли дрался так, что клочки по закоулочкам летели. Но к концу школы понимаешь, что вся эта вражда яйца выеденного не стоит. Жить, навесив на всех вокруг значки, может только совсем больной на голову фанатик, каким Кассиус себя не считал. Все это детские глупости. Уоррингтон и раньше не был особенно агрессивно настроен по отношению к другим факультетам, а сейчас и вовсе мог спокойно выпить пива даже с теми же Уизли. Придурки, конечно, но у него Флетчер есть — тоже редкий кадр — и ничего, дружат.  
А Поттер, значит, еще верит в эту факультетскую вражду. Может, переоценил его Уоррингтон? Хотя чего уж там, все эти дерганья и ужимки сыграть несложно, наверное, на образ работает. Так что не будем мешать мальчику. Играть или заблуждаться — это уж дело Поттера, а не Кассиуса.  
Тут Олливандер предложил Кассиусу показать свою палочку, и он оторвался от своих размышлений. Легко поднявшись со своего места, Уоррингтон в три шага очутился перед мастером и протянул ему палочку по всем правилам, на раскрытых ладонях.  
— Так-так… — улыбнулся мастер палочек, крутя артефакт в узловатых пальцах. — Узнаю свою работу. Прекрасно помню эту упрямую леди. Помнится, феникс, что дал перо для ее сердцевины, был не прочь выклевать мне глаза. Красивый экземпляр был, такой размах крыльев… Тридцать три сантиметра, кедр. Как говорил мой отец: «У кого кедровая палочка, того не одурачишь». Палочка волшебника, у которого лучше не стоять на пути, а также для человека смелого и решительного, способного на жертву. Я бы сказал, что сочетание пера феникса и кедра характерно для воина-колдуна, каким был сам Годрик Гриффиндор. Хотя вы, как я вижу, предпочли Слизерин.  
Не прекращая говорить, Олливандер выпустил из палочки плотную ленту дыма, которая под потолком обернулась полупрозрачным соколом, закружившим по комнате с клекотом. Уоррингтон чуть поморщился. Вот так скрываешь, скрываешь свой гриффиндорский нрав, а потом приходит какой-нибудь Олливандер — и все к чертям. Хорошо хоть никто в комнате не понял, как старенький мастер выдал компромат. Только Поттер отвлекся от попыток протереть свою палочку и посмотрел на Кассиуса очень удивленно. Ну не ожидал же он, что Олливандер сейчас заявит, что у гадкого слизеринца палочка из костей и жил невинных младенцев, а творить ей лучше всего черные злодеяния?  
А после взвешивания палочек был тихий ужас. Фотографии для газеты. Кассиусу было хуже, чем Поттеру, который все силился пригладить волосы и принять подобающий вид. Уоррингтон лишних телодвижений делать даже не пытался — давно уяснил, что все бесполезно. Тут бы с рожей совладать, чтобы Паркинсон потом не ржал над утренней газетой, как сизокрылый пегас. Вот как оно выходит, что в жизни Кассиус вполне себе вменяемый парень с небезобразной внешностью, а на колдографиях — сущий образец вырождения нации? В школьный альбом смотреть больно — он там разве что слюни на слизеринский галстук не пускает, а так все признаки налицо. Сразу становится ясно, почему у него невесты нет — невестам обычно фотографии показывают в первую очередь. А на его фоне и Кребб с Гойлом за интеллектуалов сойдут. Ну, на колдофото по крайней мере.  
Кассиус так погрузился в самобичевание, что вспышку уловил в последний момент, и мысленно застонал. И вот всегда так — он задумается, а его сфотографируют. Интересно, можно подкупить кого-нибудь в типографии, чтобы весь выпуск сгорел? Нет, нет, это мысли недостойные. Получится Кассиус дебилом — ну что ж, судьба такая. Ему, в принципе, красоваться не перед кем. Паркинсон с Бёрком его с первого курса знают, Гринграсс той фотографии и не увидит, а у Флетчера представления о прекрасном извращенные. На остальных можно наплевать. Ну, покорчит рожи Лестрейндж, он известный придурок, весь в мамашу свою истеричную. Семнадцать лет, а ведет себя иногда как первокурсник.  
Успокаивая себя такими мыслями, Кассиус как-то перенес индивидуальные снимки и отправился в гостиную, пить чаек и грызть оставшиеся с Хеллоуина сладости. Нервы беречь надо. Тем более, что там его уже поджидала привычная компания однокурсников и мелких, жаждущих лекций по трансфигурации и пояснений о законе Гэмпа. Самое то.  
«Что у нас там со вторым законом? Нельзя трансфигурировать в человека? Вот и расскажем мелким про жутких гомункулов. На сон грядущий».  
* * *  
— О, какой принц! Гордость и краса! — воскликнула Сангре, кинув под нос мрачному и не выспавшемуся Уоррингтону газету, раскрытую на развороте с фотографиями. Кассиус закатил глаза, досчитал до десяти и только тогда взял эту дрянь в руки, чтобы посмотреть на свой позор.  
К его удивлению, на такой уж и позор. Не лицо древнегреческого мыслителя, конечно, но все же признаками интеллекта не обделено. Они с Крамом очень органично смотрятся — эдакие суровые парни. Делакур, опять же, изящно оттеняет. А на отдельной колдографии вообще фотограф вывернулся и каким-то чудом нашел ракурс, с которого мрачное рубленное лицо Уоррингтона выглядело эдаким одухотворенным и скульптурным. Даже тяжелые надбровные дуги и сломанный не единожды нос дела не портили. Уоррингтон с некоторым удивлением обнаружил у себя военную выправку, сделавшую бы честь и Дурмстрангу, выразительные четкие скулы, высокий лоб и очень уверенный взгляд, как бы говорящий: «Не извольте волноваться, чести Британии ничего не грозит, не посрамлю».  
Ниже шла обычная газетная вода, про отпрыска древнего благородного рода, чистую кровь, честь предков и славные деяния ушедших во тьму небытия Уоррингтонов. Патриотичненько так, гладко. С намеком на «не Крамом единым» и «есть герой в родных селениях». Скитер, видимо, немыслимым усилием удержалась от гадостей, единственное — прозрачно намекнула, мол, «сердце этого очаровательного чистокровного юноши свободно». Очаровательным Уоррингтона называла только мамочка, и то до школы дело было, но в остальном Кассиус был доволен. Ни Флетчер, ни Гринграсс упомянуты не были. То, как именно он играет в квиддич — тоже. Архив Филча ради «красок» никто не навещал. По факультету тоже не ходили с расспросами, это ясно. А то ведь вякнула бы какая-нибудь сволочь. Слизерин — это, конечно, семья, но в любой семье найдется мелкий злобный завистник.  
А вот на Поттере писака оторвалась. Кассиус зарекался сочувствовать парню, но тут не сдержался. Родителей не постеснялась помянуть, су… нехорошая женщина. Уоррингтон представил, как кисло сейчас бедняге, и страдальчески сморщился. Ведь теперь же до самого первого испытания от него не отстанут. Подростки, что с них взять — такой повод для издевательств для них, как красная тряпка для быка. А Касси был с детства человеком жалостливым. Подбирал всяких… Флетчеров и бездомных котят. С возрастом он, конечно, научился свою жалостливость придерживать. А то ведь на Слизерине — только покажи слабину, как тебе на шею сядут и ножки свесят.  
Вылетевшего из зала сразу после прочтения газеты Поттера Кассиус проводил сочувственным взглядом. Малфой и прочие злорадствовали, а вот ему было как-то грустно от этого злорадства. Глупая вражда. Вот сложно тому же Малфою понять, каково сейчас Поттеру? И по больному прошлись — по родителям, и вообще… Дело ведь не в том, что глупость написали. Дело в том, что все поверили. А Поттер, Уоррингтон давно заметил, парень сильный, гордый, упрямый, самого огненного нрава, да еще и честный — не понимает, что всем не объяснишь, какой ты на самом деле. Ну, что в подушку не рыдаешь, с мишкой не спишь и в подругу не влюблен. И что не просил врать, будто ты тут самый крутой маг в школе. Приятно было бы Малфою оказаться в ситуации, когда не оправдаться? Да он бы первый рыдать в туалет побежал. А Поттер — наверняка — побежал колотить стену. Нет, Уорингтон его за этим занятием не заставал, но своей интуиции на этот счет доверял стопроцентно.  
— Что, Касси, оцениваешь моральный облик врага? — змеей усмехнулся Паркинсон, заметив взгляд Уоррингтона. — По-моему, враг сломлен и молит об ударе милосердия.  
— Реймонд, — предупреждающе поднял ладонь Кассиус. — Не трогай. Ты же не слепой — он сам не в восторге. Его втянули.  
— А еще он на котика похож, — сладким голоском протянул Паркинсон. — Эй, Флетчер, слышишь? Отберут у тебя миску со сливками.  
— А у тебя — красивый ошейник! — крикнул с другого конца стола незакомплексованный Флетчер. Содрав зверскую сумму с первого круга ставок на турнир, душепродавец расцвел и теперь был весь в делах.  
— Эй! — возмутился Паркинсон. — Да когда я…  
— Ты ему еще подоказывай, что это ты мне всю дорогу покровительствуешь, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон, хотя дело именно так и обстояло. Давным-давно, когда они были маленькими и нелепыми, вечно недовольный Рей Паркинсон познакомился с лобастым, как волчонок, угрюмым Касси Уоррингтоном, и дрожащим голоском предложил ему взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Согласно этому договору не по годам развитой Касси должен был таскать тяжелую сумку щуплого Рея, а тот обязался помогать ему с трансфигурацией, зельями и всем-всем-всем. Кассиус тогда был не так демократичен, как сейчас — сейчас бы он ржать не стал. Но тогда заржал — в трансфигурации он и без сопливых разбирался. А потом произошло то, что заставило Кассиуса раз и навсегда зауважать Реймонда — тощий, болезненный мальчишка на голову ниже Уоррингтона разбил ему нос. И ведь не побоялся же огромных кулаков однокурсника. Сцепились они тогда хорошо, декан растаскивал, а джентельменский договор заключили уже в Больничном крыле и подтвердили на отработках. А сумку Паркинсона Кассиус носил до сих пор — чего бы не поносить для хорошего человека?  
Паркинсон мог быть сколь угодно злопамятным, заносчивым, самовлюбленным ублюдком, но другом он все-таки был хорошим — в своей манере честным, верным и временами даже деликатным. И он ценил Уоррингтона — единственного человека, легко выносящего все его немыслимые закидоны. Что Кассиус для Рея, что Реймонд для Касси был первым настоящим другом, готовым простить и понять все и поддержать во всем. Ни тогда, на первом курсе, ни сейчас ни с кем у Уоррингтона не было таких доверительных и близких отношений. Бёрк был себе на уме, Флетчер иногда бесил до крайности, а Гринграсс — это Гринграсс.  
Поэтому ядовитые фразочки Паркинсона Уоррингтон легко пропускал мимо ушей, легко вычленяя суть. Для них двоих короткий диалог, приведенный выше, выглядел примерно так:  
— Он твой соперник. Но да, мальчишку жалко.  
— Как будто ему хотелось быть мне соперником.  
— Думаешь помочь? Сам ведь отвечать будешь.  
— Ты меня знаешь — отвечать я умею.  
Уоррингтон вообще любил разбирать любой из разговоров с Паркинсоном на слои. Это было крайне интересное упражнение. Вот, к примеру, после какого-нибудь матча Паркинсон презрительно цедит про «этот ваш квиддич», а Кассиус знает, что он имеет в виду: «Волновался за тебя, дорогой друг». Или перед экзаменами, когда Реймонд в библиотеку чуть ли не жить переехал, Уоррингтон, может, и говорил ему: «Пять лет не учился — нефиг начинать», но они оба знали, что это значит: «Отдохни, смотреть на тебя больно». Ну не умеют они прямо говорить многие вещи, слизеринцы не так устроены. Но главное ведь, что оба знают, как все обстоит на самом деле.  
Паркинсон вряд ли одобряет сочувствие Поттеру, но выкрикивать тут лозунги точно не будет, не Малфой. Он и Флетчера никогда не одобрял, но выбор Уоррингтона уважал. Дорогой друг Рей ценил умение Кассиуса тонко, по-звериному чувствовать людей и доверял ему в этом вопросе. Может, изящности Уоррингтону и не хватало, но душевной чуткости — с избытком.  
Нет, специально Уоррингтон встречи с Поттером не искал. Так, отслеживал краем глаза, внутренне уверенный, что встреча все же состоится. Тогда можно будет и поговорить. О чем-нибудь. Мерлин, ну что поделать — ну жалостливый Касси, жалостливый, как хаффлпаффская первокурсница. А Поттер тут один из самых несчастных.  
Как думал Кассиус, что оно само выйдет, так и получилось. Он Поттера не караулил.  
По правде, в тот вечер он просто сидел в одной из многочисленных замковых ниш, курил в узкое окно и кормил многочисленных кошек плотвой. Любая кошка в Хогвартсе могла рассчитывать на миску сливок и рыбку от Уоррингтона, и все хвостатые мерзавцы это знали. Частенько вечерами кошки и коты всех возрастов и расцветок собирались в длинный мурчащий и мяукающий хвост, следовавший за Кассиусом неотрывно и преданно. Собрав «своих верных последователей», как называл такие процессии Паркинсон, Уоррингтон удалялся в какую-нибудь нишу или пустующий класс и там наслаждался обществом влюбленных в него ковриков для блох. Периодически он еще и курил, чего никогда не позволял себе ни в гостиной, ни дома. В гостиной был вечно морщащий нос Паркинсон, а дома мамочка не оценила бы этой грани взросления.  
Именно эту сцену и застал гневный и взъерошенный Поттер, который искал в той же нише спасения от поклонников и завистников. Нужно сказать, что мерзкий слизеринец, облепленный кошками и курящий весьма маггловские сигареты, был для гриффиндорца шоком, наравне с новостью о его волшебном происхождении, Волдемортом, торчащим из затылка Квиррелла, гиганской змей в женском туалете и интригой с невиновным крестным. И, видимо, мерзкий слизеринец желал добить Поттера, потому что махнул ему рукой и приглашающе указал на подоконник, смахнув оттуда пару кошек.  
Тут нужно заметить, что Поттер Уоррингтона знал даже меньше, чем Уоррингтон Поттера. По сути, охотник слизеринской команды запомнился ему только весьма болезненным столкновением во время матча. Ну да, из всего змеиного факультета Поттера интересовал один только Малфой, и все остальные парни в зеленом были для него чем-то вроде этого самого Малфоя, с поправкой на внешность. А шестикурсники для него вообще существовали в другой реальности.  
Конечно, после избрания чемпионов Поттер невольно начал наблюдать за своими собратьями по несчастью. Ему было интересно, что чувствуют другие участники Турнира. Именно из-за этого интереса Поттер «открыл» для себя Уоррингтона, которого доселе замечал только на матчах. Нужно сказать, лестного мнения он не составил. Поттер довольно быстро заметил, что Уоррингтон является своеобразным аналогом Кребба и Гойла, только таскался он за Паркинсоном — мелким манерным ломакой с высоким голосом, тягучим произношением и девчачьей прической. Уоррингтон всегда находился где-то поблизости, таскал и свою, и его сумку, и почти всегда молчал. Кроме того, Уоррингтон был высоким, широкоплечим, мускулистым и вообще не сильно походил на школьника — рядом с ним Паркинсон легко мог сойти за ровесника самого Поттера. За самим же чемпионом Слизерина часто пряталась парочка мутных личностей — тощее костлявое нечто, похожее на Снейпа с поправкой на то, что грязные патлы были блондинистые, и мелкий визгливый парень, который обожал начинать разговор с учениками других факультетов примерно так: «Мой дорогой друг Уоррингтон считает, что вам следовало бы... (тут шло перечисление унизительных требований). Иначе он за себя не отвечает». Уоррингтон, впрочем, против этого паноптикума не возражал, что делало его в глазах Поттера практически мебелью.  
Хотя на факультете Уоррингтона любили. Тот же Малфой, как оказалось, часто ошивался вокруг молчаливого шестикурсника, что-то доказывая ему. Отвечал Уоррингтон ему односложно. Кроме того, Поттера поразило, что с другими факультетами у мерзкого слизеринца были довольно ровные отношения. Один раз он видел этого парня что-то обсуждающим с хаффлпаффцем Седриком Диггори, а в другой раз Уоррингтон помогал починить сумку четверокурснице с Когтеврана. Не говоря уже о том, что в библиотеке к нему и Паркинсону часто подсаживались красивые старшекурсницы с разных факультетов. Впрочем, на их заигрывания слизеринцы никак не реагировали.  
Ладно, возможно, Поттер не «немного» наблюдал за Уоррингтоном. Но его искренне оскорбило, что первым и настоящим чемпионом Хогварстса оказался какой-то слизеринец! Это почти то же самое, что Малфой! Наверняка, он как-то сжульничал! И обязательно должен себя выдать. Как-нибудь. Когда-нибудь. Но пока не выдал. Впрочем, каменная физиономия Уоррингтона — это не кривляка-Малфой. У него на роже торжества не прочитаешь.  
— Привет, Поттер, — тем временем спокойно кивнул Поттеру «мерзкий тупой слизеринец, не способный и двух слов связать». — Осторожно, не наступи на кошек.  
— Привет, — по инерции поздоровался с Уоррингтоном Поттер.  
Кассиус вздохнул — Поттер замер посреди обширной ниши, как воплощение когнитивного диссонанса. Как бы в обморок не хлопнулся от сломанного шаблона.  
— Прячешься? — надо же было как-то разговор начать.  
— А тебе какое дело? — оскалился Поттер, передернув плечами и переступив с ноги на ногу. Чуть кошке на хвост не наступил. Но не убежал. Видимо, понимал, что убегать глупо. Гордый гриффиндорский львенок. — Тоже хочешь поболтать о том, как я плачу в подушку? Или спросить, как я обманул Кубок?  
— Зачем? — флегматично пожал плечами Уоррингтон. — Ты ни того, ни другого не делал.  
Нет, нельзя так резко убивать стереотипы. Поттер аж пошатнулся от такого откровения. Но Уоррингтон решил дожать и предложил:  
— Иди сюда. Поговорим. Я так понимаю, поговорить тебе сейчас не с кем.  
Поттер, как загипнотизированный, сделал пару мелких шагов, споткнулся о подвернувшуюся под ноги кошку и не разбил нос только потому, что Кассиус ловко схватил его за шкирку. Герой магического мира задушенно пискнул и отшатнулся, нервно отпихнув от себя лапищу слизеринца.  
— Не суди по себе! Мне есть с кем поговорить! У меня есть друзья!  
— И которому из них ты жалуешься на несправедливость мира? Девочке-библиотеке или рыжему парню, считающему тебя мерзким жуликом? — проникновенно уточнил Уоррингтон. — Не куришь? — и протянул Поттеру пачку.  
— Нет! И я не жалуюсь! И уж тем более не буду жаловаться слизеринцу!  
— А что, факультетская принадлежность принципиальна? — мягко уточнил Кассиус, отведя руку с пачкой сигарет и достав одну. Сделал паузу, аккуратно прикурил от палочки.  
— Слизеринцам нельзя доверять, — буркнул Поттер, но на подоконник почему-то все же уселся. Небезнадежен, наверное. Если все же принять за рабочую версию, что Поттер таков, каким его видит весь мир и Кассиус в частности — горячий маленький гриффиндорец. Да, пожалуй, даже если Поттер прикидывается, удобнее будет думать так. Не портить ему игру.  
— А я секреты рассказывать и не прошу. И доверять не прошу. Я предлагаю поговорить, — спокойно заметил Уоррингтон. — Можно не о Турнире. И не о том, сколько любопытных фактов выдумала Скитер. И не о том, что тебе никто не верит. О чем-нибудь другом. Станет легче, вот увидишь.  
— Почему ты уверен… что Скитер выдумала? И что я не бросал имя?..  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я так думал. Я не против. Я не спорю с людьми, — пояснил Уоррингтон. — Очень помогает в жизни.  
— Ну да, конечно, — саркастично усмехнулся Поттер. — Зачем спорить, если за тебя даже думает Паркинсон? — и тут же отодвинулся и сжался. Забавно, знает, что говорит гадости, но не сдерживается.  
— Паркинсон — мой лучший друг. Иногда он думает правильные вещи, так почему бы не согласиться? — Уоррингтон был по натуре человеком спокойным. Вывести его из равновесия такими детскими оскорблениями было невозможно.  
— Ага, лучший друг… вот мы с Роном друзья, а вы… слизеринцы вообще не дружат, — тихо и невнятно пробормотал Поттер. — Как будто это дружба — вещички за ним таскать.  
— А почему нет? Думаю, ты сумку своей подружки тоже носишь. У нее куча учебников, уверен. И сумка тяжелая, а она — маленькая и слабая, — дай Мерлин, чтобы Паркинсон не узнал, что он «маленький и слабый». Опять оба в больничное крыло загремят. — Слизеринцы очень даже дружат. Вот как ты думаешь, почему я на Слизерин попал?  
— Потому что ты чистокровный, — проворчал Поттер.  
— Нет. Я в поезде познакомился с Флетчером. И мы договорились упросить шляпу пойти на один факультет. У него вся семья на Когтевране учится, а он на Слизерин попал. Наверное, потому что я в поезде его агитировал. А меня шляпа чуть на Гриффиндор не отправила. Я ее минут десять уговаривал. Сидел на этом табурете, как дурак, и уверял, что на Слизерине — мои друзья, — Уоррингтон точно знал, что это дальше Поттера не пойдет — не такой он человек — а потому говорил со спокойным сердцем. — А еще на Гриффиндоре были Уизли, — добавил он.  
— И что? Типа, предатели крови? — снова окрысился Поттер, который только-только расслабился. Уоррингтон коротко рассмеялся.  
— Нет, мы с ними в поезде подрались. Они Флетчеру ботинки приклеили к полу и мантию перекрасили. А потом я их перекрасил… без всякой магии, — Уоррингтон усмехнулся и глубоко затянулся, продемонстрировал Поттеру огромный кулак, которым он тогда Уизли и перекрашивал. — Судьба моя такая — не давать окружающим прибить Флетчера. А он пользуется моей добротой…  
Поттер глубоко вздохнул и вдруг выдал:  
— Я не хотел на Слизерин, потому что там Малфой, — и тут же зажал себе ладонью рот, как будто испугался такого откровения.  
— Малфой — одна из лучших антиреклам моего факультета, — ну а что, доказывать мальчишке, что Малфой не так уж и плох? Дудки, не поверит. — Хотя не лучшая. За первое место могут побороться Снейп и Гринграсс.  
— А Гринграсс — это кто? — удивленно переспросил Поттер.  
— Это воплощенная ненависть к миру. Ну, ты его видел. Мантия на размер больше, чем надо, и волосы, не знающие ужасов помывки. Впрочем, у всех свои тараканы. Он вроде бы просто воды боится.  
— Фу, — сморщил нос Поттер. — Воняет же.  
— Да нет. Очищающее — наше все. Ну, а что еще расчесываться бы не мешало — этого ему не говорили. Надо, кстати, сказать… или самому его расчесать и постричь, что ли, — задумался Уоррингтон. Заметив круглые глаза Поттера, он тут же пояснил: — Он мой сосед по комнате. Я слежу, чтобы он не сдох.  
— А что, может? — мальчишка явственно ожил, даже хихикнул.  
— А он ни черта не жрет, — вздохнул Уоррингтон. — На первом курсе как-то загремел в больничное крыло с истощением. Оказалось — месяц голодал. Я теперь боюсь его на лето домой отпускать.  
— Он что, ненормальный?  
— Я же говорю — отличная антиреклама факультета. А вообще… тут нужно сразу определить, кого называть нормальным. Он не любит людей. Не может есть в Большом зале — ему там совсем хреново. У магглов это называется аутизмом. Может, знаешь?  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивился Поттер. — Ты же это… ну…  
— Чистокровный? Ну и что? Мне что, в средневековье жить и думать, что мыши самозарождаются в грязном тряпье? — Уоррингтон повел широкими плечами и снял с шеи пытающегося добраться до чего-то невероятно важного котенка. — Мир, Поттер, прекрасен, удивителен и разнообразен. Я могу изменять физические законы по своему желанию, но большую часть жизни я живу с ними бок о бок. Чтобы быть хорошим магом, нужно знать очень много вещей о нашем мире. И магглы в этом преуспели больше нас. Именно они открыли такие чудесные вещи, как законы термодинамики, энтропию и… ладно, магглы открыли очень много. И я был бы дураком, если бы пренебрегал этим.  
Уоррингтон замолчал. Речь была для него довольно длинной. Поттер сидел, как пыльным мешком огретый. Восстанавливал картину мира, видимо. Обтекал от откровений «мерзкого слизеринца». Но пусть пошевелит мозгами, ему полезно. Пятнадцать минут назад он был на грани нервного срыва, а сейчас уже забыл о своих проблемах. Как же, такое открытие — слизеринцы, оказывается, тоже люди! А Уоррингтон не просто человек, он еще и думать не брезгует! Шок, сенсация! Это покруче внезапного участия в Турнире.  
Вечерком он, конечно, решит, что это все проявления слизеринского хитрого коварства, но сейчас Поттеру позволено насладиться минуткой необычайных открытий.  
Через несколько минут слизеринец снова заговорил:  
— Знаешь, Поттер, к чему это я? — Уоррингтон затушил сигарету и посмотрел на кошек — они наелись и медленно расходились из ниши. С ним остался только его собственный питомец — здоровенный книззл оттенка, который какой-нибудь Малфой назвал бы «британским голубым», а сам Кассиус считал серым. — К тому, что я такой же человек, как и ты. Только галстук у меня зеленый. Но у меня все так же, как у тебя — друзья, учеба, отработки, эссе. И Малфой тоже человек. И какой-нибудь Крам. А ты — такой же, как и мы. Ты повесил на меня ярлычок «слизеринец» и закрыл на этом дело. А на тебя повесили ярлычок «герой» и тоже больше ничего знать не хотят. Просто смирись с этим. Спорить бесполезно и глупо. И затратно. Лучше цени людей, который хотят знать тебя дальше ярлычка, значка и галстука. А на других — плюнь. И они отстанут.  
— Это ты про Турнир?  
— Это я про все, — поправил его Уоррингтон. — Если хочешь, считай, что это про Турнир. Про квиддич. Про газеты. Про слухи. Про Снейпа, Малфоя или каких-нибудь хаффлпаффцев. Про Филча и отработки. Про МакГонагалл и драки.  
— Я так не могу, — тихо откликнулся Поттер. — И вообще, тебе легче. Ты не этот… не «Мальчик-который-выжил».  
— Я тебе доказывать, кому легче, а кому сложнее, не буду. Всем то легче, то сложнее. Вот смотри, про меня говорят, что я тупой, и что я вылизываю ботинки Паркинсону. Ну и пусть. Может, и вылизываю. Может, и не только ботинки. А может, он мне ботинки вылизывает. Или не он, а Гринграсс. Или Флетчер. А еще я Флинту отсосал, чтобы меня в команду взяли. Или до сих пор отсасываю — кто знает? Никто не знает, но говорят. Ну что ты покраснел? Думаешь, про тебя такого ни разу не говорили? Это у вас на Гриффиндоре просто в лицо такое не говорят. А ты не прислушивался, о чем у тебя за спиной болтают. Впрочем, не прислушивайся. Расстроишься. И про Малфоя говорят. Про Паркинсона, что он трахает сестру. Про Снейпа, что он на отработках развлекается, а потом обливейтом детишек, обливейтом. Про Чанг и Девиса — не слышал? Ну и не надо, — Уоррингтон глубоко вздохнул, решив, что, пожалуй, заболтался. Поттер не был готов к таким откровениям. — Ты — наивный мальчик. Ты думаешь, что гадости говорят только о тебе. Но это школа. А мы — мерзкие жестокие детки. Хочешь жить спокойно? Повзрослей.  
— Да? А в газетах про них не пишут! — Поттер все-таки был очень упрямым. — Про тебя, вот, написали нормально.  
— Конечно. Я сказал, что сниму со Скитер кожу и прибью к дверям ее дома, если она напишет что-то не то, — хмыкнул Уоррингтон. — Ну, намекнул, -тут же поправился он. — Мне-то было бы плевать. Но у меня семья. Мамочка бы расстроилась, она чувствительная натура, типичный такой Хаффлпафф. Да и газеты, ты прав, все же не школьные слухи. Но тут вот какое дело — тебе после убийства Лорда уже ничего не повредит. А я — сын Пожирателя. Так что это вопрос не школьной болтовни, а будущего.  
— Все у тебя просто! — возмутился Поттер. — Все можно объяснить, и везде ты прав!  
— Поттер, — успокаивающе произнес Уоррингтон, слезая с подоконника. — Если чему на Слизерине и учишься — быть правым, даже когда ошибаешься.  
— Это значит, что ты мне сейчас мог просто врать.  
— Конечно. Ты бы понял это к вечеру, если бы я не намекнул прямо сейчас.  
— Это так по… слизерински.  
— У тебя знакомых на Слизерине нет, чтобы судить, что по-слизерински, а что нет, — Уоррингтон наклонился к Поттеру и положил ему ладонь на плечо. — Я сейчас скажу вещь, которую ты примешь или за ложь, или за издевательство. Но я скажу правду. Слушаешь? — Поттер недовольно кивнул и дернул плечом, стремясь сбросить ладонь Кассиуса. — Я заговорил с тобой, потому что тебе четырнадцать, ты чувствительный ребенок с душой нараспашку, и мне тебя очень жалко. И я просто хотел помочь.  
Сказав это, Уоррингтон резко развернулся и вышел из ниши. Неизвестно, помог ли он Поттеру, но тому теперь точно будет о чем подумать, кроме того, какой он несчастный и всеми брошенный. Может, о том, что на Слизерине учатся тоже люди. А может, о том, какие слизеринцы мерзкие и коварные. Какая разница? В его ситуации самое главное — голову чем-нибудь занять.


	4. Благородство и другие заветы Салазара

Не сказать, что Уоррингтон не любил походы в Хогсмит. Скорее, не видел в них смысла. Сладостей он наелся еще на третьем курсе, тогда же напился сливочного пива. На свидания он не ходил. Канцтовары были куплены еще в сентябре. И вот честное слово — Кассиус лучше бы в гостиной книжечку по трансфигурации почитал или подробно разобрал, какого черта у него взорвался котел на зельях.  
Но тут такое дело — у Кассиуса был Паркинсон, который не любил оставаться без сопровождения. Что было очень разумно с его стороны, принимая во внимание хреновый характер Реймонда и количество людей, мечтающих оторвать ему голову. К счастью, почти все эти люди были недостаточно злы, чтобы плюнуть на чувство самосохранения и проклясть Паркинсона при Уоррингтоне. Ну а те, которые были злы достаточно, отлавливались Кассиусом на подходах. И почему-то очень любили планировать «акции возмездия» на походы в Хогсмит, после которых Кассиус всерьез задумывался о карьере телохранителя. А что? Привычки уже выработались, терпеть заносчивых засранцев он умеет, мягко пеленать всяких идиотов — тоже.  
Впрочем, сегодня было полегче. Кажется, обычные злопыхатели Паркинсона решили не связываться с Уоррингтоном из-за его чемпионского титула. Ну, и Реймонда не трогали по мелкому блату. Но привычка есть привычка, а потому этим чудесным субботним утром Уоррингтон угрюмо тащился за Паркинсоном, щурился на яркое солнышко и слушал щебетание новой девушки своего не склонного к моногамии друга.  
Девушка была красивая, но ни ее имени, ни даже факультета Уоррингтон не помнил — возможно, француженка. Это объяснило бы, почему Паркинсон так распускает хвост и сочиняет немыслимые истории. Уоррингтон счел бы девушку милой, но она болтала даже больше Флетчера, что мешало зарождению симпатии. К тому же он предчувствовал кафе мадам Паддифут, а это радости не добавляло.  
Флетчер давным-давно ушел в отрыв от их компании, и только его макушка светилась вдалеке косматым солнышком. Он летел навстречу гоблинам-ренегатам и высоким ставкам. В чем-то Уоррингтон ему даже завидовал. Уж лучше гоблины, чем приторно-сладкий чай и несколько часов в одиночестве за столиком кафе для влюбленных. В таким моменты невозмутимость Уоррингтона ему изменяла — что бы он Поттеру ни говорил, не во всякой ситуации можно остаться с каменной рожей.  
Где был Бёрк, Уоррингтон не знал, но полагал, что тот проводит время так, как хотелось бы самому Кассиусу. Зато Гринграсс выполз из своей темной обители и тащится за их маленькой компанией на некотором отдалении. Третьекурсники под его мрачным взглядом то и дело поскальзываются и падают на ровном месте. В другой ситуации это Уоррингтона бы не повеселило, но сейчас ему почти смешно. Хотя надо бы спросить у Гринграсса, чего это он вылез на свет божий. Обычно ведь его и на завтрак не вытащишь, а тут — целая прогулка в Хогсмит. Как бы не захлебнулся ядом и ненавистью к «этим вашим мерзким людишкам».  
Правда, лучше его одного не оставлять. Гриффиндорцы не дремлют.  
Мимо пронеслась стайка хихикающих третьекурсниц со Слизерина, которые на мгновение притормозили неподалеку от Уоррингтона, толкаясь локтями и переглядываясь. У каждой девчонки на мантии было по крупному значку с надписью «Уоррингтон — настоящий чемпион!», и они сочли свои долгом демонстративно сменить сменить ее на «Потти — смердяк!». В Малфое загибался талант пиар-менеджера.  
Чудовищным усилием воли Кассиус заставил себя не закатывать глаза. К популярности у некоторых девушек, которые вдруг открыли для себя, что он мужественный, чистокровный и вообще лапочка, он оказался не готов. Он был совсем не прочь вернуться к бытовавшему все прошлые годы «тот парень, похожий на ленивца». Правда, на ленивца Касси был похож только первые курсы… но это определенно было лучше, чем популярность. Серьезно, он бы с удовольствием перевесил всех этих хихикающих девчонок на шею Паркинсону. Дорогой друг бы оценил.  
Третьекурсницы, кстати, далеко не ушли — поскользнулись все, одновременно. Судя по ойканьям и аханьям, без разбитых коленок не обошлось.  
Уоррингтон обернулся к Гринграссу, укоризненно покачав головой. Тот скорчил одну из сотни своих гримас, выражающих крайнюю степень ненависти к миру, и сверкнул глазами на радостно скачущего по дорожке гриффиндорца. Все-таки дурной глаз Гринграсса — это нечто.  
Перед кафе мадам Паддифут Уоррингтон замешкался. Ему совсем не хотелось оставлять Гринграсса одного, не хотелось тащить его в кафе, где он испортит свидания все присутствующим, но и Паркинсона бросать тоже не хотелось. Поймав Реймонда за рукав, Кассиус тихо спросил:  
— Я тебе очень нужен?  
— А что, у тебя планы? — ехидно-растерянно отозвался Паркинсон, обнимая жеманную девицу за талию.  
— Гринграсс, — коротко отозвался Уоррингтон.  
— Да, он не оценит свидание у мадам Паддифут, — хмыкнул, как всегда, ядовитый Реймонд, но тут же встряхнул своей темной гривой и махнул рукой. — Да иди, конечно. Рад, что вы разобрались в своих отношениях и признали чувства, которые испытываете друг к другу вот уже много лет…  
— Надеюсь, тебе не свернут без меня шею, — в тон ему отозвался Уоррингтон. — Если что — ори. Я знаю, ты умеешь.  
— …хотя целоваться с ним я бы тебе не советовал. Наверняка он ядовитый.  
— Прекрати, Паркинсон, иначе я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь.  
— Конечно. Ты моя горилла.  
— Рад, что ты признался. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Помолвку назначим на весну. Все, иди, подлый изменник, пока я не проклял тебя в порыве ревности.  
— Мое сердце всегда с тобой, Паркинсон, — на этой радостной ноте Уоррингтон откланялся и пошел ловить мрачного, как дементор, Гринграсса.  
Гринрасс на фоне радостного, пестрого, шумного Хогсмита выглядел еще нелепее, чем обычно. Он стоял под магическим фонариком, зачем-то горящим среди дня, озаренный малиновым светом, и был не столько злым, сколько несчастным. Тощие руки он беспомощно вытянул по швам, даже не подумав засунуть в карманы, длинная шея торчала из распахнутого ворота, а волосы облепили бледную физиономию. Уоррингтон походя запахнул ему мантию и намотал свой шарф по самый красный сопливый нос, а потом так же буднично взял дрожащие ручонки в ладони и принялся растирать. Гринграсс сверкал безумными глазищами и шмыгал, но вырываться и не думал — запомнил, что это бесполезно. Опять не оделся, придурок. А ведь это Шотландия, а не Франция. Кто его будет поить зельями, когда он заболеет? Правильно — Уоррингтон.  
— Куда пойдем греться? В «Три метлы» или «Кабанью голову»? — спросил Кассиус у этого неприспособленного идиота. Чего он вообще поперся в Хогсмит? — Или тебе что-то купить надо? Нет? Тогда пошли, весь закоченел… куда идем? Давай словами, сам знаешь, как у меня с легилименцией…  
Гринграсс промолчал, взял Уоррингтона негнущимися пальцами за рукав и повел его в сторону «Кабаньей головы». Ну забегаловка, так забегаловка. Там хоть огневиски купить можно, чтобы отпоить чертова социопата. Старина Аберфорт продавал выпивку совершенно спокойно, на возраст не смотрел.  
В забегаловке было дымно, накурено, мутно, грязно и, единственное, что хорошо — тепло. Уоррингтон оставил Гринграсса в самом темном углу — знал, как он не любит быть на виду — и пошел покупать «Огденское». Вместо закуски Аберфорт, как всегда, предложил зажаренные до состояния углей сухари и плесневелые орешки. Уоррингтон счел, что сухари безопаснее, забрал захватанные стаканы, бутылку и мисочку и вернулся к столику. Гринграсс сидел там, нахохленный и замерзший, капающий талой водой с волос на грязную столешницу.  
Уоррингтон устроился рядом, убрал с лица своего долбанутого соседа застилающие его спутанные пряди и завязал их в хвост на затылке. Вообще-то большую часть времени Гринграсс все же был способен обслуживать себя, но именно что большую часть времени. Периодически у него бывали плохие дни, когда он просто сидел на месте, сверлил взглядом одну точку и ни на что не реагировал. Не говоря уже о том, что жрать в большом зале Гринграсс не мог физически. Первая и последняя попытка Уоррингтона накормить его там закончилась грандиозной истерикой психа и месяцем в больничном крыле для Кассиуса, который клялся и божился, что больше никогда-никогда! Никогда больше этому психу он помогать не будет.  
Ага, как же. Уоррингтон был слишком ответственным и сердечным, чтобы спокойно наблюдать, как Гринграсс раз за разом хлопается в обморок от истощения. Постепенно он привык к «плохим дням» Гринграсса, да и вообще, взял на себя заботу о его состоянии. Не на Снейпа же надеяться — тот, судя по внешнему виду, тоже не особо умеет за собой следить и только тем от Гринграсса и отличается (в худшую сторону), что разговорчивый.  
Вот и сейчас Уоррингтон влил в Гринграсса огневиски, не спрашивая его мнения. Тот слабо отбивался и хватал Кассиуса за руки, но хватку слизеринского охотника было не так-то просто разжать. Иногда Уоррингтон думал, что сопротивляется Гринграсс из принципа. Хотя бы потому, что он в такие моменты ни разу не проклял свою невольную няньку, а проклинал он всех и вся.  
— Шоколадку хочешь? — предложил Уоррингтон, заправляя не попавшие в хвост пряди за уши Гринграсса. Тот только невнятно зашипел, показав неровный прикус и крупноватые острые клыки. — Вкусная шоколадка, — Кассиус невозмутимо зашелестел оберткой. — Вкусная-вкусная шоколадка. С орешками и изюмом, я знаю, ты такие любишь. Давай, не капризничай. Пить огневиски на пустой желудок — дурной тон. А сухарики ты не будешь. Ну, Гринграсс, не заставляй меня применять силу. Дольку за Снейпа… не хочешь за Снейпа? Давай тогда дольку за милого доброго Касси, Гринграсс, — Гринграсс ежился, вертелся и пытался отползти к стенке. Сладкое он любил, это Уоррингтон знал точно, но не покобениться не мог. — Гринграсс, — Кассиус поймал однокурсника за подбородок. — Ты любишь шоколад. Я его для тебя купил, так что бери, — Гринграсс снова ощерился, но все-таки взял заранее отломленную дольку и быстро сунул ее в рот. Кассиус давно понял, что психу просто нравится, когда его уговаривают. — Еще бери, — тот сморщился и закрыл лицо ладонями, но Кассиус терпеливо взял его за запястья и отвел их в стороны. — Лазарус, тебе семнадцать лет, а ведешь себя, как моя младшая сестра, — Гринграсс тут же с силой пнул его под столом по лодыжке. Метко и больно. — Уй, сволочь! Ладно, моя сестра — милая девочка, а ты гад. Не хочешь шоколадку — сам съем.  
Как всегда, Гринграсс выхватил шоколадку у Уоррингтона из-под носа. Видимо, из чувства внутреннего противоречия. Догрызя плитку где-то до середины, он сверкнул на Кассиуса глазами и невнятно буркнул:  
— Спсб.  
— Да ты сегодня удивительно многословен, друг мой, — ухмыльнулся Кассиус. — Целое «спасибо». Месяц твоего голоса не слышал. Может, поболтаем о жизни?  
Лазарус только шмыгнул носом, продолжая грызть шоколад.  
— Вот за что тебя люблю — ты у нас парень сдержанный, молчаливый, скромный. После Флетчера — самое то.  
На лицо Гринграсса не то что облако — целый циклон наполз. Почему-то он тоже Флетчера не любил, хотя тот его в детстве не запугивал и боггартом его не был. Уоррингтон разбирался в людях, но внутренний мир Гринграсса для него был непостижим. Видимо, человеком дорогой однокурсник не был.  
— С тобой поговорить приятно. Никаких споров, все чинно и спокойно.  
Гринграсс только невнятно хмыкнул.  
— Только вот зачем ты в Хогсмит поперся, горе?  
Неопределенное пожатие плечами было Уоррингтону ответом.  
— Скучно?  
Снова пожатие плечами.  
— Вот что бы ты делал, если бы я с какой-нибудь девушкой был?  
Лазарус оторвался от шоколадки и выразительно провел тощими пальцами по горлу. Да, это была одна из причин, по которой романтика Уоррингтону не грозила — к нему прилагался Гринграсс и его мизантропия.  
— Чтоб ты знал — все равно придется. Я узнавал, мне в этом году Рождественский Бал открывать. Танцульки, выпивульки, поцелуйчики за портьерой…  
Гринграсс презрительно скривил рожу. Он умел строить гадкие гримасы, но эта, на вкус Уоррингтона, получилась особенно пакостной. В переводе на человеческий она значила нецензурное: «Ебал я гиппогрифом эти ваши отношения».  
— Будешь корчить рожи, я тебя на бал приглашу. По регламенту можно. Наши предки были незакомплексованными ребятами.  
В ответ Уоррингтон получил еще один пинок по лодыжке и полюбовался на красные от гнева уши Гринграсса.  
Шуточки все, конечно. Это сто лет назад было можно хоть гоблина притащить, и всем было наплевать. А ныне — маггловские веянья-с, не извольте смущать наших грязнокровных друзей. Хотя было бы очень весело. Не Гринграсса, конечно, с его координацией танцевать — страшное дело, но вот Паркинсона можно было бы пригласить. Просто чтоб грязнокровкам плохо стало. Но Уоррингтон — человек ни разу не эпатажный, да и, несмотря на обычные для старшекурсников рискованные шуточки, не ощущающий в себе особой тяги к своему полу. Для справедливости стоит заметить, что он и тяги к противоположному полу не ощущал. Особых комплексов по этому поводу Уоррингтон не имел — все успеется. У волшебников жизнь длинная.  
Хотя... можно подумать на эту тему. Он-то не эпатажный. А вот тот же Бёрк с руками оторвет идею, как выбесить и шокировать пару-тройку грязнокровок и, если получится, саму МакГонагалл. Нужно будет ему подсказать. Бёрк идеи Уоррингтона обычно реализовал красиво, зрелищно и памятно, так что на Балу будет всяко повеселее, чем на обычных Рождественских приемах в богатых домах.  
— А вот правда, кого мне на бал приглашать? — Уоррингтон не любил отношения. Отношения были той частью человеческой жизни, в которой он чувствовал себя слоном в посудной лавке. Нет, начать было несложно — девушки еще курса с четвертого начали заглядываться на не по годам развитого, высокого и широкоплечего парня, вдобавок ко всем этим достоинствам еще и отлично играющего в квиддич. А вот в остальном… своим личным рекордом Уоррингтон считал три свидания. И многие слизеринки (и когтевранки, если на то пошло) об этом знали.  
Конечно, бал еще нескоро, но Уоррингтон предпочитал позаботиться о таких вещах очень загодя. К экзаменам он неспешно начинал готовиться еще за полгода до них, а до бала времени оставалось куда меньше.  
— Гринграсс, можно я приглашу какую-нибудь твою сестру? — уточнил Уоррингтон у однокурсника. Сестры у Гринграсса были совершенно адекватные. Особенно на фоне старшего братишки. Наверное, потому что их рожала какая-то никому не известная полукровка, а не родная сестра Гринграсса-старшего (все вышесказанное в приличном обществе замалчивалось, но шила в мешке не утаишь).  
То ли в Гринграссе взыграли доселе никак себя не проявлявшие братские чувства, то ли Астория и Дафна были уже ангажированы, но он гневно оскалился в ответ на вопрос и швырнул в Кассиуса стаканом. Пустым, и то хлеб — реакция охотника не подвела, и Уоррингтон стакан поймал.  
— Эй, ты же меня знаешь — я чисто на потанцевать прошу, ничего такого!  
Видимо, настроение у Гринграсса сегодня было ни к черту, потому что он с шипением оцарапал Уоррингтону руку, вцепившись в нее длинными, тощими и очень сильными пальцами.  
Зализывая глубокие царапины, Уоррингтон флегматично размышлял о том, что надо бы подстричь Лазарусу ногти и где-то достать настойку бадьяна — раны после Гринграсса оставались пакостные, болезненные, источающие гной и заживающие месяцами, если их не прижечь зельями.  
Внезапно его схватили со спины и высоким голосом Флетчера завопили в самое ухо:  
— Касси-Кассиус, золото мое, я нашел тебя! Я искал — и нашел, где моя награда? О, огневиски!  
Кассиус только закатил глаза — годы общения с Гринграссом и Флетчером сделали из него стоика. Флетчер тем временем налил огневиски в стакан, из которого недавно пил Лазарус, и безбоязненно отведал горячительного, довольно щурясь и шумно пыхтя. Его бесстрашие можно было объяснить только тем, что стакан он отобрал у Уоррингтона и не знал, что к нему недавно прикладывался самый страшный кошмар мелкого душепродавца.  
Дождавшись, пока Флетчер выпьет половину, Уоррингтон мстительно заметил:  
— Из него пил Гринграсс, — а потом на всякий случай прикрылся невербальным Протего.  
И не зря — Флетчер выронил стакан, подскочил и закашлялся, разбрызгивая огневиски и, кажется, пытаясь родить выпитое обратно. Даже Гринграсс соизволил оценить эту сцену — на его угрюмом лице проступило явственное злорадство, и Кассиусу показалось даже, что он подумывал улыбнуться.  
Откашлявшись и отматерившись, Флетчер произнес несчастным хриплым голосом:  
— Я умру, да, умру?  
— Не думаю, — флегматично улыбнулся Уоррингтон, встряхивая его невербальным очищающим. Не сказать, правда, чтобы от этого Флетчер стал намного чище. Даже после шести лет на Слизерине он не приучился ходить в мантии, не загаженной зельями и не прожженной заклинаниями, и труды домовиков тут совершенно не помогали. За честь факультета с ним бились все старосты, что были за эти годы, но добились только того, что Флетчер перестал таскать в карманах печенье. Не аристократами едиными полон Слизерин, да, да.  
— Фух, слава Салазару, — тем временем облегченно выдохнул Флетчер, устраиваясь на стуле так, чтобы между ним и Гринграссом оказался Кассиус.  
— По правде говоря я думаю, Флетч, что ты не умрешь своей смертью. Тебя просто однажды убьют, — обстоятельно сообщил ему Уоррингтон. — Сколько я тебе раз говорил — не прыгай на меня со спины, на проклятие напорешься?  
— Ну ты ж знаешь, что это я, твой любимейший друг Флетчер! — радостно рассмеялся этот оптимист. Флетчер вообще не умел подолгу грустить. Даже такой ужас, как огневиски из стакана Гринграсса, стирался из его памяти в считанные минуты. — Я так искал тебя, так искал! Мой золотоносный бычок, Уоррингтон, дельце требует от меня задать тебе неловкий вопрос.  
— Ну раз дельце требует, — хмыкнул Кассиус, доставая вторую шоколадку и протягивая ее Гринграссу. А то дражайший Лазарус уже начал поглядывать на стрекочущего Флетчера с особой хищностью. Наверняка думает о том, как бы незаметно достать палочку и показать кудлатому букмекеру, почему темную магию запретили.  
— Дельце и деловые партнеры, — с несвойственной ему педантичностью уточнил Флетчер. — Касси, детка, а ты готовишься к первому испытанию?  
— Ты имеешь ввиду, написал ли я завещание? — невозмутимо уточнил Уоррингтон, который завещание и правда написал, правда, не из-за Турнира, а еще пару лет назад, когда понял окончательно, что не так безопасен Хог, как его малюют.  
— Нет! Я имею ввиду шпионаж! Наушничество! Злостные козни! — орал Флетчер так громко и в таком неподходящем месте, что, даже планируй Уоррингтон вышеперечисленное, ему пришлось бы срочно от своих планов отказаться.  
Гринграсс посмотрел на Кассиуса заинтересованно, и приподнял брови. Мол, неужто ты собрался убивать конкурентов, да без меня? Как ты мог, дорогой друг! Учти, мол, что никуда я тебя одного не отпущу, священный долг требует от меня помогать и поддерживать тебя в твоих начинания.  
Кассиус отрицательно покачал головой и извиняющееся улыбнулся Гринграссу, протягивая ему очередную шоколадную дольку. Тот раздраженно сморщился и гневно отвернулся, как всегда, недовольный тем, что убивать никто никого не собирается. Но потом за долькой потянулся Флетчер, и Лазарь ломаться перестал. Уоррингтон в очередной раз почувствал себя воспитателем детского сада, потому что теперь уже Герберт скорчил несчастную физиономию. Разломив шоколадку пополам и подсунув часть Флетчеру, Уоррингтон устало уточнил:  
— Тебе сейчас интересно, пытаюсь ли я обойти прямой запрет организаторов и выяснить суть первого тура?  
— Пытаешься? Надо не пытаться, надо обходить! — решительно воскликнул Флетчер, рубанув воздух ладонью.  
— Я пас, — поднял руки Уоррингтон. — Флетчер, ты же читал хроники турнира. Первое задание — победить чудовище. Мне не обязательно знать, какое точно чудовище. Учитывая класс опасности, ограничусь общей подготовкой, — хотя звучало, конечно, как шапкозакидательство. Против пятого класса опасности — общая подготовка.  
— Ты даже не готовишься! — ужаснулся Флетчер.  
— Я готовлюсь. Я бегаю по утрам. Бег в общении с чудовищами очень помогает, ты же ходишь на уроки Хагрида, — по правде сказать, на уроках Хагрида Флетчер как раз бегом и занимался в основном, о чем на Слизерине уже анекдоты ходить начали.  
— Салазар завещал жульничать, — сдулся оскорбленный в лучших чувствах мелкий букмекер.  
— Флетч, успокойся, нервный ты наш, — Уоррингтон положил локти на стол и заговорил мерным, спокойным голосом. — Я, в общем-то, готов к любой твари пятого класса опасности. Давай по порядку. Акромантул проще всего, ты же помнишь, мы на четвертом курсе еще с ними дело имели. Даже взрослому не понравится мое Инсендио и Редукто. Не знаю, сколько их будет, но из Запретного Леса могут притащить много. Но пусть много. Протего Тоталум я еще не разучился ставить, ты сам видел не далее, как три дня назад, когда нас те чокнутые гриффы пытались прижать. Накроюсь стационарным куполом, а потом дело техники — трансфигурирую землю под ногами пауков в десятифутовые стальные пики, всегда, знаешь ли, любил бабочек на булавках. И как на тренировке — Редукто, Редукто, Редукто их!  
— А если василиск? Как ты с василиском разберешься без подготовки, Касси? Ты не Поттер! — включился в игру Флетчер.  
Кассиус быстро посмотрел на Гринграсса, но тот слушал с отстраненным видом и вроде бы не скучал. Скучающий Лазарь мог начать проклинать окружающих из чувства внутренней мерзости, а отвечать заставили бы Уоррингтона.  
— Не знаю, как там Поттер разобрался, но вряд ли в школу привезут взрослого. Взглядом он не убьет, только окаменит… хотя да, у него магическая резистентность, Протего не закроешься. Но тут метод один, что для василиска, что для дракона, что для химеры, что для мантикоры — нахуй магию. Как завещали прадеды: берешь щит, берешь меч, желательно из гоблинской стали, и тут уж помогай Мерлин. Кровь даст — выйдешь из боя героем.  
— А, ну да, ты ж дохрена чистокровный, у вас свои примочки, — поскучнел Флетчер, который «дохрена чистокровным» не был.  
Уоррингтон только пожал плечами: в обычной жизни его чистокровность не давала ровным счетом никаких преимуществ. Он ни знаниями, ни колдовским умением не перещеголял бы какого-нибудь полукровку с Когтеврана. Чара в чистой крови, чара, направленная вовнутрь, имела смысл только в пиковых ситуациях, вроде боя с химерой. Когда на тварь не действуют заклинания, на первое место выходили сила, скорость и выносливость. Сами понимаете, как много это могло значить во времена дикие и прекрасные, и как ничтожно мало значило ныне, когда все мирно и чинно. Времена воинов-колдунов давно прошли.  
— А знаешь, Касси, я бы все же нахуй магию не слал, — вдруг заметил Флетчер. — В одиночку, да против дракона — это только наши прадеды могли.  
— Непосредственную магию, я имею в виду. Оружейные чары и проклятия без смысла, в пятом классе на всех, кроме акромантула, они действуют так себе, нужен коллективный каст, а я буду один. Щиты они пробьют за счет резистентности к магии, кто физически, кто собственной магией, как тот же василиск, — исправился Кассиус. — Без опосредованной тут не обойтись. Трансфигурация, чтобы отвлечь внимание… Нужны зачарованные доспехи или что-то в этом роде, зелья не помешают. Да и тот же щит и меч — не простые же, артефакты.  
— Ты же знаешь, что артефакты и амулеты запрещены? — скучным голосом уточнил Флетчер.  
— Я знаю, что разрешена палочка и все, что я могу получить с ее помощью, — подловил его Уоррингтон. — А Акцио еще на четвертом курсе учат. То есть я могу получить вообще все, что душе угодно.  
— Да половина зелий срезонирует от Акцио! Пить их — травиться!  
Кассиус не был уверен, что зелья от чар именно резонировали.  
— Поэтому я составил список тех, что не резонируют, — ухмыльнулся он. — Они очень пригодятся, если я буду иметь дело с нунду, мантикорой или химерой. Противоядия.  
— А на гоблинский меч твое Акцио вообще не сработает, — противным голосом напомнил Флетчер. Спорить с Кассиусом ему всегда нравилось, и это было зачастую взаимно.  
— Флетчер, это мой меч. Моего рода. Он на мою кровь привязан, тут никакое Акцио не нужно, — Уоррингтон решил промолчать о том, что с мечом другая проблема. Он ни Мерлина не представлял, как с этой железкой обращаться. Фехтование даже в самых двинутых на консервативности чистокровных родах перестали преподавать уже лет сто как. Магических тварей и нелюдь, против которых и ходили маги с мечом, давно повыбили, а друг против друга волшебники предпочитали чистую дуэль на одних чарах. Собственно, освоением холодного железа он и собирался заняться в оставшееся до турнира время. Надо хотя бы понять, как не зарезать самого себя.  
В фамильной оружейной были еще копье, секира и булава, но про них Уоррингтон знал еще меньше, чем про меч. Про все те мечи, что имелись в роду Уоррингтонов.  
И одно хорошо — Уоррингтон, как минимум, знает, что волшебник с гоблинским клинком и правда может выйти победителем из схватки с тварью. Гарри Поттер тому пример. Хотя Флетчер, конечно, все же слегка растравил душу. Уоррингтон не отказался бы знать, кого конкретно ему придется убивать.  
— Ну ладно, убедил, красноречивый, я в тебя верю. А смеркут что? — Флетчер лукаво улыбнулся. Он знал, что с Патронусом у Уоррингтона еще хуже, чем никак.  
— Я убегу в ужасе, — очень серьезно ответил Кассиус. — Так по правилам тоже можно.  
Засмеялся — мерзким скрежещущим смехом — только Гринграсс.  
* * *  
Гарри целыми днями думал о драконах. Ни о чем другом — ни о дующемся Роне, ни о неслизеринском слизеринце Уоррингтоне, который навсегда порвал ему шаблон парой фраз, ни о сходящей с ума по домовым эльфам Гермионе — думать не получалось. Драконы, огромные, пышущие пламенем драконы, ужас и смерть, заняли все его мысли. Он даже мимоходом подумал о побеге из Хогвартса. Потому что — шкура все-таки дороже какой-то там славы, которая ему и не сдалась.  
Хотя мысли были на редкость кощунственные. Другого дома, кроме Хогвартса, у Гарри никогда не было. Не считать же таковым дом Дурслей, которые могли быть похуже каких-то там драконов. По сравнению с Дурслями вообще все его волнения были как-то беспочвенны и недостаточно серьезны. Успокаивая себя тем, что уж как-нибудь он справится (справился же он с василиском), Поттер насильно запихнул в себя завтрак и поспешил на уроки.  
И тут он в очередной раз заметил выходящего из-за слизеринского стола Уоррингтона. Не то, чтобы в этом было что-то необычное — после того, как Гарри открыл для себя слизеринского чемпиона, он замечал Кассиуса постоянно. Человека вроде Уоррингтона тяжело упустить из поля зрения, при его-то габаритах.  
Но сейчас Гарри неприятно корябнула какая-то мысль, и эта мысль была не досужим рассуждением о том, как Уоррингтон обманул Кубок. Это в гриффиндорской гостиной обсудили давным-давно. Что уж говорить — чемпионством какого-то тупого слизня были недовольны очень многие. Кое-кто из гриффиндорцев в открытую демонстрировал это самому Уоррингтону и его компании, но Кассиусу и правда было наплевать на мнение окружающих, пока это мнение не переходило в попытки его проклясть. Впрочем, на это мало кто подписывался. Компания слизеринца, как заметил Гарри, была сплоченной и решительной, в драку они вступали без лишних сантиментов, и действовали, на зависть неорганизованным недовольным с Гриффиндора, четко и взвешенно. На днях он лично видел, как слизеринцы походя размазали пятерых семикурсников смешанного состава Гриффиндор-Хаффлпафф, и — чего уж с самим собой душой кривить — это было круто. Манерный ломака Паркинсон в бою оказался опасен, быстр, непредсказуем и агрессивен, как разозленная гадюка; смешной и нелепый Флетчер был докой по части мелких неприятных проклятий, которые срывались с его палочки настоящим водопадом; невнятный и неприметный парень, имени которого Поттер не знал, показывал класс в боевой трансфигурации, оживив несколько доспехов; Уоррингтон же был просто невероятно хорош в щитовых чарах — его однокурсников не достало ни одно заклятье. А ведь дело началось с простой подножки Паркинсону. Но, как заявил мрачно-спокойный Уоррингтон разоряющейся о непозволительном поведении МакГонагалл: «Отвечать надо сразу, и отвечать надо жестко. Моду взяли, наследникам Древнейших и Благороднейших Домов подножки ставить». На отработки, конечно, отправились все четверо, но, кажется, их это не особо волновало.  
После этого если кто и шипел про Уоррингтона, то шипел тихо. Потому что кроме четверых, участвовавших в дуэли, был еще и Гринграсс. Гарри не знал, как он это делал, но дерганный, очевидно, ненормальный парень, проклинал без палочки, и проклинал надежно, накрепко.  
В общем, царапало Гарри вовсе не чемпионство Уоррингтона. Ну, то есть и оно тоже, но сейчас дело было не в этом.  
Уоррингтон не знал про драконов, вот что. Гарри знал, да и Флер и Краму директора, понятное дело, рассказали, а вот слизеринец не знал. Поттеру было даже как-то неприятно от того, что он, можно сказать, сжульничал. Ему же подсказали. Это было совершенно нечестно, особенно если учесть, что только Уоррингтону никто и не подсказывал. И не подскажут, потому что он слизеринец, его половина школы ненавидит. Ну ладно, не половина. Но Хагрид точно недолюбливает, вон как он ворчал насчет чемпионства слизеринца. «Скользкая гадюка, везде пролезет». А кто, кроме Хагрида может быть так добродушен, что подскажет в обход правил? Не Снейп же. Снейп вообще всех ненавидит, только со своих он хотя бы баллов не снимает. Но и подсказывать точно не будет. Что там говорить, Гермиона призналась, что подслушала — Снейп распекал Уоррингтона за участие. «Имейте в виду, слава — это еще не все. Я был лучшего мнения о вас, Кассиус, а вы, значит, слишком тупы и не понимаете, что свернете на Турнире шею. Еще и факультет опозорите…»  
А кроме Снейпа, и подсказать некому. Даже МакГонагалл, кажется, не слишком одобряет Уоррингтона, хоть она и не любит пристрастность. Но Гермиона вот говорит Гарри, что учителя не слишком довольны. Спраут расстроилась, что не Диггори — у него, ходят слухи, были неплохие шансы. МакГонагалл все же патриотка, она предпочтет болеть за Гарри. Грюм тоже был за него — и клеймил Уоррингтона «Пожирательским сынком». И Кассиусу вроде бы все равно, только взгляд у него нехорошо стынет, когда он смотрит в сторону профессора ЗОТИ.  
А без помощи старших драконов не найти. Гарри пробовал, думал разглядеть получше, но не вышло. Гермиона сказала, что это какие-то чары ненаходимости.  
Вот и выходило, что Гарри, получивший фору, пусть и невольно, был большим слизеринцем (читай — жуликом), чем Уоррингтон, который честно ждал объявления задания. И Поттеру было определенно стыдно за себя. Он-то может подготовиться, а вот слизеринец… а вдруг не будет знать подходящего заклинания? В книгах-то особо ничего нет, даже если специально искать.  
— Встретимся в оранжерее, Гермиона, — посмотрел вслед уходящему Кассиусу Гарри — ему только что пришла в голову одна мысль. — Иди, я тебя догоню.  
К тому моменту, как Гарри подбежал к лестнице, Уоррингтон уже был наверху, окруженный щебечущими слизеринками-шестикурсницами. Гарри показалось, что тому очень неловко сейчас — он совсем не смотрел на девушек и стоял, слишком демонстративно роясь в сумке.  
Такой шанс не стоило упускать, и Поттер вытащил палочку, тщательно прицелился и прошептал: «Диффиндо». Сумка Кассиуса лопнула по шву, и на пол посыпались учебники, мелкие монеты и почему-то шоколадки в ярких обертках. Гарри невольно хихикнул — Уоррингтон совсем не был похож на тайного сладкоежку.  
Слизеринки как-то очень резко расступились, поскучнели лицами, а потом и вовсе поспешно убежали вверх по лестнице. Гарри только и успел услышать громкое и возмущенное: «Чертов Гринграсс». Кассиус проводил их непонятным взглядом, а потом достал палочку и парой взмахов собрал свои вещи с пола. Гарри смущенно высунулся из-за перил и был вознагражден действительно редким зрелищем — на каменном лице Уоррингтона проступило неподдельное удивление.  
«Ну, он хотя бы на самом деле иногда испытывает эмоции», — с какой-то даже радостью подумал Поттер, которого гранитное спокойствие Уоррингтона очень смущало. Не то чтобы он завидовал невозмутимости слизеринца, но иногда ему тоже хотелось относиться к миру так, будто все идет по плану, а не летит к дракклу в пасть.  
— Поттер, это как-то мелко, — задумчиво сказал Кассиус, перебрасывая ремень через плечо. — Ну, ладно ты бы мне принудительный стриптиз устроил, оно очень способствует духу здоровой вражды, но...  
— Ты не так понял! — с искренним возмущением воскликнул Гарри. Вот же черт! Хочешь помочь — а этот слизеринец сразу про «дух здоровой вражды». Хотелось бы знать, что это вообще такое? Как будто вражда может быть здоровой! — Я...я... — помогать слизеринцу оказалось сложнее, чем Гарри думал. Внутренний голос, очень похожий на голос Рона, зашептал ему, что змеи помощь не ценят, и вообще, вот так обернуться не успеешь, а на тебе уже ездят верхом. Да-да, малыш Потти, именно верхом — сядет на тебя здоровяк Уоррингтон — и все, тут тебе и смерть лютая.  
— Поттер. Надеюсь, я все же не произвёл на тебя слишком сильного впечатления, и мне не придется отделываться от тебя фразами вроде: «Прости, но я иду на бал с Гринграссом»?  
— Что?! — непонимающе переспросил Гарри.  
— О, я рад, — Уоррингтон криво усмехнулся, явно удовлетворенный непониманием Поттера. — Всё остальное я переживу, — до Гарри, наконец, дошло, о чем он. Поттер почувствовал, как от смущения и гнева загорелось лицо, и он раздраженно прикусил щеку изнутри.  
— Может, ты не будешь издеваться? — умоляюще произнес Гарри, у которого мысли окончательно спутались.  
— Это сатисфакция за опоздание на Чары, — невозмутимо произнес Уоррингтон и тут же, без перехода, предложил: — Конфетку хочешь?  
— Нет! — мгновенно отказался Гарри, вспомнив сладости близнецов и заподозрив, что тут может быть что-то похуже. А потом этот Уоррингтон опять скажет — сатисфакция. Поттер глубоко вздохнул и, пока слизеринец еще чего не спросил или не предложил, протараторил: — Впервомтуребудутдраконы!  
Уоррингтон перестал шуршать оберткой шоколадной лягушки и очень внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.  
— Так, — произнес Кассиус очень серьёзным тоном, а потом вдруг неуловимым движением поймал Гарри за плечо и втолкнул в какую-то нишу. Которой — Поттер готов был поклясться! — он не замечал все предыдущие три года в школе. — Так, очень мило. Что там у тебя по расписанию? Гербология? К дракклу гербологию, и чары к дракклу. Давай-ка по порядку.  
— Драконы. Четыре. На каждого по дракону, — быстро ответил Гарри, но невыносимо тяжелая ладонь с жесткими, очень жесткими пальцами никуда не исчезла. Кажется, даже сжалась. Еще не больно, но со значением.  
"Ну зачем я к нему полез?" — тоскливо подумал Гарри. А еще ему подумалось, что, когда дело доходит до слизеринцев, быть благородным и честным совершенно не выгодно.  
— Хотя чего я ждал, и правда, — пробормотал Уоррингтон скорее для себя, чем для Гарри. И замер, над чем-то задумавшись.  
— Я не вру! — быстро сказал Поттер, с дрожью осознав, что слизеринец может мерять по себе и как раз сейчас прикидывать, зачем Гарри его подставлять, и насколько Гарри нужно сделать больно, чтобы он в подставе признался. — Флёр знает, и Крам знает, и я подумал...  
— Да нет, это-то понятно, — отмахнулся Кассиус. — Поттер, а ты знаешь, что благородства у тебя столько, что это уже не благородство, а благородное безумие?  
— Ты... Ты — слизеринец! Ты не понимаешь! — Гарри не сдержался и ткнул Уоррингтона кулаком в плечо, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя. Кассиус тычка, кажется, вообще не заметил, да и Поттер ощутил себя так, будто решил поколотить стену.  
— Не кричи, пожалуйста, — мягко попросил слизеринец, обозначая улыбку уголками губ. Гарри с удивлением отметил, что вблизи у Уоррингтона не такая уж и каменная физиономия, просто раньше ему как-то не случалось разглядывать Кассиуса внимательно. — Мы с тобой наедине в тесной нише, свидетели могут это как-то не так понять и разнести по Хогу всякие неблагие вести.  
— Ты... — Гарри неожиданно для себя нервно рассмеялся. — Ты знаешь, что ты дважды за десять минут пошутил про... ну... про то, что ты...  
— Что, у магглов слово "содомит" по-прежнему как Непростительное? — хмыкнул Уоррингтон. Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на него. Да нет. Неееет. Невозможно. — Расслабься, это я от Бёрка заразился. Он постоянно эпатирует, а его дурацкие шутки цепляются, как репей. Это нервное.  
— Я… — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Я подумал, что это нечестно. Ну, драконы. То есть…  
— Не повторяй, сказал же — мотивацию я понял. Мне, честно говоря, она не так уж и интересна. Поттер, когда я говорю «по порядку» — я имею в виду не твои моральные терзания. Мне нужны подробности: откуда узнал, какие драконы, что конкретно с ними нужно сделать.  
— А не слишком много тебе нужно? — возмущенно вскинулся Гарри. — Да я и так!..  
— Нет уж, Поттер, давай выжмем максимум из твоего благородства. Давай, сделай хорошо мне, и я сделаю хорошо тебе, — Уоррингтон сказал это и вдруг коротко рассмеялся. — В смысле — ты мне про драконов, а я буду должен.  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы все было честно, — пробурчал Гарри. — А не вот это вот все...  
— Поттер, ты продемонстрировал мне ярчайший пример безумного гриффиндорского благородства, которое требует от тебя подыгрывать даже мерзейшей из тварей земных, слизеринцу Уоррингтону, — Кассиус заглянул Гарри в глаза, и Поттер с удивлением отметил, что радужки у него точно того же оттенка, что и у Сириуса. Только взгляд совсем другой, очень спокойный и твердый. — Ответным даром я готов продемонстрировать благородство славного дома Слизерина. А оно требует от меня не оставлять не оплаченных долгов за спиной.  
— Это не благородство, — пробормотал Поттер. — Вы там на Слизерине вообще не понимаете, что значит это слово. Вы подлые.  
— Почему? Я ведь мог бы выпытать у тебя все, а потом еще и ударить в спину. Или, знаешь, даже интереснее. Я мог бы все разузнать, а потом — Обливейтом тебя, Обливейтом. Весело, представь? Выходишь ты на поле, ни слухом, ни духом о драконах… — Уоррингтон задумчиво закатил глаза. — Да, пожалуй, вот так удобнее, чем возиться со всяким там благородством. Слизерин же завещал совсем другое!  
Уоррингтон плавным движением кисти вытянул палочку из рукава и приставил ее кончик Поттеру ко лбу. Гарри почувствовал, что кровь отхлынула от его щек, и сильнее вжался в стену. Он как-то привык, что все подставы Малфоя были, по сути, мелкими неприятностями, а Уоррингтон и вовсе в прошлый раз показал себя если не нормальным, то хотя бы адекватно воспринимающим реальность. Ну, по меньшей мере, не таким противным, как Малфой. И Гарри подсознательно не был готов к тому, что Уоррингтон может куда как лучше разбираться во всяких подлостях и подставах. Он ведь и правда может сейчас стереть память Поттеру! Какое ему дело до того, что Гарри тогда единственный выйдет на первый тур, ничего не зная о драконах? Наверное, еще посмеется потом в компании других слизеринцев над тем, как обломал глупого гриффиндорца.  
— Ну вот, понял? — вдруг совсем другим тоном сказал Уоррингтон. — Вот так выглядит подлость. А я тебе ничего подлого не предложил.  
Гарри вдруг почувствовал, что у него задрожали ноги, но все же резко спросил:  
— А что же ты так не поступаешь, если можешь?  
Уоррингтон глубоко вздохнул и укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
— Поттер, вот Грюм вам недавно показал Непростительные. А ты, как я знаю, очень не любишь Малфоя. Почему ты еще не приложил его Авадой? Ты же можешь. А что? В какой-то мере это будет даже благородно. Ты же знаешь, что из маленькой сволочи Малфоя вырастет очень большая и очень злобная тварь. Не лучше ли покончить с ним сейчас?  
— Это другое! — Гарри снова, уже с силой ударил Кассиуса в плечо. — Другое! Ты… Гермиона сказала, что вот все, что ты говоришь — это софистика! Даже если это выглядит как правда — это не правда! И ты говоришь вообще о другом!  
— Нет, я говорю о том же самом. Я говорю: каким бы ни был человек, всегда есть вещи, которые неприемлемы. Если для тебя неприемлемо убить Малфоя, хоть ты и можешь это сделать, и даже оправдать, то для меня неприемлемо поступить подло по отношению к тебе, хоть и я могу такой поступок оправдать для себя. Но у любой свободы выбора, свободы морали и свободы действия есть предел. И мой предел — здесь, — Уоррингтон говорил резко, четко выговаривая каждое слово. — Я благороден ровно настолько, чтобы получить от тебя нужную мне информацию и потом ответить тем же. Ты благороднее меня, и ты можешь себе позволить сообщить стратегическую информацию противнику, вообще ни на что не рассчитывая — это уже твое дело. Или вот Паркинсон, скажем, еще благороднее тебя. Скажешь, нет? Так вот, он бы тебя не стал слушать. Он бы хотел победу честно, от начала и до конца, и ни за что не воспользовался бы чужими подсказками. Но, с другой стороны, есть Бёрк — и вот он бы стер тебе память. И Краму, и Делакур. Он бы играл настолько нечестно, насколько это вообще возможно. Скажешь, он подлый? Он тоже благороден. Только себе на уме. Он благороден исключительно для своих — будь я против него, он бы первый мне сказал, а то и победу отдал бы, если бы понял, что мне нужнее. Я тебе уже говорил, Поттер, все люди — разные. Просто подумай об этом. Без Грейнджер, сам подумай. А то горазды магглорожденные риторику софистикой называть.  
— Зачем ты пытаешься меня убедить? Ты же говорил, тебе не важно…  
— Мне не важно, что думают люди. Абстрактные люди. Но ты, Поттер, видишь ли — не абстрактный. Ты человек, который хотел мне помочь. Ты одинокий ребенок, которому я хотел помочь, — Уоррингтон раздражённо вздохнул. — Знаешь, Поттер, с тобой очень сложно. Ты утомительней Флетчера, а его я временами хочу утопить в унитазе. И, как и Флетчера, я не могу тебя послать, потому что у меня сердце хаффлпаффской первокурсницы.  
— А почему это ты меня должен посылать? — неожиданно для себя нервически расхохотался Гарри. — Это я тут, между прочим, поперек факультетской идеи непринятия зла иду.  
— Поттер, — умилился Уоррингтон. — Да ты, никак, знаешь, что такое «непринятие зла»?  
— Ну… Гермиона знает, — тут же смешался Поттер.  
Тут уже рассмеялся Уоррингтон — тоже нервно, напряженно.  
— Поттер, малыш, женись на ней. Тебе нужна умная девчонка.  
Сам не зная, почему, Гарри залился краской. У него от прилива крови горела даже шея, а Кассиус, подливая масла в огонь, еще и понимающе усмехнулся.  
— А ты знаешь, как бороться с драконом? — быстро спросил Гарри, почему-то очень желая обойти тему с Гермионой побыстрее.  
— А с ним нужно именно бороться?  
Гарри неуверенно пожал плечами и смущенно посмотрел на Уоррингтона.  
— Кажется, просто обойти.  
— Это сложнее, — поморщился Уоррингтон. — Убить дракона проще, чем просто обойти. Вот драккл, я ведь на убийство расчёт делал.  
— А ты смог бы? — изумленно переспросил Гарри.  
— Не знаю, не пробовал. Но как убить дракона, я, в общем-то, представляю. Еще мой дед, помнится, убивал. Магия, конечно, на них действует так себе, я бы даже с Авадой рисковать не стал, но способы есть. Скажем, дракона можно убить гоблинским мечом… пожалуй, если подготовиться — это выполнимо. Но обойти, обойти… время терпит, придумаю. Так какие драконы?  
— Ну… — Гарри постарался вспомнить. — Валлийский зеленый, шведский тупорылый, китайский огненный шар и венгерская хвосторога.  
— О, вот с последней я хотел бы не иметь ничего общего, — поморщился Уоррингтон.  
— Она страшная, — откликнулся Гарри.  
— Да я знаю, — рассеяно кивнул Уоррингтон, явно уже что-то прикидывая в уме. — У меня была в детстве…  
— Что?! Хвосторога?!  
— А? — Уоррингтон почти удивленно посмотрел на него. — Не настоящая, конечно. Анимированная мягкая игрушка. Я ее любил, а она меня — не очень.  
— Оу, — только и смог сказать Гарри. Почему-то у него в голове не укладывалось, что здоровяк Уоррингтон когда-то был маленьким. И любил плюшевую венгерскую хвосторогу.  
— Драконов распределяют жеребьевкой или по уровню подготовки? — спросил тем временем Уоррингтон.  
— Я не знаю, — беспомощно вздохнул Гарри.  
— Вот это плохо. Если бы по уровню подготовки — тебе бы достался валлийский зеленый. И я бы прямо сейчас мог сказать, что не стоит тебе так уж нервничать. Он не очень крупный, и время между огненными плевками довольно ощутимое, да и магии поддается лучше прочих, если я правильно помню. Как раз для хорошо подготовленного четверокурсника… ну, Лестрейндж, скажем, на четвертом курсе валлийца бы сделал…  
— А остальным? — с любопытством уточнил Поттер. На гербологию он уже безнадежно опоздал, а Уоррингтон спокойно рассказывал такие вещи, какими с ним никто просто так делиться бы не стал. И которые, наверное, пришлось бы собирать по книгам до самого испытания.  
— Ну, француженке — шведский тупорылый, он тоже не особо проблемный. Пламя не такое горячее, как у прочих. У Шармбатона, понимаешь, в программе довольно мало боевки и подготовка по атакующим чарам у девочки ненамного выше, чем у тебя. Почему? Ну, наверное, потому, что во Франции не считают за лучшее давать детям что-то убийственное, пока у них в голове мозгов не появится. Хогвартс и Дурмстранг в этом плане пожестче, — Уоррингтон неопределенно взмахнул рукой. — Ну, а нам с Крамом китайца и хвосторогу. Думаю, ему китайца, как раз под реакцию ловца зверушка. А мне хвосторогу, чтоб ей пусто было. Вроде организаторы должны знать, что если в чем я и хорош — так это в щитах, а без них тут точно не обойтись.  
— Как думаешь, кто победит? — не удержавшись, спросил Гарри.  
— Я, — без малейших признаков самодовольства ответил Уоррингтон. — По крайней мере, в общем зачете к третьему испытанию. По очкам, то есть. Ты, без обид, пролетаешь, просто по подготовке. Француженку и я, и Крам сделаем по боевке, обычно именно она идет на третьем круге. Ну да, дуэль. Не простая, но по факту дуэль на выбывание. Крам, пожалуй, делает меня в атаке, но у меня резерв больше, и в боевой трансфигурации я его сделаю, с ней в Дурмстранге не очень, и исполнение у меня чище — без темной магии, я имею в виду — так что судьи занизят ему балл. Впрочем, тут, конечно, сложно. В прямом столкновении у него уровень повыше и опыта больше. В Дурмстранге любят дуэли, а я этим только подпольно занимался. Но здесь я, наверное… да, здесь я как раз буду слизеринцем, — Уоррингтоон на мгновение замолчал, а потом добавил: — А в первом испытании, наверное, победит Крам. Я не буду особенно рваться, если выступлю слишком чисто — ставки упадут.  
— А ничего, что ты вот это все так просто мне говоришь? А вдруг я расскажу… ну, Краму например, — Гарри попытался коварно улыбнуться.  
— О, брось, — фыркнул Уоррингтон. — Я тебе доверяю. Гриффиндор такой Гриффиндор.  
— Не все гриффиндорцы благородные, — передернул плечами Гарри — он с неприязнью вспомнил Петтигрю. И тут же понял, что ровно то же правило работает и со Слизерином. Ведь он прямо сейчас спокойно, как с каким-нибудь другим шестикурсником, вроде Анжелины или Ли, разговаривал с Уоррингтоном. Не все слизеринцы...ну, как Малфой и Снейп.  
— Ну так я и доверяю только тебе. Я людей чую, Поттер. Ты предать доверие не способен просто физически. Ты после такого сам себя сожрешь. У тебя совесть больше, чем эго у Малфоя.  
— И вовсе нет! — из чувства внутреннего противоречия возразил Гарри и только потом понял, насколько смешно это прозвучало.  
Уоррингтон тихо, мягко рассмеялся, а потом дружелюбно сказал:  
— Я должен тебе, Поттер. Запомнил?  
— Ничего ты мне не должен! Ты уже…  
— Вот поэтому я и не думаю, что ты кому-то расскажешь. Ты так не умеешь.


	5. Как завещали прадеды

Мысль о драконах Уоррингтона напрягала, но не так, чтобы слишком. В теории он очень хорошо представлял, что будет делать. На практике он этого не пробовал ни разу в жизни, но и случая как-то не представлялось. Так, по мелочи использовал свои способности в квиддиче, как и большая часть магов его склада. Но по полной никогда не выкладывался. Отец должен был начать обучать его после семнадцати — раньше не было бы смысла.  
Ну, да предки как-то справлялись без наработанных схем. Значит, это как секс — главное начать, а потом тело само подскажет. Плоть, кровь и магия — в случае с Уоррингтоном, да и любым чистокровным в энном поколении, вышедшим из семьи, где помнят о прежних временах и используют свои способности вполне осознанно.  
Какие такие способности, спросите вы? Уоррингтон бы начал разговор о способностях издалека и злоупотребляя своими вообще-то не слишком глубокими познаниями в генетике. Когда-то в детстве ему в руки попались комиксы о супер-героях, многие из которых стали лучше обычных людей под влиянием какой-нибудь радиации или генного эксперимента. Эти ребята часто были сильнее, быстрее или умнее обычных людей. Или умели швыряться огнем, да. Способности любого чистокровного волшебника были из той же категории. Даже росли они все оттуда же — магия изменяла структуру ДНК волшебника, добавляя ему очков форы перед простыми людьми. Даже простой магглорожденный с гарантией был здоровее и смышленее своих сверстников. С каждым поколением эти изменения углублялись. И специализировались, естественно. Несколько поколений Мастеров Трансфигурации на выходе давали ребенка с невероятно хорошо развитой фантазией и памятью, которые и были необходимы для этой науки.  
Конечно, трансфигурации учили всех, но предрасположенность в таком деле значит очень много — у чистокровного ребенка из семьи Мастеров было намного больше шансов самому стать Мастером. Хотя, само собой, если ребенка это дело интересовать не будет, его предрасположенность так и останется предрасположенностью — это уже не говоря о том, что он может заняться не семейным делом, а рисовать, например, магические портреты, для которых все тот же набор задатков актуален.  
Магглы вроде тоже считали, что задатки и даже способности наследуются. Это уже не говоря о том, что специализации способствовала и семья. Если у тебя все дома варят зелья, то ты поневоле чего-то нахватаешься и получишь преимущество перед сверстникам. Браки с магглами, исходя из этого, были рулеткой — у них-то была «чистая», не измененная магией генетика. Все равно что скрещивать специально выведенного для гонок гиппогрифа с Хагридовыми питомцами. Да и воспитание в смешанных семьях провисает просто статистически — попробуй усидеть на двух стульях...то есть разменяться сразу на два мира своих разных родителей. Ну, отсюда и теория чистокровности.  
Конечно, преимущества каждой склонности по отдельности — хорошей памяти и наблюдательности, выдающейся интуиции, великолепной реакции, повышенной выносливости, изумительной точности и скорости движений или выраженной эмпатии — были ничтожны. Но когда эти склонности складывались в индивидуальную для каждого чистокровного мозаику, он становился на голову выше других магов. Вовсе не обязательно, что в крови волшебника оставит значимый след именно предпочитаемая им магия, как в примере с Трансфигурацией. Род Малфоев, например, издревле был родом финансистов и политиков, и их семейная склонность была соответственной — развитая интуиция, умение «чувствовать» людей, математический склад ума, логические и аналитические способности. Тот же Малфой, каким бы идиотом он временами ни был, мог по подсунутой ему за обедом биржевой сводке с высокой точностью предсказать колебания рынка на месяц вперед. Это было у него в крови, как обычно говорили маги, имея в виду — это в его генах, изменившихся под влиянием магии и изменивших его мозг и тело куда сильнее и быстрее, чем меняются магглы.  
И так во всем. Чем длиннее цепь измененных под влиянием магии предков, тем больше ты можешь. Хотя, конечно, некоторые с этим сильно перебарщивали. Отец Гринграсса — малефик, мастер проклятий — приложил все усилия, чтобы сын его превзошел. Ради этого он взял в жены свою сестру (что, конечно, на публике не обсуждалось) — тоже невероятно талантливого малефика. А если учесть, что этим развлекалось не первое поколение Гринграссов, результат печален — магия лечит генетические заболевания, но лишь до определенного момента. И момент настал на Лазарусе Гринграссе. Он был воплощением родового дара — Прирожденным Малефиком, живым проклятием, вундеркиндом от колдовства — но магии в нем было столько, что человеком он уже не был. Перебор магии одного порядка в его крови вышибал из него все, кроме того, что определяло его Дар. Отсюда и аутизм, и неврозы, и выраженные психопатии, и даже неприглядная внешность. Магия ела его изнутри. Перебор.  
Вырождение. У него и с потомством наверняка без проблем не обойдется. К Лазарусу нельзя прикоснуться, чтобы не схлопотать простенькое, но неприятное проклятие, так что о сексе с ним и говорить не приходится.  
Уоррингтон, когда разговор заходил о способностях чистокровных, придерживался мнения, что фанатизм тут совершенно излишен. Блэки, вон, тоже были «всегда чисты» — и где теперь те Блэки? Последнее поколение совсем лишено тормозов. Психические заболевания — первый признак того, что магия в генах «забродила». Нет уж, тут нужно аккуратненько разбавлять кровь, но по науке. Вдумчиво.  
Какие способности были у самого Уоррингтона? Да обычные. У половины Хогвартса такие — и у Диггори, и у Флинта, и у Девиса, и у Блетчли… да даже у Уизли. Уоррингтон был из рода магов-воинов, как и многие в магическом мире. Что поделать, этот мир формировался в вечных стычках, грызне и противостояниях, а бойцы всегда нужны, и нужно их много. То маги друг с другом воюют, то с магглами, то с гоблинами, то с сидами, то какой-нибудь прорыв Инферно пытаются купировать.  
Способности Уоррингтона были хороши, тут ничего не скажешь. Кровь его предки не разбавляли уже давно, и внуки Кассиуса имели все шансы повторить судьбу Гринграсса. Но это позже, а пока — его род был на самом своем пике. Уоррингтон вобрал в себя все лучшее, что было в его предках — невероятное здоровье, высокий болевой порог, быстрая регенерация, впечатляющая физическая сила, звериная ловкость и скорость реакции. В обычной жизни это, конечно, выражалось только в том, что Уоррингтон мог поймать письмо в считанных сантиметрах от блюда с супом, не нуждался осенью в Бодроперцовом зелье и мог в одиночку переносить с места на место тяжеленные библиотечные столы. По сути, в обычной жизни Уоррингтон ничем не превосходил какого-нибудь спортсмена — ну, разве что ему не нужно было мучиться и сидеть на диете, чтобы быть в форме.  
Во всю свою ширь способности Уоррингтона должны были себя проявить в какой-нибудь неординарной ситуации. Слышали о состоянии аффекта? Ну вот, чистокровные волшебники способны вызвать его у себя по желанию и поддерживать довольно продолжительное время, используя магический резерв. Потом, конечно, откат будет, как и у магглов. И даже сильнее.  
По семейным хроникам, Уоррингтон, если накрутит себя как следует, может выходить против дракона просто с мечом или копьем. С голыми руками все же не рекомендуется — тут результат неизвестен. С голыми руками можно на мантикору или акромантула. А вот если взять меч и в соответствующем настроении пойти на дракона — с высокой долей вероятности Уоррингтон выйдет победителем. Да, маггловские легенды о победах рыцарей над гигантскими ящерами небезосновательны. Отличная реакция позволит не попасть под пламя, скорость и ловкость, не уступающая скорости и ловкости самого дракона, дадут подобраться поближе, а сила удара будет достаточной, чтобы пробить чешую где-нибудь в слабом месте. Магглы в аффекте, вон, прыгают на три метра и поднимают машины, а волшебник может куда больше. У волшебника при этом еще и мозги работают.  
Опять же, Уоррингтону и ставить больше было не на что. Идей как-то не было. И особенно идей не было в той части, что касалась колдовства.  
План-то пришлось на лету перекраивать, он изначально рассчитывал, что дракона или любую другую тварь нужно будет убить. Но теперь пришлось внести поправки — судьи не оценят. Никто не оценит. А было бы красиво.  
Уоррингтон представил себя, с гоблинским мечом прадеда (тот как раз убил им пару драконов и десяток виверн), выходящим на арену под рев трибун. А потом вообразил, как отрубит дракону голову (предварительно умертвив его) и, покрытый дымящейся кровью, бросит ее под ноги… ну, кому-нибудь. Тут главное — отрубить голову, а уж достойные ее ноги найдутся. Можно той же француженке. Чтобы сцена вышла заслуживающей включения в летописи.  
Короче, Уоррингтону постоянно приходилось напоминать себе о том, что дракона НЕЛЬЗЯ убивать. Ни Авадой, ни мечом, ни, чем черт не шутит, голыми руками. Никак нельзя. Совсем нельзя. Вот нельзя, и все тут, понятно, Касси? Иначе дальше чемпионом Хогвартса будет один Поттер — тебя просто исключат. Или убьют драконологи. Они такие, любят своих зверушек.  
Он повторял это про себя, как мантру, за завтраком перед туром: «Не убивать, не убивать, не убивать». Иногда даже забывался и начинал бормотать вслух. Бёрк, заметив такие дела, тонко ухмыльнулся и сказал, мол, почему, собственно, не убивать? Красиво будет. В этот момент Уоррингтон смотрел на него, как юный маггловский монашек на Дьявола. То есть, с одной стороны он, конечно, знал, что Бёрк не может предложить ничего хорошего, но с другой — все это было очень соблазнительно. Разброд и шатание в рядах остановил Паркинсон, который заметил, что даже до слез терпимый к чернухе Каркаров вряд ли оценит кровавое убийство дракона. Оценить психопата, рвущего живую тварюшку голыми руками (меча-то у Кассиуса нет), тут способны только Лестрейндж и Гринграсс.  
Гринграсс, к слову, тоже был тут, весь из себя одухотворенный и проникшийся важностью момента. От его взгляда Сангре, сунувшаяся было как следует пожелать удачи чемпиону, вдруг побледнела, зажала рот ладонью и поспешно выскочила из зала. Нужно сказать, Уоррингтон был Лазарю искренне благодарен. За последние дни Сангре столько раз желала ему удачи, что Лейстрейндж и Фоули дошли до той точки кипения, когда честь школы уже не удержит от убийства неожиданно объявившегося конкурента.  
Уоррингтон кривовато улыбнулся Гринграссу, и Лазарус повторил тот же беспрецедентный жест, что и на церемонии оглашения участников — коротко тронул сухими холодными пальцами кулак Кассиуса. Не сказать, чтобы на него после этого снизошел покой, наоборот, гноящиеся ранки от ногтей дружка-психопата заныли как-то особенно сильно, но это здорово отвлекло его от мыслей об убийстве дракона. Переключив на мысли об убийстве Гринграсса. Иногда было очень приятно пораскинуть мозгами над тем, как легка и прекрасна была бы его жизнь, не будь в ней Лазаруса. Но Касси не убивал даже на самом деле доставших его людей, не говоря уж о скорбных разумом вырожденцах.  
Бёрк уже явно хотел что-то сказать по поводу пальцев Лазаруса, до сих пор едва-едва прикасающихся к руке Уоррингтона, но тут нагрянул Снейп. На черных крыльях ненависти к миру он принес весть о том, что пора бы уже идти позорить честь школы, да-да, позорить, будто кто-то может ожидать от вас чего-то иного, мис-стер Уоррингто-он. Злобствовал он не очень громко и очень привычно, так что Уоррингтон принял это, как принимал в жизни любое неизбежное зло. Снейп, конечно, никогда не был в восторге от него, но Кассиусу в жизни хватало одного лояльного социопата, чтобы понимать — чистая и искренняя любовь дорогого декана давила бы на психику едва ли не сильнее, чем вот это саркастичное отвращение. А если абстрагироваться от словесного заталкивания в компост, то Ужас Слизерина и вовсе по дороге к палатке чемпионов успел сказать несколько дельных вещей. Если бы у Кассиуса не было рабочего плана, он мог бы воспользоваться идеями Снейпа прямо вот так, без подготовки — так просты и изящны они были.  
Скажем, призвать метлу и правда было элегантным решением — и пусть старина Северус ограничился намеками, Уоррингтон красоту комбинации оценил. Никакого колдовского мастерства, только ловкость, а ведь Кассиус и в своем плане ставил на это. Было приятно, что в чем-то мысли Снейпа и Уоррингтона совпали. Декан, какой бы он мизантропствующей мерзостью ни был, все же очень умный мужик. Он прав, чтобы на дракона выходить на чистом колдовском искусстве, нужно быть молодым Дамблдором, а Касси — совсем не дедушка Альбус. Снейп, конечно, выразился не так деликатно, но Уоррингтон привычно убрал из длинной речи декана флоббер-червей, баранов, своего отца, гнилушки в голове, кривые руки и прочая, и прочая.  
Хотя, несмотря на то, что Кассиус ни разу не Дамблдор, Снейп все же помянул и высшую трансфигурацию. Ну да, ну да, Кассиус предмет любил и знал, а мимо декана эта информация никак пройти не могла. Зачаровать статую на бой он бы, пожалуй, смог довольно быстро, но кто ему статую на арену подвезет? А разбивать трансфигурацию на этапы — долго. Хотя, если подумать, можно было бы притянуть статую Акцио… вот, скажем, во внутреннем дворике Хога есть одна такая, десятифутовый сид с копьем и ростовым щитом. Но поздно искать билеты по карманам, поезд ушел. Не комильфо перекраивать планы прямо на ходу.  
Уоррингтон только сейчас понял, что он все же нервничает. Внешне он, как всегда, оставался спокоен и невозмутим, но внутри будто трясущаяся мокрая мышь забегала.  
«Во всем виноват Флетчер», — устало подумал он, усилием воли задавив трусливое животное внутри себя.  
Он вошел в палатку под змейское шипение Снейпа — да он же тоже волнуется, вот и злобствует в разы больше обычного! — и мгновенно оценил царящий внутри упадок. Лучащийся довольством Бэгмен рассказывал о грядущем великолепном зрелище, явно не замечая, что его болтовня только еще больше угнетает чемпионов. Уоррингтон одарил его самым тяжелым из своих взглядов — от него затыкались даже Бёрк и Флетчер. Бэгмен тоже сбился и пригасил внутренний свет до приличествующего ситуации уровня. Сухо и предельно вежливо поприветствовав неуважаемого организатора, Уоррингтон самым светским тоном сообщил Флер, что сегодня она особенно прекрасна, обменялся крепким рукопожатием с Крамом и едва удержался от того, чтобы не подойти с тем же самым к Поттеру, который явился в палатку сразу за ним. В последний момент опомнился и просто улыбнулся. Не сказать, чтобы это разрядило гнетущую атмосферу, но когда Кассиус не знал, как себя вести, он поднимал из темных глубин памяти толстенный талмуд «Воспитание молодого волшебника», который в детстве вываливался у него из темных шкафов вместо боггарта.  
Пока зрители собирались, он успел завести с Крамом обстоятельный разговор о щитовых чарах. Виктор, как Кассиус и думал, в лучших традициях Дурмстранга ставил на атаку, так что поначалу поддерживал беседу скорее из вежливости, но потом втянулся. Школы щитовых чар в Западной и Восточной Европе отличались достаточно, чтобы разговор быстро перестал быть пустой болтовней и перешел в практическую плоскость, став небезынтересным и Краму. Все же малые быстрые щиты были почти чисто западноевропейским приемом, и пусть они были слабее и пробивались легче, но скорость плетения и многослойность компенсировала этот недостаток. Крам медленно оживал, и Уоррингтон знал, что тот думает о совмещении школ в практике боя. За годы на Слизерине Кассиус научился пользоваться своим чутьем на людей достаточно, чтобы найти ту тему, которая гарантированно заинтересует молчаливого болгарина. Он точно знал, что того не вывести на разговор о квиддиче, а болтовня об атакующих заклинаниях заранее обречена на провал — Уоррингтон тут просто не сможет сказать ему ничего нового, он не Лейстрейндж и не Фоули.  
Крам был ему интересен. Как соперник интересен, но все же.  
К тому же стоит заранее оценить его способности со всех сторон. Да, Крам не болтает о своей технике прямо, но одно то, как он ведет разговор о щитовых чарах, о многом говорит. Потом можно будет еще все это обстоятельно обсудить с дорогими софакультетчиками и общим мозговым штурмом вывести более или менее рабочую схему дуэльной партии. Слизеринские умники не откажут, они патриоты факультета и магической Британии.  
Уоррингтон с самого начала знал, что, если ему и придется бороться за победу, то с Крамом. Это знали все, в том числе и сам Крам. Впрочем, он не собирался опускаться до нечестной игры. И это Крам тоже знал — Кассиус читал в его взгляде это знание, и что болгарин не ударит его в спину и не попытается обойти с помощью зелий или проклятий. Они были похожи. Спокойные, четко знающие, что им нужно от этой жизни.  
Они искали друг у друга слабые места ровно настолько, чтобы победить. А могли бы настолько, чтобы размазать противника.  
Беседа с Крамом, который где-нибудь в другом мире мог бы быть ему если не братом, то побратимом, была терапией лучшей, чем прокручивание в голове планов на бой. Уоррингтон как раз довел разговор до того, что умеет ставить сильные и разные щиты против проклятий и сглазов, чем безмерно удивил Крама. Область была уж очень специфическая, а про Лазаря объяснять не хотелось — Кассиус не врал, когда говорил, что считает Гринграсса лучшей антирекламой своего факультета. И своей школы, пожалуй. Если не страны.  
Кажется, болгарин за рабочую версию принял, что такой сильный и специфический перекос в образовании у Уоррингтона оттого, что после школы он собирается быть взломщиком проклятий. Про планы на будущее Касси не скрывал, но Виктор не знал, что путает причину и следствие. Кассиус не потому учил щитовые чары, что хотел стать взломщиком, а решил стать взломщиком, раз уже стал докой в проклятиях за годы соседства с Гринграссом.  
В общем, приятно поболтали. Разве что француженка, кажется, обиделась. Кассиус хоть и давал ей авансов не больше, чем любой другой девушке, а все равно красавица явно считала их обязывающими. Под конец Уоррингтон даже отметил нарастающее давление в висках. Какое избалованное создание. Вот чего не любил Кассиус, так это всяких ментальных штучек. Еще с тех чудесных времен, когда сопливая первокурсница Дафна Гринграсс пыталась вертеть другом своего братишки так и эдак. А Касси тогда был молод, наивен и тоже довольно соплив, и оттого периодически поддавался, то и дело становясь посмешищем у половины Слизерина. Как же, громилу Уоррингтона опять протащили на ментальном поводке. Дафне не досталось чудовищной силы ее брата, но и без нее девочке было чем похвастаться, пусть и в узкой области. Она делала это не всегда даже со зла, просто, как и Лазарь, не слишком контролировала. Неприятно, но стоило бы поблагодарить малышку Даф за то, что буквально за год факультет приобрел некоторый иммунитет к ментальному воздействию. А те, кто ей был особенно интересен — Паркинсон, Фоули, Малфой, Уоррингтон, Нотт, Бёрк — и вовсе ныне не поддавались приворотам ни в каком виде. Они бы, пожалуй, и Амортенцию смогли пересиливать какое-то время.  
Это все к чему? Уоррингтон ничего не имел против вейлы, пока она своим очарованием била по площадям. Но попытка зацепить на крючок лично его вызывала резко противоположный эффект. Он нахмурился и невольно выдвинул нижнюю челюсть, как перед дракой. Француженка надавила в последний раз и, фыркнув, разжала ментальный обруч.  
А к этому моменту как раз и Бэгмен подоспел. С жеребьевкой. Ну, да тут все просто — дракона он на ощупь определит. Даже хорошо, что не по уровню выбор, а то бегать ему от хвостороги.  
Француженка, как дама, выбирала первой и безошибочно вытащила валлийца. Понятное дело, что тоже на ощупь определяла, заметно было по тому, как прикрывала глаза и перебирала пальцами в мешке. Кассиус шел вторым — Крам был задумчив и к мешочку не спешил. Было бы, конечно, до слез благородно вытащить хвосторогу — она под руку первой и попалась, колючая гадина. Но так останется только очень сложный и довольно простой дракон, а Крам честен лишь до определенного уровня, и ему нет смысла подыгрывать лишнему чемпиону. Болгарин играет против Уоррингтона, а мальчишке, по его разумению, лучше выбыть на первом состязании.  
И Уоррингтон поступил, как слизеринец — вытащил шведского тупорылого. И два оставшихся чемпиона оказались в одинаково непростом положении. Но тут уж ничего не поделаешь, все что мог.  
Ну что ж, все на позициях, пора начинать.  
* * *  
Уоррингтона многие считали увальнем.  
Слегка косолапый, высоченный и широкогрудый, он часто сшибал горшки в теплицах, котлы (хорошо, если без зелий) и других студентов. Неловким Уоррингтон не был — он просто имел привычку так глубоко уходить в себя, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Свою реакцию и ловкость он демонстрировал хорошо если раза четыре в год — по числу квиддичных матчей. А кто на тех матчах следит за каким-то охотником, когда есть ловец, особенно такой артистичный, как Малфой?  
Ничего, подобного тому, что он собирался продемонстрировать на драконе, от него никто ожидать не мог. Многие чистокровные считали, что увальню Касси перепало с рода только бычье здоровье и медвежья сила. Остальные же в принципе не знали, что ему могло «перепасть».  
Трибуны ждало шоу. Трибуны ждал шок и трепет.  
Дракон Уоррингтона радовал. Больше всего Кассиус все же опасался нарваться на хвосторогу — ее привычка лупить шипованным хвостом во все стороны могла загубить весь план. Да что там план — Кассиус не был уверен, что даже на пределе своих возможностей сможет следить и за челюстями, и за когтями, и за пламенем, и за крыльями, и за игольчатым хвостом. Он все-таки не Мерлин.  
С другой стороны — Поттер, получивший бронированный подарочек, еще меньше Мерлин, чем Уоррингтон. Ему можно лишь посочувствовать. Но Поттер — герой, вывернется. Всегда выворачивается. Да и, судя по уверенной физиономии, план у него в наличии. Уоррингтон, разумеется, вышел на арену не с одной надеждой на кровь предков. Он жульничал. Совсем слегка.  
Конечно, артефакты были запрещены правилами. А вот про зелья там ничего не говорилось. Ну, подразумевалось что нельзя, но что не запрещено, то разрешено. Уоррингтон в первую очередь взорвал пару котлов (да, зельеварение не было его сильной стороной), а потом пришел Паркинсон и таки сварил ему огнеупорную мазь. Эту болтушку весьма уважали даже профессиональные драконологи. Обычное пламя вообще не могло пробить ее, а с драконьим было, естественно, хуже — но хоть не в пепел развеет, маменьке будет, что хоронить. Конечно, выглядел Уоррингтон в утро первого испытания, как внебрачный сын Снейпа — зелье на волосах смотрелось прегадко — но зато не поджарят. Если особенно не нарываться.  
Второй частью его маленькой страховки стал профессиональный квиддичный костюм. Вообще-то их делали с расчетом на долгие полеты в плохую погоду, но побочным эффектом шла неплохая огнеупорность (уж получше любительской формы). Руку в перчатке профессионального квиддичиста можно было спокойно совать под акцентированное Инсендио и чувствовать при этом лишь легкий жар (и всеобъемлющее злорадство). К тому же риск поломать себе все кости был ниже. Тут дело было в материале — довольно жесткий зачарованный каркас берег игрока от травм, а кожа виверны снаружи и шелк акромантула на подкладке создавали тот самый эффект спасения от перегрева и переохлаждения. Будь у Кассиуса время, он бы еще нашил на грудь и спину пластины из драконьей шкуры, чтоб хоть основные органы уберечь, но не судьба.  
Не так уж и дорого вышло все это удовольствие — письмо писал Паркинсон, вовремя намекнувший на чемпионство Уоррингтона и пообещавший фирме-изготовителю рекламу.  
Смотрелся Уоррингтон в этой форме, конечно...  
Впечатленный Паркинсоном производитель намудрил и со швами, и с цветом. Костюм был весьма… облегающий. «Сексуальный», как выразился бы язва-Паркинсон. Ну да, плотное прилегание к коже необходимо — аэродинамика все же. Но фирма еще и решила сделать Уоррингтону «комплимент» — подчеркнуть, какой он здоровый и мускулистый. Ничего не скажешь, подчеркнули. У Касси внезапно обнаружилась фигура атланта, до сей поры старательно драпируемая мантиями. И все это великолепие было еще и выполнено в черном цвете с патриотичными зелеными вставками.  
Впервые увидев себя в зеркале, Уоррингтон мрачно заключил, что похож на злодея из читанных в детстве маггловских комиксов. Наброшенная на плечи мантия эффект только усугубила. У Кассиуса даже появилось желании злодейски расхохотаться и пойти захватывать мир, но он его подавил.  
«А ведь будут еще фотографии», — подумалось Кассиусу. Он только казался флегматиком. На самом деле выглядеть идиотом он все же не любил. Нет, внешне он никак не реагировал, как и советовал Поттеру. Но внутренне костерил себя на все лады.  
На арену он выходил, держа в голове, что в крайнем случае дракона все же можно убить. В совсем-совсем крайнем случае.  
Остановившись на краю арены, Уоррингтон полюбовался на своего дракона — здоровенная скотина в мощной голубой броне, обладательница тяжелой морды и широких лап. Пока ящерица спокойна, но это ненадолго — крики с трибун злят и так не слишком миролюбивого дракона, да и наличие кладки не добавляет равновесия.  
Уоррингтон сбросил мантию и спрыгнул с камня вниз, оказавшись за магической границей арены.  
Так, первым делом нужно отогнать дракона от яиц. Они настоящие, и за давленные его уж точно по головке не погладят.  
Приставив палочку к горлу, Кассиус пробормотал заклинание. А потом зарычал на пробу.  
Низкий, гулкий, вибрирующий звук, забирающийся под кожу, заполнил арену до краев. Трибуны разом замолчали, а дракон резко повернул морду к крошечной человеческой фигуре.  
«Надо же, с первого раза получилось», — с налетом гордости удивился Уоррингтон, спрятав палочку в кобуру. Заклинание было когда-то придумано кем-то вроде Уизли во имя дурацких шуток и здорово повторяло драконий рев. Настолько убедительно, что его часто использовали и профессиональные драконологи. Как раз вот для того же, для чего и Уоррингтон — отвлечь внимание дракона.  
Ящер медленно шагнул в сторону Кассиуса. Ушам своим не поверил, ага.  
Кассиус набрал воздуха в грудь, напряг связки и крикнул так, как заорал бы только на квиддиче. Рев, смешанный с клекотом и шипением, который издают одни лишь драконы, заставил трибуны присесть, а дракониху — оскалиться и замереть, распластав длинные крылья по камням. Она, конечно, не видела крупного молодого самца, которому, как говорил ей разум, принадлежал рык, но инстинкт заставлял ее нервничать и готовиться к драке. И он же принуждал ее медленно отходить от гнезда в сторону. Ведь, когда сцепляются два дракона, плавятся даже камни, что уж говорить о яйцах.  
Уоррингтон пошел по кругу, вдоль стены, направляя все быстрее и быстрее перескакивающую со скалы на скалу ящерицу пронзительным клекотом и взрыкиванием. Трибуны молчали, наблюдая за этими плясками с ужасом и восхищением. Они закричали лишь после первого длинного голубого языка пламени, хлынувшего прямиком на человека. Именно в этот момент Уоррингтона _повело_. Он знал, что пламя несется на него с ужасающей быстротой, но в то же время видел, что разворачивающийся огненный столб медленно, очень медленно, скользит по камням, оставляя на них мазки копоти. Кассиус успел сделать пару скользящих шагов в сторону и прыгнуть в широкую трещину между валунами. И только потом пламя захлестнуло место, где он стоял. Камни над головой Кассиуса раскалились, ему на спину потекла струйка чего-то расплавленного и горячего.  
«Хор-роший костюмчик», — усмехнулся про себя Уоррингтон, и одним движением вынырнул из трещины.  
Дракониха явно решила, что пора идти в атаку. Раньше, чем рассчитывал Кассиус. Согласно плану А, Уоррингтон должен закончить круг, дойти до кладки, ведя дракониху рыком и уворачиваясь от пламени, а потом быстро-быстро кинуться к выходу с арены. Не очень круто, зато эффективно.  
Но человек предполагает, а как будет на самом деле — знает лишь Мерлин. Касси не Мерлин, но такой исход тоже был учтен.  
А говорил он Паркинсону, что план Б жизненней. По закону подлости.  
Ящерица бросилась. Несколько тонн сухих мышц, брони, шипов и ярости, несущиеся прямо на человека — это не шутки. Но Кассиуса вело, _вело_ , он уже не мог бояться достаточно сильно. Он даже красовался — ждал, когда она будет близко. Колдовской аффект дарил ему неповторимое ощущение собственного всесилия, абсолютного контроля над ситуацией.  
Дракониха врезалась в границу чар всем телом, взревела и закружилась на месте. Комментатор захлебывался криками:  
— Не уверен, что это мудрая тактика! Близко!!! Совсем близ¬ко!!! Ну, как так можно?! Внимательней надо! Черт!!! Ду¬мал, сейчас схватит!  
Уоррингтон танцевал под самыми лапами ящерицы, жаля ее чарами в незащищенное брюхо. В этот момент он был в настоящей эйфории, иначе и не скажешь — в считанных сантиметрах от него беспомощно клацали ужасные, так пугающие других людей челюсти, а он уворачивался, кружил, и дракон раз за разом бился мордой о камни вокруг него, разбивая их в крошево. Но — не доставал. С трибун был хорошо виден только взбешенный дракон, бьющий крыльями и когтями, подскакивающий и пытающийся выкусать юркого человека из трещин. И драконологи бы давно кинулись на помощь, если бы не четкие, яркие вспышки жалящих чар, мелькающие под брюхом дракона.  
— Вот это дерзость!!! Здорово!!! Ну и нервы! Не человек, а машина!  
Кассиус не знал, сколько это продолжалось, наверное, не так долго, но ему показалось — вечность. Он понял, что пора заканчивать, только когда увидел, как засияли бока дракона, наполняющиеся пламенем. Обычно эти ящеры остерегаются заливать огнем все под собой, но тут дракониха уже полностью утратила контроль. Рискуя обжечь крылья самой себе, она сгорбилась и выплюнула целый океан огня себе под лапы.  
Уоррингтона там уже не было. Дракон велик, а его шкура не так уж и чувствительна — зацепиться за шип и скользнуть в ложбинку между крыльев было секундным делом. Что лучше прикроет от драконьего пламени, чем броня самой ящерицы? Вот и Уоррингтон думал, что ничего.  
Но страшный жар он почувствовал даже так, спиной и боками, жар хлынул из-под лап дракона вместе с паром и искрами, брызнувшими во все стороны. Уоррингтону показалось, что лицо ему все же опалило. Дракониха же завизжала, подбирая крылья — их перепонки были тонки, и близкое пламя обожгло их.  
Медлить было нельзя — дракониха еще не знала, что ее обидчик уцелел, и была занята собой, а потому Уоррингтон бросился к кладке. С трибун его силуэт был едва различи — превратившийся на бегу в размытую тень, видимый лишь благодаря шлейфу из дыма, искр и пепла. Откровенно говоря, его увидели, только когда он, уже с яйцом, вскочил на высоченный камень за границей арены и заклекотал, выжимая остаток наложенного на себя заклинания.  
— Нет, вы только посмотрите! — экзальтированно кричал Бэгмен. — Это то, ради чего стоило устраивать Турнир! Истинно слизеринское хладнокровие и расчет! Кто еще посмеет сказать, что Кубок ошибся, выбирая чемпиона?! Это серьезная заявка на победу!! Кассиус из рода Уоррингтон, а все мы помним, что Уоррингтоны — настоящие воины-колдуны!  
Что-то там было еще про британскй дух, не Дурмстрангом единым, красивый бой и гордость чистокровных, но Уоррингтон уже не слышал и не слушал. Как всегда бывало после матчей, первым на него налетел визжащий от счастья Флетчер, запрыгнувший на него, как обезьяна на дерево. Кассиус, обычно стойко принимающий шумную и активную радость старины Флетча, сейчас покачнулся и чуть не упал. Сила разом покинула тело, и, если бы не Паркинсон, без своих обычных ужимок подставивший ему плечо и ужаливший «Энервейтом» в бок, Уоррингтон позорно хлопнулся бы в обморок от переутомления. А Реймонд еще и умудрился изобразить, будто просто радостно обнимает дорогого друга, а не удерживает его на подкашивающихся ногах. А то ведь плакала бы репутация «не человека, а машины» и «воина-колдуна». Несмотря на «Энервейт», в голове опять начало мутнеть, но тут с другой стороны его подпер Бёрк, повторно приложив заклинанием.  
А ведь надо еще дождаться очков, делая вид, что ты с драконами на каждом балу пляшешь.  
— Потерпи, герой, — прошептал Паркинсон. — Их впечатлило. Кажется, даже Дамблдор не ожидал от тебя. Ты был хорош. Кажется, теперь мне придется отбивать тебя у девчонок.  
— Каркаров сейчас занизит, — пророчествовал Бёрк в другое ухо. — И Крауч.  
Флетчер просто шумно грыз ногти, глядя на судей. Он явно думал о деньгах. Деньгах, которые он может потерять, если даже после отлично выполненного танца Крауч припомнит старые Пожирательские дела.  
А он припомнит, иначе бы Кассиус танцевал меньше.  
— Итак! — перекрывая до сих пор неистовствовавшие трибуны, возвестил голос Бэгмана. — Мистер Уоррингтон, чемпион Хогвартса, возможно, номер один не только по порядку! Продемонстрировал нам отличный контроль над собственной магией, потрясающее хладнокровие и, чего уж там, великолепный комплекс атакующих чар! Быстро, чисто, зрелищно! Уверен, судьи не оставят это без внимания!  
— Ты мог бы и быстрее, — тихо, чуть укоризненно, заметил Паркинсон. — Я уже начал волноваться, не ударило ли тебе по мозгам слишком сильно. Все же ментальные фокусы, даже с самим собой — не твой конек.  
— Мы же обсуждали, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Уоррингтон. — Ждал, пока она сама себя подпалит.  
— Помолчите, — жалобно проныл Флетчер, отвлекаясь от уничтожения ногтей.  
И правда, судьи встали со своих мест, поднимая палочки.  
Максим, с некоторым сомнением. Девять.  
Крауч, с отчетливым отвращением. Пять. Трибуны взорвались возмущенными и непонимающими криками и свистом. От Каркарова ожидали, но не от Крауча. Кассиус был спокоен, он предчувствовал. Он даже ожидал злорадного смеха из сектора Гриффиндора. Факультетская вражда, будь она неладна.  
Дамблдор, тоже с сомнением, внимательно посмотрев в глаза Кассиусу — такое расстояние, а взгляд все равно чувствуется, пробирает. Девять.  
Бэгмен, даже с какой-то поспешностью. Десять. Одобрительные крики обычно сдержанных слизеринцев.  
Каркаров… ну что ж, быть ему на последнем месте, против двух судей ничего не попишешь. Выставит не больше Крауча, что тут гадать. Вот уж кто не постесняется засудить. И уже поднял руку, мерзко улыбаясь, и Кассиусу показалось, что лента в воздухе складывается в позорную двойку. Но тут локоть директора Дурмстранга дернулся, и даже через муть, стоящую перед глазами, Уоррингтон увидел, как на руке, держащей палочку, начали расползаться струпья и язвы. Лицо Каркарова исказилось от боли и ужаса, а в следующее мгновение незаконченный хвостик двойки изогнулся, превращая ее в восьмерку. Он поспешно опустил руку, пряча ее в полах мантии и глядя за спину Кассиусу.  
Там, у медицинской палатки стоял Лазарь, как всегда нелепый, злой и чужой на этом празднике жизни, но вместо обычной раздраженной потерянности его лицо пересекала злая, очень злая улыбка. Из его глаз еще не ушел тот мертвый белый свет, что заполнял их в моменты особенного гнева, когда он проклинал без палочки, и в груди у Кассиуса вдруг стало тепло. Почти не опираясь на Паркинсона, он проковылял к Гринграссу, и обнял свободной рукой за плечо, притянув к себе и прижавшись щекой к спутанным волосам.  
Он знал, что на его щеке от этого расцветут язвы хлеще, чем у Каркарова, но Гринграсс слишком редко показывал, что тоже считает Кассиуса другом, а не очередным мерзким человечишкой. Пусть это было ужасно, ужасно глупо — нет ничего более идиотского, чем проклясть судью прямо на трибуне — но от мамочки Уоррингтону досталась способность умиляться на редкость придурошным решениям дорогих ему людей. Потом он отчитает Гринграсса по полной, а тот будет шипеть и кривить рожу, и даже, может быть, проклянет, но сейчас можно просто обнять его, тощее костлявое чудовище.  
Тощее костлявое чудовище, которому, пусть на хоть на мизинчик, Уоррингтон дорог.  
Ну, или это просто были доселе никак не проявлявшиеся патриотические чувства.  
Гринграсс все-таки вывернулся из его объятий, но недовольную мину так и не натянул — по-прежнему улыбается очень нехорошей улыбочкой. Щеку задергало болью, и Паркинсон, оценив, каким красавцем сделали Уоррингтона минутные объятия с Лазарем, быстро затолкал их обоих в палатку. Там Помфри поначалу разохалась насчет драконов, а потом, присмотревшись, уперла руки в бока и принялась отчитывать Гринграсса. Лазарь смотрел мимо нее индифферентным взглядом жертвы наследственных заболеваний. Его волосы на макушке были испачканы сукровицей и гноем. Заметивший такое дело брезгливый Паркинсон достал палочку и начал отчищать его, ворча себе под нос про позор факультета. На Уоррингтона снизошла эйфория от осознания, что он ничего не проебал, и все получилось просто замечательно. Она наложилась на острый приступ умиления от неравнодушия Гринграсса, и Кассиус разулыбался так, что Бёрк предложил по-быстрому найти ему лимон.  
И нашел бы, наверное, но тут в палатку набежали дорогой младший братишка в компании Малфоя, оба не менее счастливые и лопочущие, как первокурсники. Малфой почему-то помянул ставки, чего Уоррингтон от него не ожидал, а малыш Тён был просто на седьмом небе от счастья осознания, что как минимум половина трибун сейчас активно чествует его брата. Ну, по крайней мере, он сказал, что чествует, сам Кас не был в этом так уверен. Все ж тот же Гриффиндор по-прежнему от него не в восторге. Да и гиппогриф с ними.  
Кассиуса еще хватило на то, чтобы хлопнуть Малфоя по плечу — тот чуть не упал, силу Уоррингтон уже не соизмерял — и дать пять подпрыгивающему на месте Тёну. А потом мир резко бросился на него, низвергая с вершины эйфорического олимпа в темную пучину колдовского постаффекта.  
* * *  
Очнулся он, стараниями мадам Помфри, довольно быстро. Поттер только-только расправился с заданием, и медиковедьма как раз хлопотала над ним — парня задело огнем. Уоррингтон попытался сесть и тут же ощутил все прелести тотального упадка сил. В голове стояла темная муть, и из ее глубин предвкушающе поднималась мигрень, конечности были совершенно ватными и не слушались, перед глазами летали мушки, и в довершение всего накатывала ужасная тошнота одновременно с не менее сильным голодом. Уоррингтон был и не против поблевать, но желудок сигнализировал, что нечем. Весь скудный завтрак он, наверное, сжег еще в первые секунды пляски с драконом.  
Все же кое-как приподнявшись, опираясь спиной о подушку, он улыбнулся очень взъерошенному и все еще трясущемуся Поттеру — наверное, тот и сам не знал, что его колотит, как на морозе.  
— О, герой моего романа очнулся, — хмыкнул Бёрк, подсовывая ему какую-то склянку.  
Паркинсон сидел на низенькой скамеечке и полировал ногти, остальные отсутствовали. Наверное, Помфри выгнала самых шумных и опасных.  
— Детка, да ты кремень. Мадам Помфри сулила, что вечеринка в честь великолепного тебя обойдется без гвоздя программы, — Уоррингтон сейчас чувствовал себя скорее лужей плазмы, чем кремнем, и даже зелье взять не смог — так и пил и рук Бёрка. Поттер, как он заметил краем глаза, смотрел на него сочувственно, а вот француженка — брезгливо. Наверное, с рожей теперь и правда что-то не то. Крама в палатке уже не было.  
Поттера вызвали на объявление результатов, француженка тоже куда-то испарилась, а Уоррингтон остался страдать.  
Напоминание о традиционном праздновании вызвало острый приступ желания прикинуться мертвым. Он совсем не ощущал в себе способности пить огневиски до утра и веселиться. Впрочем, что хотели, то и получили, мистер совершенство. Если верить умным людям — а не верить им нет причин — в состоянии ненамного лучшем, чем сейчас, Кассиус проведет как бы не ближайшие недели две. Хотя тут есть варианты. Если хлестать побольше зелий и не брать в руки палочку, то можно прийти в рабочее состояние быстрее.  
Чистокровному — и не брать палочку, ага. Уоррингтон же сам не замечает, как колдует, привычка.  
Зелье, которым его со всей ответственностью поил Бёрк, к слову, сработало довольно быстро, и уже через десять минут Кассиус совладал со своим языком и верхними конечностями, сумев, пусть не слишком велеречиво, но все же поблагодарить Бёрка за чуткость и теплоту и забрать у него вторую склянку. Неспешно потягивая из колбы зеленую густую болтушку, отчетливо отдающую лаймом, Кассиус, тщательно проговаривая слова, уточнил:  
— Что, пропустил все?  
— Я тебе в Омуте покажу, — мягко мурлыкнул Паркинсон, лучащийся высокомерным довольством. Все же на Слизерине, как нигде в другом месте, любят статусные вещи, а Уоррингтон после плясок с ящерицей стал именно таковой. Старина Реймонд сейчас живо напоминал ему породистого котика, откушавшего элитных сливок и отведавшего элитную кошечку. — Кстати, по баллам ты выходишь вроде бы уже на первое место.  
— Это я зря, — вздохнул Кассиус. — Думал, Каркаров завалит, и выйдет, что сразу за Крамом иду.  
— Это ты зря. Но Малфой забегал, вроде, вчера еще прикинули с Флетчером — не так уж плохо. Знаешь, хуевая репутация Слизерина иногда на пользу. По крайней мере, многие ставили против тебя просто потому, что ты злостный черный колдун, — хмыкнул Бёрк, насмешливо глянув на Поттера, греющего ушки слизеринскими беседами в неформальной обстановке. Гриффиндорский чемпион вернулся в палатку, довольный и сверкающий, как новенький галлеон, и тихо устроился в уголке. А чего на празднование не убежал? Или тоже пить не хочет? — Вроде, меньше, чем на тебя, ставили только на нашего всюду лишнего малыша Потти. Так что неплохо срезали на первом круге.  
— Флетчер тебе вечером скажет, как оно там, с перспективами на второй тур, — заметил Паркинсон, устраиваясь на краю его койки и неспешно разворачивая для Кассиуса шоколадушку. Уоррингтон следил за его руками так хищно, как не следил и на первом курсе, когда сладкое почему-то было в жутком дефиците. Тошнота окончательно отступила, а зверский голод остался. — Может статься, что придется занизить балл ради того, чтобы ставки заколебались.  
— А вы делаете ставки? — неожиданно для всех ожил Поттер, подкравшийся ближе. Паркинсон посмотрел на него, как на говорящий табурет. То есть, в магическом мире все же встречаешь всякое и даже таким вещим не слишком удивляешься, но хрень все равно непонятная. Уоррингтон с некоторым весельем отметил, что малыш Гарри его все же в чем-то слушал — от Бёрка он предпочел держаться подальше. Видимо, в его голове отложилось, что Майрон Бёрк тут самый змейский змей.  
— А ты хочешь сделать взнос в фонд помощи жабе Флетчера? — развеселился Бёрк, и тут уж Поттер округлил на него глаза.  
— Почему жабе-то? — пробормотал Поттер.  
— Это факультетская шутка, — охотно улыбнулся Бёрк, изображая из себя само радушие. Впрочем, взгляд у него был неприкрыто-хищный. — В те времена, когда знамена были зеленей, а мы моложе, старушка МакГи поймала Флетчера за букмекерством, и ну трясти — признайся, мол, срок скощу, — Уоррингтон невольно улыбнулся — сразу видно, что у Бёрка дядя имеет прямое касательство к обратной стороне закона. — Но малыш Флетчер, хоть и кажется хлипким, а яйца имеет железные. Ушел в отказ — ничего не знаю, никому ничего не скажу. А МакГи ему — как не знаете, мистер Жулик, а вот это что за расписки? А это что за кошель с гербом Флинтов? А вот эти тринадцать серебрушек откуда? А Флетчера надо знать, он перед тем, как потерять сознание от ужаса, выдает такое, что никто другой не выдаст. Ну он и говорит: не вели казнить, кошечка, то деньги от дорогих моих однокурсников с мягкими, как масло, сердцами. Жабонька моя любимая захворала, вот они и скинулись кто сколько мог. А тут и Снейп подоспел — ах, коллега, бедный мальчик и так страдает, у него жабонька при смерти, а еще вы тут, есть у вас сердце? — если в середине рассказа Поттер просто неуверенно улыбался, то под конец он все-таки рассмеялся. Наверное, вечером будет мучиться самокопаниями по этому поводу, но сейчас он с нескрываемым восторгом слушал витийствующего слизеринца. А только всего и надо — быть дружелюбным и веселым, и к тебе даже грифф потянется. Бёрк не просто рассказывал, он показывал в лицах — и округляющего глаза мелкого душепродавца Флетчера, и суровую МакГи с поджатыми губами, и явившегося в последний миг Снейпа, грудью вставшего на защиту жабоньки. — Ну вот с тех пор у нас на Слизерине и есть фонд помощи жабе Флетчера.  
— А что бы вы делали, если бы МакГонагалл проверила, если ли у Флетчера жаба? — отсмеявшись, спросил Поттер.  
— У Флетча есть жаба, — уголками губ обозначил улыбку Паркинсон.  
— Она в его груди, прямо под сердцем, — добавил Уоррингтон. — Ну, а если серьезно — мы бы отняли ее для благого дела у какого-нибудь старшекурсника. Или поймали у озера. — Уоррингтон не стал говорить, что жабу они в тот год отняли у какой-то хаффлпаффки, потому что МакГи действительно проверила. Он вообще не гордился некоторыми своими поступками. Особенно если учесть, что жабу они обещали вернуть, но ее сожрал Гринграсс. — Так что, Поттер, почему ты еще не летишь навстречу горячему глинтвейну и горячим гриффиндорским девочкам? Уверен, твоя Гермиона тоже любит героев, — Кассиус некстати вспомнил, как Поттер краснел от намеков на то, что с подругой можно не только непринятие зла обсуждать.  
— Она моя подруга, — ожидаемо покраснел Поттер и покосился на Бёрка и Паркинсона так, будто ожидал волны злорадства и подколок. Но Бёрк лишь ностальгически усмехнулся, явно вспоминая, как на своем пятом курсе Диггори так же заливал им в уши, что они с Чанг просто домашку по трансфигурации делают. Было что-то очень трогательное и теплое вот в таких парочках, в которых любовь не подкрадывалась из-за угла, чтобы расстрелять тебя в упор из гормональной пушки, а медленно вырастала из дружбы. Хотя Диггори они тогда безвозвратно потеряли. Уоррингтон с хаффлаффцем никогда не был особенно близок, а вот Бёрк даже временами ревновал. — Я хотел сказать… я хотел сказать, что ты там по баллам занял первое место. И… и я думаю, это честно, я не бросал имени в кубок, я этого не хотел, и пусть все говорят, что лучше я, чем ты, но ты победил честно! Я и на факультете это скажу, знаешь, они… — кажется, осознав, что перебарщивает, Поттер резко замолчал и нервно поправил очки. — Ты все еще слизеринец. Но ты вышел на арену честно. Мне говорили быть настороже… ну, что ты в последний день отравишься или проклянешь всех остальных, потому что это по-слизерински, и я тоже…  
— Ну, нельзя же извиняться за свои мысли, — как-то очень смущенно хмыкнул Бёрк, который не то что за мысли — за попадание в больничное крыло по его вине не извинялся.  
— Нет, можно! Иначе я ничуть не лучше сли… — Поттер смешался, наткнувшись на прямой и веселый взгляд Уоррингтона. — Малфоя.  
— Да, Малфой предлагал натравить на тебя Гринграсса, — все же решил помочь ему Кассиус. — И Лазарь, в общем-то, был не против, но обошлось, — хотя панические атаки Поттера наверняка посещали. Но от всего не убережешь, Уоррингтон и так играл настолько честно, насколько позволяет факультетская гордость.  
— Но ты все равно следи за собой и будь осторожен, — усмехнулся Паркинсон, и не следить за собой после его усмешки было невозможно, такой змеиной она была.  
— Мы же все еще слизеринцы, — добавил Бёрк.  
— И все равно я скажу им, что они не правы! Это ты чемпион, — решительно сказал Поттер и, не прощаясь, вылетел из палатки.  
— Он что, сейчас собрался бодаться со всем факультетом при поддержке вековых предрассудков только ради твоей прекрасности и героичности, Касси? — удивленно уточнил Бёрк, у которого такое явно в голове не укладывалось.  
— Выходит, что так, — рассмеялся от абсурдности ситуации Кассиус.  
— Признайся, ты подлил ему приворотного, — подколол, как всегда, подозревающий худшее Паркинсон.  
— Нет, зелья дружбы! — в тон ему заржал Бёрк, вовремя вспомнив старый анекдот о том, почему это к Дамблдору люди тянутся.  
— Да никогда в жизни, Мерлиновыми подштанниками клянусь, — открестился все еще посмеивающийся Уоррингтон.  
— Ну да, ты бы скорее Гринграссом угрожал, — согласился Реймонд, запуская пальцы в волосы.  
Гриффиндорское благородство при ближайшем рассмотрении всегда производило очень гнетущее впечатление, Касси давно заметил. Вроде бы и понимаешь, что суровый жизненный цинизм победит, а все равно как-то неловко становится.  
— Какой, однако, странный мальчик, — фыркнул Бёрк, который вообще не был склонен забивать голову всякими душевными тонкостями и мог игнорировать целые пласты реальности, не то что закидоны одного отдельно взятого Поттера. — Так, Касси, ты пришел в себя? Пора бы и честь знать, в гостиной нас уже должны ждать.  
— Парни, я все понимаю, но я не встану, — признался Кассиус. — Мне повышибало все пробки.  
— Эти твои маггловские афоризмы, — сморщил тонкий нос Паркинсон, будто не он на прошлых каникулах радостно шатался с Уоррингтоном по маггловским театрам и даже открыл для себя рок-оперу. Воспитан Реймонд был, конечно, в высшей мере консервативно, куда консервативнее Кассиуса, но Уоррингтон смог его убедить, что есть вещи, от которых глупо отказываться из-за своих расистских замашек.  
Хотя в кино он Паркинсона еще не таскал. Хорошо воспитанный чистокровный мальчик был пока не готов к такому.  
— Приласкайте меня Петрификусом и Левикорпусом, и поехали, — примирительно улыбнулся Кассиус.  
— Так, человек и кремень, не позорь свое овеянное славой звание, — фыркнул Паркинсон. — Бёрк, давай, что ли, возьмем его под руки.  
— И уроним, — с ноткой мечтательности добавил Бёрк, но указание выполнил безропотно.  
Кассиус по дороге еще подумал, что дорогие однокурсники, волокущие кружным путем чемпиона, едва переставляющего ноги, тоже могут позорить овеянное славой звание. Потому что со стороны это наверняка выглядело так, будто, пока остальные чемпионы выступали, Уоррингтон старательно набирался, и вот как раз сейчас дошел до малопригодной к употреблению кондиции. Ноги у него то и дело подламывались, и Паркинсон с Бёрком должны были неоднократно пожалеть о том, что слишком трясутся над имиджем. Все же Касси был значительно крупнее их обоих, и тащить его до замка было тем еще удовольствием.  
Под конец вновь начала кружиться голова, да и съеденная шоколадушка пропала втуне — он по-прежнему готов был жрать даже жухлые листья. Мысли о факультетской пьянке перестали вызывать отвращение хотя бы потому, что однокурсники наверняка натащат достаточно закусок, чтобы завалить сосущую пустоту в желудке. Ну что ж, нужно запомнить эту светлую надежду и постараться не пить хотя бы до тех пор, пока не почувствуешь себя сытым.  
А лучше вообще не пить.  
Кассиус без всякой Трелони знал, что наложившееся на колдовское истощение похмелье размажет его, как слизняка. Сам после этого захочешь вернуться в прошлое и героически умереть в драконьем пламени.  
* * *  
К счастью, факультет Касу попался исключительно понимающий и деликатный. Пьянка задела его на излете, хоть и была куда разнузданней, чем та, первая. На Слизерине не было чемпиона, кажется, с семнадцатого века, и пусть обычно факультет высокомерно морщил нос, мол, нет и не просим, пусть сейчас они притворялись, будто так оно и надо. Но в гостиной слизеринцы немного приподнимали маски и выпускали себя из ежовых рукавиц. И Кассиус видел — они счастливы. Впервые за много лет они не факультет Тёмного лорда, они — факультет Чемпиона Тремудрого Турнира. Уоррингтон не до конца осознал это после объявления чемпионов, но теперь нельзя было не увидеть — им это было нужно. Повод гордиться своим факультетом, от которого нельзя отмахнуться так, как отмахиваются ныне от их крови. Что-то, что утрет нос даже гриффиндорцам. Как бы забавно ни звучало, Слизерину все же нужен был герой, как бы Слизерин героев не презирал за все их благородное безумие, непрактичную храбрость и прочие незмейские качества. На таких взрослых, рассудительных, чуждых «этим глупостям» слизеринцев накатило простое детское веселье, превосходящее даже то, что случалось с ними после побед в Кубке школы или квиддиче.  
Уоррингтон наблюдал за всем этим праздником жизни из кресла, куда его сгрузили верные Паркинсон с Бёрком, кутался в выволоченное Малфоем из закромов факультетское знамя, грыз какие-то сладости, которые ему подсовывала милая маленькая третьекурсница Гринграсс, и согревался от радости своих однокурсников сильнее, чем от растопленного камина. Он чувствовал себя до сих пор больным и разбитым, но это было совершенно не важно. Ему было хорошо. Что бы там ни говорили о слизеринских индивидуалистах, но Уоррингтон плотно сросся, кожа к коже, со своим факультетом, и волны общей неподдельной радости были для него ничуть не менее важны, чем флетчеровский отчет о выгоревших ставках.  
Еще до начала всеобщей дегустации алкоголя и скоропалительно сочиненных здравиц во имя Уоррингтона, Паркинсон заметил, что Кассиусу сегодня не наливать — у него и без алкоголя вид совершенно блаженный. Наверное, и правда блаженный — в тот момент на колени к Касу забрался его книзл, как бы знаменуя, что сегодня всякие девицы на этих коленях сиживать не будут, и он лично проследит, чтобы его дорогого усталого хозяина никто за щеки не тискал и в ухо не визжал. И на Кассиуса снизошел мирный покой. Даже как-то слишком снизошел, потому что Бёрк заворчал про побочку от зелий и все же подсунул Уоррингтону тонко нарезанный (наверное, в преддверии текилы) лимон. Который тот невозмутимо сожрал. На мирный покой и блаженную улыбку Уоррингтона это практически не повлияло — сладости мелкой Гринграсс надежно забили вкусовые рецепторы.  
Но, наверное, именно из-за блаженной улыбочки Уоррингтона никто и не рвался поить, как в прошлый раз. Даже Флинт попридержал коней и ограничился бокалом горячего глинтвейна, который Кас и потягивал неспешно весь вечер. Однокурсники поначалу еще кружили вокруг него с хищными намерениями — девочки теперь точно знали, что Уоррингтона стоит тащить на бал престижа ради, а парни выведывали тонкости плясок с драконихами. Девочкам Касси сказал, что на бал не пойдет, потому как свою танцевальную программу уже сделал с вон той чешуйчатой леди, оставив их в уверенности, что сердце чемпиона уже кто-то забрал до них. А парням он и вовсе беззлобно предложил сходить и самим попробовать, как оно, с драконихой-то — красоток ведь еще не увезли. С тем расспросы и кончились. Думалось Уоррингтону, что выглядел он так, будто действительно набрался еще в палатке чемпионов — это если не с утра — и все решили не тратить зря время и догнать его по кондиции. А потрясти Кассиуса можно и потом. Сейчас — только танцы, выпивка, радостные и ничего не значащие разговоры и горящие, ярче Люмосов горящие глаза. Они бы не радовались так за другого, за Диггори или Джонсон, школа для них значила куда меньше, чем факультет. Но Слизерин — Слизерин был для них кланом. Теснее связи были лишь на Хаффлпаффе, и лишь там радовались бы за чемпиона больше и чище.  
Малфой со сливочным пивом подкрался и уселся рядом, радостно, с мальчишеским смехом и ядовитыми комментариями рассказывая, что там у других чемпионов. Он, конечно, потом еще увидит в Омуте, но когда он до того Омута доберется…  
— …и вот, понимаешь, она поет, и ты не пойми меня неправильно — может, это и сложно, но не неземное пение, прямо скажем, больше магии, чем музыкальности. Я просто слушаю и думаю — дура, кто так октаву берет, ну кто? — и Малфой, видимо, успевший до сливочного принять что-то покрепче, очень чисто вывел несколько куплетов на потрясающе поставленном французском. А может, и не пьян был, просто общее веселье накрыло и его. — То есть, ты понимаешь, как надо? Ой, ничего ты не понимаешь, слушай, — и снова запел, дирижируя себе бутылкой. Уоррингтону что то, что это казалось прекрасным и музыкальным, и он только улыбнулся, а Малфой горделиво выпятил грудь и продолжал: — Вот и дракон понял! Тут же, как я думаю, от чистоты дело тоже зависит… — и он щебечет, щебечет, о драконьем пламени, о горящей юбке француженки, о пролюбленной октаве, и Кассиусу думается, что он все-таки пьян — лихорадочно сверкающий глазами, с покрасневшим кончиком носа, почти очаровательный мелкий мерзавец Малфой. Внутреннего огня в нем — как в той драконихе, когда она метила пламенем прямо себе под брюхо. И Кассиус греется и от него тоже — он ужасно устал, и ему очень холодно от этой усталости, даже на радость уже нет сил.  
А Малфой тем временем продолжал:  
— …а Крам, Крам — ему и в голову не пришло призвать метлу! Что? А, Поттер призвал метлу, представляешь, Уоррингтон, он просто ничего лучше не придумал, ну ты понимаешь, понимаешь?  
Уоррингтон снова улыбнулся, грызя какую-то чудовищно сладкую конфету и глядя уже не на Малфоя, а на малышку Гринграсс, которая все еще тут. С миской сладостей на коленях, как маленький оруженосец. В ее широко распахнутых глазах — Малфой. И Уоррингтон если что и понимал, так это то, что в груди малышки расправляют крылья первые бабочки зарождающегося чувства. Он ощущал мир сейчас слишком остро, чтобы думать, будто может ошибиться.  
А еще Уоррингтон понимал, что в лепете о Поттере, не придумавшем ничего лучше метлы — восторг и зависть, которых и сам Малфой за собой до конца не осознает. Потому что Поттер сделал дракона красиво. Кассиус почти видел это — на внутренней стороне век. И он почти восхищался Поттером, который додумался до того же, что и Снейп. Может же, когда хочет.  
Где-то на периферии заиграла скрипка, и высокий до ангельской бесполости голос Паркинсона выводил гладко ложащиеся на музыку стихи — не самопальные здравицы Уоррингтону, но что-то старое и героическое. Мир потихоньку рассыпался перед Кассиусом, как цветное витражное стекло, но он все равно смотрел. Как на первый тур брайля Бёрк выводит Сангре, и вдвоем они неожиданно хороши. Высокий, худой, как спица, Бёрк, каждое движение которого единственно верное, как отравленный стилет — и обманчиво яркая Сангре, с ее смуглой кожей и большими зелеными глазами. И хотелось напомнить дорогому другу, что ее яркие перья вовсе не перья, а чешуя, но он, вроде, не нуждался в напоминаниях.  
А Паркинсон пел о дымящейся крови дракона, которой следует умыться перед тем, как бросать голову чудовища к ногам своей леди, и будет тебе удача, и будет тебе сила, и будет тебе ярость и слава. Алые цветы, шелком вышитые на подоле юбки Сангре, горели, как эта кровь. И смотрел на нее драконьим немигающим взглядом Лестрейндж, и рыцарем вытягивался перед ней Фоули, но на следующий тур танца ее все равно вел Бёрк, который не был ни тем, ни другим.  
А рядом с ними совсем без всей этой драмы втроем танцевали Панси, Крэбб и Забини, и не было между ними ничего, кроме дружбы, в которой Слизерину обычно отказывают. И кружилась в гордом одиночестве Дафна, прекраснее любой нелюди-вейлы в этот миг просто из-за своей беспечности и цельности — ей не нужно было партнера, у таких не бывает половинок, они уже собранные.  
И однокурсница Уоррингтона, тихая пепельноволосая и сероглазая девушка с очень подходящей ей фамилией Грей танцевала, положив голову на плечо пятикурснику Алистеру Грину, чья шевелюра была зеленее травы из-за одной из долгоиграющих шуточек Уизли. И Кассиус подумал, что они именно поэтому сейчас и вместе — серое на зеленом, тонкая патриотичная шуточка в духе Слизерина.  
А Малфой все еще говорил, и его голос удивительным образом вплетался в пение Паркинсона и шум празднующей гостиной.  
— …и он ударил по глазам! Вот так, вышел и четко — по глазам! Знаешь, Уоррингтон, я бы не попал, наверное. Или потом, я бы вот так не смог, как ты или он — прямо под лапы.  
— Ты бы придумал что-то другое, — заметил Кассиус, ненадолго собирая мир в единую картинку. — Ты умница.  
Малфой засиял, как не позволил бы себе сиять, будь он трезвым.  
— И все равно — ты же рассчитал! Ты рассчитал лучше Крама! Ты знал, что снимут баллы за давленные яйца?  
— Догадался, — не стал скрывать Уоррингтон. — Но, Малфой, ты же понимаешь — я не один это придумал?  
— Ты придумал насчет того, что тебя непременно поведет, да? — возбужденно спросил Малфой, будто Уоррингтон предложил ему веселую и вполне слизеринскую игру — догадаться, кто и что придумал. — А Паркинсон — это он предложил сначала увести, а потом подпустить близко, да? И ждать, пока она сама себя не подпалит?  
— Подпустить близко предложил Бёрк, Рей думал поставить на чистую скорость — увести на другой край арены клекотом и сразу рвануть к яйцу. Но мы это проиграли и никак не выходило. Схлопотал бы я залп пламени в спину. Ну, и в самом начале я сам дошел до того, чтобы заранее замазаться противоожоговым и прикупить костюмчик. Кстати, заклинание для драконьего рева нашел Флетч, — Уоррингтон задумчиво приложился к кубку и, вспомнив кое-что о Флетчере, спросил: — Слушай, у тебя что, теперь дела с ним?  
— Ну да, — рассмеялся Малфой. — Я кое-что понимаю в этом бизнесе, — он приосанился с уморительной серьезностью. Какой никогда не демонстрировал Флетчер, действительно понимавший в этом бизнесе. — Только отцу не говори.  
— Да твой отец летает на таких высотах, куда мне ни на какой метле не подняться, — тихо рассмеялся Уоррингтон. — Будет он со мной беседовать.  
— Будет, — уверенно хихикнул Малфой. — Я ему про тебя напишу. Ты — знаешь? — просто ужасно хорош.  
Кажется, они говорили еще о чем-то, но в памяти у Кассиуса остались только какие-то обрывки и ничего важного. Малфой лопотал то о ставках, то о Поттере, то о Святочном балу, то о девчонках, то снова о Поттере, и единственное, что Уоррингтон вынес из всего этого разговора — малыш Драко все же слишком много болтает об одном Мальчике-Который-Выжил. Наверное, Бёрк бы на его месте начал шутить похабные шутки, но Уоррингтон был собой и подумал, что учиться с Поттером на одном курсе — очень травмоопасно для самооценки. Все же малыш Гарри был куда удачливее любого нормального школьника. Даже Касси, пожалуй, задело бы, будь те же близнецы Уизли вот так же неописуемо обласканы Фортуной в общем и Дамблдором в частности. Видимо, и Фортуна, и Дамблдор расплачивались перед Поттером за очень фиговое детство. Все же потерять родителей и жить с магглами — не большая радость.  
Уоррингтон и сам не знал, в какой момент Малфой ушел, уступив место Нотту. Теодор принес сплетни о том, что юный Поттер уже пытался открыть яйцо, вот только ничего хорошего из этого не вышло. Кассиус предпочел бы послушать наушничающего Нотта когда-нибудь послезавтра, но нет, нет. Впрочем, ничего, ради чего стоило бы окончательно приходить в себя и собираться из лужицы слизи в человека, тот не рассказал. Но отметился, мол, смотри, Касси, есть на свете такой Теодор, красивый, полезный и с чутким слухом. Чем-то — наверное, тонкой лукавой улыбочкой — он очень напоминал юного Бёрка.  
Бёрк Нотта, кстати, и прогнал. На губах и подбородке у него были следы от помады, и этими следами он был похож на только что откушавшего птичку Гринграсса. Майрон сожрал шоколадную лягушку, уже отшелушенную малышкой Гринграсс для Кассиуса, запил глинтвейном — опять же, из кубка Уоррингтона — и испарился.  
Кажется, после этого мозг Кассиуса окончательно сдался под напором усталости, и он сам не заметил, как задремал прямо в кресле, закутавшись в факультетский флаг. Иногда он ненадолго просыпался и выхватывал картинки, тоже похожие на сон.  
Бёрк, уже не в помаде, а в крови из разбитого носа, танцевал с Лестрейнджем, и они, кажется, были слишком пьяны, чтобы помнить, как буквально несколько минут назад били друг другу морды, как магглы. Да, да, Сангре — роковая женщина, но не стоит недооценивать магию алкоголя.  
Флетчер играл что-то задорное на скрипке, танцуя на столе. Он явно был еще пьянее, чем Лестрейндж с Бёрком, но не опрокинул ни единого бокала или бутылки. Почему-то на голове у него красовались рыжие кошачьи уши. Если бы Кассиус мог встать, он бы, пожалуй, проверил, нет ли там кошачьего хвоста.  
Реймонд кружил над полом хохочущую Панси, и вот они даже не притворялись, что танцуют — дурачились совершенно искренне. Паркинсон вообще-то сестру обожал настолько, что о них ходили слухи самого грязного толка. Как раз из-за вот таких сцен.  
Гойл пытался трансфгурировать виолончель, чем удивил Уоррингтона безмерно.  
Фоули, свесив длинные волосы на струны, что-то наигрывал на гитаре и подпевал сам себе. К его плечу привалился его лучший друг-враг Лейстрейндж, который то и дело лез подкрутить колки.  
Пьюси явился с сушеной рыбой. «А то что все сладости, да сладости, будто ты дементора встретил, а не дракона». Рыбу Кассус скормил коту, который так никуда и не ушел. Все-таки преданный он.  
Очень трезвый Диггори с визитом вежливости от Хаффлпаффа вопиял о том, что ему следует налить, да побольше. Его уже почти взяли в оборот Блетчли и Крэбб, но хаффлпаффец вовремя опомнился и испарился. Но перед этим, кажется, успел оценить состояние Уоррингтона и даже перекинуться с ним парой слов. При этом он так смотрел ему в лицо, что Кассиус заподозрил неладное — что там такого Лазарь ему со щекой сотворил? Вроде бы не болит, конечно, но слишком уж окружающие нервно реагируют. Но у Диггори он спросить не успел, а потом и вовсе снова погрузился в усталость.  
Внезапно, Гринграсс, очень близко. Отнял кота и Уоррингтон почти заставил себя встать, все же мало ли о чем они с Гринграссом договаривались — вдруг тот проголодался. Но кот справился и сам, разодрав Лазарю все руки и вернувшись на колени к хозяину. Если бы не свинцовая, неподъемная усталость, Уоррингтон бы встал и пошел лечить Гринграсса. Хоть он и пытался съесть его кота.  
Когда способность мыслить трезво вернулась к нему снова, он заплетающимся языком попросил маленькую Гринграсс найти зелья для своего старшего брата, после чего снова утратил способность на чем-то сосредотачиваться.  
Когда он в очередной раз проснулся, было уже совсем тихо. Побаливала голова, будто он набрался вместе со всеми. Рядом обнаружился Флетчер, по-прежнему с ушами. Хвост, к слову, у него тоже был. Кажется, они начали разговор еще до того, как Уоррингтон окончательно очухался, а может быть, Флетчеру и не слишком требовался собеседник даже на уровне кивков и согласного мычания.  
— …а Уизли мне — ну что ты теряешь, что? Ну, попадешь в Больничное крыло, так будто впервой, соглашайся, будет весело, — явно продолжая уже довольно давно начатый рассказ, говорил Флетчер. — Не знаю, чего они, а я уже немного не в себе был — знаешь, как я из-за Каркарова волновался, ты знаешь, иродище?! Не могли, не могли меня пожалеть, сказать, мол, не боись, Герберт, у нас все схвачено! — костлявая ручонка возмущенно хлопнула Уоррингтона по колену. — И вот, на тебе-то еще ничего не кончено, а я нервничаю, очень нервничаю. А они — ну так не ты ж один жрать будешь, давай на спор, а я нервничаю. Нет, ты не подумай, и я жру, и они жрут, разница тут только в том, что проигравший жрет менее проверенную конфетку. Поспорили на все, что можно, и не скажу, чтобы весело не было — я три из пяти отбил на Делакур, между прочим, а бонусом Уизли в желтых перьях посмотрел. Они же тоже нервничают, потому и предложили. Они тоже ставили. Не, не на тебя, конечно, но одиннадцать из тринадцати — они еще на счет поставили — вполне… Ладно, ладно, не о ставках. Ну и вот, к Краму мы уже каждый по пять конфеток съели, а потом еще четыре, а это же не трансфигурация, эффект накапливается. Я думал, нормально все, но после Крама, уже на Поттере, жру я отменяющую — и ничего! У них? У них тоже ничего. В смысле, то же самое. Только чешуя и рога, — Флетчер выдохнул, заканчивая свой сумбурный рассказ, и смущенно зажал в кулаке пушистую кисточку своего хвоста. Уоррингтон только сейчас понял, что хвост у него львиный. А уши почему-то рысьи.  
— А знаешь, — вдруг проникновенно сказал Флетчер, подползая ближе и ставя локти Уоррингтону на колени. — Знаешь, на тебя Снейп поставил!  
— Да ладно! — не поверил Кассиус.  
— Натурально! — гордый вехой в своей карьере — как же, ставка от преподавателя — разулыбался кудлатый душепродавец, шевеля своими новоприобретенными ушами. — Подошел такой, ну, думаю, пришло время взяток, а он — вот, мол, мистер Флетчер, вам расписка. Видимо, старине Снейпу тоже нужны деньги на земные удовольствия. Но я же удивился тоже, спросил, чего это он — сначала обкладывал тебя каждый раз, когда видит, а теперь кровные.  
— Так и спросил? — хмыкнул Уоррингтон, искренне впечатленный тем, что в рабочем состоянии Флетчер вообще не был способен бояться. Даже Снейпа. Даже Гринграсса.  
Он бы, наверное, и у Волдеморта спросил что-то подобное, делай тот ему ставку на Уоррингтона. «А почему не Поттер, ваше Темнейшество? Вы же сами проверяли его удачливость и неубиваемость…»  
— Ага! — Флетчер положил подбородок Уоррингтону на колено. — А он ответил! Мол, уверен, что лоб у тебя, дорогой Касси, из того же сплава, что и у Поттера, и вообще, чего бояться за человека, который уговаривает себя дракона разве что не убивать, — Кассиус смущенно хмыкнул, по инерции почесав Герберта за ушком. О Снейпе каких только слухов ни ходило, и довольно популярно было мнение, что он большой дока в беспалочковой легилименции. А Кассиус на всех волнах перед испытанием вопил: «Лишь бы не загубить зверушку». Видимо, убедительно вопил. А ведь говорил папа — учи менталистику, Касси.  
На этой радостной ноте их и застал Снейп. Нужно сказать, вид у него был до того брезгливый, будто Уоррингтон и Флетчер тут чем-то непристойным занимались.  
— Уоррингтон и его верный оруженосец Флетчер, ну конечно, — процедил он, кривясь, как Лазарь в лучшие моменты.  
— Я его верный котик, сэр! — верноподданнически вытянулся перед деканом не слишком трезвый Флетчер. Уоррингтону всегда было любопытно, как мелкий букмекер, с его-то отсутствием чувства самосохранения, не попал на Гриффиндор. — Я даже умею мур-мур-мур!  
О, Мерлин. Вот что во Флетчере плохо — никогда с первого взгляда непонятно, насколько он пьян. Даже вылакав ящик огневиски, этот «котик» вполне держался на ногах и разговаривал вполне внятно, но, мерлиновы подтяжки, какой бред он иногда нес! И при этом выглядел вполне себе трезвым.  
У Снейпа от этих заявлений лицо вытянулось, и Уоррингтон без всякой легилименции прочитал, что декану думается о своих дорогих подопечных.  
— В спальню, Флетчер! — рявкнул Снейп, сделав рукой в воздухе такое движение, будто с радостью отвел бы Флетчера в спальню за ухо. — И неделя отработок!  
— За что? Вы не любите котиков? — Флетчера несло на волнах алкоголя туда, где отработки будут продолжаться до конца года.  
— Месяц! — зарычал Снейп, брызгая слюной.  
Уоррингтон понял, что дело нужно спасать, и вытянул палочку, наложив на Флетчера невербальное Силенцио. Тот оскорбленно щелкнул зубами и убежал в спальню. Кассиус прекрасно слышал, как он пытается растолкать Паркинсона и выпросить у него Финиту. Даже под заклятием молчания Флетчер был очень громким.  
Организм Уоррингтона сам напомнил ему о вбитом на уровень рефлексов пиетете перед вышестоящими, и Кассиус сам не понял, как оказался на ногах, с заложенными за спину руками и расправленными плечами. Возможно, тело приняло привычное положение в ту же секунду, как декан появился в гостиной.  
— Профессор Снейп, сэр, — с запозданием уважительно склонил голову Уоррингтон. Перед глазами все расплывалось, и на ногах его удерживали только воля и привычка.  
— Хотел бы я знать, мистер Уоррингтон, почему вы не в Больничном крыле? — ядовито спросил Снейп.  
— Не могу знать, профессор, — ровно отчеканил Уоррингтон. Он вообще с первого курса понял, что для общения со Снейпом лучше всего использовать десяток стандартных фраз, иначе он будет любить тебя в мозг часами. Так что он почти всегда ограничивался простыми «да, сэр», «нет, сэр», «виноват сэр», «не могу знать, сэр», «будет выполнено, сэр». Кажется, Снейп из-за этого считал его ущербным на мозг, но оно и хорошо — меньше достает.  
Видимо, сработало и сейчас — Снейп обошелся без расспросов.  
— Я принес вам зелья, мистер Уоррингтон. Моя личная модификация… как раз для подобных вашему случаев, — ну да, ну да, старина Северус ведь был штатным зельеваром Того Самого. Наверняка не раз ставил на ноги боевиков с истощением. — Надеюсь, вы способны прочитать инструкцию и следовать ей?  
— Да, профессор. Благодарю, профессор, — Уоррингтон и правда был благодарен. А еще больше он был бы благодарен, если бы Снейп ушел и позволил ему снова расплыться в кресле выброшенной на берег медузой. Он чувствовал, что еще несколько минут — и он просто упадет в ноги уважаемому декану. Или, что хуже, его вырвет.  
Брезгливо осмотрев его и особенное внимание уделив его лицу, Снейп добавил:  
— И будьте так любезны зайти ко мне завтра. Вы и так не слишком привлекательны, а нынче из-за вашего дружка и вовсе выглядите просто отвратительно. Надо сжалиться над другими учениками и не давать им материала для боггартов.  
Уоррингтон привычно отшелушил оскорбления и улыбнулся Снейпу. Он вообще-то заботливый, старина Севви, просто не умеет это нормально проявлять. А, может, умеет, но, как и все циники, перековавшиеся из романтиков, очень боится, что ему сядут на шею, вот и разбавляет свою заботу ударными дозами словесного яда. Чтобы никто даже не подумал второй раз к нему обратиться. Потому что — Уоррингтон был в этом почти уверен — отказывать нуждающимся Снейп не слишком-то умеет.  
— Да, профессор. Благодарю, профессор.  
— Сложные предложения для вас слишком сложные, мистер Уоррингтон? — раздраженно спросил Снейп.  
— Не могу знать, профессор, — развеселился Уоррингтон.  
— На каком же печальном уровне находится образование в Хогвартсе, если Кубок выбрал вас? — как-то даже устало пробормотал Снейп. Это был риторический вопрос, но Уоррингтон все же ответил:  
— Не могу знать, профессор.  
— Идите спать, — еще более устало сказал Снейп, потерев пальцем переносицу, будто и его, как Кассиуса, замучила жуткая мигрень. — И не смейте колдовать на протяжении недели. Никаких чар, даже «Люмоса». Вам ясно?  
— Будет выполнено, профессор. Разрешите идти?  
— Идите, — и Уоррингтон пошел, медленно и осторожно, потому что знал — коварный пол раскачивается, как палуба во время шторма. А впереди еще лестница, и сложный выбор между десятком одинаковых дверей…  
— Петрификус Тоталус! Левикорпус! — шарахнул его в спину заботливый Снейп. — Жалкое зрелище, мистер Уоррингтон.  
А то Кассиус сам не знает.  
И уже то хлеб, что Снейп со всей своей деликатностью проигнорировал заляпанный кровью полог кровати Гринграсса. Не объяснять же, что кровь домовиков почему-то очищающие игнорирует. Потому что это могло породить очень неприятные вопросы о том, а какого, собственно, черта, они тут курощают домовиков. И вряд ли удастся отделаться объяснением, что оно было всего раз, что Лазарь просто нервно реагирует на громкие звуки, что день выдался плохой, что домовик успел убежать, хоть и не весь…  
И только одно плохо — Петрификус Снейп снять не потрудился, а спать с открытыми глазами то еще удовольствие.  
Уже под утро, с каменными мышцами и чугунной головой, чувствуя себя не человеком, а иезуитским големом, Уоррингтон доковылял до кровати Лазаря и долго, очень долго, мазал ему руки бадьяном. Его даже не особенно волновало, что Гринграсс спит — так даже лучше, не вырывается. Впрочем, он не вырывался даже когда проснулся. Только смотрел пустыми глазами, похожими на шары из кабинета Прорицаний, и тихо, на грани слышимости, рычал.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, ебанный ты сглазмат, — ответил ему на это Уоррингтон. — Я тебя очень люблю, но давай договоримся? Не трогай моего кота, во-первых. А во-вторых, не проклинай больше судей. Пожалуйста, — Лазарь только зубы оскалил до самых десен, показывая, что вертел он уоррингтоново «пожалуйста». — Это было очень мило и очень незаконно, Гринграсс, — спокойно заметил Уоррингтон. — И я знаю, где ты видел законность и в каких позах ты имел с ней дело, но, если тебя посадят в Азкабан за угрозы и проклятия, то я буду очень скучать. Это для тебя аргумент? — Лазарь презрительно посмотрел на него, мол, когда это чувства окружающих были для социопатов аргументом, но зубы спрятал, вырвал руки из ладоней Уоррингтона и отвернулся к стене. — Не обижайся, ладно? Я не настолько хочу победить, чтобы идти на настолько крайние меры. Не обижайся. А хочешь, прокляни меня? — Гринграсс мгновенно сел и уставился на него очень голодно. — Хочешь? Ну, давай, — Уоррингтон и правда слишком высоко оценил то проявление дружеских чувств Лазаря на поле. Он сам взял Гринграсса за запястья и притянул его безвольные ладони к своей шее. Лазарь смотрел на него зло и потерянно, а потом все же сжал руки, царапая ногтями кожу Кассиуса и упираясь большими пальцами ему под подбородок.  
Первая судорога была почти безболезненной, просто сокращение мышц, от которого Кассиус выгнулся и завалился на спину, утрачивая и так-то не превосходный контроль над телом. И только потом пришла запоздалая, разрывающая внутренности, стирающая ощущение времени боль.  
Так вот ты какое, Круцио.


	6. Перспективы и прочие неприятности

Говорят, слизеринцы не дружат просто так, только против кого-то. Если это и правда, то враг у Уоррингтона и его сокурсников был чем-то хтоническим — то есть бессмертным, неуничтожимым, неискоренимым, Гермиона когда-то так сказала о Волдеморте — и Гарри запомнил. Потому что, как на его взгляд, так их дружба не выглядела временным политическим союзом. Они держались друг друга. Вблизи — почти такая же компания, как у них с Гермионой и Роном, только старше и, наверное, спокойней, сдержанней.  
Но все же, они внезапно оказались не Малфоем и его троллями. Гарри уже давно это заподозрил, но вот так, на расстоянии вытянутой руки — было очевидно. Обычные парни, в общем-то. Даже Паркинсон, уж на что он Гарри казался противным — может, Уоррингтон и прав был, когда говорил о нем с такой… теплотой, что ли. Они на самом деле были друзьями. И они были друг к другу привязаны, вот что. Паркинсон, конечно, от этого не стал меньше походить на продвинутую и перекрашенную версию Малфоя, но мириться с его существованием было как-то легче.   
Да, да, в жизни Гарри наступил тот чёрный момент, когда он готов был признать — бывают нормальные слизеринцы. В предыдущие три года своего ученичества в Хогвартсе он за одно такое предположение осмеял бы человека и за руку отвел к Помфри. Ведь очевидно же, что с беднягой, несущим такую чушь, что-то не так. Но момент наступил, и в Гарри поселилась странная, парадоксальная лёгкость, какая бывает, когда ты уже сделал очевидную глупость, пожинаешь последствия и, тем не менее, доволен жизнью. Прежде Поттер испытывал такое, лишь подравшись с Малфоем и гордо идя на отработку за эту минутную приятную слабость.   
Слизеринцы демонстрировали человеческие качества, и в какой-то мере Гарри уже был морально готов даже к тому, что Волдеморт окажется просто жертвой дурного воспитания.  
Гарри думал об этом, вспоминая вчерашний день и глядя на пустое место Уоррингтона за слизеринским столом. На Гриффиндоре свободные места сразу же занимали, в этом было что-то уютное — тесниться друг к другу, не сторониться. Но в пустом месте — подчёркнуто пустом — было то, чему Гарри не мог подобрать названия, пронзительное и очень, очень слизеринское. Пиетет.   
Если долго наблюдать за слизеринцами, можно заметить, что они символисты. Для мага вроде бы очень характерная черта — делать все не просто так, а со значением. Гермиона уже успела сказать, что Гарри начал слишком много внимания уделять слизеринцам, когда он поделился с ней этим наблюдением. Впрочем, она же не смогла сдержать довольной улыбки: «А ты повзрослел, знаешь, раньше бы ты сказал только, что они скользкие змеи — но да, ты прав, они символисты. Этим еще когтевранцы увлекаются, не замечал?» Он не замечал, и ему было неловко от этого.  
Что-то в совсем коротеньких разговорах с Уоррингтоном глубоко зацепило его. И теперь это что-то постоянно напоминало о себе — более того, этому хотелось уделять внимание. Ощущение, признаться, было, как от выбитого молочного зуба — вроде и знаешь, что десну трогать не надо, но тянет постоянно. Гарри потом много думал, перебирая в голове полузабытые от волнения фразы — больше вспоминая тон голоса слизеринца, смысл его слов, как он слышался Гарри. А потом он выходил утром в Большой зал и чувствовал себя так, будто сменил очки на новые, с подходящими диоптриями, и мир на расстоянии дальше вытянутой руки перестал теряться в тумане.   
Но все же он не ожидал, что из этого тумана утром, после первого тура, вынырнет не уже ставший даже каким-то родным Уоррингтон, а взлохмаченное рыжее существо в прожженной мантии и с отвисшими карманами. Уоррингтон казался родным оттого, что Гарри вообще ни с кем из слизеринцев дольше пяти минут нормальный человеческий диалог не вел, но, несмотря на этот, бесспорно, положительный опыт, он как-то не был готов к тому, что общения с ним возжелают и другие Салазаровы отродья. Помилуйте, он еще и с отношением к Кассиусу-то не определился — оно колебалось где-то между «а что, так бывает?» и «какого хрена, я чувствую, что меня где-то наебывают». А тут пришлось судорожно вспоминать, что от него может понадобиться какому-то другому слизеринцу, притом знакомому очень смутно.  
Впрочем, лохматый — не меньше Поттера — слизеринец не преминул познакомиться:  
— Я Флетч, Флетчер, Герберт Флетчер, — протараторил он, ловко хватая Гарри за руку и тряся ее. Поттер невольно обратил внимание, что ладони у слизеринца ни черта не аристократические: обкусанные заусенцы, въевшиеся в кожу чернила, пара мелких расковырянных ожогов. И веснушки.  
— Эм… да, — только и сказал Гарри.  
Флетчер радостно улыбнулся, показав не слишком-то ровные зубы, и безапелляционно заявил:  
— Надо поговорить, — Гарри это, в принципе, понял, еще когда его технично вытаскивали из толпы и волокли в неприметную нишу. Разговоры со слизеринцами в многочисленных замковых нишах становились недоброй традицией.  
— Урок, — даже как-то нехотя дернулся Гарри, но Флетчер только мелко, как монетки звенят, рассмеялся и махнул рукой.  
— Да я ненадолго. К тому же школа для нас, а не мы для школы, что бы ни говорил старина Северус, — Поттер невольно улыбнулся от такой фривольности. — Собственно, вот, — Флетчер извлек из отвисшего кармана небольшой мешочек и сунул Поттеру. — За первый круг неплохо сорвал на тебе, тебя ж аутсайдером считали, — дружелюбно пояснил он. — На мешочке чары расширения, там пятьсот шестьдесят три галлеона, на конфетки, — Гарри широко и непонимающе распахнул глаза — по его прикидкам, на эти деньги можно было купить все конфетки «Сладкого королевства». — Только вытряхни их сразу, как придешь в спальню, у меня по чарам что-то между «Отвратительно» и «Удовлетворительно».  
— Но я не ставил! — неловко заметил Гарри, чудом вклинившись в трескотню слизеринца и смущенно перебирая пальцами по позвякивающему мешочку.  
— Это моральная компенсация за то, что я устроил тебе ко второму кругу, — безмятежно ответил Флетчер, доставая из другого кармана помятую газетную трубочку и протягивая ее Поттеру. — К вечеру будет у всей школы, — Гарри подозрительно посмотрел на слизеринца, а потом развернул газету, которая выглядела несколько странно — фотографии не двигались, вместо некоторых заголовков были пустые места. — Ты читай, я подожду, тебе как раз нужно будет на кого-нибудь поорать, а вот он я, туточки.  
Гарри быстро пробежал глазам по статье, то и дело возвращаясь взглядом к фотографии, на которой он смеялся над историей про жабу этого самого Флетчера. Смысл текста как-то ускользал от него, и лишь к третьму прочтению он понял, что к чему. Сначала горло сжало от совершенно детской обиды, потом и правда захотелось поорать или даже врезать по чуткому и понимающему лицу Флетчера, но Гарри справился со своими инстинктивными реакциями, глубоко вздохнул и молча уставился на слизеринца, который как бы невзначай загораживал выход из ниши.  
— Мне нужно было опустить ставки на Уоррингтона, — печальным голосом признался Флетчер. — Ну, а не портя его и так никуда не годящуюся репутацию, это можно было сделать только подняв ставки на тебя и Крама.   
— То есть, мою репутацию портить можно? — с удивительной для себя сдержанностью уточнил Гарри.  
— Да Скитер все равно бы написала, — отмахнулся Флетчер. — А так она хоть написала, как ты немыслимо крут и коварен — цени!  
— Как-то не получается, — еще более сдержанно процедил Поттер. — Стой, ты что… заплатил Скитер? Ты же…  
— Шестикурсник с хреновыми оценками по СОВ? — весело уточнил Флетчер, и Поттер, несмотря на то, что обижаться тут следовало ему, смутился и чуть было не извинился. — О, брось, герой моих детских грез, — Гарри остро пожалел, что не умеет так двигать бровями, как Снейп — очень к ситуации бы подошло. — Ну да, я купил Скитер. В складчину, — скромно, но с лисьей улыбочкой, заявил Флетчер. — Хочешь первый вариант статьи? Ну, тот, что был до моих денежных вливаний? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, слизеринец впихнул в руки Гарри даже не газету — свиток, написанный Прытко Пишущим Пером.   
Не то, чтобы Гарри хотелось читать, что там Скитер может написать без финансовых вливаний — первой статьи хватило, чтобы испортить настроение на месяц вперед. Но он все равно вчитался. По мере прочтения его брови ползли все выше и выше, а в конце он недоверчиво уставился на Флетчера. Тот смущенно пожал плечами и признался:  
— Я, видишь ли, считаю, что трогать друзей и семью — это дерьмо какое-то. Лучше спекуляции на твоем моральном облике, чем на могилах твоих родителей и интимных отношениях с Уизли, — слизеринец взъерошил волосы. — Тут, — он ткнул в газету тощим суставчатым пальцем, — чисто политическая дичь, километры спекуляций и передергивания, такую статью про тебя мог бы заказать какой-нибудь Люциус Малфой или Эразмус Нотт. Вся эта болтовня для тебя не будет иметь значения еще как минимум года три, ты же школьник, а не член Визенгамота. В Хоге это перестанет всех интересовать уже завтра. Да никто их тех, кто знаком с тобой лично, в жизни в это не поверит, ты ж безобидный, как колобкопух. А вот всякие грязные умствования насчет цвета белья твоей подруги и о твоем попадании в команду — это было бы хреново прямо сейчас.  
Гарри поморщился и отдал Флетчеру газету, прислонившись к стене и прикрыв глаза. Тот замолчал, несколько нервозно выламывая пальцы и смущенно улыбаясь на одну сторону. Поттер же пытался решить, что ему было бы неприятнее — первый вариант статьи Скитер или второй. И выходило, что Флетчер не ошибся. Он вообще не думал, что во второй может кто-то поверить, столько там было лихих художественных заходов при очевидном отсутствии фактов. Маленький, жаждущий справедливости гриффиндорец в нем требовал врезать Флетчеру и никогда больше не связываться со слизеринцами, потому что от добра добра не ищут, и вообще, прав был Рон, когда намекал на что-то подобное — вот так оно все и кончается, когда ты вляпываешься в общение с Салазаровыми тварями. Но с недавних пор заведшийся где-то внутри крошечный слизеринец писклявым голоском то ли Малфоя, то ли Паркинсона резонно спрашивал: а как — так? Можно подумать, случилось что-то ужасное. С участием дружка Уоррингтона или без него, а Скитер материал-то все равно бы получила — и как будто Гарри было бы хорошо хоть в одном из вариантов. Не то чтобы Флетчер выбрал безобидный путь — он выбрал выгодный для себя — но мировым злом он от этого не стал. Хотя Малфой теперь на желчь изойдет, это да… Ну а то он и так на желчь не исходил, что поменялось-то?  
Поменялось.  
Прежде слизеринец никогда-никогда вот так бы не подошел к «шрамоголовому Потти», чтобы дружелюбно пояснить свою мотивацию. Гарри вообще не понимал, как на все это реагировать. То есть, очень, охренеть как обидно, особенно когда слизеринец подкрадывается к тебе с кошельком денег и шепчет на ушко по-змейски: «Я тебя подставил, но тебе же от этого лучше». Это вообще нормально — подставлять людей ради их блага? Или у Слизерина есть отдельный завет на эту тему?  
Последний вопрос он озвучил.  
Флетчер хихикнул, как хихикали пикси Локхарта на втором курсе, и развел руками:  
— Га-арри, малыш, в этом же весь смысл. Ты можешь мне врезать, а я и не обижусь. Тебе станет легче, мне станет легче, все довольны, все смеются и пляшут, — он задумчиво потер грязными пальцами нос. — А потом мы станем лучшими друзьями. Так всегда и происходит.  
— У тебя извращенные понятия о дружбе, — невольно съехидничал Поттер.  
— Если бы ты был мне безразличен, я бы с тобой ими не делился, — сладко улыбнулся Флетчер. — Поттер, ну в самом деле, я ж пришел, весь такой честный и красивый, а повинную голову меч не сечет.  
— Это были извинения? — уже осознанно съязвил Гарри, тряхнув в воздухе кошельком.  
— А ты что, как-то по-другому понимаешь слова «моральная компенсация»? — слизеринец заинтересованно распахнул глаза, сразу чем-то став похожим на домовика. — Ну да, извинения. Ты прикольный, Касси ты нравишься, и если ты возненавидишь Слизерин с утроенной силой, он расстроится самым парадоксальным образом. Хоть он и не знает об этом.  
— Да ну, — не поверил Гарри. — Откуда ты можешь такое знать, если не знает он?  
— Касси отлично знает, что, как, когда и с какой силой происходит с окружающими его людьми, — обстоятельно пояснил Флетчер. — Но он ни Мерлина не представляет, что происходит с ним самим. Поэтому он расстроится, не поймет, почему расстроился, расстроится еще сильнее и уйдет глубоко в себя, а когда он там, глубоко в себе, Касси еще более угрюм и молчалив, чем обычно.  
— Знаешь, по-моему, где-то здесь определенно есть ложь, — заметил Гарри. — Не такой уж он угрюмый и молчаливый.  
— Поттер, детка! — рассмеялся Флетчер. — Это ты просто везучий-везучий! А мы простые смертные!  
Именно в этот момент Гарри понял, что на Флетчера невозможно сердиться. Можно страстно желать утопить его в унитазе, но очень не долго. Флетч жил легко и был оптимистом, и этот свой взгляд на мир он передавал окружающим воздушно-капельным путем. Поттер, конечно, не мог знать, что такое впечатление Герберт Флетчер производит решительно на всех, даже на Снейпа. Даже на Гринграсса, хоть сам кудлатый банкир так и не считал. И если кто и мог принести Гарри неблагую весть о большой газетной подставе, то именно Флетч — пара минут общения с мелким душепродавцем надежно нейтрализовала все злобные порывы. Более того, Поттера постигла судьба всех более или менее добродушных людей, общающихся с Флетчером — к своему ужасу, он понял, что вместо злости чувствует зарождающуюся симпатию. Для определенного типа гриффиндорцев и большинства хаффлпаффцев Флетча было не то что невозможно ненавидеть — Флетча было невозможно не любить. Единственным способом не попасть под его влияние было не вступать с ним в диалог. А в идеале — вообще о нем не знать.  
К тому моменту они с Флетчером болтали уже не о статье, а, каким-то Мерлиновым чудом, о ставках. И слизеринец казался Гарри не менее забавным, чем близнецы Уизли — не безобидный котенок, конечно, но в целом милая сволочь. Поттер очнулся, только поставив сто галлеонов на Уоррингтона и сто на самого себя, под щебет Флетчера: «Пущу это по самому выгодному курсу, у меня не ржавеет, Потти». И позорно бежал, унося с собой ощущение, что слизеринцы, конечно, сволочи, но иногда они пытаются как лучше — причем это «как лучше» относится не только к ним.  
А Флетчер отправился искать Бёрка, неся благую весть, что прокатило. И был он абсолютно счастлив, как счастливы нагло совравшие и не попавшиеся люди. В груди у него было тепло от ставок, и птички пели в его кудлатой голове что-то про то, что сукин сын Бёрк — юный гений, маленький Томми Риддл нашей эпохи, или кем он там себя воображает... Не перевелись слизеринцы на родном факультете — такую красивую комбинацию сочинить буквально на коленке, имея при себе только Прыткое Перо, собрание статей Скитер и неуемную фантазию! Вот теперь главное — не проболтаться Уоррингтону, а то он не одобрит. Возможно, даже физически не одобрит, а рука у него тяжелая.  
«Надо будет, — размышлял Флетчер, — куда-то приложить эту способность Бёрка к графологии… или это называется графоманией? Золотая жила же — писать статьи Скитер без самой Скитер! Ах да, и спросить, на кой черт Бёрку Поттер, насквозь лояльный Слизерину, и как он вчера уговорил Гринграсса сделать так, чтобы Касси не мешал».  
* * *  
Давешняя эйфоричная прекрасность мира уступила место жестокой реальности. Все тело ужасно ломило, и было непонятно, сколько в этом от истощения, а сколько от Лазаря. Но хотя бы обошлось без внешних повреждений — к шестому курсу милейший психопат Гринграсс научился не оставлять следов своей деятельности. Внутри, правда, что-то наверняка было не в порядке, потому что утром (которое для Уоррингтона наступило в обед) Кассиус почти полчаса кашлял и плевался кровью и какими-то темными сгустками. Но не в Больничное же крыло идти сдаваться, действительно. Уоррингтон давно привык решать проблемы, принесенные Лазарем, самостоятельно. А потому, обстоятельно выпив все приличествующие случаю зелья, он перетащил свое умоляющее об Аваде тело под душ и долго пытался согреться. Как раз смог оценить разбитые до черных синяков колени — от этого никакая квиддичная форма не убережет — и отчетливо проступившие на предплечьях жилы. Высушило, ну да это ожидаемо.   
Где-то через полчаса он почувствовал себя не то чтобы лучше — просто способным двигаться без помощи стены — и пошел оценить, что там Снейп назвал «поводом для боггарта». Любопытство терзало его со вчерашнего дня.   
А еще со вчерашнего дня его мучила мысль, что будь он умнее — воспользовался бы на испытании трансфигурацией. В конце концов, не зря же старушка МакГи не отказала ему в продвинутом курсе, хоть и очень хотела. Но он дурак, что уж тут поделать. Вроде бы это не преступление, но печально знать, что ты совсем не образец выдающихся умственных способностей. То ли инерция мышления, то ли покрасоваться хотелось, то ли ему и правда в голову не могло прийти ничего лучше, то ли…  
Вот тут Уоррингтон сфокусировался на зеркале, и обстоятельно обдумывать испытание временно расхотелось.  
Наверное, папочка Лазарем мог бы гордиться. Кажется, в его проклятиях начал проявляться творческий подход. Уоррингтон рассчитывал увидеть в зеркале привычные гнойные язвы или химические ожоги, но реальность, как всегда, превзошла ожидания. Понятно, в общем-то, почему девочки вчера не рвались целовать чемпиона — он на их месте и разговора про бал с такой образиной не стал бы заводить. Гнойные язвы — детские игрушки. Щека Уоррингтона просто сгнила, от глаза и до самой нижней челюсти. Сквозь чернушные осклизлые мышцы светились растрескавшиеся кариозные зубы. Как он только вчера жрал сладости и пил глинтвейн, с такой-то дырой в пол-лица?  
Надо извиниться перед той маленькой третьекурсницей. Она, конечно, сестра Лазаря, но смотреть на это весь вечер — не для детей развлечение.  
Жизнь с Лазарем подготовила его ко всякому. Кассиус был по натуре не слишком брезглив, а шесть лет в одной комнате с Гринграссом и вовсе обратили его нервы в гоблинскую сталь. Уоррингтон уже сейчас мог бы смело работать патологоанатомом у магглов. Главный профессиональный навык — жрать бутерброды возле трупов месячной давности — у него уже был.   
Поэтому вместо того, чтобы сложиться над раковиной в приступе рвоты, как нормальный человек, Кассиус с интересом принялся ощупывать свою непередаваемой мерзости физиономию. Ну, хоть понял, почему глинтвейн вчера не проливался сквозь эту дыру — при ближайшем рассмотрении на щеке обнаружились какие-то почти невидимые медицинские чары. Только вот, кажется, они просто прикрывали рану и обезболивали, а не лечили. Мадам Помфри в своем репертуаре — наверняка не стала затягивать рану от случайного проклятия просто воспитательного момента ради. Мол, походите, дорогой Кассиус, с этой мерзостью, осознайте всю бездну своей глупости. Это она с серьезными травмами укладывает в койку и ни на шаг не выпускает из Больничного крыла, а вот с такой дрянью, да еще полученной по собственной дурости — всегда пожалуйста. А Кассиус, кажется, ей вообще за эти годы ужасно надоел, чертов магнит для сглазов.  
У них с Помфри курса с третьего молчаливое противостояние. Она всеми доступными ей способами, включая мелкий шантаж, пытается убедить его не лезть к Гринграссу, а он… ну, Уоррингтон всегда был упрям. Спорить он не спорил, просто продолжал возиться с «этим ужасным ребенком».   
Обычно после таких травм точку во всем ставил злой, как тысяча Волдемортов, Снейп.   
Правда, не сказать, чтобы мнение декана о Гринграссе сильно отличалось от мнения Помфри и многих, многих других. Все же Лазарь был как пошедший вразнос ядерный реактор, и любой нормальный человек здраво полагал, что от этой штуки лучше держаться подальше.   
Наверное, батюшке Лазаря пришлось выдержать славную битву с Дамблдором и попечителями за то, чтобы его вырожденного в край сынулю взяли в Хогвартс. Вероятно также, сама идея отправить в школу асоциального психопата была способом извращенной мести со стороны тех же Малфоев и Ноттов, держащих Совет за яйца. Лазаря бы наверняка забрали из Хога по итогам первого года, но рядом случился неравнодушный Уоррингтон, и чокнутый малефик остался, за что преподаватели Кассиусу благодарны не были. Их можно понять, но Касси-то что с этого понимания?  
И надо было бы собрать волю в кулак и переползти в спальню, но, видимо, собирать там было уже нечего — снова накатил приступ слабости и разболелась голова. Уоррингтон устало уселся под раковиной и в очередной раз проклял себя за самоуверенность. Ах, раз прадеды могли, то и я смогу! Только вот прадеды были в сто раз круче тебя, малыш Касси, заруби себе на носу. Их в крови тех драконов в младенчестве купали и мясцом драконьим же прикармливали, чтоб крепче и злее были, и ты не чета им, подросток, впервые всерьез воззвавший к своей родовой памяти. Говорил тебе отец — аккуратнее надо? Говорил, но Флетчер же, ставки же! Проникся таки духом соперничества, хотел показать класс, гриффиндорец чертов! Трансфигурацией надо было, трансфигурацией. Умные люди трансфигурируют, а глупые — бегают, Уоррингтон. А самые тупые из глупых при этом еще считают, что поступили умно.  
Или это все оттого, что сейчас ему хреново? Так он знал, что будет хреново.   
Одно дело знать, а другое дело — бултыхаться в этом «хреново». Не в накатывающей боли даже дело, Уоррингтон, как квиддичист и друг Гринграсса, умел терпеть боль и относился к ней философски. Но вот обнаружить, что ты не такой человек-кремень, как думал всегда, не слишком приятно.   
К чему Уоррингтон привык, так это к тому, что он несгибаемый и, прямо скажем, сильный. Что морально, что физически. И тут безобидный для взрослого чистокровного фокус превратил его в желе.   
Какой же ты еще ребенок, Кассиус, оказывается.   
Он вообще всегда с трудом переносил телесную немощь. Боль — прах, а вот неспособность встать на ноги — это серьезно. Это хуево.  
— Голова болит? — раздался совсем близко сочувствующий голос Паркинсона.  
— Очень заметно? — вяло улыбнулся ему Уоррингтон, даже не спрашивая, какого, собственно, черта Рей забыл тут. Конечно же, Рей забыл тут Кассиуса.   
— Да ты шипишь про трансфигурацию. К слову, ты замечал, что в любой непонятной ситуации ты говоришь, что надо было трансфигурировать? — тихо рассмеялся Паркинсон, а потом в висок Уоррингтона уперся кончик его палочки, а на лоб легла восхитительно-ледяная ладонь. — Каждый раз, Касси, с первого курса. Помнишь, нас поймала Миссис Норрис, а ты такой, звонко и прямо при Филче: «Эх, не подумал, надо было трансфигурировать!». И неделя отработок сразу… трансфигурировалась в месяц, — голос Реймонда каким-то чудом шелестел в том тембре, который не причинял мозгу лишней боли. Наверное, у батюшки своего, целителя милостью Мерлина, научился. — Объективно, неужели ты думаешь, что я одобрил бы твои пляски с драконом, если бы видел выход лучше? Вот послушай, я же все просчитал. Я и про коньюктивитус крамов думал, но там бы не обошлось без давленных яиц. Я про ментальный поводок, как у вейлы, думал, сам-то я как раз этот способ бы предпочел. Но ты никакой менталист. Я про все подумал, про трансфигурацию, про зелья, про амулеты, про чары, про иллюзии, про проклятия, про метлу даже. Про Империо. Что я подумал про Империо? О, это забавная законодательная дыра. Его нельзя применять на разумных существах, но можно на неразумных. Нет, я не о драконе. Можно было трансфигурировать камень в собаку, например, и приказать ей принести яйцо. Или призвать настоящую собаку. Размер? А Энгоргио тебе на что? Да, одной собаки могло оказаться мало, но у нас под боком Хогсмит, купил бы там десяток щенков, накачал их зельем старения — и вперед. Только ты забываешь, Касси, что нам не только эффективность нужна была, но и эффектность. Ты должен был победить красиво. Как ты умеешь, безголовый ты придурок, — Уоррингтон его почти не слушал, погруженный в короткие, леденящие мозг прикосновения волшебной палочки. Но тут было приятно уже то, что Паркинсон мгновенно понял его и теперь раскладывал все по полочкам. — Это не только из-за ставок.   
— Ну и что говорит по этому поводу Амадеус Паркинсон? — понимающе усмехнулся Уоррингтон. От чар Паркинсона головная боль потихоньку отступала, и он уже мог делать логические выводы. С возрастом Реймонд начал проявлять серьезный интерес к некоторым делам не только по личным причинам, но и из-за интересов семьи, как и любой правильный чистокровный. А потому все чаще его устами говорил не он, а род Паркинсонов.   
Уоррингтон временами, вот как сейчас, понимал, насколько же они отличаются, простой чистокровный и чистокровный из действительно старой семьи.  
— Дед говорит, что Слизерин давно не делал ничего… достойного. Возвышающего имя чистокровного. Показывающего, что мы не просто фамилия и сейф, мы — лучшее, что есть в волшебном мире, — палочка дрогнула, чуть было не смяв кропотливо сплетенную сеть чар, но Паркинсон тут же исправился и продолжал: — Имя чистокровного из-за этих грязнокровок уже давно ничего не значит. А из-за Волдеморта… ну, ты же понимаешь, что этот деятель натворил в семьдесят девятом, когда вместо террора пошел в геноцид? Да, у нас остались деньги и положение, но это не всё. А мы хотим _всё_ , что нам причитается, — прозвучало жестко, и Кассиус знал, что Реймонд повторил слова своего деда с точностью до интонаций. Уоррингтон подумал, что уже скучает по временам, когда в голосе Рея звучал голос его отца, мягкий, тихий и спокойный, а не этот звон оружейной стали. — Уважение, в первую очередь.  
— Рей, мы дошли до того, что говорим о политике в душе, — рассмеялся от неожиданности Кассиус, семья которого не имела к политике практически никакого отношения. Только наследуемое кресло в Визенгамоте и осталось, но и с ним все было очень смешно. Совещательный голос у Уоррингтонов был, только вот пользоваться им отцу было нельзя, как бывшему террористу. А Кассиус получал право голосовать от имени рода только после тридцати лет. Если он до тех пор ничего не запорет и ни разу не попадет в поле зрения Аврората. Учитывая его знакомства, Уоррингтон к политике был заранее равнодушен — без смысла.   
— Да, а должны в курительной комнате, с сигарами и вином, — фыркнул Рей. — И правда, прикройся, тролль, у меня будут комплексы, — Кассиус мог бы сказать, что у него комплексы от каждодневной великолепности самого Паркинсона. Все же старая кровь выхолащивает внешность весьма специфически — у многих людей идеально соразмерные черты Рея вызвали бы острый приступ чувства собственной неполноценности.  
Уоррингтон же снова хохотнул и автоматически дернул кистью — обычно после этого движения палочка выскальзывала из кобуры в ладонь. Как и многие чистокровные, он не снимал это переплетение ремешков с чарами расширения никогда. А потому был безмерно удивлен, когда после привычного движения не почувствовал скольжения рукояти по ладони. Кассиус с непониманием уставился на непривычно голое предплечье. На коже, как и у многих чистокровных, обозначились бледно-лиловые полосы — не шрамы, пигментные пятна — от кобуры, день за днем отзывающейся на чары и так или иначе отдающей их часть в плоть.   
— Гринграсс снял, пока ты спал, — пояснил Паркинсон с ледяной ящеричьей ухмылкой. — Кто у нас маггл? Уоррингтон у нас маггл, пока Снейп не скажет обратного.  
— Тогда сам меня и прикрывай, — с некоторым смущением фыркнул Уоррингтон, который внезапно почувствовал себя очень голым. Как и любой чистокровный, он начинал ощущать неуверенность, только когда лишался волшебной палочки. Все остальное он воспринимал с той или иной степенью невозмутимости. — А если серьезно, Рей, что я могу?  
— Без палочки? Много чего. Например, ты всегда отлично бил морды и без нее, — безмятежно откликнулся Паркинсон, трансфигурируя одежду прямо на Уоррингтоне. Теперь главное — не забыть, а то ведь трансформ всегда спадает не вовремя.  
Кассиус молча приподнял брови, вопросительно посмотрев на Паркинсона.  
— Уоррингтон, у тебя отвратительная привычка продолжать незаконченный разговор, когда речь уже идет совсем о другом, — напомнил ему Рей. Он всегда слишком трепетно относился к риторике и логике беседы. Но при этом он уже и не надеялся Кассиуса переучить. — Что ты можешь политически? Ну действительно, что ты можешь, Кассиус Уоррингтон, чистокровный в десятом поколении как минимум, слизеринец, первый за триста два года чемпион Хогвартса с нашего факультета? Я знаю, ты вообще ни о чем таком не думал. Просто дельце Флетчера. Да и мы ни о чем таком не думали, никто не рассчитывал поднять акции чистокровных на Турнире — пятипроцентная вероятность, что тут ловить?.. — Очень выразительное «мы», кстати. — Но ты же видел вчера, да? Что ты можешь? Выиграть. Выиграть честно, чисто и красиво, чтобы ни одна сволочь не подкопалась. Все же это самое освещаемое прессой событие года.  
Судя по тому, что дорогого друга пробило на пафосность, семью Паркинсона участие Уоррингтона в Турнире действительно заинтересовало. Достаточно, чтобы самый старший из Паркинсонов потренировался в красноречии на своем внуке, который вообще-то ко всяким играм с общественным мнением относился очень скептически. Чистокровные этим занимались с самого падения Темного Лорда, но не сказать, чтобы особенно эффективно. Из-за продолжительности жизни у волшебников довольно инертное мышление. Так что и сам Уоррингтон был настроен скептически — ну что там в высших сферах британской политики может сдвинуть один мальчик, который просто хочет сорвать денег на ставках?  
— Кубок почти всегда выбирает чистокровных. Ну, или нелюдь, — с сомнением заметил Уорринтон.  
— Ты и какой-нибудь Диггори — это две большие разницы, — Паркинсон говорил с предельной уверенностью, а это значило, что высшие сферы настроены не так скептически, как сам Кассиус. Очень кстати вспомнилось, что вчера Малфой так же весело и уверенно говорил о своем отце. Мол, самый скользкий из Пожирателей с гарантией тобой заинтересуется, дражайший Касси. На трезвую, не затуманенную эйфорией победы голову Уоррингтон воспринял эту новость без восторга. Одно дело — насквозь лояльный ему друг Паркинсон, а другое — мистер Министр-живет-у-меня-в-карманах Малфой. Несмотря на внешнее сходство взглядов, семья Паркинсона большей своей частью (хотя тот же отец Рея засветился с проволдемортианскими идеями) числилась нейтралами… то есть, в условиях нынешней ебанутой на всю голову политики Министерства, скорее, все же умеренно-правыми. Но это только из-за того, каким было поствоенное правительство по отношению вообще ко всем, не испорченным магглофильством, чистокровным.   
Паркинсон тем временем продолжал:  
— Кассиус, я в чем-то понимаю деда, я ведь и сам что-то такое подумал. Чистокровные… я имею в виду, нашей формации чистокровные давно не делали ничего действительно выдающегося. Да, это просто игра, но ты же знаешь обывателей. Им плевать на благотворительность и науку. Какое кому дело, что мой отец в поствоенные годы опубликовал целую монографию об ослаблении последствий длительного Круциатуса?.. Им нужно зрелище. Только такие вещи они видят. И в центре этого зрелища не хаффлпаффец какой-нибудь или набивший оскомину очередной гриффиндорец, а ты. Правильный чистокровный из старой семьи, — Паркинсон на мгновение задумался и добавил: — Хорошо, что не Лестрейндж или Гринграсс, от них проблем больше, чем от Лорда, тот хотя бы мертв. Хотя, политически, лучше бы я или Малфой, репутация семьи чище. Но возраст, возраст...  
— Поттеру это не помешало.  
— Поттер, — поморщился Паркинсон. — Помнишь, сразу после объявления чемпионов мы разбирали, как он это сделал? Я потом много наблюдал за ним. Думаю, он этого не делал вовсе. Он… невозможно постоянно такое изображать, а я наблюдал за ним долго, уж поверь. Он обычный парень, — Рей молитвенно сложил руки перед лицом и прикрыл глаза, что бывало с ним в моменты крайней сосредоточенности. — Возможно, это из-за тебя. Дамблдор мог сделать это как раз на случай участия слизеринца, организатору и сильному магу не сложно обмануть Кубок. И у нас появился четвертый чемпион. Чтобы ни на секунду Хогвартс не был в первую очередь слизеринским. Чтобы на контрасте с ним, маггловоспитанным полукровкой, снова найти способ окунуть нас в дерьмо. Чтобы все помнили, на чьей стороне на самом деле герои. Да, Поттер — лишний чемпион. Но Дамблдор может сделать все, чтобы в конце концов лишним оказался ты. Это будет… неприятно, — выражение лица Реймонда в этот момент скорее соответствовало фразе «Это будет катастрофа». И Уоррингтон решил, что, раз такое дело, и даже Паркинсон воспринял все всерьез — надо обдумать все на трезвую голову, а не как обычно.  
— Во всем виноват Флетчер, — только и усмехнулся он, зная, что Паркинсон поймет это правильно: «Давай продолжим этот разговор потом, с сигарами и вином, а не в душе».  
— Да, ты прав, — нервически хихикнул Паркинсон. — У него дядя в Ордене Феникса. Точно агент Дамблдора.  
И залился высоким, резким смехом.   
Кассиус посмотрел на него почти с нежностью. Никто другой не понимал его шуток так, как Паркинсон. Реймонду всегда доставало внимательности следить за вывертами логики Уоррингтона, часто погружающегося в себя и заходящего в жуткие дебри. И он всегда совершенно точно знал, о чем говорит Кассиус, даже если окружающим его вопросы и высказывания вообще казались не имеющими ничего общего с темой разговора. Иногда Уоррингтон почти забывал, за что так любит Паркинсона, проницательного и внимательного язву, держащего в голове больше иных профессоров, он любил его уже по привычке, потому что так заведено, но потом случалось что-то вот такое — Рей начинал смеяться над его дурацкими, совершенно не подходящими к моменту шутками, или отвечал на вопрос, продолжающий прерванный неделю назад разговор. И Уоррингтон снова понимал, что они друзья не потому, что так уж повелось с первого курса.   
Отсмеявшись, Паркинсон подал ему руку и помог подняться на ноги, ворча что-то про троллей. Уоррингтон в ответ шутливо огрызался, мол, не хочешь помогать руками — воспользуйся палочкой, только головой об косяк не стукни, если будешь левитировать. Паркинсон, конечно, зафырчал, как книззл, но магией так и не воспользовался, помогая Кассиусу дойти до комнаты исключительно маггловскими методами — подставив свое совсем не крепкое плечо. Временами Уоррингтону казалось — а временами он был абсолютно уверен — что такие жесты у Реймонда произрастают от самолюбования. Ему просто-напросто нравилось знать, что он хорош во всем, в том числе и в физической сфере, в чем его могли заподозрить немногие. И пусть Уоррингтона не нужно было ни в чем убеждать — он видел, как Рей гнет галлеоны пальцами — Паркинсон все равно красовался.   
После вчерашнего Уоррингтон задумался, сколько в чрезмерной для его сложения силе Паркинсона настоящей физической силы, а сколько — «внутренней чары». Кассиус, от природы высокий и мускулистый, куда меньше обращался в этом плане к своему колдовскому резерву, чем изящный до болезненности Реймонд. И, вполне возможно, Рей куда лучше научился пользоваться преимуществами чистокровных и контролировать собственную «внутреннюю чару».   
— Паркинсон, я вот подумал… — начал он, и Реймонд, не дожидаясь, когда он закончит, договорил за него:  
— …что у меня контролем получше, чем у тебя? Да уж конечно, я же гений, — Уоррингтон только улыбнулся этой самоуверенности. — А если ты будешь так улыбаться, я сниму с тебя чары! Ладно, я не знаю, тоже только что об этом подумал. Отец как-то сказал, что детская еще, стихийная магия дает нам то, чего мы хотим больше всего. Это потом накладывается на кровь… Вот ты чего в детстве хотел?  
— Понять, какого хрена мелкая плачет, — честно признался Кассиус. Он как-то не мог вспомнить других ярких желаний в детстве, которое было достаточно безоблачным. И омрачала его только младшая сестра, которая буквально убивала плачем не привыкшего к такому Кассиуса. Мать, конечно, пыталась объяснить Уоррингтону, что младенцы вообще много ревут, но сам Касси плакал только от боли, и то редко, а оттого очень волновался за сестру, по десять раз на день закатывающуюся ревом.  
Паркинсон усадил Уоррингтона на кровать Гринграсса и начал бесцеремонно перетряхивать его чемодан, рассуждая:  
— Не скажу, чтобы ты понимал, какого хрена девочки плачут. Но ты определенно умеешь успокаивать. Даже Гринграсса, — Уоррингтон мог бы сказать, что магглы могут объяснить его умение успокаивать капризничающих детей без всякой детской магии, выполняющей желания, но промолчал. Обычно споры о «маггловских дуростях» у них отнимали несколько часов, если не заканчивались в Больничном крыле. Если о физике и химии с Паркинсоном еще имело смысл говорить, то большую часть психологии Рей воспринимал где-то на уровне пророчеств Трелони — то есть никак.  
Паркинсон закончил перекапывать вещи Уоррингтона, перебросил ему рубашку и брюки и уселся на кровать напротив:  
— А я вот не помню, чего я хотел, — он раздосадованно сморщил нос. — Но мне так-то должна была эмпатия достаться, внимательность, ловкость и железные нервы, все-таки, как минимум восемь поколений целителей.   
— Думается мне, Рей, что сила идет по дефолту, — заметил Уоррингтон. — Ну, как здоровье. Ты же помнишь, магглы чаще нас болеют.  
— О, я помню ту дрянную маггловскую книжку, которую ты мне подсунул! — возмущенно воскликнул Паркинсон. — Чтобы я еще раз взял из твоих рук что-то, хоть отдаленно похожее на эту мерзость!  
— Магглорожденные волшебники болеют этим, — невозмутимо ответил Уоррингтон. — Так что тебе полезно знать.  
— Грязнокровок от всех болезней лечат Авадой, — проворчал Паркинсон, и Уоррингтон знал, что он совсем не всерьез. Он был куда менее радикален, чем тот же Малфой. Если Малфоя магглы оскорбляли одним своим существованием, то Паркинсон просто начисто их игнорировал. Что уж говорить, Рей, пока Кассиус не вытащил его как-то погулять по Лондону, вообще не бывал за пределами магических анклавов. Такой талант в игнорировании целых пластов реальности Уоррингтон замечал за Бёрком, но вот Реймонд, разносторонне развитый, бесспорно умный Реймонд, не привыкший что-то так просто отбрасывать — это был настоящий шок.   
Хотя круглые глаза тринадцатилетнего тогда Реймонда, открывшего для себя маггловский Лондон с его машинами, людьми и высотками, того стоили. Нечасто увидишь такое лицо у правильного чистокровного.  
— Кстати, Рей, где яйцо? — вдруг вспомнил Уоррингтон, отвлекаясь от сладостных воспоминаний. А то ведь такие мысли, как правило, тянули за собой другие. О том, например, что неплохо бы уже перестать жалеть хрупкость психики Реймонда и познакомить его не только с театрами, которые, в целом, были и у магов, но и с кино. И, пожалуй, с музыкой. Действительно хороший рок должен произвести на исключительно музыкального Паркинсона неизгладимое впечатление. Хотя тут не угадаешь, хорошее или плохое.  
— Бёрк забрал, — пожал плечами Паркинсон, не подозревающий о планах Уоррингтона на лето.  
— Один забрал мою палочку, другой — мой трофей, — заворчал Кассиус. — Что ты у меня стащишь, пока я в беспомощном состоянии?  
— Я бы скорее задумался, что у тебя стащит Флетчер, — Паркинсон мотнул головой так, что длинная челка хлестнула по глазам. От этого его движения Уоррингтон сам постоянно щурился, не представляя, как это можно терпеть. — Если уже не стащил. Ты б не оставлял открытым чемодан… А Бёрк в гостиной, пытается понять, что организаторы тебе этой хреновиной сказать хотели вообще. Потому что единственное, что она делает — орет.  
— Что орет? — Уоррингтон со вчерашнего дня помнил, что Нотт говорил о подобной проблеме у Поттера.  
— Если бы там были слова, вышло бы слишком просто, — Паркинсон развел руками, мол, нет, простых решений нынче не завезли. — А хреновина верещит, как баньши. Мне хватило двух минут, чтобы я навсегда расхотел открывать ее, а Бёрк уже третий час развлекается. Все-таки он извращенец.  
— Стой, стой. Ты хочешь сказать, что Бёрк не на уроке? У нас же ЗОТИ! Мать его за ногу, Грюм! — резко напрягся Уоррингтон, у которого отношения с Грюмом с самого начала не задались. По семейным обстоятельствам.  
Если Грюм помнил, что отец Уоррингтона был Пожирателем, то сам Кассиус знал, от чьего Флагелло у отца на спине живого места нет.   
— Ну да, — снова пожал плечами Паркинсон. — С каких пор тебя это волнует? Он был на ЗОТИ, как я помню, от силы раза два.  
— Видишь ли, — язвительно сказал Кассиус, — меня волнуют не академические успехи Бёрка, а то, что на ЗОТИ сейчас Гринграсс и Флетчер. Вдвоем.   
— Не вдвоем, а с девочками. Они отнесут то, что от них останется, в Больничное крыло, — снисходительно утешил его Паркинсон. Уоррингтон послал бы его к дракклу, если бы не знал, что в переводе на человеческий язык это значит: «Я просил присмотреть». Девочки любили очаровашку Паркинсона нежно и искреннее, а потому к его просьбам относились очень серьезно, и за целостность Гринграсса и, что важнее, Флетчера можно было быть спокойным. А учитывая, что их там шестнадцать слизеринских рептилий — да, набор этого года вышел с серьезным перекосом — волноваться и вовсе не о чем.   
Бёрк же и правда был в пустующей гостиной, в компании нескольких других прогульщиков и орущего яйца. Впрочем, орало оно беззвучно — Майрон устроился под пузырем локализированного Квиетуса. Ему явно пошло на пользу общение с Уоррингтоном, обычно-то это заклинание накрывало все помещение. Но тогда прочим студентам пришлось бы в ужасе бежать из гостиной, а Салазарово племя не любило, когда им приходилось убегать из собственной обители. Учитывая присутствие того же Грина, по рассказам братишки, существа мстительного на редкость, предупредительность Бёрка была понятна. Пятикурсник, к слову, методично пытался проклясть галстук гриффиндорской расцветки, и Уоррингтон понял, что юноша вовсе не простил Уизли несводимой зеленой краски в начале года, а затаил зло. Кассиус на его месте давно бы плюнул и просто подстригся — у корней-то волосы уже были черными, значит, заклинание не самовозобновляющееся.   
Уоррингтон отметил про себя, что надо проследить за парнем — как бы он не накрутил чего-то травмоопасного, лицо-то у него сейчас — как у Гринграсса в лучшие моменты. Кстати… а, впрочем, все чистокровные — родственники, нечего удивляться. Странно, что только сейчас внимание обратил. Судя по фамилии, вполне может оказаться какой-то давно отделившейся младшей ветвью.  
Он обернулся к Паркинсону, и тот, проследив за его взглядом, понимающе кивнул. Не известно, как на других факультетах, а на Слизерине привыкли постоянно держать друг друга в поле зрения и удерживать от совсем уж дурацких выходок. То, что простили бы Гриффиндору, дому Дамблдора и Поттера, того никогда бы не простили Слизерину, Волдемортовой вотчине. Уоррингтон никогда и не знал Слизерина другим, лишь слышал из рассказов отца, что когда-то они были обителью единоличников, где чаще ждали удара в спину от своих же. А не как сейчас, когда старшие учили младших не ходить по одному и приналечь на щитовые чары.  
Уже больше двадцати лет, с начала Первой магической, на Слизерине не били в спину, а прикрывали ее всеми силами. И Уоррингтон, что бы там ни говорили о прекрасном прошлом, любил то, чем его факультет стал.   
Чтобы не отвлекать Бёрка, он устроился на диване напротив него, помахав рукой, когда однокурсник на мгновение оторвался от своего занятия. Майрон только дернул головой, мол, не отвлекай, и Уоррингтон уже было начал обдумывать, как бы это поделикатнее поговорить о соразмерности мести с Грином, но увлекся созерцанием колдующего Бёрка.  
Зрелище было столь же изысканное, как нервничающий Флетчер.  
На яйцо Майрон смотрел с ненавистью, но раз за разом взмахивал палочкой, пытаясь чего-то от него добиться, а результаты записывал в заполненный уже наполовину пергамент. Судя по заваленному книгами столу, Бёрк еще рано утром посетил библиотеку и натащил оттуда полузапрещенной литературы. Пропуск в запретную секцию у него был как бы не с третьего курса, и Уоррингтон до сих пор не понимал, кто из преподавателей был настолько болен на голову. Впрочем, он по своему опыту знал, что Майрону, как правило, легче дать, что он просит, чем объяснять, почему ты давать не хочешь.  
На лице Бёрка играла очень змейская ухмылочка, говорящая о том, что он хоть и ненавидит организаторов, а вызов принял. Палочка его летала, волосы топорщились, а глаза горели исследовательским рвением.  
Так что Уоррингтон, можно сказать, поначалу даже обрадовался, что Бёрк взялся за яйцо. Если кто и мог разобраться с тем, что там организаторы накрутили, то это Майрон. Но через несколько мгновений он вспомнил, что у Бёрка, во-первых, своеобразные представления о дружеской поддержке, из-за которых он может зажиливать ответ сколько угодно долго, а во-вторых, задачи, которые он решить не мог, Майрон просто ломал к драккловой матери.   
Уоррингтон устало потер лоб, взвешивая вероятность вообще остаться без подсказки ко второму туру или получить порцию сумрачных намеков злорадно ухмыляющегося Бёрка, и решил, что яйцо лучше все же отобрать. Если получится, с промежуточными выводами Майрона, но тут уж как пойдет.  
Видите ли, если что и надо знать о Майроне Бёрке, так это то, что он слизеринец. Нет, не тот слизеринец, какими знают друг друга представители этого факультета, ну, не просто парень с нуждой в контроле и временами излишне прагматичным подходом к жизни. Если кто-то хотел составить мнение о Майроне, ему бы не потребовалось узнавать Бёрка поближе, достаточно было сводного портрета «мерс-ской змеи» в переложении любого, решительно любого, подвернувшегося под руку гриффиндорца. Все то, что о слизеринцах думали представители других факультетов, в нем воплотилось в полный рост. Бёрк был настолько стереотипен временами, что тот же Уоррингтон подозревал, а не валяет ли он дурака эпатажа ради. Оттого дружить с ним было сложно, опасно и временами мучительно больно, но весело и иногда даже полезно. Пожалуй, единственный на Слизерине, Майрон действительно постоянно что-то злоумышлял, любил завернуть непонятную никому, кроме него, коварную интригу, считал за лучшее красиво обхитрить и подвести под отработку собрата-гриффиндорца, и вообще дня не мог прожить без какой-нибудь подставы или хотя бы маленькой манипуляции. А уж такой способности искренне придерживаться диаметрально противоположных мнений Уоррингтон отродясь ни за кем не замечал. Вот уж с кем Поттеровой подружке надо было говорить о софистике. Жульничество и интриганство были для Бёрка искусством, сродни сложному колдовству. В условиях честной игры он чах, хирел и грустил, пытаясь всеми силами обойти правила, даже если практической ценности в этом не было никакой.   
По правде, в суете и коварных планах Майрона в девяти из десяти случаев не было практической ценности. Бёрк был совершенно уникален тем, что он и делал большую часть вещей в своей жизни не ради практической пользы, а ради красоты исполнения и веселья. И чтобы, значит, все восхитились сложностью решенной им задачи. В свое время именно из-за сложности задачи он пошел на Нумерологию. Он ни Мерлина не представлял до сих пор, зачем в магии все эти расчеты, но сами по себе мозговыносящие формулы вызывали в нем больший восторг, чем свидание с красивой девушкой. К тому же он был упрямее многих хаффлпаффцев. То есть, в принципе, мог пробивать лбом стены реальности, если реальность не хотела поддаваться на его манипуляции.  
Шляпа предлагала Майрону на выбор Когтевран и Слизерин, Бёрк же за каким-то лядом просился на Гриффиндор. Тараканы в его голове были размером с взрывопотама.  
В принципиальных вопросах Уоррингтон предпочитал с ним не связываться. Он вообще подозревал, что лет через сорок в принципиальных вопросах с Бёрком не захочет связываться даже Дамблдор.  
Яйцо Бёрк зажилил, клятвенно при этом пообещав, что на этот раз обойдется без подстав.   
Паркинсон заметил, что Уоррингтон будет гриффиндорцем, если поверит, но без палочки не верить было затруднительно — способов отобрать яйцо силой у Касси не оставалось.  
И Уоррингтон, в рамках компромисса, присоединился к Бёрку под Квиетусом, пытаясь провести время от прогула ЗОТИ с пользой, понять, какого Мерлина эта хрень орет, и не дать Майрону расплавить единственную подсказку.   
Отбирать яйцо у Поттера ради второй попытки было бы очень неудобно.  
* * *  
Из-под Квиетуса его уже перед самым отбоем вытащил мрачный, как дементор, Снейп. Он сунулся в круг чар как раз в момент, когда Уоррингтон с Бёрком в очередной раз открыли яйцо в надежде услышать что-то, кроме визга. И если шестикурсники уже успели притерпеться к воплям, немногим благозвучнее плача молодой мандрагоры, то Снейпа явно поначалу просто выключило из реальности.  
За прошедшие часы они худо-бедно успели выяснить, что это не проклятие, заставляющее артефакт работать не так, как надо, и кассиусова внешкольная подготовка будущего взломщика тут совершенно бессильна. Яйцо делало ровно то, для чего было сконструировано — орало дурным голосом в штатном режиме. Майрон с облегчением избавился от пытавшихся кусать его за руки книг о проклятиях и принялся за менее перспективные рабочие версии. Все же, если бы они имели дело с последствиями малефицизма, Уоррингтон нашел бы ответ довольно быстро. Общими усилиями они смогли определить, что орет яйцо все же не в одной тональности, а значит, посланием был не сам вой, а его расшифровка. Правда, это знание стоило Уоррингтону нового приступа головной боли, который даже добрейший Паркинсон не смог до конца купировать.  
Итак, к моменту прибытия Снейпа Уоррингтон и Бёрк методично пытались отфильтровать вой совершенно не приспособленными к этому заклинаниями. Все же щитовые чары, которые Кассиус предложил в качестве фильтра, искажали звук побочным эффектом, из-за чего приходилось использовать их в комплексе. Наложение заклинаний то и дело меняло их свойства, и мембраны периодически, вместо того, чтобы понижать тональность звука, повышали ее еще сильнее. Собственно, вот с этим и столкнулся дорогой декан, неосторожно сунувшись под полог Квиетуса.  
Впрочем, не успел Уоррингтон испугаться за Снейпа, который побледнел и скривился, как от зубной боли, как декан заорал, перекрывая даже вопли яйца:  
— Уоррингтон, Бёрк, вы, жертвы многих поколений инбридинга! Какого фестрала!.. — Бёрк осторожно протянул руку и закрыл яйцо, но от этого тише Снейп орать не стал. — Бёрк! Где вы должны быть?! Я даже уже не спрашиваю, с чего вы решили, будто настолько уникальны, что можете прогуливать уроки и врать, будто не прогуливаете! Но не приходить на отработки за прогулы?! — Бёрк пробормотал что-то под нос про «а можно я деньгами отдам», но оглушенный Снейп, слава Мерлину, не услышал. Для слизериновой паствы он был слишком честен и взяток не брал. Даже от Бёрка… даже от Флетчера, а тот ведь и с Пивзом умудрился сторговаться. — А вы, Уоррингтон! Может быть, вы думаете, будто после вчерашнего не вы для школы, а школа для вас, но это не так! И почему я должен искать вас по всему замку?! Вы что, решили остаться, как есть? Вашему облику оно, конечно, не сильно вредит, но пожалейте окружающих! — Все же зря Помфри наложила обезболивающее. Уоррингтон и забыл о мерзости своей физиономии и том, что окружающих действительно стоит пожалеть. — Если вы с Бёрком так хотите валять дурака, так обучение у нас обязательно только до сдачи СОВ, а вы, два гиппогрифом драных отродья, неведомым мне образом их сдали! — Да, только весь прошлый год Снейп их на консультациях пытал, иначе это и не назовешь. Это не принимая во внимание то, что он творил на собственных уроках, когда самые малодушные жалели, что не оказались в эпицентре взрыва котла. Впрочем, та же МакГи была не намного нежнее.— Можете быть свободны и не занимать время уважаемых профессоров! И неужели вашему маленькому, гладкому, как бильярдный шар, мозгу не удалось усвоить ничего из того, что я от вас требовал?! Что во фразе «не колдовать» вам не понятно?!  
Снейп, каким его знал Уоррингтон, был не меньшим холериком, чем Флетчер. Та же склонность к театральности, не замечаемая им самим, те же впечатляющие по своей амплитуде скачки настроения, правда, в другом диапазоне. Но, в отличие от Флетчера, Снейп был, в довесок к не слишком спокойному темпераменту, обременен еще и множеством комплексов, маскируя под слоем язвительности, переходящей иногда в хамство, цинизма и очень черного юмора свою ранимую натуру. И вот это сейчас ни разу не было сарказмом. Уоррингтон действительно считал Снейпа ранимым. Вот именно такие люди способны, как в лучших романах из коллекции матушки Кассиуса, пронести через всю жизнь свою первую любовь, с неподходящей для жестокой реальности старательностью холя ее и лелея. Даже если, по здравом размышлении, та первая любовь таких нежностей не стоила. Другое дело, что через всю жизнь люди вроде Снейпа проносили и ненависть, вон у того же Поттера спросите, каково ему отдуваться за чувство юмора своего батюшки. Не факт, кстати, что там действительно было что-то настолько ужасное, как представляет сейчас Снейп. Учитывая его характер, Уоррингтон предполагал, что иметь с ним дело в подростковом возрасте было решительно невозможно.  
Многие на факультете, вот как Бёрк, любили Снейпа именно за это. За невыносимость.   
Чистокровные изнеженные детки поначалу не могли по достоинству оценить, как много им дает вечно изрыгающий яд Снейп, но уже к третьему-четвертому курсу даже самые тупенькие из них внезапно обнаруживали у себя железные нервы и выдержку, какой могли бы позавидовать и некоторые взрослые аристократы. Слушать декана Слизерина и не срываться на слезы или ответные оскорбления — это удел сильных духом.   
Уоррингтон же, и так человек очень терпеливый, всегда с нежностью вспоминал, как Паркинсон еще на первом курсе заметил: «Если Снейп орет, значит, Снейп волнуется. А вот если Снейп шипит — волноваться нужно уже тебе».  
— Он не колдовал. У него и палочки-то нет, — сдержанно заметил Бёрк тем временем, прихватывая губу сколотым в драке с гриффиндорцами клыком. Его, как и многих на факультете, вопли Снейпа к шестому курсу окончательно перестали пугать и начали забавлять. Мало кто из посторонних знает, но на Слизерине без хорошего, пусть и специфичного, чувства юмора вообще не выжить. Не говоря уже о том, что за время обучения у Снейпа решительно все салазарово племя впитывало в себя искусство многоступенчатых оскорблений, какому не научишься дома.  
Снейп смерил очень скептическим взглядом круг рун, выведенный прямо на столе, в центре которого парило яйцо. Для чистоты эксперимента нужны были сферические щиты, вот они и обеспечили оторванность от поверхности. И уж кому, как не Снейпу знать, что Уоррингтон, какой бы бездарностью его ни величала профессор Баблинг, с облегчением избавляясь от завалившего экзамен Кассиуса в начале шестого курса, все же понимал в Древних Рунах больше, чем Бёрк, которого с этого предмета вышвырнули уже после второго занятия.   
— А это что, тоже магия? — искренне удивился Бёрк, проследив за взглядом Снейпа.   
Декан жестом, какой у любого другого человека сошел бы за чрезмерно театральный, прикрыл глаза ладонью. Уоррингтон же костерил себя на все лады. Слишком, слишком он, как и любой чистокровный, привык во всем опираться на магию, сам того не замечая. Для него не было ничего более естественного, чем решить простую задачку о беспалочковой левитации с помощью опосредованного колдовства, и ему и в голову не пришло, что этого ему тоже делать пока не стоило. Да какая, к Мерлину, разница, как ты провел чару, через палочку или через перо, которым чертил руны?   
Может, и не от яйца голова так разболелась.  
— Уоррингтон, — процедил Снейп, медленно отлепляя руку от лица и с ненавистью глядя на своих учеников, — в мой кабинет, живо. У меня есть о чем с вами поговорить и помимо ваших принимающих отрицательное значение умственных способностей. А вы, Бёрк… какого черта вы еще здесь, хотел бы я знать?! Отработка, у Филча, сейчас! — вот была у Снейпа привычка такая, сначала понизить голос, а потом орать, и действовало оно даже на закаленных шестикурсников. Бёрк подскочил из кресла, отработанным движением сгреб в сумку всю свою не слишком законную литературу и буквально испарился. Уоррингтон же, продолжая поминать своих гипотетических троллиных предков, уныло последовал за Снейпом.  
— К каким выводам вы пришли о подсказке, Уоррингтон? — в лучших традициях слизеринского коварства мстительный Снейп задал вопрос, на который нельзя было ответить односложно, как это Уоррингтон любил.   
— Зашифрованное аудиально сообщение. Мы попробовали использовать щитовые чары, как фильтр, но времени на подбор нужной комбинации уйдет довольно много. У того же Протего искажение звука идет просто как побочный эффект, а только простых щитов существует порядка полусотни, если брать частные случаи, вроде заклинания-зонтика… На самом деле я еще не был в библиотеке, возможно, помогут какие-то чары из тех, что накладывают на поющие кристаллы, — честно отчитался Уоррингтон. — До этого мы исключили вариант с проклятием на артефакте, мешающим ему работать исправно. Сэр.  
— Ну разумеется, — раздраженно потер подбородок Снейп, — нагреть яйцо вам и в голову не пришло.   
— Прошу прощения, сэр? — нет, Бёрк предлагал яйцо расплавить — «А вдруг подсказка внутри?» — но Уоррингтон удержал его от радикальных мер. К тому же на золотых лепестках проступали руны нерушимости, так что плавить пришлось бы довольно долго.  
— И правда, как я мог рассчитывать, что вы прочитаете хроники прошлых Турниров достаточно внимательно, а не как обычно учебник по моему предмету, — на самом деле, учебник по зельям Уоррингтон читал очень внимательно, у него с этим предметом с первого курса были проблемы. Насколько легко Кассиусу давались многоступенчатые формулы трансфигурации, настолько же тяжело ему было продраться даже через не слишком сложный рецепт по зельеварению. Уоррингтон проявил нечеловеческое усердие, чтобы на пятом курсе сдать этот предмет на «Превосходно» и попасть в продвинутый класс, о чем Снейп прекрасно был осведомлен, так что претензия о невнимательности была необоснованной.   
— Если на первом туре от нас требовалось продемонстрировать силу, то на втором, как правило, вопрос в разуме. Но по факту выходит, что он на все сразу, кроме, разве что, непосредственно прямого столкновения. Дуэль всех против всех приберегают на третий тур, да плюс все это в каком-нибудь лесу с чудовищами и ловушками, — против своего обыкновения начал излагать Уоррингтон, раз уж Снейп сделал такую длинную паузу. Потому что, если декан решил молчать и ждать проявлений интеллекта, тут сопротивление бесполезно. — Второй тур — он на скорость, на логику, на поиск пути, на способность быстро принимать решения, на выдержку, на нестандартное мышление… на умение хорошо подготовиться... Кстати, вроде только тут зелья и амулеты даже поощряются. И только тут дают подсказку. Опять же, тоже непрямую. По сути, разгадку подсказки можно считать частью самого тура. Это не первый, с которым мы, теоретически, должны разбираться вот прямо сходу.  
— Ну да, как же, сходу вы разбирались, — ядовито хмыкнул Снейп. — А огнеупорной мазью вы вообще часто по утрам мажетесь, привычка такая, просто совпало.  
— Да я и не скрываю, что знал, — развел руками Уоррингтон. Ну, а что, неужели Снейп к организаторам побежит? Да никогда в жизни. Он к директору не побежал, даже когда Лестрейндж на шестом своем курсе в припадке ярости приложил Фоули Круциатусом. Причем, к тому моменту, как Снейп явился на зов сигнальных чар, обмен любезностями в виде Непростительных был уже взаимным. Если уж даже такие дела декан предпочитал решать внутри факультета, то милое турнирное жульничество Касси и вовсе было не про него.  
Правда, Лестрейндж и Фоули тогда пожалели, что матери не удушили их во младенчестве.  
— И как при всем этом вы не поняли, что с яйцом делать? Вы ведь, как ни противно признавать, единственный, кто подошел к проблеме… фундаментально, — Уоррингтон не представлял, что в его подходе фундаментального. На его взгляд, он не так уж сильно заморачивался с подготовкой. Поттер вон, говорят, в библиотеке перед первым туром ночевал. — Вы хотя бы сварили мазь и подготовили снаряжение, — ну да, Делакур же снизили балл за ожоги. — Поэтому я не понимаю, как вы могли упустить, что ключ к подсказке для второго тура всегда находится в первом испытании. Конечно, в былые времена, — тут Снейп криво усмехнулся, — вы бы омыли яйцо в крови собственноручно зарубленного дракона, — судя по яду в его голосе, мысли он все же читал и знал о планах Кассиуса на убийство. — Но не думаю, что ключ и сейчас такой, все же драконья кровь — дорогая вещь, а для зелий после этого она станет непригодна. Драконье пламя вам взять негде. Остается обычное.  
— И оно перестанет вопить, сэр? — Снейп, дающий подсказки, был непривычен. Даже после того, как Флетчер проболтался о его ставке на Уоррингтона.  
— Вряд ли, — поморщился декан, распутывая запирающие чары на двери своего кабинета, к которой они как раз подошли. — Скорее, натолкнет вас на мысль, что именно делать, для того, чтобы оно перестало вопить.  
И то хлеб, решил для себя весьма нетребовательный к миру Уоррингтон. Все же инфильтровать сигнал вслепую — даже его терпения не хватит. Оно, кстати, францужеке должно проще всего даться, все же, пока в Дурмстранге и Хогварстве ставят человекоубийство, в Шармбатоне преподают артефакторику, и принцип тех же поющих кристаллов, в которых Кассиус ни Мерлина не смыслил, у Делакур должен был проходить на уровне законов Гэмпа.   
Снейп махнул рукой в сторону лаборатории, где принимал своих студентов куда чаще, чем в пустом и безвидном кабинете.  
— Вот что, Уоррингтон. Я с отвращением отношусь к самой идее Турнира и тем безголовым придуркам, что лезут в него добровольно, — заговорил Снейп, указывая ему на стул и садясь напротив. Без предупреждения он заморозил Уоррингтона Петрификусом и, кажется, начал снимать чары Помфри — щеку потихоньку охватывала мучительная боль. Кассиус, привычный к далеким от нежности методам лечения декана, был на него не в обиде. — Но я с отвращением отношусь и к квиддичу, что не мешает мне выбивать лучшее время для ваших тренировок, — и при этом устраивать ад, сущий ад, тем квиддичистам, что из-за тренировок хоть на мгновение забыли об учебе. Снейп, как весьма типичный слизеринец, контролировал поле своей деятельности неусыпно и жестко, будь то класс Зельеварения или целый факультет. Что факультету, как признавал Касси, шло на пользу. Не зря же они брали Кубок школы каждый год, пока не появились обстоятельства, Снейпу неподвластные. Поттер, да, маленькое стихийное бедствие. — Таким образом, при необходимости вы можете обратиться ко мне. Это не поблажка и не признание ваших заслуг, не зазнавайтесь, мистер Уоррингтон! Но вы в наименее выигрышном положении из всех чемпионов, — Снейп приманил чарами баночку с какой-то еще парящей мазью со стола и начал щедро замазывать ей щеку Уоррингтона. Зубы он, кажется, просто удалил и заново вырастил заклинанием. — Краму и Делакур помогают их директора, Поттер и вовсе обласкан со всех сторон, тут и Дамблдор, и Грюм, и Бэгмен… не знали? Ну так, Бэгмен не удержался от ставки на чемпиона Хогварса. На первом туре вам повезло, как и все, обделенные интеллектом, он любит зрелищность, но на втором — может так случиться — вам занизят балл и с этой стороны, — Снейп поморщился. — У вас только вы, не блещущий гениальностью шестикурсник, при поддержке не сильно превосходящих вас интеллектом друзей... — Тут бы Уоррингтон поспорил. Паркинсон очень даже сильно превосходил его интеллектом. Другое дело, что знания у него были уж слишком специфические. А помощь Бёрка в Турнире обернулась бы чередой чересчур слизеринских подстав других чемпионов. Майрон, помнится, перед первым туром предлагал действительно изящную комбинацию, в результате которой Делакур и Поттер оказались бы в Больничном крыле, а Крам — под подозрением. Ну да этого Снейпу лучше не знать, опять разорется. — Если вы зайдете в тупик — в чем я не сомневаюсь, — тут Снейп брезгливо взмахнул перед его лицом палочкой, — я помогу вам. И — я приказываю вам, Уоррингтон! — явитесь ко мне, когда у вас будет план ко второму туру. Наверняка мне найдется, что к нему добавить, — отработанным движением Снейп снял с него Петрификус и окинул свою работу почти довольным взглядом. — Посидите молча, минут через пятнадцать мышцы восстановятся. Радует, что для вас Гринграсс приберегает стихийные проклятия, так сказать, почти любя, вас калечит. Ничего серьезного, хоть и выглядит отвратительно, — декан на мгновение задумался и добавил: — А то, знаете ли, его сознательные чары куда хуже. С рукой Каркарова я и не знаю, что делать. Точнее, знаю, но Каркаров почему-то не хочет ее отрезать, — Снейп усмехнулся и отошел к котлу, в котором настаивалось какое-то варево. — А ведь нынче хорошие магические протезы. Ну да что я вам говорю, ваш отец вроде как раз ими занимается последние пять лет.  
Вот что интересно, Уоррингтон не помнил ни единого случая, чтобы он зашел к декану, а тут ничего не варилось. В любое время дня и ночи хоть один котел, а настаивался. Уоррингтон все понимал — патриот своего дела, трудоголик-зельевар, но куда ему столько зелий? И притом даже не экспериментальных, Касси достаточно понимал в зельеварении, чтобы отличить наукоемкую его часть от практической, и чистой наукой Снейп занимался не так уж часто. Слишком, слишком много однообразных и даже не слишком сложных, пусть и востребованных зелий. Кассиус кое-что понимал в нумерологии и без труда подсчитал — с таким зашкаливающим энтузиазмом Снейп мог обеспечить не только Хогвартс, но и Хогсмит.   
Иногда Кассиусу казалось, что Снейп готовится к войне, и это, на фоне смутных слухов последних лет, навевало грустные мысли. Вряд ли у зельевара его уровня могут быть причины в промышленных масштабах производить такой специфический набор, как противосудорожные, обеззараживающие, кровевосстанавливающие, костеросты и прочие целебные зелья в самых разных вариациях, а так же целую линейку метаморфический зелий, начиная с оборотного и заканчивая анималистическим. Это вообще не лучшим образом стыковалось с последними исследованиями Мастеров других направленностей, засветившихся в прошлой войне. Чего стоил только отец самого Уоррингтона, резко переключившийся с оружейных артефактов на протезы и личную защиту — будто готовился к худшему.  
— Вы не представляете, Уоррингтон, как я жду дня, когда вашего травмоопасного дружка уже заберут с концами в Отдел Тайн, — отвлекая от невеселых мыслей, снова заговорил Снейп. — Там, вроде, умеют находить Гринграссам достойное применение. О, не делайте вид, будто удивлены, вы отвратительный лицедей. Может, для кого-то в Британии и секрет, чем занимается дядя вашего дружка, но не для меня, — Уоррингтон улыбнулся, насколько позволяла стягивающая щеку мазь. Он каждый раз поражался осведомленности Снейпа. Большая часть Британии даже не знала, что у Гринграсса есть дядя, не говоря уж о его очень специфической службе на благо Родины. — Как же я ждал, что его заберут сразу после пятого курса. Вы бы, к слову, не ухмылялись, а то мышцы так и останутся, — Кассиус представил себя с неуничтожимой кривой усмешкой и едва не разулыбался снова. Впрочем, наверное, что-то такое появилось в его взгляде, потому что Снейп со страдальческим видом закатил глаза. — Вы отвратительный оптимист, Уоррингтон. И вы начисто лишены всякой подозрительности. Я сказал, что знаю о дяде вашего дружка, о котором даже Фадж не факт, что в курсе — где ваше волнение?  
Уоррингтон только пожал плечами, мол, верю вам безгранично, дорогой декан. Если он что и знал о Снейпе, так это одно — уж кто-кто, а он безграничного доверия достоин. Есть определенный тип людей, вроде самого Уоррингтона или Паркинсона, которые органически не способны предать своих, какими бы сволочами при этом не хотели казаться окружающим. А для Снейпа его факультет проходил именно по этой статье.   
Ну и, кроме того, кто Снейпу поверит, с его-то лишенной белых пятен репутацией Пожирателя-отравителя?  
— Я сказал это не просто так, Уоррингтон. Вполне возможно, вам поступит предложение, от которого сложно отказаться. Гринграссу нужна нянька, притом знакомая ему, привычная нянька, — Уоррингтон непонимающе посмотрел на Снейпа — столь резкие переходы от болтовни на тему «Как же вы все меня заебали» к серьезным советам были для декана несвойственны. Особенно когда дело касалось серьезных советов по трудоустройству. — И мой вам совет. Откажитесь. У вас есть будущее, с Паркинсоном, с вашими планами на взломщика проклятий, с нижним эшелоном политики, если не наделаете глупостей. Но не с Гринграссом, как бы вы его ни любили. Вы человек, а Гринграсс — нет. Он — проклятие, оружие. Как и… вот зачем вы связались с Поттером?  
Он волновался. Вот почему он начал так — с Гринграсса, про которого и сам Уоррингтон знал все и даже больше. Про все связанные с ним предложения, от которых невозможно будет отказаться, про всю его нечеловечность и оружейность. Знакомая аналогия, чтобы подготовить сознание Кассиуса к чему-то незнакомому.  
Уж не об этом ли хотел Снейп поговорить на самом деле? Не о Турнире, не о Гринграссе.  
О Поттере.  
— Он тоже проклятие и оружие, сэр? — медленно спросил Уоррингтон, не отрицая, что с Поттером он все же связался. Говорить было сложно из-за стягивающего щеку зелья.  
— Гораздо хуже, — Снейп резким, почти нервическим движением достал из кармана газету и бросил ее на колени Уоррингтону. Он был непривычно сух и сдержан. — Прочитайте. И сделайте правильные выводы, или пусть выводы сделает за вас Паркинсон. Вы вот-вот вляпаетесь глубже, чем вляпались на первом курсе с Гринграссом. Можете быть свободны.  
Признаться, Кассиус ожидал более развернутых объяснений, после такого-то вступления. Но декан уже указал ему на дверь, а после таких жестов он разговоры никогда не продолжал. Все выглядело так, будто Снейп очень долго подбирал формулировку, чтобы подтолкнуть Уоррингтона к чему-то, как обычно делали, пытаясь выпутаться из Непреложного Обета о неразглашении. Он не мог ни сказать прямо, ни написать, лишь говорить о совершенно посторонних вещах, а в конце еще дать газету, чтобы Уоррингтон сам сделал какие-то выводы.  
«Вы вот-вот вляпаетесь». Но о Гринграссе он заботился и больше ничего — Мерлин, что ужасного может быть в заботе? Для него, для Уоррингтона, а не для окружающих, конечно. Окружающие из-за заботы Кассиуса вынуждены терпеть Лазаря который год. И неужели в Снейпе желчь победила здравый смысл, и он думает, будто, если не будет какой-то мифической помощи со стороны Уоррингтона, школа от Поттера с облегчением избавится? Да нет, не может такого быть. Нелюбовь Снейпа к гриффиндорскому мессии уже стала притчей во всех языцех, но не настолько же.   
«Вам поступит предложение, от которого сложно отказаться. Откажитесь». Если речь уже не о Гринграссе и делах его семейных с Отделом Тайн, то от кого поступит предложение, от которого стоит отказаться? Не от Дамблдора же, не такой директор человек, чтобы что-то там предлагать слизеринцу, пожирательскому отродью, который всего-то пару раз поговорил с его позолоченным геройским мальчиком. Это не Гринграсс, с которым Уоррингтон действительно носился с первого курса, и предложения касательно которого были как нельзя более логичны.   
«У вас есть будущее… не с Гринграссом». Не с Поттером? Но, Мерлин, как будто он думал что-то такое о Поттере.   
«Не человек — проклятие, оружие». И если с Гринграссом все это было верно, то с Поттером — ну откуда? Ребенок вовсе не выглядел стрелой на тетиве, мечом в руке, просто мальчишка, огненный и зубастый, как и многие мальчишки с Гриффиндора, не было в нем той внечеловеческой оружейности, что в Гринграссе.  
Кассиус опустил глаза на газету и помрачнел.  
На весь первый разворот радостно запрокидывал голову и смеялся счастливый и солнечный Поттер, стоящий у постели Кассиуса. И слизеринцы смеялись вместе с ним. По-человечески так. От души.


	7. Дрессировка чудовищ

Уже далеко за полночь, предвкушая многолетним опытом завтрашний жутчайший недосып и жесткую головную боль от неурочной конспирологии, Флетчер, Бёрк и Паркинсон сидели в спальне и слушали хорошо поставленный голос Майрона, который раз уже продирающегося через муру и воду газетной статьи, в надежде обнаружить там еще что-то самоценное.  
Вернее, как — слушали? Флетчер уже где-то час как тихо задремывал над огромной сводной таблицей ставок — да он с самого начала был не слишком заинтересован в разгадках туманных намеков Снейпа. Нет, старину Флетча интересовала только жестокая реальность, а не туманные перспективы. А в реальности ему нужно было в кратчайшие сроки без всякого хрустального шара предсказать, как Уоррингтон должен пройти второй тур, чтобы сорвать побольше галлеонов.   
Паркинсон уже давно погрузился в себя, равнодушный к миру и его раздражителям, и что-то там крутящий во внутренних планах своей личной вселенной — единственного места, из которого мог прийти внятный ответ, чего же Снейп на самом деле хотел от Уоррингтона, когда вел с ним пространные беседы о Турнире, протезах, Гринграссе и оружейности Поттера. Судя по остекленевшему взгляду и механическим движениям рук, уже часа полтора как расчесывающих волосы, погружение в себя не обошлось без менталистики, и теперь Реймонд уже сам, без всяких повторов со стороны Бёрка, прокручивал для себя статью и отчет Уоррингтона о разговоре с деканом. Слово за словом, методично, медленно, вплоть до интонаций, соотнося все это с тысячами и тысячами одному ему известных мелких фактов.  
Гринграсса проблемы людские не интересовали в принципе, и он был тут постольку, поскольку увязался за Кассиусом, сраженный редким для него приступом общительности — именно так Уоррингтон трактовал для себя его присутствие. Лазарь сидел на стащенной с кровати Флетчера подушке и был похож на сломанную куклу, и любой посторонний вполне мог по невнимательности счесть его за мебель. Пользуясь моментом относительного благодушия, Касси, с помощью гребня и такой-то матери раздирал его свалявшиеся волосы — к сожалению, Гринграсс был недостаточно благодушен, чтобы позволить просто постричь себя под ноль, от чего всем бы сразу стало легче.   
Бёрк же просто наслаждался, раз за разом перечитывая статью и вставляя все больше язвительных комментариев. Ему, единственному, этот образчик графоманства на целый разворот доставлял удовольствие. Из его комментариев относительно ситуации, самой статьи и потенциальной взрывной реакции на нее за столом Гриффиндора можно было бы написать еще один разворот, десяток агиток и, пожалуй, пару памфлетов.  
А вот Уоррингтон слушал. Очень внимательно. В основном потому, что ему от этой статьи попеременно становилось то очень смешно, то очень плохо. Скитер, с филигранной осторожностью обходя вообще все, что могло иметь касательство непосредственно к Уоррингтону — присутствуя в статье номинально, фактический Кассиус в ней отсутствовал начисто — оттянулась, иначе и не назовешь, на Поттере. Это была уже не газетная статья, это было искусство. Так мало о Турнире, так много о Поттере. И не сказать, чтобы от этого внимания Поттеру было хорошо — если уж даже Касси дурнело от некоторых особенно эпичных абзацев. Уж неизвестно, откуда Скитер взяла эту злополучную фотографию, но сразу после нее лилось больше конспирологических предположений, чем от какого-нибудь вышедшего из ремиссии параноидального шизофреника. И все они извергались, как дерьмо из прорванной трубы, прямо на многострадальную голову Поттера, хотя, казалось бы, ничем предосудительным парень не занимался. Короткий палаточный разговор Скитер переврала вплоть до предлогов, щедро пересыпав его смутными намеками на недобрый блеск поттеровых глаз, на его желание примазаться к чужой славе, и подозрениями, а чего это человек и кремень Кассиус Уоррингтон, прекрасно чувствовавший себя на объявлении результатов, сразу после встречи с Поттером резко захирел. Уоррингтон, добровольная жертва многолетней практики одного малефика, внезапно оказался еще более несчастным мучеником в руках другой, не менее одиозной фигуры, и «лишь сила духа позволила противостоять» этой мерзости. Ни разу не опустившись до прямых обвинений, Скитер искусно подводила читателя к мысли, давно бытовавшей на Слизерине. Мол, Поттер — _дело темное_. И это только в первых абзацах, где журналистка еще была вынуждена отвлекаться на такие скучные вещи, как остальные два чемпиона, «восстановление красивейших древних традиций», «суровую красоту честной борьбы настоящих мужчин» и загоревшуюся юбку вейлы, которая многим зрителям доставила удовольствия больше, чем честная борьба. К слову, фотографии, как и боялся Касси, были, но в свете открывшихся обстоятельств он на них уже внимания не обратил.   
Хотя и подумал, что некоторым чувствительным хаффлпафкам будет что вырезать и клеить в девичьи дневнички. Они с Крамом выглядели, как те самые древние традиции во плоти, только без щитов и мечей.  
Отмахнувшись же от требуемого объема по Турниру, Скитер оперативно перешла на Поттера, Поттера и еще раз Поттера. Как выяснилось, свежее перемирие между ним и рыжим чуть не рухнуло, когда этот «странный мальчик», как теперь постоянно величал его Бёрк, во всеуслышание начал пафосную, хоть и слегка запинающуюся, речь о ярлычках. Уоррингтон только и смог, что совершенно снейповским жестом прикрыть глаза, когда Бёрк в первый раз начал читать эту часть. Вот уж чего Касси не ожидал, так это того, что его речи так серьезно пошатнут идеологическую базу гриффиндорского светила. Гриффиндорцам ведь, вроде бы, гибкое мышление не положено. Но если Кассиус мог внятно преподнести свои взгляды миру, то у Поттера все было плохо — по крайней мере, если верить цитатам Скитер. Что рискованно, так как разговор в палатке она переврала настолько, что сумбурное бормотание малыша Гарри превратилось чуть ли не в обещания перейти на сторону Слизерина и методично уничтожить весь свой факультет, как Лорд не уничтожал в лучшие свои годы. В общем, убедительности там не было ни на грош, да журналистка еще и скомпоновала обрывки фраз так, будто Поттер во всеуслышание отрекался от Годрика, Дамблдора и левой идеологии. И требовал срочно перевести его на Слизерин — ага, там печеньки, добрый Касси с миской сливок и смешные истории Бёрка. Мерлиновым чудом Поттер не поссорился с Уизли и своей лохматой девчонкой, которая болтала о «непринятии зла» (чем малыш Гарри, судя по статье, ныне занимался во всю ширь). И все это лишь затем, чтобы явиться на факультет и, как и обещал, заявить своим горячим радостным однокурсникам — как же, почитай, вровень с Крамом идет, сила! — что нихуя он не чемпион. Слишком либеральный даже для Гриффиндора настрой Поттера и революционную идею о том, что слизеринцы тоже люди, там приняли достаточно прохладно. Ну, это уже Уоррингтон сам додумал, Скитер-то изгалялась на тему того, что, увидев, как играют настоящие чистокровные, Герой с запылившейся славой решил примазаться и попутно еще и отринул идеалы магглолюбства, причем в форме, какой и Лорд бы постеснялся. А может, он еще подумывает, о ужас, и вовсе ударить в спину настоящему чемпиону? Иначе с какой стати ему так быстро менять взгляды?   
Вот на втором намеке на удар в спину Уоррингтон подумал, что Скитер перестала писать хорошие истории бесплатно и начала проплачиваться из кармана кого-то, кому нравилось чемпионство Кассиуса. И как бы это не оказался тот же Люциус, мать его, Малфой. Старик Амадеус Паркинсон-то всегда работал мягче и тише.  
В статье Скитер было все. Темная магия и темные мысли, гордость и предубеждения, факультетская вражда и удары в спину, злость, зависть и неподдельная ненависть, грязная игра и планы на победу, вытащенную из дымящейся крови проигравшего, немыслимой гибкости взгляды и таящиеся за ними интриги, намеки на прошлые, отнюдь не славные, деяния. И все это не об Уоррингтоне, слизеринце, мать его! О Поттере, прежде белом и чистом, как твой единорог. Скитер подняла и «семейные обстоятельства» Квиррела, и Локхарта, которого последний раз видели здоровым в компании Поттера, и побег преступного Блэка, в котором удивительным образом тоже был замешан этот мальчик, и, конечно же, обманутый тысячелетний артефакт. И чем ближе к концу статьи, тем более явно проступал вопрос: переживет ли Кассиус Уоррингтон соперничество с этим маленьким зубастым чудовищем, местами очень напоминающим Того Самого? Скитер умелыми мазками вырисовывала мрачную картину, в которой неожиданно честный слизеринский юноша вполне мог лечь в могилу. Мол, настанет день, когда пред изумленными зрителями предстанет Поттер с Кубком в руках, а у ног его будет хладное тело с пустыми глазами. И «можем ли мы снова спустить подобное тому, что не раз уже случалось в стенах Хогвартса»? Нужно сказать, написано было столь убедительно, что Кассиус почти увидел, как Поттер выносит с последнего тура его труп, а все только хлопают глазами и не задают вопросов.  
Восхитительная по количеству бреда статья, в общем. Но, как говорится, ложь должна быть воистину чудовищной, чтобы в нее поверили.   
По итогам статьи у Уоррингтона, к слову, могли отрасти крылья. И нимб.   
И по тем же итогам Уоррингтон сделал промежуточный вывод, что Скитер просто не могли не заплатить. Много, много заплатить. Просто так настолько резких попыток развернуть ситуацию «добро-зло» на сто восемьдесят градусов никто не делает. Потому что любой нормальный человек, не будь этой статьи, из чертовой фотографии и невнятных попыток Поттера рассказать о разумном, добром и вечном сделал бы совсем другие выводы!   
Выводы о мрачной, одиозной фигуре слизеринского чемпиона, методично сбивающего наивного героя с пути истинного, о его не менее коварных друзьях, что посильно заманивают юную душу в темные сети, о лишенной даже намека на честность игре — уж если пробралась в палатку, то и проклятие на Каркарове должна была заметить. О слизеринских улыбках на том снимке, что прячут за собой ядовитые зубы в палец длинной, и взгляды, холодные и расчётливые — будто прикидывают, как жрать львенка, кому бочок, а кому ножку. О том, каким буйным цветом расцветают ядовитые цветы из зерен сомнения, что заронил в душу Поттера некий интриган с факультета интриганов. И о том, как корежат они неподготовленный, неспособный к сопротивлению разум, и вот уже даже самые близкие друзья не могут спасти все глубже погружающегося во тьму бывшего Героя, соблазненного (наверняка это не метафора!) тем, кто ходил по долине смертной тени и не прочь поносить плащ из кожи врагов. О несчастной судьбе, что вполне может постигнуть не менее несчастного малыша, если он выйдет против человека, который водит дружбу с ожившим проклятием и самым перспективным слизеринцем этого поколения. И о том, как легко быть обманутым, когда против тебя те, кто пьют яд вместо кофе, носят в рукавах помимо палочек стилеты и подводят тебя к самому краю с тем, чтобы столкнуть вниз. И лишь улыбки в спину, холодные слизеринские улыбки, не затронувшие глаз.  
И вот даже не знаешь, благодарить за то, что ничего такого в статье нет, или бояться, как бы оно не появилось потом, в удесятеренном масштабе. Уоррингтон даже зажмурился, представляя себе во всей яркости красок, как со страниц будущего Пророка проступают они с Поттером, рука об руку, тьма к тьме, зло к злу, порок к пороку. Как проступали когда-то Лорд и его самая первая гвардия, Вальпургиевы рыцари. И вот такая чертовщина вполне может выйти по итогу, если кто-то — уже из дамблдоровской камарильи — прямо сейчас ливанет грязью на самого Уоррингтона. Поттера это не отмоет, просто они станут фигурами одного порядка, и их подгнивающая репутация не то что сложится, умножится друг на друга. Победителей нет, все проиграли, обо всех общественное мнение, как об «истории темной».  
А пока…  
— У меня чувство, что так невинен я был только в первые часы после рождения, — признался Уоррингтон, когда Бёрк в очередной раз закончил перечитывать статью. — И то не факт.  
— Да уж, как-то чересчур рьяно тебя взялись отмывать, — хмыкнул Бёрк, подавив очередную длинную тираду о прекрасности скитерового искусства. За последние часы он столько болтал о Скитер, что Кассиус закономерно заподозрил зарождение большой и чистой любви. Бёрка несло, как гиппогрифа по весне. — Хотя о тебе тут так мало, что я бы скорее сказал, что общее настроение статьи в поиске нового зла. Ну вот смотри, — он зашуршал помятой газеткой, явно отыскивая цитаты. — «Сладостная безнаказанность, длящаяся годами, рано или поздно должна была перерасти обычные детские шалости и породить настоящее зло…» Она же не о Поттере, она о Гриффиндоре, и пусть меня выебет Хагрид, если я с ней не согласен. Ты вспомни, когда последний раз Дамблдор был на нашей стороне?  
— Мелко мыслишь, — довольно деревянным, монотонным голосом сказал оживший Паркинсон. — Когда Министерство в последний раз отдавало должное _нам_? Всех заигрываний Малфоя и Нотта с Министром только на то и хватает, чтобы огородить ставки чистокровных. И, кажется, они решили поставить вопрос ребром, — он замолчал на мгновение, задумчиво водя расческой по волосам и явно не замечая их идеальной гладкости. — И заодно спросить у общественности, так ли вся магическая Британия уверена, что на данный момент зло гнездится именно на Слизерине и в чистокровных родах. Все эти заходы на безнаказанность Поттера и безнаказанность вообще… они же намекают, что победители ведут себя уж совсем некрасиво.   
— Ну да, — хихикнул Бёрк. — Знаете, господа, почти пятнадцать лет прошло, как раз настало время для маленькой политической рокировки, в результате которой Пожиратели станут печальными и благородными байроновскими героями, а Дамблдор — паукообразным, плетущим неясные тайные планы. Вот, уже начали, чего стоят только оды, которыми кроют Уоррингтона...  
Кассиус усмехнулся, вспомнив, что кроют обычно только матом, а потом заговорил:  
— Ты еще скажи, что, если так пойдет, через год Дамблдора попросят сдать карты и покинуть стол — в лучшем случае, а в худшем и вовсе проведут по статье… ну, скажем, о преступной халатности, — Уоррингтон скептически хмыкнул. — Эта писанина выглядит так, будто планы у них именно такие… к слову, в это самое «они» входит твой дед, Рей? — спросил он неохотно, просто чтобы поддержать горячую для Рея и Майрона тему.   
Одна из типично слизеринских граней взросления — детишек начинает _очень_ интересовать политика. То есть, еще больше, чем в детстве. Сам Уоррингтон не верил ни в «маленькие политические рокировки», ни вообще в такие вот разговоры. К тому же, они тут собрались для решения куда более насущных вопросов. Кассиус мыслил то ли слишком здраво, то ли слишком приземленно, и понимал, насколько мало общего с реальностью имеет болтовня о политике трех шестикурсников, которые ограничены сведениями из скандальной и лживой газетенки и смутными семейными витийствованиями Паркинсона.   
— Куда меньше, чем Малфой и Нотт. Ты же знаешь, нам с радикальными консерваторами по пути только потому, что они сейчас в меньшинстве, а Министерство более чем идиотично. А мы не столько за нейтралитет, сколько за… ну, скажем, равновесие. Прошлая война доказала, что вопрос с чертовыми грязнокровками резко не решить, так что мы идем по линии Гринграсса сейчас, — тут Лазарь очнулся и тихо зарычал, показав зубы, но потом осознал, что это не о нем. — Не скажу, что мы точно между Дамблдором и Малфоем, но…  
— Мне всегда было интересно, может ли кто-то сформулировать политические взгляды Гринграссов, кроме них самих, — захихикал Бёрк.   
Уоррингтон тоже невольно улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, насколько специфических идей еще с сороковых придерживались малефистичные родственники Гринграсса и их партия. Экзотичная смесь крайнего консерватизма в вопросах крови и магического знания с беспрецедентно либеральным взглядом на маггловские изобретения, как в технике, так и в социологии, политике, психологии, экономике и культуре, щедро пересыпанная передергиванием и софистикой. В первую войну, после многочисленных провалов министерства семьдесят пятого-семьдесят девятых годов, именно Гринграссы и иже с ними не позволили утонуть оказавшимися в незавидном положении либералам и прочим дамблдоровым ставленникам, вкладываясь в них политическим капиталом и будучи не в восторге от надвигающегося геноцида. И эта же компания в восемьдесят первом не дала сесть большей части видных консерваторов, отправив в Азкабан только совсем уж чокнутых психопатов и договорившись с Дамблдором и Министерством насчет остальных. А потом методично поддерживала тех трех с половиной инвалидов, в которых превратились консерваторы после падения Лорда, к девяностому году вновь сбив их в более или менее работающую партию.  
В Британии «нейтралы» имели свойство той самой монеты, которую подбрасывает Мерлин.  
Все же Гринграссы из-за вырождения временами были далеки от адекватности решений. Впрочем, после слияния с линией Амадеуса Паркинсона они стали поспокойнее. Амадеус еще до Грин-де-Вальда заговаривал о диктате магов над магглами, и, будучи куда более терпеливым и последовательным, медленно склонял в его сторону британское магическое правительство. Возможно, у него бы все выгорело, но случился Волдеморт, отшвырнув Паркинсона-самого-старшего далеко назад — где он и встретился с Гринграссами. Которые, конечно, никак не могли определиться с тем, чего они хотят от мира, но успешно рулили не такими уж и малочисленными нейтралами.   
— Умеренно-консервативные, — огрызнулся Паркинсон после непродолжительного молчания. — Вопрос ведь в другом! Я ни Мерлина не понимаю, что не так с Поттером.  
— Он новый Темный Лорд, ты невнимательно слушал, — разулыбался Бёрк, откидываясь и накрываясь газеткой.  
— Нет, эту часть я услышал, — мрачно ответил Паркинсон, рассеянно вытянув руку и принявшись ковырять подсохшую мазь на щеке Уоррингтона. Кассиус терпел только потому, что руки у него были заняты волосами Гринграсса — тот как раз отвлекся и удалось просто срезать ему колтун, а не раздирать его. — Я услышал все о алом мраке, что сочится из загнивающей плоти той твари, что когда-то звалась светлой стороной. И вот-вот тьма выйдет из берегов, и затопит знамена прекрасных чистокровных рыцарей… — Бёрк приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Паркинсона с восторгом — тот точно попал в пафосный настрой статьи. — Но мы все понимаем, какой же это бред. Из Поттера наследник Темнейшего, как из меня хаффлпаффская первокурсница, — Флетчер на мгновение очнулся и пробормотал что-то про «ну, так надевай юбку». — Так какого пикси Снейп извещает, что Поттера лучше избегать? — Кассиус вздохнул, понимая, что Паркинсон, вопреки мнению Снейпа о нем, ничего не может объяснить касательно тех смутных намеков.  
— Видимо, ты все же немного хаффлпаффская первокурсница, — поддержал Флетчера Уоррингтон, уворачиваясь от руки Паркинсона. — Снейп дал понять, что много знает. Если он знает об Алексисе, — услышав имя своего официально несуществующего дядюшки, Лазарь резко извернулся и уставился влажно мерцающими глазами на Уоррингтона, но Кассиус поспешил его успокоить мягким поглаживанием по загривку, — то почему бы ему не знать что-то такое же о Поттере?  
— Да нет, я бы знал, — качнул головой Паркинсон, снова дотягиваясь до него и продолжая колупать мазь. Бёрк наблюдал за этим с непередаваемым интересом. Уоррингтон на это радикальное заявление только скептически хмыкнул. — О Мерлин, не скалься, я, в конце концов, знаю даже, кто в Хэллоуин осматривал Поттера после той Авады.  
— Да тут-то никакой загадки, — зевнул Уоррингтон. — Твой отец.  
— Я тебе не говорил, — обиделся Паркинсон.  
— Я подозреваю, тут замешана логика, — снова захихикал Бёрк. — Я, например, сходу и не назову другого специалиста по проклятиям такого уровня.  
Паркинсон со сдержанной гордостью хмыкнул, согласно кивнув. Ну да, что б не погордиться своим сиятельным папенькой, раз уж повод есть. Бёрк уже было открыл рот, чтобы завалить Паркинсона вопросами, раз уж он признал такой интересный факт, но Уоррингтон заткнул его одним выразительным взглядом.  
— Поттер, наш герой и оружие, — попытался он вернуть беседу в русло, из которого она то и дело утекала, куда не следует. Все эти политические дрязги и дела давно минувших дней где-то там, далеко, а Снейп намекает на последствия здесь и сейчас. — Паркинсон, Снейп был уверен, что ты можешь сделать правильные выводы.  
— Ну, учитывая, что он провел аналогию с Гринграссом, Снейп чуть ли не прямым текстом сказал — «Поттер тебя убьет», — Реймонд перебрался еще ближе, почти мешая Уоррингтону раздирать волосы шипящего Гринграсса, и с энтузиазмом заскреб ногтями по его свежеотросшей щеке. — В рамках этой статьи можно сделать тот же вывод. Ну, скажем, не непосредственно, а просто в силу стечения обстоятельств. У Поттера вообще есть такое свойство.  
— Как-то это скучновато, — вздохнул Бёрк, который жаждал завернутой интриги. — Будто мы сами…  
— На самом деле, сами мы таких выводов бы не сделали. Мы просто поржали бы над статьей, потому что она выглядит бредом, — вздохнул Рей. — И да, я готов признать, что знаю меньше Снейпа. Может, он и правда знает что-то по опасности и тайности размером с… несуществующего человека, — Уоррингтон бы впечатлился, что Рей впервые на его памяти признал себя неосведомленным, но его отвлек снова закрутившийся и заурчавший Гринграсс — уловка Паркинсона с неназыванием имени не прошла. Лазарь все же был аутистом, а не умственно отсталым, и теперь смотрел на Реймонда очень тяжелым взглядом. — Да в конце концов, Уоррингтон, какого черта он реагирует так, будто дядя его растлил! — взвыл вдруг Паркинсон, сгибаясь пополам и прижимая к животу руку со слезающими ногтями, которой только что колупал мазь со щеки Касси.  
От его вопля проснулся и закрутил головой Флетчер.  
— А? Что? Почему не было ставок на растление?  
— Были, были, на десятой странице в красной тетрадочке, — успокаивающе заворковал Бёрк. — Спи дальше.  
— А, ну раз были… — пробормотал Флетчер и снова уронил голову на свои записи. Паркинсон шипел, грызя уголок одеяла и с ненавистью глядя сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы в сторону Гринграсса, который невозмутимо отвернулся и снова уставился в одну точку.  
— По-моему, тут дело вовсе не в дяде, — ехидно заметил Бёрк, садясь на постели. — Вот смотри, Алексис, Алексис, Алексис, Алексис, видишь, никакой реакции. А теперь, — Майрон соскользнул с постели и пересел к Уоррингтону, фривольным жестом запустив пальцы в его коротко остриженные волосы, — эй, Лазарь, детка, смотри сюда!  
И тут же согнулся рядом с Паркинсоном.  
Уоррингтон вздохнул, осторожно положив руку на макушку Лазаря и силой заставив его отвернуться.  
— Вы — придурки, — сдержанно заметил он. — А ты, — Уоррингтон наклонился к Лазарю, крепко держа его за плечи так, чтобы он не повернулся, добавляя своим дурным глазом проблем и самому Уоррингтону, — Лазарь, если ты будешь так делать, я запру тебя в комнате. Хочешь быть в компании — веди себя прилично, — Гринграсс зарычал, попытавшись вырваться, но Кассиус держал крепко. — Никто, кроме меня, тебя терпеть не подписывался. Это понятно?   
Лазарь молчал, напряженный, как натянутая струна, закаменевший плечами и зло, рывками, вдыхающий сквозь зубы. Паркинсон где-то там, за спиной, почему-то перестал материться, а за ним замолчал и Бёрк.  
— Это. Понятно? — с нажимом повторил Уоррингтон. — Или идем в комнату? Я тебя даже покормлю. У меня есть кексы, — Лазарь раздраженно вцепился пальцами в штанину Уоррингтона, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что из комнаты его придется выносить, причем без сопротивления не обойдется. — Лазарь?  
Гринграсс снова шумно вздохнул, тряхнул головой и скомканно рыкнул:  
— Звини.  
— Оно извиняется, — ужаснулся Бёрк. — Касси, детка, ты дрессировщик хтонических чудовищ!..  
— Я понял, — вдруг перебил его Паркинсон. — Я понял, понял, понял! Про Гринграсса и Поттера! — он резко вскочил с постели, уже не обращая внимания на пострадавшую руку, и закружил по комнате, беспорядочно восклицая: — Это глупость, что Гринграсс убьет тебя, он тебя никогда, _никогда_ , не убьет, Уоррингтон! Снейп же сказал, сказал! Ты его нянька, ты — дрессировщик хтонических чудовищ!   
— Паркинсон, притормози, я понял, что тебя накрыло инсайдом, но мы-то нихрена не поняли, — попытался успокоить разошедшегося Паркинсона Касси.  
— Инс… чем меня накрыло? — ожидаемо зацепился за незнакомое слово из магловских учебников по психологии Рей.  
— Озарением, — пояснил Кассиус. — Успокоился? Теперь объясняй, только не ори, опять Флетча разбудишь, а он утомился, — Флетчер и правда утомился — вон как пускает слюни на пергамент и сладко сопит.  
— М-м-м, — замычал Рей, запуская пальцы здоровой руки в волосы. — Понимаешь, ты можешь сказать Гринграссу, и он тебя послушает, он зависит от… не только от тебя, но от твоего видения мира. Он видит мир твоими глазами, и за это тебя могут оценить… в определенных структурах. И Поттер, судя по этой муре, — Реймон схватил газету и потряс ей, — эти разговоры о ярлычках, это «все мы люди» — это же _твой_ взгляд на мир! И все, кому надо, понимают это. Ты его дрессируешь.  
— Да ни разу, — ошарашенный таким напором, пробормотал Кассиус.  
— Да в этом и суть! Ни Гринграсса, ни Поттера невозможно контролировать, желая контроля! Это же как оседлать стихию, — Паркинсон глубоко вздохнул. — Они — чудовища, оружие, а ты умеешь находить к ним подход.  
— Паркинсон, я вообще ничего подобного не делал, — раздельно произнёс Уоррингтон. — Я с Поттером-то говорил два с половиной раза.   
— И произвел на него такое впечатление, что он начал агитировать за тебя в своем львятнике, — ожил Бёрк. — Странный, странный мальчик, который ни драккла не понимает в жизни, зато тянет в голову любой бред, который хоть немного кажется логичным, говорится уверенным тоном и исходит от хоть слегка вменяемого человека. Хотя так и я за дрессировщика чудовищ сойду.  
— Не льсти себе, они как животные, фальшь чувствуют. Поттер тебя к себе на расстояние Авады не подпустил бы, — Уоррингтон поразился, как легко Паркинсон поставил в один ряд в целом адекватного Поттера и начисто лишенного целых пластов психологической реальности Гринграсса. Животные они, как же. Судя по напрягшимся плечам Лазаря, от еще одного проклятия Рея уберег только авторитет Кассиуса. Но у Бёрка с Поттером ничего бы не вышло, это да. — И меня тоже. Дело… дело не в том, что Снейп запрещает тебе иметь дело с Поттером. Но тебе может поступить предложение _поговорить_ с ним об… определенных вещах. Ты вот-вот вляпаешься в ситуацию, как с Гринграссом, где все знающие люди будут думать, будто ты можешь направлять его прицел.  
— Паркинсон, это конспирологические дебри хуже вот этого вот бреда, — Уоррингтон кивнул на газету.  
— Ты просто не знаешь, как тебя воспринимают посторонние, — вдруг поддержал Паркинсона Бёрк. — Ты же человек, который способен контролировать Г р и н г р а с с а, — последнее слово он выговорил по буквам. — И кому-то может показаться, что не его одного.  
— В жизни никого не контролировал, — пробормотал Уоррингтон, обречённо сгибаясь пополам и почти утыкаясь лицом в макушку Гринграсса.   
— Ты только что сказал ему перестать, и он перестал, — выразительно посмотрел на него Паркинсон. Он, видимо, всерьез решил убедить Уоррингтона в своих странных выводах. — И ты сказал Поттеру быть, м-м-м... либеральней — и он стал. Ты… умеешь это. Распространять свой взгляд на мир на окружающих.  
— Паркинсон, мы обо мне говорим? О Касси Уоррингтоне, у которого из всех взглядов на мир и политику — «живи и не мешай жить другим»?!  
— Для некоторых и это революционно, — хмыкнул Паркинсон, выразительно взмахнув газеткой.   
— Да ничего я ему такого не говорил! — Уоррингтон все же ткнулся в волосы Гринграсса. Ему было мучительно стыдно за тот одиозный образ «дрессировщика чудовищ», что ему тут рисовал Рей. От природы он был человеком совсем не склонным к навязыванию своего мнения. Это уже не говоря о каких-то там тонких манипуляциях чужими взглядами на то, как обстоят дела. Такие вещи всегда были по части Бёрка, а он просто привык заботиться о людях, которые подворачивались под руку.  
— Касси, я так не думаю, — успокаивающе заметил Паркинсон. — Но ради Мерлина, Морганы и Салазара нашего Слизерина, никогда, никогда не соглашайся говорить с Поттером о вещах, о которых тебя просят с ним поговорить посторонние. У этого чудовища и так достаточно дрессировщиков, и им появление нового очень не понравится. Ты представь, что с тобой сделает Дамблдор, если подумает, что ты пытаешься его обскакать.  
Еще и это.  
Мерлин, будто Уоррингтону было мало реальных проблем, а теперь еще и Паркинсон с его дикими, дичайшими теориями. И единственное, что мешало Кассиусу совсем отмахнуться от этих игр разума — Гринграсс.  
Гринграсс провожал каждое движение Паркинсона поворотом головы, вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в ковер перед собой. Касси не видел его лица, но видел обтянутые обтрепанными пижамными штанами колени, на которые то и дело капала кровь из наверняка закушенной от злости губы. Он мелко подрагивал от ярости, но не смел больше проклинать, держа свою мерзость при себе.   
Только потому, что Кассиус попросил.  
* * *  
Малфой светился, как маленькое солнышко, и Уоррингтон в очередной раз подумал о том, как же мало надо некоторым, чтобы чувствовать себя счастливыми. Всего лишь сделать несчастным кого-то другого. В сторону Кассиуса злой мальчик Драко поглядывал с такой гордостью, будто поносящую честь Поттера статью он написал лично, гриффиндорцев и вовсе цеплял везде, где только можно. Кажется, он выучил особенно сочные фразы наизусть, и принимался их цитировать, стоило только идеологическом противнику появиться в поле зрения, а уж когда поблизости были и Уоррингтон, и Поттер… Первым, как ни странно, не выдержал Кассиус, которому этот очередной виток межфакультетской вражды с самого начала был противен. Малфой, может, и пытался по-своему сделать приятное обожаемому чемпиону, но Уоррингтон уже к концу второго дня был готов его убить. Цитатками из скитеровской статьи его достал еще Бёрк, и если Майрона терпеть — судьба такая, то Малфой не его друг.  
К тому же у Драко был настолько длинный язык, что он чуть ли не прямым текстом резал правду-матку о том, кто Скитер проплатил. Сомнительный повод для гордости. К тому же это было просто-напросто опасно, и в первую очередь для самого Малфоя. Нервы были дороже, и Уоррингтон, вечерком поймав летающего на крыльях злорадства четверокурсника за плечо, тихонько отвел его в сторонку.  
— Вот что, Драко, — тем тоном, каким разговаривал с зарвавшимся Флетчером, заговорил Уоррингтон, — будь добр, придержи свою гнусность при себе. Ты вообще умеешь вовремя остановиться?  
— Но Поттер!.. — возмущенно вскинулся Малфой, став очень похожим на маленького Паркинсона, который так же на просьбы притормозить встряхивал головой и восклицал «Но Уизли!». Подавив ностальгию, Уоррингтон сдвинул брови на переносице и отчеканил:  
— Сейчас ты уже вредишь не Поттеру, а себе, своему отцу и факультету. Жертве всегда сочувствуют, Малфой, а ты делаешь из него мученика, — Драко открыл рот, потом закрыл, опустил глаза и слегка сдулся. Нельзя сказать, что Уоррингтон увидел в нем понимание того космического уровня глупости, который Драко проводил в мир, когда его несло. Иногда Касси вообще думал, что Малфой попал на Слизерин только попустительством Шляпы — самоконтроль у него был ни к черту, да вдобавок он еще и не знал, когда следует остановиться. Гриффиндор, такой Гриффиндор. — Ты смешиваешь мне расклад, понимаешь? — добавил Уоррингтон, вовремя вспомнив, насколько Драко тяготеет к секретности и интригам того сорта, что попадаются в третьесортных маггловских романчиках про тайные общества и масонов. Эта его тяга казалась Касси, знакомому с действительно знающим манипулятором Бёрком, чем-то ужасно милым, сродни детской попытке изображать из себя взрослого джентльмена, но строго до тех пор, пока она ни на что не влияла.   
— Ты же покажешь Поттеру, да? — Мерлин, а ведь ему четырнадцать, ну что за инфантильный мальчик.   
— Ну конечно, — успокоил его Уоррингтон. — Только не мешай. И болтай поменьше о своем отце, — вот последнему его должны были дома научить. Кассиус даже в одиннадцать не позволял себе фразы «а вот мой отец говорит». Знал, что это информация строго для личного пользования.   
— Мой отец говорит, что теперь мы покажем грязнокровкам! — радостно заявил Драко, и Уоррингтон чуть не застонал. Ну да, покажем, как же. С самого падения Лорда показываем из-под своей сырой колоды, а чуть что — обратно под нее. Ну где тонкость, где умение слушать, где спокойствие и расчет, в конце концов?  
— Кто и что тут показывает грязнокровкам? — Флетчер спас Малфоя от длинной лекции о том, что можно говорить, а что лучше держать при себе. Уоррингтон опомнился — одному четверокурснику он уже рассказал о том, как прекрасен и удивителен мир, и как много в нем красок, и чем это кончилось? — Покажите и мне, я тоже хочу!  
Малфой смешался и опустил взгляд к ботинкам. Он смущался так каждый раз, когда вспоминал, что Флетчер вообще-то так же далек от чистокровности, как Гринграсс от адекватности. На первом курсе, между прочим, это его по-настоящему оскорбляло. Уоррингтон еще помнил, как Драко пытался доказать незакомплексованному Флетчеру, на чем его вертели чистокровные волшебники, а Флетч только хихикал и предлагал повертеть его прямо сейчас, если уж Малфой так хочет. Малфой не хотел. Одному Мерлину известно, как Флетчер тогда не довел своими шуточками этого Принца Серебряного до Больничного крыла.   
В общем, Малфоя оккупировал Флетчер, и это было лучшее наказание за слишком длинный язык. Неизвестно, сколько Драко вообще понял, но больше он сольных выступлений в Большом зале не устраивал. И только неведомой Уоррингтону магией можно объяснить то, что Поттер безошибочно и сразу понял, кто перенаправил энергию Малфоя в мирное русло. Поначалу Кассиус счел за лучшее не понимать его долгих горящих взглядов, но вот проблема — их прекрасно замечала как бы не половина Большого зала.   
Нет, Авада точно плохо сказывается на мозге. Уоррингтон прекрасно видел, что у Поттера и так достаточно проблем в жизни. Гриффиндорцы держались с ним с опасливой прохладцей, как будто он был хрустальной вазой с нитроглицерином, и любое неловкое движение могло повлечь за собой взрыв. Лучшие друзья вообще, как выразился Паркинсон, взяли на себя тяжелую и неблагодарную работу по вытягиванию Гарри из той чернухи, в которую он, по их мнению, вляпался без присмотра и от избытка свободного времени. В чем-то Уоррингтон их понимал, ведь вздумай тот же Рей сделать финт ушами и объявить себя магглофилом, он первый бы заподозрил неладное и поспешил бы привести дорогого друга в чувство. Возможно, даже с помощью тумаков и такой-то матери. И дело тут нихрена не в неправильности тех или иных взглядов, а в том, насколько резко они полезли из Поттера. Друзья лечили скорбного умом героя способами, которые сам Уоррингтон одобрял всеми силами своей души: никуда не отпускали одного и постоянно подкидывали ему повод отвлечься от мыслей о неслизеринских слизеринцах. И вот, казалось бы, кому нужно верить — друзьям или левому человеку? А нет, Поттер уперся, и каждый вечер теперь со стороны гриффиндорского стола до ушей Уоррингтона доносились шумные споры. От этих споров кое-что понимающему в риторике и логике Кассиусу становилось мучительно стыдно. Каждый раз хотелось подойти к Поттеру и сказать, что эмоции — не аргумент.  
Из-за давления логика Поттера совершила немыслимый для Уоррингтона кульбит. Если сразу после испытания малыш Гарри просто хотел доказать, что Кассиус играл честно, и нужно прекратить орать ему в спину в коридорах всякие гадости, то через пару дней, не будучи услышанным даже в такой малости, он резко пошел в разнос. Он начал убеждать свой факультет, что они ведут себя не лучше Малфоя. Он высказывал подозрения о том, что перевелись настоящие гриффиндорцы в родных селениях. Он, о ужас, умудрился слово в слово повторить речь Уоррингтона о слухах и потребовать, чтобы ему высказали в лицо, как он, по мнению дорогих однокурсников, попал в команду по квиддичу, и кому он там должен был отсосать за место ловца, и вообще, кому он отсасывает за свое «особое положение». Да, именно такими словами — информацию принес Нотт, глаза которого были круглы, как у совы. Он, практически без аргументов, зато с эмоциями, глаголил своему факультету — они ничем не отличаются от тех слизеринцев, что презирают грязнокровок только постольку, поскольку они грязнокровки. То есть, окончательно перестал подозревать в смертных грехах Уоррингтона и перешел на ближних своих. И все только потому, что с ним не согласились с самого начала. Ну вы только подумайте, если кто-то не соглашается с внезапно ударившей вам в голову дичью, которой вы не страдали в предыдущие годы — он точно хуже Волдеморта! А то, что Поттера просто не поняли, тому в голову не пришло. Нападать, нападать, нападать. Пока не победишь вековые стереотипы, чем бы они там не являлись.  
Только вот зачем, Мерлин?   
Нет, решительно, надо было его подставить. Не сильно, но подло, чтобы осознал, что разовое доброе отношение — это не вечная дружба. Но для Уоррингтона это было все равно, что пнуть дикого кота, который неожиданно начал брать у него из рук рыбу. Какие же они дети, эти четверокурсники, что Драко, лучащийся от злорадства и не понимающий, что его мерзкое поведение прохеривает к черту все старания его папочки в отдельно взятом Хоге, что Поттер, который, как ему сейчас кажется, переживает самый сильный кризис ценностной сферы в своей жизни...   
— А ты еще говоришь — не дрессировщик, — раззлорадствовался скучающий Бёрк — они уже пятнадцать минут ждали МакГонагалл, которая обычно не опаздывала. Майрон тоже заметил, как Поттер смотрит на Касси с тех самых пор, как Драко начал вести себя чинно и спокойно. Горящий взгляд преследовал Уоррингтона всюду, и иногда его посещало нездоровое предположение, что Герой за ним следит. Что было технически невозможно — Поттера постоянно придерживали друзья, за что Кассиус был им очень благодарен. Он надеялся, что увлечение про-слизеринскими идеями пройдет у малыша Гарри, как сезонная простуда.  
По правде сказать, Уоррингтону Поттера было просто жаль. Тот стоял в шаге от факультетского остракизма, и не понимал этого. А в голове у него был котел с заваренной крышкой, и вот-вот это все рванет — непонимание, сомнения, злость, надежда, благодарность, недоверие, благородство, честность, гордость, упрямство были слишком опасной смесью. Еще немного, и Кассиус все же пойдет объяснять Поттеру, в чем он не прав, и как надо правильно отстаивать свое мнением.   
«Первым делом, Поттер, — мысленно обращался к Герою Уоррингтон, — свое мнение неплохо бы оформить хотя бы для себя».  
— Господа, а нас так же шарашило от ненависти к любви, когда мы были молоды и зелены? — флегматично спросил Паркинсон, отрываясь от учебника по Трансфигурации.  
— Так же, — захихикал Майрон, и Уоррингтон посмотрел на него укоризненно. — Гормоны шалят. Такого идиотизма у нас, вроде бы, только Уоррингтон избежал, — да, потому что, пока остальные сходили с ума, Кассиус был занят проблемами Гринграсса и Флетчера. — Рей, помнишь, как ты на четвертом курсе был смертельно влюблен в эту черномазую Джонсон? У меня где-то сохранились стихи о черных лилиях и безлунных ночах.  
— Я помню твой алтарь имени Чарли Уизли. Ты вел себя, как маньяк, — сладко улыбнулся Рей.   
— Эй, не оскорбляй моего красного дракона! — захихикал Бёрк, легкомысленно относившийся ко всем своим бесчисленным влюбленностям. — О, Мерлин, а помните, как Касси заставил меня помириться с близнецами? Касси, что это вообще было тогда?  
— Я за тебя волновался, — устало ответил Уоррингтон. — Вы трое окончательно перестали тогда понимать, где шутки, а где убийство с отягчающими.  
— Как давно это было, — мечтательно закатил глаза Бёрк. Для Уоррингтона это было буквально вчера — всего года полтора назад. И это был кошмар.  
— Я это к тому, — Паркинсон раздраженно посмотрел на часы, — что, раз даже мы были идиотами, так хватит уже ржать над Поттером. Он гриффиндорец, ему положено.  
— Я ожидал этой фразы от Уоррингтона, — честно признался Бёрк. — Поздравляю, Рей, вы окончательно срослись мозгами.  
— Касси сказал бы это, чтобы ты отстал от Поттера, — размеренно проговорил Рей, и Кассиус непонимающе посмотрел на Бёрка. Он что… приставал к Поттеру? Бёрк притворился, что таких взглядов не понимает и демонстративно посмотрел в окно. — А я говорю, чтобы ты уже перестал доставать Касси. Мерлин, да даже Гринграсс в четырнадцать сходил с ума.  
— Это ты о том, что он дарил Локхарту мертвых петухов? — невольно развеселился Уоррингтон, отвлекаясь от мыслей о Поттере.  
— По-моему, это было очень мило, — фыркнул Паркинсон и снова посмотрел на часы. — Да где уже там МакГонагалл?  
— Мне больше интересно, где Флетчер, — пробормотал Уоррингтон.  
Паркинсон с Бёрком синхронно вздохнули, переглянулись и очень печально посмотрели на Кассиуса. Так, будто Флетчер умер, а Уоррингтон единственный, кто этого не знает. Причем умер не своей смертью, а был задушен Поттером в приступе очередной смены взглядов.  
— Касси, мы давно хотели тебе сказать… — трагичным тоном начал Бёрк.  
— …Трансфигурация с шестого курса не обязательна, — буднично закончил Паркинсон. — Флетчер не ходит на нее с начала года. У него же «отвратительно» было на СОВ.  
— Я забыл.  
— Мы знаем, ты что, думаешь, в первый раз спрашиваешь? — захохотал Бёрк, но его бурное веселье прервала явившаяся МакГи. Гриффиндорская чопорная кошка была зла, сверкала глазами и чуть ли не за шкирку волокла за собой скалящего зубы Гринграсса. Лазарь выглядел почти прилично, и Кассиус не понял, чем он мог так разозлить МакГонагалл.  
— Тишина! — потребовала она от и так затихшего класса. — Это уже ни в какие рамки, мистер Уоррингтон! Потрудитесь объясниться!  
— Мэм? — Уоррингтон мог объяснить много, но сейчас ни Мерлина не понимал. Он поднялся из-за парты, осторожно взял Лазаря за рукав и подтянул к себе. Гринграсс сделал несколько механических шагов, не прекращая смотреть на профессора и скалить неровные зубы.   
— Ваш друг оскорблял мистера Поттера! И не думайте, что я не понимаю, кто науськал мистера Гринграсса — сам он на такое не способен, — она все распалялась и распалялась, твердя о недопустимости подобного в школе, а Уоррингтон пытался понять, какого хрена вообще происходит. В последни дни это состояние стало для него привычным. Лазарь мог напасть исподтишка, убить и съесть любимую сову, запытать, наслать проклятие на друзей и близких — но оскорблять?!  
— Прошу прощения, профессор, — осторожно вклинился Кассиус, когда МакГи ненадолго замолчала, набирая воздуха в грудь. — Лазарь… оскорблял? — тон был — вы валерьянки не перепили, со всем уважением?  
— Оскорблял! — яростно раздула ноздри мадам декан. Лазарь оскалился еще шире, и Кассиус наконец понял, что это — блаженная улыбка. — Он назвал мистера Поттера идиотом!  
— В Азкабан его, — тихо-тихо пробормотал Бёрк себе под нос.  
— Это так… эээ… серьезно? — еще осторожнее спросил Кассиус, в данный момент сам чувствующий себя идиотом.  
— Он говорил это снова и снова! В Большом зале! Пока я не увела его!   
— О, — только и смог сказать Кассиус. Лазарь обернулся к нему и весело, почти как нормальный человек, пожал плечами. Мол, прости, не удержался, но результат того стоил.  
— Салазар, мне срочно нужен хроноворот! Я должен был быть там! — в полном восторге простонал Бёрк, выражая общую мысль. Сидящие на задних рядах девочки захихикали.   
— Отработка! — сурово возвестила МакГонагалл. — Для всей вашей банды! Паркинсон, Уоррингтон, Гринграсс, Бёрк, Флетчер — вы поступаете в распоряжение мистера Филча на ближайшую неделю!   
— Вот Флетчер удивится. На Трансфигурацию не ходит, а отработки от Кошки все равно получает, — не слишком тихо проворчал Бёрк. Но МакГонагалл то ли его не услышала, то ли решила не исправляться, разу уж все так удачно пошло.  
Кассиус сел на место, потянув за собой Лазаря, и одними губами спросил:  
— Действительно? Нет, серьезно?  
Гринграсс только кивнул, и Уоррингтон внезапно понял, что немного скучает по сумеречному состоянию Лазаря, в котором тот реальность игнорировал начисто. Но тут же одернул себя. Оно того стоит — какая-то отработка на одной чаше весов, и выглядящий человеком, а не безвольным инфери, друг — на другой. Кассиус невольно улыбнулся, совсем не слушая Кошку и рассматривая Лазаря. Сосредоточенного, в кои-то веки нормально причесанного — Кассиус лично заплетал его волосы в косу, как своей младшей сестре — относительно чистого и одетого в выглаженную одежду Лазаря, чей вид вызывал приступы нежности.  
Вызывал бы, если бы Кассиусу кто-нибудь объяснил, какого драккла вернувшийся в реальность Лазарь пошел первым делом к Поттеру, нести ему то, что считал правдой.   
* * *  
Тем же вечером, перед самым отбоем, Уоррингтон брел по коридорам с тем, чтобы наведаться на кухню к эльфам. Была его очередь клянчить паек для еженедельных посиделок — если чай или кофе домовики поставляли в гостиную и так, то на чем-то более серьезном они традиционно начинали артачиться. Отношения слизеринцев с хогвартскими домовиками как-то не заладились, и не было даже смутной надежды как-то поменять ситуацию. По крайней мере, до выпуска Гринграсса, который и был одним из самых крупных камней преткновения. Как бы безропотны и мазохистичны ни были ушастые уродцы, им совсем не нравились хищные попытки Лазаря к расчленению.  
Лазарь, к слову, увязался следом, но оно, может быть, и к лучшему. Вернуться до отбоя Уоррингтон не успевал, а с Миссис Норрис встречаться не хотелось. Гринграсса же, как и любого чернушника, сторонились все те животные, что не пытались его убить. Единственным, кто выказывал ему симпатию, был кассиусов книззл, которого Гринграсс сейчас тащил на руках, и вдвоем они выглядели так увлеченными друг другом, что Уоррингтон чувствовал себя лишним. Впрочем, не впервой, и Кассиус только и старался следить за тем, чтобы эти двое не навернулись с очередной движущейся лестницы.  
И было в этом что-то от того спокойного времени, когда никакой Поттер, никакая политика чистокровных не маячили на горизонте. Был только он, Гринграсс и кот, удачливый серый книззл Четверг, как еще на первом курсе, когда маленький Касси, опечаленный ебанутостью своего друга, водил тощего, рано вытянувшегося Лазаря за руку на кухню и там кормил его, как свою сестру. С ложечки, пересказывая бесконечно-длинные маггловские сказки, которых в голове Кассиуса было великое множество. И не кот тогда у них был, а крошечный котенок, которого сердобольному Уоррингтону подсунула дряхлая эльфийка, мол, книззл, не выживет он без хозяина. И Кассиус выкармливал и его, ради такого случая научившись трансфигурировать маггловскую пипетку. И этот книззленок, кажется, был первым живым существом, которое ластилось к Лазарю — Уоррингтон запомнил, каким потерянным и удивленным тогда выглядел Гринграсс, неловко гладящий котенка. У тварюшки, конечно, от этого лезла шесть и ходила она наполовину лысая, но постепенно они с милейшим психопатом друг к другу притерпелись.   
— Знаешь, я одного не могу понять, — сказал Уоррингтон, мягко цепляя Гринграсса за локоть и не давая ему шагнуть на исчезающую ступеньку. — Почему с Поттером ты можешь заговорить, а со мной — раз в месяц, после дождичка в четверг, и если Луна полная? Я согласен даже на идиота.  
Гринграсс обнял кота и выразительно сощурился, чуть склоняя голову. Уоррингтон с детства называл такой его взгляд «снайперским», хоть в детстве еще и не до конца понимал, что это за звери такие — «снайперы», периодически путая их с саперами. Но аналогия была верной, Лазарь действительно вот так щурился, когда намеренно хотел проклясть.  
— Словами, Гринграсс, — фыркнул Уоррингтон, отворачиваясь к картине с тыквой и щекоча ее. Нет, он прекрасно понимал Лазаря без слов, но после его эскапады с Поттером чувствовал себя самую чуточку обиженным. Ей-Мерлин, насколько было бы легче, если бы Гринграсс хоть изредка отвечал на поставленные вопросы словами. Но, видимо, свой месячный лимит разговоров Лазарь истратил на Поттера. — Ладно, попробуем позже, — вздохнул Кассиус, пропуская Лазаря вперед по проходу. Гринграсс обернулся и снова прищурился, а потом вопросительно приподнял брови. — Да, я с первого раза понял, что лишние разговоры — лишние сглазы. Но я и так не сказать, чтобы обходился без них.   
Домовики, сначала было радостно посыпавшиеся со всех сторон к «молодым господам», резко поскучнели и шарахнулись кто куда. Лазарь, как часто бывало с ним в периоды ремиссии, провожал их насмешливым цепким взглядом, но поймать не пытался. Без подсказок со стороны Кассиуса он устроился на табуретке у камина, подогнув одну ногу под себя и продолжая несколько грубовато тискать кота. Книззл, впрочем, не возражал, громко тарахтя и тыкаясь большой головой в подбородок Гринграсса. Домовики, видя такое, осторожно начали вылезать из-под столов.   
— Молодой господин Касси опять с ядовитой мерзостью, — печально заключил один из них, глядя на Кассиуса снизу вверх.   
— Сэром ядовитой мерзостью, я бы попросил, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон — ничто в мире не могло заставить домовиков обращаться к Лазарю, как к нормальным магам.  
— С дурной, дурной кровью, — страдальчески добавил домовик. — Молодой господин Касси себя не бережет.  
— Добрый господин похудел, — пролепетала бочком обошедшая Гринграсса домовиха. Лазарь сидел на стуле, как Темный Лорд на троне, и мерил эльфов взглядом, которым Волдеморт, наверное, смотрел на грязнокровок. — А ведь Дилли говорила — ядовитая мерзость только во вред!  
— И Хэлли говорил, — проворчал первый эльф.   
— И Севви говорил, — иронично усмехнулся Уоррингтон, но эльфы иронии не понимали в принципе. Они начали искать Севви, которого «добрый господин» запомнил, и Касси бы душу продал за понимание, на кой черт оно им надо. Но чтобы разбираться в эльфах — нужно быть мастером-химерологом.  
Кассиус несколько минут наблюдал за колдовскими тварюшками, не решаясь сказать, что вообще-то Севви — это дорогой декан Снейп. Он уже знал, что будет после этого — групповая истерика. Вот зарекался же шутить с эльфами. Маневра их разума не хватает даже на крылатые выражения, что уж говорить об игре слов.  
Уоррингтон аккуратно направил кипучую деятельность эльфов себе на пользу и устало вздохнул — ему трудно давалось общением с эльфами, этими порождениями больного сознания каббалиста-извращенца, или кто их там первый создал.   
— Кэс, — вдруг позвал его Гринграсс, единственный, кто называл Уоррингтона так.  
Кассиус изумленно обернулся одним плавным движением, какого не ожидаешь от выглядящего тяжелым и неловким двухметрового бугая.   
Доселе незамеченный, из глубины кухни возник Поттер собственной незабвенной персоной. С печенькой в руке и радостным сиянием в глазах. Кассиус тяжело вздохнул и приглашающе махнул ему рукой, мол, проходи, гость дорогой.  
— Поттер, — ну, а куда деваться, не обращаться же в позорное бегство. Видно, судьба такая, и раз уж Поттер его даже на кухне встретил, то можно и поговорить. Хорошо, что он без друзей, плохо, что Уоррингтон с Лазарем.   
— Уоррингтон! — Мерлин, какая незамутненная радость, ну чисто щенок. Откуда что берётся. И даже на Гринграсса посмотрел без малейшей враждебности, улыбаясь самым сердечным образом. — Как здорово, что мы встретились, а то Рон с Гермионой совсем уже...  
— Совсем уже с ума сошли от беспокойства за тебя? Я бы тоже сошел, если бы моему другу так качественно снесло крышу, — без расшаркиваний сказал Уоррингтон то, что думал. Поттеру хватило ума, чтобы понять и смутиться. — Ты что устроил?  
— Ничего! — тряхнул головой Поттер. — Я просто... а они все... Я хотел только объяснить, что ты нормальный, а остальное как-то само вышло, — Уоррингтон вспомнил масштабы этого "само" и скептически хмыкнул. — Я... я подумал, что, если на Гриффиндоре были плохие люди — разве на Слизерине не может быть нормальных? Ну не надо так улыбаться, Уоррингтон, это же правда, это же ты Малфою сказал отстать — спасибо, огромное спасибо, ты не представляешь, как я устал от него! И я не идиот! — последнюю фразу он на полном серьезе адресовал Гринграссу. — Я просто много думал, ну, обо всем... знаешь, как мне плохо было, когда все считали меня наследником Слизерина? Но ты же так с первого курса, всегда!  
— Малыш, не горячись, ты преувеличиваешь, — на самом деле не сильно, но Уоррингтон не знал жизни на другом факультете, кроме Слизерина. Он привык и научился относиться с иронией к тому, какими представляют слизеринцев окружающие. — Эта детская вражда и ненависть — она же проходит с возрастом. У нормальных людей, по крайней мере.  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь! Меня всю жизнь называли то ненормальным, то героем, то наследником Слизерина, то жуликом, то еще какой-то неведомой дрянью, но я только сейчас понял, что Снейп прав, Гринграсс тоже прав — я все-таки идиот! Я не особенный, я не уникальный. То, как некоторые относятся к вам — как Малфой к грязнокровкам. Мы... — Поттер захлебнулся, но все же продолжил. Уоррингтон молчал. — Мы сами делаем вас такими! Злыми, нелюдимыми и все такое — как будто вам есть где быть добрыми и общительными. Да, среди вас есть противные, но мне и Маклаген не очень нравится, а он гриффиндорец. Но к нему никто не относился… так. А к тебе, к Паркинсону, к Флетчеру… вас всех с первого курса ненавидели? — Уоррингтон только пожал плечами. — Вот! Просто так! — Кассиус вскинул брови, уже готовый поправить заболтавшегося Поттера. — Нет, не надо мне про твоего отца! Снейп постоянно поминает моего отца, но от этого я не становлюсь им. Почему никто ничего не делает? Почему никто не говорит, что в одиннадцать вы не могли, ну просто не могли быть Пожирателями, темными магами? Я пытался вспомнить слизеринцев, кроме Малфоя и его троллей, и знаешь, что? Нотт, Забини, Гринграсс — они ведь нормальные, они никогда ничего не делали ни мне, ни вообще гриффиндорцам. Малфой противный, но это не потому, что он слизеринец, а потому, что он Малфой. Но остальные… почему так? Шляпа предлагала мне Слизерин, и что, если бы я поступил — я бы сразу стал преступником?! Это факультет, факультет, факультет, просто факультет!.. И если я хочу набить морду Малфою, это совсем не значит, что я не могу быть благодарен тебе — ты же отвадил этого придурка, — он резко замолчал, сгорбился и обхватил себя за локти. Уоррингтон медленно вздохнул, отходя от послевкусия гриффиндорского темперамента. Все же, даже Реймонд — уж на что он временами бывает королевой драмы — так не орал, когда открыл для себя человечность Гриффиндора.   
Поттер плюхнулся на табуретку рядом с Гринграссом, надутый и взъерошенный, как воробей. В нем кипело то, что он сейчас, в силу невеликого своего возраста, считал божественным откровением, и это откровение малыш хотел нести миру. Уоррингтон чувствовал себя рядом с ним, по маковку переполненным подростковым максимализмом, так, будто он не на три, а на тридцать лет старше. Лазарь, кстати, вроде бы тоже думал что-то такое — таким презрительно-насмешливым взглядом он мерил Поттера.  
— Поттер, послушай меня, — Уоррингтон достал палочку и начал, почти не следя за руками, заваривать чай. Поттер провожал каждое его движение таким изумленным взглядом, будто он тут высшую магию походя демонстрировал. — Конечно, быть идиотом в четырнадцать имеет право каждый, — Кассиус одним сложным, отработанным за годы практики движением трансфигурировал из воздуха сразу три чашки и чайник. Можно было призвать, но он как-то привык все делать сам. — Но ты, так сказать, немножко опередил сокурсников в развитии — обычно братание со Слизерином начинается курсе на шестом-седьмом, когда до всех уже дошло, что с этими людьми еще жить и работать... — К шестому курсу одновременно держать левитацию на посуде, кастовать Агуаменти, равномерно прогревать воду в чайнике и болтать учишься лучше, чем списывать на Трансфигурации. — Ну и всякие Ромео и Джульетты, опять же, обычная история, шесть лет друг друга ненавидели, вот как вы с Малфоем, а после школы сразу под венец. Собственно, ты сейчас больше мешаешь, чем помогаешь естественному ходу вещей, — Кассиус остудил чай до удобоваримой температуры и взмахнул палочкой, левитируя чашку к Поттеру. Тот взял ее, как зельевар — фиал со слезами феникса, с трепетом и недоверием. Да что ж он такой восторженый-то? — Хэлли, печенье! Да, Хэлли, и ядовитой мерзости тоже, ядовитая мерзость любит сладкое перед сном. И рыбы мистеру Четвергу, пожалуйста, — Кассиус сел на стол и продолжил: — А насчет Малфоя — так это не из-за тебя.  
— Да ну? — с каким-то даже слегка снейповским скепсисом хмыкнул Поттер.  
— Ну да, — передразнил его Уоррингтон, больше следя за тем, чтобы Лазарь и кот не поцапались из-за рыбы. Гринграсс, конечно, предпочитал сам убивать для себя еду, но с ним иногда случались приступы. Впрочем, сейчас Лазарь был чинен, спокоен и почти миролюбив. И даже кровавые мальчики в его глазах не плясали. Он, о чудо, без напоминания заправил волосы за уши, чтобы не макать в чашку, и теперь цедил чай, как истинный английский джентльмен — невозмутимо и изящно. Поттер, хлюпающий горячим, посматривал на него с завистью. — Драко просто борз в той степени, когда это уже не здорово не только лично для него, но и для всего факультета. А я этого не хочу, — Поттер заторможенно кивнул, видимо, прикидывая ситуацию на себя, а Уоррингтон продолжал: — Вот из-за ему подобных, кстати, и есть мнение, что Салазарово племя — сборище неумных и злых. Но это как с Уизли.  
— Вроде как, на Гриффиндоре одни нищие маглолюбцы? — оскорбился Поттер. Все же, как он легко сбивается с мысли и хватается за то, что вызывает эмоциональный отклик. Непросто с ним общаться на постоянной основе, наверное. Пока донесешь свою мысль — успеешь узнать обо всех его комплексах.  
— Нет, — миролюбиво отмахнулся Уоррингтон. — На Гриффиндоре — ебнутые на всю голову придурки, способные зашутить человека до тяжких телесных.  
— А ты выражаешься совершенно не аристократично, — вдруг счел необходимым отметить Поттер. Уоррингтон почувствовал себя Паркинсоном, которому нужно прилагать усилия, чтобы следить за мыслью и всегда быть готовым, что тебе зададут вопрос, продолжающий уже давно законченную беседу.  
— А с чего ты взял, что я аристократ? — насмешливо уточнил Кассиус. — Ты бы еще Флетчера или Бёрка аристократом назвал.  
— Ну… вы чистокровные, — неуверенно ответствовал малыш Гарри. После такого выверта сознания рассмеялся даже Лазарь — тихим, каркающим смехом.  
— Да это ни разу ни одно и то же. Чистокровные — это не титул. У нас, почитай, из титулованных сейчас в школе и учатся-то разве что Паркинсон, Малфой… Гринграсс, у тебя титул есть? Ну вот, и Лазарь, — Уоррингтон был настроен развеивать в прах стереотипы и заблуждения. — Да толку-то от того титула, анахронизм. Еще с достатутных времен осталось. И польза какая-то от титула есть только в маггловском мире, — Поттер распахнул глаза — ну чисто ребенок, слушающий страшную, но увлекательную, сказку. — Кстати, тот же Флетчер даже не чистокровный, с его-то бабкой-магглой.  
— Что, правда? — Уоррингтон только кивнул. — И как он… на Слизерине? — кажется, Поттер нарисовал себе какую-то ужасную картину, с травлей, бесчеловечными экспериментами и Круциатусом.  
— Мерлин, да на одном курсе с моим братом учится сын сквиба и магглы, и всем решительно похуй, — правда, на характер Грина это повлияло строго отрицательно. Все же наличие на Слизерине адекватных людей полностью нивелировалось личностями вроде Малфоя и Фоули. — У нас на это обращают не так много внимания, как ты думаешь. Почти никто долгими зимними вечерами не меряется длинной родословной, поинтересней дела есть. — Ну да, например, подковерная война с Гриффиндором. — Когда мы говорим про кровь, мы имеем в виду… менталитет, если для тебя это не слишком сложное понятие. Нашу магическую идентичность. Мы, в принципе, ровно относимся даже к магглорожденным, воспитанным волшебниками. Ну, те из нас, кто уже перерос все эти попытки быть лучше за счет предков, а не за счет собственных мозгов, — потому что, как по нынешним временам, Уоррингтон идет вровень с полукровками, хоть и ощутимо выше грязнокровок, но это только из-за воспитания. Все же есть большая разница, с рождения ты маг или узнал о большом новом мире в одиннадцать.  
Уоррингтон поймал себя на том, что он снова занимается тем, что Паркинсон назвал «заставлять смотреть на мир своими глазами».  
Но Поттер зацепился за другое.  
— А что, магглорожденных могут воспитывать волшебники?  
— Бывает. Знаешь, бездетные пары — платят взятку кому надо, забирают младенца с выбросами, дают свою фамилию, воспитывают, как своего. Конечно, чистокровным ребенок от этого не станет, и все будут знать, что он приемный, но многие считают, что так лучше для самого же дитятки. Правда, как по нынешним временам — это вроде бы уже не законно. Раньше смотрели сквозь пальцы, у магглов-то детей не считали, умер и умер, а сейчас выйдет скандал до небес, — то есть, просто взятка «кому надо» принимает какие-то астрономические значения, какие по силам только Малфоям. Хотя про скандал Уоррингтон все же наврал. Нет ничего проще, чем дать ребенку Глоток Смерти, подвести под легкий Конфундус прибывшего врача, заставив того констатировать смерть, и вот — одни родители безутешны, а другие уже празднуют первый день рождения долгожданного дитя. — Но, как на мой взгляд, раньше было лучше. Магглам тяжело воспитывать мага, они его калечат своим страхом, непониманием — неосознанно. Ты же сам маггловоспитанный — вот хорошо тебе было? Даже самые любящие родственники не заменят взрослого мага, способного объяснить и проконтролировать, — и здесь милейший пожирательский сынок Касси Уоррингтон мог бы сказать, что именно за это выступал молодой Лорд на заре своей карьеры. Но, помня предостережения Паркинсона, промолчал. Да и слишком в этом было мало правды — всему магическому миру-то пришлось иметь дело со взглядами позднего Волдеморта, в котором заботы о детях осталось чуть, а политических амбиций и терроризма — громадье. Но вообще про Лорда мысль дельная, напомнить Поттеру о том, что Салазар завещал топить грязнокровок в клозете, стоит. — Раз уж мы тут с тобой начали разговор об отношении к магглорожденным, тебе нужно понять вот что. Я и любой другой маг не очень их любим, и ты зря начал свою агитацию, что «Слизерин полон магглофилов и левых либералов», — Поттер недоверчиво и непонимающе нахмурился. — Но не из-за статуса крови. Просто они как самая худшая разновидность иммигрантов. И они _неосторожны_. Как дети, играющие на минном поле в мячик. Достаточно маггловская аналогия?   
— Ну вот Гермиона, например — она очень осторожная. И она умнее в сто раз того же Малфоя! И как колдунья она лучше, никакой она не иммигрант.   
— И она тоже, — убежденно покачал головой Уоррингтон. — И ты. Вы неосторожны, как бессмертные. Магглорожденные лезут руками туда, где им может руки к чертям оторвать. И благо бы только им — так от этого гарантированно страдают окружающие. Вы относитесь к магическому миру, будто это добрая, милая сказка. А он не такой. Наш мир — сказка злая, немецкая, от таких дети рыдают по ночам.   
— Тогда приведи пример! — надо же, а Поттер в принципе не безнадежен, уже не соглашается с голословными, пусть и красивыми, утверждениями.   
— Да легко. Твой первый курс. Ты полез в место, где тебе обещали мучительную смерть, — спокойно сказал Уоррингтон. — По меркам нашего мира, вот эта фраза про мучительную смерть — ее нужно понимать в самом прямом смысле. Там могло быть все что угодно, а ты одним неловким движением спровоцировал бы реакцию, от которой Хогвартс наизнанку бы вывернуло. И всех, находящихся в нем, тоже. И вот это сейчас не метафора, — он погрел руки о чашку, глядя больше не на Поттера, а на Лазаря, который слушал, по-птичьи склонив голову к плечу. Его слегка инфернальный вид навел Уоррингтона на мысль. — Раз уж ты взялся за ум и решил не верить мне на слово, сделай вот что, — Кассиус прикинул — да, вроде в архивах запретки это должно быть. — Найди подшивку уголовной хроники за двадцатый век и посмотри статистику рукотворных прорывов Инферно и вышедших из-под контроля подъемов кладбищ. Особенно ту ее часть, где имя, возраст и статус крови недоделанных чернокнижников. Ты будешь удивлен.  
— Ты еще скажи, что это были магглорожденные, — недоверчиво фыркнул Поттер. — Темная магия — это же по части Пожирателей.  
— А я сейчас не о том, что это темная магия. Тут ключевое слово «вышла из-под контроля», — усмехнулся Уоррингтон. — А ты знаешь, что такое по-настоящему черный ритуал, пошедший в разнос? Наворотил один гений, которому не вколачивали с детства, что магия — не игрушка, а оружие, а расхлебывает потом весь состав аврората, ДМП и Отдела Тайн. А все почему? — Кассиус одним глотком допил чай. — Все потому, что некоторым кажется, будто «магия цвета не имеет», и «знание не может быть злом», и «важно только твое намерение», и «почему бы не воспользоваться, раз можешь», и «деление на черное и белое колдовство глупое и архаичное», и… И прочие домыслы, рождающиеся от непонимания, как тебя, и семь поколений твоих потомков, и потомков твоих друзей и близких может шарахнуть твое «ой, ну если очень нужно — можно и чернухой побаловаться», — это при условии, что потомки вообще будут. Насколько Кассиус знал, зарвавшихся юных чернокнижников Отдел Тайн ликвидировал без всякого Визенгамота. И да, он не врал — чаще всего такие появлялись из грязнокровок, не понимающих, что нельзя — значит, нельзя. А не «нельзя, но если очень нужно, то можно». Мерлин, и почему Грюм на ЗОТИ этой лекции не читал, когда о Непростительных заливал? — О, знаю, поговори со своей подругой, загадай ей дилемму: можно ли ради спасения жизни, скажем, Дамблдора принести в жертву в полноценном черном ритуале… ну, например, Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Бесспорно хороший человек в обмен на гарантированно двинутую суку.  
Поттер мрачно смотрел в чашку, явно размышляя о чем-то своем. Уоррингтон же мысленно прикидывал, а не выйдет ли у малыша Гарри опять передоза информацией. Не то чтобы там оставалось, что терять — раз уж начал вливать свое мировоззрение, так лей все, что есть, а там уже по остаточному принципу. Что-то герой переварит, а что-то отринет и забудет.   
— Ты это сказал, чтобы я перестал, да? — без всяких предпосылок сделал вывод Поттер. — Ты думаешь, что я порчу отношения с друзьями, я заметил. И ты говоришь вот так, что магглорожденные плохие, чтобы я больше не… не общался с тобой.   
— Ах, моя изящная многоходовочка не прошла, — изобразил трагизм Уоррингтон. — Нет, я уже и в мечтах и снах не надеюсь, что ты снова проникнешься ко мне нормальной, здоровой, исконно-гриффиндорской ненавистью.   
— Ненависть здоровой не бывает, — буркнул Поттер, на что Лазарь хихикнул. Хихикнул, как дети из самых темных кошмаров, от которых просыпаешься в холодном поту — мелодичный, холодный смешочек, от которого дрожь пробирает. Он явно мог бы поспорить с Поттером насчет здоровой ненависти.  
Уоррингтона с мысли сложно было сбить, и он продолжал:  
— Я сказал ровно то, что думаю. Да, я хочу, чтобы ты перестал, потому что при твоем уровне понимания вопроса это выглядит смешно. И от тебя, как и от Малфоя, больше вреда, чем пользы. Я хочу, чтобы ты отвлекся, почитал старые хроники, набрал себе тезисов в пользу обоих мнений — и про-маггловского, и чистокровного. А то энтузиазм у тебя есть, а умения формулировать свои мысли — нет. Да к тому же ты вот-вот поссоришься с друзьями, а это тоже не здорово и не радостно.   
— Друзья должны поддерживать, — явно из какой-то детской обидки и детского же упрямства ответил Поттер. — А они думают, что я такой наивный дурачок, и ты меня обвел вокруг пальца, а, значит, слушать меня не обязательно. Но я-то с ними говорю совсем о другом!  
— Малыш, друзья должны не только поддерживать. Они должны вытаскивать тебя из дерьма, и именно этим, по их мнению, они сейчас занимаются. Твои друзья закономерно полагают, что ты попал под дурное влияние — и пытаются помочь, — Уоррингтон как бы не в первый раз в жизни пытался объяснить кому-то, что не следует пороть горячку и рвать связи. На Слизерине такое нечасто увидишь, а Поттер, как он вдруг увидел, был на грани шумного хлопанья дверью и воплей «меня никто не понимает, так идите вы в Запретный Лес все, я сам умный, я заебался, я ухожу». — Научись правильно разговаривать. Иначе у тебя не останется тех, кто хочет понять.  
— Ну, ты останешься, — Поттер поежился, снова демонстрируя, что с логикой знаком только шапочно. — Ты со мной нормально разговариваешь. Рассказываешь все, а не отмахиваешься. Знаешь, как давно мне не отвечали на вопросы нормально, без всяких лекций о том, что я мог бы и сам в библиотеку сходить, и что стыдно не знать, и что я только квиддичем и интересуюсь, и что я идиот? — Уоррингтон оценил ход разговора — ну да, он и правда отвечал на вопросы так, как отвечал бы… вот мелкой, например. Пли близком знакомстве Поттер вообще сильно напоминал потерянного ребенка, а у Касси срабатывал «комплекс старшего брата». Как в гостиной по вечерам он собирал вокруг себя младшекурсников, объясняя Трансфигурацию, так и сейчас — привычка сработала. — Тебе вот, наверное, легко, а я прихожу в библиотеку и не понимаю, какую книгу взять, чтобы узнать именно то, что нужно. А как Гермиона, все подряд, я читать не могу. Тебя можно спрашивать, ты терпеливый и вообще… нормально объясняешь, без этих ужасных цитат. Ты... ну, заботливый.  
— Упаси Мерлин и Салазар меня от такого счастья, заботиться о тебе, — поднял руки Уоррингтон — слишком это бормотание Поттера перекликалось с дикими выводами Паркинсона о «дрессировке чудовищ». И слишком остро он сейчас ощущал то, что в детстве испытывал к маленькому горячему Тёну — сейчас-то брат может справиться со своими проблемами и сам. Все-таки прав Бёрк, старший брат — это профессия, и, как от любой профессии, от нее бывает профдеформация. — Нет, Поттер, я не стану тебе другом, если ты по глупости своей прохеришь имеющихся.   
— А если не про… прохерю? — рот ему, что ли, с мылом мыли за мат, так спотыкается? Уоррингтон даже у себя на факультете не встречал таких благовоспитанных, чтобы в мужской компании и следить за чистотой речи.  
— Так, решительный ты мой, — вздохнул Уоррингтон. — Ты твердо решил не отставать и рушить стереотипность своего мышления во всю ширь и глубь?  
— Я решил не навешивать больше ярлычков! — вскинул подбородок Поттер. — Если я хочу быть просто Гарри, а не тем сусальным пряником, которым меня считает половина Британии, если я на самом деле обычный — то я больше не собираюсь думать, что другие именно такие, как о них все думают. Люди часто ошибаются, я знаю. Видел.  
— Ну раз так — научись думать своей головой, а не слушать, открыв рот, первого же слизеринца, который «отвечает на вопросы нормально», — жестко сказал Уоррингтон. — Если ты не проверишь ничего из того, что я тебе сказал — я разочаруюсь. И дальше буду врать, потому что наивные телки заслуживают лжи, — Поттер открыл было рот, но Кассиус уже подцепил Гринграсса под локоток, забрал собранный эльфами паек и развернулся по направлению к выходу. На факультете, наверное, уже заждались.  
Но от самого выхода он все же обернулся и, не удержавшись, сказал:  
— Если хочешь свободы от стереотипов, научись ставить _всё_ под сомнение, малыш.


	8. Братание с врагом

А тем временем, перед Кассиусом — и перед всем Хогвартсом — в полный рост встала проблема Святочного Бала. Снейп огласил эту печальную весть с таким лицом, будто на него наложено перманентное Круцио, срабатывающее от слов «бал» и «танцы». Уоррингтон, человек вообще-то очень чуткий и понимающий, ему в этот момент очень сочувствовал.  
Директор Дамблдор, как оказалось, возложил на деканов ответственность за способность их питомцев изобразить на балу благовоспитанных волшебников. И ведь, казалось бы, у декана Слизерина-то с этим не должно возникнуть никаких проблем, все же краса и гордость британской аристократии, чистокровные леди и джентльмены с классическим домашним образованием. Но самая соль заключалась в том, что чистокровные бывают разные. Были те самые «краса и гордость», вроде Паркинсона и Малфоя, которые сами могли бы этикет преподавать. Но были и Гринграсс с Флетчером, обучение этикету которых должно быть зачтено на небесах Снейпу, как немыслимая жертва. Декан страдал, снимал баллы десятками с других факультетов и ненавидел мир еще больше обычного.   
Уоррингтон, будь у него деньги, уже заказал бы профессору статую из белого мрамора в полный рост — за беспрецедентный героизм. Даже он бы не рискнул учить Гринграсса танцам. А все директорская блажь, мол, а чего это некоторые детки будут сидеть по комнатам, когда все веселятся, айда сделаем посещение бала обязательным для всех, кто уже не четверокурсник. И пусть Гринграссу не нужно было для этого самого посещения искать девочку — тут директор не пожалел только чемпионов — все же ситуация требовала немалого мужества. Уоррингтон под это дело простил Снейпу все старые детские обиды, которые все же хранил где-то глубоко в сердце. Даже кастрацию кота.  
Все будущие обиды лет на десять вперед Уоррингтон списал, когда к Снейпу на вечерние занятия танцами потянулись слизеринские девочки, многие из которых вообще любили делать мужчинам мучительно больно. Эти юные леди, все, как одна, хлопали глазами и говорили, что искусству танцев не обучены и обязательно опозорят родной факультет, если дорогой профессор не уделит им время. Девочкам был интересен не Снейп, желчная немытая летучая мышь. Девочкам была интересна месть. Сладчайшая месть на законных основаниях. Не стоило бедняге Северусу демонстрировать, какую моральную боль ему причиняют все эти танцы и балы.  
Сам Уоррингтон вовремя заметил этот нюанс, и всеми силами сдерживал в себе просящийся на лицо кисляк. Нет, у него самого с танцами не было никаких проблем. Как не было и комплексов на тему «а вот вдруг я ее приглашу, а она мне откажет, а потом еще и подругам своим растреплет, а потом еще и вся школа надо мной поржет». Технически, Кассиус Уоррингтон мог совершенно спокойно подойти абсолютно к любой девушке и в лучших традициях пригласить ее на бал. Где-то треть выборки даже бы согласилась, и некоторые из согласившихся даже испытывали бы к Уоррингтону личную симпатию, а не мечтали покрасоваться модным аксессуаром этого сезона — чемпионом Хогвартса. Кое-кто даже понимал бы в полной мере последствия. Ну там, что к Кассиусу прилагаются Флетчер и Гринграсс как минимум и тяжелая родовая память в отдаленной перспективе. Все же, в свете всяких смутных слухов о Темном Лорде, оказаться девушкой, которую Пожирательский сынок танцевал, может быть весьма неприятно. Но другое дело — Кассиус решительно не знал ни одной девушки, которая бы заслужила провести один из самых ожидаемых вечеров в своей жизни (а он знал, что для девочек значит Святочный бал) мало того что с угрюмым занудой Уоррингтоном, так еще и под немигающим, ненавидящим взглядом Гринграсса, который под конец бедняжку наверняка еще и проклянет. И это не считая несмешных шуточек малолетних гриффиндорцев, без которых уже точно не обойдется — как же, такой повод. В общем, к концу бала у девушки как минимум будет испорчено настроение.   
Так что он почти завидовал дорогим друзьям, которые проблемами в выборе партнерши обременены не были.   
Паркинсон, как оказалось, еще в вечер после первого тура пригласил Дафну Гринграсс, чем в очередной раз доказал Уоррингтону, что яйца у него из гоблинской стали. Хотя вместе они были хороши — утонченные, арктически холодные образцы идеальных чистокровных леди и джентльмена, цветы из колдовского льда, чего уж там. Сколько чувств, а сколько чистой политики было примешано к этому приглашению, Паркинсон не сказал даже Уоррингтону, и тот был не в обиде.   
Бёрк хищно поглядывал на Сангре, но Кассиус вовремя вспомнил про старые традиции, которые ныне можно использовать эпатажа ради, и как-то вечерком за чашечкой крепчайшего чая изложил свои соображения по этому поводу дражайшему тихушнику Майрону. Бёрк долго, очень долго хохотал, а потом, вдохновленный, унесся искать кого-то настолько двинутого, чтобы согласиться идти с ним на бал. Все же с нынешними общественными настроениями это был крест на могиле репутации практически любого. Сам-то Бёрк о репутации не волновался вовсе, с чего бы ему, племяннику одиозной личности из Лютного? Не о чем там волноваться. Нотт, кстати, донес, что начал свой крестовый поход Бёрк не с кого-то там, а с целого Гарри Джеймса Поттера. Ну, ход конем, чего уж там. Поттер был как раз из тех, кому и гоблина бы простили. Но Герой позорно зассал и, как говаривали очевидцы, бежал с места приглашения, как Уизли от Филча не бегали. У него, кажется, было и так достаточно проблем на своем факультете. Хоть он и притих с агитацией, но лояльность к Слизерину безболезненно не прошла, и малыш Гарри так и не нашел поддержки даже у лучших друзей. А тут еще и Бёрк с его чувством юмора. Уоррингтон таких коленец не одобрял, но притормозить Майрона все равно бы не успел. Бёрк после отказа, к слову, не унывал и, кажется, все же нашел себе такого же двинутого партнера. По крайней мере, буквально через неделю после объявления о Святочном Балу вид он имел загадочный и злорадный. Уоррингтон достаточно хорошо знал его, чтобы не спрашивать — на балу увидит.  
Флетчер под гнетом Снейпа, отработок и этикета чах и хирел, и уж совсем занемог, дойдя до кондиции, когда сам черт не брат. А потом взял да пригласил сестрицу Паркинсона. Не то чтобы в лучших традициях — нести дьяволов дурман из теплиц все же не стоило — но, по крайней мере, он старался. Но Панси была уже ангажирована самим Серебряным Принцем, а Флетчер не тянул и на Ржавого Пажа, так что ему был дан от ворот поворот. Малфой, к слову, в конфиденциальной обстановке потом почему-то перед мелким душепродавцем даже извинился, мол, знал бы, что у тебя чувства — ни в жизнь бы не пригласил ее, и вообще, я не претендую, ничего не подумай, мы просто друзья. Уоррингтон, в тот момент присутствовавший в гостиной, смеялся, как под Риктусемпрой. Флетчера, кстати, отказ нисколько не смутил, и он, алея ушами и подпрыгивая, унесся приглашать дальше, а вечером принес радостную весть, что захомутал целую племянницу главы Департамента Правопорядка. Уоррингтон оценил иронию. О Сьюзен Боунс он знал только то, что в школе такая есть, и что она не менее рыжая, чем сам Флетчер. Возможно, именно этим душепродавец и руководствовался. Как бы там ни было, Флетчер сиял, как солнышко и ворковал что-то об уйме, уйме «делишечек», из чего Уоррингтон заключил, что он, как истинный слизеринец, еще и пользуется вовсю девичьей наивностью. Кажется, юная Боунс много дала этому внуку лепрекона на ниве финансовых махинаций. Хоть сама об этом наверняка и не подозревала.  
Остальные парни с факультета, вроде, тоже растолкали свои комплексы кто куда, и даже Флинт нашел в себе силы пригласить Миллисенту Булстроуд. Уоррингтон за него порадовался больше, чем за всех остальных вместе взятых. Смешно, конечно, быть почти восемнадцатилетним лбом, влюбленным в собственную невесту и ни драккла не представляющим, что с этим делать, но Кассиус уже потихоньку начинал волноваться за капитана. Тот в отношениях с девушками понимал еще меньше, чем сам Уоррингтон, и с первого курса стабильно доводил Милли до слез, а ведь та была довольно тихой и милой девочкой. Но тут то ли Пьюси, то ли Паркинсон вправили Флинту мозги на место, и он в кои-то веки не вел себя с девушкой, как тролль.  
Да что там Флинт! Кажется, каким-то одному Салазару ведомым чудом разрешилась главная любовная драма всего факультета. По крайней мере, Фоули и Лестрейндж так и не устроили дуэль в честь их Черной Королевы Сангре. Пять лет ведь разбирались, с кем будет эта femme fatale. Ну, или Снейп стряс с них клятву не устраивать кровавых разборок.   
К слову, кажется, Уоррингтон все же хоть в чем-то исправил пребывающую на дне репутацию факультета. По крайней мере, в прежние времена гриффиндорка Кети Белл ни за что бы не приняла руку слизеринца Теодора Нотта. Что-то с хрустом сломалось в небесных сферах, когда она ответила на его куртуазное предложение не менее велеречивым: «Ах, для меня это такая честь, я буду рада сопровождать вас, мистер Нотт». Хотя, конечно, нельзя исключать, что Белл могла оказаться женской версией Бёрка. Зато стало понятно, из каких таких достоверных источников Нотт берет сведения о последних событиях на Гриффиндоре.   
Помимо Нотта, в связях с врагом был замечен сам Уоррингтон-младший, и тут уж Кассиус не знал, что и думать. Все же одно дело гриффиндорки, а другое дело — та самая Флёр Делакур. На всякий случай он выписал младшенькому профилактический братский подзатыльник и напомнил, что мамочка всегда запрещала тащить в дом диких животных, как бы милы они ни были. Тён вроде бы взял это на заметку, но от француженки не отказался. Ну да ладно, как только начнет пускать слюни на воротник от вейловских чар, вот тогда Кассиус и подоспеет. А пока пусть развлекается, все равно ничего такого, чего не знала бы вся школа, про братца Касси он рассказать не может.  
Но, так или иначе, к концу второй недели после объявления о таинстве бала, без партнеров на Слизерине остались только самые стеснительные, вроде Гойла, тонкая душевная организация которого не перенесла бы даже самого вежливого отказа, и Уоррингтон. Ну и Гринграсс, конечно, но от него никто и не ожидал попыток в социализацию. Уоррингтон в очередной раз подавил желание поступить, как Бёрк — то есть послать к черту общественное мнение. В конце концов, если он будет с Гринграссом, Гринграсс окажется под присмотром и проклянет разве что самого Кассиуса.   
Как говаривал Бёрк курсе где-то на четвертом: «Однажды, Касси, ты на этой хреновине женишься. Не от большой любви, а просто чтобы мир спасти». Шуточки, конечно, вроде бы — жениться на Гринграссе технически невозможно. Но, вспомнив это, Уоррингтон понизил «уровень поттеризма» в крови, как называл излишнее геройство слишком зацикленный на Поттере Малфой, и уже всерьез взялся за поиск девушки, которую ненавидит достаточно, чтобы пригласить на бал. В какой-то момент он даже пожалел, что братишка раньше него ангажировал француженку. Не то чтобы он ненавидел или испытывал такую уж неприязнь к вейле, просто они вроде бы, как и все существа, менее восприимчивы к «дурному глазу». Впрочем, недолго он жалел — во время перечитывания регламента выяснилось, что чемпионы друг друга приглашать не могут. Как раз к тому моменту, как он закончил читать регламент, девиц на Слизерине разобрали подчистую, только младшекурсницы и остались. Факультет Салазара вообще славился своей предприимчивостью. На том же Гриффиндоре только-только начали понимать, что от бала им не отвертеться ни под каким соусом.   
А тем временем обнаружилось, что он все же слишком часто шутил, что пригласит на бал Гринграсса — дошло до того, что в один прекрасный день в библиотеке к нему подсела смущенная и хихикающая Чанг и осведомилась, знает ли Снейп про Лазаря. Про Лазаря Снейп знал много всякого, так что сперва Уоррингтон не понял, чего от него хотят, а когда понял, долго и с чувством ругался, с каждым новым матерным словом все больше и больше веселя когтевранку. Девица унесла в мир весть, что Кассиус — человек очень стеснительный и об отношениях говорить не решается. И не сказать, чтобы это было ложью. Кассиус правда стеснялся говорить об отношениях. Во-первых, ввиду их отсутствия, а, во-вторых, потому что Уоррингтон к семнадцати годам так и не вник до конца, что это вообще за хрень такая.   
Но, кажется, что-то в сплетнях Чанг возымело действие, и девочки начали приглашать его сами, чего чистокровный, пусть и не очень консервативный, Уоррингтон ну никак не ожидал. В первый раз он едва удержался от того, чтобы не спросить у эмансипированной магглорожденной хаффлпафки: «Малышка, какого блядского драккла, ты вообще понимаешь, что я сын ебучего Пожирателя смерти? Тебе зачем такие нихуя не полезные знакомства?» Но, спасибо мамочке и ее воспитанию, сдержался, сориентировался и начал скрываться в библиотеке. Не то чтобы девочек было много. Просто они не отставали, щебеча что-то о том, как милы стеснительные громилы. Нет уж, надо взять паузу на пару дней и поразмыслить, а обиталище Пинс для этого походит идеально — старая дева чуяла флер романтики и совсем его не одобряла.  
Хотя кое-кому королева библиотеки все же благоволила. Так, Уоррингтон, почитывающий любопытную книжечку из запретки о сопротивляемости проклятиям и сглазам, был свидетелем сцены милой, как котенок книззла. Крам на ломаном английском приглашал на бал лохматую грязнокровку Поттера. И Кассиус сразу понял, что малыш Гарри с балом пролетает — девочка зацвела, как майская роза, из просто симпатичной превратившись в настоящую красавицу. И тут, наверное, дело даже не в том, что Крам ловец с мировым именем, а в том, как он алел ушами из-под жестких волос и путался в словах.   
Все же таких сцен не застанешь в гостиной Слизерина, где все застегнуты на все пуговицы и, за редкими исключениями, держат лицо, делая вид, будто им не страшен отказ.   
Уоррингтон с некоторой даже завистью спрятался за книжку. Он был бы не прочь и сам поалеть ушами и позаикаться, была бы девчонка, которая нравилась бы ему настолько, насколько Краму нравится Грейнджер.   
Когда Грейнджер распрощалась с Крамом, пообещав дать ответ завтра, и уселась за стол напротив, явно не читая, а переживая этот трепетный момент и по-прежнему цветя, Уоррингтон не удержался. Подсел к ней и, дружелюбно улыбнувшись на настороженный взгляд, сказал:  
— Мой тебе совет, малышка, — Грейнджер ждала оскорбления, было видно — ждала, но он и не собирался. — Не жди до завтра. Соглашайся. Ты ему действительно нравишься, а до завтра ты накрутишь себя и решишь, что это совсем не так.   
— Откуда ты знаешь? — беспокойно переспросила Грейнджер.  
— Ну а как ты такая можешь не нравиться? Ты сейчас просто прелесть, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон. Если он что и понял о Грейнджер из мимолетных обмолвок Малфоя — она не была склонна к таким предрассудкам, как тот же шестой Уизли, и дружелюбный слизеринец не вызывал у нее разрыва шаблона.  
— А откуда ты знаешь, что я накручу себя до завтра?  
— А ты уже начала, — пожал плечами Уоррингтон. И она вспыхнула и убежала. Кассиус даже не успел добавить, что если Крам будет таким идиотом и передумает — пусть считает, что у нее есть приглашение от другого чемпиона. Нет, конечно, он ни на минуту не думал вести грязнокровку на бал, просто был настолько уверен в болгарине, что готов был сделать это рискованное предложение. Наверное, самолюбию девочки это очень бы польстило. Но не пошло во вред. Как Уоррингтон успел заметить, Грейнджер из тех девочек, чьему самолюбию лесть только на пользу.  
Поттеру, правда, сочувствуешь. Даже на том шапочном уровне, что Уоррингтон его знал, было ясно: герой, будь у него поменьше комплексов, и сам был бы не прочь открыть с ней бал. Опять же, остается пожалеть, что у самого Кассиуса никогда особенно не было подруг среди девиц. С первого курса центром женского внимания были очаровательный Паркинсон и велеречивый Бёрк, а «ленивца Касси» стали замечать где-то году к третьему, когда он еще сильнее вытянулся и пошел в квиддич. Но и после этого он более или менее поддерживал отношения разве что с Чанг, и то, последнее время эта связь все сильнее истончалась. Хотя они и так были не больше, чем приятелями.  
Стало любопытно, приглашена ли Сангре. То есть то, что ее приглашали — это наверняка, причем среди просителей были не только Фоули с Лестрейнджем, там отметились почти все семикурсники и часть шестикурсников. Но согласилась ли она? Вот она, кстати, пожалуй, выдержала бы вечер под дурным глазом Гринграсса, шуточками гриффиндорцев и угрюмостью Уоррингтона, но, Мерлин, как же не хочется связываться с психопатом Лестрейнджем и мстительным Фоули. Опять же, Уоррингтон сам ей вроде бы отказал. И не один раз.  
Можно было, конечно же, выбрать какую-нибудь из француженок или суровых дев Дурмстранга, но это была бы уж совсем игра в темную, они не знали про Гринграсса.  
Так ничего дельного и не надумав, Уоррингтон пошел делиться своими проблемами с Реймондом. Так уж вышло, что Паркинсон всегда ориентировал его в сложном мире отношений с противоположным полом. Собственно, именно благодаря ему Уоррингтон и имел в этом хоть какой-то, пусть и очень скудный и неловкий, опыт. И благодаря ему некоторые девушки даже соглашались на третье свидание, после провальных первых двух.  
Паркинсон выслушал его внимательно, хоть и ржал, когда Уоррингтон сетовал о маггловских веяниях и девицах, которые сами его на бал готовы тащить. Вроде как, чего ты, дорогой друг Касси, жалуешься, сам же иногда те еще магглолюбские коленца выкидываешь. И не объяснишь ему, презренному консерватору, что одно дело читать учебник по органической химии, чтобы трансфигурация лучше шла, и совсем другое — вот это вот все.   
Пожалуй, тут стоит заметить, что дело не в том, что общество чистокровных патриархально и от девочек ждут "Kinder, Küche, Kirche". Во многих аспектах волшебницы были равноправнее даже маггловских женщин двадцатого века, не говоря уж о прошлых столетиях. Движение суфражисток в магическом мире просто не нашло бы понимания, потому что хотели бы маги посмотреть на того идиота, который додумается отводить ведьме место за мужем. И Уоррингтона совсем не смущало, когда на бал его звала чистокровная дева Иселиндис Сангре. Она понимала, кто такой Уоррингтон. А магглорожденные девочки совсем этого не понимали. Они даже представить себе не могли, что такое для их репутации появиться на балу с сыном Пожирателя, причем не такого Пожирателя, как старшие Малфой или Нотт. Отец Уоррингтона был из боевых отрядов Того Самого и не был оправдан под предлогом Империо. Его вполне себе осудили, и он вышел по амнистии, пусть и очень быстрой, буквально через полгода (что стоило роду целого состояния). И, каким бы Кассиус ни был примерным, в магической Британии он всегда будет ближе к Флетчеру, Бёрку и Лейстрейнджу, которые тоже близки предельно неблагонадежным лицам — они родичи мошенника, контрабандиста и чокнутых палачей. Да и тот же Паркинсон-старший недалеко от них ушел, единственное, что за руку его не ловили, и вращался он в более высоких сферах. И вот, магглорожденные девочки, которым, конечно, непонятно, чем Малфой «ой, я был под Империо и ничего не помню» отличается от Уоррингтона «я тут убил пару людей из политических соображений». Кассиус им кажется даже поприятней — спокойный, рассудительный, не орущий направо и налево о превосходстве чистокровных. И правда, чего орать? Уоррингтону дома о той войне говорили куда больше, чем Малфою, и он знал, в какую организацию вступал отец, и сколько там было теории чистокровности, а сколько — попытки перераспределения власти. Он всегда держал в голове, что факт остается фактом: своих политических оппонентов отец _убивал_. Не грязнокровок, как ныне популярно думать. Просто тех, у кого были другие взгляды. Это доказанный Визенгамотом факт. И вот именно эту тяжелую память он всегда имел при себе, и о ней знал любой чистокровный, и любой чистокровный принимал его как парня из рода, в котором несогласного вполне можно убить. И что будет, если маггловская девочка явится с таким на бал? С одной стороны, ее никогда не примет общество чистокровных — она же грязнокровка. С другой — отторгнут полукровки и все те магглорожденные, которые возьмут за труд выяснить всю мякотку ситуации. Один бал будет стоить ей клейма Пожирательской подстилки на десятилетия вперед, и еще внукам девочки могут напомнить, что бабка-то их в молодости крутила с тем, с кем не надо.  
Это помимо проблем, которые не были родовой памятью, а просто сопутствовали отдельно взятому Кассиусу.  
Но не объяснять же это каждой. Так ведь не каждая и поймет, Кассиуса уже убеждали как-то, что сын за отца не в ответе. У магглов — быть может. Но здесь Кассиус отвечал за каждое слово и дело своего отца.  
Так что зря Паркинсон смеялся и дразнил Уоррингтона, что вот она, обратная сторона магглофильства, кушай полной ложкой. Закончив же веселиться, Реймонд перешёл к тому, за что Уоррингтон его ценил.  
— Кассиус, вот что ты сразу меня не спросил? Неужели ты, тролль мой двухметровый, за эти годы не догадался, что девушки — это немножечко не твое?  
— А что, Бёрка разве бросили? — меланхолично уточнил Уоррингтон, из-за толщины шкуры нечувствительный к подколкам.  
— Я думал, ты пошутишь про Гринграсса, — хихикнул Рей.  
— Как выяснилось, про Гринграсса я шутил слишком часто, и это перестало быть шуткой для некоторых, — даже для самого Уоррингтона, если уж он в минуты малодушия в первую очередь думал именно о Гринграссе.   
— Самое время перестать скрывать ваши отношения, — привычно съязвил Паркинсон, но тему развивать не стал, а вернулся к вопросу о девушках. — Но я о другом — с самого начала знал, что у тебя дело на этом застопорится, даже девочку тебе нашел… И надо было сразу тебя проконтролировать, но я как-то замотался. Так вот, Уоррингтон, пригласи Фей Данбар.  
— Данбар? — фамилия была не знакома ни на каком уровне — Уоррингтон вообще слышал ее в первый раз.  
— Есть такая девочка на Гриффиндоре, если тебя это не смущает, — усмехнулся Паркинсон. — Курсе, вроде, на четвертом. Ты с ней должен поладить.  
— Да ну?  
— Касси, если я правильно понимаю, она что-то вроде слабоконцентрированной версии Гринграсса, а этот типаж ебнутых на голову еще с первого курса питал к тебе нежные чувства, — Уоррингтон сказал бы, что все строго противоположно. Это он питал нежные чувства к ебнутым на голову. — Я бы сказал, она улучшенная и дополненная версия нашего малефика. Ну и приятным бонусом — смотрел я, что ты там взял из библиотеки почитать перед сном. Ты правильно подумал, беспроблемно вечер пройдет только для сильной ведьмы или потомка нелюди, а у Данбар, пташечка мне нашептала, бабушка часто гуляла по холмам. _Тем самым Холмам_.   
— О, — только и сказал Уоррингтон. Он не удивился, просто принял к сведению. В конце концов, немало бабушек и дедушек гуляло по «тем самым Холмам». И некоторые из них — нечасто — приносили в подоле остролицего, зубастого и некрасивого, но одаренного (пусть и весьма выборочно) ребенка. Да хоть ту же Делакур взять.  
— Я тебе ее покажу, — благодушно сообщил Паркинсон.  
И действительно показал прямо следующим утром тихую, как тень, девочку. Тонкая, как спица, с фигурой острой и практически андрогинной, как это часто бывает у племени богини Дану. Одна из немногих, она носила школьную шляпу, низко надвинув широкую полу на лицо, и была настолько незаметна, насколько бывают незаметны полностью самодостаточные люди. То ли в силу происхождения, то ли из-за нелюдимого характера, Фей Данбар держалась наособицу, куда более осознанно, чем Лазарь, отсекая себя от всяческих социальных контактов, и из-за этой осознанности Уоррингтон понял, что она одиночеством ничуть не тяготится. Девочка-невидимка, заинтересованная только в своей внутренней вселенной. Гринграсс ненавидел людей, иногда даже деятельно, и оберегал свою реальность жестоко, с травмами, а вот Данбар в принципе не знала, что где-то поблизости есть какие-то там люди — окружающих она не замечала, даже когда те лезли в ее личное пространство.  
Кассиус не был уверен, что аутикам вроде Данбар интересны балы, но верил Паркинсону. Если он так уверенно рекомендовал девочку — ее, как минимум, можно будет уговорить при должном старании. В отношении девочек Реймонд не ошибался никогда. Это, вроде бы, у него семейное.  
А у Уоррингтонов семейное танцевать и столовать нелюдь, как подумал развеселившийся Кассиус — еще про братишку что-то там говорил, а сам-то, сам.  
Конечно, Паркинсон знал, что она ему понравится, не мог не знать.  
Но жестокая реальность была такова, что, имея достаточно четкое представление о том, как приглашать девочку, Уоррингтон ни Мерлина не понимал, где это можно сделать. Если он что-то и понимал о замкнутых людях, так это то, что они, мягко говоря, не любят, когда на них обращают слишком много внимания — а именно это и произошло бы, вздумай Кассиус раскланиваться с Данбар в Большом зале, коридорах или библиотеке. Гриффиндорец бы сказал, что задача не решаема, слизеринец же, живущий в каждом из нас, предложил просто поменять условия. Если ты не можешь подойти к девочке, пусть девочка подойдет к тебе.  
И, взявшись менять условия, Уоррингтон от всей широты души просто добавил в задачу Поттера — раз уж гриффиндорец открыл для себя братание с врагом, пора бы проявить свою змейскость и использовать ее во всю глубь собственного ковартва.   
Ну, или просто попросить героичного львенка передать девушке записку. И если эту записку будет писать не он, а Бёрк или Паркинсон, то четверокурсница согласится с Уоррингтоном хотя бы поговорить.  
А тут как раз подоспела разгадка чертовой подсказки с яйцом — отличный повод подкатывать к Поттеру не с просьбой, но с помощью. Если чему и учишься, подолгу общаясь с Бёрком, так это правилу «никогда и ни о чем не просите, сами предложат и сами дадут». Задачка-то с яйцом была вывернута так, что у гриффиндорца было немного шансов ее решить. По смешной причине — он не занимался ни Рунами, ни Нумерологией. Организаторы-то, видимо, думали, что в школе это прямо такие обязательные предметы.  
По сути, как для Уоррингтона, так разбор задачки не требовал ничего, кроме времени. При нагревании яйцо и правда не преминуло выдать ключ — густую сеть древних рун по всей поверхности. Простейший шифр — нумерогические формулы, записанные рунными цепочками — Уоррингтон угадал сразу же. Такие задачки попадались ему еще на третьем курсе, хоть и в конце учебника, и именно тогда он понял, что учить эти два предмета в отрыве друг от друга не имеет ни пользы, ни смысла. Здорово помогло то, что увлеченный эпатажными планами на бал Бёрк не помогал — то есть не мешал. Проведя несколько вечеров над книгами — когда колдовать ему не светило и заняться было нечем — Уоррингтон переложил руны в числовые выражения, а дальше был уже вопрос внимательности и математического склада ума. Да, получившиеся трансцендентные уравнения обычно давали в начале седьмого курса, но с чем у Касси проблем никогда не было, так это с нумерологией.   
Правда, пару раз он все же умудрился поторопиться и чуть не поджег себя, когда попытался на основе неправильного решения скастовать фильтр для проклятого визга. Но это риск, на который соглашается любой, кто берет в руки палочку и пытается сплести совершенно незнакомое заклинание. Привычно замазав обожженные ладони толстым слоем зелий и замотав язвы бинтами, Уоррингтон проверил свои расчеты еще разок и, наконец, смог насладиться той информацией, что до него хотели донести организаторы. И не сказать, чтобы Кассиус рассчитывал на внятную подсказку — многоступенчатые задачи были коньком второго тура — но стихи не вызвали у него особого восторга. Не потому что стихи, а потому что плохие. Уоррингтон, с его классическим образованием, все же был ценителем, а за время дружбы с Паркинсоном и вовсе стал чуть ли не снобом в этом вопросе — Реймонд понимал в поэзии, под настроение читал по памяти, а временами и сам небезуспешно упражнялся в стихосложении.   
С песенкой Уоррингтон к Паркинсону же и пришел. Потенциально рабочие планы Реймонд всегда выдавал проще и быстрее, чем сам Касси — так зачем изобретать Люмос? Сам-то Кассиус обычно ограничивался «общей подготовкой» — впрочем, тоже довольно фундаментальной.   
Пока Кассиус выплетал длинное фильтрующее заклинание, Рей созерцал руны на золоте, а под конец весело спросил, знает ли дорогой друг Касси, что тут чуть ли не прямым текстом написано — слушать подсказку лучше под водой. Нет, конечно, может, там что и зашифровано — наверняка зашифровано — но Уоррингтон для начала мог бы просто перевести надпись, как есть, а не играть в великого нумеролога-шифровальщика. В общем, все как всегда. Уоррингтон решал сложную и емкую задачу, а потом приходил Рей и говорил, что не хрен было ломать стену — рядом-то есть дверь.  
Прослушав песенку несколько раз, Реймонд отделался обещанием подумать, а пока ограничился обычной подколкой:  
— Кажется, у тебя отберут кота, Касси. Не знаю, кого ты еще ценишь настолько высоко, чтобы в феврале лезть в озеро.  
— Ну, тебя, например.  
— А тут уже я люблю тебя недостаточно сильно, чтобы час ждать в озере.  
С тем Уоррингтон и отправился к Поттеру, долги отдавать. Мог бы подождать пару-тройку дней и принести ему готовое решение — Паркинсону бы хватило этого времени, чтобы найти десяток способов вытащить из озера то, что организаторы сочтут очень важным для Касси. Но Уоррингтон придерживался мнения, что готовые решения на пользу не идут. Вообще, вышло бы слишком подозрительно. После таких щедрот малыш Гарри от него бы точно не отвязался, сколько ему ни долби, что ты змейский змей и он еще недавно обещал держать это в голове.  
Уоррингтон напомнил себе в очередной раз, что эту внушаемость Поттера стоило бы обсудить с Паркинсоном. Не в рамках дрессировки чудовищ, а в смысле «какого черта?!». Даже младшая сестра Касси была менее наивна и с большей критичностью воспринимала входящую информацию.  
Выслеживать и отлавливать Поттера, когда он будет в одиночестве, было бы не разумно — ну не с габаритами Касси изображать из себя шпиона — так что он просто поймал тройку четверокурсников у библиотеки.   
Наставленных на него палочек он ожидал, да — только вот что они этими палочками делать собирались? Колдовать перед библиотекой? Воистину, гриффиндорцы — самоубийцы. Сам бы Касси поосторожничал, все же Пинс в гневе страшна, как невыспавшийся Снейп.  
Но щит он навесил заранее, так что просто смерил насмешливым взглядом две палочки в руках пылающих гневом гриффиндорцев и очень смущенного Поттера, который дергал защитников за мантии и бормотал что-то вроде «ну вы чего, ну это же просто Уоррингтон, ну не надо». Вот ведь нормальные же у парня друзья, готовы встать против чистокровного шестикурсника — то есть гарантированно лучшего колдуна — и оторвать ему голову за Поттера. Милые ребята. Уизли — он Рональд, вроде бы — при ближайшем рассмотрении очень напомнил того своего старшего брата, которому возводил маньячный алтарь Бёрк. Забавно будет намекнуть Майрону на это сходство и посмотреть, что выйдет. Все же у поднаторевшего в манипуляции шестикурсника возможностей больше, чем у восторженного второкурсника.  
— Воу, воу! — мягко рассмеялся Кассиус, поднимая руки и весело поглядывая на Поттера. Тому явно окончательно стало неловко. Судя по взгляду, он одновременно понимал друзей — это же, черт возьми, слизеринец! — и хотел извиниться за них — это же, черт возьми, Уоррингтон. Сам Уоррингтон смотрел на них с добродушной насмешкой, как на несмышленых детей. — Господа, мне нужен Поттер. И раз уж в предыдущие наши встречи я его не съел, то верну его целым и в этот раз.  
— Это ещё не значит, что ты ничего такого не задумал! Ты же слизеринец! — воскликнул рыжий, делая шаг навстречу Уоррингтону и почти приставляя ему палочку к горлу. Кассиус решил, что точно скажет о нем Майрону. В конце концов, «он же слизеринец».  
Это будет, как минимум, забавно.  
— Если бы я, мерзкий слизеринец, хотел проклясть этого милого гриффиндорца, я бы не стал делать это среди бела дня и при свидетелях, я бы коварно подкрался со спины, — иронично улыбнулся Кассиус. — Или, еще лучше, я бы коварно попросил своего не менее мерзкого слизеринского друга навести на Поттера порчу по фотографии.  
— По фотографии из Пророка нельзя навести порчу! — менторским тоном отчеканила мисс Грейнджер. Кассиусу она в этот момент до ужаса напомнила его младшую сестренку, которая вот таким же голосом требовала заплести ей не две косички, а одну — она же уже взрослая. — Я, в отличие от тебя, читала об этом еще когда Гарри сказал, что твой друг — малефик.  
— Гермиона, да он бы и не… — начал Поттер, но смешался под гневными взглядами друзей.   
— Какая умная девочка, — умилился Уоррингтон. — Я говорил тебе, Поттер — женись на ней. Но я вообще-то знаю, что колдография из Пророка не подходит. Другое дело работы одного маленького алчного гриффа с колдокамерой, если вы понимаете, о чем я.  
Девочка юмора не поняла и смертельно побледнела, а рыжий мальчик Ронни и вовсе решил не продолжать расшаркиваний, шарахнув по Касси чем-то тяжеловесным. Хорошо, если не Экспульсо. Но щиты Кассиуса держали и атаки ровесников, так что Уизли до пробития пришлось бы лупить его минуты две-три, если энтузиазм не растеряет, а сам Уоррингтон просто будет ждать у моря погоды.   
Но упражняться в пробивании щитов ему и так не дали — на рыжем с двух сторон повисли Поттер и его девочка. Уизли ругался и отбрыкивался, и, чтобы не рисковать привлечением внимания Пинс, Уоррингтон аккуратно приложил его невербальным Силенсио, а потом простенькими успокаивающими чарами, которыми Паркинсон временами обрабатывал Гринграсса.  
— Я всегда забываю, что когда Мерлин раздавал чувство юмора, близнецы забрали полагающееся на целый Гриффиндор, — флегматично заметил Уоррингтон, рассматривая несколько обвисшего в руках друзей «красного дракона», или как там Бёрк величал рыжих с таким характером. — Поттер, солнышко ты негасимое, ну что ты так смотришь? Я что, должен был играть в конспирацию и посылать тебе анонимные самолетики? Да какой нормальный человек вообще явится на встречу, назначенную ему такой запиской…  
Поттер посмотрел на него так, что Уоррингтон понял — вот он бы явился. Его библиотечная девочка тоже заметила этот взгляд и возмущенно фыркнула.  
— Вот мисс Грейнджер знает, как это глупо — ну откуда тебе знать, что записка именно от меня, а не от Малфоя?   
— Ты заколдовал Рона? — перебила его девочка.  
— А было бы лучше, если бы он вопил и размахивал руками? — вежливо осведомился Уоррингтон. — Простейшие Силенсио и медчары, успокоительное, снимаются Финитой… — что девочка тут же и сделала, ага. Впрочем, чары Уизли уже успокоили, так что он просто принялся бурчать ругательства себе под нос. — Поттер, пошли отойдем куда-нибудь, а то такие сцены посреди коридора, бедная моя репутация...  
— А что, — вдруг хихикнул Поттер, — если ты затащишь меня в пустой класс — твоя репутация не пострадает?  
Видимо, чувство юмора Бёрка передавалось воздушно-капельным путем — вот уже и Поттер заразился. Уоррингтону было смешно, а гриффиндорцам не очень. Он уже готов был пошутить про то, что готов пойти на такие жертвы ради прекрасных… какие у него там глаза?.. зеленых глаз Поттера, но сдержался.   
Поттер уже выпутался из шепчущих ему на уши про злостных слизеринцев друзей, но не тут-то было. Уоррингтон с удивлением столкнулся с одной чертой гриффиндорцев, о которой он просто забыл. Они ни Мерлина не представляли, что такое «это наше личное дело».  
— Ребята, а у вас всегда так? — дружелюбно осведомился он, отпирая заброшенный класс Алохоморой. Гриффиндорцы молчали, видимо, закономерно полагая, что разговоры с врагом в конце концов доводят до странных мыслей. Проверено Поттером — он уже заражен настолько, что его ничто не останавливает. Впрочем, гриффиндорцам полагается пробивать лбом стены. — Тут в общем-то никакой секретности, я просто не люблю вот этих вот ненавидящих взглядов.  
— Как будто у нас есть причины тебя любить, — поджала губы девочка.  
— Да у вас нет ни причин любить его, ни причин ненавидеть, — обиженно пробормотал Поттер. — Рон, Гермиона, ну пожалуйста!   
— У меня вот есть причины его ненавидеть! — возмутился Уизли. — Он же Пожирательский сынок!  
— Это да, Поттер, ты лишканул — нет причин ненавидеть. Одного моего отца хватит лет на пятьдесят ненависти, — поддержал его Уоррингтон и заработал пораженный взгляд рыжего. Судя по выражению лица младшенького Уизли, Касси должен был немедленно сломать ему челюсть за правдивое поминание его отца. Очень примечательная черточка, к слову, у Поттера же то же самое — говорит гадости, боится, но язык не прикусывает. — Собственно, к делу. Поттер, ты как, разобрался с яйцом?  
Героичный гриффиндорец красноречиво заалел ушами и опустил глаза.  
— Ну да, ожидаемо, там довольно громоздкая задачка, — Уоррингтон пожал плечами, игнорируя жгуче-огненные взгляды милых друзей Поттера. — Тебе нужно будет провести час под водой и достать что-то, что у тебя заберут.  
— И с чего Гарри тебе верить? — сощурился Уизли.  
— Это ты из-за драконов? Но я же сказал, что не стоит… — одновременно с ним заговорил Поттер.  
— Мне верить не надо, можете проверить, — перебил его Уоррингтон. — При нагревании на открытом огне на яйце появляются руны, в них закодировано несколько нумерологических уравнений, описывающих заклинание-фильтр. Ну, этим путем пошел я. А потом пришел Паркинсон и сказал, что я идиот, да… Прямой перевод рун — рекомендация послушать открытое яйцо под водой, она как раз выступит естественным фильтром. Проверить можете и тем, и другим способом, если первый сможете реализовать.  
— Ну да, конечно же, какие-то гриффиндорцы не способны решить нумерологическую задачку, — о, а девочка знакома с сарказмом.  
— Если сможете — молодцы, умные детки, я за вас рад, — хмыкнул Уоррингтон, и детки почему-то оскорбленно расфыркались, а ведь он был совершенно искренен. Все же перевод нумерологической формулы за седьмой курс в неизвестное заклинание, лишенное вербальной части — это не тривиальная задачка. Если у девочки — а решать наверняка будет она — выйдет, то честь ей и хвала. — Квиты, Поттер? Как провести час под водой, я сам не знаю, ей-Мерлин, рабочие планы — это по части Паркинсона.  
— Конечно, куда уж тебе, — презрительно фыркнул Уизли.  
— А вот сейчас было обидно, — нарочито-мрачным тоном сказал Уоррингтон, слегка качнувшись в сторону рыжего. Тот ожидаемо вздрогнул, схватившись за палочку, а Кассиус не удержался и рассмеялся. — На самом деле нет. Можешь даже называть меня по-домашнему — тупой тролль. Я разрешаю, ты ж уже запятнал себя десятью минутами разговора с ужасным темным магом, дальше падать некуда, — и, наверное, стоило бы придержать сарказм при себе, но Рональд Уизли, как оказалось, исключительно смешно кипел. Куда смешнее, чем Поттер — того-то хотелось пожалеть, а рыжего — только подразнить. Да, доля Малфоя есть во всех нас.  
— Ребята, ну не надо, — уже твердым тоном сказал вклинившийся Поттер. — Уоррингтон, спасибо! Я действительно не знал, как с этой штукой разобраться… И не надо, ты не тупой, — Кассиус только усмехнулся, подумав, что Поттеру стоило бы поболтать о жизни с действительно эрудированным Паркинсоном, чтобы понять — Уоррингтон таки тролль. Касси здраво оценивал себя, и понимал, что он не умный, как Реймонд, не обаятельный, как Флетчер и Бёрк, и не опасный, как Гринграсс.  
— Ну и чудесно, — вслух сказал он и уже повернулся к двери, как «вспомнил», хлопнул себя по лбу и сказал Поттеру: — Я тут вспомнил, ты жаловался, что не можешь разобраться с нашими библиотечными каталогами. Так вот, эльфа-архиваруса зовут Экслибрис, можно просто Эксли, обращайся, — и пошел к двери, прекрасно зная, что Поттер окликнет его.  
— Уоррингтон! Тебе… ничего не нужно?  
— Ну, если ты спросил, — Кассиус хмыкнул, подумав, что Бёрк бы опередил его на сто очков в естественности — подружка Поттера подозрительно сощурилась. — Может, будешь так ласков и передашь записку Данбар?  
— Нет! — девочка опередила уже собравшегося кивнуть Поттера. — Гарри, неужели ты не видишь, что он просто тобой манипулирует? Еще неизвестно, что в той записке! Может, там проклятие или...  
— Я хочу пригласить ее на бал, — флегматично заметил Уоррингтон, обращаясь только к Поттеру.  
— …что похуже! — закончила фразу Грейнджер, а потом изумленно распахнула глаза. — Ты… что?!  
— Данбар. Бал. Я и она, ну, знаешь, танцы, — Кассиус неопределенно изобразил руками что-то вроде вальсирования. Невольно вспомнил, что надо бы вспомнить, как оно вообще — танцевать. Уоррингтон, конечно, был испорчен традиционным воспитанием и мог изобразить и вальс, и менуэт, и полонез, и даже, о ужас, сальсу и танго, но тут вопрос в отсутствии практики. Приличные чистокровные, вроде Паркинсона, даже в школе находили время, чтобы несколько раз в месяц потанцевать в приятной компании — эдакие камерные маленькие балы в кругу своих. Но то Реймонд, человек и родовая честь, а Касси не танцевал лет с тринадцати.  
— Я тебе не верю! Слизеринец бы никогда не пошел на бал с гриффиндоркой! — перебила снова открывшего рот Поттера девочка. Уоррингтон чудом подавил ядовитую, совершенно бёрковскую усмешечку, которая так и просилась на лицо — очень хотелось помянуть мисс Белл и мистера Нотта.  
— Чтобы не разочаровывать тебя, в конце бала я изнасилую ее за портьерой, — справился с «внутренним Бёрком» и спокойно улыбнулся Кассиус. Уизли покраснел так, будто о сексе услышал в первый раз в жизни. Что ж они там такие пуритане на Гриффиндоре, что Поттер, что рыжий этот. Паркинсон, кажется, в этом возрасте уже имел обильную практику, да и Бёрк не слишком от него отстал. — А ради Уизли я еще и буду пытать ее при этом Круциатусом. Ну как, я поступаю достаточно по-слизерински, или для полноты картины изнасилование должно быть групповым? Гринграссу идея понравится, я уверен…  
— Если ты будешь так шутить с Данбар, она точно не пойдет с тобой на бал, — очень серьезно сказал Поттер, а потом не удержался и улыбнулся так, что на щеках у него появились ямочки. Определенно, он отравлен слизеринским ядом безвозвратно — вот уже и черный юмор начал понимать. — Я думал, тебе нравится та девушка… ну, знаешь, высокая, в длинных юбках, черноволосая и красивая, — Уоррингтон вскинул брови — тон у Поттера стал даже каким-то мечтательным. Нет, Сангре — это оружие массового поражения.  
Хотя в этом возрасте, вроде, и нарисованные девушки выглядят привлекательно, не то что живые. Ну, Уоррингтон об этом слышал. Как-то… раз тысячу. Иногда даже притворялся, что понимает общий настрой. Относительно той же Сангре у него хватало фантазии, чтобы понять.  
— Это Сангре, и я, как разумный человек, ее боюсь, — хмыкнул он. Уизли посмотрел на него с недоверием, Грейнджер снова расфыркалась, явно подумав, что Кассиус и тут шутит. Ну да, он закономерно опасался не саму Сангре, а толпу ее обожателей. — Так что я не обижусь, если ты пригласишь ее на бал, — Поттер мучительно покраснел, покосившись на свою подругу. Уоррингтон опять почувствовал себя старым — о, эти прелести играющих гормонов и непоняток, кто тебе нравится! Знаете это волшебное чувство перманентной влюбленности в каждого мало-мальски симпатичного человека? Вот и Уоррингтон не знает, да, печально, но факт. — Возможно, она даже согласится, — с Сангре станется, а что, хорошо же, целый победитель Волдеморта.  
— Вот не надо! — воскликнул малыш Гарри, всплеснув руками. — Если ты будешь так говорить, я скажу Бёрку, что согласен! А то вам всем там очень смешно! Посмотрю, что вы будете делать, если я соглашусь. Кто посмеется последним?  
— Ты что, думаешь, милейший Майрон шутил? — иронично хмыкнул Уоррингтон.  
— Вообще твоего Гринграсса приглашу! — проигнорировал его иронию Поттер. — Он ко мне неравнодушен, уверен!  
— Тогда я буду вынужден потребовать сатисфакции, — самым что ни на есть малфоевским — тягучим и холодным — тоном сказал Кассиус. — Это недостойно джентльмена, мистер Поттер, уводить даму у другого джентльмена.   
А потом они с Поттером переглянулись и расхохотались. Уизли и Грейнджер смотрели на них со священным ужасом.  
Конечно же, Поттер унес с собой записку для Данбар, что бы там ему ни наговаривала про коварство слизеринцев Грейнджер.  
* * *  
Признаться, Уоррингтон слегка нервничал. Девочки вроде Данбар — они вообще не интересуются всякими там троллями. Но тут уж ничего не попишешь, остается полагаться на искусство изящной словесности Бёрка и девочковую чуйку Паркинсона. Возможно, не стоило так верить в этих тайпанов.   
Возможно, стоило прийти с цветами.  
С дьяволовым дурманом, например. Ну ты гений, конечно, Уоррингтон. Это же деловая встреча, а не свидание. Данбар из тех, кто, заподозрив чересчур сильный интерес к себе, начинает планомерно скрываться. Потому что любили они особенно извращенным способом эти ваши социальные связи, господа девиантные человеколюбы.   
Вот в такие моменты он всегда вспоминал, на каком уровне находятся его отношения с противоположным полом. Да где-то под слизеринскими подземельями, глубоко в иле хогвартского озера. И не сказать, чтобы его проблемы были сродни проблемам Флинта — он не был грубым троллем в общении. Он просто был скучным, особенно когда хотел произвести прямо противоположное впечатление. Кому, спрашивается, нужны его познания в трансфигурации, нумерологии и щитовых чарах? Даже когтевранки на свиданиях ожидают немного другого.  
Ему всегда легче давалась болтовня без всякого романтического подтекста — тут-то все понятно, шути, как шутишь с Паркинсоном, девочки на самом деле ничем не отличаются от всяких капризных аристократов. Но стоило в ситуацию просочиться романтике, как Уоррингтон замыкался в себе, становился молчалив и печален. А потом еще и приходил Гринграсс, усугубляя и так не самое лучшее развитие событий. Или Флетчер, что вообще-то для романтики ненамного лучше.  
Но сейчас вроде бы ничего этого от Уоррингтона и не требуется, в том и прелесть ситуации. Ни романтики, ни сдерживать Гринграсса от деструктивных действий.  
Его тронули за локоть, и Кассиус вздрогнул всем телом. Вообще-то опыт жизни с Гринграссом располагал к тому, чтобы контролировать пространство вокруг себя, и к нему не подкрадывались уже несколько лет как.   
Уоррингтон обернулся, попытавшись изобразить что-то вроде улыбки. Данбар стояла совсем близко, и в ее позе была та же неловкость, что и в улыбочке Кассиуса. Она держала в руках снятую шляпу, перебирая тонкими пальцами по мягкой поле, напряженная и тонкая, как лань в прицеле. Впрочем, какая она лань? Хищная она, хищная, кровь из-под Холмов.  
Днем, наверное, она выглядела как обычная девчонка, не слишком симпатичная, но все же.   
Но Уоррингтон встретил ее уже после отбоя, и сквозь странное по человеческим меркам личико у Данбар рельефно проступила тварь из-под Холмов. Полнолуние, самое время.   
От природы худощавая, скуластая, острая, в лунном свете она и вовсе истончилась до бритвенной остроты, и вот уже кожа ее была полупрозрачной, как шелк акромантула, и видно было размытые силуэты костей нелюдских очертаний, будто бы из дымчатого хрусталя вырезанных. Она была почти неприятна, и только волосы у нее были чудо как хороши, как это обычно и бывает у подобных ей — тяжелые, атласные, темные волны ниже пояса, каких не встретишь у человека.  
Заметив взгляд Уоррингтона, она поспешно вновь надела шляпу, закрывая ее полой верхнюю половину лица, но ничего это не меняло — ее руки с неестественно длинными стеклянными пальцами, ее рот, тонкогубый, широкий и слишком яркий, очертания ее зубов, видимые сквозь туманные щеки.   
Он вздохнул и снял с неё шляпу. Глаза у Данбар были, как топазы-кабошоны, и это совсем не комплимент — холодные, как камни, полные бликов от света, но не оживающие от них. Огромные звериные радужки, темно-янтарная точка зрачка, выглядящая как дефект на самоцвете.  
— Привет, — тихо прошелестела девочка. И сразу было понятно, что с речью у нее получше, чем у Лазаря. — Ты действительно хочешь пригласить меня на бал?  
— Конечно, стал бы я врать, — Кассиус пожал плечами, быстро собравшись с мыслями. Вся чушь о провалах на романтическом поприще вылетела из головы — где романтика и где Фей Данбар, похожая то ли на молодую баньши, то ли на деву-корриган. Другое дело, что вместе с тем куда-то испарились заготовленные расшаркивания в высоком аристократическом стиле. Как всегда, в общем. — Могу и в Большом зале, если захочешь, но я подумал, лучше для начала решить это наедине. Или тебе рассказать, почему именно тебя? Не думай, тут секрета нет — это из-за Лазаря, ты его знаешь, наверное. Из-за Флетчера еще, и немножко из-за твоих однокурсников. Обычной девочке бы несладко пришлось.  
— А ты слизеринец, — заметила она, чуть склоняя голову на бок. — Осторожный и прагматичный, — и не поймешь, одобряет она или осуждает. Голос у нее своеобразный, интонаций в нем и нет почти. Слизеринские интриганки продали бы половину родового древа за такой голос.   
— Уже шестой год как, — Уоррингтон вообще не был склонен оправдываться за осторожность и прагматичность. Самые те качества для долгой и счастливой жизни.   
— Просто когда Гарри о тебе говорил, у меня сложилось совсем другое впечатление, — она не слишком умело, но искренне улыбнулась. Что называется, от уха до уха — и в улыбке этой сплошь треугольные зубы. Красота. Интересно, а у француженки такая же улыбка в лунном свете? — Не хуже и не лучше, просто другое. Знаешь, ты слишком серьёзный, как будто ждёшь, когда я начну торговаться.  
— У тебя нет объективных причин идти со мной. Поэтому да, в пределах моих возможностей ты можешь о чем-нибудь попросить, — Уоррингтон вдруг вспомнил, что у фейри есть дрянная привычка за незначительные услуги просить расплачиваться первенцами. Знал Кассиус это милое: «Через десять лет, то, что ты не будешь знать в доме своем».   
Смешно будет, если она сейчас выдаст подобную классическую формулу. И Уоррингтон, поперек всех сказочных архетипов, пошлет ее ловить другого дурака — договоры с тварями из-под Холмов это крайняя мера. Ближе к краю только твари из-за Грани.  
Но, кажется, девочке от предков жажды к сделкам не перепало, она снова разулыбалась.  
— Уоррингтон, а ты скромный, — вот смех, лишенный интонаций — шелест листвы или, скажем, прибоя — это уже немного жутко. — У половины хогвартских девочек есть объективные причины, а у меня нет?  
— Ты для этого слишком самодостаточна.  
— Ну вот, еще одна объективная причина — ты точно не надумаешь лишнего и не будешь пытаться и после бала быть мне другом! — Уоррингтон невольно фыркнул — прозвучало, будто девочка и правда опасалась. — Не скажу, что ты симпатичный, но мне на это как раз плевать — но ты спокойный, честный и разумный, а вот это действительно важно. И я тебе совершенно не интересна, что замечательнее всего. Поэтому не надо этого театра в Большом зале — конечно, я с тобой пойду, — «только не пытайся узнать меня поближе» произнесено не было, но Уоррингтон понял.  
— Вот сейчас было слишком просто, — признался Кассиус.  
— Я же не слизеринка, почему должно быть сложно? Но ты мне объяснил, почему я, поэтому слушай — я же знаю, какая у тебя репутация, у твоей семьи. На моем факультете такой партнер — вечный остракизм. И это здорово.  
* * *  
Раз за разом прокручивая в голове фиаско с Чжоу, брел Поттер по сумрачным Хогвартским коридорам. Где-то там близилось время отбоя, но здесь было лишь серое безвременье, какое можно встретить только в старых и совсем пустых местах, и море, море меланхолии. Гарри вообще был редкий мастер накрутить себя до полуобморочного состояния, и сейчас пользовался этим свойством на полную катушку. Куда там ленивым и выполняемым почти в рамках «обязаловки» терзаниям Уоррингтона — нет, Поттер отдавался самобичеваниям со всей душой, а душа у него была широкая. С усердием природного мазохиста он прокручивал в голове короткий диалог, представлял себе хихикающих подружек Чжоу, воображал, как она все будет рассказывать Седрику… Маленький ядовитый слизеринец, с некоторых пор заведшийся в нем, то и дело пискляво намекал — надо, надо было соглашаться на предложение Бёрка. Он спрашивал у Рона — так можно, слизеринец не шутил. И пошли бы они все к черту со своими балами! Удовольствия Гарри от мероприятия так и так не получит, а тут можно было бы хоть всем задницу показать. И посмеяться. Бёрк забавно шутит, пусть он и выглядит так, будто на завтрак ест младенцев.  
Тема с Чжоу изжила себя, и Поттер начал терзаться по поводу своего малодушия, братания с врагом, доверчивости к слизеринцам и прочих вещей, о которых ему в оба уха вечерами лили Рон с Гермионой. Нет, оно все, конечно, правильно — но делать-то с этим что? От того, что Гарри резко перестанет нормально относиться к Уоррингтону, ничего не изменится — Кассиус так и останется нормальным парнем, как бы там Поттер о нем ни думал, но самому гриффиндорцу станет стыдно за себя. Сколько он вообще раз ошибался в людях? Со Снейпом вон на первом курсе, с дневником Риддла, с Сириусом, вот и сейчас, думал, слизеринцы само зло, а они такие… всякие. На факультете не без Малфоя, ну так и Петтигрю же... Не получилось, в общем, у Поттера потерзаться о своей наивности — он в сотый раз вляпался в корчи смены приоритетов.  
Последнее время Гарри настолько запутался в своих взглядах на жизнь, что временами ему хотелось внеурочно пойти к Дамблдору. Директор всегда знал, как надо.   
И долго бы так бродил Поттер по пост-отбойному Хогу — может, даже наткнулся бы на Филча и получил недельку отработок — но, проходя мимо какого-то заброшенного класса, он услышал плач. Природная деликатность напирала на то, что, если кто-то плачет в богами забытом коридоре после отбоя — это дело не твое, Гарри, детка. Но обреченно заткнулась, когда Поттер резко сошел с курса и пошел, как у него это завелось, спасать и курощать — тут уж как выйдет.  
Вышло, что курощать никого не надо — на пыльной парте сидела и плакала девочка. Не сказать, что Гарри был мастером по общению с плачущими девочками, но не уходить же. Нехорошо ведь, на самом-то деле, что девчонка вот так сидит в пустом классе одна и плачет. Гермиона на первом курсе вспомнилась, да. К тому же в полутьме девочка показалась Гарри чуть ли не первокурсницей — может, она заблудилась и из-за этого плачет?  
— Привет, — неловко сказал он, подойдя ближе и осторожно тронув девочку за плечо. Та сразу вся вскинулась, отшатнулась, чуть не упав с парты, выхватила палочку — как только смогла, так быстро?  
— У-уйди! П-прокляну! — слегка заикаясь, выкрикнула она, тыча палочкой, с которой сыпались искры, в сторону Гарри.  
— Воу, воу! — Гарри невольно повторил давешний жест Уоррингтона и поднял руки. — Я же помочь хотел! Ты плакала, и я подумал…  
— А г-гриффиндорцы ум-меют? — презрительно скривила некрасиво опухшее личико девочка, и Гарри только теперь заметил, что оторочка ее мантии зеленая. Поттер сначала хотел огрызнуться, а потом подумал — она же не просто так тут одна плакала, спряталась, а он вломился, вот она и нервничает. И, наверное, думает, что он будет смеяться. Кому же понравится — быть в таком состоянии застигнутым идейным врагом?   
— Старо и несмешно, — как можно спокойнее сказал Гарри. — Ну да, я гриффиндорец, мне Годрик завещал мимо плачущих девочек не проходить. Ты заблудилась? Хочешь, я провожу тебя? Я знаю, где ваша гостиная, — девочка опустила палочку, шмыгнула носом и помотала головой. — Тебя кто-то обидел?..   
— Д-д-да ч-что ты… — губы девочки задрожали, скривились и она закрыла лицо руками, снова расплакавшись. Не визгливо и навзрыд, как рыдал Дадли, когда хотел что-то получить, а тихо-тихо, как плакал сам Гарри в детстве в чулане.   
Поттер неловко сел рядом со слизеринкой и осторожно погладил ее по спине. Помощь он предложить не мог — ну чем он может ей помочь, гриффиндорец? — а что говорить в таких ситуациях, не знал просто за отсутствием жизненного опыта. Так что он просто молча гладил никак не успокаивающуюся девочку по спине и волосам — длинным и светлым, того же ненормального оттенка, что у того же Малфоя или Делакур.  
— Они… они в-все… — вдруг заговорила девочка, ткнувшись лбом ему в плечо. — Да рассказывай кому… кому угодно! Мне уже хуже не будет! Не будет! — восклицала она громко, горячечно и с отчетливо чувствующейся в голосе истерикой. Даже заикание пропало. Гарри снова погладил ее по спине, надеясь, что она успокоится, но слизеринка, наоборот, заговорила быстрее и громче. — Мне все равно… все ненавидят! Все смеются и ненавидят! Меня никто… никто… я никому не нужна! У отца — брат, ах, он наследник, ах, он талант, а я так, сама не знаю, зачем! Дома — ах, ты такая криворукая, где родовой дар, где кровь, куда все ушло, хорошо хоть не сквибка, не чета брату! Всем плевать, что он ненормальный, чертов псих! — Гарри и вначале не понимал, о чем она говорит, а теперь и вовсе запутался. Восклицания девочки утратили всякую связность, к тому же она опять начала заикаться. — Я думала… вот в школу… у меня друзья будут, но никто… никто… я же _его сестра_! «Не связывайтесь, она ядовитая», — девочка отчетливо кого-то передразнила. — Дафне плевать, ему плевать, всем на меня плевать! Я никому ничего не сделала, а все равно… я как прокаженная! Со мной даже разговаривают так, будто я — как он! А я не хочу быть, как он, он урод, ненормальный, но со мной никто… и бал еще этот… они смеются все, мама прислала платье, а зачем мне платье — меня никто никогда не пригласит. Я — его сестра, я ядовитая, я чумная! Они увидели платье — и смеялись, смеялись, смеялись! Их-то всех… а я, как дура, буду одна в комнате, а они…  
— Ты хотела пойти на бал? — неловко уточнил Гарри, не зная, что еще сказать. Девочка явно не собиралась прекращать плакать, и от этого он чувствовал себя ужасно и совершенно беспомощно. Наверное, нужно было пройти мимо. Но как это вообще можно? Она же плакала.  
Закралась мрачная мыслишка, что в Тайной комнате с василиском было легче — там хоть было понятно, что делать. Руби и никаких гвоздей, а тут — ну явно не его область действия.  
— Давай, посмейся надо мной еще ты! — выкрикнула она. — Да! Я просто… я такая дура, с чего мне вообще рассчитывать, но Паркинсон пригласил Дафну, и я надеялась… но кому я нужна? Они все думают, что Лазарь проклянет, если пригласить нас — а ему наплевать! Ну почему даже у него кто-то есть, а я… я… — девочка сгорбилась, уткнувшись лбом в колени.  
Гарри вспомнил единственных Лазаря и Дафну, которых знал во всем Хогвартсе, и сложил два и два, наконец-то получив четыре, а не три, шесть или девять — он понял, почему девочка говорила, что с ней никто не хочет иметь дела. К Лазарю, как он заметил по наблюдениям, относились с какой-то гадливой опаской. Если всмотреться, они с этой девочкой и правда похожи: те же несколько птичьи очертания лица, огромные голубые глаза, и даже рот она кривит так же — отпуская левый уголок ниже правого, до резкой морщинки на подбородке. Сейчас они были схожи даже больше, чем, наверное, девочке бы хотелось. Отчаянная злость стерла различия между ними.  
— Эм… ты сестра Гринграсса, да? — осторожно спросил Поттер, хотя и так уже знал ответ.   
— Вот! — слизеринка вскинулась и посмотрела на него красными от слез глазами. — Всю жизнь — сестра Гринграсса! Давай, давай, отшатывайся, руки помыть не забудь, ты же меня трогал, кошмар, кошмар! — она закусила губу чуть ли не до крови, а потом встряхнула волосами и выкрикнула Поттеру в лицо: — Я Астория! Я не хочу быть ничьей сестрой! Я хочу быть просто Асторией, неужели это так много?!  
— Ну, я тебя понимаю, — пробормотал он, не зная, куда девать глаза и боясь убрать руку, которая все еще лежала на плече Гринграсс — она бы, наверное, поняла все не так. — Я тоже всегда хотел быть просто Гарри, только вот почему-то никак не удается.  
— У тебя хотя бы есть друзья, — шмыгнула носом Астория и снова схватила зубами нижнюю губу, отчего в уголке рта все же выступили капельки крови. — У всех есть друзья, даже у Лазаря, а я… даже Дафну пригласили на бал… а ты вообще — с любой девчонкой, кто угодно согласится…  
— Да сдался тебе этот дурацкий бал! — возмутился Гарри, почувствовав какую-то даже обиду — с любой девчонкой, ага, да что она понимает! Чжоу — нет, Гермиона — нет, а с кем еще? К тем девочкам, что сами его приглашали, идти откровенно не хотелось. — Чего ты там не видела?  
— Ты не понимаешь! Меня одну никто — никто! — не пригласил. Это ужасно! Даже Лазаря…  
— Да чего ты на нем так зациклилась, если так хочешь быть просто Асторией? — Гарри с трудом вспомнил ее имя — дал же бог родителей слизеринцам.  
— Потому что его хотя бы пригласили!   
— Уоррингтон? — иронично уточнил Гарри, и девочка вдруг несколько истерично рассмеялась. Поттер снова расстроился и сжал зубы — она, наверное, подумала, что он такой дурак и верит этим слухам, ага. С тех пор, как Гарри начал держать уши открытыми, он вообще много узнал, но не верить же во все. Про Уоррингтона и Гринграсса болтали ровно то же, что про него и Рона, и Гарри от этих слухов не знал, смеяться, краснеть или возмущаться. В конце концов, он подумал, что Кассиус правильно шутит про все это — если на всех злиться, то злости не хватит. А эта девчонка смеется, будто он такой дурак, а он просто пошутил! — Но это же шутка, ты сама знаешь, — он понял, что уже огрызается.  
— Если бы, — всхлипнула слизеринка, и Гарри стало стыдно. А потом он снова разозлился на себя — ну чего его так шарашит от одного к другому? — И не Кассиус. Не скажу. Ты гриффиндорец, тебе нельзя.  
— Вот видишь, ты его совсем не так ненавидишь, как говоришь, — Гарри знал, что вывод этот очень зыбкий. Может, она и не о Лазаре печется, а о Кассиусе — они ж на Слизерине, вроде, Уоррингтона любят. — Ты подумай — ну зачем тебе бал?  
— Ты не понимаешь! — повторила слизеринка, явно готовая снова заплакать.   
Гарри запаниковал и сказал первое, что пришло в голову:  
— Да, не понимаю! Ну, хочешь — я тебя приглашу? Хочешь?! Или гриффиндорцы для тебя недостаточно хороши?  
— Не смей надо мной издеваться! — он снова не понял, как палочка оказалась в руке девчонки, просто в какой-то момент ее кончик уперся в горло Гарри. — Я тебя так прокляну — весь Гриффиндор собирать будет…  
— Ну и прокляни! — Гарри понял, что он тоже кричит. — И на бал не пойдешь! А мне так даже лучше — искать девчонку не надо, проведу Рождество с Помфри.  
— Да что тебе-то искать. Выходи и выбирай из штабелей, что упали к твоим ногам, ты ж герой, — девочка презрительно скривила искусанные губы. — Никогда в жизни тебе не поверю.  
— И не верь! — загорелся Поттер. — Только я тебя пригласил! Вот приду перед балом к вашей гостиной и буду ждать, понятно? А если ты не выйдешь — сама потом с МакГонагалл разбираться будешь, скажу, что ты обещала и не пришла.  
«Да ты крут, парень», — хихикнул его маленький внутренний слизеринец.   
— Да ты… — девочка задохнулась от возмущения. — Да я…  
— А придешь — тебе же хуже! Я танцевать не умею, но буду!  
— Ты… ты… ты хам! Я не соглашалась!  
— А ты — истеричка! Понятно, почему у тебя друзей нет. Дареному пегасу в зубы не смотрят — не соглашалась она.  
— Ты отвратительный! Убирайся!  
— Дура!   
— Грязнокровка!  
— Вырожденка!  
— Ах ты… да чтоб тебя только дементоры целовали!  
— С таким характером тебя и дементоры целовать не будут!  
— Так, так, — раздался спокойный скрипучий голос. — Мистер Поттер… мисс Гринграсс. Кричите друг на друга так, будто уже десять лет как женаты.  
Гарри и Астория отпрыгнули друг от друга, совершенно одинаково заливаясь краской и отводя взгляды. Грюм, стоящий в проеме, залился довольным смехом.  
— Ну что, молодые, думаю, отработка пойдет вам на пользу, а то еще мириться начнете по пустым классам, — Гарри сначала не понял намека, а когда понял, покраснел еще сильнее. Астория же высокомерно вздернула голову и чопорно пождала губы. Учитывая, какой растрепанной, пыльной и заплаканной она была, это смотрелось просто смешно. — Пошлите, провожу вас до гостиных… эх, голубки.  
— Мы не голубки! — хором воскликнули они и возмущенно переглянулись. Грюм снова расхохотался.  
…Уже на отработке Астория, ледяная и идеальная, не чета вчерашней зареванной девчонке, заявила, что Гарри еще крупно пожалеет. Поттер решил, что это она так соглашается, и ответил, мол, еще неизвестно, кто пожалеет сильнее и, может, поспорим, а, истеричка?  
По итогам скандала отработку продлили на три дня, Гарри отдали в ласковые руки Снейпа, а Асторию отправили к МакГонагалл, но Рону и Гермионе Поттер все равно сказал, что нашел и пригласил девчонку на Бал. Он, конечно, не знал, что Гринграсс сказала то же самое своим соседкам по комнате на очередном круге насмешек.  
Через неделю Поттер пригласил Гринграсс в Большом зале, на глазах у изумленной публики. И его даже никто не проклял — он вообще думал, что Лазарь нормальный парень, хоть и со странностями, а потому не боялся.


	9. Эпатажные выходки

Как благовоспитанный чистокровный, шел Кассиус в предбальный час встречать свою даму на вражескую территорию. И готовился по примеру своих то ли нормандских, то ли ромейских, то ли еще каких грозных предков вышеозначенную даму мало что не с боем брать. В семейной истории точно было что-то подобное, когда дальний пращур Уоррингтона, едва ли не второй, носящий эту фамилию, еще ни разу не чистокровный, не богатый и не знатный, славный лишь воинской доблестью, пришел с огнем в груди, мечом, щитом и всей силой своей чары к порогу избранницы, малоцензурно выкрикивая многоуважаемым магам, что возьмет ее по-любому, и только господам лордам решать, по-хорошему или по-плохому.   
У Кассиуса не было ни огня в груди, ни меча и щита, так что пришлось заменять все это силой своей чары. Пока слизеринские девы и некоторые особенно изящные юноши готовились к балу по спальням, Уоррингтон методично обвешивал себя щитами, не слушая язвящего Бёрка — сам Майрон где-то раздобыл неплохой щитовой артефакт — наверняка выманил шантажом — но делиться не собирался. Бёрк выжигал сетчатку глаза алой мантией странного кроя и был неприлично счастлив — на фоне все больше строгих и черных, как католические священники, софакультетников он цвел маком — что наверняка привлечет еще больше внимания к его выходкам грядущим вечером. Еще после обеда они с Паркинсоном поймали Касси на Петрификус и насильно привели его облик в соответствие с какими-никакими чистокровными стандартами.  
И вот, идя по коридорам в броне из одних лишь чар, Кассиус невольно то и дело тянулся руками к волосам. Бёрк вообще любил заставлять людей страдать, а Паркинсон имел несколько старомодные взгляды на то, как должен выглядеть чистокровный — в итоге, их стачка обернулась для Уоррингтона отпущенными заклинанием волосами, которые ощущались очень странно. Даже более странно, чем медчарами избавленные от мозолей, царапин и химических ожогов руки. И, наверное, стоит возблагодарить Мерлина, что в Кассиусе не наделали лишних дырок — попыток проколоть уши он бы просто не вынес. Он вообще не любил эту моду — таскать артефакты в виде сережек. Хотя бы потому, что как сын человека, пробавляющегося артефакторикой, точно знал процент оторванных пошедшими в разнос модными украшениями ушей. В «защиту от дурака» Кассиус не верил — он учился в одной школе с близнецами Уизли, а у них взрывалось даже то, что взрываться не может в принципе.   
Особенно в такой _чудесный_ вечер.  
Примерно с теми же мыслями шел ему навстречу из гриффиндорской башни Поттер, так же успевший немало пострадать. Он рисовал в голове мрачные параноидальные картины темных ритуалов, которыми закончится его посещение подземелий — в мыслях своих Гарри был на алтаре и в кровище, а над ним возвышался зловеще хохочущий Снейп, похожий на злодея из ужастиков Дадли. Вечерний печальный Рон в прадедушкиной мантии только нагнетал. К тому же Уизли, может быть, и не заставлял его соответствовать смутному идеалу чистокровности, но отменно выебывал (иначе не выразишься) мозг на тему неуставных отношений со Слизерином. Чего стоили только получасовые пассажи о том, что если уж брал девчонку из стана идейного врага, так хоть выбрал бы кого-нибудь симпатичного. Чтоб, значит, всем было ясно, за что ты продался, дорогой герой.   
С одной стороны, то, что Рон в принципе принял мысль о том, что девчонок со Слизерина таки можно приглашать на бал, была величайшим достижением. Гарри радовался этому больше, чем проходному баллу на Зельях — все же реакции лучшего друга он несколько опасался. А Уизли после памятного приглашения Астории только вздохнул с видом святого Себастьяна, которого уже поставили к дереву, и махнул рукой, проворчав только, мол, если и таинственный кавалер Гермионы будет со Слизерина — сердце Рона не выдержит, и вообще, сжальтесь, жизнь его к такому не готовила. В чем-то это была победа.  
Но, с другой стороны, уже на третьем заходе относительно внешности Астории Поттер всерьез вознамерился обидеться. Конечно, это была не Чанг, с ее красотой экзотического цветка, яркой и броской. Астория была в том гадком возрасте, когда тело растет непотребными рывками, а ее резкая, отрывистая манера двигаться, которую Гарри давно приметил и у Лазаря, совсем не прибавляли ни изящества, ни грациозности, какими могла похвастаться Чжоу. К тому же у Гринграсс были довольно своеобразные черты лица, еще более своеобразная мимика и тяжелый, птичий взгляд. Но Поттер понимал, почему ее можно выбрать — в смысле не случайно, вот так, буквально на спор, со злости, а нормально, всерьез. Гриффиндорские девушки, какими их знал Гарри, были очень земными и теплыми — в чем-то они все были немного «боевыми подругами», как Гермиона, и они были Поттеру близки и понятны настолько, насколько вообще могут быть понятны другие люди. Гринграсс же — болезненно-гордая и одновременно исключительно уничижительно настроенная к себе, чем вызывала у Гарри смутное чувство родства, колючая, с кучей болевых точек и еще большим количеством ядовитых иголок, пожалуй, злая, обещающая в будущем стать кусачей беспокойной стервой — она не была Поттеру совершенно непонятна, но была интересна именно своей беспокойностью и нервозностью. И эта же манера — все со злостью, с гордостью, на разрыв — придавала ей внешней привлекательности, и уже неважно было, насколько она неловкая, насколько бледная, важно было, как резко она смеется и как показывает зубы в острой улыбке, как хмурится и щурится, становясь ужасно похожей на Лазаря. И вот тут Гарри становилось обидно и странно — что Рон не хочет остановиться на минутку и увидеть это.   
Что мир прекрасен и удивителен, или как там Уоррингтон говорил.   
С Асторией не хотелось романтично открывать бал, как грезилось Гарри о Чанг. Он довольно быстро выяснил, что с Гринграсс хотелось ругаться и, возможно, дуэлировать — долго, со вкусом, до мыла и сорванного голоса. Надо сказать, в атмосфере нагнетания и трепания в прессе его уже не очень светлого имени, щедро разбавленного тотальным непониманием со стороны факультета, Поттеру вообще откровенно не хватало возможности сорваться и просто поорать. Астории, кажется, не хватало того же — к удивлению Гарри, она обмолвилась, что на Слизерине к выплескиванию яда на окружающих относились очень скептически. Если яд выплескивает не Снейп, конечно.   
С ней было весело. Не по-гриффиндорски, с шутками, прибаутками и конфетами близнецов, а эдакое злое веселье, которому Гарри прежде не был большим ценителем. Но раз уж такое дело — почему бы не попробовать? Если уж газеты и некоторые однокурсники, вроде Маклагена, выставляют его сомнительным мальчиком, так хоть что-то себе на пользу извлечь.  
Так что Гарри даже признавал, что этим вечером ему будет, по меньшей мере, весело. Танцевать он по-прежнему не умел, девушка его немножко ненавидела (впрочем, у Гринграссов это вроде семейное — немножко ненавидеть весь мир), факультет, почти не скрываясь, сомневался в его душевном здоровье, а друзья и вовсе прямо обещали следить, чтобы он не сотворил чего непотребного — праздник, праздник. Если он выберется из подземелий, конечно — Снейп все эти дни до бала смотрел с многообещающей ненавистью.  
Где-то на полпути страдальцы Касси и Гарри встретились — не то чтобы в Хогвартсе было мало дорог от гриффиндорской башни до слизеринских подземелий, но и Уоррингтон, и Поттер приложили некоторые усилия, чтобы избежать людных мест. Гарри закономерно предполагал, что его точно кто-то да осмеет, а он хотел оставить это священное право мисс Гринграсс — нормально выглядеть в парадной мантии мог только чистокровный. Кассиус же вообще привык избегать людей — если за тобой иногда таскается Гринграсс, людям это только на пользу.  
— Привет, Поттер, — весело усмехнулся Кассиус — время еще было, а Поттер уже привычно имел несколько непонимающий и расхристанный вид. Вытащив запрятанные в карман сигареты и сняв с них невидимость — он совершенно по-детски прятал их от Паркинсона — он закурил. Малыш Гарри снова скорчил мордочку институтки, попавшей в припортовый бар. Уоррингтону было интересно, неужели у них там в башне никто не курит? Ну и сурова же МакГонагалл.   
— Уоррингтон, — нервно улыбнулся Поттер, запуская пальцы в свои не слишком опрятные лохмы и пытаясь их пригладить — он вообще выглядел сомнительно. Он, конечно, пытался пригладить волосы попеременно водой, гелем и какими-то чарами, но видимого эффекта не наблюдалось, а вот следы этих попыток были заметны невооруженным взглядом. Мантия же, как и три года назад, была для него чем-то неудобным, непривычным и путающимся в ногах. — Ты, кстати, выглядишь… очень, очень странно.  
— У вас на Гриффиндоре какой-то институт благородных девиц. «Странно». Как полный придурок, я знаю, — Кассиус все же не удержался, проведя рукой по очень непривычной голове. Там, где обычно пальцы встречали аврорский ежик, сегодня были жесткие и ломкие — особо здоровые волосы чарами не вырастишь — пряди, стянутые в низкий консервативный хвостик. — Но Паркинсону очень хотелось. Кстати, осторожнее там, в подземельях. А то он и тебя поймает. Вы же почти родственники теперь.  
— Родственники? С Паркинсоном? — несколько замороженно переспросил Гарри. — Я вроде не его сестру пригласил на бал.  
— Твое счастье. Малфоя он чуть до нервного тика не довел, — Уоррингтон невольно улыбнулся — братская забота в исполнении Паркинсона выглядела очень угрожающе. Он бы, пожалуй, на месте Малфоя поостерегся. Реймонд с возрастом стал адекватен почти во всем, но это «почти» точно не касалось его сестры. В отношении Панси он был почти параноидален. И очень, очень злобен. В смысле — Реймонд был даже опаснее, чем Гринграсс, а это о многом говорило. — Нет, я про то, что Гринграссы определенно предпочитают зеленоглазых брюнетов… Дафна и Реймонд, ты и Астория — тенденция, однако, — он задумчиво усмехнулся, подумав о том, что это утверждение станет аксиомой, если Лазарь придет с Сангре. Было бы очень забавно. — Серьезно, осторожнее.  
— Ага, а то в подземельях никто не услышит моих криков, — весьма иронично улыбнулся Поттер, поправляя очки.   
— Салазар завещал делать все тихо, так что первым заклинанием будет Силенсио, — очень серьезно сообщил ему Уоррингтон. — И да, малыш Потти, тебя там очень ждут. С цветами и здравицами. Малфой аж за три дня готовиться начал.  
— Дилетант, — ненатурально попытался изобразить снобскую мордашку Поттер — копировал, кажется, не Малфоя даже, а именно что Паркинсона. — Близнецы еще две недели назад предвещали тебе Ад, — судя по нервной, смущенной улыбке, Поттер выдал стратегическую гриффиндорскую тайну, и теперь мучился чувствами, известными любому предателю отчизны.   
Если бы Гарри хоть немного отвлекся от своих душевных терзаний и посмотрел на обстоятельства под другим углом, он бы уже давно понял, что кого-кого, а Уизли Кассиусу опасаться не стоит. Пламенная вражда первых лет, что была между ними, давно превратилась во вполне здоровое соперничество — друзьями от этого они не стали, но и деятельной ненависти больше не было. А потому Уоррингтон отмахнулся:  
— Я их шесть лет знаю, помилуй, они мне и Чистилища устроить не смогут, я слишком к ним привык.   
Он знал все приколы Уизли во всех их проявлениях. В конце концов, Слизерин был излюбленной экспериментальной группой близнецов — какая разница, что испытуемые согласия не давали? Одно время Бёрк с Флетчером и Уизли травили факультеты врага по три раза на неделе и не видели в том проблемы, а вот Кассиусу к четвертому курсу уже здорово надоело после каждого завтрака обнаруживать у себя патриотичную зеленую кожу, двухметровые щупальца, золоченые рога или кошачьи уши — или все это скопом. Но особой ненависти по этому поводу он не испытывал — липкие зеленые щупальца он мог получить и просто встав в пару с Флетчем на трансфигурации или не уследив за тем, что бросает в котел Майрон, не говоря уж о проклятиях Гринграсса, которые временами были не столько болезненными, сколько смешными. Касси вообще был стоиком.  
— И ты даже не будешь говорить мне, что со мной сделает Лазарь к концу вечера? — вдруг спросил Поттер. — Знаешь, у нас есть пара занимательных теорий на этот счет. Никогда не думал, что у Гермионы настолько богатая фантазия — она чего-то там начиталась о его семье.   
— Я думаю, эти теории бы понравились Темному Лорду, — хмыкнул Уоррингтон. — И нет, не буду — Лазарь же не Паркинсон. Я даже не уверен, что он подозревает о наличии у него каких-то там сестер. Даже я вломлю тебе сильнее, чем Гринграсс, если ты обидишь Асторию. Она милая девочка и одним паршивым вечером кормила меня сладким, за что я готов быть ее почетным старшим братом.   
— У меня есть подозрение, что мы встречались с двумя разными Асториями, — Кассиус понял, почему Поттер выглядит настолько лохматым — он в задумчивости начал ерошить волосы. — Если что — та, которую знаю я, пыталась меня проклясть минимум трижды. И никакого сладкого, — если бы на месте Уоррингтона был Бёрк, то он бы точно придумал что-нибудь двусмысленное насчет сладкого, но Кассиус только усмехнулся в ответ на «пыталась проклясть». Гринграсс. _Пыталась_ проклясть. Поттер явно не понимает, насколько Астория милая девочка. — Но я все еще не собирался ее обижать… — он неловко замялся и поспешно сменил тему: — Кстати, почему ты называешь Волдеморта… так?  
— Потому что если называть его Риддлом, придется объяснять собеседникам, что это за черт, если собеседник, конечно, не Паркинсон, — безмятежно откликнулся Кассиус. — Поттер, ну ты серьезно?   
— Да, — решительно кивнул гриффиндорец. Уоррингтон с интересом посмотрел на Поттера — ему определенно казалось забавным, как малыша Гарри шарашило от всепоглощающего доверия до паранойи, а вид у детеныша сейчас был именно что параноидальный.  
— Поттер, в этом нет никакой подоплеки. Это привычка. Ты, может, не заметил, но я со Слизерина. Хуже того — мой отец Пожиратель. У меня из окружения его Лордом не называет только Флетчер.   
Поттер — ну надо же! — на полном серьезе облегченно вздохнул. Такое чувство, будто он только сейчас задумался о том, а на самом ли деле Кассиус добрый или, не дай Мерлин, он не просто так называет Темного Лорда — Темным Лордом. Вдруг, ну просто например, Уоррингтон в сладких мечтах пытает грязнокровок? Нет, бред какой-то. Ведь он бы непременно признался в ответ на прямой вопрос, не правда ли? Мол, да, твои худшие подозрения верны, все, кто поминает Темнолордейшество всуе — определенно гитлерюгенд.   
— Если общаться с тобой некоторое время, Уоррингтон, то можно обнаружить, что у тебя довольно эмоциональное лицо. Так что я видел твою ухмылку, — Поттер вздохнул и снова взъерошил волосы. Уоррингтону определенно нравилось, как он начинал шутить, когда расслаблялся — не слишком тонко, но милая попытка. — Сойдёмся на том, что у меня пунктик? Мне даже объяснять этого не надо, — и демонстративно потер шрам.  
— Но выглядит все равно забавно, — еще шире улыбнулся Кассиус. — Издалека ты не выглядел таким невротиком, — Поттер явно попытался повторить за Снейпом то, как он задавал вопросы одними бровями и улыбочкой. — Что? Ты не самый незаметный человек, — Кассиус докурил сигарету и испепелил окурок слабеньким Инсендио — почему-то на фильтры плохо действовало Эванеско. — Возвращаясь к твоим проблемам — если мои дорогие софакультетники будут совсем уж доставать, беги к Бёрку. Если что, Бёрк в красном, не пропустишь.  
— Я, может, и невротик, но не настолько, — неловко пожал плечами Поттер. — И это было бы несколько неспортивно. Не скажу, чтобы тебе было, к кому бежать в нашей гостиной. Так что ради чистоты результата — никакого Бёрка.  
— Это бал, а не второй тур, малыш, — Кассиус не удержался и взъерошил Поттеру волосы — да ладно, его прическу было невозможно не испортить. Дернулся малолетний герой при этом как от хорошего подзатыльника.  
Они разошлись, и Уоррингтон еще успел подумать, что малыш Гарри как раз «настолько невротик». Он ведь был совершенно серьезен насчет Бёрка. Дорогие однокурсники Уоррингтона могли быть не менее неприятны, чем очаровательные гриффиндорцы, а Майрон был одним из немногих людей, кто стал бы вытаскивать Поттера из задницы, в которую он сам себя загнал с полным осознанием последствий. Конечно, не безвозмездно, но довольно охотно — Бёрку вообще нравилось иметь влиятельных должников. А Поттер был бы просто звездой его коллекции.   
Нужно сказать, насчет близнецов Уоррингтон совершенно точно не ошибался. Ловушек в коридоре, ведущем в гриффиндорскую башню, и правда было достаточно, и были они порождением больного рассудка, и были они разнообразны — будто Уизли в складчину подкупили Флетчера и Гринграсса, чтобы Кассиусу стало по-настоящему хорошо. Самое сладкое было в том, что заклинания были именные, так что трещало и искрило под ногами у одного Уоррингтона — мимопроходящие гриффиндорцы только восторженно хихикали и перешептывались. Но Кассиусу то хихиканье — в спину не бьют, и ладно.  
Все же Кассиус и правда достаточно знал близнецов, чтобы заранее наложенные чары справились с большей частью их сомнительных приколов. Если у тебя хорошая память и богатый опыт, все эти свернутые Фурункулюсы, Таранталегры и Риктусемпры можно предусмотреть и предотвратить, а с более редкими чарами справится такой же редкий аналог перманентной Финиты и самопалевный щит, сбитый из пары модификаций Протего еще в прошлом году. Конечно, волшебство быстро выдыхается, но ничто не мешает его периодически подновлять, просто добавляя сил в истощающийся конструкт, тут даже палочка не нужна, хватит хорошего самоконтроля и ощущения чар. Для дуэли этот прием с наложенными заранее чарами не сгодится — там сила ударов больше и сами удары сильнее, чары сметет в первые же секунды — но вот взломщики проклятий нередко пользуются подобным.   
Несколько то ли сглазов, то ли чар все же прошли, заставляя Кассиуса шипеть сквозь зубы ругательства и перебирать отменяющие чары — заявиться к Данбар с незабудками, растущими из-за воротника мантии, было бы забавно, но не к месту. Близнецы явно пытались обскакать Кассиуса на ниве отложенной трансфигурации, и тут Уоррингтон даже заинтересовался, позволив заклинанию пройтись по его руке вверх. Змеиная чешуя вышла у Уизли очень качественно — блескучая, ярко-зеленая — но довольно легко поддалась обратной трансформации.  
Что-то еще взяла на себя парадная мантия — такие вещи обычно зачаровывали от всякого исчезновения и перекрашивания, да и отложенная трансфигурация на прошитую рунами ткань особо не действовала.   
В итоге Кассиус по-настоящему вляпался только в какую-то недолговечную версию Коньюктивитуса — даже расстроиться не успел, как боль и темнота в глазах отступили, даже гноя на ресницах не осталось — и странноватую модификацию Калворио. Уоррингтон не представлял, что именно должно было у него выпадать по мнению близнецов — стрижку-то он носил почти под «ноль» еще курса со второго, как раз с тех пор, как Уизли выучили эти милые чары. Остальные как-то боролись, на Гринграсса сглазы, если не вбухать в них кучу сил, и вовсе действовали из рук вон плохо, а вот Кассиус даже не пытался. Так что сейчас он даже не сразу вспомнил, как Калворио отменяется — как раз успел облысеть на один висок. Ей-Мерлин, только постфактум понял, что надо было просто подождать и выбросить вылезший с корнями позорный хвостик в окно. Отложив это на потом, Кассиус на ходу вытряхнул выпавшие пряди и дальше привычно делал вид, что так и надо. Все же именно каменными лицом он славен.   
Кассиус уж совсем уверился, что нормально вечер начинается — он всерьез опасался некрасивой дуэли на подступах к башне — но тут мироздание в очередной раз решило, что Уоррингтон слишком много хочет.   
С ним случился Кормак Маклаген, а это был один из тех людей, с которыми Касси даже при большом желании бы не договорился. Обычно пятикурсник-гриффиндорец мелко злобствовал где-то за спиной, предпринимал жалкие попытки быть таким же смешным и опасным, как Уизли, и методично портил жизнь его брату, что Уоррингтон воспринимал философски — не он первый считает, что, сделав другому плохо, ты сам будешь хорош.   
Отстраненно размышляя, Маклаген чем-то походил на растерявшего чувство собственного достоинства и лоск Паркинсона — тоже самоуверенный, тоже обожающий себя, тоже исключительно красивый. Только у Реймонда к самолюбованию были привешены довольно значимые качества — вдобавок к красоте, он был умен и харизматичен — а вот старину Кормака просто мама в детстве перехвалила, из-за чего Кассиус почти сочувствовал ему. Сложно мальчику в жизни будет с таких размеров эго, не подкрепленным ничем, кроме смазливой мордашки.   
Уоррингтон и вовсе игнорировал бы его на постоянной основе, как игнорировал кучу слишком всерьез воспринявших славные дела Салазара гриффиндорцев и хаффлпаффцев, но Маклаген, стоило ему обнаружить себя в компании, еще и агитировал на боевые действия. В одиночку-то он бы на такое, понятно дело, не пошел. Может, Слизерин был не самым популярным факультетом в школе, но именно эта непопулярность в сочетании с классическим образованием давали его ученикам фору в боевке — сложно не стать хоть сколько-нибудь знающим дуэлянтом, если тебя с первого курса лупят все, кому не лень. И Кормак, каким бы идиотом он не был, знал, что Уоррингтон на голову выше него в драке — ну, или, если быть точным, просто выучил, как собачка Павлова. Но в компании-то совсем другое дело!  
Начал, конечно, с низкопробных оскорблений, каких постыдился бы и слизеринский первокурсник:  
— Ого, кто это у нас тут? Тролль вышел из подземелий! — Кассиус мазнул по нему взглядом, каким большой пес смотрит на мелкую брехливую шавку, тут же сосредоточив свое внимание на диспозиции. Четверо неумных юнцов полукругом, не старше пятого курса, смешанный состав — тут тебе и Гриффиндор, и Когтевран, и Хаффлпафф. Маклаген буквально притягивал гниловатых парней отовсюду и, наверняка, только пресловутая «идейная чистота» не позволила ему подцепить кого-нибудь в меру отвратительного со Слизерина. Кассиус своему факультету не льстил и знал, что таких везде достаточно — просто на Слизерине их за выходки, какие позволял себе Кормак, били смертным боем.   
— Парни, а оно вообще умеет разговаривать?  
Дуэлинг поставлен только у когтевранца — академический, у частного учителя, слишком характерно выпрямленная спина и чуть заведенная назад рука. Только вот тут не Европейский дуэльный турнир, а школьная драка, которых вороненок явно видел немного. Иначе бы хоть палочку нормально взял, а не позерским обратным хватом. Кормак-то со своим гриффиндорским другом — МакЭвоем, вроде, еще один позор Шотландии — уже взяли Касси на прицел. Хаффлпаффец сомневается, но палочка в руках.  
— Надо бы вернуть это тупое животное его владельцу, — Кассиус заинтересованно посмотрел на Кормака — ему было очень любопытно, как гриффиндорец собрался это провернуть.   
Вообще, что хорошо в школьных драках, так это бесконечные оскорбления. Людям в большинстве своем требуется некоторое время, чтобы накрутить себя и перейти к агрессивной фазе. И, как правило, все участники перепалки точно знают, что драка начнется именно сейчас — накал-то нарастает постепенно. А Маклаген так и не усвоил, что с Кассиусом это не работает. Наверное, потому, что Паркинсон и Бёрк любили словесные перепалки, и он не мешал им развлекаться.   
При численном превосходстве первая реакция на резкие движения оппонента — не щит, а заклинание, что, в общем-то, верно. Четыре проклятия нервных подростков проломили бы Протего Кассиуса, даже успей он выставить заклинание, учитывая невеликое расстояние между ним и нападающими. Уоррингтон и не пытался, просто упал вниз, как подрубленный, и прямо из этого положения приложив всех четверых веерным Инкарцеро по ногам. Жаль, кроющей по площади модификации Ступефая или Петрификуса нет.   
Следующим заклинанием он стянул колдовскую веревку, отчего все четверо попадали на пол, ругаясь, путаясь и теряя палочки. Что-то отчетливо хрустнуло, и Кассиус только понадеялся, что это была кость. Сломанная палочка могла превратить четырех идиотов в неведомую хрень, сделавшую бы честь и Ньярлатотепу.   
Из всей компании палочка осталась только у когтевранца, и он вполне здраво рассудил не трогать веревку, тратя время, а, прикрывшись Маклагеном, швырнул в Кассиуса обезоруживающее — очень быстро, что делало ему честь, даже не размениваясь на попытки привстать. Его наверняка учили невербальным, но вот колдовать в спокойной обстановке и когда тебя угрожают натянуть по полной — немного разные вещи. А вербальный Экспелиармус — штука долгая, так что Касси отработанно прикрылся зеркальным Протего. Вложенной когтевранцем силы хватило, чтобы отбитые чары протащили связку идиотов несколько метров по полу. Вот уж сила есть, ума не надо. Попади это обезоруживающее в Кассиуса — не обошлось бы без вывихнутых пальцев. А так — вообще-то не предназначенное для того заклятие почти вырубило Маклагена. Правильно когтевранец им прикрылся. Очухался МакЭвой, явно разозлившись, и вполне себе осознанно попытался рвануть к себе палочку — большинство чистокровных предпочитают отработать два-три простейших заклинания на беспалочковом уровне, и первым в этом список попадает Акцио. Кассиус мог бы ему помешать, но предпочел снова закрыться щитом от еще одного сильного заклинания когтевранца, в этот раз не став отправлять его назад. Не калечить же Маклагена за то, что его друг предпочитает не тратить время на Протего, а прикрываться павшими товарищами. Щит принял и слабенькое проклятие МакЭвоя. Хаффлпаффец, как и Маклаген, присутствовали чисто номинально — одного вырубило, другой баюкал вывернутую при падении ногу и был безучастен к миру.   
Будь у МакЭвоя и когтевранца какой-никакой опыт, они бы разделили нападение и защиту на двоих, как делается в любой нормальной связке, но оба предпочитали атаковать. Может, кого другого они просто загнали бы под щит сплошным потоком заклинаний, а дальше только резервами мериться, и в иной ситуации Касси был бы совсем не против такого исхода — он мог держать Протего до полного истощения придурков. Когтевранец вон лупил чуть ли не боевой силы Экспульсо и Ступефай — таким грудину проломить можно, если с близкого расстояния — так что быстро выдохнется.   
Но сегодня Кассиус немного спешил, поэтому, закрывшись чарами помощнее — обычно невидимая линза призрачно засияла от вбуханной силы — он просто вздернул Левиосой всех четверых, подвесив их вниз головой, как связку рыбы. И, пока даже когтевранец был дезориентирован, спутал их в кокон еще одним Инкарцеро — в первый раз-то так было не сделать из-за низкой стартовой позиции.  
— Оставить бы вас здесь и подождать, пока вы станете прекрасными бабочками, а не мелкими садовыми вредителями, — сказал Касси, демонстративно отряхивая руки. Не то, чтобы он успел запачкаться, просто жест красивый. — Но лучше я оставлю вас где-нибудь, где близнецы Уизли смогут объяснить вам, что вы позор родного факультета и всего Хогвартса. Вам самим не стыдно проигрывать четыре к одному? — вот в такие моменты и задумываешься, что молодое поколение какое-то вялое. Уизли бы при тех же исходных вмуровали бы Кассиуса в стену, а против такой же веселой парочки — скажем, Касси и Флетчера — долго бы и безрезультатно, но со вкусом дуэлировали. Победителя, традиционно, определяли по тому, чей декан разнимал их первым.   
Кассиус подобрал лежащие на полу палочки и неспешно направился к гриффиндорской гостиной, левитацией волоча за собой отборно матерящийся кокон. Матерился, как ни странно, не МакЭвой и не чуть очухавшийся Маклаген, а когтевранец. Хорошо так, с чувством, обильно мешая английский, гаэлик — и почему-то немецкий.   
Кассиус насмешливо подумал, что это сойдет за подношение прекрасной деве. Не голова дракона, конечно — ну так и Данбар из рода существ, которые именно что мертвых людишек оценят.   
У самой гостиной он чиркнул по горлу Сонорусом и весело крикнул недовольной Толстой Даме в лицо:   
— Уизли! Уизли, я вам подопытных принес!   
— Пароль, — ледяным тоном потребовала привратница.  
— Уизли! — весомо повторил Кассиус так, что, должно быть, его слышали пролетом ниже. Это точно не было паролем, но картина отъехала, явив миру круглоглазого и растрепанного почище Поттера Рональда Уизли, который посмотрел на Кассиуса, будто собирался заорать «враг у ворот». — Другие Уизли, — уточнил Кассиус, а потом снял заклинание и не слишком ласково швырнул под ноги рыжему связанных идиотов. Держать такой вес простой Левиосой было довольно утомительно, а более специализированных левитирующих чар Кассиус навскидку не помнил. Уизли, конечно, не прекрасная дева, но вышло забавно — Рональд посмотрел на Уоррингтона с опасливым восторгом. — Чудесный вечер, Рональд, не находишь?   
— Это что, Маклаген, МакЭвой, Аббот и Долиш? — изумленно уточнил Уизли, неуважительно потрогав своего однокурсника носком ботинка. Видимо, Кормак был непопулярен даже на родном факультете.   
— Так ты еще сын аврора? — иронично уточнил Кассиус у шипящего ругательства когтевранца. — Бедный твой отец… Природа на тебе отдохнула, — Уоррингтон вообще-то не любил издеваться над людьми и прощал окружающим любые закидоны, но ему совсем не понравилось, как Долиш вел себя в бою. Да, он наверняка знал, что Кассиус не станет использовать серьезные заклинания, но сам факт — прикрылся дружком. — Эти господа, мистер Уизли, были очень, очень плохими мальчиками сегодня. И еще худшими дуэлянтами.  
— Ты напал первым! — рявкнул когтевранец.  
— Ну, вы должны были этого ожидать, когда лезли к слизеринцу с обнаженными палочками. Ей-Мерлин, папа не учил тебя, что надо сначала бить, а потом называть противника троллем? А то достали оружие, будто просто хотели помериться, у кого из нас больше… — Кассиус презрительно хмыкнул — не смешная шутка, но юноши обиделись. — Главное не размер, а умение им пользоваться, дети мои.   
Из-за спины Уизли показалась Данбар, сверкнув в полутьме прохода этими своими хищными глазами, и протянула:  
— Уоррингтон, ты умеешь эффектно появиться. Ронни, может, оставишь нас? — Уизли пожал плечами в жесте точно промеж «пусть земля тебе будет пухом» и «умри, предательница» и исчез за портретом. — Ты мог бы позвать меня, а не Уизли.   
— Вдруг бы ты сочла меня слишком заинтересованным? — не удержался от улыбки Уоррингтон, протягивая ей руку.   
Фей Данбар вышла к нему навстречу из полутьмы, усмехающаяся уголками рта, выглядящая чуть старше, чем ей положено по возрасту, в винно-красном платье и с распущенными по плечам волосами — она явно и не пыталась соорудить какую-нибудь немыслимую прическу, как большинство девиц. Почему-то Уоррингтон счел это милой деталью, но предпочел свои чувства по этому поводу вообще никак не осмысливать.   
Не сказать, чтобы Данбар была красивейшей из дев, виденных Кассиусом за вечер. Не в первой двадцатке даже. Определённо, ее нечеловеческий предок был далёк от пленительных вейл, и Данбар это знала — она не пыталась притвориться лунной девой, как француженка. Она была не из тех людей, которых может как-то преобразить правильно подобранная одежда или прическа — как и Кассиус — а потому он не ожидал чудес. Но Уоррингтон никогда и не считал, что красота что-то решает. Точно не для него.   
Данбар со спокойным гриффиндорским бесстрашием вложила руку в его протянутую ладонь и этого было более, чем достаточно. Она знала, на что шла, и ничуть не волновалась по поводу последствий.   
— Значит, ты вырубил четверых? — с нежнейшей улыбочкой спросила она — так улыбаются пираньи.   
Долиш снова ожил и зашипел что-то про «пожирательскую подстилку» — банальности, в общем. Фей улыбнулась еще шире, показав зубы, а потом приложила всех четверых какой-то странной невербаликой. Очень сильно, как для четверокурсницы.  
— Нет, — педантично заметил Кассиус. — Я не вырубил ни одного, я их просто связал. Вот ты их вырубила. Это что, какая-то разновидность Петрификуса? Только вот сетовал, что веерного каста не существует, а ты сразу всех…  
— О, нет, — Данбар чинно положила руку ему на локоть и они пошли вперед. — Это общая анестезия. Знаешь, медчарами можно здорово покалечить… Как тебе дуэль, кстати?  
— Как очень плохой секс, — честно сказал Кассиус — у него не было ощущения, что с Данбар нужно держаться исключительно благовоспитанно. — Быстро и скучно. Я даже не дошел до трансфигурации… Впрочем, сейчас исправлю это упущение, — он вытащил палочку и в одну очень длинную, слитную фразу оживил одну из небольших горгулий под потолком. Данбар заинтересованно протянула руку и погладила спрыгнувшую на пол тварюшку по уродливой морде. — Не подумай, что я пытаюсь произвести впечатление — весь коридор у вашей башни обвешан Ужастиками Умников Уизли. Именными, конечно же. Не помню, говорят это на четвертом курсе или нет, но такие ловушки здорово срабатывают на анимирующую трансфигурацию — силы-то вкладывается немерено, вот ловушки и принимают ожившую игрушку за меня.  
— Может, и говорят, я не люблю трансфигурацию, — Данбар проводила поковылявшую вперед горгулью взглядом. — Почему ты не сделал так на пути сюда? Я имею в виду, вряд ли ты сам оставил один висок лысым и глаза у тебя... очень странные. В плохом смысле этого слова, конечно же.  
— Я мог бы соврать, что спешил, но на самом деле это было бы неспортивно по отношению к стараниям Уизли. Я и так обошел большую часть их ловушек, кроме Коньюктивитуса и Калворио. Ну, или того, что я принимаю за Коньюктивитус, — Кассиус задумчиво потер веко. Он бы не отказался от более точного описания, что не так с глазами, но почему-то ему казалось, что Данбар воспринимает реальность несколько иначе, нежели обычный человек. Наверняка какая-нибудь извращенная иллюзия в обычном стиле Уизли — главное, потом не забыть избавиться от нее. А то Уоррингтон имел свойство забывать о таких вещах, если они не слишком мешали жить. Как-то несколько дней ходил с летающими за спиной летучими мышами, пока Снейп не счел это личным оскорблением. — И я думал, фейри — мастера преобразований.  
— У меня совсем нет способностей. По правде, МакГонагалл говорит, что в моем случае способности принимают отрицательное значение — когда меня просили превратить мышь в табакерку… ну, в общем, не оставалось ни мыши, ни табакерки, ни стола, ни плиток пола под столом, — девушка чуть склонила голову и усмехнулась. — Не все фейри, как говорится. Хотя трансфигурация — это по меньшей мере эффектно. Если бы ты хотел произвести впечатление, то стоило бы производить его именно так. Первый раз вижу оживление статуй. Когда-нибудь думал, как быстро девушка падет к твоим ногам, если вместо совы ей письмо принесет замковая горгулья?  
— Не хочу тебя разочаровывать, — рассмеялся Кассиус, — но не выйдет — не могу держать анимацию на большом расстоянии, я же не Дамблдор. У меня радиус — метров пятнадцать-двадцать. На самом деле, я не думал о девушках. Это же подраздел боевой трансфигурации. Может доставить кучу проблем противнику — крупную зачарованную статую очень сложно снести заклинанием. Я уж не говорю о по-настоящему больших оживленных монументах или земляных големах, к примеру. Вообще, боевая анимирующая трансфигурация — уникальная вещь, по сути, единственный полностью законный на настоящий момент способ создания небольшой армии. Некромантию и химерологию ведь Министерство исключило — да и черт с ними, Дамблдор в сорок пятом доказал, что сотня статуй при хорошем кукольнике может перебить несколько тысяч инфери и химер. Знаешь, он тогда сначала трансфигурировал, а потом вывел на поле монумент размером с Колосса Родосского, и, думаю, это действительно было впечатляюще, — Уоррингтон понял, что далековато зашел по пути любимой темы и поспешил свернуть разглагольствования — вот за это ведь его девушки и не жаловали. — Куда сильнее горгульи размером с кошку, — смущенно закончил он.  
— Ну, я не могу и того, а выглядит очень эффектно — лучше превращений МакГонагалл в кошку, как по мне. Немножко завидую, — горгулья как раз до пронзительного визга напугала какую-то гриффиндорскую младшекурсницу, так что Кассиус отлично понял, чему конкретно завидует Данбар. — И, знаешь, чтобы ты потом не думал, как бы поделикатнее спросить — динни ши.  
— Я бы и не подумал спрашивать, это же твое дело, — пожал плечами Уоррингтон, заработав одобрительный смешок и короткую улыбочку девочки. Кассиус напряг свои вообще-то невеликие познания в существах, припоминая, кто вообще такие динни ши, но быстро сдался. — К тому же я все равно не понял, кто это конкретно.  
— Рыцарь-фейри, — пожала острыми плечами Данбар. — Никаких тебе радостей, только оружейная магия в крови — веришь, все заклинания выходят боевыми, вон, даже медчары,— и снова коротко рассмеялась. — Кажется, очень соответствует мнению о Гриффиндоре.   
— И к тому же говорит в том, что мои благородные предки резали твоих благородных предков, — немного по-новому взглянул на нее Кассиус — не как на молодую баньши или деву-корриган, а как на внучку рыцаря-фейри, каковые в свое время трепали землю Британии сильнее, чем Грин-де-вальд и Волдеморт вместе взятые. Без вражды взглянул — просто за ее будничным «динни ши» скрывалась такая же тяжелая родовая память, как за кассиусовым «мой отец — Пожиратель смерти». Ну и, конечно, иначе увидел ее движения и ее манеру смотреть. Тень того, как она будет двигаться и смотреть через десять, через двадцать лет, когда станет больше «зеленой кровью», чем человеком.  
— О, ну тогда мы уже дважды враги, — весело улыбнулась Данбар. — Ты нравишься мне все больше.  
— В том смысле, что это прекрасный повод никогда больше не встречаться? — несколько неловко пошутил Уоррингтон. — Ну, или, по меньшей мере, игнорировать друг друга, раз уж по трагичному стечению обстоятельств мы учимся в одной школе. К слову, надеюсь, тебе действительно пошло на пользу то, что я пригласил тебя.  
— Конечно. Меня так мило игнорируют в гостиной. Лучший подарок на Рождество.  
— Вообще, я немного опасался, что тебя начнут травить.  
— Это же Гриффиндор, Уоррингтон. Бойкот — _худшее_ наказание по их меркам, — Данбар безмятежно усмехнулась. — Один вечер страданий — и я буду свободна как минимум до конца года.  
Фей оказалась удивительно улыбчивой и смешливой — не как кокетничающие девчонки, а просто от природы. Если у Гринграсса был впечатляющий по своим масштабам набор человеконенавистнических гримас, то Данбар могла похвастаться исключительным разнообразием смешков и улыбок — она вообще могла не говорить. При лишенном интонаций голосе, она отлично передавала эмоции этими своими бесчисленными улыбочками.   
Кажется, она воспринимала Кассиуса так же, как он воспринимал весь этот Святочный бал — как необходимое зло. Данбар разговаривала без неохоты или сухого холодка, но Уоррингтон прекрасно ощущал ту же самую отстраненность, что и у Гринграсса, минус агрессия, плюс какое-никакое умение общаться. Есть внешний мир и есть Данбар — они не особо встречаются. Не сказать даже, чтобы ей была неприятна его компания. Данбар было просто все равно — от нее так и веяло равнодушием под тонкой масочкой вежливого дружелюбия, каковое она, кажется, считала своей святой обязанностью на этот вечер. Правильный ход мысли: если ее дорогие софакультетники будут видеть, что она с Уоррингтоном вполне себе мила, то предвкушаемый остракизм будет глубже и прочувствованней.   
В холл они спустились незамеченными, там было на кого посмотреть и без Данбар и Уоррингтона.  
Сангре, прекраснейшая из слизеринских дев, шла по холлу королевой, и ее несколько старомодное свинцово-черное платье с тугим корсетом и серебряные лилии в волосах собирали завистливые взгляды менее роскошных девочек. И даже Уоррингтон почувствовал, как его взяло за сердце — что уж говорить о менее устойчивых юношах. Но под руку ее вел хрупкий юноша в изящном, ртутно-сером фраке, выглядящий, как фарфоровая статуэтка, а если уж Сангре выбрала — она выбрала, вопрос закрыт. Уоррингтону почудилось в его лице что-то смутно знакомое, но это «смутно знакомое» чудилось ему в лицах всех чистокровных. Должно быть, француз — в Дурмстранге таких не встретишь, а старшие курсы Хогвартса Кассиус знал довольно хорошо. Другое замечательно и удивительно: глаза Сангре, обращенные только к спутнику, сияли, и вообще эти двое выглядели, как заговорщики. Чем-то это Уоррингтона согрело.   
Как и внезапный Поттер, ведущий под ручку алеющую щеками Асторию Гринграсс. Ей-Мерлин, выражение лица Малфоя того стоило. Парадную мантию Поттер, конечно, носить не умел, но природная ловкость компенсировала попытки наступить на подол, а перекосившееся лицо идеологического врага и вовсе заставляло сиять, выпячивать цыплячью грудку и совершенно по-детски пакостно улыбаться. Астория и вовсе изобразила ледяную леди в стиле своей старшей сестренки, смерив Драко и Панси взглядом «а что это за презренные люди рядом с прекрасной мной?» Вся та, знаете ли, гамма чувств, которую может выдать в момент триумфа хорошо воспитанная тринадцатилетняя девочка при виде мальчика, в которого почти влюблена, и «удачливой соперницы». Достаточно, чтобы Драко оценил высокомерность ее личика, но недостаточно для того, чтобы это было смешно. Малфой провожал ее долгим взглядом — все же девочка и правда была прекрасна, строго на свой возраст, никакой вульгарности, чистая и легкая в бело-голубом шелке, делающем из нее настоящую сильфиду. Не при Паркинсоне будь сказано, но она была куда большей леди в этот момент, чем Панси, розовая и кружевная.  
— У тебя исключительно красивый друг, — вдруг сказала Данбар, тронув его за локоть и кивнув куда-то в сторону со странной улыбкой. Конечно же, она говорила о Паркинсоне, которого Уоррингтон в парадном не застал — и сейчас Кассиусу стало почти больно дышать от взгляда на него. Да, _исключительно_.  
Паркинсон и Дафна оба были в кремовых, почти белых, мантиях традиционно-строгого кроя: стоячие воротнички под горло, узкие рукава, никакой вышивки, никакого кружева, никаких декоративных деталей и практически отсутствующие украшения — только простой перстень-печатка у Паркинсона и серьги без камней у Гринграсс. Обычно маги столь старомодно одевались лишь на свадьбах.   
Конечно, это было просто исключительно паркинсовского стиля эпатирование магглорожденных и прочих либералов. Не такое наглое и толстое, как у Бёрка, который шел в лоб и в разнос, но совершенно однозначное: на фоне Флетчера, Грина и Монтегю в маггловских, пусть и образца века девятнадцатого, фраках, да что там, на фоне Девис и Пьюси в куда более современных мантиях, Паркинсон и Гринграсс были — колдовские традиции во плоти, оскорбляющие особенно чувствительных либералов одними своими манерами и обликом. Они были настолько чужды любым маггловским веяниям, насколько это вообще возможно — они были _колдуны_.  
Впрочем, многие их стоили: и Лестрейндж, и Фоули, и, внезапно, Гринграсс. Неизвестно когда возникший в холле Лазарь удивил Уоррингтона, как какого-нибудь магглорожденного удивил бы маг, пришедший на бал с русалкой. Кассиус не знал, какими карами угрожал ему Снейп и как заклинал, но Лазарус Гринграсс выглядел не просто человеком, а вполне себе соответствовал своему бесполезному, но приятному лордовскому титулу — серая мантия, явившийся из небытия родовой перстень, волосы заплетены в косу. Перчатки, какие традиционно носили взрослые малефики, чтобы запечатать дар в обществе — раньше Лазарь был слишком нестабилен для таких вещей, мог вообще без рук остаться.  
Гринграсс безошибочно поймал его взглядом с другого конца холла, прищурился на Данбар, нехорошо кривя рот.  
— Ты это про Лазаря, а не про Реймонда, не так ли? — прикрыл глаза Уоррингтон, и Фей согласно усмехнулась:   
— Конечно. Просто очаровательный парень. На сприггана похож, — Данбар с интересом следила за тем, как Лазарь неспешно подбирается все ближе.   
— Напомни, почему ты не считаешь симпатичным меня, при столь специфичных вкусах?   
— Потому что ты совсем не специфичный, — в тон ему ответила Фей, а потом вдруг решительно шагнула навстречу Лазарю, выпрямившись и сцепив руки за спиной. Резко перестав замечать других людей, они рассматривали друг друга, абсолютно одинаковым жестом по-птичьи наклонив головы.   
Это была странная, очень странная картина — то, как они плавно сблизились, как Фей присела в механическом, ломком реверансе и сказала что-то, в ответ на что Лазарь дернул половиной лица, будто в невротическом спазме. У Уоррингтона возникли смутные и нехорошие ассоциации с книззлами перед дракой — не то чтобы у них был хоть один повод драться — и он уже был готов влезть точно между ними, но тут Данбар обернулась и прошелестела:  
— Уоррингтон, оставь, ничего не происходит... На меня «дурной глаз» не действует, знаешь же, — и снова посмотрела на Лазаря — последнюю фразу она адресовала именно Гринграссу. Тот понял, презрительно фыркнул, мазнув по Данбар таким взглядом, каким обычно смотрел на мертвых сов, а потом снова поймал взгляд Кассиуса и поднял на уровень груди руки в перчатках. Мол, убивать — это не сегодня, отложим на потом, сегодня я мил и обходителен.   
— Кэс, нет, — внезапно проскрежетал он и сделал ладонью такой жест, будто намекал: «Мешаешь, иди нахуй». Будь Уоррингтону хоть сколько-нибудь интересна Данбар — или Гринграсс, если рассуждать масштабно — он бы обиделся. А так он даже рассмеялся и отступил на шаг, шутливо поднимая руки. Данбар подошла к Гринграссу еще ближе, о чем-то заговорив, и они снова стали выглядеть откровенно ненормально — слишком напряженные, с застывшими лицами и немигающими глазами.  
— Касси, детка, я сплю и вижу странный сон, или это действительно Гринграсс при большом стечении народа уводит у тебя девушку? — раздался из-за спины веселый голос Бёрка.  
— Я бы сказал, что все куда хуже — девушка уводит у меня Гринграсса, — задумчиво заметил Уоррингтон, оборачиваясь. — О, Уизли, спонсоры моих бед и мучений, — близнецы, стоящие по обе стороны от горделивого и пафосного Бёрка, польщенно ухмыльнулись. Кассиус подозрительно прищурился на них — у него мгновенно возникли некоторые подозрения.  
Потому что Бёрк и близнецы Уизли выжигали сетчатку своими абсолютно идентичными алыми мантиями, и было очевидно, в чем тут соль.  
— Уизли, я знал, знал, что не просто так все эти годы вы с Бёрком пытались аннигилировать друг друга, — Уизли переглянулись с Бёрком и весело рассмеялись. — Это было начало большой и чистой любви… Ты что, умудрился пригласить их обоих?  
— А кто еще в этом замке может оценить мое великолепное чувство юмора и чувство стиля? — пафосно наморщил нос Майрон.  
— Ну, я думал на Лестрейнджа. Знаешь, рыжий психопат, которому нечего терять.  
— Как ты смеешь, презренный! — в притворном возмущении воскликнул левый Уизли. — Лестрейндж — рыжый?! Он оскорбляет само понятие рыжины! Он же гнедой!   
— Кстати, о гнедых — я пытался пригласить кентавра, — вставил Бёрк.   
— В ваших мантиях и я бы стал рыжим, — хмыкнул Уоррингтон, никак не прокомментировав кентавров — у Майрона бывали странные фантазии, и всегда сохранялась вероятность, что кентавр мог еще и согласиться. Кассиус в красках представил Бёрка, невозмутимо въезжающего в зал на белом кентавре и поющего рождественские гимны. Картина была бы сюрреалистичной, если бы речь шла не о Майроне.  
— А еще Крама и двух неизвестных мне болгар, Лестрейнджа, Пьюси, Снейпа, тритона из озера, акромантула и Гринграсса. Гринграсса трижды, — педантично перечислил Бёрк. — Потом он меня проклял, и я понял, что мы не созданы друг для друга.  
— Снейпа? Серьезно? — вскинул брови Уоррингтон.  
— Я думал, ты потребуешь сатисфакции за Гринграсса… — проворчал Бёрк. — Ладно, насчет Снейпа я соврал, я ж не сумасшедший.   
— Ты приглашал акромантула — я сильно сомневаюсь в твоем душевном здоровье, — резонно заметил Кассиус, развлечения ради пытаясь вспомнить, можно ли пригласить акромантула на бал по регламенту. Формально, арахниды были разумны, но ведь и призраки разумны, и портреты, а с ними нельзя — иначе бы Бёрк пришел с Пивзом. — Вы так и будете втроем?  
— Нет, — хихикнул один из близнецов. — То есть идея была отличная, но по регламенту нельзя. Вот если бы мы были сиамскими близнецами…  
— Не то чтобы мы не пытались! — добавил другой. — Оцени жертвенность, ради Бёрка, лучшего из наших врагов, мы готовы были на вечерок стать дицефалами.  
— Но представь себе падение уровня образования — книги о трансмутации человека у нас выдаются только под подпись Дамблдора, — трагично закончил Бёрк. Кассиус подумал, что «падение уровня образования» произошло ровно с того момента, когда юный Том Риддл увлёкся «рискованными преобразованиями» — Дамблдор наверняка не хотел продолжения истории. А после того, как Бёрк открыл для себя прелести трансфигурации и трансмутации человека, из Запретной секции должны были исчезнуть последние книги по этой теме, если они затрагивали эту область глубже, чем шуточное отращивание рогов или перекрашивание кожи. Нужно сказать, в данный момент Кассиус был Дамблдору почти благодарен — с Бёрка бы сталось действительно попытаться срастить близнецов. — Так что официально я с Форджем. Или с Дредом. Мы еще не решили. Представляешь, эти ничтожные до последнего не верили, что я торжественно открою с ними бал! Они сомневались в моей порочной страсти к рыжим!   
— Но отказать не могли, — хором заявили Уизли. — Это же шалость года!   
— Впервые МакГонагалл и Снейп будут единодушны в том, что мы отвратительные мелкие ублюдки, — весело поддержал их Бёрк. — А выражения вашей матушки, когда она пришлет вам громовещатель, я вообще запишу и буду хранить у сердца.  
— О, лучше запиши выражения Ронни, когда он поймет, что мы перешли на темную сторону силы.  
— Элементарная математика говорит нам, что, раз вас двое — это я продался идеологическому врагу…  
Кассиус понял, что этим троим собеседник не нужен — они просто репетировали спектакль, который собирались закатить перед восторженными массами. И он уже был готов оттаскивать Данбар от Гринграсса — или Гринграсса от Данбар — но тут явилась МакГонагалл, железной рукой вылавливая чемпионов и требуя у прочих привести себя в надлежащий вид. Бёрка и близнецов она увидела, но, на горе свое, не заподозрила в дурном. Чопорная шотландка, дочь священника — ее ждал интересный вечер.  
Данбар возникла рядом с ним так, будто аппарировала, и быстро улыбнулась — в уголке ее губ был след крови, а волосами она ловко и небрежно прикрыла такой же след на шее, тянущийся от уха. Кассиус автоматически вытер кровь с ее кожи, но спрашивать не стал. Все же она не выглядела проклятой или хотя бы расстроенной.  
— Мне просто было любопытно — быстро ли он меня достанет, — почти беззвучно шепнула она, пока они шли следом за МакГонагалл. — Вряд ли мне выпал бы другой шанс на ненависть самого сильного малефика поколения.  
— Ты — мазохистка, — так же тихо заметил Уоррингтон.   
— Я люблю риск, а не боль, — беззвучно рассмеялась Данбар. — Просто иногда совпадает.  
На месте рандеву уже были Крам и Грейнджер, которая переживала тот же сладостный миг триумфа, что и маленькая Астория, а также дорогой братец Тён с француженкой. Уоррингтон-младший демонстрировал отвратительный уровень окклюменции и то и дело бросал на вейлу нежные взгляды, отчего руки Кассиуса зачесались отрезвить его прямо сейчас. Но нет, нет, отец еще курсе эдак на третьем стребовал с Касси обещание не перебарщивать с опекой и позволить малышу Тёну собирать все свои грабли. Может, чему и научится.   
Чемпионы Дурстранга и Шармбатона с почти одинаковым удивлением посмотрели на Данбар, а Кассиус лишь вблизи понял, насколько же разнятся вейла и гриффиндорская динни ши. Флёр Делакур была хороша, кто спорит, она выбивала дух и порабощала разум, но удивительным образом именно на ее фоне было заметно, что хороша и Фей — не цветок, но хищник, если не сказать — оружие. Неизвестно, знала ли это француженка, но это, как и Кассиус, увидел Крам, который кивнул Уоррингтону с дружелюбным одобрением. К удивлению Касси, ему улыбнулась и Грейнджер. Вероятно, это был аванс за то, что он до сих пор не изнасиловал и не убил Данбар.   
Тем временем не слишком довольная МакГонагалл пригнала тихо переругивающихся Асторию и Поттера и смерила Уоррингтона очень мрачным взглядом. У Кассиуса возникло ощущение, что она успела узнать о том, как именно он прорывался к деве своего сердца, и люто это не одобряла. Но предпочла не распекать его при иностранных гостях. Вряд ли ей бы хватило нескольких минут, чтобы выразить все отвращением к методам Касси, а времени до торжественного захода в зал было немного — в Большой зал стремительно вливалась галдящая толпа школьников. В толпе отчетливо выделялись ядерные мантии Бёрка и Уизли. Уоррингтон только сейчас подумал, как причудливо вообще-то тасуется колода — всего три года назад Майрон в своих списках «кого я убью, когда стану Темным Лордом», отводил Уизли почетное первое место, а год назад Уизли сами чуть не прикончили Бёрка, неудачно подсунув его дементорам. Деятельной и временами очень нездоровой, но веселой, ненависти между ними было изрядно — и посмотрите, что делается, что делается.   
Волна входящих быстро редела, и именно поэтому Кассиус успел снова увидеть Лазаря. Ему подавал руку совершенно психопатично ухмыляющийся Лестрейндж, которому, как известно, сам черт не брат — его в Британии по-любому ненавидят. У них в семье, вроде, как и у Уоррингтона, заведено испытывать теплые чувства к ебанутым на голову. Хотя Касси все равно удивился необычайно. Почти до состояния «как ты мог не сказать мне, я другом тебя считал?!». Лазарь прежде никакого интереса к Лейстренджу не проявлял, как и Лестрейндж к Лазарю, но Касси подозревал, что дело тут в Сангре — она же эффектно прокатила что его, что Фоули. Есть немалая вероятность, что прямо сейчас милый, подающий большие надежды на ниве ебанутости мальчик подговаривает другого, не менее милого мальчика, проклясть французского кавалера Черной Королевы так, чтобы тот лишился даже спинномозговых рефлексов.   
Кассиус очень понадеялся, что находящийся сейчас в ремиссии Лазарь все же на такое не пойдет. Как бы соблазнительно оно ни было. Каким бы красноречивым ни был Лестрейндж. И Фоули, если на то пошло — ради убийства третьего соперника эти двое могут и объединиться.  
В зал Кассиус заходил, следя лишь за тем, чтобы из толпы не прилетели ватноножное или Таранталегра — колдовать опущенной рукой было неудобно, но что поделать. Палочку приходилось держать наполовину в рукаве, зажав ее кончик согнутыми пальцами, то есть в таком положении, в каком особенно нет свободы движения. Флитвик бы точно не похвалил за такую неосторожность — выплетать чары приходилось очень мелкими жестами, буквально на пятачке с галлеон диаметром, отчего весь рисунок смазывался. Но быстрые щиты по своей природе таковы, что даже при большой погрешности срабатывают хотя бы частично. Только под конец Уоррингтону отчетливо показалось, что какое-то проклятие прошло — под нервозность такое чувствуешь всем телом.   
— Данбар, ты не будешь так ласкова взглянуть на меня и сказать, насколько все плохо? — тихо сказал он Фей, отодвигая для нее стул.  
— Все очень плохо, ты ж чистокровный в десятом поколении — по определению не можешь выглядеть хорошо, — очень серьезно ответила Данбар. — А если без шуток — волосы отросли. Ты знаешь, что тебя это портит еще сильнее, чем есть от природы?  
— Тебе люди в принципе не очень нравятся, да? — улыбнулся Уоррингтон, быстрым жестом палочки забирая отросшую прядь в хвост — Паркинсон и сложные перипетии его жизненной философии, эх.   
— Я довольно плохо вас различаю, — призналась Данбар, небрежно пожав плечами. — Для меня ты, Флинт, Монтегю, Крэбб, Долиш — все на одно лицо. Ну, разве что ты выше них, — Уоррингтон мог бы напомнить, что помимо роста есть еще цвет кожи, волос и глаз, но Данбар будто уловила это и добавила: — И у меня нет цветового зрения… точнее, я вижу только оттенки серого и красный.  
— Представляю, сколько проблем у тебя на зельях, — заметил Уоррингтон, и Фей согласно улыбнулась.  
Есть Уоррингтон даже не пытался, просто не судьба. Данбар сначала посмотрела на него с удивлением, а потом сунула нос в кубок и понимающе фыркнула. В кубке было зелье болтливости — ну, у них хотя бы хватило вкуса, чтобы не подливать слабительное со снотворным. Касси не был большим экспертом в зельеварении, но, если ты учишься на одном курсе с близнецами Уизли или Паркинсоном, жизнь сама преподает тебе это "тонкое искусство" — только и делай, что впитывай. Иногда слишком буквально.   
Хотя, конечно, пить хочется. Вот когда завидуешь Грюму с его фляжкой.   
Данбар невозмутимо отдавала должное непрожаренному мясу, хоть Кассиус и без всякого обнюхивания подозревал, что и там не обошлось без чьего-то сомнительного чувства юмора. Поймав его несколько обеспокоенный взгляд, Фей пояснила:  
— Я перевариваю простейшие органические зелья. Не будет же школьник подливать мне Напиток живой смерти или Веритасерум.  
— Веритасерум не органический, — автоматически заметил Касси. Забитые перед СОВ чуть ли не молотком в голову знания о зельеварении всплывали в самый неподходящий момент. — С твоей невосприимчивостью к магии тебя должны с руками оторвать в Отделе Тайн. Ты ведь, вдобавок к иммунитету от "дурного глаза" и ядов, ещё и не поддаешься трансфигурации?   
— Да, только вот мне плохо от железа и чистой соли. Не смертельно, но плохо.  
Француженка выражала свое нелестное мнение о хогвартской кухне, а Уоррингтон смотрел в её тарелку и флегматично рассуждал, насколько громче она начнёт возмущаться, если он незаметно подменит ее блюдо своим — в ростбифе Кассиуса мяса было процентов пять, все остальное представляло собой гремучую смесь зелий. Скольким же юным умам не даёт покоя слава близнецов, мда... Братец, к слову, окончательно утратил связь с реальностью, вызывая тем самым у Кассиуса попеременно приступы гнева, жалости и стыда.   
Впрочем, за столом не плевать на какого-то там Тёна Уоррингтона было только Кассиусу. Преподаватели и судьи были заняты своими разговорами, Каркаров то и дело начинал сверлить глазами Уоррингтона. В очередной раз поймав его взгляд, Кассиус мрачно улыбнулся в ответ и дружелюбно сказал что-то вроде: «Директор Каркаров, папа столько о вас рассказывал! Мечтает встретиться с вами, вспомнить старое за кружечкой пива…» Милейший Игорь предпочел притвориться, будто намека не понял, но и смотреть на Касси так, будто мечтал поймать его в темном коридоре на Круциатус, перестал. Не то чтобы он действительно сдал Тибериуса Уоррингтона — Тибер-легат как бы и не особо скрывал, что водил боевую группу во имя политических убийств, нечего там было сдавать. Но Каркаров, как и любой человек, который продал своих союзников оптом, очень нервничал от таких намеков. Особенно, когда речь шла не о бизнесменах и политиках вроде Малфоя, Нотта или Яксли, а о людях, на счету которых прибитая к дверям редакции «Пророка» снятая целиком кожа журналиста, который писал слишком много и о тех, о ком не надо.   
Кассиус вдруг подумал, что Каркаров, может быть, вовсе и не из-за эскапады Лазаря на первом туре кипел — он искал в Уоррингтоне ту рассудочную, вымораживающую жестокость, что была в его отце в ту войну.   
Мысль была неприятная, и Уоррингтон с величайшей осторожностью отложил ее в сторону — туда же, где уже лежали мысли о запасах зелий Снейпа, неуставных отношениях с Поттером и том, как бы при случае поделикатнее отказать Отделу Тайн на предложение, от которого не отказываются — и попытался снова отвлечься на происходящее за столом.  
Вейла занималась самолюбованием, Грейнджер с усердием учителя иностранных языков правила Краму произношение, а Виктор в ответ выдавал секретные сведения, Поттер же и Гринграсс в треть слышимости доказывали друг другу, насколько они ужасные люди. Астория со вкусом рассказывала о своей милейшей семье так, будто это была банка с пауками — недалеко от истины, вообще-то — а малыш Гарри гнул линию Волдеморта. И оба они стойко игнорировали попытки пообщаться очередного Уизли. Мерлин и Моргана, да такими темпами лет через двадцать британские волшебники на треть будут состоять из этих Уизли.   
Данбар, когда вейла в очередной раз помянула тяжёлую кухню, голоском примерной хаффлпаффки-отличницы пропела:  
— Ах, сестрица, оставьте это кокетство — неужели кто-то за этим столом не знает, зачем ваши зубы так же остры, как мои? — Кассиус восхитился красоте конструкции — Данбар бы еще помянула, что нелюдь вообще-то не чужда каннибализму.   
Француженка же оскорбленно фыркнула, проворчав под нос что-то о том, что не след сравнивать ее почтенную «гранд-маман» и всяких сомнительных тварей. Уоррингтон задумчиво прищурился в ее сторону — на самом деле нелюдь весьма не жаловала браки с людьми, и у Делакур в семейном шкафу со скелетами могла быть маленькая некрасивая история о том, как именно маг удержал рядом с собой вообще-то несемейное существо.   
Неумолимо приближалось время танцев, и Данбар вдруг вздрогнула и выпрямилась. Медленно вздохнув, она очень извиняющимся взглядом посмотрела на Кассиуса и прошептала:  
— Кажется, кто-то понял, что легче достать платье, чем меня, — и развернулась так, будто хотела быть еще ближе к Уоррингтону, на самом деле незаметно демонстрируя ему под столом свои ноги.   
От подола вверх платье тлело и стремительно расползалось дырами, обнажая худые белые икры и острые колени. Кассиус поспешно вытащил палочку, выплетая одно отменяющее за другим — действовали они слабо. Выругавшись сквозь зубы и вспомнив, что некоторые злые слизеринские девочки левитировали на зачарованные вещи соперниц разъедающие зелья, он быстро придержал Фей за колено — не дай Мерлин, дернется! — и обрезал поврежденную ткань узконаправленным Диффиндо. Расползаться платье, конечно, перестало, но из весьма консервативной вещи превратилось в вызывающее по меркам волшебников мини. Данбар вздрогнула и неловко провела рукой по бедру — на ладони осталось немного крови. Кассиус в спешке все же не рассчитал и оцарапал ее.   
— Я могу попробовать трансфигурировать его, — предложил Кассиус, понимая, впрочем, что у него, скорее всего, не получится — большую часть одежды волшебники зачаровывали от подобных вещей. В магическом мире всегда было слишком много безголовых шутников. — Или наложить иллюзию — я помню, как было.   
— А можно сделать вид, что так оно и надо, — широко и ядовито улыбнулась Данбар, теперь уже намеренно придвигаясь к нему и прижимаясь острыми коленями к бедру. — Давать понять, что нам стыдно или неудобно — последнее дело.  
Нет, относительно девочек у Паркинсона точно был дар — она нравилась Уоррингтону, нравилась! Бесстрашная и совершенно спокойная. Какую-нибудь другую девочку все это бы, наверное, унизило и напугало. Вот если все девчонки на Гриффиндоре такие — честные бойцы — то в чем-то и им можно позавидовать.  
МакГонагалл, кажется, воздухом поперхнулась от изумления и возмущения, когда Кассиус вывел Данбар на середину зала — потому что и правда выглядело, будто они так и задумывали. Снейп же одним взглядом пообещал все кары небесные и назначил отработки до конца года. Мелькнувший в толпе Паркинсон изобразил лицом что-то вроде: «То ничего-ничего, а то ты девчонку прямо на балу раздевать взялся, каналья», менее же сдержанный Флетчер просто-напросто восторженно заорал — свистом и оглушительными аплодисментами его поддержала квиддичная команда. Бёрк поднял вверх два больших пальца, глядя только на ноги Данбар так, будто это были первые увиденные им женские ножки, и Кассиус вдруг подумал, что его партнершу вполне могут ангажировать на следующие танцы.  
Кажется, Гринграсс кого-то проклял — Уоррингтон отчетливо слышал характерный мат и «Да чтоб тебя, чертов сглазмат». Но этого он уже рассмотреть не успевал, потому что надо было вспомнить ту бальную малость, что полагалось изобразить чемпионам. Благо, за пару дней до этого он успел выловить Грей и Сангре и выпросить у них пару танцев. Не на Паркинсоне же тренироваться — в качестве учителя тот был хуже, чем Снейп.  
Конечно же, Данбар отлично танцевала. Хоть какие-то познания Кассиуса о фейри имели пересечения с реальностью. С ее великолепной координацией и точностью движений она, наверняка, могла бы и не учиться особо, чтобы попадать в музыку — тут скорее создавалось ощущение, будто музыка следовала за ней. На особо резких разворотах ее длинные распущенные волосы кончиками задевали других танцующих, глаза были почти закрыты — только янтарные щелочки сияли под ресницами.  
Где-то совсем недалеко от них ни МакГонагалл, ни Снейп, не ожидавшие еще одной подлой диверсии, не успели поймать Бёрка и одного из Уизли, и теперь те танцевали то, что сами считали вальсом, ловко держась на расстоянии от разгневанных преподавателей и вызывая у магглорожденных ступор. Маленькая девочка-оруженосец Астория и Поттер под видом танца, кажется, соревновались, кто кому лучше оттопчет ноги — они оба отлично поспевали в ритм, но успели о чем-то снова поспорить и сбивались очень намеренно. Теодор Нотт подчеркнуто-чинно кружил изящную Кети Белл, а совсем рядом куда менее чинно частил Флетчер с мисс Боунс, даже на танцполе что-то радостно шебечущий о «делишечках», а девочка слушала его с интересом. Мелькнули Паркинсон и Дафна, танцующие с видом «это надо делать _так_ и никак иначе».  
Когда под конец первого тура у Данбар резко подломились обе ноги, Кассиус просто прижал ее к себе теснее и позволил встать носочками на свои ботинки — тоже, будто так и было нужно. Конечно, он видел задумчивый и холодный взгляд Гринграсса, медленно крутящего в руках палочку. Конечно, он ожидал этого — Лазарь еще долго продержался и приложил не от всей широты души. Танцевал ли он, Кассиус не знал.  
— Ватноножное? — уточнил Кассиус, с последними аккордами отодвигаясь к краю танцпола. Данбар успела обнять его за шею, чтобы не упасть, и со стороны, наверное, могло показаться, будто они тут вообще забыли о приличиях и нагло целуются при всей этой благовоспитанной публике.   
Уоррингтон не стал бы целоваться с Данбар даже на спор, даже за деньги: во-первых, про поцелуи тварей говорили много плохого, во-вторых, его не оставляли равнодушным очень острые зубы.   
— По-моему, это Петрификус — ноги не гнутся, — спокойно ответила Данбар. — Или еще какое парализующее.  
— Лазарь, он как трехлетний ребенок. Ревнивый, — счел нужным объяснить Кассиус, осторожно усаживая ее на скамейку и проводя палочкой над длинными худыми ногами.   
— О да, он похож на трехлетнего карапуза. Такой розовощекий ангелочек, — шелестяще рассмеялась Данбар, которой, кажется, Лазарь успел понравиться.   
— На ангела смерти он похож точно, — Уоррингтон легко сжал ладонью ногу Фей чуть выше колена, проверяя мышечный тонус. — Мерлин, кто бы видел, лапаю девушку за коленки.  
— Да все видят, — ответила Данбар. — Но ты продолжай, я все равно не чувствую, да и не вижу в этом проблем. О, а ты знаешь, что у него библейское имя? Эльазар, вроде, если правильно произносить… буквально — «Бог мне помог».  
— Знаю, — не удержался от короткого смешка Кассиус. — Это что-то вроде шутки, у его отца своеобразное чувство юмора. Как бы объяснить… когда к Лазарю обращаются по имени, это должно звучать, как «помоги мне, Боже».  
Фей фыркнула, всем своим видом показывая, что шутку оценила — у ее родителей, кажется, чувство юмора было чем-то похоже. В старых семьях вообще все еще придавали этому значение. Хотя Касси и предпочитал не задумываться, о чем именно думали _его_ родители — имя-то у него было очень на любителя. Так сразу и не поймешь, что-то очень личное имели в виду или слегка прокляли еще до рождения.  
— Это даже интересно — он меня второй раз за вечер проклял, а это ровно в два раза больше проклятий, чем я перенесла за свою жизнь, — заметила Данбар. Кассиус расплел парализующее — Финита его не брала, сколько сил ни вливай — и Фей ойкнула и с недевичьей силой схватила его за предплечье. — Н-наверное, — протянула она, — и само бы прошло. Я вообще быстро отхожу от чар.  
— Во-первых, оставить, как есть, было бы не по-джентльменски, — ответил Уоррингтон, стягивая заклятие со второй ноги. — А, во-вторых, если я отойду от тебя, меня может пригласить танцевать какая-нибудь другая девочка. А я с юности очень пуглив и не умею быстро придумывать отказы.  
— О, то есть, мой священный долг — спасти тебя от этих хищниц? — Фей облегченно вздохнула и подвигала ожившими ногами. Кассиус только обратил внимание на высоту ее каблуков — выглядели они опасно для здоровья. Но оно было и понятно, Уоррингтон с его семью футами роста — не самый удобный партнер.  
— Ну, ты же рыцарь, — ответил ей Кассиус.   
— Ах, мистер Уоррингтон, смею ли я предложить вам быть дамой сердца моего? — велеречиво пропела Данбар, легко поднявшись на ноги, поймав Уоррингтона за руку и подчеркнуто-театрально прикоснувшись губами к тыльной стороне его кисти.  
— Обычно на такие предложения я соглашаюсь только после головы дракона, — заметил Кассиус. — Или хотя бы совы, — добавил он, вспомнив обглоданные черепушки школьных сов в постели. Нужно сказать, он точно не знал, приносил их книззл или Лазарь. — Но ради ваших прекрасных глаз…  
— Глаза немного выше, — поправила его Данбар.  
На самом деле Уоррингтон смотрел мимо нее, на МакГонагалл и Снейпа, которые таки поймали Бёрка и обоих Уизли и хором, чуть ли не одними и теми же словами распекали их. Они, кажется, уже перешли от «позора школы» и «жертв инбридинга» к более изощренным вещам и обещаниям всех кругов Ада в лице отработок у Филча, а Бёрк откуда-то достал регламент и размахивал им с видом революционера при бунтарских тезисах. У Снейпа при этом сделался такой вид, будто он очень хотел вспомнить прекрасную террористическую юность. И как следует вломить по "революционерам" Круциатусом.  
— Ради ваших прекрасных лодыжек, — легко согласился Кассиус, поднимаясь на ноги и предлагая Данбар локоть.   
Уизли как раз начали тыкать пальцем в сторону Лестрейнджа, который почему-то танцевал с Фоули. А когда профессора отвлеклись — Снейп отчетливо посерел, увидев самый взаимовоспламеняющийся дуэт школы — мгновенно затерялись в толпе танцующих. Даром, что мантии красные.   
Впрочем, при желании их можно было вычислить попеременно по удивленным взвизгам и нервному хихиканью.  
— Совершенно точно: я представляла тебя по-другому, — Фей с ироничной улыбочкой накручивала на пальцы прядь волос. — Ты много шутишь.  
— Если ты сочтешь это комплиментом, то ты тоже, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон. — Я думал, твое чувство юмора будет ближе к Лазарю.   
— Прелесть какая, — мечтательно усмехнулась Данбар, разворачиваясь к нему лицом и подавая свою костлявую ладошку — влиться в толпу было легче, уже кружась в танце. — Ты считаешь это именно _чувством юмора_.   
На этот раз темп был куда менее щадящий — на самом деле, по скорости он был ближе к беспощадному. Уоррингтон никогда не любил танцевать, но так уж вышло, что прежние партнерши были не Данбар. За ними никто особо не наблюдал, и танцевали они не сказать что быстрый вальс — учитывая, что Кассиуса все еще периодически пытались проклясть (какие настойчивые), он больше уворачивался, притворяясь при этом, что попадает в ритм. В какой-то момент Данбар начала тихо хихикать ему в плечо, а под конец мелодии и вовсе радостно смеялась. Определенно, ситуация ее развлекала.  
Уоррингтон вытащил ее из круга танцующих, только когда Лазарь — ну кто, кроме него, это может быть? — где-то через три танца достал Данбар проклятием. То есть, и до этого прилетало что-то мелкое, но Фей была уже настороже и стряхивала чары с ловкостью, доступной человеку лишь спустя годы тренировок. Лазарь явно злился и усиливал нажим, и пробил-таки. Ей-Мерлин, лучше бы это было еще одно парализующее. Но вместо этого Кассиусу пришлось зажимать Фей нос платком — кровь хлестала так, что она мгновенно побелела аж в голубизну.   
— А если бы я была человеком, это было бы кровоизлияние в мозг, — протянула Данбар, с чувством сморкаясь в платок. Кровь, несмотря на любую мифологию, у нее была вполне себе красная, а не зеленая. — Моргана, можно, к концу вечера я устрою с ним дуэль?  
— Извини. Я как-то не рассчитывал, что он начнет делать это осознанно и с таким размахом, — медленно вздохнул Уоррингтон, но Данбар только весело отмахнулась, убирая платок от лица. Крови стало куда меньше, видимо, ее тело и правда справлялось с проклятиями лучше организма волшебника.  
— Касси, мне нравится, — она задумчиво улыбнулась, сплевывая в платок кровавый сгусток. С танцпола они вышли со стороны столиков с выпивкой, вокруг которых вились те несчастные, что были слишком скромны для всяческих низменных бальных развлечений. — Знаешь, сложно добиться деятельной ненависти, особо не заводя с человеком продолжительных отношений и не убивая его родственников, а без ненависти люди редко пытаются тебя убить. А Гринграсс, как ты — на один вечер. Уникальный опыт.  
— Дай угадаю — это одна из причин, по которой ты согласилась пойти со мной на бал?  
— Да ты же просто кладезь выгоды! — фыркнула Данбар, доставая палочку и очищая платок, чтобы снова приложить его к носу. — Так что даже не пытайся извиниться: я же вижу, ты больше волнуешься не за меня, а за него — не дай Боже, желчью захлебнется, не дай Мерлин, прямо сейчас от уровня ненависти в крови реинкарнирует в Того Самого, — сказано было совершенно без сарказма, Фей просто констатировала факт, но Уоррингтон все равно смутился. — Не смей волноваться обо мне. Я — серийная самоубийца.  
У столика с напитками обнаружился взъерошенный больше обычного Поттер, хлещущий сок так, будто в стакане было огневиски. В глазах у него было чистейшее изумление. Рядом обретался пылающий ненавистью к миру Уизли — выражение лица у него было, как у Гринграсса в лучшие моменты. Ненависти к миру было столько, что он даже не заметил Уоррингтона и лениво оттирающую кровь из-под носа Данбар, которая оглядела стол с хищным интересом — ей явно хотелось не сока, но мяса.   
— Мою девушку увела другая девушка, — поделился с ними Поттер таким тоном, будто Уоррингтон был его психотерапевтом, а не случайным слизеринцем. Впрочем, была вероятность, что он просто повторял эту фразу через равные промежутки времени, пытаясь добиться хоть от кого-нибудь реакции.   
— Иногда это случается, — флегматично пожал плечами Уоррингтон. — А ее отцу ты написал, что претендуешь не только на потанцевать? Артемис, ее батюшка, насколько я помню, очень, очень старомоден, — а еще наверняка имел на своих дочерей планы, которые и некоторых чистокровных-то способны покоробить. Скажем так, женщины рода Гринграсс редко покидали семейное гнездо.  
— То есть, все остальное в целом нормально? — удивленно уточнил Поттер. — Хотя это была красивая девушка… ну, та, которую ты боишься.  
— То есть, ты боишься не только девушек в общем, но и некоторых в отдельности? — весело уточнила Данбар, заинтересованно вглядываясь в толпу и разыскивая глазами младшую Гринграсс. Уоррингтон увидел ее и Сангре первым — смотрелись они, нужно сказать, весьма и весьма...   
— У некоторых девушек есть личные драконы, — заметил Уоррингтон. — Это делает их чуточку страшнее прочих, — он бы еще добавил про то, куда именно Лестрейндж и Фоули засунули предпоследнего конкурента и куда сейчас могут заталкивать последнего, но внезапно этот самый «последний конкурент» появился перед столиком и с непроницаемым лицом чуть поклонился Кассиусу, предлагая ему руку.  
Данбар хмыкнула, одной улыбкой показала, что рыцарский уговор был спасать только от девушек — и испарилась.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — покачал головой Уоррингтон. — Особенно с точки зрения международных связей, — потому что при поддержке Лестрейнджа и Фоули Гринграсс точно выпотрошит хотя бы случайного француза. Если уж с нелюдью дело не пошло.  
— Уоррингтон, ты шесть лет со мной учишься! — рассмеялся предполагаемый француз, и Кассиус будто впервые взглянул на него — серые глаза, забранные в гладкий хвост пепельные волосы, тонкая и хрупкая линия челюсти, совершенно девичьи губы.   
— Грей? — неловко пробормотал он. — Из тебя вышел очень убедительный парень.   
— Лучше вас всех, — без ложной скромности согласилась слизеринка. — Я увела у вас самую красивую девушку в этой школе.  
Кассиус все же взял ее за до сих пор протянутую руку, разглядывая с таким недоверием, будто и не знал ее шесть лет.   
— Ты уверена? — уточнил он.  
— Кассиус, — усмехнулась уголком бледных губ Грей, — мне плевать на твои заморочки. Хочу доказать себе, что я это могу, — Уоррингтон мрачно подумал, что никогда не пытался вглядываться в нее — какая она? Грей была из тех людей, чье присутствие никак не влияет на реальность. Кажется, она это знала. Не самое веселое знание, если она хотела пропечатать свое существование на истории факультета настолько рискованным способом — Сангре, Уоррингтон. Еще бы кровью записала, право слово.  
Ей-Мерлин, она так смотрела, что отказывать было по меньшей мере омерзительно. Так, что чувствовалось — она потом за отказ еще и отомстит.  
Кассиус развернулся на месте и вложил ее ладонь в руку Поттера.  
— Это будет тоже достаточно эпатажная выходка, — быстро сказал он им обоим и отступил в толпу.  
Поттер герой, ему положено. А Кассиус не хочет отвечать за то, что разозленный, как мантикора, Лазарь срежет девушку еще на первой трети танца — она же не Данбар с ее нелюдской устойчивостью.   
Гринграсса он нашел без труда — в забитом школьниками зале вокруг него держалось трехметровое кольцо отчуждения. Лазарь зашипел на него, как разъяренный книззл, но Кассиус успел до того, как дорогой друг его проклянет — схватил его за обе руки и заломил их за спину, не давая схватиться за палочку.   
— Не то чтобы это было в лучших традициях, — спокойно сказал он, выкручивая из пальцев ярящегося Гринграсса палочку, — но ты меня достал, капризный ты ребенок — хочешь, чтобы я тебя пригласил? — Лазарь только презрительно дернул уголком губ. — Или хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе по морде? — и так иконописно-большие голубые глаза распахнулись еще шире — Уоррингтон никогда не бил его. Паркинсона бил, причем до сломанных костей — взаимно, отвешивал подзатыльники Бёрку и Флетчеру, дружески поколачивал партнеров по команде, но ни разу за шесть лет беспрерывных сглазов, порч, проклятий и просто плохого характера Кассиус специально не ударил Лазаря. Просто потому, что аутистов не бьют, а не потому, что опасался каких-то там последствий. Он мог насильно макать его головой под кран, чтобы привести в себя, заталкивать в него еду и витаминные зелья, раздирать волосы, оставляя на расческе клочья, за шкирку таскать за собой, выворачивать руки, отнимая палочку или какой-нибудь острый предмет, которыми Гринграсс периодически начинал себя тыкать из любопытства, но Кассиус не опускался даже до подзатыльников, какие щедро раздавал Флетчеру, Бёрку и младшему брату. И Лазарь это прекрасно знал — и сейчас в его глазах плеснулась гремучая смесь ярости и детской обиды.   
— Лазарь, я не свернул тебе шею, даже когда месяц по твоей вине выблевывал внутренности в больничном крыле, — вздохнул Кассиус. — Хотя очень хотелось. Ты серьезно сейчас считаешь себя более виноватым? В тот раз ты даже не извинился. Но, Лазарь, драккл тебя дери, ты какой реакции ожидал? Не притворяйся, что у тебя нет логики — ты в стойкой ремиссии, — Лазарь мрачно, но как-то очень нормально, без обычной психопатичности, скривился. — Я понимаю, когда меня весь вечер доводят придурки, которым до сих пор мое чемпионство, как кость в горле. Но, Лазарь, если тебя так заинтересовала Данбар — есть куда более цивилизованные способы привлечь ее внимание, чем покушение на убийство… — Гринграсс высвободил руку из ослабшей хватки Уоррингтона и зажал ему рот, потом схватил жесткими сильными пальцами за подбородок, заставляя повернуть голову так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. Вытащив из руки Кассиуса свою палочку, Лазарь дотронулся ей до своего виска и вопросительно приподнял брови.  
— Ты же знаешь, я это не люблю… Ты точно не можешь объяснить словами?  
— Долго, — очень четко, по буквам отчеканил Гринграсс и подал Кассиусу свою палочку рукоятью вперед. Одному Мерлину известно, почему это заклинание у Уоррингтона лучше получалось именно так — чужим инструментом. То есть, конечно, не любой палочкой — именно палочкой Гринграсса. Боярышник и перо феникса, вроде как в чужие руки даваться не должна, а поди ж ты.   
— Черт с тобой, мне правда надо знать, какого Мордреда на тебя так остро накатило… Легилименс! — прошептал Уоррингтон, прижимая палочку к виску Лазаря. Вот в такие моменты радуешься своей плохой репутации. Когда люди видят пялящихся друг на друга Уоррингтона и Гринграсса — они думают только плохое, но не в том смысле, что эта «дурная парочка» тут закон о ментальных искусствах нарушает прямо при всех.  
Ментальные науки у Кассиуса шли плохо — окклюменция чуть получше, легилеменция почти никак — но сложно не прочитать, когда картинки буквально выталкивают тебе в сознание. Этот прием обычно стоил ему нескольких дней живописнейших сюрреалистичных кошмаров — трогать нестабильную психику вообще не полезно. Впрочем, от Паркинсона тоже хорошо не становилось. После него снились психологические триллеры.  
На входе разум Лазаря был похож на разбитое витражное стекло. Гринграсс думал не словами и не сценами, а статичными безмолвными картинками. Фасеточными, витражными, перемешанными, кое-как склеенными между собой картинками. Ему окклюменция не была нужна — прочитать тут что-то, чего сам Гринграсс не хотел показать, было невозможно.   
Лазарь показывал картинку за картинкой, как в кинопроекторе, медленно, тщательно — наверное, некоторые так разговаривают со скорбными умом, как Гринграсс отвечал на вторжение в свой разум. По слогам, да. Полупрозрачный странный клинок под стеклом, похожий на лунный луч — фейрийский меч, сломанный у рукояти. Мужчина с темными волосами и глазами, похожими на топазы-кабошоны. Тот же мужчина — мертвый, рассеченный от плеча до пояса. Гора тел и вьющиеся над ними черные птицы со злыми человеческими лицами. Безвольная четырехпалая рука со стекающей по ней ядовито-зеленой кровью. Очень близко — мелкие, треугольные зубы. Женщина с кожей, сквозь которую видно кости, держащая в руках человеческую голову. Длинные, полутораметровые стрекозиные крылья, висящие на стене рядом с прочими охотничьими трофеями. Родовой гобелен, снизу доверху забрызганный кровью.  
— Стой, стой, — быстро вздохнул Уоррингтон, отпуская сознание Лазаря. Его всегда удивляло, насколько образно тот думал. Гринграсс еще успел пинками втолкнуть в его сознание с десяток вариаций того, что может сделать по-настоящему веселый фейри с человеком в кратчайшие сроки. Без привычки разбираться в легилементском слайдшоу Лазаря было не просто. — Во-первых, она квартерон, всего-то, во-вторых, я пригласил девушку на бал, а не женился на ней — не представляю, кем нужно быть, чтобы жениться на нелюди, а в-третьих… Ладно, сейчас умру от умиления — ты волновался?   
Гринграсс только пожал плечами и хищно оскалился.


	10. Слизеринские шахматы

Уже перевалило за полночь и многие младшие разошлись по спальням. Но старшекурсников никто не гнал из Большого зала, и Кассиус чувствовал, что школьное руководство склонно дать послабление школьникам, позволив им кутить до утра. Впрочем, блеск и восторг бала уже схлынул: лишь несколько смертельно увлеченных друг другом пар до сих пор кружились в медленном танце, все остальные же слишком устали и теперь предавались другим развлечениям. В программе развлечений были поцелуи по углам и гнусные подростковые скандальчики — Уоррингтон видел уже штуки три, причем в одном из них были замешаны друзья Поттера, которые внезапно открыли для себя прелести гормонального взрыва. Испортили, в общем, друг другу вечер, идиоты. Жалко было обоих.  
Данбар без сожаления покинула Уоррингтона, и теперь танцевала одна. Кажется, ей в принципе нравилось танцевать — ну да племя богини Дану, чего удивляться. Больше его удивило то, что одна танцевала и французкая нелюдь. И была она прекрасна, но не было в ней ничего человеческого, а потому ее красота оставляла Уоррингтона равнодушным. Если с Данбар Уоррингтон разошелся к взаимному удовольствию, то младший братишка явно был не в восторге от того, что Делакур его покинула. По правде сказать — он сидел один в тени и провожал каждое движение Флер тяжелым, тоскливым взглядом. Кассиус только головой покачал, но решил повременить с разговорами. Горячий, резкий, беспокойный, болезненно-гордый Тён и так, кажется, был как перетянутая струна, и любого неосторожного слова ему бы хватило, чтобы взорваться. Или порвать кого-нибудь на тысячу маленьких идиотов. Потом, потом Кассиус скажет ему, что он думает о чувствах к нелюди, а сегодня — пусть Тён переживет это сам.  
Паркинсон в небольшой компании столь же политически подкованных юношей и девушек благодушно курил длинную трубку и неспешно хаял очередной пакет законов, что вступали в силу с нового года. Тесный круг, который так или иначе будет иметь в будущем касательство к судьбе их маленького мира — представители всех факультетов, уже успевшие осознать глупость школьной вражды. Редкое зрелище, на самом деле. Присмотрись внимательно — и увидишь будущих Дамблдора, Скримджера, Боунс, Фаджа, Крокера, Лорда и прочих. Они не играли «во взрослых», они уже и были такими или, вернее, они никогда не были детьми. Маленькие лорды и леди, из которых детство вытравливали, как недостаток. Уоррингтон знал это, и все же с некоторым удивлением осознавал, насколько вчерашний капризный снобеныш Паркинсон вырос. Он всегда был слишком близко к нему, чтобы видеть это, а сейчас будто взглянул чужими глазами. Паркинсону в рот смотрел завороженный Малфой, и Кассиус видел, что Драко хочет однажды стать Реймондом почти в той же мере, в какой хочет однажды стать своим отцом. Прочие младшие, даже ершистый, сам все лучше всех знающий Блетчли, ловили слова Рея, как откровения. Фоули спорил с Паркинсоном с жаром и лучился довольством, а ведь, казалось бы, только вчера считал его «сопливым мальчишкой». Дафна смотрела на него так, будто уже была его женой — с гордостью и тем чувством внутреннего покоя, что бывает у некоторых сильных женщин, нашедших равного себе. Бывают моменты, когда ты особенно остро чувствуешь течение времени, и сейчас был именно такой момент. И тем большими мальчишками казались Бёрк и Флетчер, перебрасывающиеся шуточками с близнецами Уизли. Пропасть. Уоррингтон поймал себя на том, что с возрастом все чаще видит пропасти между всеми ними. Даже между ним и Паркинсоном — в этот момент он до боли остро ощущал, что он не из круга Реймонда. Это было не грустно, не обидно, наоборот, Кассиус был почти сражен осознанием того, что Рей, наконец, начал пользоваться всем, что щедро дала ему природа, по назначению, а не только чтобы производить впечатление на девочек.   
Пожалуй, думал Кассиус, подобное должны были чувствовать те, кто первыми шел за Лордом. Тот пронзительный момент, который так сложно сформулировать и ухватить, когда друг становится твоим Лордом, и в нем появляется что-то, из-за чего, как встарь, хочется преклонить перед ним колено. Не просто старая чистая кровь, а вкус к власти — не развращенность, но осознанная привычка отвечать не только за себя, но и за своих людей. Кассиус просто знал, что Паркинсон становится тем, за кем он будет идти. Без споров, без возражений. Если понадобится — идти по трупам. Возможно, Каркаров был прав, когда смотрел на него с неприязненным ожиданием.   
Были, конечно, и те, кто не убивал вечер на болтовню о политике.   
Бёрк, кажется, всерьез подумывал раскрутить Лестрейнджа и Поттера на что-то безумное. Уоррингтон не верил, что Майрону удастся растормошить малыша Гарри — все же тот не слизеринец, который может на ссору лучших друзей просто пожать плечами и сказать что-то вроде «перебесятся». Но Бёрк не давал тому погрузиться в бездну самобичевания, да и был вроде настроен дружелюбно, так что Уоррингтон не видел смысла одергивать его. Если есть в мире настоящий слизеринец, то это Майрон, и Гарри не вредно узнать, что есть и такие. Не дурак же этот манипулятор, чтобы втравливать героя во что-то травмоопасное или злобное.   
Близнецы Уизли приглашали преподавателей на танец, не особенно считаясь с полом и возрастом. Уоррингтон находил это забавным — удалось же им уломать Синистру, и, кажется, молодую преподавательницу даже развеселил их своеобразный вальс на троих. Жаль, Снейп ушел, это было бы очень забавно. Впрочем, старина Северус умен, как черт, ему ли не знать, как много приглашений он мог бы получить за вечер. Да, язвительный и кусачий, но многих девиц именно это и интересует.   
Сангре и Гринграсс в который раз за вечер играли в быстрые шахматы. Скорость игры обеспечивал яд, который игрок должен был пить после каждой взятой противником фигуры — и чем сильнее была фигура, тем опаснее был яд. Начинающих игроков, сдавших ферзя, нередко уносили в Больничное крыло еще до конца партии — сложно доиграть, когда у тебя кровь идет даже из ушей. Но Сангре и Гринграсс были закаленные, и боль, которой не избежать к середине игры, терпели профессионально, хоть и знали, что стоит затянуть, и им засчитают техническое поражение. Организм просто не выдержит, и слишком медленный игрок свалится под стол.   
Никто из преподавателей и не думал им мешать, как не мешали другим старшим пить вино. Кажется, считалось, будто им это позволительно, они уже достаточно взрослые для этого.  
Считалось, что «Салазаровы шахматы» учат быстро думать в критической ситуации. Может, оно и так, Уоррингтон никогда не играл, но неизменно был одним из тех парней, что тащат заигравшихся шахматистов в Больничное крыло. Впрочем, в последние годы услуги носильщика требовались редко — Паркинсон вырос и обзавелся специфическим опытом, и теперь мог залатать дыры от ученических ядов не хуже Помфри.  
Говорят, в кругу Малфоя-старшего в быстрые шахматы играют со смертельными ядами, и там разница лишь в том, что взятый противником ферзь убьет тебя в считанные минуты, а пешка — медленно. Но, судя по тому, что внезапных трупов в высшем обществе не случалось, там за шахматистами наблюдал знающий зельевар рангом не меньше Мастера. Уоррингтон подозревал Снейпа — отец Паркинсона был слишком своеобразен, чтобы быть подстраховкой.  
Игры ума на Слизерине важнее хлеба насущного, и чем эти игры травмоопаснее — тем веселее змеям. Уоррингтону весело не было — ну да он подлый гриффиндорский шпион. Напряженная партия Сангре и Гринграсса его нервировала, ведь сказано же: убивает Лазарь, а отвечает Касси. Хоть Гринграсс с Сангре друг друга и стоили.  
Уоррингтон мельком подумал, что даже слишком стоили. Наверное, это были как раз те редкие отношения, в которых Лазарь еще мог состоять — Сангре было сложно проклясть, сильная ведьма, специфическая семья, слишком много общих дел имевшая с ночными гостями. Не кровных дел, конечно, но на колдовстве оно все равно сказывалось. Знания.  
Но Касси все равно дергался каждый раз, когда партия подходила к эндшпилю. Если Гринграсс даст себе волю и схватится за палочку — разнесут все вокруг, обоих придется откачивать. Это ж не безобидный стихийный сглаз. Но Лазарь держался хладнокровно, как на допросе в аврорате, что было для него редкостью. А что глазами сверкал — так все на себя принимали руны, вышитые у Сангре по вороту. Вот оно, кстати, наглядное представления выражения «воздух искрит» — между играющими и правда искрило. Яды брали свое, сминая самоконтроль и вытягивая наружу «детскую магию». Но именно это многим и нравилось — вокруг играющих роились любопытные, а шустрый Флетчер и на бал пришел с таблицей для ставок.   
Чтобы не нервничать, Кассиус сначала ушел на другой конец зала, где умеющие в музыку студенты оккупировали инструменты «Вещих сестричек» и обогащали друг друга знаниями о музыке. Здесь, под каким-то модифицированным, лишь частично глушащим звук Квиетусом, играли и пели дрожащими, не всегда попадающим в ноты голосами недурный маггловский джаз и рок. Уоррингтон узнавал и Зеппелинов, и Битлов, и Ролинг Стоунз, и даже без Нирваны не обошлось. Явно подражая хриплому и гортанному голосу Кобейна, вполне себе чистокровный Захария Смит тянул свое: «Hello, hello, hello, how low?... With the lights out, it's less dangerous». И детки всех факультетов и статусов крови слушали его, как будто он был действительно хорош и в его пении было что-то, кроме подражания кумиру. Без галстуков они будто забыли, что есть Гриффиндор и Слизерин, Когтевран и Хаффлпафф, чистокровные и грязнокровки, и Уоррингтон надеялся, что хоть кто-то из них запомнит этот момент.  
А потом и вовсе донельзя смущенный Гойл поддался на уговоры и шантаж подлых однокурсников, и заиграл что-то балладное на виолончели. Ему легко и чисто подыгрывал на скрипке взъерошенный и явно несколько шокированный такой компанией однокурсник Поттера, ирландец… вроде бы Финниган. Довольно быстро Уоррингтон с некоторым удивлением осознал, что знает мелодию, но никак не мог понять, откуда. Впрочем, все встало на свои места, когда Грей, встряхнув распущенными волосами, запела — вкрадчиво, чуть понижая голос.

Отболели ожоги и шрамы

И забылась личная драма,

Позатерлись потери и жизни,

Все на благо Отчизне!

Переломанные срослись кости,

Поиздержались незваные гости,

Стало тихо, сыто и мирно,

Чтобы жить, нужно быть смирным.

Не лучший перевод то ли с валлийского, то ли с гаэлика, что важнее — совершенно Кассиусу незнакомый, и он ни разу не слышал, чтобы это именно пели. И уж тем более, он не думал, что кому-то в голову взбредет петь _это_ на празднике. Просто не к месту и не ко времени. Старые злые стихи времен, вроде бы, еще принятия Статута. Стихи ни разу не поэта, а человека, который был солдатом той проигранной войны и так и не смог понять и принять то, как маги сдались перед магглами.   
А Грей продолжала, повышая голос и почти хлеща словами — и вслед за ее голосом пронзительно поднималась мелодия виолончели и падала до болезненного хрипа мелодия скрипки.

Так что забинтуй увечные руки!

Шрамы — дурные признаки муки.

Здесь давно нет страданий,

Нет народных бунтов и восстаний.

И прикрой, будь добр, горло,

Не показывай, что веревка натерла,

Никакой неволи, все свободны,

А твои настроения антинародны.

Кассиуса коробил перевод — какой-то надломленный новодел — но еще больше его коробило полнейшее несоответствие царящему в зале настроению. Мирному, спокойному, радостному настроению, какое в Хогвартс завозили нечасто. Грей сбилась на «... Сам знаешь, сейчас другое время, плевать, что ты сталь и кремень!», закашлялась — слишком заигралась голосом, переоценила себя, сорвалась. Уоррингтон уже глубоко вздохнул, но тут из темного угла в круг света шагнул Грин, и хлестнул всех по ушам хриплым, усиленным Сонорусом голосом. Не пение даже уже, злой размеренный речитатив.

На колени, солдат -

Жребий брошен.

Ты не виноват,

Просто будь хорошим.

На колени, боец,

Мирное время!

На колени, наглец,

Авадой — в темя...

Грей улыбнулась Грину, и это была улыбочка… знаете, есть такие дети, что читают о войне и превозмогании в книгах и грезят боевыми ранами больше, чем нормальным земными радостями. Вот такие были у нее, у Грина, у Гойла, у откуда-то случившегося Кребба, даже у вовсе не слизеринского ирландца Финнигана лица. Затаенный бунт, эдакое подземное пламя торфяников, которое рано или поздно вырвется наружу, мучительная беспокойность будущих детишек революции, перекрученные воедино гордость и упрямство, настоянные на некоем «сакральном знании». Ярость и убежденность хуже Поттера, считающего, что несет в мир правду — это была извращенная убежденность в собственном проигрыше и жажда реванша — ведь их дело правое. Им будто бы было отвратительно все, что было вокруг них сейчас, будто они хотели разнести все вокруг по камешку, отстроить заново, по своим лекалам. Впрочем, какое «будто»? Они были готовые бунтовщики. В силу воспитания ли, в силу судьбы. Злые детки дефектного поколения, как они о себе думали.  
Уоррингтон посмотрел в глаза Грину и устало покачал головой, а потом молча вышел из-под Квиетуса.   
Не то чтобы он не знал, какие они. Он просто не знал, насколько. Кто-то повзрослел как Паркинсон, а кто-то и как Грей — горячая и оскорбленная детская вера и слишком взрослая злость. Кассиус даже не считал их малолетними полудурками, не понимающими, о чем они тут поют и о чем наверняка горячечно болтают на досуге. Он, по правде, считал их уже очень даже взрослыми полудурками. «Чтобы жить, нужно быть смирным». «Не показывай, что веревка натерла». Нет, все же стоит пожалеть, что Первая магическая окончилась практически ничем. Это «ничем» теперь неразрешенными гештальтами всплывает то тут, то там.   
Уоррингтону было почти страшно, почти неприятно. Едко обсуждающий политику Паркинсон против торфяного пожара в душе Грей — Кассиус будто видел кровоточащий срез их чистокровного общества. Одно другого стоит, по правде сказать.   
Кассиус и сам знал, что не сможет быть смирным — вот в чем фокус. Если ничего не случится в ближайшие годы, ничего ломающего сонное равновесие, оставляющее одинаково недовольными всех — они снова попытаются переиграть. И Уоррингтон будет среди _них_. Они все там будут.  
Настроение стало ни к черту. Ну почему бы им хоть один вечер в году просто не петь чистокровные баллады и маггловский рок?   
Уоррингтон сам не заметил, как вышел из зала в зимний сад, пустой и темный, и вздрогнул, когда за его спиной раздался мягкий старческий голос.  
— Я ожидал увидеть вас здесь, мистер Уоррингтон.  
Кассиус обернулся. На лавочке под розовым кустом сидел Альбус Дамблдор, греющий в тонких старческих пальцах сияющую золотым светом колдовскую фею.  
— Я хотел бы, чтобы вы присели. Полагаю, нам нужно поговорить, а момент сейчас как раз подходящий, и разговор будет долгий.  
— О чем вы хотите поговорить, директор? — конечно, Уоррингтон знал, но не мог не спросить. Он резким усилием воли выбросил из головы все мысли о Грей и Грине (кроме, пожалуй, мыслей о том, как же все это иронично — серое на зеленом). Не сейчас — сейчас есть чем занять голову и без них. Как, должно быть, Снейпа смущали красивые люди — временами было видно, что он не умеет с ними обращаться — так Кассиуса выводили из равновесия люди умные. Или, что хуже, одновременно умные, облеченные властью и находящиеся за гранью его понимания.  
— В первую очередь я хотел бы напомнить вам, что вы не отвечаете за весь факультет, — Кассиус непонимающе посмотрел на Дамблдора. Тот добродушно усмехнулся и показал глазами на арку, за которой едва слышно играла музыка. — Каждый сам выбирает свою дорогу, Кассиус. Я не знаю, что заставляет вас пытаться уберечь всех от ошибок или того, что вы считаете ошибками, но не стоит.  
— Это мой факультет, — тихо, но не удержавшись от стальных ноток, сказал Уоррингтон. Признаться, он не знал, как разговаривать с Дамблдором. Он никогда не видел его близко, не имел с ним личных бесед, и такое резкое сокращение дистанции выбивало его из колеи. К тому же, мало кто на Слизерине разменивался на непрошеные советы и лез в душу, тем более, показывая свою глубокую осведомленность касательно того, что тебя волнует. — Я бы сказал, что это моя семья, но это не совсем верно — из семьи можно выйти, из Слизерина — нет. Я не могу уберечь всех, но я должен попытаться. Все мы должны. На Гриффиндоре не так, я знаю, но у нас… Любое решение на Слизерине влияет на всех нас, каждый отвечает за каждого. Лорд и все, что было после него, слишком ясно показали это нам.  
Дамблдор улыбнулся этой своей всепонимающей и печальной улыбкой. Кассиуса она пробирала до холода между лопаток — он не знал, что говорить. Не знал, как говорить, чтобы директор понял и не трогал это. Вообще не трогал его. Все же Дамблдор был гриффиндорцем с разумом слизеринца, все же Кассиус был слизеринцем с сердцем гриффиндорца. Философия жизни прирожденного архимага против высеченных на камне убеждений воина-колдуна. И сотня лет совершенно разного опыта в довесок.  
Кассиус был не из тех, с кем вот так запросто разговаривают сильные мира сего. Что там Дамблдор — даже дед Паркинсона или отец Гринграсса не удостаивали его и взглядом. На их уровне он ничего не значил и знал это. И его это устраивало.  
— Вы не обвиняете меня, как прочие, — неожиданно заметил Дамблдор.   
— В Лорде, в ситуации с чистокровными или в политике Министерства? — уточнил Кассиус, не понимая, чего от него ждет директор — лозунгов и обвинений Малфоя-младшего, поносящего слабоумие Дамблдора на всех углах? Прямо в лицо и сходу? Хорошо же о нем думают...  
— Во всем, конечно же, — очень серьезно сказал директор, но в глазах у него плясали искры смеха — он улыбался одним только взглядом. Не насмешливо, по-доброму. — Вы не считаете, мистер Уоррингтон, что я виноват решительно во всем? В том, что не увидел тьмы в Томе Риддле, когда учил его, в том, что проводил дурные законы, толкая чистокровных на путь гражданской войны, в том, что не держал школу достаточно крепко и позволял, как думают некоторые, слишком много своему факультету.   
Конечно же, он знал, какие разговоры о нем ведутся на Слизерине. Знал, и ему было с тех конспирологических теорий очень смешно, наверное.   
— Я не знаю, — честно и спокойно сказал Уоррингтон. — Откуда я могу знать? Вы не тот человек, которого мне стоит браться просчитывать. Даже не пробовал, если честно, я… не думаю о таких вещах. Были причины, наверное, они всегда есть. У вас все пути неисповедимы, — это прозвучало почти по-хамски, и Кассиус, смутившись, резко замолчал.   
— Мне нравится, что в ваших устах это сравнение с богом звучит не комплиментом, — тихо рассмеялся директор, оглаживая бороду рукой в перстнях. Кассиус видел, как вокруг этих перстней рябит воздух от чар — как летом над горячим асфальтом.   
— Этому миру давно не нужны боги, иначе бы мы не убивали богов, — откуда-то прорвалось это чистокровное «мы», и за спиной Кассиуса встали десять чистокровных поколений, что шли с одной лишь сталью на богов, на сидов и фоморов, на прочих им подобных. Откуда-то прорвалась и манера говорить, больше присущая Паркинсону. Наверное, в моменты неуверенности Уоррингтон просто интуитивно обращался к тому, что считал константой — всему тому, что выжжено у него в крови. — Этому миру нужны люди, — медленно добавил Уоррингтон, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза Дамблдору. — А вы слишком умны, чтобы считать, будто быть богом здорово. Человеком, наверное, вы лучше. Хоть и очень ницшеанским.   
Наверное, стоило тупить и мычать, а не поминать Ницше, но Уоррингтон был достаточно разумен, чтобы понимать — Дамблдор не поверит. Столетний маг видит таких, как он, насквозь, так что нечего пытаться обдурить его простейшими школьными масками.   
— Зря вы не пробовали меня просчитать. Вы вовсе не глупы. Впрочем, тут дело не в уме, — в чем дело, Дамблдор не сказал, но Кассиус и не ждал этого. Говорят, Дамблдор изъясняется исключительно загадками, и их, как пророчества, считал Уоррингтон, лучше вообще никак не толковать. — Я считаю себя виноватым, если вам интересно. Из моего нынешнего положения кажется, будто я мог многое не допустить, обрати я свое внимание на проблемы вовремя. Но всегда было что-то еще… когда Том был молод, был Геллерт — и так постоянно. Снова и снова, всегда.   
Уоррингтон не знал, зачем Дамблдор об этом говорил. Это было не ложное покаяние, Дамблдор почти равнодушным тоном излагал факты. Да, не заметил вовремя, да, постфактум знает, что ошибся. Он не оправдывался, просто признавал, что «всегда было что-то еще». Наверное, когда после падения Лорда Слизерин пинками загоняли под колоду, приводя его в нынешнее состояние, когда все отвечали за всех собственной шкурой, тоже было что-то еще. А может, Дамблдор говорил о чем-то другом, а не излагал сакраментальное «Second thoughts are best». Смыслы и оттенки смыслов — луковая шелуха, которую Кассиус уже сейчас с радостью бы передал с рук на руки Паркинсону. И передаст, будьте уверены. Не самому же во всем этом блуждать.   
— Директор, — с затаенной усталостью произнес Уоррингтон, понимая, что Дамблдор готов вылить на него кубометры этических конфликтов — понимать бы еще, с чего бы такая «щедрость», — пожалуйста, не надо. Я не умею играть в игры разума, я злюсь, ничего не знаю и ничего не понимаю, ну, да вы в курсе, наверное. Вы же хотите поговорить о Поттере? Давайте о Поттере.   
— Я мало о вас знаю, на самом деле, Кассиус. Признаюсь, множество дел мешает мне так уж сильно интересоваться рядовыми студентами, — отозвался Дамблдор, снова — с неясной интонацией, но точно не с раскаянием. — Но я знаю, что вы обладаете спокойным нравом, ничего не отбрасываете так запросто, стараетесь быть честным, знаете о совести не понаслышке и умеете принимать самых разных людей и самые разные мнения — выдающееся качество для столь молодого человека, — и это директор называет «мало знаю». Некоторые однокурсники не знали об Уоррингтоне и этого. — А потому я верю, что вас не удивит мой вопрос — какие отношения вы строите с Гарри Поттером? Я ни в коей мере не хочу задеть вас, вы же понимаете, что такие вопросы — разумная предосторожность.  
— Когда дело касается сына Пожирателя, — почти с облегчением добавил Уоррингтон, когда Дамблдор на мгновение замолчал, внимательно глядя на него.  
— Я не сужу детей по их родителям, это порочная практика, — покачал головой директор. — Я бы сказал, дело касается закрытого юноши, обладающего незаурядными способностями влиять на людей. А они у вас есть, не спорьте — достаточно взглянуть на ваши отношения с факультетом, на ваших друзей. Обычно молодые люди выбирают себе компанию по общности идей, ваш же круг общения очень разнится: блестящий чистокровный аристократ, асоциальный аутичный юноша, хитрец-бретер и мошенник. Вы умеете принимать людей и, что важнее, умеете примирять их друг с другом, — Уоррингтона, признаться, напрягало, когда кто-то вроде Дамблдора давал оценку его способностям. Любую оценку.   
Потому что, если тебя взвесили и оценили на таких высотах, то, скорее всего, дело не постоит и за разделкой на куски.   
— Вы считаете, что я плохо повлияю на Поттера именно из-за того, что примиряю его со Слизерином? В этом вопрос относительно наших отношений? — уточнил Кассиус, почему-то пожалев, что не умеет вскидывать одну бровь, как Рей или декан. Он чувствовал, что судит стереотипно, что Дамблдор не тот человек, кто будет говорить, будто Слизерин — рассадник вселенского зла.   
— Кассиус, я не думаю, что вы повлияете _плохо_ , но я знаю, что вы точно _повлияете_ на его взгляды. Гарри юн, горяч и не умеет, как вы, принимать во внимание сразу несколько точек зрения. Юношеский ригоризм, — Дамблдор усмехнулся чуть кривовато, как будто говорил о «юношеском ригоризме» не с подростком, а, как минимум, со взрослым мужчиной. Мол, ну вы-то понимаете, что все это проходящие глупости. С одной стороны, Кассиус понимал, с другой — он совсем не хотел, чтобы директор постоянно касался этого его понимания. Будто бы ему давали авансы в виде признания способностей, чтобы потом потребовать нечто, что нельзя получить от юноши, но можно — от взрослого человека. — В этом опасность вашего влияния на него. Я хочу знать, в достаточной ли мере вы осознаете это.   
Кассиус вдруг вспомнил, как на четвертом курсе Бёрк говорил: «Если кто-то заводит байду о том, что ты «достаточно взрослый» — знай, тебя берут на слабо. Мол, уже не ребенок, тебе оказывают доверие, бла-бла-бла. Но это просто более тонкий развод на слабо. Запомни, для всяких пердунов ты никогда не будешь «достаточно взрослым».   
Наверное, что-то такое мелькнуло в глазах Кассиуса, и Дамблдор очень понимающе хмыкнул. Ну да, тебе ли, Касси, думать, будто увидел игру самого Альбуса Дамблдора. Директор же даже не пытался притворяться добрым дедушкой, но это не значит, что он не притворялся кем-то другим. Если Кассиус что и знал о столетних магах, так это то, что собой они бывают нечасто. Независимо от декларируемой ими морали и этики.   
— То есть, вам важно, чтобы я не объяснял ему, в чем Лорд был прав? — Дамблдор кивнул и Уоррингтон продолжил так, будто искал брод в болоте. Это было сложно, особенно без прямой лжи. Все же легилемент, все же Кассиус плохой лжец. — Скажем, я осознаю, что не стоит. Если вам интересно, какую линию я провожу в наших разговорах, то извольте — Амадеус Паркинсон. Он ваш старый друг-соперник, насколько я знаю, так что вы осведомлены, — директор снова кивнул, глядя на Уоррингтона с таким интересом, будто тот говорил о чем-то хоть немного ценном. Как будто Дамблдор и так не знал, вплоть до интонаций, что скажет Кассиус. — Я верю в его линию, особенно обновленную после слияния с Гринграссами, и моя лояльность на стороне его семьи. Все же Реймонд унаследует его политический капитал, а я пойду за Реймондом туда, куда он меня поведет. И я не считаю чем-то ужасным, если и Поттер пойдет по той же дороге. На мой взгляд, она не так уж и плоха. Да, в чем-то это и линия Лорда, но я не упоминаю этого вслух. В конце концов, в чем-то это и ваша линия… я имею ввиду ваши взгляды формации тридцатых-сороковых, — Паркинсон считал это очень забавным, к слову. Уоррингтон потому и помнил о взглядах Дамблдора — Реймонд временами много веселился, рассказывая, насколько похожи ранний Альбус и ранний Томас. — Хотя, я не думаю, что Поттер так уж неразумен, чтобы не понимать — несколько ценных идей не делают Лорда непонятым героем, он все равно остается поехавшим террористом. Многие, конечно, считают Поттера идиотом, но это не так, — Дамблдор изобразил на лице «вот как?» и «да неужели?» одновременно, но Кассиус не стал развивать мысль.   
Он иррационально не хотел говорить директору, насколько лично ему уязвимым, ранимым и наивным кажется Поттер.   
Но кто бы спрашивал о его желании — Дамблдору не нужно было разговоров, он мог обойтись и без них.  
Директор снова огладил бороду, тихо позванивая вплетенными в нее колокольчиками и ловя взгляд Кассиуса. Уоррингтон не пытался прятать глаза — на таком прямом расстоянии не обязателен прямой взгляд, чтобы считать поверхностные настроения. Все же ему было нечего скрывать относительно Поттера — ничего такого, ради чего стоило бы держать щит при атаке сильнейшего менталиста поколения. Просто говорить не хотелось. И Дамблдор читал — искреннюю жалость, легкое раздражение, добродушную насмешку, непонимание, привычную «старшебратскую» заботу. Не чувства к равному, а то, что испытываешь к заведомо младшим.   
Читал он и холодный, болезненный, выкручивающий внутренности страх — перед собой, Альбусом Дамблдором.   
Несмотря на любое предупреждение Паркинсона или Снейпа, Кассиус не воспринимал происходящее вокруг по-настоящему всерьез. Пока Альбус Дамблдор с его рентгеновским взглядом не оказался на расстоянии вытянутой руки и не начал добродушно выспрашивать, а понимает ли Касси, куда он вообще влез.   
Не понимает.   
— Рад, что вы считаете Реймонда продолжением Амадеуса, а не Медея, и рад, что вы так открыто признаете, что идете за ним. Да, я ясно вижу, что вы не первый по натуре, но вы умеете виртуозно быть вторым, — заговорил Дамблдор, не отпуская его взгляда. От эмоций — глубже, к образам, перебирая их, как перебирают бисер. Кассиус не пытался скрыть и этого, тем более, что Дамблдор читал почти безболезненно и — отчетливо давал понять, что ищет. Уоррингтон почти показывал сам: Поттер и Лорд, только они, ничего личного Дамблдор не трогал — смотрите, директор, понимайте, как хотите. — Что же касается понимания Гарри Поттером «правильных» взглядов Риддла — вы немного не правы, — продолжал Дамблдор тем временем, — Гарри из тех людей, которым сомнения во вред. Вы судите со своей позиции, может, считаете, будто выставлять перед ним Тома нерассуждающим злом значит грешить против истории и здравого смысла — но такой подход правилен только для вас. Гарри же не должен ни на минуту сомневаться в своей, в _нашей_ правоте — сомнения разрушат его. Вы, наверное, заметили, как разрушительно на него подействовали даже крупицы сомнения, которые вы зародили в нем относительно Слизерина. Он стал близок к разрыву с друзьями, он стал близок к тому, чтобы возненавидеть свой факультет. А теперь представьте, к чему могут привести его «верные» идеи Лорда — Гарри не умеет принимать наполовину, он принимает идеи, взгляды и людей до упора, целиком. И если он поймет Риддла частично — он так же проникнется им целиком. Гарри расположен лишь к крайностям, без полутонов, — Уоррингтон поежился от холодка ужаса в груди — он понял, что Дамблдор прав. Наверное, слишком заметно — директор поднял раскрытую ладонь в успокаивающем жесте: — С возрастом он научится понимать, что цвет мира — серый, но это займет время. А пока... у него сильный характер, он решителен, упрям и сам не осознает, как может влиять на сердца людей, он готов бросить вызов миру и прогнуть его под себя — и не нужно ему сейчас принимать опасную точку зрения. Я не собираюсь запрещать вам что-либо — Гарри бы обозлился, поступи я так. К тому же, само ваше присутствие в жизни Гарри помогает мне снизить градус недовольства чистокровных — знаете ли, многие считают, что я всеми силами ограничиваю его круг общения, не даю ему взглянуть на то, как обстоят дела, их глазами… Я получаю много претензий той или иной степени прямоты, а потому мне совсем не вредно ваше наличие, — как о вещи сказал, ей-Мерлин. Но по меркам Дамблдора Кассиус и имел ценность вещи. — В некотором роде, вы удобны мне, Кассиус. Но будьте разумны.   
Обычно, если тебя просят быть разумным — это просьба принять «правильную» точку зрения. Но Дамблдор, кажется, не хотел этого, вот что удивительно.   
— Вы говорите о том, что идеи Лорда, восприми их Поттер, сделают его преемником Лорда, не так ли? Что ж... я знаю достаточно людей, которым понравилась бы такая рокировка, — Уоррингтон не удержался от усмешки, гнусность которой сделала бы честь Гринграссу. Он вообще начинал плохо шутить, когда нервничал. — Он был бы хорош, он повел бы за собой, ему бы хватило сил и влияния, чтобы сдвинуть все с мертвой точки, особенно при должной опоре, он бы разбередил это болото... Но, как говаривал Паркинсон, давно уже ясно, что резко и силой наши проблемы не решить. Я верю ему, и вам я тоже верю. Я не из тех людей, которым нужна новая война, новый Лорд, тем более, что мой лорд — Паркинсон, — Уоррингтон впервые сказал это вслух, вот так, мимоходом. — Не знаю, как вам сказать, чтобы вы поверили, но я понял. Есть вещи, о которых с Поттером говорить не стоит — в конце концов, я не веду бесед о чернокнижии с магглорожденными, а это почти то же самое. Развращает неподготовленный ум, не так ли? Правда, не представляю, как вы примирите для Поттера ваш левый либерализм и линию Паркинсона и Гринграсса — мне уже поздно притворяться, будто я светом озаренный магглофил, да и смысла не вижу.   
— О, этого и не требуется, — Дамблдор качнул головой, окончательно подтверждая мысль, что он и не ждал от Уоррингтона «правильной» и «всеобщеблагой» точки зрения. — Будьте собой, Гарри должен постепенно осознавать, как велик и противоречив мир. Но именно постепенно. Его система взглядов — не то, что стоит ломать через колено, как многие привыкли. В чем-то прав я, а в чем-то Амадеус... Главное — не кидать Гарри из крайности в крайность. В конце концов он сам поймет, кто был прав, — почему-то в этот момент выражение лица директора очень напомнило лицо Бёрка — эдакая затаенная манипуляторская насмешка.   
— Вы возлагаете на него большие надежды, — заметил Уоррингтон. — Вы видите в нем своего политического преемника или ждете от него худшего?   
— Я жду худшего, Кассиус. Но не от Гарри. Буду откровенен — я жду войны, и Гарри будет в ней не на последнем месте. Ему этого не избежать, он не из тех людей, что могут умыть руки. А даже если не война — скоро гноя в Министерстве станет слишком много, и кому-то придется вскрыть эту язву, и как бы не мне, и Гарри должен быть при этом на _правильной_ стороне. Он молод, но это проходит, а слава победителя Темного Лорда — солидный политический капитал. Уж я-то знаю, — директор тихо, невесело рассмеялся, а Кассиус снова вздрогнул — он же и сам об этом думал. Только со своей стороны. А когда твои мысли о Министерстве хоть в чем-то совпадают с мыслями Дамблдора — дело плохо. У всех. — В чем-то я вижу в нем и своего преемника, в чем-то союзника, а в чем-то, я заметил, вы об этом думаете, я вижу в Гарри и орудие. И дело вовсе не в том, что это мне в радость, просто все мы — орудия в какой-то мере. Орудия, которыми меняют мир.  
— Знаете, мне говорили, будто вы никогда не изъясняетесь прямо, а это — более чем прямо, — осторожно проговорил Уоррингтон. Болото домыслов, тонкий лед дамблдоровских игр разума — совсем не то место, где он хотел ходить. Он пожалел, что задает вопросы, но ведь он не думал, что директор станет отвечать. — Просто опасно прямолинейно, слишком много правды для кого-то заурядного. Вроде меня. Я должен кому-то передать ваши слова? О войне, о Министерстве, о роли Поттера в вашей партии? Или это рукотворный цунгцванг для меня? — он действительно не хотел оказаться в ситуации, когда каждый ход только ухудшает положение. — Директор, я не настолько умен, чтобы различать оттенки смыслов.   
— Вы правы, мы играем на разных уровнях, Кассиус. Вы видите на два хода, я — на партию вперед. Но это слизеринские шахматы, мой мальчик. Яд вы выпьете в любом случае, и я выпью яд в любом случае, только я к этому привык, — это была настолько слизеринская метафора, что Кассиус вздрогнул. Она показалось Уоррингтону почти угрозой. «Яд вы выпьете в любом случае». Конечно, он выпьет, раз уж такое дело. — Так какая разница, зачем я говорю прямо?   
— Я не уверен, что понимаю аналогию, — все же соврал Кассиус — ему просто неприятно было думать об этом, как об угрозе. Дамблдор говорит прямо просто потому, что Кассиус в любой момент может выбыть?   
— Я гроссмейстер, Кассиус, — без доли самодовольства сказал директор. — Иногда мне не нужно сложных комбинаций, поэтому я искренен с вами. Я даю вам столько правды, чтобы вы в достаточной мере ориентировались в ситуации. Это вопрос безопасности. Не моих фигур и не фигур Амадеуса или старшего Гринграсса, а всей доски, потому что, пока мы играем в шахматы, Том и Министерство тащат на наш стол взрывающиеся карты, а это совсем другие правила и другие жертвы — от яда есть противоядие, а вот оторванные взрывом пальцы можно и не вернуть, — Дамблдор говорил метафорами, но Уоррингтон был слизеринцем, он понимал и про яд — любое политическое действие, и про оторванные пальцы — что-то ужасное и невосполнимое, нестираемое, как геноцид Лорда. — Если Гарри станет новым Лордом, если мы проиграем в войне, если он и все, кто верит ему, перейдут на сторону Тома, если случится еще что-то безумное, сродни взрыву — мы проиграем. Мы _все_ , кому важен Магический мир во всей его полноте.   
Так вот в чем дело. Он говорил не о Кассиусе по большому счету, он говорил о Поттере. Говорил как о хрупком механизме, любой неосторожный жест в сторону которого разбалансирует его и сделает орудием Судного дня. Дамблдор боялся Поттера и за Поттера. Не сегодняшнего, а того Поттера, что будет в конце партии. Он, кажется, действительно хотел, чтобы Поттер вышел в конце таким же, как сейчас — переполненным справедливостью по макушку, огненным, честным, правильным. Хорошим человеком, откровенно говоря — не таким, как сам Дамблдор, или Паркинсон-старший, или Лорд. По крайней мере, так казалось Уоррингтону в этот момент.   
Только так не бывает. Гражданская война, которую чуть ли не прямым текстом предрекал директор — река из крови и яда, из нее нельзя выйти чистым. Из нее даже целым выйти не так-то просто.   
— Проще говоря, вы хотите свести мое влияние к общему знаменателю? Я должен тоже учить Поттера слизеринским шахматам, а не взрывному покеру?   
— Учить — это слишком громко. Скорее, вы сами должны учиться именно шахматам. Игры по правилам всегда лучше игр без правил, — Дамблдор поймал его взгляд и удержал — сильные легилименты это умеют. Против воли Касси увидел смазанные картинки из своей памяти, каждая из которых оставляла послевкусие мягкой и безмолвной угрозы. Не сама по себе, но в контексте предупреждений Дамблдора. — Ах да, что касается того, что вы передадите Амадеусу Паркинсону или Артемису и Алексису Гринграссам... вы же понимаете, они и так знают все то, что я сказал вам. Более того, я уверен, так или иначе они хотят того же. В последние месяцы вы стали приобретать вес. Как человек, который каким-то образом влияет на Гарри Поттера, я имею в виду. Просто будьте осторожны.   
— Главная мысль вечера, — не удержался от невеселого сарказма Уоррингтон. Будьте осторожны с Поттером, как будто он ядерный сердечник. Учитывая, что Дамблдор впрямую говорит, что при неудачном раскладе малыш Гарри меняет масть на радикальный ультра-черный — хуже. Что-то в словах директора заставляло верить — если Поттер не научится думать, он устроит тот еще Тартар. Странно, что при таком мнении о нем со стороны директора, Поттер еще жив. Уоррингтон не заблуждался, он знал — Дамблдор бы убил без сомнений. — Последний вопрос, директор. Вам правда кажется, что я на что-то влияю? — его не оставлял этот вопрос. Он не привык влиять на что-то. Люди вокруг него сдвигали мир — Паркинсон, Гринграсс — но не он. Уоррингтон ничего не значил ни в каких раскладах, как он думал о себе.   
Ему в принципе не нравилось, что Дамблдор, вместо того, чтобы попросить (потребовать, но директор делает вид, что не требует и дает выбор) убраться под сырую колоду, начал разговаривать с ним. И включать в расклады. Сколько раз он говорил с Поттером? Четыре, пять, шесть? Ей-Мерлин, недостаточно для какого-то там _веса_.  
— Весь наш предыдущий диалог говорит сам за себя. Вы в центре бури, Кассиус, ведь в центре бури ваши близкие — Реймонд, Лазарь, Гарри... а вы не из тех людей, что бездействуют. И да, я вижу, что с Гарри вы ближе, чем вам кажется.   
— Это потому что все вы забыли, что он не только преемник, герой и орудие, но и ребенок. Просто ребенок, — вдруг честно сказал Уоррингтон то, что думал уже давно.   
— Ситуация такова, что в ней нет и не может быть детей. Со всех нас спрашивают, как со взрослых, и с Гарри тоже, — с не меньшей жестокой честностью ответил Дамблдор.   
— Жестоко.   
— Иногда приходится, Кассиус, иногда приходится. Если вы сможете по-другому — ваше право, — директор как-то слишком по-старчески ссутулил плечи, посмотрев на свои ладони. — Остаться с чистыми руками может только тот, кто ни на что не влияет.   
— Вы хотите напугать меня.   
— Это вопрос?   
— Это утверждение, я просто не могу понять, зачем? Я и так вас боюсь, хотите, посмотрите снова — мне семнадцать, и я боюсь и ни драккла не понимаю вас. И не отвечайте на этот вопрос, он риторический.   
— Я не хотел вас напугать или, что хуже, запугать. Но если вам страшно, значит, у вас как минимум есть честь и совесть. Я не хочу вашего страха, я хочу, чтобы вы действовали с открытыми глазами. Вы перешли Рубикон, когда еще можно было считать все вокруг беспечной юношеской забавой. Теперь все имеет серьезные последствия, — Дамблдор замолчал, сгладив жесткость высказывания печальной улыбкой. Не сказать, чтобы Уоррингтон в эту улыбку поверил. — Приятного вам вечера, мистер Уоррингтон. Уверен, ваша прекрасная спутница ищет вас.   
— И вам тоже приятного вечера, директор Дамблдор, — эхом отозвался Кассиус.   
Какие уж тут приятности.   
Чувство, что столько правды дают только мертвецу, никуда не делось. 


	11. Клоун на празднике жизни

Почти неделю ему снилась редкая дрянь с Дамблдором в главной роли. Пауки с лицом Дамблдора, Дамблдор и Поттер, сшитые в произвольном порядке, перебирающие в воздухе скрюченными руками с лишними суставами, Дамблдор, убивающий Поттера фейрийским клинком и рассказывающий о всеобщем благе, Дамблдор, дергающий за ниточки пляшущего на шахматной доске Волдеморта, Дамблдор в костюме крупье, раскладывающий по столу горящие карты Таро — Луна, Башня, Девятка Мечей, Смерть — все перевернутые… бред, в общем-то, но бред неприятный, особенно если учесть, что эти сны неизменно заканчивались беседами, такими же сюрреалистичными, как и подкинутые разумом картинки. Кассиус вообще очень плохо реагировал на ментальное воздействие, каким бы мягким оно ни было, а тут на обычную негативную реакцию наложилось сильное чувство и предшествующее тому чтение Гринграсса. В общем-то, ему просто не повезло: не читай он перед беседой с Дамблдором Лазаря, не было бы сюрреализма, не испугайся он во время разговора, сны продолжались бы один-два дня. Не сказать даже, чтобы те сны были кошмарами — они просто оставляли гнетущее ощущение и мешали отдохнуть.   
Уоррингтон даже начал опасаться, что все это закрепится надолго и обеспечит ему ночные сюрреалистичные беседы с Дамблдором до тех пор, пока он не обратится в Мунго. Прежде он, когда поверхностно касался менталистики, читал о подобном запечатлении и мог предположить, что перетерпеть негативные последствия не удастся. Не поможет ни Сон без Сновидений, ни просто отказ от сна на некоторое время… Реймонд тоже исправить дело не мог — он не настолько хорошо разбирался в данном вопросе.  
Но дело все же разрешилось без обращения в Мунго — в одну из ночей Уоррингтон проснулся от очередной порции сюрреалистичного бреда (кажется, в этот раз он во сне лично надевал на Дамблдора маску Пожирателя Смерти и пришивал ее заклинание намертво) и обнаружил склонившегося над ним Гринграсса. У того в темноте светились глаза, как всегда бывало, когда он проклинал, а руку он держал на лбу у Кассиуса:  
— Что, разбудил? — спросил Уоррингтон, неловко улыбаясь и пытаясь почувствовать, как именно его проклял разбуженный в неурочный час Лазарь. Но боли не пришло, а Гринграсс в ответ на его вопрос покачал головой и сильнее вжал ладонь в его лоб. Лицо у него при этом было почти нормальное — по крайней мере, он явно все еще пребывал в ремиссии и отдавал отчет в своих действиях. — Что? — шепотом повторил Кассиус через несколько минут, когда ему надоели гляделки.  
— Прокляну, — неожиданно ответил ему Лазарь и неловко усмехнулся, достав палочку и прижав ее кончик ровно между бровей Уоррингтона. — Не… Нет. Снов. Никаких. Долго.  
— Спасибо, — только и смог ответить пораженный до глубины души Кассиус. Он бы расписал свою благодарность подробней, но Гринграсс сместил ладонь с его лба на глаза — на мгновение ему стало пронзительно больно, а потом наступила темнота, от которой он очнулся только утром, проспав будильник.   
Снов он больше не видел, никаких, только тьму, которую, тем не менее, прекрасно осознавал. Это было странно, непривычно, но все же куда лучше, чем мешающий отдохнуть и оставляющий после себя головную боль бред. Кассиус не знал, сколько еще он не будет видеть сны, но решил, что дареному фестралу в зубы не смотрят. К этому было привыкнуть легче, чем к Дамблдору, каждую ночь ведущему с ним беседы о судьбах мира.  
Реальность тем временем не радовала — Паркинсон не сказал ничего определенного, несмотря на то, что пересматривал тот самый разговор в Омуте не меньше сотни раз. Оставил Кассиуса с коротким: «Не знаю, Касси, я ничего не понял. Он сказал тебе больше, чем следует, а ты ему — ничего, чего он бы не знал. Так не… не то чтобы совсем не бывает. Но не с тобой же». Больше они к этому не возвращались, хоть Уоррингтону и казалось, будто у Реймонда все же были еще какие-то мысли по этому поводу, пусть он в тех мыслях и не был уверен. У Кассиуса даже был совсем не свойственный ему порыв насесть на Паркинсона и все же вытрясти из него все, каким бы бредом это ни было, но он задавил этот порыв в зародыше — нечего вести себя как истеричка. Реймонд не говорит лишь в двух случаях — когда знает, что навредит, и когда не может говорить. Что бы там ни было, следует принять поведение Паркинсона таким, как есть. Одно Кассиус знал точно — он должен верить Реймонду. Не сказал, значит, так правильно. Так нужно. Так будет лучше.  
Со Снейпом вышло и того страньше.   
Кассиус долго думал, стоит ли вообще рассказывать ему, но в конце концов решился. Он доверял декану и его мнению, а еще… признаться, Уоррингтону впервые за очень долгое время требовалось поговорить о происходящем в его жизни с кем-то взрослым. Он давно принимал все решения сам и, откровенно говоря, не считал себя и не считался окружающими ребенком, но Дамблдор вернул ему то чувство неуверенности, какое он в последний раз испытывал лет в одиннадцать — тогда же, когда отец твердо сказал ему, что больше никто подтирать нос Касси не будет. Чувство, что его знаний и, что важнее, опыта просто не хватает. Он вовсе не хотел, чтобы декан решил проблемы за него или, упаси Мерлин, подул ему на разбитое душевное спокойствие, просто нуждался в стороннем мнении человека более опытного.  
Обратиться же к родителям он просто не мог. Отец, конечно, не отказал бы ему в помощи, но не в письмах — его переписка пожизненно была подвержена перлюстрации, да и в принципе не верил Тибериус Уоррингтон в переписку. Даже после объявления Кассиуса Чемпионом отец прислал только два слова: «Горд. Осторожнее». В последнем же письме, полученном аккурат в Сочельник, было и вовсе лаконичное: «Р!». Они никогда не изобретали шифров, не было нужды, да и в министерстве сидели неизмеримо лучшие шифровальщики, чем старый боевик, но четыре года назад в их скудной переписке появилось это «Р». Риддл. Четыре года назад у отца впервые начала темнеть метка. «Р» значило сразу все: Лорд снова напомнил о себе, осторожнее, будь внимателен, не приезжай на каникулы домой, не пиши ничего, следи за братом, не поддавайся на провокации.   
Таким образом, переписка отпадала. Камины по вышеозначенной причине прослушивались, а Кассиусу вовсе не хотелось, чтобы насчет его разговора с Дамблдором погрел уши какой-нибудь министерский клерк. Не сбегать же ради разговора из школы, нарушая не только правила, но и пару законов — лицензии на аппарацию-то у него не было. Отцу же покидать стены особняка без особой необходимости и заверенного Визенгамотом разрешения было просто запрещено. Были бы сквозные зеркала, как у Реймонда и его змееподобного дедули… так не нужны были Уоррингтонам никогда такие дорогостоящие средства связи — в жизни Кассиуса не происходило ничего чересчур важного.   
Маму же Кассиус и сам бы не решился волновать подобным. Даже поняв с возрастом, что мягкость и добродушие его матушки вовсе не равны слабонервности, Уоррингтон так и не избавился от привычки всячески ограждать ее от любых проблем. К тому же еще в начале зимы она собиралась уехать в очередную экспедицию — зачем загонять сов и портить ей там настроение?   
Прочие взрослые в его жизни были уж слишком специфичны. Дядюшка был слишком ебанут и слишком мало понимал не то что в политике — даже в обстановке в магической Британии. Ни Артемис, ни Алексис Гринграссы не были теми людьми, с которыми Кассиус хотел бы делиться своими сомнениями, хоть и относились они к Уоррингтону не так уж и плохо — все же лучший друг Лазаря и Реймонда, который приходился им общим крестником (по той простой причине, что последние сорок лет Артемис и Алексис всюду числились одним человеком). Многочисленные родичи Флетчера или старый Бёрк вообще даже не обсуждались. Медей или Амадеус Паркинсоны были где-то на недостижимых вершинах и вообще мало подходили под определение «взрослые в жизни Уоррингтона» — деда Реймонда он видел всего несколько раз в жизни, а отец был слишком зациклен на своей персоне, чтобы думать хотя бы о своем сыне, не говоря уж о каких-то его школьных друзьях.   
Снейп же, несмотря на дурную славу, ходящую о нем промеж других факультетов, был человеком все же заботливым — просто его забота была очень выборочна. К счастью, в круг его интересов Уоррингтон бесспорно попадал. Хотя, конечно, декан явно ожидал несколько иного, когда Кассиус пришел к нему поговорить. Кажется, Снейп надеялся, что Уоррингтон вспомнил о том его распоряжении приходить с планом для второго тура и готовился критиковать и переправлять, а Касси его огорошил. Декан выслушал его молча, не задав ни единого уточняющего вопроса, только бледнея по мере рассказа все сильнее и сильнее. К концу монолога Уоррингтона Снейп уже отливал в синеву, а когда тот замолчал, вскочил и так же молча вылетел из кабинета. И, хотя дорогой декан и не требовал ждать его, следующий час Кассиус провел в его кабинете, терпеливо разглядывая многочисленных уродцев в банках и угадывая зелья, настаивающиеся в котлах, по цвету пара. Вернувшийся Снейп, увидев его, даже вздрогнул, а потом разорался так, что и в гостиной должно было быть слышно. Такое поведение было привычнее ледяного молчания, так что Уоррингтон даже порадовался — все в порядке, значит.   
Точнее, порадовался бы, если бы в конце яростного спича об умственных способностях некоторых потомков троллей не прозвучала фраза: «Не думайте о себе лишнего, больше вы Дамблдору не нужны!». Уоррингтон не имел ничего против ситуации, когда он Дамблдору не нужен, но маленькая оговорка — в случайность таких оговорок Кассиус не верил — царапала его.  
Не просто не нужен. _Больше не нужен_.  
Снейп, конечно, когда спустил пар, уже спокойным и твердым голосом пообещал, что никаких последствий для Уоррингтона разговор с Дамблдором иметь не будет, но осадочек остался.   
— Дамблдор, — говорил Снейп, рассеянно помешивая явно передержанное зелье в тщетной надежде его спасти, — ничего от вас не хочет. Он проверял кое-какие ваши реакции и счел их… приемлемыми, но не интересными лично ему. Что до упомянутых вами откровений — видимо, директор счел, что такое безэмоциональное дерево, как вы, можно вывести на нужный уровень отдачи только чем-то действительно сильным. Думаю, в более... — тут Снейп пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слово, — _обычном_ разговоре вы бы выдали только свое: «Да, сэр, нет, сэр». Спектр ответов на стандартные вопросы-то у вас, как у очень тупого голема.   
Впрочем, необходимое Кассиус все же получил — Снейп выразил свое мнение, и, как бы Уоррингтону ни был неприятен вариант «забудьте и ничего не предпринимайте», он принял его, как рабочий. Конечно, Касси не собирался совсем забывать о том, что он получил многовато правды для живого, но ему определенно стоило успокоиться и не перебарщивать с попытками докопаться до истины. Все же два человека, которым он верил, сказали свое веское «сейчас с этим ничего не сделаешь».   
И Кассиус волевым усилием заставил себя отложить проблему до лучших времен — пока он сам не поймет заходов Дамблдора или пока Снейп или Реймонд не примут какого-то решения.   
Вдобавок, от дальнейших умствований его здорово отвлекло состояние дражайшего младшего братишки.   
Тён, и во время бала выдававший не слишком адекватные реакции, совсем занемог, страдая от неразделенной любви к ветреной нелюди с такой самоотдачей, будто в этом ему могла быть какая-то польза или удовольствие. Младшенький был куда эмоциональнее Касси, принимал все ближе к сердцу и тяжелее переживал принятое. Для него улыбки и смех вейлы были всерьез, и теперь ее невнимание резало до настоящих душевных ран — мучительных и стыдных одновременно. Влюбленность в нелюдь такого пошиба всегда смешна со стороны и всегда чудовищно унизительна изнутри. И то, что он был смешон, Тён переживал не менее, а, возможно, даже более тяжело, чем заигранное и небрежно отброшенное Делакур сердце. Его горячая, оскорбленная гордость полыхала так, что Уоррингтон ощущал ее из любой точки гостиной, с любого места за столом в Большом Зале, безошибочно чувствовал упивающегося терзаниями младшего братца через несколько пролетов лестниц и сквозь стеллажи библиотеки.   
Черная тоска, из-за которой Тён прятался от Кассиуса по углам или старательно изображал при встрече пантомиму «все идет по плану, несмотря на то, что кажется, будто все летит в пизду», все чаще сменялась на его лице выражением затаенной мстительности. Спустя неделю после бала младшенький придурок смотрел на милейшую Флер Делакур уже не как побитый любимой хозяйкой пес, а с колючей недоброй задумчивостью. И если вреда от душевных мук Кассиус не видел — они, вроде бы, даже облагораживают — то на бесспорно вредный результат этой задумчивости он предпочел бы вообще не смотреть. Он мог бы назвать младшенькому с десяток причин, почему очень неумно мстить прокатившей тебя девочке — начиная с того, что девочка ничего не обещала и ничего не должна и заканчивая всякими международными скандалами. Ему совсем не нравилось, куда идет дело, потому что шло оно исключительно в сторону больших проблем для Тёна, маленького тупого уебана. Но.   
Было, конечно же, «но».  
Он давно старался не навязывать свое общество, свои советы и свою заботу — еще в двенадцать отец строго-настрого запретил ему мешать Тёну набивать собственные шишки и приобретать бесценный опыт. Отец считал, что чрезмерная опека лишь во вред, и неустанно твердил Кассиусу: «Хватит утирать ему сопли. Ты только вам обоим всю жизнь испортишь: сам будешь вечно дергаться, вечно ему помогать, вечно из-за него подставляться, а он решать проблемы так никогда и не научится. Своей головы ты ему не приставишь. Свою он жизнь должен прожить, свою, не мешай ему, как я тебе не мешал».   
Перед глазами у Кассиуса был живой пример того, что бывает, когда _абсолютно все_ проблемы решает добрый старший брат. Панси, да. Она бывала милой девочкой, но большую часть времени все же была бесконтрольной маленькой стервой, которая даже не задумывается о последствиях своих поступков. Зачем, когда всегда можно юркнуть за спину старшего брата, который в лепешку разобьется, но сделает хорошо своей горячо любимой сестренке? Реймонда коленца сестры почему-то до сих пор умиляли, а вот Уоррингтона постепенно начинали утомлять, если не раздражать. Он представить себе не мог, чтобы позволять Тёну _такое_.  
Кроме того, Тён и сам еще курса с третьего начал демонстрировать неуемную гордость, и на попытку осадить его со стороны брата мог здорово взбрыкнуть — когда на него накатывал эмоциональный шторм, он резко становился самым умным и ярился на любое сказанное поперек слово. Кассиуса всегда поражало это его свойство — сделать глупость даже во вред себе, лишь бы не поддаться чужому влиянию. Впрочем, эта же черта характера временами его восхищала: на Тёна в принципе невозможно было надавить, чужая сила и чужой авторитет были для него пустым местом.  
Когда-то они с Тёном, маленьким, ершистым одуванчиком-Тёном были близки настолько, насколько вообще могут быть близки люди, но те времена давно прошли. Их близость истончалась медленно, совсем незаметно. Тён любил Кассиуса, но он уже давно в нем не нуждался так остро, как в детстве. У него была своя жизнь, свои взгляды на мир и своя компания, которой он никак не пересекался со старшим братцем. Уоррингтон-старший давно привык держать себя в руках и не давать ему, как и любому другому слизеринцу, советов, о которых его не просили. У младшенького было достаточно друзей для моральной поддержки — Боул, Забини, Грин, Дамерунгаст, Блетчли, Монтегю — и Кассиус прекрасно видел, что без сочувствия этот трагический идиот не остается. Тён должен был справиться без его ободряющих пинков, самостоятельно загнать подальше свою мстительность, перестать грызть удила и понять — если тебя использовали и выкинули, нужно уметь хотя бы принять это достойно, без истерик.   
И Кассиус сдерживался всеми доступными ему способами, чтобы не пойти отвешивать подзатыльники и читать нотации о том, как глупы и мелки все эти ужасные, рвущие душу переживания Тёна. Будто он первый, кому нелюдь закогтила сердце. Его трагедия даже не тянет на таковую, если уж говорить всерьез, а туда же — оскорбленная гордость вопиет о сатисфакции, того и гляди вызовет девчонку на дуэль. Нет, действительно, а чего он ждал от Делакур? Прекрасной любви из валлийских баллад? Или чего-то менее прекрасного, из гоблинских застольных частушек? В любом случае — любому человеку с мозгом было сразу понятно, что не будет ни того, ни другого. Красивый мальчик — а Тён был красив, в маменьку пошел — был для Делакур такой же вещью на один вечер, как красивое платье. Конечно, она ответственно подошла к его выбору, но это был вопрос престижа, а не чувств.   
Кассиус хотел, хотел сказать все это Тёну, расписать по пунктам, разложить по полочкам, расставить все точки над «i» — но вместо этого только лишь следил со стороны, чтобы младшенький действительно не выкинул какой-нибудь фееричной дурости с далеко идущими последствиями. А хотелось, как в детстве, когда Тён разбивал коленки, прижать его к себе, погладить по голове и сказать, что старший брат со всем разберется, сейчас все будет исправлено, все пройдет… Это здорово отвлекало его от собственных проблем с внезапным Дамблдором, как вы понимаете, хоть он такому поводу переключить внимание совсем не радовался.   
За всем этим наступил Новый год, на который их компания традиционно откладывала обмен подарками — почему-то к Рождеству они вечно то не успевали, то забывали, а даже если не забывали, предпочитали перенести все на свободный вечер, когда у всех будет время и возможность собраться. Этот праздник они вообще-то все любили. Их компания окончательно сложилась именно в те самые первые зимние праздники, когда они дружно пожертвовали Рождеством в кругу семьи во имя злоумышления против коварных Уизли. Сейчас одно воспоминание о тех временах вызывало приступы умиления — какие же они были мелкие. Ах, эта детская месть за зеленый нос Флетчера и павлиний хвост Паркинсона, ах, эти подвешенные на елку в Большом Зале в результате сложнейшей операции по захвату Уизли в костюмах рождественских эльфов, ах, эти первые клятвы молчания, заключенные под пологом ночи (и, на всякий случай, под одеялом).   
Они отмечали тихо и безалкогольно, собравшись в спальне после отбоя и радостно пожирая присланные матушкой и сестрами Флетча сладости и выпечку.  
Бёрк, как всегда, хвастался какой-то совершенно нелегальной побрякушкой, презентованной дядюшкой, Паркинсон и Гринграсс отключились от реальности, зависнув над неизвестно кому из них подаренной родичами темномагической монографией, Флетчер силился объяснить, для чего предназначена присланная ему бабушкой неведомая маггловская приспособа, а Уоррингтон разбирался с очередным экспериментальным отцовским артефактом. Эта игра у них с отцом началась еще до школы — в качестве подарка на любой праздник Касси всегда ждал предмет с неизвестными свойствами, а ему полагалось самостоятельно разобраться, что, зачем, как и почему. В сундуке Уоррингтона было не меньше пяти отцовских презентов, предназначения которых он так пока и не понял. В этом году это был короткий клинок, никак не отзывающийся на сканирующие заклинания — впрочем, не отзывался он и ни на какие другие чары, что было уже любопытно.  
По негласному договору, внутри компании они никогда не дарили друг другу чего-то серьезного, все же финансовые возможности сильно разнились. Раздав цветные коробочки и собрав ответную жатву, Уоррингтон после первой же развернутой обертки обнаружил, что Паркинсон славную традицию нарушил. Хрустальный флакон с аж светящейся от вбуханной силы жидкостью не тянул на то, что школьник запросто может сварить в свободное от уроков время.   
— Успокойся, Касси, — сказал Паркинсон, заметив его осуждающий взгляд. — Ни кната своих не потратил, веришь? Со ставок купил — тебе все равно как-то нужно решать проблему со вторым туром, а «Русалочье дыхание» вещь надежная и сильная. Никакое отменяющее не возьмет, эффект долгий, особых противопоказаний нет.   
— Я б на месте Уоррингтона оскорбился, — захихикал Бёрк, по уши заматываясь подаренным ему красным шарфом в мелкую змейку. — Мы тут все от чистого сердца, а ты все ради выгоды, ради выгоды.   
— Выгода не отменяет того, что я от чистого сердца, — отмахнулся Паркинсон, с интересом листая найденную Уоррингтоном любопытную монографию по исцелению от неудачных метаморфоз — автор был из Южной Америки и вряд ли попадался Реймонду в руки до этого. — Я, понимаешь, долго думал, выбирал оптимальный вариант, под планы подгонял, о зрелищности думал.   
— Для зрелищности можно было бы воспользоваться анимагией, — лениво предложил Бёрк, а потом ядовито улыбнулся и "спохватился": — _Можно было бы_ воспользоваться анимагией, если бы Уоррингтон умел. Но это же _нецелесообразно_.  
— У тебя сарказм сейчас из ушей польется, — притворно огрызнулся Кассиус. — Это все еще нецелесообразно — мне может потребоваться палочка.  
— Ты просто находишь отговорки, — поддразнил его Берк. — Мордред, зачем палочка-то? Я не знаю ничего в Черном озере, что могло бы угрожать касатке. Касатке, Касси, гриффиндорцы бы свои шарфы сожрали! Десятиметровый, восьмитонный, хищный кит! Тебя это совсем не вставляет?  
— В первую очередь это совершенно бесполезная штука, — равнодушно потер переносицу Касси. — Я не замечал, чтобы ты сам пытался продвинуться в анимагии дальше определения формы.  
— Ты вообще не видишь разницы между муреной и, черт возьми, касаткой?   
— Это водоплавающие. Мы, кажется, слишком долго жили под озером. Учиться превращаться в них — пустая трата времени и сил. Не заставляйте меня завидовать Паркинсону, я и так до сих пор расстроен. Я в трансфигурации лучше всех вас, а в анимагию не могу.  
— Кстати, Паркинсон, у тебя там как? Дело двигается или заглохло?   
Молча слушающий их полушутливые пререкания Паркинсон таинственно улыбнулся. Его глаза на несколько секунд отчетливо позеленели еще сильнее, радужка раздалась, а значок вытянулся в веретено.   
Бёрк с беззастенчивой завистью вздохнул — именно он принес идею об анимагии в их спальню в середине четвёртого курса, он агитировал всех и грезил, и он же первый узнал, что не судьба. Традиционно, четверть волшебников отсеивалась при изучении анимагии из-за неподходящей формы: водоплавающие, насекомые и откровенно непривлекательные существа, вроде свиней, кротов или утконосов. Тот же Флетч чуть не забросил дело, когда узнал, что быть ему хомяком — когда начинаешь обучение анимагии, наивно веришь, будто в тебе живёт кто-то мощный, хищный и великолепный. Нельзя сказать, что касатка этому описанию не соответствовала — летом после пятого курса Касси даже бывал в океанариуме ради «знакомства с родичами». Но пользы все равно от нее не было бы. Кассиус не знал, добил ли Флетчер анимагию, все же хомячество не вызывало в нем энтузиазма, а вот Паркинсон точно не оставлял идею. У Бёрка и спустя два года не закончились шутки на тему его аниформы, но Реймонд был вполне доволен. Что же касается Гринграсса — так тот даже не поделился «с классом» своими расчётами, и неизвестно, что у него там было. Бёрк клялся и божился, что ядовитая лягушка, но Касси не верил.  
— Флетч, что там, к слову, по ставкам? Ничего не изменилось?  
— А? — Флетчер оторвался от зачарованного маггловского калькулятора — как бы ни был хорош мелкий душепродавец в Нумерологии, без вспомогательных приспособлений он то и дело стопорился в сложных подсчетах. Вычислительные заклинания же у него почему-то то и дело выдавали ошибки, мелкие, но досадные. — Да все, как я и говорил — третьим приди, будет идеально. Надо ставки на тебя опустить перед третьим туром. Вот я тут прикинул, с людьми перетер…  
— Бэгмена через своих гоблинских дружков тряхнул, — подсказал Бёрк.   
— Ты преувеличиваешь мои возможности, — сказал Флетчер, лучась таким довольством, что не оставалось сомнений — тряхнул. Кассиус не впервые подумал, что этот мелкий мошенник далеко пойдет, если ему не сломают ноги. Уж точно не будет, как дядюшка, толкать ворованные котлы в Лютном. — Условия ты знаешь — озеро, заложник, час времени. Заложником, насколько могут судить мои источники, — тут Флетч засиял довольством еще сильнее, как Локхарт на обложках своих книг, — буду или я, или мелкий твой Тён-Тён-Антониус… или Данбар, но это вряд ли, после бала вы друг к другу резко охладели, — Флетчер хихикнул. Это была не совсем правда — недавно Данбар подошла к нему в коридоре и молча стояла рядом около десяти минут. Видимо, подновляла эффект факультетского остракизма. Учитывая ее своеобразность, отношения у них с Уоррингтоном после бала остались самыми теплыми. — Ну, это логично — после Гринграсса озеро только осушать, он же все там отравит, Паркинсон слишком хорош для этого дерьма, с Бёрком ты не особо близок. Судить, как я понял, будут в основном по времени. Проебешь регламент — и будет нам счастье. Только пусть Паркинсон все это обставит понатуральнее. А то сколько там по вашим планам нужно, чтобы достать заложника? Минут пятнадцать?   
— Да Уоррингтон и за десять справится, элементарно же, — пожал плечами Паркинсон. — Заложников будут держать в русалочьей деревне, полагаю… призовет метлу, метнется до деревни, нырнет с грузом, обратно на чарах подняться можно тоже довольно быстро. Мы с Уоррингтоном топографию озерную еще зарисуем поподробнее, библиотека в этом плане не радует. Ничего сложного — есть пара мощных сканирующих заклинаний. Во время тура не применить, конечно, там одно плетение выйдет на полчаса, а уж пока заклинание обработает требуемый объем… — Реймонд задумчиво что-то посчитал, загибая пальцы, потом встряхнул кистью и продолжил: — Но вариант с метлой эффективный, но не эффектный, надо замедлить, Флетч прав. Хотя мне и не очень хочется — есть мнение, что не один Флетчер хочет занизить ставки.   
— Касатка, — демонстративно склонился к уху Реймонда и зашипел на всю комнату Бёрк. — Нет ничего эффектнее касатки, и никто его в таком виде не… занизит. У него больше месяца, пусть явит свой трансфигурационный гений.   
Нет, решительно, если Майрону что-то втемяшилось в голову, своротить его с выбранного курса не смог бы и Хогвартс-экспресс. Уоррингтон отметил, что надо бы быть поосторожнее — не ровен час, Бёрк разведет Грюма на то примечательное заклинание, после которого из Малфоя вышел замечательный хорек. Старый злобный аврор, конечно, Слизерин ненавидит страстно и деятельно, но когда это Майрона останавливала чужая ненависть? И последствия его интересовать наверняка будут очень слабо. Без зазрения совести приложит заклятием в спину где-нибудь в Большом Зале, просто чтобы проверить, работает ли. А Кассиусу вовсе не хотелось узнавать, сколько процентов его разумности сохранится, если он вдруг обнаружит себя выброшенным на берег восьмитонным китом.  
— Я полагаю, — раздумчиво и плавно заговорил Паркинсон, отпихивая от себя навязчивого и полного энтузиазма Бёрка, — квиддичную форму мы оставим и в этот раз, она отлично себя зарекомендовала. Тебе пригодится теплоизоляция, чтобы не тратить силы на согревающие чары. Обойдёмся без метлы, понятное дело, пойдешь от берега, как и все. И я хочу, чтобы в этот раз ты взял клинок. В озере достаточно тварей, и на некоторых из них не действует магия. Кельпи, ундины — их вполне можно натравить. Настроения ходят… разные, — все они, за исключением Лазаря, завороженно роющегося в своем подарке, понимающе переглянулись и синхронно хмыкнули. Неумные школьники что, их можно перетерпеть, но после первого тура настроения начали ходить и в других кругах. Пару раз Кассиус получал занимательные конверты, которые у него мгновенно с шипением отбирал Гринграсс, имеющий от природы сильнейшее чутье на вполне определенные чары. — На результаты первого тура со стороны было не так-то просто повлиять, а тут открытое всем озеро.   
Кассиус прикинул про себя, что Паркинсон очень даже прав насчет сэкономить силы за счет квиддичной формы. Он до сих пор глубоко не обдумывал «настроения», все же они задевали его на излете хотя бы в силу того, что Уоррингтон с первого тура Хогвартса не покидал. Но раз уж Паркинсон задумался над тем, не решит ли кто-то из гостей Турнира огородить свои ставки или, скажем, не вовремя продемонстрировать на Кассиусе, где господа из некоторых кругов видели чистокровных чемпионов, претендующих на видное место в событии года… в общем, лучше потратить силы на пару лишних щитов и возможность скатиться поглубже в колдовской аффект.   
— Он не умеет фехтовать и на суше, а ты хочешь, чтобы Касси явил чудеса владения холодным оружием под водой, — как-то неуверенно фыркнул Бёрк, взяв с кровати Уоррингтона клинок и покрутив его в руках. С ножом Майрон умел обращаться, все же подворотни Лютного, но присланный папенькой клинок был для него длинноват и тяжеловат. — Лучше возьми артефактов.  
— Я не требую от него чудес, я хочу, чтобы он ткнул острой штукой в любую тварь, которая сунется слишком близко. Зелья с запасом, потренируется на гриндилоу, — предложил Паркинсон.  
— По-моему, вы оба хотите смерти Уоррингтона, — хихикнул Флетчер. — Или его порвет несочетаемыми артефактами, или он зарежется, — в принципе Уоррингтон придерживался того же мнения. Брать артефакты в множественном числе — жизнь не любить. Малейшее несочетание — и тебя вывернет, как варежку. В аврорате и прочих силовых подразделениях много времени тратили на то, чтобы найти более или менее нормальный _боевой набор_ , который при этом еще и не стоил, как пентхаус в центре Лондона. И не шел вразнос от портключей. И не гасил чары, наложенные на метлы. И не взрывался при исключении одного элемента из набора. И не действовал на организм, как уран в кармане.   
Про клинок Уоррингтон вообще не хотел комментировать. Ну да, он попробовал перед первым туром подержать в руках меч, который ему без вопросов прислали из дому. И осознал, что предки были ему совсем не чета — никакая врожденная ловкость не компенсировала отсутствие должной подготовки. Кассиус в принципе плохо представлял себе особенности ближнего боя, исключая кулачный. Он всю жизнь приучался драться на палочках, на расстоянии в пятнадцать-двадцать метров минимум. Оружие он не чувствовал вообще. Даже мастерское владение простым ножом какого-нибудь Монтегю или Фоули его эпизодически восхищало.   
Но в словах Паркинсона было здравое зерно, а отмеренный батюшкиной щедростью клинок был наверняка непрост. Точно по руке Кассиуса, клинок был просто воплощением поговорки о том, что неизвестно, где заканчивается самый длинный нож и начинается самый короткий меч — вроде бы, как и положено гросс-мессеру. Как раз та вещь, которой именно что не фехтовать — тыкать в слишком близко подобравшихся тварей. Учитывая общее настроение подарков отца, аномальные свойства вполне могли проявить себя как раз при тыканье. Для успокоения Реймонда его можно было взять, это не меч, который Кассиусу мешал больше, чем плохому танцору две левые ноги.   
Бёрк и Паркинсон тем временем привычно заспорили о том, чей план лучше. Майрон фонтанировал идеями большей частью или слишком хитровыебанными, или незаконными, и особо напирал на то, что в подготовку к туру стоит включить устранение соперников. Можно даже физическое. Паркинсон, которому желаемую концепцию «чистой игры от чистой крови» для прессы разъяснил любимый дедушка, всячески прикидывал, как бы эту внешнюю чистоту совместить с заветами Салазара. Флетчер одинаково хихикал над ними обоими — он не особенно любил составлять планы, зато отлично находил дыры в чужих.   
Гринграсс подергал Кассиуса за рукав, отвлекая от этого занимательного зрелища.   
— Что? — тихо спросил Уоррингтон, чтобы не отвлекать Бёрка и Паркинсона, и сел на пол рядом с Лазарем. — Тебе как, нравится? — он кивнул на распотрошенную Гринграссом подарочную упаковку. Лазарь сморщил нос, помял в руках переливающуюся от черного к очень черному оберточную бумагу, но все же кивнул, промычав что-то невнятное. — Хорошо, я рад — с тобой, знаешь ли, сложно угадать… хочешь, я отведу тебя в комнату и… — Гринграсс раздраженно дернул его за рукав снова. Белая ткань треснула и по ней поползли пятна тления. — Ладно, я просто подумал, что там тебе будет удобнее. Никто не будет отвлекать своими мерзкими человеческими разговорами о всякой злоебучей социальной активности, — Лазарь задержал взгляд где-то на уровне его подбородка и скорчил лицо, которое при большой фантазии можно было принять за задумчивое. По его меркам, такой взгляд можно было считать прогрессом. Обычно Гринграсс смотрел людям в лицо, только когда хотел это самое лицо отгрызть. Сейчас же он, не отводя взгляда, спрятал руки под мантию, покачался из стороны в сторону, а потом вытащил откуда-то из-за пазухи небрежный сверток — дрянной пергамент и бечёвка.  
— На, — буркнул он, сунув сверток Уоррингтону, и отвернулся.   
— Флетчер будет блевать, если я открою это здесь? — с улыбкой уточнил Уоррингтон, осторожно прощупывая пергамент — кажется, что-то похожее на небольшую книгу. Лазарь дернул плечом и коротко скрипнул зубами.  
Уоррингтона всегда умиляло то, что Лазарь никогда не забывал про подарки. Правда, уже на втором году все, кроме Касси, постарались уверить сглазмата, что счастливы просто от самого факта его присутствия в их жизни и не стоит себя утруждать. Кассиус был уверен, что Гринграсс тогда всерьез расстроился — все же он не так часто пытался хоть как-то социализироваться и проявить дружеские чувства. Его понимание уместности находилось где-то в области отрицательных значений, и за прошедшие годы Уоррингтон собрал занимательную коллекцию мерзостей: чучело младенца-алконоста, шкатулку из костей и обнаженной живой плоти, которая весьма музыкально рыдала на разные лады, банку с беспрерывно двигающейся отвратной черной жижей, которая, стоило выпустить ее на свободу, создавала полное ощущение присутствия дементора, не изгоняемое никаким Патронусом, несколько странных черепов с не менее «приятными» эффектами, проклятый учебник по продвинутой Нумерологии и еще пару вещиц, названий которым он подобрать не мог. Да, противные странные штуки, но Гринграсс искренне пытался. И, к слову, с годами у него стало получаться лучше. Учебник по Нумерологии был хорош всегда, когда не пытался запустить корни в руки Касси.  
— Не открывай! — взвизгнул Флетчер практически ультразвуком, отвлекшись от подзуживания спорящих Бёрка и Паркинсона. — В прошлый раз ту хрень от тебя мы так и не отодрали! К Помфри захотел? Спрячь подальше, фу, фу, мерзость, брось ее, не лапай!  
— Да я вам тут не очень-то нужен, — флегматично отозвался Уоррингтон. — Не кричи. Лазаря расстраиваешь.   
Лазарь и правда отвернулся к стене, сгорбив плечи и зажав уши руками. В ремиссии он вполне мог сдерживать деструктивные порывы, но раздражительность и обидчивость никуда не девались. К ним, пожалуй, даже прибавлялась даже какая-то особая, гринграссовская, ранимость — злобная, асоциальная и психопатичная. Хотя заканчивалось все по-прежнему одинаково — Лазарь выходил из себя и устраивал посягнувшим на его нежные мизантропские чувства семь казней египетских.   
— Кстати, а что это за штука? — спросил Бёрк, через плечо Уорригтона разглядывая его презент Лазарю. Гринграсс тут же развернулся и закрыл свое добро руками, злобно оскалившись и зашипев. — Да я не трогаю, не трогаю! Просто спросил.  
— Паззлы, — Уоррингтон взмахом палочки собрал цветные квадратики в коробку. Лазаря это более или менее успокоило, хотя на Бёрка и Флетчера он по-прежнему смотрел с характерным выжидающим прищуром. Мол, жду, жду, когда вы что-нибудь еще скажете тупое, чтоб друг Кэс ко мне не придирался за злобность, а потом — точно прокляну!  
— Где-то тут нечисто, — оперся на плечо Бёрка Флетч, все еще нервно косясь на сверток в руках Кассиуса. — Паззлы — это когда картиночку собираешь, да? Котика там. Дракончика. Портрет святого нашего Уоррингтона в полный рост. А тут картиночки точно не получится.  
— Его раздражают картинки, — устало пояснил Кассиус. Ладно бы Гринграсс просто поджигал не понравившуюся картинку — так нет, он пытался затолкать ее в горло Уоррингтону, и это был тот еще номер. И это при том, что паззлам самим по себе Гринграсс радовался вполне искренне. — Это цветовая палитра. Ему, если вы не в курсе, нравится упорядочивать по цветам. Успокаивает, — и Кассиус уже несколько лет как смирился с тем, что особо упорядочивать по цветам Гринграсс любит разные внутренние органы. Главное было вовремя применять чары против гниения и не давать Четвергу растаскивать лелеемые Лазарем инсталляции. Гринграсс в качестве ответной услуги никогда не устраивал ничего подобного на принадлежащей Касси половине комнаты.   
— Каждый раз думаю — умиляться вам или посылать сову в Мунго, — хмыкнул Паркинсон. — Что там на этот раз у Гринграсса? Раньше откроем — раньше выпадет возможность попрактиковаться в медчарах.   
Флетчер обреченно застонал и закрыл лицо руками, пробормотав что-то вроде «да вы смерти моей хотите, хорошо же сидели». Гринграсс посмотрел на него с таким выразительным злорадством, что Кассиус невольно улыбнулся.   
— Он не всегда дарит что-то проклятое.   
— У Флетчера слабые нервы и желудок им под стать, тоже практика, — Паркинсон достал палочку и устроился напротив Уоррингтона, с явным нетерпением ожидая бед и разрушений. Иногда на него накатывал особый, присущий только ему авантюризм. В такие моменты Реймонд агитировал окружающих как следует покалечиться, чтобы у него была возможность «попрактиковаться». — К тому же это славная традиция — подарки Лазаря привносят в наши уютные празднества приятный элемент риска.   
— Извращенцы, — простонал Флетчер, но никуда не ушел. Он тоже любил «приятный элемент риска». Трепать самому себе нервы было для него развлечением из разряда «и хочется, и колется».   
Внутри оказался небольшой альбом со страницами из плотной бумаги. На первой же был нарисован Уоррингтон в странной, одновременно отталкивающей и притягивающей взгляд гиперреалистичной манере: до плеч нормальный и улыбчивый, с раскинутыми в дружелюбном жесте руками, а ниже ключиц была только обнаженная грудная клетка, из которой свисало множество сердец и глазных яблок. Сердца бились, глазные яблоки шевелились, нарисованный Уоррингтон следил взглядом за наблюдателем и периодически улыбался еще шире, и от этой улыбочки мороз пробегал по коже. Она была липкой, дерганной и неприятной. Даже Кассиусу было не по себе, а Флетчера и вовсе так всего передернуло.   
Кассиус быстро пролистал страницы: коридоры Хогвартса, по которым бродили темные фигуры в ученических мантиях, с ног до головы покрытые моргающими глазами; Флетчер с ампутированными конечностями и зашитым ртом; замковое озеро, в котором плавало множество первокурсников — все лежали на воде лицом вниз; Паркинсон, зависший в паутине, пронзающей его тело во множестве мест; Дамблдор прямиком из сюрреалистичных кошмаров Уоррингтона; Сангре, целующаяся с оторванной головой Лестрейнджа, из обрубка шеи которого свисал позвоночник, а на другом его конце — голова Фоули; сам Лазарь с исцарапанным до костей лицом, вырванными глазами и сломанными руками, а на шее и груди у него проступают глазные яблоки. А еще — много рисунков, которые на первый взгляд выглядели абсолютно нормально, но чем дольше на них смотришь, тем больше замечаешь жути. Уоррингтона особенно впечатлил стоящий у окна в коридоре и мечтательно жмурящийся на солнце Поттер, милая такая картинка, пока не присмотришься: подозрительно мокрый рукав, с которого что-то вязко капает на подоконник, торчащая из сумки прядь волнистых волос, то, что на первый взгляд кажется палочкой, оказывается обточенной костью, в правой радужке два зрачка, а иногда свет через оконный витраж падает на половину лица так, что мерещатся глубокие пятна гнили, и под мантией периодически что-то двигается. И две тени, двигающиеся без участия Поттера.   
На большинстве рисунков — замаскированные под игру теней, вписанные в окружение, видные, только если их искать, полубессмысленные фразы и обрывки фраз. В них точно стоило вчитаться на досуге.   
Гринграсс определенно интересно истолковал концепцию «лучший подарок — сделанный своими руками». Но Уоррингтон все равно улыбнулся ему и благодарно кивнул. Гринграсс старался быть лучше. Альбом не был проклят. Да и рисовал Лазарь, как оказалось, очень хорошо. Пусть и редкую дрянь — художник так видит, отстаньте.   
Лазарь его улыбку заметил, передернулся, ссутулил плечи и коротко оскалился. А потом быстро подскочил и смылся из комнаты. Видимо, общества ему на сегодня хватило.  
— Ну, я нашел, что буду видеть в кошмарах ближайший месяц, — признал Бёрк, зябко обхватив плечо рукой.   
— А по-моему, у него очень интересное восприятие мира, — задумчиво сказал Паркинсон. — Ну, и это определенно было от души… хоть и своеобразно.  
— Мы и так знали, что он ебнутый, это не интересно. Кровь-кишки — обычный набор больного ублюдка, ничего неожиданного, — возразил ему Бёрк. — Давай ты его полечишь, если уж Флетчер не блеванул?  
— А я сейчас блевану. Вот сейчас… — пробормотал Флетчер и заглянул Кассиусу через плечо. Уоррингтон как раз пытался найти подвох в изображении Большого зала во время пира. Пока все выглядело очень мирно и празднично, даже лишних глаз ни у кого из учеников не мелькало. — О, Мерлин, дрянь какая… как теперь там жрать…  
Блевануть он не успел — Паркинсон отработанным движением накинул на него медчары и с удовольствием сплел диагностику. Касси хотел спросить, что его так впечатлило, но тут в дверь постучали и в комнату сунулся пятикурсник Грин.   
— О, не спите. Уоррингтон, на два слова, — он махнул рукой в сторону коридора и, не дожидаясь реакции, скрылся за дверью. Кассиус оставил Паркинсона и Бёрка измываться над Флетчером и спорить о психопатии Гринграсса, и пошел выяснять, что могло понадобиться малознакомому пятикурснику в новогоднюю ночь.   
Грин ждал его в одном из закутков у лестницы, где обычно курили те, кто еще не знал, что Паркинсон и Снейп за курение в гостиной карают куда сильнее, чем МакГонагалл, хоть и не по тем же причинам. Был он хмур, одет в вызывающе маггловскую спортивную толстовку не менее вызывающего алого цвета и задумчиво теребил свои отросшие до плеч черно-зеленые волосы. Видимо, стиль, заданный близнецами Уизли, пришелся ему по нраву. Ну, или он из чистого упрямства не хотел стричься и тем самым признавать свое поражение в борьбе с особо стойким красящим заклинанием.   
— Брат твой протек крышей до самого подвала, — не разводя дипломатию и не ходя вокруг да около, сказал Грин.   
— Ну, предположим, не новость, — согласился Уоррингтон, подумав, что не парню, который на Слизерине расхаживает в маггловском, говорить о протекшей крыше.   
— Его на Делакур перемкнуло, — продолжил Грин и, не дожидаясь еще одного «я знаю», перешел к самой сути: — Он попросил у меня приворотное зелье.   
Грин на пятом курсе числился первым по зельям, особенно гаденьким, припомнил Кассиус. Как Реймонд у них. Паркинсон медицинские составы все больше варил, а у этого шла всякая дрянь — яды, привороты, отвороты, хитровывороты. Абортивы — был скандал в прошлом году, громкий и некрасивый, когда старшекурсница с Хаффлпаффа неудачно состыковала гриново варево и какое-то маггловское лекарство от простуды и чуть не умерла от непрекращающегося кровотечения. Грина не отчислили только мерлиновым чудом. Не то чтобы он оценил или хотя бы стал осторожнее — не тот характер.   
— Всего от него ожидал, но этого не ожидал, — вынужден был признать Кассиус, который по настроению Тёна в последние дни скорее строил прогноз на дуэль или просто безобразную попытку забить заклинаниями в темном коридоре. — Ему самому не стыдно? Привораживать прокатившую девочку, которая тебе ничего не обещала — это дрянь.   
— Да он не к себе, — поморщившись, ответил Грин. — Он в нее не влюблен, ты не думай. Был бы влюблен — я бы ему отворотное подлил и дело с концом. Он обиделся, что она посмешищем его выставила. Сначала хотел на дуэль вызвать, но решил, что ты не одобришь его яростного гриффиндорского порыва крушить и ломать, не глядя на последствия.   
— А приворотка, значит, очень слизеринский порыв.  
— Ну, а что. Он думает ее приворожить к Уизли. Какому-нибудь. И посмеяться, — Грин неприятно усмехнулся. — Очень по-слизерински, как по мне.  
— Если тебе нравится идея, то чего ты ко мне-то пришел? Я в дела Тёна не вмешиваюсь, ты же знаешь. Ему не пять лет. Сделает дурость — сам будет отвечать за последствия. И пусть ему, что ли, будет стыдно вот за этот детский сад в стиле «мама, она меня дураком назвала», — Уоррингтон вздохнул, вовсе не чувствуя той твердости, с которой говорил — очень тянуло прямо сейчас пойти в спальню пятого курса и надавать Тёну подзатыльников. Если бы это еще помогло… А словами ему сейчас ничего не объяснишь. Не контрольную же по трансфигурации он провалил. — Ты, в конце концов, ему друг, вот и верни его на путь истинный.  
— Я тут никому не друг, — сделал еще более неприятное лицо Грин, чем снова напомнил Лазаря — вот этим умением строить паскудные рожи. — Я считаю, что дружба это крайне ответственная и интимная вещь, и не стоит разбрасываться этим понятием как минимум до совершеннолетия. У нас еще не до конца личность оформилась, какая тут дружба? Максимум приятельство.   
«Тяжело тебе с таким подходом будет, если ты вот так всем режешь правду-матку про свое отношение к дружбе. Слизерин, конечно, понимает чужие загоны, но осадочек останется. Да и как ты дружить собрался после совершеннолетия, если в детстве толком не научился? Тебе что, это умение мерлиновым откровением снизойдет?», — так подумал Уоррингтон, но вслух ничего не сказал.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты оценил, насколько деструктивны для Уоррингтона будут его порывы и как их купировать, — тщательно подбирая слова, выдал Грин. — Он мне симпатичен. Решение — глупое, потому что ему это не поможет, как на мой взгляд. В то же время мне очень хочется дать ему то, что он просит, чтобы он отстал. И чтобы не воспринял мой отказ, как оскорбление, он нервный. Ну, и посмотреть, как вейла на Уизли полезет — интересно, как без этого. Но на это я могу посмотреть в любое другое время, а чтобы Уоррингтон не грыз стены — я хочу уже сейчас. Прямо сейчас. Я в курсе, что ты не вмешиваешься в его жизнь, но я вполне могу. Как мне поступить, чтобы мозги у него встали на место?  
Кассиус быстро прикинул приемлемость такого расклада и нашел его удовлетворительным. Решение так вообще пришло ему в голову почти сразу. Если бы Грин не пришел с планами Тёна, стоило бы все равно провернуть что-то подобное.   
Кассиусу стало досадно на себя — последние мозги вышибло. Уже не может сам дойти мыслью до маленькой слизеринской многоходовочки с благородными мотивами спасения дурной головы младшенького. Напоминание со стороны нужно.  
Спать надо больше, вот что. Депривация не идет на пользу мозгам. Депривация и Дамблдор.   
— Вот что. На нелюдь обычные зелья не действуют, надо специально состав подбирать.   
— Да она квартерон, что там подбирать, — отмахнулся Грин. Уоррингтон вспомнил таблицу совместимости для ингредиентов разнообразных приворотов и содрогнулся — там можно было месяцами подбирать, если ты не дока в этом.   
— Надеюсь, Тёну ты этого не сказал, — Грин сделал очень заинтересованное лицо, явно поняв, о чем говорит Уоррингтон. — Покажи ему таблицы расчёта на полноценную вейлу, возьми свой пропуск в запретку — уверен, у тебя есть — и засади его за книги. И агитируй, что идея прекрасна, изящна и коварна, надо только вот все правильно подобрать.   
— Перегорит быстро и придумает что-то еще.   
— Не то чтобы мы с Тёном были очень похожи, — ухмыльнулся Уоррингтон, — но в одном мы совпадаем стопроцентно — в упрямстве. Если он будет уверен, что решение хорошее, то на нем и остановится. А нас, знаешь ли, учили доверять друзьям… Ты можешь с ним не дружить, но он дружит с тобой. К тому же его уже перемкнуло, а под такое дело и в хорошей компании он будет долбить до победного. Его как раз поотпустит — ему же самое сложное ничего не делать, а тут он будет занят расчётами по самую маковку. Учитывая, что чистую вейлу приворожить практически нереально — он будет биться до самого конца турнира.   
— Попробую, — задумчиво кивнул Грин, а потом уточнил: — Тебе ничего не нужно? Не люблю, когда долги висят.   
— Все равно не сработало еще. К тому же мой брат.   
И как будто Уоррингтон настолько поехал, чтобы за каждый совет трясти софакультетчиков на предмет взимания долгов. Мелочно.   
— Совет ты дал. Лучший с твоей точки зрения, — пожал плечами Грин. — Это было нужно мне, а не тебе, — Уоррингтон понял, что пятикурсник с мерзким характером очень легко принял на веру его демонстративное «я в жизнь брата не вмешиваюсь». Это определенно характеризовало и самого Касси, и Грина. — Могу что-нибудь такое же быстрое, не затратное и выгодное нам обоим. Поттера отравить. Слегка, но неприятно.   
— Да сдался вам Поттер. Малфою это предлагай.  
— Могу Делакур, если доплатишь, — он задумался и потер щеку. — Крама не могу. Даже за деньги, — Уоррингтон не удержался и закатил глаза, что Грин мгновенно заметил. — Ясно, идей нет. Значит, позже, — и на полном серьезе достал из-за пазухи маленький блокнотик с ручкой и что-то там отметил. После удалился, не прощаясь.  
* * *  
Где-то там случился и остался почти незамеченным Уоррингтоном немаленький безобразный скандал с происхождением Хагрида. Вот уж секрет Полишинеля. Кажется, даже всякие грязнокровные хаффлпаффские первокурсники понимали, что трехметровый мужик не просто хорошо кушал кашу в детстве. Но почему-то все равно Уоррингтон и пару недель спустя встречал в коридорах школьничков, шуршащих той газеткой и обсуждающих, что великаны злые, жестокие и вообще людоеды. И вот что показательно — никто как-то не подумал, что пленительная Делакур то же яйцо, только в профиль и от более элитного производителя.   
Уоррингтон тщетно ждал, когда кто-нибудь выскажет эту мысль, но внешность все же имела значение. За Делакур бегали толпами поклонники, а безобидный Хагрид напивался в своей хижине. И не то чтобы за все эти годы Кассиуса хоть сколько-нибудь интересовал какой-то там лесник с папашей-извращенцем, но, кажется, он все же в какой-то мере принял к сердцу то, что француженка не просто повертела его братцем, а сделала ему действительно больно. Пусть Тён и сам был во всем виноват. Пусть Уоррингтон знал, что ему это пойдет на пользу. Пусть Делакур не делала Тёну ничего такого, чего не делала бы другим юношам. Это была глухая, слабая, но навязчивая иррациональная злость, которую Кассиус всячески давил. Не хватало еще самому заразиться от Тёна мстительными порывами.   
В конце концов, Грин сработал как надо и план Уоррингтона пока действовал: мелкого будто выключили — он переехал жить в прекрасный мир сводных таблиц по зельям и был даже в чем-то счастлив. Насколько вообще может быть счастливым человек, по шестнадцать часов в каникулы зависающий над черномагическими трактатами по зельеварению, вместо того, чтобы думать о СОВ и профориентации. Брошюрки по которой, к слову, уже потихоньку начинали оккупировать их гостиную, вперемешку с самопальными рекламками жульнических амулетов, сомнительных зелий и особо хитрых шпаргалок.   
— Что-то рано они в этом году начали, — заметил Бёрк, впервые заметив, что брошюрки начали медленно перебираться из гостиной ближе к спальням. Будто имели свою волю и искали, кому бы предложить работу полотером в Министерстве. — Эй, подрастающее поколение, начните их, что ли, по вечерам в камин бросать, а то в один прекрасный день они нас с головой завалят. Я, натурально, вчера увидел эту дрянь у себя на тумбочке. Они способны на преследование, точно вам говорю.   
— Ага, ищут себе жертву, — мрачно сказал пятикурсник Монтегю, полистывая яркую брошюру о прелестях службы клерком в отделе международного сотрудничества. Особенно прелестен был портрет Крауча, улыбающийся зрителю с тем же радушием, с каким он улыбался Пожирателям на судах. Боль и отвращение на лице Монтегю были такой силы, будто ему в руки попал даренный Уоррингтону альбом Гринграсса. — У нас ебучие собеседования скоро, надо хоть что-то сказать, — мрачно выдал он в пространство.   
— Ой, да забей. Как будто кому-то есть дело, кем ты хочешь стать в пятнадцать, — махнул на него рукой Бёрк, отправляя в камин одну брошюру за другой. — Снейпу точно нет.  
— Вы его не слушайте, — сказал Уоррингтон пятикурсникам, большая часть из которых хранила на лице выражение той же муки, что и Монтегю. Один Тён безумно улыбался, но он вообще, кажется, ни о какой профориентации еще не слышал. — Он на пятом курсе за собеседование получил две недели отработок.   
— У Снейпа просто были месячные… в смысле, он тогда в очередной раз посрался с Люпином, ты ж помнишь, какой он из-за этого оборотня весь год ходил злющий. Он отработки назначал даже за то, что мы дышим неправильно.   
— Конечно, — ласково сказал в ответ на это Уоррингтон, — это вообще никак, ни разу не связано с тем, что ты сказал на собеседовании — при министерском чиновнике! — «Профессор Снейп, я с детства хочу стать Темным Лордом. Какие предметы мне нужно сдать? Кстати, почему в Хогвартсе нет факультатива по уголовному праву — мне бы оно очень пригодилось?».  
— Я от волнения все перепутал, — с трагичностью и надрывом прижал руки к груди Бёрк. — Я хотел сказать — Министром Магии.   
— Бёрк, ты полчаса рассказывал, что у тебя есть все личные качества, чтобы пытать врагов и последователей и насаждать диктатуру, — напомнил явившийся из спален Реймонд. — Ты, светоч разума, выкатил ему предвыборную программу в Темные Лорды и список вещей, которые делать точно не будешь, потому что на них все Темные Лорды и прогорают. Как сейчас помню: «Пункт номер пять: Мои тайные агенты не будут иметь татуировок, означающих их членство в моей организации, также они не должны будут носить жуткие маски или соблюдать какие-либо ещё соглашения в одежде».   
— Правда? — с каким-то нездоровым восторгом спросил Блетчли.   
Те, кто были свидетелями выступления Бёрка и подслушивали его под дверью или купили за большие деньги воспоминание, чтобы посмотреть в Омуте Памяти, ностальгически вздохнули и засмеялись.   
— Не бери с него пример, — мрачно приказал Паркинсон. — Это не так смешно, как кажется. Это не только Блетчли касается. Не вздумайте. Ладно, Снейп, это его кармическое воздаяние за шпионаж на Дамблдора, но вот выступления перед министерскими чиновниками, да еще и в разгар турнира, когда к нам вечно какие-то журналисты просачиваются — не смейте.   
Занимательно, но его, в общем-то, выслушали со всем вниманием и даже с пониманием покивали. Паркинсон лицом стал, как Четверг, отведавший форели, и они оставили младшеньких страдать над тем, что те сейчас считали жизненно-важным. У Паркинсона же были другие планы на этот и последующий вечера, включающие романтические прогулки у озера, зубодробительные сканирующие заклинания, споры с Бёрком и Уоррингтона с метлой и попытками разобраться, как вообще себя лучше на втором туре вести.   
Для себя Уоррингтон выяснил три вещи.   
Во-первых, плавание в озере в январе прочно вошло в десятку самых неприятных вещей, которые он делал, наряду с приведением в порядок Гринграсса, который не хотел быть в порядке, и бездействием тогда, когда хотелось действовать. Дело было даже не в холоде, холод скрадывало зелье, форма и согревающие чары, которыми он закрывал лицо, дело было в пункте номер два.  
Во-вторых, в озере обнаружилось не намного меньше дряни, чем в Запретном Лесу — у берегов она не крутилась, но на глубине кельпи и гриндилоу были самым безобидным и дружелюбным, на что можно было наткнуться случайно. Дрянь, видимо, влекла сливаемая школой в воду магия. Кассиус с первого погружения усвоил, что задержаться по пути к заложникам, иди он от берега, будет не так уж сложно. Ему даже не придется ничего изображать. И для взрослого волшебника столкновение с чем-то вроде нукелави — вот уж чего он не ожидал встретить вблизи школы-то — могло стать очень неприятным. Кассиус предпочел бы одного-единственного дракона, а не это изобилие. Радовало, что они озаботились исследованием заранее и Уоррингтон отметил все места, в которых ему бывать не следовало. Хотя, конечно, может, самых опасных тварей с глубины ко второму туру повытравят. Вряд ли организаторы не заметят очевидно неравных условий — Крам в этом туре обходил всех на корпус: у них в Восточной Европе все еще очень много внимания уделяли не только человекоубийству, но и уничтожению тварей. Там этой дряни до сих пор было очень много. Уоррингтон, например, не знал столько специфичных заклинаний и обходился в озере тем же, чем бил бы людей — и выходило менее эффективно.   
Собственно, в-третьих — Крам уже знал об озере и отнесся к проблеме серьезнее прочих. Плескался с не меньшим энтузиазмом, чем Уоррингтон, и однозначно выигрывал у него в общем зачете по убийству озерных тварей. И проигрывал в ориентировании на местности. Кассиус не раз замечал, что Крам не без интереса и досады посматривает на умело сплетающего сканирующие чары Паркинсона, и даже сам пытается повторить их, но волшебство было не из простых и у болгарина постоянно срывалось. В озере ему приходилось ориентироваться, полагаясь исключительно на опыт предыдущих нырков, да на найденные в библиотеки карты. Которые были куда менее точны и подробны, чем того требовала ситуация.   
Бёрк в каждое посещение озера предлагал Крама проклясть. Просто так. Чтобы интереснее было. Кассиуса тянуло уточнить, когда это он стал таким предсказуемым и не покусал ли его Гринграсс, но после пары предзакатных часов в озере не оставалось ни сил, ни желания шутить. Флетчер, изредка присоединявшийся к ним и отчаянно шмыгавший красным носом, настаивал на том, чтобы продать конкуренту результат трудов Паркинсона за зверские деньги. О сделке он обещал договориться лично — впрочем, «настаивал» он так громко, что даже Крам с его ужасным английским давно должен был все понять и даже обдумать. Уоррингтон на его месте ни о чем договариваться с Флетчером бы не стал. Хотя бы потому, что по Флетчеру было видно — он планирует подлянку. Наверняка хотел толкнуть не нормальную схему, а с каким-нибудь хитрым подвохом.   
Важно, на самом деле, было то, что Крам единственный заморочился подготовкой и разведкой не меньше Уоррингтона. Делакур, кажется, собиралась с озерными обитателями просто договориться по-свойски, как это принято у нелюди. У Поттера же все было куда хуже — он до сих пор не нашел способа провести час под водой. Уоррингтону это казалось немыслимым. Допустим, «Русалочье Дыхание» и прочие метаморфиты для подводного плавания были не тем, что запросто можно найти в школьной библиотеке, если не знать, что искать. Все же даже с помощью библиотечного эльфа нужно было суметь правильно сформулировать запрос, а у Поттера с этим искусством было не слишком-то ладно. Но головной пузырь, Мерлин, что сложного-то?! Он поминался в таком количестве книг и имел столько применений, что к четвертому году обучения не узнать об этом заклинании было очень непросто. А поди ж — Поттер как-то смог. Ну, ладно Поттер. Но его лохматая всезнающая подружка, но его рыжий чистокровный дружок!..  
Паркинсон, стоило Уоррингтону начать бросать задумчивые взгляды на Поттера в Большом Зале, тут же осадил его:  
— Ты, дорогой мой, что-то слишком к нему привязываешься. С него от проигрыша не убудет. Подскажешь ему — разочаруюсь, знай.   
— Да я и не думал подсказывать, — поморщился Уоррингтон — ну за кого его Паркинсон принимает? И тут же ответил себе — за Касси Уоррингтона, человека, которого то и дело заносило куда-то в полный и беспросветный Гриффиндор. Но не в этой ситуации. — Просто подумал, что странно это. К четвертому курсу не узнать ни про жабросли, ни про головной пузырь? Пахнет диверсией.   
Бёрк, и до этого занятый размазыванием джема по тостам, мгновенно стал уж слишком внимателен к ложечке. Будто это была не ложечка, а целый Философский Камень. Флетчер с не меньшим вниманием уставился в кубок с тыквенным соком — ей-Мерлин, Трелони над хрустальным шаром и то была менее выразительна.   
— Просто чтобы ты знал, Бёрк — на Обливейт нужна лицензия, — заметил Уоррингтон. По совести нужно было сказать что-то другое, но говорить с Майроном про высокие моральные принципы — все равно, что объяснять политику равных возможностей Волдеморту. Да и зачем? От проигрыша с Поттером действительно ничего не случится. Четверокурснику, прямо скажем, нечего делать в озере — даже Уоррингтону там не нравилось.   
К тому же Поттеру все равно помогут найти решение. Фокусы Бёрка, по сути, были просто мелкой пакостью, какие он устраивал Гриффиндору на постоянной основе.   
— Это не Обливейт, — Флетчер захихикал, как маленькая гиена. После чего они переглянулись с Бёрком и уже оба по-гиеньи заржали и пожали друг другу руки.   
— И, заметим — я их об этом не просил, — подвел итог Паркинсон. Которому, как прекрасно знал Уоррингтон, вовсе не нужно было о чем-то просить вслух.   
И Кассиусу даже не было за них совестно. Вот если бы они подключили к своим аферам Гринграсса — это да, это плохо. Хоть Уоррингтон и не понимал, к чему это все. По его глубоко личному мнению это было мелочно и бессмысленно, но, возможно, суть была как раз в мелочной бессмысленности. Как бы не половину махинаций Бёрк проворачивал не ради какой-то практической пользы, а просто чтобы получить удовольствие. А Паркинсон, конечно, рационалист, который всегда знает, что и зачем делает, но это вовсе не мешает ему получать удовольствие от наблюдения за тем, как другие люди творят бессмысленные, хоть и тщательно спланированные вещи.   
Мысль о Поттере все же всплывала с некой периодичностью, но Кассиус после разговора с Дамблдором вообще подумывал отстраниться от этой проблемы как можно дальше. Себе Кассиус не врал и готов был признать — директор его напугал и страшно было до сих пор. Уоррингтон вовсе не хотел играть ни в какие Слизеринские шахматы с завязанными глазами, не хотел ничему учить Поттера и не хотел дожидаться, когда кто-нибудь, летающий выше облаков, попросит на гриффиндорца повлиять.   
Не то чтобы он верил, что удастся — время, когда надежда еще была, давно прошло. Поттер прочно завел привычку радостно приветствовать его в коридорах и передавать приветы с Гринграсс, с которой у него после бала сложились весьма странные, на взгляд Уоррингтона, отношения. Никакие одергивания со стороны Уизли уже не помогали — малыш Гарри потихоньку и совершенно без участия Кассиуса утверждался в мысли, что они с неким слизеринским троллем как минимум приятельствуют. И не сказать, чтобы попытки Уоррингтона отморозиться хоть как-то влияли на его убежденность. Поттер и правда почитал подшивок и поднабрался тезисов с того их кухонного разговора и стал еще более упертым, чем прежде — если это вообще возможно.   
Не помогали даже попытки библиотечной лохматой девочки начитать Поттеру обличающих сведений о батюшке Кассиуса — а ведь Уоррингтон на этот ход очень рассчитывал. Освежеванные журналисты и вывернутые наизнанку магглы по идее должны гасить порыв к дружбе. Но, видимо, чтобы Поттер понял, что в магическом мире сын за отца в ответе, Касси нужно было почаще изображать Малфоя и поминать «а вот мой папа…».   
Паркинсон с извечным своим злорадством и недовольством изображал Трелони и предсказывал, что скоро Поттер перейдет от радостного махания ручкой с другого конца зала к более решительным действиям. Начнет подсаживаться к нему в библиотеке, например.   
Действуя на упреждение, Уоррингтон стал пореже заходить в библиотеку. Как бы смешно это ни смотрелось со стороны.   
Паркинсон как раз окончательно сформулировал свой блистательный план, включающий эффектную и невероятно сложную анимирующую трансфигурацию русалочьих подводных статуй, драку с полчищами тритонов и по-библейски расступающиеся воды Черного Озера. Так что Уоррингтон был крайне занят — оказалось, что умение одновременно держать боевую анимацию и дуэлировать не из тех, что дается запросто. Вот сюрприз-то. Никогда такого не было и вот опять случилось.  
Купание в январских темных водах сменили дуэли во внутреннем дворе, на которые периодически заглядывали близнецы и их брат по разуму Джордан, одним своим присутствием приближая обстановку к боевой. Ужасные умники Уизли отрабатывали на нем свои новейшие изобретения, притворяясь, что стоят за честь факультета, хоть всем и было очевидно, что влечет их любопытство к оживлению статуй и жажда помериться коварством с Бёрком.   
Уоррингтон понимал, что не добьется мало-мальски эффективной синхронизации дуэли и анимации статуй, но даже так выходило очень красиво и в лучших чистокровных традициях. Для газетной статьи самое то. Скитер наверняка хватит бессовестности и проплаченности сравнить его с Дамблдором.   
Кассиус иногда думал попросить Малфоя передать батюшке, чтобы платил Скитер поменьше. Не то чтобы ему не нравился ретроспективный обзор дел своей семьи за последнее столетие, в котором хорошо написали не только о его легендарном прадеде и не менее уважаемом деде, но даже и об отце, упомянув его исключительно как «талантливейшего оружейника-артефактора, чьими работами не брезгует пользоваться даже Аврорат» (будто бы у отца был выбор). Но дражайшая Рита так расписала стать и благородство некоего наследника Уоррингтон, что на Валентинов день он получил не намного меньше бумажных сердечек, чем Реймонд, а вот это уже было лишнее. Некоторые сердечки, конечно, были прокляты завистниками, но большая их часть все же была искренна и вопияла о том, чего Кассиус знать не хотел. На четвертом и пятом курсе он уже успел провести по несколько бесполезных часов в преступно розовом кафе мадам Паддифут и уяснил, что этот праздник не про него. Собственно, если бы Реймонд тогда ему не помогал, дело даже до кафе не дошло бы, а это показатель.   
Сам Реймонд, кстати, пережив приступ мелочной ревности, с интересом копался в его валентинках целый вечер, то отрабатывая отслеживающие чары на анонимках, то зачитывая особенно оскорбляющие его тонкий вкус стихи, то с видом эксперта оценивая не слишком приличные, очень неприличные и совершенно непристойные фотографии и рисунки, которые некоторые дарители сочли необходимым приложить к поздравлениям. Лично Кассиуса очень впечатлила семикурсница с Хаффлпаффа, крайне творчески использующая трансфигурацию. Кажется, она была как минимум полукровкой и имела представление о некоторых неизвестных чистокровным достижениях секс-индустрии. Впрочем, чистокровный шестикурсник с Когтеврана, которого Уоррингтон раньше замечал хорошо если раз в год, продемонстрировал, что у потомственных магов тоже есть фантазия — хотя Спраут его использование дьявольских силков бы не одобрила.   
К концу этого вечера Кассиус уже умолял Реймонда сжечь всю эту мерзость, как уже были сожжены конвертики с проклятиями, но Паркинсон лишь паскудно ухмылялся и раскладывал валентинки по ценности компромата. Отчаявшийся Уоррингтон посоветовал ему уже подписаться на Плей-Ведьму, если так не хватает картинок, и они впервые за долгое время чуть не поссорились. Но Реймонд в очередной раз доказал свою взрослость и смог вовремя остановиться в своих шуточках, и дело замяли.   
Единственной валентинкой, которая Касси позабавила, было бычье сердце, которое неизвестно откуда достал Гринграсс. Уоррингтон в ответ подарил ему большую коробку шоколада в форме все того же сердца — почему-то праздничный шоколад был особенно вкусным.   
Тем временем, не спрашивая ничьего мнения, Снейп записал их всех скопом на начавшиеся в этом году пораньше курсы аппарации — даже Гринграсса, у которого лицензия уже год как была оформлена. Лазарь из-за этого на курсах скучал и срывал аппарацию другим тренирующимся — расщепов, по словам министерского чиновника, в этом году было как-то особенно много. Даже Кассиус и Паркинсон, пробовавшие прыгать на расстояние взгляда еще прошлым летом, то и дело попадались, лишаясь то пальцев, то ушей, что уж говорить об остальных. Из-за этой диверсии разбушевавшийся декан назначал отработки не только Гринграссу, но и всем, кто имел неосторожность стоять рядом с ним. Уоррингтона Снейп терзал с каким-то особым удовольствием, впервые за последние года три начав подсовывать ему особо мерзкие котлы — обычно он это приберегал для гриффиндорцев. Каждую отработку Снейп требовал рассказывать о «ваших глупых планах», и Кассиус не без удовольствия пересказывал ему все споры Бёрка с Паркинсоном дословно. Не сказать, чтобы дорогого декана это радовало так же, как и Уоррингтона — «глупые планы» менялись постоянно. Наверное, Снейп думал, что Уоррингтон над ним издевается, отчего Касси чувствовал себя неловко.  
Еще более неловко он почувствовал себя, когда нетипично дерганный Снейп за день до тура поймал его в коридоре и вручил жабросли. Кассиус не мог избавиться от чувства, что жабросли предназначались не ему — ну не мог декан не услышать про подаренное Паркинсоном зелье. И это Северус «я-ненавижу-Поттера» Снейп! Северус, мать его Принц, «не лезьте к Поттеру ни под каким видом» Снейп! Уоррингтона так и тянуло спросить, с чего дорогого декана начали посещать такие идеи. Дамблдор намекнул? Темный Лорд через начавшую темнеть метку болевой азбукой Морзе пробил: «Дорогой Северус, хочу, чтобы Поттера сожрал нукелави»?  
Бёрк, кстати, тоже считал — Снейп таким образом решил от Поттера избавиться, все же в озере ничего хорошего, доброго и светлого того не ждало. Не то чтобы Уоррингтон думал о декане настолько плохо, но иной мотив выглядел еще смешнее. С чего бы Снейпу желать, чтобы Поттер смог пройти этот тур?..


	12. Темные воды

Вообще, Уоррингтон в рассветный час искал в библиотеке Тёна. У того постепенно образовывалась очаровательная привычка спать, улегшись лицом в какой-нибудь черномагический трактат. Учитывая, что черномагические трактаты обитали в Запретной секции, мадам Пинс не всегда обнаруживала не к месту прикорнувшего пятикурсника, а его дружки в этом плане были существами странными. Блетчли, как выяснилось, сам был не дурак заночевать в библиотеке, а Грин мог просто-напросто забыть о том, что потерял в запретке какого-то там Уоррингтона, с головой погрузившись в свои пакостные зелья. За последнюю пару недель для Кассиуса стало почти привычным делом вместо утренней разминки забежать за младшеньким, сунуть ему шоколадку и похвалить за тягу к знаниям. Тён-Тён-Антониус отлично реагировал на поощрение и вообще любил, когда его хвалили. Ей-Мерлин, куда лучше, чем всяческие мстительные порывы — может, хоть Тён в их семье сдаст СОВ по Зельеварению нормально.   
Но вместо Тёна утром перед вторым туром с Уоррингтоном случился Поттер — что характерно, тот тоже спал лицом в черномагическом трактате. Кассиус ненадолго задумался, потом все же сел рядом с ним на стол, сдвинув в сторону книги, и потрепал малыша Гарри по плечу. Пока Поттер бешено вращал глазами, тыкал в Уоррингтона палочкой и ловил слетевшие очки, Касси принялся разворачивать шоколадку, размышляя над тем, что никуда ему от этого милого мальчика не деться — куда не пойди, везде он. Вот так кормишь кошек, а приходит Поттер, идешь искать пожрать на междусобойчик, а там тоже Поттер, приходишь будить младшего братишку, а вместо него, конечно же, находишь Поттера.   
— Как же тебя много, Поттер, — поделился Кассиус с мелким гриффиндорцем, отламывая ему кусок шоколадки. Поттер ошалело похлопал круглыми, красными от бессонной ночи глазами, а потом быстро умял предложенную сладость. — Чувство, что скоро даже в своей гостиной начну на тебя натыкаться, — и протянул ему еще дольку.   
К третьей дольке шоколада Поттер окончательно пришел в сознание.  
— Привет, Уоррингтон, — пробормотал он, растирая обеими руками лицо. — Ты отвратительно бодрый. И, кстати, я бывал в вашей гостиной — мне не понравилось.  
— Мне в вашей тоже не нравится, — мирно заметил Кассиус. Он вообще плохо представлял, как можно прожить семь лет в таком количестве красного и золотого и сохранить при этом здоровую психику. — Ну как, готов к туру?  
— Ага, — с несвойственной ему мрачной саркастичностью отозвался Поттер, — морально готов идти к судьям и объяснять, какой я дурак, — он уже совершенно самостоятельно забрал у Уоррингтона остатки шоколадки и впился в них зубами. — Вот веселья-то будет. Тебе уже сейчас смешно, я вижу.  
— Ничего ты не видишь, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон. — Ты что, так и не нашел подходящих чар?  
Он был уверен, что Поттеру давно насовали столько подсказок, что единственная причина так страдать — сложный выбор между зельями, чарами, трансфигурацией и амулетами. «Не Обливейт» Бёрка должен был естественным образом рассосаться еще недели полторы назад, так что проблем с самостоятельным поиском тоже не должно было быть.   
— Ну, нашел, — еще сильнее помрачнел Поттер. Сейчас он отчего-то очень напоминал маленького, но оттого не менее затраханного бытием, Снейпа. Видимо, немного драматичного слизеринского декана было в каждом, даже в гриффиндорцах. — Часа три назад. Вот ты можешь выучить чары за три часа? — Кассиус только неопределенно пожал плечами — тут нужно было смотреть, какие чары. Щитовые мог бы и быстрее выучить, даже какую-нибудь хитрую модификацию Протего Тоталум, а вот с медицинскими, скажем, бился бы куда дольше — дня три, не меньше. Или три недели. — Зелья раньше, но будто я успею те зелья сварить… да и Снейп...  
— Зелья, — заметил Кассиус, — можно купить. У тебя же есть деньги.  
Поттер застонал так, будто ему стало больно от этих слов, и упал лицом в книгу.  
— Я тупой, Уоррингтон, я очень тупой… Вот где ты был неделю назад?   
— Там же, где и всегда — на отработке у Снейпа, — хмыкнул Кассиус. Невыспавшийся, мрачный Поттер был довольно забавен. Особенно когда так страдал над проблемой, у которой было бесчисленное множество решений, потрудись он проявить фантазию. А ведь этот человек учится на одном факультете с Уизли — вот уж кто мог решить проблему погружения в озеро не только эффективно, как Паркинсон, но еще и креативно. — А вообще, я тебе ничего не должен. Отставить претензии. Ей-Мерлин, на втором курсе тебе хватило ума наворовать у Снейпа ингредиентов, а сейчас что?  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — удивление даже затмило собой мрачность.  
— От Бёрка, конечно. А он… да он все знает, — Бёрк обладал удивительной способностью встречать декана в моменты гнева и раздрая и, делая сочувствующее лицо, вытягивать из него вещи, не предназначенные для студенческих ушей. Наверное, у Снейпа все же какие-то особо серьезные проблемы с общением, если пожаловаться на жизнь он может только случайному интригующему подопечному. Впрочем, Бёрк был в высшей мере благороден — он никогда не использовал полученные сведения против декана. Северуса Снейпа вообще на факультете очень любили и даже в своей манере оберегали. Эта манера называлась «он ебаная тварь, но он наша ебаная тварь».   
— Зелье я бы все равно не сварил, — снова ткнулся лицом в книгу Поттер. Видимо, он вошел в модус жалости к себе и выходить обратно не собирался.   
Уоррингтон наклонился к нему и проникновенно сказал:  
— Жабросли, Поттер. И да, они делают ровно то, о чем ты подумал.  
Поттер подскочил так, что едва не сломал Кассиусу нос, и возбужденно закружился меж библиотечных стеллажей, выкрикивая что-то одновременно радостное и самобичующее. Уоррингтон наблюдал за его бурной радостью с некоторым интересом, достав из сумки пакетик драже и отыскивая среди них не особо гадкие. Он был почти уверен, что через минуту Поттер унесется в подземелья, дабы нарушать устав Хогвартса и расстраивать педантичного до ингредиентов Снейпа. Но тот был гриффиндорцем, и логика его шла окольными путями.   
— Пошли грабить Снейпа! — воскликнул он таким тоном, будто это было предложение, от которого в здравом уме нельзя отказаться. А потом стушевался и добавил: — Ну… если ты не занят.   
Уоррингтон пошуршал пачкой драже, протянул ее Поттеру и заметил:  
— Поттер, я не Уизли.   
— Я знаю.  
— Я даже не Бёрк или Флетчер.  
— Я знаю.  
— Тогда зачем ты мне это предлагаешь?  
— Ну… это весело, — с обезоруживающей улыбкой ответил Поттер. — Как это… Гермиона говорит, что это укрепляет социальные связи.  
— Воровство? Какая она все же интересная девочка, — исходя из этого чудовищного порождения логики двух безголовых гриффиндорцев — самые крепкие социальные связи были у вороватого дядюшки Флетча.   
— Да нет. Ну... Делать что-нибудь вместе, — Поттер стал похож на Четверга, выпрашивающего лишнюю рыбку.   
Слово «дружба» не прозвучало, но отчетливо повисло в воздухе. Вот что у этих гриффиндорцев за странная манера считать, что если человек с тобой вежлив, то дружба уже не за горами?..  
Уоррингтону от этого разговора стало очень, очень неловко. Он никогда в жизни не общался близко с людьми, которые считали, что дружбу можно просто предложить. Беззастенчиво, бесстыдно, даже не предполагая возможности отказа, как Паркинсон когда-то предложил ему покровительство. По сути, Уоррингтон лучше понимал Грина с его странными взглядами на вопрос. А тут, драккл его дери, повод подружиться по-гриффиндорски — пойдем, дорогой Касси, с утра пораньше подломим хранилище Снейпа! Очень сближает.   
Если подумать, как-то так Уоррингтон в свое время сошелся с Бёрком и Диггори. Но есть же разница между первым и шестым курсом! Диггори, вон, вообще с возрастом стал ужасно правильным и естественным путем откололся от злоумышляющей слизеринской компании.   
— Поттер, я слизеринец.  
— Это не аргумент.   
— Так, — Кассиус сосредоточенно потер переносицу. — Во-первых, твой метод решения проблемы совершенно гриффиндорский. Учу, как правильно. Делаешь вот такие глаза… ага, они у тебя и так, как у моего котика. И говоришь… — Кассиус спрыгнул со стола и сделал лицо печальное и просящее. — «Касси, ни у кого из твоих знакомых нет жаброслей? Я буду должен! Я заплачу!» — Поттер захохотал, а Кассиус с улыбкой закончил: — А то сразу нарушать школьный устав, грабить Снейпа, а ведь за сговор дают больше…  
Бёрк с Флетчером, наверное, как раз и рассчитывали, что Поттер прибежит первым делом к Касси, когда играли со своим "не-Обливейтом". Майрон вообще любил заставлять людей быть должными, а кроме того считал, что некий гриффиндорец, жрущий у Уоррингтона с рук, в хозяйстве ой как не лишний. Только вот он слегка просчитался — малыш Гарри был человеком все же гордым и свои проблемы пытался решить сам до победного. Или до проигрышного, но тут уж как пойдет.  
Кассиус даже задумался, так ли он случайно сегодня зашел в библиотеку. Бёрк умел манипулировать событиями, и, пусть и не совсем по изначальному сценарию, ситуация все равно пришла к желаемому итогу — Поттеру нужна была помощь, а Касси ее оказывал.   
— А что, есть у тебя жабросли? — с любопытством спросил Поттер.   
— Да в Хоге есть целый рынок продажи ингредиентов. Совсем ты школьной жизнью не интересуешься, — хмыкнул Кассиус. Хотя когда Поттеру интересоваться — он мир каждый год спасает. Он наверняка и про школьную газету не знает, а ведь Криви любит тиснуть в свеженький выпуск что-нибудь эдакое — фотографии у него чудо как хороши и диво как копрометирующи. А в прошлом году маленький гриффиндорский поганец с камерой еще и научился делать убедительные коллажи…  
— А во-вторых? — тем временем уточнил Поттер.  
Кассиус молча улыбнулся и вытряхнул ему в руки сверток с жаброслями. Во-первых, потому что с Поттера станется в шесть утра пойти взламывать хранилище Снейпа в одиночку, а во-вторых, в нем бурлило то нереализованное, что он никак не мог все это время всучить Тёну. К тому же что-то ему подсказывало: если даже дорогого декана заставили поиграть за мелкого гриффиндорца, то в озеро малыша Гарри затолкают так и так. И если уж нельзя избежать отношений с Поттером, то пусть это будут нормальные слизеринские отношения, основанные на взаимных долгах.   
Поттер изумленно посмотрел на гадкие водоросли, а потом поднял глаза на Уоррингтона.  
— О нет, — сказал Уоррингтон, заметив, каким теплым и лучистым стал взгляд Гарри. Вот-вот обниматься полезет. — Даже не думай. Знаю, что ты там себе напридумывал — нет. Мне их Снейп дал. Сделай усилие и поверь — я их не для тебя в кармане таскал. Это был план… по-моему, это был план F. Как они работают, знаешь? Ну ничего ты не знаешь, Гарри Поттер. Все просто — глотаешь, ныряешь в воду, терпишь адскую боль три-четыре минуты — и следующие час-полтора наслаждаешься жабрами и плавниками. Не знаю точно, насколько их хватит, слишком от многих факторов зависит.   
И он даже не особо врал. Уоррингтон вообще-то тупой тролль, все это знают. Он мог просто не понять всех этих многозначительных взглядов. Кассиус, знаете ли, из тех людей, которым нужно все объяснять словами и подкреплять схемами и выкладками, у него плохо с намеками.   
А Поттер его все равно обнял. Коротко, смущенно и неловко, но Кассиус успел заметить то, чего не хотел замечать. Поттер был худым. Уоррингтон знал много разных видов худобы — подростковую голенастость Флетчера, изящество Паркинсона, подтянутость Бёрка… и истощенность Гринграсса. Худощавость Поттера едва ли не в точности повторяла последнюю.   
Это было совсем не дело Уоррингтона.  
Но он все равно почувствовал короткую вспышку злости — будто какой-то очередной неумный гриффиндорец при нем обидел слизеринского младшекурсника. Только защищать было некого и не от чего. Потому что это было не-его-дело.   
— Все, я добрый самаритянин, решивший все твои проблемы. Иди завтракать, — вздохнул Уоррингтон. Он знал, что Поттер воспримет все не правильно. Слизеринцы менялись услугами и долгами за услуги, как меняются карточками от шоколадных лягушек — в этом было очень мало лично симпатии и очень много своеобразной страсти к коллекционированию. Для гриффиндорцев же услуги, особенно такие, были именно что способом проявления симпатии, причем ярко выраженным.   
— Не хочу, — сморщил нос Поттер и натурально поймал Кассиуса за рукав, будто тот делал хоть какие-то попытки уйти. Правда, заметив насмешливо приподнятую бровь, тут же отпустил. И спрятал руки за спину. — Я нервничаю, а там — все начнут давать советы. Не люблю. Все равно ничего не съем, я по квиддичу знаю. Можно, ну…  
— Да? — Кассиус не сомневался, что Поттер решит и его оставить без завтрака, но ему было любопытно, как он это сформулирует.   
— Можно, мы поговорим? — Поттер потеребил рукав своей мантии и вздохнул. И совсем тихо добавил: — У меня есть знакомый эльф. Он может принести что-нибудь с кухни. Ну, тебе…  
— У тебя что, есть какой-то принципиальный вопрос, который нужно обязательно выяснить в шесть утра перед вторым туром? — иронично уточнил Кассиус. Он уже мысленно прикинул, что никто его искать не будет — любителем подобного поутру был Флетч, а он уже наверняка в русалочьей деревне. Тён же, раз уж не заночевал в библиотеке, спит сладким сном маленького мстительного негодника в обнимку с расчётными таблицами в своей постели.   
Лазарь разве что… но Гринграсса он еще вчера покормил — даже нормальной едой, а не шоколадом и сырым мясом.   
— Я нервничаю, — вздохнул Поттер. — Ну… отвлеки меня, пожалуйста.   
— Ладно, только не здесь. Мадам Пинс поступит со мной хуже любого Пожирателя, если я оскверню ее библиотеку сэндвичами.   
— Ты уже оскверняешь ее шоколадом.   
— Я слизеринец, мне положено быть ужасным человеком.   
Они перебрались в класс, вроде бы даже тот же, где Уоррингтон сливал Поттеру информацию о втором туре. Кассиус остро позавидовал тому, что кое-кто может вот так запросто призвать домовика — пусть и выглядящего, как постоялец бедлама — и попросить у него плюшек и чайку, а милому, доброму, никогда не обижавшему ни единой эльфийской души Касси сия возможность закрыта на веки веков. А все почему? Потому что «ядовитая мерзость» домовиков потрошит. Вот что значит — связаться с плохой компанией.   
— В общем, — с несвойственной ему обстоятельностью начал Поттер так, будто отвечал подготовленный урок, — я почитал то, о чем ты говорил. Я даже кое-что понял, — на этой фразе в его голосе прорезалась гордость. — Хотя не все. Честное слово, самое ценное и понятное, что я прочитал — отчеты о темномагических катастрофах, хотя и там я все же не понимаю, почему проблемы возникают почти всегда у магглорожденных. Ну не хотел же ты сказать, что только магглорожденные так поступают?  
— Вообще-то я думал, что это очевидно, — Кассиус улыбнулся уголком губ, грея руки о чашку чая. — Нет, поступают так все. Проблемы случаются почти всегда у магглорожденных. А у чистокровных выходят чистенькие, аккуратные, образцовые черномагические ритуалы, последствия которых потом не приходится разгребать всему Аврорату. Говорят, из-за этого в Аврорате к третьему году появляется очень много националистов. Даже среди магглорожденных. Никто не любит проблемы.   
Поттер отрывисто кивнул и что-то там отметил себе, судя по взгляду.   
— Ну, еще я прочитал хронику войны с Волдемортом, очень интересно, хотя у меня такое чувство, что половину событий просто вычеркнули — отсылки на них есть, а самих событий нет. Кстати, я так и не понял, с чего все началось. И вот тезисы… Знаешь, эти ужасные политические вестники с бесконечными отсылками на события, о которых я вообще не слышал — это кошмар. Я не понимаю даже половины тезисов чистокровных на дебатах с магглорожденными — все эти «вы же помните о деле Уайтов! Как можно не учитывать инцидент в Эдинбурге? Закон имени А. Тиля ясно указывает нам»… а ведь это дебаты перед принятием законов — это важно. Не говоря уже о философии чистой крови — зачем я только попытался в этом разобраться? Вы пишете книги ужасным языком.  
— Это скучно, — с понятливой полуулыбкой заметил Кассиус. — Скучно и сложно. Чтобы это было весело и интересно — надо быть слизеринцем. Ты же не об этом хотел поговорить… вовсе не надо мне отчитываться о сделанной домашней работе, я ее тебе даже не задавал.   
— А как же… — Поттер выглядел почти возмущенным. Знакомься, малыш, это Слизерин — тут тебя посылают перерыть полбиблиотеки в поисках истины, а потом даже не слушают подготовленный со всем тщанием доклад. Потому что доклад ты делаешь не для каких-то там левых чуваков, а для _самого себя_. И только в такой форме он ценен.   
А истины, кстати, не существует.   
К тому же Кассиус выцепил из монолога Поттера вопрос, на который не хотел отвечать.   
Как началась та война. Почему она началась. Поттер ведь уже не ребенок, чтобы верить в позицию «Пожиратели смерти были плохие и хотели убивать грязнокровок». В четырнадцать невозможно не понимать, что мир сложнее.   
Не для шести часов утра перед турниром был этот разговор. Кассиус вообще не мог представить подходящие обстоятельства для таких бесед. Особенно учитывая, что после разговора с Дамблдором Уоррингтон в толк не мог взять, как одновременно честно рассказать о причинах той войны и не оставить Лорда во всем белом. Белом, окрашенным кровью сверху донизу. Ну, чтобы Поттер внезапно не проникся волдемортианскими идеями — они в шестидесятых были чудо как хороши. Кассиус, например, считал их более чем разумными. Только вот Уоррингтон отлично понимал, во что все выродилось к семидесятым, а Поттер может и не уловить тонкого момента благих намерений, коими вымощена дорога в ад.   
Как все начинается, малыш Гарри? Ведутся и ведутся речи об опасности магглов — а они опасны, все маги тогда знали это, ведь то было поколение двух страшнейших и величайших маггловских войн, грозивших расколоть мир. То было поколение, которое видело, как горит атомное пламя — и умирает мир, умирает сама магия, пепельное ничто расстилается все дальше и дальше, чтобы днями позже переполниться ядом, от которого не спасет безоар; поколение, которое знало, с каким звуком рвется авиационная бомба о щит над поместьем — и щит трещит, древние чары гудят, и кажется, что они лопнут, стоит бомбе оказаться хоть немного сильнее: поколение, которое понимало, каково стоять с Протего под пулеметным огнем, и как… как магглы опасны. Даже без Грин-де-Вальда — как опасны магглы сами по себе. Поколение магов, прошедших поля сражений двух мировых войн, которые не презирали магглов, о нет, они магглов тяжко, страшно ненавидели. Той ненавистью, что растет из знания, страха, уважения. Это поколение взрастило детей на своей ненависти и страхе, но — из любви, из нежелания омрачать их детство, из гордости (как же, чистокровный маг, боящийся магглов, уважающий магглов) — никогда не показывало причин этой ненависти. И уже Медей Паркинсон, Абрахас Малфой, Вальпурга Блэк, не знающие магглов, но презирающие их, были воплощением тех, кто составили костяк Вальпургиевых рыцарей — а после и Пожирателей Смерти. Их возглавляет один из немногих, кто понимает ненависть и страх их родителей — мальчик из приюта, который каждое лето возвращался под бомбы, в холодный, страшный, равнодушный Лондон. А потому старшее поколение тоже слушает его. Согласно кивает его речам Сигнус Блэк, улыбается Эразмус Нотт, поощряет жестом Айрин Розье.   
Он говорит слова, которые каждый разумный в сороковые, пятидесятые, шестидесятые проговаривал про себя. Он говорит правду — очень много правды, от которой послевоенное поколение так старались уберечь их родители. Он говорит, что они — _чистокровные_ — должны защитить свой мир. Как защищали с начала времен — от тварей ли с той стороны или с Холмов. _От тварей с той стороны Статута_. Это все так правильно, так привычно. Их воспитали на подобных традициях, легендах, семейных хрониках.   
Дело не в грязнокровках, Гарри. Дело в том, что однажды — скоро — нас снова начнут сжигать на кострах. Только на этот раз пламя будет атомным.   
А Министерство — магглорожденный министр с его дикими идеями, ультра-либеральный созыв Визенгамота и то, как давили любые зачатки здравого смысла — лишь подтверждало это. У магглов же тем временем появлялись все новые средства слежения, а маги еще не успели изобрести комплексные защитные чары, влияющие на технику, и вообще хоть сколько-нибудь продвинуться в техномагии — и это тоже нависало безмолвной угрозой. Это потом лучшие умы, светила мировой науки, решат эту проблему — или, если быть точным, отложат ее на несколько десятилетий — но тогда… Разве не было в таких условиях правильным то, о чем говорил Темный Лорд, вполне себе легальный политик? Контролировать магглов тщательней, изучать магию полнее и глубже, ассимилировать магглорожденных лучше, выиграть войну до того, как она начнется — изобретя ли способы останавливать ядерную реакцию и все то, что _твари_ изобретут потом, взяв ли под контроль правительства, позволив ли себе заклинания куда более мощные и масштабные, чем те, что прописаны в законах.   
Они видели себя героями легенд, Гарри. Они — _внутри_ — были героями легенд, выходящими с палочкой и мечом против стоглавого ужаса, которому и имени-то нет.   
Это потом все стало мелко, грязно, неправильно. Потом были прибитые к дверям шкуры журналистов и прочий террор, были отвратительная экстремистская возня, не столько помогающая, сколько разрушающая, были ужасные, непоправимые потери с обеих сторон, пресеченные ветви родовых древ, была не война против _тварей с той стороны Статута_ — была гражданская война, грызня за власть не ради правды, а просто ради власти и удовлетворения амбиций. А над всем этим реял Темный Лорд, который был уже чужд здравых идей — он был чужд вообще всему.   
Потому что он не был героем легенд. Он поднялся на лучших чувствах чистокровных — и их худших чувствах, не будем забывать о гордыне — но сам интересовался только собой. Внутри он навсегда остался маленьким мальчиком, что боялся смерти и хотел власти. И все. Так мелочно. Так человечно для того, кого потом считали ужаснейшим из чудовищ.   
Но начиналось все так — на лучших из чувств. Любви к своей стране, желании ее защищать…   
— Вообще, я спросить хотел, — Поттер помялся, помолчал, и Уоррингтон приготовился отвечать на неудобные вопросы — скажем, о почерпнутых мальчиком из газет ужасах о Тибере-легате. Что сказать? Правду? Ту правду, что хуже лжи? В сорок пятом Тибериусу Уоррингтону было десять. И он с отцом-послом был в Японии. Дед Кассиуса, Юлиус, герой войны с Грин-де-Вальдом и маг впечатляющей силы, успел сделать портал достаточно мощный, чтобы пробить ужасающий эффект делящей мир на ноль атомной бомбы. На одного человека. В отличие от многих чистокровных, примкнувших к Темному Лорду, маленькому Тиберу не нужно было открывать глаза. Он знал. Он был готов — защищать и мстить.   
Но когда малыш Гарри все же раздуплился, Касси впал в короткий, но глубокий ступор:   
— Слушай, как ты нравишься девушкам?  
— Что, прости? — изумленно выдавил Кассиус, который был последним человеком в Хогвартсе, которому могли задать этот вопрос. Не говоря уж о том, что он ни Мерлина не понимал, какого Мордреда Поттер задает такие вопросы с утречка перед турниром. По каким таким странным путям все же идет гриффиндорская логика, а? Из-за того, насколько глубоко Кассиус погрузился в свои мысли, потрясение вышло еще большим, чем могло бы быть. Более неожиданной и странной темы Уоррингтон и представить себе не мог. Когда, по мнению Поттера, они стали настолько близки, чтобы Кассиус учил его галантно подкатывать к юной Гринграсс? Или к кому он там собрался подкатить? — Поттер, ты… как тебе вот это в голову пришло?  
— Ну ты же взрослый, — бесхитростно сказал Поттер. — У кого мне спрашивать?  
— У Уизли. Тех, что дублированные, — охотно подсказал Кассиус. — Поттер, я вот последний человек, который хоть что-то понимает…  
— Ты нравишься девушкам. Вот, Данбар. Ты нравишься Данбар. Гринграсс так сказала, — убежденно заявил Поттер. — Я сначала у нее спросил… ну, я не ей хочу понравиться, и она не хочет, чтобы я ей нравился, потому что ей нравится кто-то другой, а с ней мы просто общаемся, с ней весело, знаешь?.. — он резко притормозил, потряс головой, будто освобождаясь от мыслей о Гринграсс, и вернулся к волнующему вопросу: — Как у тебя так получается?  
«Паркинсон», — подумал Кассиус, и тут же понял, что Поттер в принципе не понимает логики отношений Уоррингтона с девушками. Он видит то, что видит — девочки не прочь пригласить Касси на бал и вообще милы с ним. Как бы Поттеру объяснить, что для некоторых девушек это просто спорт, а никакая не симпатия? Кассиус имел слишком невнятную внешность, слишком скучный и незаметный характер и слишком тяжелую семейную память, чтобы проникнуться им искренне. Особенно на фоне действительно блистательных Паркинсона и Фоули — или, если девочкам нравился другой типаж, Пьюси и Флинта.   
— Люди... ну, большая их часть... они как дети, Поттер, — решил зайти издалека Кассиус, потому что, будем откровенны, он в принципе не знал, откуда заходить и как вести такие разговоры. Вот за трансфигурацию пояснить или там доказать, что его отец не был больным ублюдком, несмотря на освежеванных журналистов — это да, это было в рамках его компетентности. Но не вот это. От растерянности Уоррингтона потянуло в сторону странных метафор: — Вот ты пробовал накормить ребёнка кашей? Нет? Есть такой забавный момент — пока ты его уговариваешь, маленький мерзавец не жрёт нихрена. Но стоит тебе сделать вид, что ты решил сам эту кашу съесть, а до него тебе и дела нет — так сразу дело и пошло. С игрушками тоже такой нюанс. Пока игрушка есть, она ребёнку не нужна, а вот если ты возьмешь ее себе поиграть — так она становится самой любимой на свете.  
— А ты откуда столько о детях знаешь? — тут же спросил Поттер.   
— А у меня есть младшая сестра, вот в следующем году в школу пойдет. Все детство ей сопли подтирал, — с нежностью произнес Кассиус, и Поттер посмотрел на него как-то странно. С удивлением и тоской. — Наверное, там и привык этим заниматься. Жить не могу без подтирания соплей, то Флетчер, то Гринграсс, то ты... — Кассиус почувствовал, как на лицо выползает дебильная и ласковая улыбка. Он полюбил мелкую горячо, всем сердцем в тот миг, когда взял пищащий сверток в руки. В детстве он с нетипичным для ребенка его возраста энтузиазмом часами мог возиться с младенцем. Тён, скажем, на такое был совершенно не способен — мелкая пугала его своей хрупкостью и раздражала младенческими слезами. Хотя вообще-то Уль была беспроблемным ребенком. Если не считать проблемой то, что детская магия у нее начала проявляться рано и очень типично для Уоррингтонов — в гипертрофированной физической силе.   
— А при чем тут девушки? — вернул его в реальность Поттер.  
— А что, девушки не люди? Да ты шовинист, — хмыкнул Кассиус. — Ты, как каша, людям не интересен, пока тебя им в нос пихают, а вот когда кашу ест с аппетитом кто-то другой — тут уже и самому любопытно попробовать. Ну что ты морщишься? Да, Слизерин завещал говорить метафорами, а я чту его заветы. Так запоминается лучше, кстати. И ты учитывай, что я говорю только про _себя._ Ты учел?  
— Да, да, — досадливо отмахнулся Поттер, и Кассиус понял — не учел. — Ты имеешь в виду, что ты девушкам интересен, потому что у тебя кто-то есть?  
— Или потому что они так думают, — не то чтобы Кассиус прикладывал к этому хоть какое-то усилие — люди обманывали сами себя вообще без его участия. — Ту кашу мелкой я есть вовсе не собирался, но она этого не знала. А еще, сжалюсь, почти без метафор, я интересен девушкам, потому что мне они не интересны. Это же спорт, Поттер. Одно дело ловить снитч с подбитым крылом, который сам к тебе летит, и совсем другое — на радость трибунам выхватить ловкого мерзавца у самой земли в финте Вронского… Есть, конечно, еще варианты, но они не про меня.   
— Но так же не всегда. Бывает, люди влюбляются и не устраивают эту кашу и снитчи.   
Да конечно, есть! Поттер будто и во второй раз не услышал, что Кассиус говорит только за себя. Вот интересный ребенок — зачем задавать вопросы, если слышишь только избранные части ответов?  
— О, нет, нет, нет, Поттер, ты сейчас говоришь о зрелых личностях, а мы в школе, тут нет таких, только эмоционально нестабильные подростки. Даже среди преподавателей, — пошутил Кассиус, потому что, конечно же, в школе была уйма людей, которые не считали объект симпатии ни кашей, ни снитчем.   
Но Поттер шутки не понял и посмотрел на него так внимательно, будто не прочь был эти откровения записать, и опять зацепился не за то, за что надо:  
— Ты что, сейчас даже Дамблдора назвал незрелым?   
— А как можно назвать человека, после одной неудачной влюбленности поставившего крест на чувствах и ушедшего в науку с головой? — вот тут Кассиус уже не шутил, но смешок Поттер все равно издал. Ему явно и в голову не приходило, что кто-то вроде Дамблдора может заниматься чем-то кроме науки. Все еще мыслит стереотипами. Не говоря даже о личности, в молодости Дамблдор сошел бы за самого завидного холостяка Британии, а уж всякие призы за «самую обаятельную улыбку» мог бы хватать так часто, что Локхарт бы палочку сгрыз от зависти. Будто Поттер не видел его фотографий, когда читал старые газеты. — У него ведь не было после этого отношений. Вообще. Он может быть сколько угодно мудрым и могущественным, но вот эту часть жизни он проебал.  
— А ты сам? Вот ты так здорово обо всем рассуждаешь, будто у тебя одного нет проблем! — о, ну, наконец, до малыша дошел этот странный момент во всех рассуждениях Кассиуса.   
— Конечно, у меня есть проблемы. Я вообще ни разу не влюблялся, — честно сказал Касси, вложив в это признание всю-всю надежду на то, что Поттер больше никогда-никогда не будет задавать ему вопросы о своей, чужой и вообще какой-либо другой личной жизни. Ей богу, более неловко он бы почувствовал себя, только если бы Лазарь резко вошел в ремиссию и припомнил ему все гейские шутки, приняв их за чистую монету. — О, Поттер, не делай такое лицо, ты просто не понимаешь, каким ненормальным себя чувствуешь, когда у всех сносит крышу, а ты чужой на этом празднике жизни. Я не социопат... скажем, привязанности у меня есть, и эмоции тоже. Я люблю Паркинсона, Флетчера и Берка. Я люблю Гринграсса. Я люблю мою мамочку, она замечательная, люблю отца, как бы мы с ним иногда не цапались, люблю Тёна и Уль — это моя младшая сестра. Я о том, что я люблю кучу людей. Но я ни кого не влюблен. Я могу оценить красоту Дафны Гринграсс или Иселиндис Сангре, но я не хочу их. И точно так же я не хочу безусловно красивых Паркинсона и Фоули. И я говорю не о сексе, а вообще обо всем. Секс меня, кстати, не интересует, — у Поттера от такого количества откровенной и излишней информации аж взгляд остекленел. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть он ужаснется откровенности Касси и забудет этот разговор и причины, которые привели к этому разговору, как страшный сон. И никогда-никогда не будет спрашивать Касси про девушек.  
Кассиус улыбнулся, допил свой чай под задумчивое молчание гриффиндорца, и вежливо уточнил:   
— Ну как, я тебя успокоил?  
— Ну, по крайней мере, ты меня отвлек…   
Судя по взгляду Поттера, единственный вывод, который он сделал — как бы несчастен в любви он ни был, у кое-кого ситуация хуже, чем у него. Кое-кто ни в коем разе не собирался его разубеждать.   
* * *  
К назначенному часу Поттер разрумянился, успокоился, переварил странные взгляды неких слизеринцев на отношения и даже сожрал половинку булочки, чем порадовал хаффлпаффскую часть Уоррингтона. Довольные друг другом, они спокойненько направились к озеру, особо даже не скрывая, что идут вместе. Большая часть школы уже была на трибунах, да и слухов о нестандартных реакциях Поттера на некоего слизеринца было предостаточно еще с первого тура. День был не из отвратительных, если не считать того, что на дворе был февраль, а им предстояло долгое купание в недружелюбных темных водах.   
И был Уоррингтон спокоен и чуть ли не благодушен, пока его не поймал недалеко от палаток чемпионов Флетчер. Которого тут вообще не должно было быть. Вид у Флетчера был взъерошенный, нервный, и, что особенно гадко, очень серьезный — а мелкий душепродавец крайне редко был по-настоящему серьезен. Уоррингтон ощутил укол беспокойства еще от одного этого вида, а потом Флетч заговорил:  
— Уоррингтон, пиздец, — тон у него был не истеричный, как бывало обычно, когда он нервничал, а сухой и резкий. — Ну вот что у тебя за привычка неизвестно где пропадать?..  
— Флетчер, тебя же вчера забрали, если не ты, то… — быстро просчитал ситуацию Кассиус, но все равно никак не мог понять причины беспокойства Флетчера. Если не Герберт, то Тён, Бёрк или Данбар, правда? Или…  
Он понял мгновенно, и сразу же пришел страх. Уоррингтон и не помнил, когда так пугался. Кажется, никогда. Даже в детстве, когда что-то случалось с братом или сестрой — не такой был страх.  
Открытое озеро. Открытое _всем_ озеро.   
— Паркинсон, — было уже не важно, что говорил Флетчер, Уоррингтон и так знал. — Меня даже усыпить успели, а утром привели его. Крауч настоял, представляешь? Сучий потрох. Это же не может быть просто так. Это же Паркинсон! Его там быть не должно! Его семья…  
— Озеро же открытое, — только и сказал ему в ответ Уоррингтон, сразу представив это во всех красках.  
Всех тварей, что были там на глубине.   
И Паркинсона, которого усыпят и оставят там на час — да нет, не на час, больше!  
Директора, конечно, обещали защиту, но любую защиту можно обойти. Они, вон, обещали, что к кубку несовершеннолетнему не пройти — и что? А много ли надо человеку, погруженному в колдовской сон? Паркинсону могут запросто навредить без всяких чар.   
Крауч, значит. Зачем ему? Старая месть за загубленную не без участия Амадеуса карьеру?   
Какого черта, Мерлин, какого черта? Все же знают, что у Паркинсона за семья — нельзя его вот так подставлять! На Флетчера, на Данбар, даже на Тёна всем было бы плевать, но Паркинсон! Не бывает абсолютных мер безопасности, особенно когда речь идет о такой возможности. Он же сын Пожирателя смерти, близкого друга и личного целителя Темного Лорда, он же внук одного из самых маститых политиков Британии, какова вообще вероятность, что никому в голову не взбредет даже не убить — проклясть как-нибудь по-хитрому, раз есть столько времени, никто не видит, а вода смоет все следы чар?   
Мыслей было много, и они путались. Уоррингтон вдруг понял, что едва ли не впервые в жизни по-настоящему паникует и никак не может успокоиться и сосредоточиться.   
Поттер молча стоял рядом и ничего не говорил, пока Уоррингтон тщетно пытался убедить себя, что ничего не произойдет, что заложников защитят нормально, что никто не пытался и не попытается убить Паркинсона. Флетчер, стоящий с другой стороны, тем же сухим, рваным тоном в который раз рассказывал, как пришел Крауч, как выкатил какие-то немыслимые замшелые поправки и дополнения, заморочил всех совершенно, как ему поддакивал Бэгмен, что-то лопоча о зрелищности, как сходу согласился злорадный и недобрый Каркаров, у которого уж точно были в голове все те же мысли, что и у Кассиуса в первый момент, и лишь Максим и Дамблдор не считали происходящее хорошей идеей — они тоже сразу подумали о семье Паркинсона.   
Это не афишировалось, но на Паркинсона и прежде совершались покушения — слишком много всего на себя взяла его семья. Не говоря уже о том, что до Реймонда у Медея было четверо детей, и никто из них не дожил до двадцатипятилетия. Рею было прежде безопасно в школе — Хогвартс издревле был известен своей защитой учеников, чистокровные тут не умирали — и вдруг такое!  
Паркинсона не должно было там быть, потому что это было просто недопустимо. Так не поступают. Он чистокровный, он наследник, им нельзя так рисковать. Флетчер же не раз упоминал, что организаторы специально подбирают заложников, чтобы не вызвать волнений: грязнокровки, нелюдь, младшие. Амадеус же Краучу снимет голову за такое, как тот этого не понимал?   
В какой-то момент появился беззвучный Снейп, а Уоррингтон еще не мог связно мыслить. Никакое самоуспокоение не помогало. Он отчаянно боялся, что с Паркинсоном что-то случится — из-за него. Даже малейшая вероятность подобного вдруг начала ужасать так, как никогда прежде.   
— Уоррингтон, у вас такое лицо, будто вы искренне считаете — организаторы действительно готовы убить пару школьничков для зрелищности.  
— Блядь, — не сказать, чтобы Уоррингтон был сейчас в состоянии выражаться связно.  
— Наконец-то вы стали выражаться в соответствии с вашим уровнем развития. Отработка, кстати, — кажется, Снейп здорово удивился — Кассиус при нем никогда особо эмоций не проявлял, тем более, таких.  
— А, еби меня драккл, профессор, я знаю, что организаторы не собираются убивать школьников. Но есть школьники, а есть, блядь, Паркинсон! Да его семью ненавидит больше народа, чем присутствует сейчас на трибунах! А он, черт возьми, в месте, где его смерть можно списать на несчастный случай — естественно, блядь, я не в восторге! Ох, ебать...  
— Не ругайся, — внезапно тихо попросил его Поттер и осторожно взял за локоть. Все присутствующие посмотрели на него с одинаковым удивлением, а Уоррингтон и вовсе с каким-то нервным весельем. Он сам так брал за локоть впадавшего в буйство Гринграсса — и говорил с ним таким же тоном. Наверное, от этого сравнения ярость и панику как отрезало.   
— Прошу прощения, сэр, — Уоррингтон заложил руки за спину, выпрямился и уставился куда-то в лоб Снейпа, как и делал обычно. — Позвольте пройти к остальным чемпионам, сэр?  
— Идите. Отработка завтра в семь, не опаздывайте, — махнул на него рукой все еще ощутимо удивленный силой реакции Снейп. Нет, от действительно не понимает? Или не верит, что кому-то хватит наглости навредить Паркинсону прямо под носом у Дамблдора? Но ведь дело-то как раз в том, что не под носом. Под водой, откуда все доходит с запозданием, с эхом, с искажениями, где все следы смывает в момент, где несчастных случаев может быть бесчисленное множество. Где в темной глубине водятся чудовища.   
Уоррингтон поймал за плечи все еще пытающегося что-то объяснять Флетчера — объяснения, кажется, уже пошли по третьему кругу. Поттер никуда не уходил, но было не до него.  
— Флетч, стой, — тихо, с твердостью, которой не ощущал, сказал Кассиус. — Отвечай только на мои вопросы, коротко и внятно. Ладно? — Флетчер отрывисто кивнул. — Кто его зачаровал?   
Кто-то должен был зачаровывать заложников — и от этого многое зависело.   
— Дамблдор, —   
Уже легче, Дамблдор слишком плотно повязан с Амадеусом, чтобы позволить себе вредить его внуку. Наверняка даже добавил к чарам что-то от себя, чтобы обезопасить Реймонда. Наверняка еще и проследил, чтобы ничего не добавил Крауч. Или Каркаров. Вот уж забавно, эти двое — и на одной линии.   
— Их давно отправили под воду?  
— Час, а может, полтора. Дамблдор разговаривал с русалками. Я сам их языка не знаю… но Данбар сказала — русалки обещали защищать заложников от всякого разного. От кельпи, от гриндилоу, от нукелави…  
Данбар-то откуда взялась?… Нет, сейчас не тот момент, чтобы выяснять, почему совершенно равнодушная к миру девочка с зеленой кровью что-то взялась пояснять Флетчеру.   
— Озеро очищали от глубинной нечисти?  
— Да, ночью. Грин и Грей видели. Отогнали в дальнюю часть озера, вам туда плыть не надо, поставили барьер… Ледяную Цепь вроде, или Святые Воды. Вон, присмотрись, светится.  
И правда, у дальнего края озера тускло светился какой-то хитрый масштабный щит. Единственное — никто не гарантирует, что всю нечисть вытащили. Кто-нибудь всегда мог затеряться. Так, знаете ли, всегда и происходит. Закон Мерфи — если неприятность может произойти, то она произойдет.   
Нужно просто вытащить Паркинсона настолько быстро, насколько это возможно. Как они там считали? Без красоты и эффектности, без оживших статуй и расступающихся вод — не больше пятнадцати минут.   
— Бёрк принес метлу?   
— Да, — быстро кивнул Флетчер. — Что мне делать, Касси? Мне это не нравится. Он же Паркинсон!..  
— Флетч, Флетч, тихо, — Уоррингтон быстро взъерошил ему волосы. — Найди Бёрка и, знаешь…Гринграсса, — он обернулся на стоящего рядом Поттера, и тот неожиданно понятливо кивнул и ушел. Надо же, Уоррингтон ни разу не видел гриффиндорца, который понимал бы концепцию «разговор не для твоих ушей». Не забыть похвалить его потом. — Напишите Амадеусу и Алексису или Артемису… мы можем бояться зря, все может быть не так, как нам кажется — но все же они должны узнать об этом как можно быстрее. И если у Бёрка есть выход на Скитер… даже если все будет в порядке — пусть она утопит Крауча.   
Сказал — и поразился тому, на какое решение замахнулся. Кассиуса никогда не было и не могло быть на тех высотах, где он мог хоть как-то уколоть Крауча, хоть как-то защитить Паркинсона. Не было там и Майрона. И все же на мгновение в нем проснулась железная, спокойная уверенность, что если там, в темных водах хогвартского озера, с Реймондом что-то случится — Уоррингтон пойдет очень далеко. Он вспомнит, чей он сын и какими проклятиями пользовался его отец, чтобы снимать с людей кожу заживо. И отчего-то ему казалось, что Бёрк и Флетчер приложат не меньшие усилия.   
Наверное, это от страха. Чувство было такое, будто Реймонда вот-вот убьют у него на глазах, что имело мало общего с реальностью. Зато стало ясно, что Уоррингтон не умеет просто бояться — за страхом приходила отдающая безумием ярость.   
Если на первый тур он выходил спокойно и с неким веселым азартом, то сейчас был напряжен до звона в мышцах. Уоррингтон после ухода Флетчера ни с кем не говорил и едва ли кого-то слышал. Он пропустил мимо ушей все инструкции, все пафосные речи, и если в сказанном было что-то полезное — Кассиус не смог бы воспроизвести этого полезного даже под угрозой Авады. Он просто сидел у самого входа в палатку без движения, как замковая горгулья, и пытался почувствовать Паркинсона сквозь толщу воды. Пустое, конечно — его ментальные способности даже на пике не позволяли такого. Только и смог, что распахнуть разум так, что ощутил разом все трибуны, как легилимент в приступе, отчего чуть не отключился. А вот не надо пытаться играть в игры разума, ничего толком не смысля в менталистике.   
Проморгавшись от тьмы, Кассиус первым пошел к пирсу, на ходу накладывая на себя чары — сразу связками. Он вдруг понял, что незаметно для себя скатился в колдовской аффект, только вот ощущение было совершенно иное, нежели на первом туре. Он не почувствовал ни точки срыва, ни опьяняющего наслаждения всемогуществом — только мир стал резче, четче и медленней.   
— Ну, что ж, наши участники готовы ко второму испытанию. Начнем по моему свистку. За час они должны найти то, что у них отобрали. Итак, на счет три: раз… два… три!  
Холодный неподвижный воздух огласил пронзительный свист, трибуны взорвались криками и рукоплесканьями.  
Кассиус бросил невербальное Акцио еще до того, как Бэгмен начал отсчет, и в мгновение, когда прозвучал свисток, он уже был на метле и уже рванул к центру озера. Ветер и брызги хлестнули по лицу так, что это было почти больно, но Уоррингтона никогда не интересовали такие мелочи. Слава Малфою и его щедрому на взятки папаше — Нимбус скользил над водой настолько быстро и легко, насколько это вообще возможно, и не грозил, как школьные метлы, развалиться от веса Кассиуса или чересчур резких рывков. И слава Реймонду, который гонял Уоррингтона в чертово озеро, пока то не стало ему домом родным — он помнил топографию так хорошо, что чувствовал русалочью деревню почти физически. Ему не нужно было видеть подводный рельеф, чтобы знать, где находится лежка кельпи, в каком поле водорослей затаилась стая особо жирных гриндилоу, а где начинается широкий проспект, уставленный статуями тритонов.   
Он почти не услышал изменения в криках и свисте, доносящемся с трибун — постфактум его отметил — только увидел, как под водой мелькнула сплошная тьма. Его спасла уже успевшая взвинтиться в колдовской аффект реакция и вбитая на уровень рефлекса привычка первым делом ставить тяжелый щит. Это случилось в одну секунду — мерцающая пленка еще не успела развернуться перед ним, как из-под воды ударило, сразу со всех сторон, швырнуло в сторону и увлекло вниз.   
Затрещала ломаемая метла, ее осколки впились в руку, а Кассиуса с такой силой шарахнуло о внутреннюю поверхность щита, что у него помутилось в голове, а во рту появился отчетливый привкус крови. Чудом успевший замкнуться щит вколотило в самое дно — сквозь прозрачные стены было видно поднявшееся облако ила. И огромные, черные щупальца, продолжавшие вдавливать трещащую сферу все глубже, оплетая ее со всех сторон.   
Кассиус еще не успел прийти в себя от удара, а уже почувствовал, что его щит вот-вот продавит чистой физикой. Вливать в рассыпающиеся чары силы было пустой тратой энергии, и Уоррингтон поспешно, преодолевая боль в отбитой спине, глотнул Русалочье Дыхание — и тут же к его проблемам добавились режущее чувство в легких и навязчивое желание подышать водой. Зелье требовало нырнуть сразу, но вместо этого Кассиус, уже не имея возможности вдохнуть, сплел самое мощное и масштабное из доступных ему оружейных проклятий, чудом не сбившись на пасах. И ударил — сквозь рассыпающийся щит, в огромные черные щупальца.   
Гудящие лезвия чар, ощерившиеся во все стороны, отсекли несколько щупалец, и прочие прянули назад. Мутная от поднятого ила вода ударила со всех сторон, сдавила, крутанула, мешая держать позицию, потом пришла кровь — горячая, очень горячая.   
Кассиус вдохнул кровь вместе с водой, изо всех сил пытаясь не дать втянуть себя в водоворот, создаваемый бешено бьющимися обрубками щупалец. Изодранная обломками метлы рука не помогала, но пока он успевал — короткие щиты в сочетании с чарами позволяли медленно отступать из опасной зоны. Едва ли не впервые в жизни он почувствовал себя ужасно маленьким и хрупким — по сравнению-то с Гигантским Кальмаром. Вот уж от кого не ожидал подлянки!.. Милая озерная зверушка, символ Хогвартса, добрая лапушка, вылавливающая заплывших слишком далеко младшекурсников. Времени думать о том, какого драккла, не было. Кальмар хлестал щупальцами с такой силой, что один удар переломал бы Уоррингтону все кости, а закручиваемые ими водовороты норовили швырнуть его из стороны в сторону. Касси держал себя на месте жесткими физическими щитами, о которые его то и дело прикладывало плечами — поддаться течению было смерти подобно.   
А еще говорят, что славные традиции убиения чемпионов остались в прошлом — и либо Кассиус незаметно вляпался в хронопарадокс, либо хваленая безопасность полетела к хуям окончательно.  
Уоррингтон бил не сдерживаясь, в полную силу, чередуя веерные режущие и разнообразные злые модификации Инсендио — не то чтобы это помогало. Кальмар оказался не менее устойчив к чарам, нежели какой-нибудь дракон, и заклятья причиняли ему достаточно боли, но недостаточно вреда. У Кассиуса не хватало времени, чтобы повторить первый успех, и уж тем более, не хватало времени, чтобы выдать вменяемый план, отличный от закрутившего его в бешеном темпе «щит-режущее-щит-взрывное-щит-трансфигурация-щит-щит-щит».   
В таких ситуациях дилетанты рекомендуют Аваду, но вот в чем проблема — Авада не боевое заклинание, если ты сам не маньяк с топором. Она требует настроя, а у Кассиуса не было времени на ментальное упражнение типа « _я хочу убить — я знаю, что такое смерть — я понимаю, что я убью, все, чем был убиенный, и все, чем он будет_ ».  
Дело не могло пойти хуже, но все же пошло. В красной от крови, мутной воде мелькнул темный гибкий силуэт, потом еще один, и еще. И Кассиус с неприятным холодком вспомнил карту озера — он был точнехонько между гнездовищем гриндилоу и подводным пастбищем кельпи. И если гриндилоу были слишком трусливы, чтобы лезть в такую мясорубку, то кельпи влекла кровь. Не Кальмара — человека.   
Кассиус швырнул в них слабое, но масштабное обжигающее проклятие и тут же поплатился за ослабление внимания. Кальмар резко загреб щупальцами и оказался совсем близко, и закручивающаяся вокруг его тела вода с силой поволокла Уоррингтона вперед. Чудом успев закрыться очередным щитом от удара, Кассиус прямо перед лицо увидел огромный белый глаз — и попытался хлестнуть по нему Бомбардой. Должен же быть у этой твари инстинкт самосохранения!..  
Бомбарда прошла выше, пропахала на раковине глубокий след. А Кассиус вдруг зацепился за эту белизну глаза и абсолютное отсутствие чувства самосохранения — и чисто интуитивно швырнул Финиту, вложив в нее какое-то немыслимое количество сил. Сначала ему показалось, что не сработало, а потом Гигантский Кальмар вздрогнул всем телом и буквально растворился в поднятой со дна мути и выброшенных чернилах.   
Даже с зельем дышать стало невозможно — ил, кровь и чернила душили — не говоря уж о том, что Уоррингтон окончательно перестал что-либо видеть. Только чувствовал — чувствительность обострилась до предела — как двигаются где-то совсем близко кельпи. Под водой они не были похожи на лошадей: беспрерывно меняющие форму течения, обретшие плотность, но не плоть.   
Чувствуя, как голова тяжелеет от недостатка кислорода, Кассиус рванулся вверх, вытягивая себя чарами — и тут же к нему скользнуло несколько змееподобных тел. Уоррингтон ударил по ним веерным Редукто, не столько вредя, сколько разгоняя, а потом послал вниз Бомбарду, отчего его швырнуло инерцией в противоположную сторону. Гибкое, состоящее из туго скрученной воды, тело оказалось совсем близко, по левому предплечью прошлись острые зубы, а потом Кассиус почувствовал пальцами рукоять гросс-мессера. Тот оказался в руке сам по себе, и Уоррингтону оставалось только сделать резкий, неловкий выпад — и услышать беззвучный вой рассеченного почти пополам кельпи. Магическому клинку было плевать, насколько враг материален.  
Легкие жгло уже нестерпимо, и он снова потянул себя вверх чарами. Кельпи еще несколько раз совались к нему — и Кассиус снова и снова колол и резал их гросс-мессером, беспорядочно и резко, как и просил его делать Паркинсон. И это, как ни странно, помогало.   
Чернильная ядовитая тьма и муть отхлынули как-то разом. Уоррингтон завис между поверхностью и разбаламученным дном, у которого кельпи разрывали искалеченных товарок, а гриндилоу дрались за щупальца Кальмара. Стоило Кассиусу вдохнуть более или менее чистую воду, как его тут же вырвало и рвало долго: забившей легкие и пищевод кальмарьей кровью, чернилами, какими-то ошметками водорослей, которых он наглотался, сам того не заметив. Блевать под водой было тем еще удовольствием, а вынырнуть он не мог — действие зелья бы прекратилось. Флакон-то он, кажется, потерял…   
Кое-как отдышавшись и изрезав в фарш сунувшихся было к нему случайных гриндилоу, Кассиус наложил Ферулу на изрезанную руку — получилось только со второго раза. Потом проверил клинок, который, конечно же, как и любой подобный клинок, просто не мог случайно потеряться и оказался там, где ему и положено быть — в ножнах. Быстро сориентировавшись, Уоррингтон поплыл в сторону русалочьей деревни. По пути он уже на упреждение бил по любому шевелению у дна, в сплетениях водорослей. Не хватало только, чтобы ему какой-нибудь внезапный гриндилоу заплыл за спину и откусил пол-икры, как они это любят. Не сказать, чтобы параноил он зря — облачка крови периодически отмечали места попадания его проклятий.   
И это ему повезло — кажется, самую дрянь и правда повытравили.  
Его здорово вело в сторону из-за практически переставшей работать руки, глаза, кажется, обожгло кальмарьей кровью или чернилами, голова отчаянно кружилась, в груди что-то противно и беспрестанно ныло, а при каждом вдохе во рту становилось солоно. Он чувствовал себя инвалидом и, что еще хуже, он понимал — на второе такое светопреставление его не хватит. Да что там говорить, Кассиусу сейчас хватило бы стайки гриндилоу. Даже не очень большой.   
Но, к счастью, на метле он успел пролететь большую часть пути, и предместья русалочьей деревни уже маячили впереди. Дивное пение повествовало о том, что сроки он с успехом проебал — что, как, куда делся час времени? — и отдавалось в голове тяжелой, мутной болью. И все же передышка во время заплыва до деревни помогла — у него открылось второе дыхание.   
На площадь Уоррингтон выплыл в полной готовности учинить геноцид русалок, покажись ему хоть на мгновение, что они настроены неласково. Он сходу оживил и закрыл щитом статую тритона, к которой были привязано три заложника из четырех, но пока не отдавал ей приказов. Монумент был значительно больше тех, к которым он привык, и резерв Уоррингтона возопил о снисхождении, но он лишь отмахнулся от требовательного холодка в груди. Русалки, жуткие плоскомордые твари, не чета милым фресочкам из ванных старост, скалились на него и сжимали копья, но не нападали. Только нюхали кровь, сочащуюся из-под повязки.   
Когда Уоррингтон приблизился к заложникам, толпа отхлынула дальше, закружилась хороводом по краю площади. Кассиусу такие танцы не нравились, но русалки пока не проявляли агрессии.   
Статуя медленно, услужливо повела хвостом, подтягивая заложников ближе к Уоррингтону. Кассиус в один гребок оказался перед Паркинсоном, обнял его за пояс искалеченной рукой, поспешно набросил диагностические чары, вглядываясь в расслабленное, закрытое головным пузырем лицо. Чары ничего не выявили, и из Кассиуса будто все кости вынули. Накатило чудовищной силы облегчение — сильнее боли и усталости, эйфорическое какое-то, пьяное. Стоял бы — упал, но в воде не упадешь. Отпустив Паркинсона, Кассиус нырнул вниз и достал клинок, примериваясь к веревкам. Сил на чары уже не оставалось  
И только тут увидел за плавником Поттера. Тот был зеленоват, издерган и с первого взгляда было видно, что жабросли медленно, но верно прекращают свое действие — у него исчезали перепонки и медленно срастались жабры. Уоррингтон со всей доступной ему на данный момент выразительностью вскинул брови в немом вопросе. Гриффиндорец потыкал пальцем сначала в русалок, потом в третьего заложника — маленькую девочку с белыми волосами. Ну ясно, время кончилось, а Делакур не пришла.   
Мерлин, он всерьез подумал, что заложников оставят тут! А занервничавший Уоррингтон его уверенность, должно быть, подкрепил. Бедный благородный львеночек. Он же не мог не чувствовать, что действие жаброслей подходит к концу — и все равно остался. Безголовый гриффиндорец, ну как так можно?  
Кассиус поймал Поттера за плечо, притянул ближе и с трудом, едва не сбившись, набросил на него головной пузырь. Мутнеющий от недостатка кислорода взгляд малыша Гарри прояснился, и он попытался сказать что-то благодарное, но Уоррингтон, во-первых, не мог его услышать, а во-вторых, уже был занят веревками… и русалками, которым совсем не понравилось намерение сговорившихся чемпионов забрать лишнего заложника.   
Уоррингтон успел втолкнуть Поттеру его бесценного Уизли и девчонку — слава Мерлину, тот даже не попытался дальше геройствовать, а рванул к поверхности — и вот тут подоспели копейщики.   
Кассиуса обитатели озера достали за сегодня до самых печенок, и когда в его сторону ткнули копьем, он оскалился не хуже Гринграсса и шарахнул Бомбардой. В последний момент отвел руку, попав не по русалкам, а распахав площадь и просто отшвырнув рыбомордых в стороны. Судя по визгам и поднявшимся облачкам крови, ближних посекло камнями — но сами виноваты. У Уоррингтона выдался ну очень плохой час — он был очень нервным.   
Оживленная статуя резко сделала выпад огромным трезубцем и вонзила его в камни между Кассиусом и русалками. Длинные каменные зубы со слышным даже в воде скрежетом раскрылись, массивный корпус качнулся вперед. Хоровод русалок перестал сжиматься, чуть качнулся назад.  
Кассиус интернациональным жестом провел левой рукой по горлу, а потом положил ее на рукоять клинка. Для некоторых тварей даже прадед вульгарного тесака, недомеч гросс-мессер, в руках чистокровного мага может быть выразительней, чем палочка — память о старых временах еще сильна.   
У Уоррингтона совершенно не было сил ни на поспешное бегство, ни на полномасштабную драку, но про последнее русалки не знали. И уж тем более, они не знали, что заставить статую шевельнуться вновь он уже не сможет. Они поскалились, глядя то на Уоррингтона, то на вздыбленную, развороченную площадь, и отступили.   
Кассиус медленно, чувствуя всю неловкость своих движений, перепилил веревку Паркинсона и поплыл к поверхности.   
Едва только его голова показалась над водой, как чары спали, и Паркинсон натурально взвыл, выгнувшись всем телом с такой силой, что Кассиус на мгновение отпустил его. Оба снова макнулись в недружелюбные воды с головой, а Реймонд запаниковал еще сильнее, до боли вцепившись пальцами в плечи Уоррингтона и судорожно рванувшись вверх. Кассиус успел захлебнуться — неосознанно Рей просто-напросто топил его — и ему стоило большого труда вынырнуть, удерживая на плаву и Паркинсона, а потом дело приняло совсем дурной оборот.   
Ноги Уоррингтона захлестнул хвост, пальцы на плечах стали еще сильнее и заострились, и Касси не глядя понял, что они вытягиваются в длинные когти. Первым порывом было притопить Паркинсона еще раз, в надежде, что ледяная вода охладит его голову и остановит спонтанное обращение, но это явно была не лучшая идея. Вместо этого Кассиус прижал к себе Реймонда, бешено загребая ногами, чтобы не давать ему окунаться. С выводящей из равновесия четкостью он увидел глаза Рея — огромные звериные радужки — увидел, как восково плавятся черты лица, растягивается тонкий рот, обнажая мелкие и очень острые зубы, как от линии роста волос начинает темнеть кожа. Рывком освободив одну руку, он с широким размахом ударил Паркинсона по лицу — лучше устроить ему сотрясение мозга, чем позволить обратиться при стечении изумленной публики.   
Голова Реймонда мотнулась, взгляд помутнел, а Кассиус заорал на него, перекрывая плеск воды:  
— Еби тебя в дышло, Паркинсон! Не смей, сука! Приди в себя, истеричка чертова, ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь? — Паркинсон снова дернулся и заорал в ответ. Измененным горлом — совершенно звериный вой — и вот тут Уоррингтон его все же притопил, чтобы заткнуть, всего не несколько секунд, а потом вытащил из-под воды за волосы. Благо, они у Рея длинные. — Рей! Реймонд, очнись!  
— Касси… — еще наполовину не своим голосом прохрипел Реймонд. — Я не…  
— Не волнуйся, с трибун не должны были заметить, — хрипло выдохнул Уоррингтон. Реймонд, ничуть не заботясь о том, как непросто удерживать сразу двоих людей на плаву, обмяк и беспомощно посмотрел на свою руку, поднеся ее к лицу. — Но о таком вообще-то нужно предупреждать. Какого хуя ты притворялся, будто еще не умеешь?  
— Так я и не умею, — сорванным голосом пробормотал Паркинсон — его пальцы медленно возвращали себе человеческий вид. Потом прижал ладонь к лицу. — Больно.  
— О да, — довольно и устало согласился Уоррингтон. На той половине лица Реймонда, что он приласкал от всей души, стремительно расплывался чернеющий синяк, а из уголка рта в воду текла кровь. — Может, досточтимый сэр все же изволит тоже начать грести? Мне тяжело, Рей, последний час вообще выдался очень тяжелым даже без твоей некстати вылезшей анимагии, — Паркинсон нервно усмехнулся и тут же снова скривился от боли, но грести и правда начал. Вяло так, неохотно, но все же стало легче.  
— Пока мы не у берега, досточтимый сэр, не мог бы ты проверить, остался ли хвост? Я не чувствую… у меня и ноги-то отнимаются. Холодно, — организаторы, конечно, хороши — додумывались накладывать заклинания связкой, так, что вместе с головным пузырем слетело и согревающее. Кассиус с трудом вытащил палочку и кое-как наложил на Рея что-то самое примитивное и недолговечное, единственно — чтобы ноги совсем не отморозить. И только потом провел ладонью по его спине вниз, убеждаясь, что хвоста все же нет, а вот штаны под мантией приказали долго жить.  
— Мантию не снимай, а то могут возникнуть вопросы о нравственности русалок, — пошутил Кассиус. Мерлин, у него еще откуда-то были силы шутить.   
— Какое счастье, что мне слишком холодно, чтобы думать о том, за какие места ты меня хватаешь, — усмехнулся своими синюшными губами Реймонд и снова чуть не окунулся в воду. Плыли они не сказать чтобы быстро, но Уоррингтон вообще слишком устал, чтобы торопиться.  
— Заметь, ты сам попросил. Да и чего я там не хватал, за шесть лет-то, — нет, так они до берега не доберутся. — Раз уж ты девица в беде, обними меня за шею. Так быстрее будет.  
— О, Салазар, мир моей репутации, — Реймонд покорно заплыл за спину Уоррингтону и крепко обхватил его за шею — пикантности моменту придавали так и не втянувшиеся до конца когти. Но без паралитических попыток плыть синхронно дело и правда ускорилось, хоть Кассиус и чувствовал себя ломовым гиппогрифом.   
Трибуны шумели как бы не громче, чем на первом туре. Волны восхищенных воплей смешивались с яростными, где-то между гриффиндорским и слизеринским секторами наверняка вспыхнула драка. Здравицы и ругательства далеко разносились над озером, но Уоррингтон не мог разобрать ни единого.   
К берегу дефектное согревающее Уоррингтона выдохлось окончательно, и ноги у Реймонда действительно отнялись. Хоть их и встречали ажитированные, разгоряченные слизеринцы, несколько метров Кассиус таки в лучших традициях нес его на руках. Точнее, на одной руке — левая начала взрываться дикой болью при любой попытке ее нагрузить, и Уоррингтон оставил ее в покое. Потом влезший по пояс в воду Флинт подхватил с его рук дрожащего, бледного в синеву Паркинсона, закутывая его в согревающие чары, а самому Уоррингтону подставили плечи Монтегю и Пьюси. У кромки воды метался оскалившийся, взъерошенный Гринграсс — кажется, он силился преодолеть свою фобию перед купанием, но никак не мог. Когда Уоррингтона с Паркинсоном уже почти выволокли к пирсу, Лазарь все же умудрился сунуться в воду, с ненавистью заорал без слов и отшатнулся назад. По глади озера прошла отчетливая мутная рябь — а потом Кассиус увидел, как Дамблдор схватился за палочку, поспешно нейтрализуя стихийное проклятие. Выплывшая к нему русалка побледнела, насколько это было возможно для рыбы, и дернулась всем телом, как от боли. Лазаря, кажется, утащил в сторону Снейп. Рисковый он все же парень, их декан.   
Потом была взволнованная Помфри, сулящая костерост и ночь в больничном крыле — ладонь осколками древка Кассиусу, как оказалось, пробило насквозь. Непонятно, как он этой рукой что-то делал. А ведь не просто делал — клинком размахивал. Просветив Кассиусу грудь, Помфри заволновалась и разгневалась еще больше. Кажется, удар спиной о щит не остался без последствий, и та боль в груди была не от того, что он надышался мутью и кровью.   
Паркинсон как-то незаметно оказался рядом, привалился к нему всем телом, откуда-то выловил свою палочку и тоже что-то там чаровал. Кассиус уронил ему голову на плечо и просто грелся его живым присутствием.   
Случившийся Поттер что-то спрашивал, но вопросов Кассиус не воспринимал, и мелкому героическому гриффиндорцу вместо него что-то ответил Реймонд. Видимо, не оскорбительное, потому что детеныш никуда не делся. Более того, к нему присоединились другие детеныши — такие же мокрые, как и все они тут, Грейнджер и Уизли.   
Он почти погрузился в полузабытье, когда Паркинсон взял его лицо обеими руками, сосредоточенно всмотрелся в глаза, а потом отчетливо сказал, не разжимая губ — только в его голове:  
— Касси, да тебя же прокляли!..


	13. Общество прикладной конспирологии им. М.Бёрка

Когда Кассиус очнулся в Больничном крыле, за окнами уже было темно и мягко горели яркие звезды. Несмотря на позднее время и строгость Помфри к посетителям, вся их компания была тут, даже Гринграсс.   
Вот уж кого медиковедьма всеми силами старалась не пускать в свою обитель. В Больничное Крыло люди лечиться приходят, а присутствие Гринграсса сильно осложняло этот процесс. Даже прихворнувшего, Лазаря старались побыстрее напичкать лекарствами и всучить его бессменной няньке — Уоррингтону. Но сейчас всучать было некому, а прогнать злого, как тысяча пикси, Гринграсса оттуда, откуда он уходить не хотел, было не такой-то простой задачей. Он сидел на подоконнике, сгорбившийся, похожий на тряпичную куклу, и механически грыз ноготь, обкусав его уже до крови, как с ним случалось перед обострением безумия. В таком состоянии Лазарь мог прогрызть себя до костей. Надо ему руки бинтами замотать будет и бальзамом помазать, чтобы зажило побыстрее.   
Флетчер и Бёрк, видимо, попали в Больничное Крыло более легальным способом — воспользовались услугами Уизли. И в страшном сне вечно злоумышляющим супротив Слизерина близнецам пару лет назад не могло привидеться, что их идейные враги будут подкатывать к ним с вопросом «А нет чего-нибудь позабористей? Чтобы прям ух, неделю не расколдуешь? Давайте, не жмотьтесь, по старой памяти-то». Но жизнь вообще удивительная штука, и Флетчер с Бёрком сидели на соседних койках, как примеры то ли особо неудачной, то ли особо извращенной трансфигурации, и перебирали ровным слоем покрывающие одеяла пергаменты и тетради. Ниже пояса у Майрона было переплетение множества щупалец, один вид которых заставил Уоррингтона внутренне содрогнуться — видимо, Кальмар пропечатался в его психике достаточно рельефно. Правда, щупальца были пушистые. У Флетчера тоже намечался избыток конечностей, и все каких-то инсектоидных. У Кассиуса было много вопросов к близнецам.   
Паркинсон же вполне убедительно притворялся простуженным, хоть все, включая Помфри, понимали, как быстро потомственный целитель может избавиться от банального насморка. В больничной пижаме, с распущенными, непривычно взъерошенными волосами, Реймонд выглядел каким-то трогательно-беспомощным и очень юным — почти ровесником тому же Малфою. Он задумчиво курил трубку, что с ним случалось редко, и первым заметил пробуждение Кассиуса.   
Реймонд слегка улыбнулся и беззвучно перебрался со своей кровати в ноги Уоррингтону, подбирая под себя босые ступни, и отдал ему свое курево. Кассиус молча сел, упираясь спиной в подушки, затянулся, хотя ему сейчас больше хотелось пить и есть. Табак у Паркинсона, как всегда, был высшей пробы и с отчетливой примесью чар — в голове сразу прояснилось.  
Бёрк с Флетчером, наконец, заметили, что Кассиус снова с этим миром. Флетч тут же слетел с больничной койки, напрыгнул на Уоррингтона, упав сверху и обняв его за шею, и радостно заверещал шёпотом — Касси не представлял, как это у него выходило:  
— Касси, детка, ты красавец! Ты бы себя видел! Ух, это было жёстко! Режущее туда, режущее сюда, а это оружейное проклятие — слабонервным аж поплохело! — Флетчер устроился на нем практически верхом и подпрыгивал на месте, возбужденно размахивая руками. Кажется, единственное, что мешало ему начать орать на все Больничное Крыло — риск быть выгнанным Помфри. — Похуй на баллы, Касси, это было так… охуеть, как было! Гринграсс чуть не кончился, как личность, от количества кровищи, ты бы его видел! Нет, я тебе в Омуте покажу — ему натурально понравилось, представляешь, даже Гринграссу понравилось!   
— Если что — он сейчас выражает непопулярное мнение, — хмыкнул Бёрк, перетаскивая к кровати Кассиуса стул, ножки которого он мгновенно обвил своими многочисленными щупальцами. Достав из рукава палочку, он трансфигурировал из воздуха бокал, наполнил его водой и подал Уоррингтону. — Судьи тебе хорошо так порезали баллы за жестокость — тридцать три, третье место по туру. Идеальная бронза. Не слишком отстаешь от первой пары, но и ставки заколебались. Хотя, знаешь, мы все равно собирались сбить ставки, но… многим жалко Гигантского Кальмара.   
— А меня никому не жалко? — улыбнулся Кассиус, осторожно пытаясь спихнуть с себя Флетчера. Паркинсон, посмотрев на его паралитические телодвижения, подхватил Герберта под мышки и сдернул к себе, скрутив так, что тот не мог двинуться, и оттого быстро успокоился.   
— Поттеру, — захихикал Бёрк. — Знаешь, он так интересно среагировал. Веришь — он сказал Паркинсону, что тебя прокляли. Раньше, чем наш всезнающий мессир сам проверил.   
Кассиус думал, что Поттер не способен его чем-то удивить — все же малыш Гарри сам по себе был удивительным явлением. Но он был вынужден признать, что ошибался. Ладно, Паркинсон что-то увидел, все же сын лучшего колдомедика-малефициста в Британии, но с чего у Поттера возникли такие мысли?   
Пребывая в состоянии глубочайшего когнитивного диссонанса, Кассиус затянулся трубкой Паркинсона до кашля. Только сейчас почувствовал на мундштуке кисловатый привкус зелий — Рею, видимо, выдали их с запасом.  
— У тебя слишком резко сменилось настроение, — подсказал Паркинсон, впервые подав голос. Он перестал выкручивать руки Флетчеру и усадил того рядом с собой, задумчиво прислонившись плечом к его плечу.   
Кассиус только сейчас заметил, что Рей чувствовал себя все же не очень хорошо: глаза покраснели, зрачки огромные, уголок губ едва заметно невротически дергается, как бывает при переборе с диагностическими чарами и легилименцией сразу. Значит, Флетчер и Бёрк все же достучались до его деда или крестного, и те отнеслись к выкрутасам Крауча серьезно — кто-то из них даже наведался в Хогвартс, чтобы проверить состояние Реймонда.   
Пока Уоррингтон рассматривал его, Паркинсон продолжал:   
— Он ведь плохо знает ситуацию. Он не знал, что мне нельзя быть в озере — и не знал, что тебя это действительно может напугать. Поттер просто увидел, что ты был спокойным и расслабленным, а потом резко взвился. И только его одного это удивило. Все остальные все поняли… правильно. Никто не принял твою реакцию за проклятие, — Паркинсон задумчиво усмехнулся, потрогал большим пальцем дергающийся уголок своего рта. — Но малыш был настойчив, хоть я и пытался ему объяснить. И я проверил, чтобы он успокоился.   
— У Паркинсона было такое лицо, когда он понял, что Поттер прав, — с чувством сказал Бёрк. Иногда, вот как сейчас, было очень заметно, что они с Паркинсоном слегка соперничают, хотя, казалось бы, они были совершенно разными, что в целях, что в средствах. Они никогда не играли друг против друга, но Бёрку всегда было приятно посмотреть, как Реймонд упускает что-то при его-то идеальности. Иногда в Майроне даже проскальзывало почти стыдное желание покрасоваться своими хитрыми плетениями именно перед Паркинсоном, доказать тому, что он не просто хорош — он лучше. Не в плане даже результативности. В плане, если это можно так назвать, слизеринства.   
Наверняка пока Кассиус высыпал усталость колдовского постаффекта, Бёрк успел придумать какую-нибудь особо изящную остроту на тему случившегося и потыкать ей в Паркинсона, намекая к месту и не к месту, что он-то, сиятельный Майрон, догадался не просто задолго до Поттера — он знал о грядущих неприятностях еще пару лун назад. Чувствовал их запах в воздухе, ага. Майрон всегда такое чувствовал, да-да, не зря его Трелони любила.  
— Так что это было? Только не говорите, что Кальмар на меня не нападал и мне это под Конфундусом привиделось, а то и правда очень неловко выйдет, — спросил Кассиус, потому что только нападение Кальмара во всем произошедшем резко выбивалось из картины его мира.   
— А что, весело было бы. Безумный Уоррингтон, которому очень хотелось кальмарьих колец к пиву, — засмеялся Флетчер. — Но нет, Кальмар первый начал. Все куда тоньше, вот как Бёрк любит.  
— О да, я оценил, — согласился с ним Бёрк, улыбнувшись так, будто попросил бы автора проклятия расписаться у него на галстуке, встреться они в темном коридоре. Потом бы, конечно, отомстил за дорогого друга Касси, но сначала выпросил автограф.   
— Это был страх, Уоррингтон, — мягко сказал Паркинсон. — Ужас, паника. Поттер угадал довольно точно. Понимаешь, ты должен был так испугаться, что просто не пошел бы в озеро. Никак. Наверняка, расчёт был, что ты еще и нападешь на любого, кто тебя в озеро погонит. Вот была бы картина, учитывая, что ты сегодня устроил. Крови бы пролилось… — он улыбнулся, а потом и вовсе рассмеялся редким для него манером — очень тепло, бархатисто. — Но тут был тонкий момент — твоему страху нужно было за что-то зацепиться. И тут не вовремя случился Флетчер — и я. Вот ровно в момент наложения заклинания. И тебя просто переклинило: ты сначала просто заволновался обо мне, а потом заклинание зацепилось за это волнение — и все. Ты должен был волноваться о испытании, и тогда бы все вышло, но… На чувствах играть вообще опасно, вечно все вывернется не так, как ждешь. Понимаешь? Твоя личность вошла в клинч с проклятием — а личность всегда побеждает, даже когда речь идет об Империо.   
— Я смысла всей этой комбинации не понимаю, — отозвался Кассиус, который, откровенно говоря, не понял и всех этих хитрых ментальных вывертов — просто принял слова Паркинсона на веру. Бёрк его не поправлял, значит, в этой теории они целиком и полностью сошлись.   
— Во-первых, это дисквалификация. Ну, то есть, — Паркинсон поднял палец к потолку, — в прямом смысле этого слова снять с соревнования тебя нельзя, никак. Контракт. Но если ты не входишь в тур — тебя можно оставить на нулях. Отката по контракту, конечно, не будет, тебя же прокляли, но целый круг будет слит, и это без вариантов. Повторять-то ради тебя никто не будет. Это вывело бы тебя за скобки в третьем туре — там же очки дают приличную фору, — Паркинсон разогнул второй палец. — Во-вторых… просто представь, как это выглядело бы. Если бы ты не пошел за мной. Половина трибун знала, какой для меня риск — оказаться в таком месте. А ты бы не пошел. Представляешь?  
Кассиус представил в красках — заголовки газет, презрение, остракизм, а может, что и похуже, от чистокровных. А уж про то, что это была всего лишь игра, и вовсе никто бы не вспомнил. Расписано было бы все так, будто Паркинсон действительно умер бы там — и Уоррингтон действительно отказался его спасать. Своего друга и, заметим в скобках, сюзерена. _Это позорит имя волшебника_ , как не преминула бы сказать Скитер. Всем было бы на самом деле плевать, проклятие там или не проклятие. Припомнили бы еще, что в определенных кругах вообще модно всякое помутнением разума проклятием оправдывать. Не в Кассиусе и Реймонде дело — а в том, как чистокровные с первого тура поставили себя на этом турнире — краса, гордость и честь Британии — и что стало бы с этой позой, случись нечто _подобное_.   
_Бесчестное._   
Даже не видя утренних газет, Кассиус со всей ответственностью мог сказать, что там по схожей теме пройдутся по Делакур — только вот Делакур нелюдь. От них и не ждут верности, так что дискуссия будет вялой. Но без нее не обойдется. В таких случаях никогда не обходится. Слишком, слишком часто такие игры считают вполне показательными в плане модели поведения в реальной ситуации. Делакур, может, не выскажут в лицо, но будут помнить — на нее нельзя положиться. Даже сестре, что уж говорить о чужих ей людях.   
— Ты ведь понял бы, — тихо заметил Кассиус. «Ты бы ведь понял, что я никогда тебя не предам», — подразумевалось, но не прозвучало.   
Лазарь на подоконнике оторвался от обгрызания ногтей и сделал очень выразительный жест измазанными в крови руками, будто говорил: «А мне вот было бы насрать, даже если бы ты на самом деле бросил Паркинсона умирать, даже если бы ты его убил, я-то всегда буду твоим другом, какой бы мразью тебя ни считали — и какой бы мразью ты ни был». Уоррингтон просто кивнул ему.  
— А какое это уже имело бы значение? — покачал головой Паркинсон. — То, что между нами — _между нами_. Никому дела бы не было, — Кассиус прикрыл глаза, устало вздохнув, и Реймонд пересел ближе, взяв его за здоровую руку и проведя ногтями по ладони. Это было щекотно и немного больно одновременно — и отвлекало. Паркинсон всегда находил странные способы отвлечь его от неприятных мыслей. И всегда правильные. — Касси, я знаю. То, как тебя переклинило от проклятия — это честнее любых слов. Так же не случилось бы с Флетчером или Бёрком. Их же тоже накрыло шлейфом — и они запаниковали правильно, по учебнику, — Бёрк сморщил нос, но возражать не стал. — Да что там. Я не знаю, как я бы себя повел, за что бы зацепился. Я бы… я бы, наверное, не пошел за тобой. Начал бы все просчитывать — и не пошел, — Реймонд вздохнул и провел ногтями по предплечью Кассиуса до красных полос, поднял взгляд, неловко улыбнулся. — Тот, кто проклял тебя, просто не рассчитал, какой ты… преданный. Ты мне польстил.   
— Наслаждайся, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон, точно зная, что именно это Реймонд и делает — наслаждается.   
Дорогой друг был страшный гордец. Не того сорта, что Малфой, чья гордость была падкой на лживую лесть и красивые слова. Нет, Реймонду льстило только что-то настоящее, значимое. И ощущение власти, конечно. Паркинсон сейчас просто весь сиял от того, что смог буквально пощупать власть, которую имел над Кассиусом благодаря их дружбе, на деле ощутить его преданность. Нужно сказать, это ему невероятно шло. Вот как некоторым людям идет влюбленность — так Реймонду шло упиваться чувством собственной значимости. Ощущение собственной власти делало его таким прекрасным, каким не был даже старина Риддл в воспоминаниях отца.   
Может, потому что Риддл и не был сюзереном Кассиуса?  
— Наслаждайся, — медленно повторил Кассиус, разглядывая Реймонда, — мессир.  
Никто не заметил, что он произнес это совсем не в шутку, как Бёрк или Флетч. Всем было весело и легко.  
— Знаешь, я единственное не понял, — хмыкнул Кассиус через некоторое время. — Кальмар-то что? План В? Или я убью национальное достояние — и Британия этого не оценит, или национальное достояние убьет меня.   
— Я думал над этим, — Реймонд отрывисто хихикнул, и перестал совсем уж откровенно смаковать свое довольство. — Долго думал, знаешь ли. Даже дурак ведь понял, что Кальмара натравили. — Между прочим, по этому поводу даже расследование начали, но тут, я думаю, как с Поттером и Кубком — всем не до того. Мол, ты же живой, ну и ладушки.   
— Никакие не ладушки — с меня за этого Кальмара сняли баллов больше, чем с Крама за давленные яйца. А их и так было не то чтобы много, время-то я проебал, — не то чтобы Кассиус пекся о баллах, они все равно планировали этот тур пройти на бронзу. Но все же это было несправедливо — судьи признали, что Кальмара натравили, но за порезанные щупальца баллы все равно сняли. Хотя слизеринцу в возрасте Уоррингтона к такому положению дел давно пора привыкнуть.  
— Кассиус, ты не только достояние нашего озера покалечил, — засмеялся Паркинсон. — Ты же всю площадь русалочьей деревни разнес, а русалки тебе ничего плохого не сделали.   
— У меня был плохой день, — пожал плечами Кассиус. — Так мне за русалок срезали?   
— Ну да. А за Кальмара так, пожурили. Говорят, эффектно было — там же ретранслирующее заклинание висело. Надо в Омуте будет посмотреть. Флетчер, не забудь, ты обещал показать, — Уоррингтон, уверившись, что справедливость в мире существует даже для слизеринцев — пусть и не такая щедрая, как для гриффиндорцев — окончательно расслабился. Почему-то все же было очень неприятно думать, что Кассиуса срезали за самооборону. Русалки-то ладно. С русалками, наверное, он все же был не прав, можно было хоть начать с предупредительного обжигающего, а он сразу Бомбардой, хоть и не по ним. — Возвращаясь к Кальмару… у меня чувство, что тебя просто два разных человека пытались вывести за скобки. Один мягко, а другой жестко. Думаю, это было два разных плана. То, как ты защищался от Кальмара... в общем, это было очень, очень некрасиво и жестоко. Форменное боевое безумие, дистиллированное, отмороженное, пугающее, — он развел руками и невесело вздохнул. Ну да, ну да, слетевший с катушек чемпион, чистокровный по самый шестнадцатый век, кромсает боевыми несчастного Кальмара, которого еще Годрик пестовал. Вот это безумие всегда было одним из самых неприятных аргументов магглорожденных в сторону ревнителей и хранителей чистоты крови. Магия лечит физические последствия кровосмешения, но что вы, чистокровные господа, скажете о последствиях для разума? Кассиус сильно подозревал, что в течение недели в каком-нибудь не столь проплаченном, как "Пророк", издании выйдет интереснейшая статья о столь непонятной и не принятой магами психиатрии, отчеркнутая одним лишь вопросом: "Кто-нибудь знает хоть одного целиком и полностью адекватного чистокровного в десятом поколении и далее?"   
— Может, директора шалят? — мысли Паркинсона шли куда-то в другую сторону. — У тебя нехилая заявка на победу была на первом туре, а гробить чересчур борзых чемпионов — это популярное занятие на Турнире, — Паркинсон задумчиво потер подбородок. — У Бёрка вообще есть совершенно безумная теория.   
— Смотри, вот ты пытался почувствовать Паркинсона в озере, да? — тут же вступил Бёрк, и его глаза загорелись ярким огнем конспирологических теорий. Кассиус понял, что сейчас услышит нечто совершенно безумное — иногда Майрона несло в дальние дали, и всегда в такие моменты у него был этот светлый, вдохновленный взгляд. Как у маггла, рассказывающего о летающих тарелках. — Думаю, проклятие прошло от тебя в воду — так иногда сбрасывают чары. Но разрушиться оно не успело и задело Кальмара. Он же там самый большой.   
— Красота какая, — только и сказал на это удивленный Кассиус. — Хочешь сказать, Кальмара накрыло проклятием, он запаниковал, а из-за того, что проклятие шло от меня, он и источником страха посчитал меня? И поэтому напал? Это какая вероятность должна быть? Одна на миллион?  
— Да нет, повыше, — не прекращая светиться от вдохновения, ответил Бёрк.   
— Очень забавно, кстати, что Паркинсон все списывает на подлые интриги, а ты, Май, на неведомую магическую хрень, — заржал Флетчер, пихая Бёрка локтем. — Всю дорогу наоборот было. Спустя шесть лет вы таки тоже переопылились!.. — Флетч смахнул воображаемую слезу умиления и похлопал переглядывающихся Паркинсона и Берка по плечам. — Я, кстати, думаю, что с Кальмаром — это не директора. Им не выгодно твое смертоубийство, а дело к нему шло. Окажись ты помедленней — тут бы Турнир и накрылся твоим гробом. Наверняка какой-нибудь шустрила со стороны. Или из-за ставок такой коленкор пошел — Бэгмен весь на говно изошел в прошлый раз, или кому-то престиж Британии и возрождение традиций сильно жмет.  
— Это самые популярные версии всего этого… безобразия. Директора, ставки и политика, — обобщил сказанное Паркинсон.   
— А есть менее популярные? — уточнил Кассиус.   
— Ага, пока ты спал, тут полфакультета отметилось. Про проклятие-то они точно не знают, но вот смена заложника и Кальмар — это все заметили, — Паркинсон кивнул на разложенные по соседней койке пергаменты. Кассиус только сейчас заметил, что на некоторых из них были весьма узнаваемые схемы — так слизеринцев учили расписывать подноготную ситуации. — Один список теорий размером тянет на эссе по Зельеварению.   
— Поттер предложил Волдеморта, — хмыкнул Бёрк. — Мне нравится смелый полет его мысли, учитывая, что Волдеморт мертв.   
— А он прямо из могилы. Бывает и такое, — серьезно сказал Флетчер. — Но, знаешь, с тобой, детка, хоть какая-то определенность. А с Паркинсоном такая муть! Ужас, нахуй!..  
Паркинсон пощелкал пальцами, как всегда делал, когда переключался на новую тему:   
— Да уж, Крауч... Не пойму, с какого бока он вылез и какого черта провернул всю эту многоходовочку со мной и озером. Мне ведь, заметь, ничего не сделалось. Пока ты спал и видел сны, в школе побывал дед — он меня с ног до головы просветил. Чисто все. Хотя проблемы-то у Крауча все равно будут, — Паркинсон вдруг сделал лицо, какое делал Гринграсс над пойманной совой — довольное и очень неприятное. — Он, Касси, с завтрашнего дня вынужден будет оставить пост по болезни. И болеть он будет долго.  
— А я думал, Амадеус обойдется административными ресурсами, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон.   
Он точно помнил, что Амадеус был среди тех людей, который спустили Крауча с высот, на кои тот взлетел после исчезновения Волдеморта. Паркинсон-самый-старший всегда скептически относился к идее военной диктатуры, какой бы консервативной линии ни придерживался, а уж Бартемиус Крауч и вовсе во многом шел вразрез с его идеями. И если многие в Министерстве спустя годы готовы были закрыть глаза на сына-Пожирателя и прочие перегибы и дать Краучу второй шанс, то Амадеус неизменно подрезал все его попытки вернуть былой контроль и неусыпно следил, чтобы даже в Отделе международного сотрудничества его власть была со всех сторон ограничена. Административных ресурсов, чтобы курощать Крауча, у Амадеуса было более чем достаточно.  
— Дед, конечно, обойдется, — спокойно кивнул Паркинсон, а потом вдруг сорвался на ожесточенный тон: — А вот у крестного на Крауча зуб с восемьдесят первого. Была у него тогда чудесная привычка сажать моего отца в Азкабан. Без обвинений, не в чем обвинять было, целителя-то, просто в качестве «мер предварительного задержания». Не под домашний арест, не в камеру в Аврорате — сразу в Азкабан, на верхние уровни. А отец не тот человек, который может долго выдерживать соседство с дементорами. Алексис его потом года полтора таскал от менталиста к менталисту, чтобы все поправить.   
— Вообще, учитывая родовой характер Гринграссов, странно, что Крауч до сих пор жив, — задумчиво заметил Бёрк.   
— Во-первых, если бы крестный мстил всем, кому хочет, в Британии бы не осталось никого, кроме моего отца, — мрачно хмыкнул Паркинсон. Он, конечно, преувеличивал, но не сильно. Дай малефику вдосталь воли, и получишь ту еще кровавую жатву. — Во-вторых, Крауч, конечно, жив, но вряд ли хоть кто-то скажет, что он счастлив.   
Кассиус понимающе улыбнулся, и такие же понимающие улыбки отразились на лицах Флетчера, Бёрка и даже Гринграсса. Крауч после восемьдесят первого последовательно лишился всего, что ценил: уважения, власти, карьеры и семьи. Нужно сделать очень больно от природы склонному быстро переключаться на новые обиды малефику, чтобы он приложил к чьей-то судьбе столько усилий. Особенно учитывая, что способности Алексиса Гринграсса лежали в области боевых проклятий, а не «печатей неудач» и прочего злого рока.   
— И вот после такого, Рей, детка, ты говоришь — «а с какого бока тут Крауч»?   
— Я не о том, что не понимаю его резонов, — поморщился Паркинсон. — Но вот, Флетч, давай честно — тебе не кажется, что это было слишком прямо?   
— Что было? Ничего не было, — легкомысленно откликнулся Флетчер. — Да ладно, ладно, не делай такое лицо. Со стороны Крауча довольно тупо самолично проворачивать с тобой всякое — тут и первокурсник бы понял, что после такого твой дедуля устроит Содом и Гоморру, что уж говорить о старом чинуше. Где смысл, где польза, где интрига, где разумное, доброе и вечное, в конце концов? Откровенно дурацкий поступок был, понял я тебя, понял. Ладно бы еще результат был — так и результата никакого… Что ж ты меня вечно таким тупым-то считаешь.   
— Потому что он всех считает тупыми, — подсказал Бёрк. — Слишком много общается с Касси, вот и судит всех по нему.   
— Касси не тупой, — сделал серьезную мордочку Флетчер. — Он, как говорят магглы в таких случаях, _особенный_.   
— Однажды Уоррингтону надоест, и он свернет вам шеи, — меланхолично сказал Паркинсон.   
— Не-не-не, ты надоешь ему раньше, — еще более серьёзным тоном сказал Флетч.  
— Ты куда противнее нас, — поддержал его Бёрк. — И ты называешь его «троллем».   
— Вообще-то, — заметил Уоррингтон с улыбкой, — я вас всех очень люблю.   
— А я говорил, что он тупой, — Бёрк похлопал Кассиуса по колену. — Умный нас бы давно возненавидел.   
— Рей вас тоже любит, — ухмыльнулся Кассиус.  
— Нет, — тут же открестился Реймонд, высокомерно вздергивая подбородок. При его растрепанном, умилительном виде это смотрелось и в половину не так убедительно, как обычно.  
— Любишь-любишь, — радостно заворковал Флетчер, обнимая Паркинсона всеми конечностями. Уоррингтону тоже просто хотелось обнять Паркинсона и посидеть так, не двигаясь — если пошли глупые шуточки, то никакого продолжения конспирологических бесед уже не будет.  
Реймонд от Флетчера отбрыкивался, но довольно вяло — то ли боялся пришествия Помфри, то ли не хотел рухнуть с кровати, то ли в глубине души не имел ничего против дозы дружеских объятий перед сном.   
Вместо того, чтобы упасть с койки, они завалились на Кассиуса и ощутимо надавали ему по туго перебинтованным ребрам. Бёрк тихо похохатывал, наблюдая за этим представлением со своего стула, и шепотом подбадривал то Флетчера, то Паркинсона. Уоррингтон лежал с лицом великомученика и смотрел в потолок, не пытаясь спихнуть с себя вяло брыкающихся придурков — кажется, они оба все же старались не слишком подпрыгивать на помятой тушке Касси. Рей вообще быстро утомился, перестал отпихивать от себя Флетчера и устало вытянулся под боком у Уоррингтона, позволяя обнимать себя, тискать и гладить по взъерошенным волосам.   
Флетч, конечно, был тем еще кинестетиком, но приступы нежности по отношению к Паркинсону с ним случались нечасто. Он не меньше Кассиуса переволновался за Реймонда, и теперь его явно тянуло всем телом ощутить, что с тем все в порядке. Все всё понимали. Флетч наверняка будет тискать и жаться к Рею всю следующую неделю, а Паркинсон будет корчить чуть менее высокомерные рожи, чем обычно.   
Бёрк, понаблюдав за сей идиллической картиной, взмахом палочки расширил кровать и вытянулся рядом с Уоррингтоном, закинув руки за голову и тоже уставившись в потолок.   
Гринграсс наблюдал за ними со своего окна, подтянув ноги к груди и положив подбородок на колени. Если бы не изгрызенные в кровь пальцы и измазанный красным подбородок, он бы выглядел почти умиротворенным. Кассиус хотел бы его позвать, но знал, что Лазарь не пойдет — он и прикосновения Уоррингтона терпел с трудом, что уж говорить об остальных.   
— Все это ужасно сопливо, — тихо поделился Майрон с Кассиусом, раскидывая свои щупальца во все стороны. — Мы трогательные, как хаффлпаффцы. А ведь должны плести интриги, строить козни, бить в спину и шантажировать друг друга мелкими человеческими слабостями. Слышь, Паркинсон. Я запомню, как ты обнимался с этим мошенником из Лютного, и разрушу твою репутацию лет через двадцать, когда ты будешь баллотироваться в Министры.   
— Мы слизеринцы, Бёрк, — мягко заметил Уоррингтон. — Мы никому ничего не должны.   
— К тому же мы вроде решили, что баллотироваться в Министры будешь ты, — иронично заметил Паркинсон, видимо, мстительно припомнив вечное Бёрково «ой, нет, я ошибся, на самом деле я хочу быть не Темным Лордом, а Министром». — А я, пожалуй, получу реальную власть.   
— Директором Хогвартса будешь, что ли? — мелко засмеялся Флетчер.   
* * *  
Рано поутру, перед занятиями, набежала делегация родного факультета во главе с Тёном, принеся свежие газеты и уже разошедшиеся по Хогвартсу сплетни о кровожадности Уоррингтона. После кровавого заплыва с кальмаром, геноцида гриндолоу и причинения масштабных разрушений национальным памятникам русалок многие на Гриффиндоре, было начавшие прогибаться под настойчивую агитацию Поттера, с новой силой вспомнили, кем был отец Кассиуса. Хаффлпафф и Когтевран не одобряли более сдержанно, парочка воронов даже затесалась в толпу Салазаровых детей, под шумок решив выведать что-то об особо интересных модификациях щитов и том оружейном заклятии, которым Уоррингтон лихо порезал Кальмару щупальца на первых парах.   
Газеты придерживались прежнего сдержанно-одобрительного тона, хотя их проплаченность стала еще более очевидна. Причем, судя по всему, теперь платили не только чистокровные — о Кассиусе, конечно, писали хорошо, но вот случай с взбесившимся Кальмаром предпочли максимально замять. Министерство вообще не любило, когда его пинали за проблемы с организацией. Скитер же и вовсе больше интересовала личная жизнь Грейнджер, чем какой-то там Турнир, какие-то там традиции и какие-то там подозрительные происшествия. Хотя вот к Панси она начала что-то слишком часто бегать за комментариями — то ли второй, то ли третий раз уже, ну что за дела. Надо бы сказать Реймонду, что его сестренку несет куда-то не туда. Упоминание в такого рода статьях — вещь более чем сомнительная. Впрочем, вот будто Паркинсон не знает. Если и поговорит с Панси, то так, что та опять ничего не поймет. Рей ее слишком любит, чтобы ограничивать в дурости.  
Дорогие софакультетчики завалили тумбочку сладостями, протащили в Больничное Крыло несколько контрабандных котов, уменьшив их заклятиями и втихомолку спрятав Кассиусу под одеяло, да и схлынули с чувством выполненного долга, унеся с собой долеченного Паркинсона, а так же Бёрка и Флетчера, которых Помфри Мерлиновым чудом все же расколдовала к завтраку. С Кассиусом остался же взъерошенный Тён, да Гринграсс, прикорнувший на соседней койке.  
Когда ворчащая Помфри ушла, оставив их с младшеньким наедине, Уоррингтон первым делом откинул одеяло и принялся расколдовывать котов. У его факультета все же временами были очень странные представления о дружеской поддержке. Хотя коты Кассиуса все равно порадовали. Они помнили его и любили, а потому не пытались сбежать, так что через пять минут Уоррингтон весь обложился мурчащими клубками. Кажется, даже мерзостные ощущения от свежевыпитого Костероста чуть отступили.  
— Ну ты как, вообще? — задал Тён главный вопрос утра. До него это успели спросить практически все в той или иной формулировке. Дальше традиционно шел вопрос о дальнейших планах на жизнь и месть — неизвестно кому, но раз уж Касси подставили, то и мести полагалось быть.   
— Да нормально, — спокойно ответил Кассиус, а потом начал обстоятельно перечислять:- Несколько костей в ладони пришлось удалить, но к завтрашнему дню все вырастет. О щит я приложился знатно, трещин в ребрах было больше, чем ошибок в моем эссе по Зельеварению, да и легкие отбил, но и Костероста в меня влили дочерта. Повязки, думаю, вечером снимут. Сотрясение мозга мне Паркинсон выправил до того, как я его прочувствовал — под аффект я и не понял, что оно было. Не магические травмы же, если не считать руку, Тён, не о чем волноваться.   
— Касси, ну, блядь! — Тён воскликнул и резко рубанул рукой, как всегда бывало, когда ему что-то не нравилось. Глаза у него разгорелись, между бровей пролегла резкая морщинка, которая скоро пропишется там навсегда, как у отца. Хотя в гневе младшенький все же больше напоминал маменьку — такой же горячий, живой, размашистый. Из-за этого Кассиус, когда Тён начинал закипать, неизменно чувствовал то же самое смущение, какое ощущал, расстраивая матушку.- Не волнуют меня твои ребра! В смысле, волнуют, но я и без тебя знаю, что там все путем. Кто…какая сука это сделала? С Кальмаром — какая сука? Я с нее шкуру сдеру!..Это Делакур, да?  
Кассиус попробовал отследить причудливую и мстительную логику Тёна. Вздохнув, он сунул в нервные ручонки младшенького флегматичного Четверга, зная, что того это немного утихомирит, и спросил:   
— А почему Делакур-то?   
— Действительно, почему? — скорчил саркастичную рожицу Тён. А вот это выражение лица было отчетливо новым, неродным — братец совершенно точно кому-то подражал. Снейпу, что ли?.. — Касси, ну, вспомни, как она держала дракона. Что, есть принципиальная разница?   
— Дракона она не удержала, — задумчиво сказал Кассиус, впрочем, не возражая против линии размышлений Тёна, а вполне принимая ее во внимание. Зеленая кровь и магические твари и правда стыковались так же хорошо, как сера, селитра и порох. Кассиус и сам полагал, что с обитателями озера Делакур просто договорится, и здорово удивился, узнав, что ее заловили гриндолоу — вот уж кого даже квартерону было не сложно заморочить.   
— Кальмар, все же, попроще, — вкрадчиво продолжил излагать свои мысли Тён. — Сколько там мозгов? Русалки им запросто управляют, а она вейла, хоть и квартерон, — Кассиус снова задумчиво кивнул, тиская случайного кота, и понимая, что не такими уж и странными путями пошла логика младшенького. Да, кальмар проще, у него одни ганглии, да, вейловская песня свободно проходит сквозь толщу воды, все же это больше колдовство, чем звук, да и…допустим, квартерону и правда тяжело одновременно удержать кальмара и гриндолоу, а у последних есть скверная привычка тихо подкрадываться со спины и невовремя выкидывать всякие фокусы.   
— Думаешь, она влетела в гриндолоу из-за того, что отвлеклась на контроль? — уточнил на всякий случай итог своих размышлений Уоррингтон.   
— Вот, — торжествующе хлопнул рукой по кровати братец. — Логично? Я прав, вот скажи, я прав?  
Кассиус почувствовал, что сейчас начнется новый заход на сдирание шкуры и прочие отсылки к славным деяниям предков. Одна радость — если касающиеся только Тёна мстительные порывы он окорачивать не мог хотя бы потому, что это было личное дело братца, то историю история с Кальмаром уже была личным делом старшего Уоррингтона. И он мог запретить вмешиваться младшенькому именно по той причине, по которой младшенький послал бы его к акромантулам, вздумай Кассиус учить его вопросам жизни, вселенной и разумного подхода к случайным связям с нелюдью.   
Видимо, эта мысль очень четко отразилась на лице Касси, и Тён тут же надулся так, будто его не позвали вместе со старшими таскать контрабандный огневиски из Хогсмита.   
— Ну да, — сказал он неприятным, очень снейповским тоном, — у тебя теперь дела не моего ума.   
— Тён, просто это не та ситуация… — мягко начал Кассиус.   
— Касси, да у тебя последнее время всегда не та ситуация, — оборвал его Тён. — Ты в последний год…знаешь, очень глубоко и резко влез в политику, — Кассиус мог бы с этим поспорить, но братец его оборвал взмахом руки: — Со стороны виднее. Ты вдруг начал иметь дело с очень серьезными людьми. Понимаю, с одной стороны тебя за собой тянет Паркинсон, — Тён неопределенно хмыкнул, — но с другой стороны, и ты здорово тянешь за собой — не только своих, но и полфакультета. Ты же знаешь, вокруг Турнира много завязано, да и Поттер… — он нервно хрустнул пальцами и уже без прежней горячности, устало и взволнованно заглянул Кассиусу в глаза. — Я волнуюсь за тебя, знаешь?  
Уоррингтон прекрасно понял, о чем говорил Тён. Касси никогда не был склонен к необдуманным поступкам, а в последнее время ставки взяли моду возрастать и возрастать — и речь тут не о деньгах — из-за чего эта его склонность начала проявляться ярче. Кассиус все меньше верил, что участвует в не очень-то напряжном школьном мероприятии во имя дельца Флетчера и заработка на первые послешкольные годы, и все больше ощущал, что по чистому незнанию влез в какое-то топкое болото, подозрительно напоминающего большую политику. И Тён видел это — со стороны даже яснее, чем старший братец мог разглядеть сам.   
— Знаю, — честно сказал Кассиус. — Тён, я ведь стараюсь оградить тебя от всего этого.   
— Вот именно. А меня не надо огораживать, Касси, — Тён снова хрустнул пальцами. — Ты ведешь себя иногда так, будто между нами разница не год, а лет тридцать, минимум. Последнее время — особенно. Ты стал…очень взрослым. Ты всегда был рассудительным, но год назад ты бы первый пошел изображать нашего прадедушку при битве на Холмах за одно предположение, что какая-то нелюдь пролила твою кровь. А теперь ты считаешь, обдумываешь, прикидываешь.   
— Рассудительность — это вообще-то благо, — заметил Кассиус. — Попробуй как-нибудь, тебе понравится. А что до Делакур…я скорее хотел сказать, что твоя версия имеет право на жизнь, но это всего лишь версия. Глупо при таких условиях задачи делать что-то, способное кончится международным скандалом.   
— Ты вообще чувствуешь, что объясняешься со мной, как с ребенком? — тихо, но с отчетливой яростью сказал Тён. — Я, знаешь ли, учусь на том же факультете, что и ты. Я все резоны тоже видеть умею, — Кассиус мог бы напомнить, что месяц назад, даже видя все резоны, Тён не на шутку горел на тему «а не вызвать ли мне иностранную чемпионку на дуэль, ну правда, почему это может закончиться плохо?». Он прекрасно знал, когда нужно промолчать. — Мне не нужно, чтобы ты уговаривал меня не делать глупостей. Мне не нужно, чтобы ты говорил мне, что это «твое личное дело». Мне нужно…Мерлин, ты правда не понимаешь? Касси, мне нужно, чтобы ты принял к сведению меня и то, что я могу для тебя сделать, гиппогриф тебя дери, мне нужно, чтобы ты принял ебучие меры и траханную помощь и чтобы ты, блядь, не сдох!..  
Тён сорвался на крик и тут же замолчал, сгорбившись и обняв себя руками. Коты всполошились и хлынули во все стороны с кровати Уоррингтона, заторопившись к выходу из больничного крыла. Им все эти эмоциональные эскапады и семейные драмы были не по вкусу.   
На Кассиуса вдруг накатил чудовищный стыд. Со своей вечной привычкой заботиться и огораживать, он сам никогда не принимал не то что заботы — простого участия Тёна. Свои тревоги и беды он считал чем-то излишним, совершенно не нужным младшему братцу, потому что…ну да, потому что малыш Тён был младшим и не ему думать о жизненных перипетиях старшего. Он готов был к страху Тёна за себя, он готов был успокаивать его и обещать, что все будет в порядке, и он справиться с миром, что бы тот не выкинул, но он совершенно не готов был принимать помощь. Он даже как-то не думал о том, что Тён может попытаться ему помочь.   
— Мне стыдно, — честно сказал Кассиус, пересаживаясь на крайне кровати и осторожно приобнимая Тёна за плечо. Тот, как в детстве, до боли обхватил его за ребра, привалился к боку. — Мне стыдно, честно, — Кассиус медленно погладил Тёна по волосам.   
— Да не стыдно тебе, — невнятно пробормотал Тён. — Разве что за то, что ты упустил что-то в зоне ответственности, — Кассиус не мог сказать даже себе, прав ли младшенький в этом суждении. — Я очень за тебя испугался, Касси. Я же не отец, которому решительно насрать, как мы свернем шею, лишь бы сделали это с пользой для рода… — Уоррингтон чуть вздрогнул, но вот в этом Тён был прав. Было в отце хладнокровие потомственного боевого мага, для которого смерть с честью уже и не горе в общем-то, а благо. Если Уоррингтон бы сделал что-то, достойное записи в семейной истории, достойное памяти чистокровных — отец бы не пожалел о его смерти ни на секунду. Впрочем…как бы неприятно было об этом думать, убейся Кассиус о какого-то там Кальмара, Тибер-легат тоже особо не пожалел бы — слабые должны умирать молодыми. Разве что в этом случае отцу было бы стыдно за эту слабость сына, все же он в ответе за воспитание. — Я всю ночь думал, как тебе объяснить, чтобы ты был осторожнее, чтобы подумал, как закрыться от Делакур — да и от других. Чтобы… я помог тебе как-то, я же могу. А ты тут как всегда. Первая мысль — не о себе, а как бы меня мягко от всего этого отстранить. У тебя еще, блядь, по лицу видно, что ты боишься, как бы я тебе истерику не закатил. Хотя вот уж ты-то должен понимать, что когда я говорю «сдеру шкуру» — это вовсе не значит, что я действительно прямо сейчас пойду и сделаю это. Я все же не настолько психованный. А еще у тебя по лицу видно, кто я тебе — «малыш», «детка», «Тён-одуванчик». Понимаешь?.. Вечно у тебя кредо: все твои проблемы — твои, и все мои проблемы — тоже твои.   
— Вот не надо, ты давно решаешь свои проблемы сам, — хмыкнул Кассиус, но Тён шутки не поддержал:  
— Но ты всегда следил за тем, чтобы я смог их решить.   
Тён отстранился, требовательно заглянул ему в лицо своими ярко-голубыми, матушкиными глазами. И взгляд был тот же: ясный, требовательный, прямой. Кассиус всегда знал, что сколько в нем было от гриффиндорца, столько в Тёне было от хаффлпаффца. Не мягкости или дружелюбия, нет, иного — жесткой лояльности, приверженности своим, принципиальности, упорства, доходящего до фанатизма. И сейчас оно было заметно особенно сильно.   
— Начни, наконец, полагаться на меня, Касси. Как я могу положиться на тебя.   
Кассиус только молча кивнул, вовсе не чувствуя уверенности, что сможет выполнить требование брата. Он, оказывается, слишком сильно любил его, чтобы позволять прикрывать свою спину и решать свои проблемы. Друзьям да, но не малышу Тёну.  
Но Тён, кажется, его колебаний не заметил.   
* * *  
Уоррингтона отпустили уже к вечеру — больше из-за Гринграсса, чем из-за того, что он действительно был в полном порядке. Помфри строго наказала не напрягать пробитую руку еще пару дней, не трогать повязок на ней и на ребрах, исправно пить Костерост и поменьше геройствовать, да выгнала их обоих из своей вотчины. Второй тур обошелся Кассиусу, как он и говорил братцу, совсем дешево. Немагические травмы заживали на нем, как на крапе, лишь пробитая щепой метлы рука могла вызывать беспокойство — все же артефакт. Но и там единственной проблемой были несводимые шрамы, а шрамов у Кассиуса, стараниями Лазаря, и так было предостаточно.   
Гринграсс, стоило Помфри в последний раз назвать Уоррингтона «безголовым, склонным к серийным самоубийствам юношей» и выставить из Больничного Крыла, с чувством выполненного долга откланялся и поспешил по направлению к совятне. То ли проголодался, то ли заскучал по убийствам, то ли надеялся там втихомолку еще погрызть замотанные бинтами пальцы, которые Кассиус еще и зачаровал поверх.   
Стоило Лазарю исчезнуть с горизонта, как рядом с Кассиусом обнаружилось другое аутичное создание. Данбар, кажется, шла за ними от самого Больничного Крыла, но предпочла подождать, пока Уоррингтон останется один, до тех пор прячась по теням. Твари с холмов вообще хорошо это умели — Кассиус ее не услышал и не почувствовал, пока гриффиндорка сама не скользнула к нему и не пошла рядом, почти прикасаясь локтем к локтю. Она молча, а Уоррингтон не стремился ее разговорить. Данбар могла и не ради разговора поджидать его — так, просто для прогулки.   
Заговорила она только минут через пятнадцать, когда они уже спустились на первый этаж.   
— Послушай, тебе ведь на самом деле не важно, разговариваю я с тобой или нет? Я просто заметила — с Гринграссом тебе комфортно... я про то, что большинство людей он бы бесил, — и это был великолепный вопрос — после месяца-то молчаливых встреч, во время которых Данбар просто стояла рядом с ним, достаточно близко, чтобы он чувствовал запах ее духов — или это был ее собственный запах, травянистый и горький — но не достаточно, чтобы это выглядело чересчур личным. Всегда в своей широкополой шляпе, всегда одновременно отстраненная от мира и целеустремленная.   
— Знаешь, я считаю, что каждый человек имеет право быть ебанутым и не мне это право оспаривать, — спокойно ответил Кассиус, который вообще привык к молчаливым людям. Данбар хоть не создавала проблем одним своим присутствием. Некоторые из них она даже решала. Например, кое-кто из слизеринских охотниц всерьез решили, что у них с Фей молчаливый роман, и это здорово помогало — а то после первого тура Кассиус слишком часто чувствовал себя снитчем.  
— Ох, Уоррингтон, иногда ты ужасно милый, — сказала Данбар тоном, каким не делают комплименты — констатируют факты. И это был первый раз, когда в голосе появился намек на интонацию. — Я спросила тебя, нормально ли тебе, а ты мне о чем говоришь? Точно не о себе. Ты замечал — ты как плюшевый мишка, пытаешься всем сделать удобно и не оспаривать ничьих прав, пока тебе прямо в тарелку не залезут? Да даже если залезут — ты будешь некоторое время размышлять, стоит ли тарелка того, хотелось ли тебе тот завтрак, и может, вообще — ну его, пора на диету. Ну какой ты слизеринец с таким подходом? Давай еще раз: тебе, Кассиусу Уоррингтону, комфортно со мной, когда я молчу?  
— Куда комфортнее, чем когда ты меня плюшевым мишкой называешь, — на этот раз Уоррингтон ответил с легким раздражением. Не из-за «плюшевого мишки», просто что-то в размышлениях Данбар очень срифмовалось с утренним Тёном, а тема неожиданно оказалась Кассиусу неприятна. Нет, даже не так. Неудобна.  
— Я ведь не просто так спросила. Вот если я буду иногда сидеть с тобой в библиотеке... или еще где — ты не будешь со мной разговаривать? — Данбар сняла шляпу и очаровательно ему улыбнулась, видимо, приняв раздражение на свой счет. — Знаю, странная постановка вопроса, но мне ужасно хочется, чтобы ты одним своим видом отпугивал любого, кто хочет со мной пообщаться, но и сам не обращал на меня внимания.  
— Ты — просто очень хитрая девочка, Данбар, — вздохнул Кассиус, автоматически подавая ей руку перед исчезающей ступенькой. Данбар его жеста даже не заметила, заставив почувствовать смутную неловкость — ну вот с кем он строит из себя джентльмена? — Но с таким подходом ты должна понимать, что я бываю и не один.  
— Ой, Мерлин, ну вот опять — печешься о тайнах своего Паркинсона, интригах Бёрка, спокойствии Гринграсса... я же сказала — с тобой. Еще раз: с то-бой, — она цепко, очень цепко поймала его за локоть, с совершенно не подходящей худой четырнадцатилетней девочке силой развернула Кассиуса лицом к себе и заставила остановиться. Последнее «с тобой» она отчеканила особенно резко, еще и сжав коготки на руке Уоррингтона. — Конечно, я никогда не подойду к тебе, когда ты занят или не один. Я спросила — можем мы не обращать друг на друга внимания время от времени?  
— Данбар, это второе по своей очаровательности предложение взаимовыгодного игнорирующего сотрудничества в моей жизни, — усмехнулся Уоррингтон, не стремясь, впрочем, освободиться от ее цепкой хватки. Ему стало весело — и отчего-то приятно.   
Быстро оценив это чувство, он понял, что оно имеет прежние истоки. Ему нравилась Данбар. Не как девушка и даже не как человек, а, скажем, как милая деталь реальности. Она привлекала его, как слабоконцентрированный Гринграсс — куда менее опасная, куда более забавная.   
— Дай угадаю — меня опередил Гринграсс? — с прохладным, шелестящим смешком спросила Данбар тем временем, отпустив его локоть и отступив на шаг. Они были уже у лестницы в подземелья, и дальше идти за ним гриффиндорке было не с руки.  
— Уж прости, он разделывал для меня сов, и это было неподражаемо, — Данбар засмеялась громче, запрокинув голову так, что Кассиус смог разглядеть ее острые зубы. Отсмеявшись, она без всяких прощаний развернулась и побежала вверх по лестнице.   
Уже когда Данбар добежала до площадки между этажами, а Уоррингтон начал спускаться в темную слизеринскую обитель, ее шаги вдруг остановились, и она, свесившись через перила, крикнула:  
— А на туре ты был хорош! Уоррингтон, я бы с тобой подралась — драккл, я бы была не против, чтобы ты меня так убивал!  
— Мы еще не настолько близки! — крикнул в ответ Кассиус, напугав какого-то маленького хаффлпаффца, случившегося на лестнице.   
— Я подожду! — снова захохотала Данбар, и теперь уже убежала окончательно.  
Кассиус поймал себя на том, что совершенно по-дурацки улыбается. И поспешил вернуть мрачность своей физиономии. Но от короткого разговора со странной гриффиндорской нелюдью все равно стало как-то светлее. И Кассиусу даже не было за это стыдно — они ведь просто договорились молчать, ничего предосудительного или порочащего честь чистокровного.   
* * *  
Памятуя о претензиях Тёна, Кассиус теперь пытался уделять ему больше внимания. Он и раньше тратил на младшенького уйму времени, но то время было плотно забито разъяснениями особо заковыристых формул по трансфигурации, лекциями о чарах и попытками совместными усилиями понять, чем Снейпа в очередной раз не устроило очередное эссе очередного Уоррингтона. Более чем очевидно, что это было не то, чего хотелось бы Тёну. И в чем-то он был прав. Кассиусу действительно следовало вспомнить и уяснить, что между ними разницы не тридцать лет, а всего год с небольшим.  
Переступив через вопящий внутри голос «профессионального старшего брата», требующий утереть малышу сопли, дать шоколадку и уложить спать, запретив соваться во взрослые проблемы, Кассиус разложил перед младшеньким все, как есть. Обвешал его, конечно, предварительно клятвой на неразглашение — просто потому, что обоим Уоррингтонам могло стать мучительно больно, просочись в факультет хоть что-то из той же беседы Кассиуса с Дамблдором. В сдержанность Тёна он не верил, и еще меньше доверял его друзьям. Что Грин, что Шедоу вызывали в нем примерно те же чувства, что Бёрк — милые детки, но дела с ними лучше не иметь. И если Бёрк все же был своим, то о друзьях брата Кассиус сказать такого не мог.   
Но Тёну он выложил все: разговоры с Паркинсоном о смутных планах чистокровных, намеки Снейпа на дрессировку чудовищ, встречи с Поттером и, как апофеоз, совершенно неуместную беседу с самим Дамблдором. Младшенькому, кажется, от такого количества информации поплохело, и несколько дней он ходил мрачный и похоронный, будто уже снял мерки и заказал Кассиусу гроб — кажется, он все же не до конца представлял, как глубоко влез старший братец. Уоррингтон отнесся к этому философски — все же Тён так и так начал дергаться. Похоронное настроение с него слегка сбил Грин, уже известным способом: нашептав что-то о зельях как решении всех проблем. Тён и так-то не оставил идеи мелкой, но подлой, мести Делакур, а тут и вовсе вцепился во что-то из того, что Снейп обещал первокурсникам во вводной лекции. Ну там «разлить по бутылкам известность, заваривать славу, закупорить смерть...» Кажется, в его замыслах это как-то должно было помочь Кассиусу в его внезапно ставшей какой-то непростой жизни. Один Мерлин знает, почему не менее ориентированный на боевку, чем сам Касси, Тён в первую очередь так крепко зацепился за зелья. Может, Грин был ну очень убедителен.   
От допущения младшенького ближе к собственным проблемам было больше беспокойства, чем пользы, но Кассиус уже успел поймать себя на том, что не совсем справедлив в суждениях о Тёне, и теперь постоянно держал эту мысль в голове. Младшему отчетливо недостаточно было того, что Касси считал его достаточно взрослым, чтобы самостоятельно решать свои проблемы — Тён хотел, чтобы его сочли достаточно взрослым для решения проблем старшего брата.   
Тем временем в Слизерине набирала популярность игра «Угадай, кто хотел убить Уоррингтона». Кажется, обычное любопытство Салазаровых деток до заговоров дополнительно подхлестывал Паркинсон пространными речами о всемирном равновесии, гордости предков и прочих вещах, имеющих к Кассиусу весьма косвенное отношение, но очень вдохновляющих на свершения. Еще в первый вечер после выписки из Больничного Крыла Уоррингтона встретила новенькая доска, тихо экспроприированная из класса Истории магии и расписанная сверху донизу невнятными измышлениями. День за днем измышлений становилось больше, особо сочные и вкусные версии обрастали поклонниками, вечерами некоторые старшекурсники взяли за моду пытаться с помощью хрустальных шаров, омутов памяти и прочих прикладных средств поподробнее изучить день тура. Не то чтобы слизеринцы так уж любили самого Уоррингтона, но вот тайны и подставы им нравились. Будь на месте Кассиуса кто-то другой, за дело бы взялись с не меньшим энтузиазмом — скажем, года два назад такой же ажиотаж развернулся вокруг потенциального наследника Слизерина. Тогда, помнится, особо дискуссионным моментом стало проникновение двух неизвестных под обороткой в святая святых и их невнятная беседа с Малфоем. С одной стороны, все сразу заподозрили Поттера, с другой — всем до Мерлина было интересно, какого черта Поттер забыл в гостиной Слизерина и где он взял зелье, которое в школу легально не протащишь.   
К концу первой недели кто-то то ли не в меру ироничный, то ли, наоборот, слишком серьезный, вывел на спертой доске несмываемой краской «Общество прикладной конспирологии им. М. Бёрка». Блетчли, которому вообще нравился стиль Майрона, и вовсе попытался протащить это дело как официальный клуб, и, кажется, у него даже что-то там срасталось. Бёрк, и правда принимавший участие в спорах о том, кому выгоднее убить Кассиуса об Кальмара, возгордился до совершенно неприличного состояния. Таким самодовольным хорошо было быть только Паркинсону и, может быть, Фоули.  
Когда дискуссий стало недостаточно, сагитированные Тёном слизеринцы все же попытались подловить Делакур — версия с контролем вейлы над разумом успела набрать нехилую популярность. К тому же проверка других версий вызвала бы у школьничков, пусть и чистокровных, куда больше затруднений. Все же в числе прочих подозреваемых все больше числились зловещие спецслужбы, покушающиеся на честь Британии, коварные директора враждебных школ и опальные министерские чиновники с неясными мотивами. Делакур была ближе и доступнее.   
Никто, конечно же, не ловил ее в темном коридоре с целью пытками выманить правду. В ход пошла весьма одобряемая Салазаровым кодексом изящная и, что особенно важно, тихая комбинация. Развитое перманентной войной с Гриффиндором умение подливать всякое в чужие кубки обеспечило незаметное появление мощнейшего Веритасерума в тыквенном соке француженки, сомнительные таланты Грина в отравительстве позволили с филигранной точностью просчитать момент, когда зелье пробьет нелюдскую кровь, а милейшие девочки Шедоу, Сангре и Грей незаметнейшим образом вытащили Делакур и задавали правильные вопросы. Модифицированный Обливейт с хитрой подменой воспоминаний гарантировал, что международного скандала не случится.   
Уоррингтон оценил красоту замысла, только вот все было зря — Делакур ни драккла ему не делала. Даже не планировала. Более того, из ее ответов на весьма умело сформулированные вопросы выходило, что на излете вейле досталось тем же проклятием, что и Касси, только вот из-за ее сопротивляемости накрыло ее уже в озере. Тён, кажется, был таким исходом очень, очень расстроен — все же ему хотелось предать своей откровенно ребяческой мстительности легитимность.   
Бёрк ненадолго возгорелся с силой тысячи Файндфайров идеей повторить имевшую успех комбинацию на Краме — все же проклятия не досталось ему и Поттеру — но не тут-то было. У болгарина были поводы опасаться неучтенных зелий в питье задолго до того, как он стал чемпионом, так что проверочные чары он бросал уже на чистом автомате. Майрону вообще-то повезло, что его за подливанием Веритасерума не подловили суровые дурмстранговские парни, а Хогвартсу повезло, что Каркаров в свое время имел слишком много проблем с британскими законами, чтобы всерьез устраивать скандал. Снейп разве что долго орал на Бёрка — уж он-то всегда знал, кто и в чем замешан на факультете — и запретил ему продолжать свои «дебильные эксперименты». В приступе обоснованной ненависти к подопечным декан еще и попытался утащить доску, надпись на которой, кажется, заставила дергаться его глаз, но этого ему не удалось. Доска заблаговременно была приклеена чарами вечного прилипания, а вытаскивать целые плиты из пола Снейп не готов был даже в гневе, как и разбирать, чем там заклинание модифицировали школьнички, что оно не реагирует на обычные отменяющие.   
Поттера же никто не трогал из-за давней бытующей на Слизерине убежденности, что сразу после тычков в Поттера медный таз случается даже с самыми крутыми магами, не то что недоучившимися детками Салазара. Мысль о том, что «Поттер — дело темное», конечно, расцвела с новой силой, но все предпочитали оставить мелкого гриффиндорца ближайшему Темному Лорду. Разве что Малфой агитировал, но у Малфоя вообще был пунктик. И иммунитет, судя по тому, что всяким учителям защиты, дементорам и василискам от Поттера перепадала лютая смерть, а Драко только досадные неудачи, разбитый нос и репутация мелкого пакостника. Милый мальчик Гарри просто значился в «Обществе имени Бёрка» как подозрительный субъект на почетном третьем месте, опередив даже злокозненные спецслужбы.   
Официальные источники — от директора до ответственного за организацию Турнира отдела Министерства — хранили молчание. Причем в случае Министерства это было молчание в духе «не было ничего, вам показалось, все в рамках программы», переходящее чем дальше, тем сильнее в «а вы уверены, что сами не пытались убиться о мирно проплывающего мимо кальмара?» Это была привычная политика, которую Фадж продвигал буквально во всем и всегда. Под его руководством события вообще имели тенденцию не происходить, а если и происходили, то исключительно во имя вящей славы Министра.   
Возможно, некоторые чистокровные задавали за закрытыми дверями неудобные вопросы — все же чистокровный чемпион на туре чуть не сдох из-за очевидной диверсии — но с восемьдесят первого положение было все еще не то, чтобы на те вопросы ответили вот так по щелчку. Да, Фадж жил в карманах Нотта, Малфоя и им подобных, но те не стали бы слишком напрягаться ради Уоррингтона — не того полета птица. Вот если бы он умер, то да, чистокровные господа додавили бы Министра как минимум до красивой речи и чествований, если не до честного расследования. А так… кого волнует какой-то там школьник, живой же, лучше давайте обсудим толщину стенок котлов. А любые надежды, которые возлагали на красивую демонстрацию силы старых родов в лице Уоррингтона, вообще были из разряда «Ты в лепешку разбейся, но на поддержку особо не рассчитывай — не та у тебя ценность. Если результат будет, мы твои заслуги себе припишем». Любая внутренняя лояльность чистокровных имела свои ограничения, коррелируя с выгодой, и, по большому счету в таких неприятных делах рассчитывать все же можно было только на узкий круг. Притом тем более узкий, чем менее знатна, богата и влиятельна твоя семья. Это только некоторые грязнокровки считают, что у чистокровных мафия, ковен, круг избранных и все повязаны со всеми. На деле тому же Малфою он был интересен гадательно: выгорит — хорошо, не выгорит — тоже никаких проблем.   
Уоррингтона отношение, как к фишке, не раздражало и не угнетало, он ко всем этим правилам привык. Пока ты мало что из себя представляешь в плане выгоды, рассчитывать можно было только на семью и особо близких друзей. Семья Уоррингтона сама нуждалась в его поддержке, а друзья в лице Паркинсона и так делали немало. Хоть Рей и не забывал про собственный интерес — просто Кассиус уже в тот интерес плотно входил.   
Во имя чего-то подобного Паркинсон в урочный час как раз тащил Кассиуса в Хогсмит. Кажется, его крестный — любой из двух, бывших во всех документах одним человеком — собирался своими методами проверить, чем там таким Уоррингтона прокляли. Учитывая, что двуединый крестный Паркинсона был малефиком, он с высокой долей вероятности мог сказать что-то дельное и даже примерно определить авторство. Времени, конечно, прошло достаточно, но раньше просто не было возможности. Невыразимый крестный Реймонда был по колено в каких-то не менее невыразимых и требующих всего его внимания делах Отдела Тайн.   
Хотя сопровождать Реймонда в Хогсмит не на свидание оказалось неожиданно непривычно. Отсутствие в поле зрения щебечущей девочки, очарованной Паркинсоном, воспринималось как странная аномалия. Чтобы отвлечься от этих мыслей — и то и дело возникающих в голове Бёрковских шуточек — Кассиус вспомнил тему, которая все никак не всплывала со всеми этими треволнениями второго тура:  
— Слушай, Рей, ты закончил-таки с анимагией?   
Рей сначала неопределенно дернул плечами, будто сомневаясь, что вопрос уместен, окинул взглядом пустующую дорогу к Хогсмиту — они шли позже прочих школьников.   
— Да как тебе сказать, — все же сказал он несколько неуверенным тоном, подбирая слова. — Времени я убил уйму, и идет все вполне прилично, но пока не рискую. На туре — это случайно. Меня просто начало затягивать, и, наверное, под шок я вполне перекинусь, — задумчиво поправив тонкие перчатки, Рей покосился на Кассиуса с чуть смущенной улыбкой. — Но я хочу подождать до каникул, Касси. Я хочу, чтобы дед меня проконтролировал: во-первых, я боюсь в первый раз не удержать разум и все разнести, во-вторых, я не хочу, чтобы меня заклинило в аниформе без поддержки.   
— А твой дед тоже анимаг? — с интересом спросил Кассиус. Амадеуса точно не было в открытом списке, но, как и любой интересующийся, Уоррингтон знал, что анимагов в разы и разы больше, чем в официальных бумагах. Процесс, конечно, был долгий и трудоемкий, но как минимум расчётом собственной анимагической формы в школе занимался каждый третий. Уж больно эффектна была МакКошка.  
— Да, — как всегда, с гордой улыбкой за семью, кивнул Паркинсон. — Он зарегистрирован, просто в закрытом списке еще с Первой Мировой, все же оперативник… беркут, если тебе интересно.   
— Забавно, мне он всегда больше напоминал змею, — хмыкнул Уоррингтон, вспомнив взгляд тайпана, которым самый старший Паркинсон смотрел на мир, и его эе змеиную не столько улыбку, сколько изгиб рта — с улыбками у Амадеуса было плохо. — К слову о форме — что ты там боишься разнести? Ты же кошка, насколько я знаю.   
Паркинсон, кажется, смутился еще больше и даже слегка покраснел:   
— Я… — он на секунду замялся, будто сомневался в том, что хочет сказать, и мотнул головой: — Кошки, Уоррингтон, бывают разные.   
Уоррингтон первым делом подумал о нунду. С другой стороны, на существо пятого класса опасности магического резерва не хватало даже у чистокровных. Да, думать о драконах магам было приятно, но среди редчайших зарегистрированных случаев обращения в магических тварей пределом были гиппогрифы и иже с ними. Три звездочки по министерской классификации, то есть.   
Так что нет, нет. Паркинсон скорее смущен тем, что напутал что-то в расчетах и оказался немного не той зверушкой, на которую рассчитывал. Да, большая кошка выглядит эффектно и может порадовать эго, но в практическом смысле домашний котик был бы куда полезнее.   
Первой в голову приходила черная пантера — скажем, меланист скорее ягуара, чем леопарда. Но на самом деле могло оказаться что угодно, хоть лев, хоть тигр, хоть барс, хоть пума, хоть рысь. Уоррингтону, откровенно говоря, любая кошка была лапочкой и прелестью. Он испытывал почти неприличное желание при первой же возможности поближе познакомиться с анимагической формой Реймонда и потискать ее вдосталь.   
Кассиус уже хотел задать прямой вопрос, раз уж Паркинсон сам не спешил похвалиться, но тут заметил, что впереди замаячила знакомая троица в красных шапках и шарфах. Продолжать разговор о нелегальной анимагии не стоило, особенно учитывая, что они с Реймондом нагнали гриффиндорцев очень быстро. Те тащились по тропе неспешно, сгибаясь под тяжестью туго набитых сумок.   
Кассиус ничуть не удивился сердечным приветствиям Поттера, когда они поравнялись. Юный попиратель факультетских традиций даже изобразил что-то вроде дружелюбной улыбочки в сторону Реймонда. Было заметно, что к Паркинсону он относится все же куда менее тепло, чем к Уоррингтону. И хорошо — Касси бы окончательно решил, что малыш двинутый, если бы тот начал любить весь Слизерин скопом, а не только тех его представителей, с которыми имел достаточный опыт более или менее дружелюбного общения. Но нет, нет, Рей, судя по всему, хоть и не проходил по разряду врагов всего живого, теплого и мягкого, но все еще числился в субъектах, особого доверия не заслуживающих. Такое отношение Поттера в чем-то успокаивало не только Касси, но и другие две трети беспокойного гриффиндорского трио.   
По ним, к слову, было очень заметно, что они не знали, как себя вести. Игнорировать парочку слизеринцев было как-то глупо и по-детски, но и изображать даже светскую беседу о погоде гриффиндорцам не очень-то хотелось. Да, грязнокровка и предатель крови, судя по всему, поняли, что Поттера от патологической тяги к плохому — в роли плохого выступал Уоррингтон — так вот запросто не излечишь, но с самим существованием Кассиуса еще себя не примирили, как Кассиус еще не примирил себя с тем, что он как-то незаметно стал приятелем некоему мелкому гриффиндорцу. Которому, будем откровенны, легче было дать то, что он хочет, чем объяснить, почему ты не хочешь.   
Сухо поприветствовав слизеринцев вслед за Поттером — приветствовала в основном Грейнджер, Уизли неопределённо то ли мычал, то ли рычал в их сторону — гриффиндорцы попытались было ускорить шаг, но не тут-то было. Во-первых, мешали сумки, во-вторых, Поттер намеков не понимал и шаг, наоборот, замедлил.   
Кассиус, не вынимая даже до конца палочку из рукава, решил первую проблему, набросив на сумки сначала облегчающие, а потом уменьшающие чары, а Реймонд с извечным своим высокомерием прокомментировал:  
— Вы будто и не маги, ей-Мерлин. Чары уменьшения проходят на третьем курсе, — Кассиус знал, что таким тоном Рей общается с миром практически всегда, и его это совсем не бесило. Зато взбесило Уизли, который не привыкал шесть лет к этой постановке речи — все слова проговариваются четко, раздельно, из-за чего возникает ощущение презрительного растягивания предложений — к этой манере держать лицо, к этой спокойной уверенности в собственном превосходстве. Кассиус увидел, как тот вспыхнул до корней волос, и автоматически прикрыл Паркинсона щитом, но его опередил Поттер:   
— Ой, а мы что-то не подумали. Спасибо, Уоррингтон, — он радостно поболтал в воздухе уменьшившейся сумкой и обернулся к друзьям с улыбкой. Эту улыбку Кассиус охарактеризовал как довольство владельца филина, который умеет делать особо заковыристые фокусы: «Ну вы видели, как мой-то умеет? Сам выбирал! Красавец, да?» — А это Финитой снимается, да?   
— Финитой, Финитой, — сказал Уоррингтон, глядя, как Уизли пытается взять себя в руки. Да, Паркинсон всегда был человеком, которому после первой же фразы с его стороны очень хочется подправить лицо. Даже Касси иногда испытывал это незабываемое чувство, что уж говорить о гриффиндорце, у которого ни многолетнего иммунитета, ни даже врожденного пофигизма.   
Хотя вот Грейнджер, например, держалась не в пример лучше. Ну, да она вообще, как Кассиус успел заметить, аллегория здравого смысла. Ей, скорее, было неловко за то, что она, при своих-то знаниях, забыла про чары. Но это частая проблема магглорожденных — отсутствие привычки применять магию повсеместно.   
— А почему ты носишь сумку Паркинсона, если можно вот так запросто? — полюбопытствовал тем временем Поттер.   
— Во-первых, потому что это тешит его эго, — Паркинсон фыркнул, но оспаривать не стал, а Уизли перестал напоминать котел с запаянной крышкой и заухмылялся. — Во-вторых, наши трогательные отношения сложились, когда я этих заклинаний просто не знал, так что это уже славная традиция.   
Поттер тихо рассмеялся.  
— А, в-третьих, я ношу в сумке зачарованные трактаты восемнадцатого века и ингредиенты для зелий, а они не очень-то любят подобные чары, — подвел итог самой рациональной из причин Паркинсон, хотя уж они-то с Уоррингтоном знали, что дело все-таки в эго. Реймонд никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии потешить его. — В отличие от еды. Еде-то все равно, если не зачаровывать ее надолго, конечно.   
— А откуда ты знаешь, что там еда? — подозрительно сощурился Уизли. Паркинсон посмотрел на него, как на флоббер-червя, заговорившего вдруг на чистом английском, но все же ответил:  
— Запах чувствую, — и, в общем-то, не соврал. В числе прочих приятных бонусов от крови Паркинсону достались обостренные чувства, нелишние для целителя, а обоняние он, метящий в колдомедицинское зельеварение, еще и последовательно развивал курса со второго. Были для того и чары, и зелья. Одно время, конечно, Реймонд чуть ли не каждые два месяца отхватывал гиперчувствительность, от которой не спасали ни Помфри, ни Снейп, ни даже Паркинсоны-старшие, но постепенно привык.   
— Прямо сквозь сумки и на таком расстоянии? — заинтересовалась юная охотница за знаниями.   
— Да он чистокровный, Гермиона, — проворчал ее рыжий дружок, на что либеральных настроений девочка одарила его не самым радостным взглядом. Уоррингтон вдруг подумал, что большую часть времени Уизли все же держит подобные реплики при себе, чтобы не обижать подругу и не пытаться на пальцах объяснить то, что магглорожденные очень быстро называют лженаучным, архаичным и просто не соответствующим реальности.   
— Очень удобное объяснение, когда ничего не хочешь объяснять, — фыркнула Грейнджер. — Лучше только «это магия». И почему оно всех устраивает, хотела бы я знать?   
— Исторически так сложилось, — иронично ответил ей Уоррингтон. — О, мисс Грейнджер, ну не гневайся так. Никто не объясняет в школе высшую теорию магии по тем же причинам, по которым тебе в начальной маггловской школе не преподавали квантовую физику.   
Грейнджер хотела, наверное, сказать что-то еще по поводу того, что сомнительные идеологизированные теории и чистая наука имеют мало общего, и у Уоррингтона в его риторике не просто дырки, а сверхмассивные черные дыры, но раньше нее любопытный Поттер спросил:  
— А ты, как собака, чувствуешь?   
— Я ни разу не был собакой, чтобы сравнить, — усмехнулся Паркинсон, пренебрежительно, но все же с долей того странного обаяния, что притягивала к нему, даже когда он был тринадцатилетним мерзким ломакой. — Но вот, скажем, чувствую, что мисс Грейнджер обожглась гноем бубонтюбера.   
— А, эта дрянь, — поморщился Уоррингтон и кивнул девочке, глубже спрятавшей руки в карманы и нахохлившейся. — Сочувствую.   
— Да уж, тут есть чему посочувствовать, — согласился с ним Паркинсон, который имел долгий и неприятный опыт общения с этой мерзкой субстанцией. Началось все с первого курса, когда он по неосторожности вскрыл письмо, присланное каким-то экзальтированным злобным дебилом, которому хотелось сделать мелкую гадость сыну Пожирателя; продолжилось вторым и третьим курсом, когда эта история повторялась в той или иной вариации; после был и вовсе четвертый курс, когда близнецы Уизли во время обострившейся факультетской вражды модифицировали навозную бомбу так, что после ее взрыва всю гостиную Слизерина забрызгали не фекалии, а прожигающий все гной; апофеозом же стал эпизод в прошлом году, от которого Реймонда передергивало до сих пор.   
— Сложно поверить, что кто-то вроде вас способен это понять, — сморщил в их сторону нос Уизли.   
— Кто-то вроде нас как раз очень даже способен, — спокойно откликнулся Уоррингтон. — У нас вообще обширный опыт, особенно у Паркинсона.   
— Да неужели?   
— Мисс Грейнджер, в общем-то, повезло, — заметил Паркинсон. На лице девочки отразилось: «Ничего себе у тебя представления о везении, больной ты ублюдок», и Реймонд это заметил. Усмехнувшись, он отстраненным тоном пояснил свою позицию: — На пятом курсе мне выплеснули котел этой дряни на голову.   
Гриффиндорцы с дивной синхронностью округлили глаза, задохнулись и сморщились, видимо, представив себе ощущения в красках. Красок у них, все же, не хватало — они не видели, что котел гноя бубонтюбера делает с человеком, и не слышали, как человек при этом дико, по-звериному воет от боли. Для Уоррингтона это воспоминание до сих пор было в пятерке самых неприятных в жизни.   
До конца года он слышал этот крик, когда близко были дементоры, а на экзаменах ЗОТИ еще и получил ни с чем несравнимую по отвратительности возможность полюбоваться на своего нового боггарта.   
— Да какая сволочь вообще до такого додумалась? — выразил общую мысль гриффиндорцев малыш Ронни. — За что? Из-за того, что ты слизеринец?  
— Нет, — поморщился Паркинсон. — Воспитание требует от меня не распространяться о причинах.   
— Ты еще скажи — тут замешана честь дамы, — укоризненно сказал Уоррингтон. — Это же гриффиндорцы, они сейчас подумают, что ты заслужил, — судя по лицу Уизли, такая мысль у него была, хотя он все же считал принятые меры излишне жестокими. Ронни, вообще-то, не был злым. Уизли имел куда больше причин, чем Поттер и Грейнджер, не любить слизеринцев — все же чистокровный, с прилагающейся к этому тяжелой родовой памятью о том, как благородные предки Паркинсона и Кассиуса бились с его не менее благородными предками — но все равно держался в рамках именно что факультетской вражды, а не кровной войны. Он бы, наверное, даже ту бомбу с гноем счел слишком жестокой — если бы знал, как плакали первокурсники от боли и страха. К чести его братьев, они тоже быстро осознали, охладили траханье и даже извинились. — Один неумный семикурсник вызвал Паркинсона на дуэль и проиграл, посчитал такой итог несправедливым и восстановил мировое равновесие при помощи котла с гноем бубонтюбера.   
— Его не отчислили? — мрачно спросила Грейнджер.   
— Да с чего отчислять-то? — хмыкнул Паркинсон. — Это даже не считается тяжким телесным. Гной причиняет адскую боль, но, если качественно промыть раны, последствий не будет вообще никаких, даже при попадании на слизистую. У меня тогда один глаз вытек — и, как видишь, он вернулся ко мне в целости. Колдомедицина в этом вопросе поднаторела, а зелья, хоть и не быстро, творят чудеса — специализированные заклинания же творят еще больше чудес. Идиота, конечно, отправили на отработки до конца года, сняли уйму балов, даже заставили заплатить какой-то штраф, но отчислить…да полшколы бы уехало еще курса до четвертого, если бы за такое отчисляли.   
— По-моему, оправдывать такое — это несколько нездорово, — очень благоразумно заметил Поттер. — Или это из-за того, что он со Слизерина, а вы, типа, своих не сдаете, не хаете и вообще за порог грязь не носите?  
Уоррингтону стало интересно, кто просветил Поттера о царящих ныне на факультете нравах. Уж больно эта формулировка отличалась от общепринятого мнения, что Слизерин — это яма со змеями, ведро с крабами и банка с пауками разом.   
— С Хаффлпаффа, — ответил Кассиус и с удовольствием отметил, как у гриффиндорцев снова вытягиваются лица. Да, факультетские стереотипы не всегда правдивы не только в отношении Слизерина. На милом, теплом, поддерживающем, овеянном репутацией обители дружбы и радуг Хаффлпаффе тоже встречались те еще больные ублюдки. Вот за что стоит не любить хаффов, так это за то, что от их омутов никак не ожидаешь чертей, а черти там, тем временем, особо ядреные, хитровыебанные и лезут сразу толпами, толпами.   
— А чего тогда?.. — Уизли сделал неопределенный жест в сторону Паркинсона, долженствующий означать «а чего тогда он не хочет об этом распространяться?» Рыжий имел по большей части опыт общения с Драко, что здорово сбивало ему объективность оценки. Удержать Малфоя от нытья, жалоб, хвастовства и писем папе могла мало какая сила в мире, и в ситуации Паркинсона он бы сделал все, чтобы его сначала пожалела вся школа, а потом пожелала убить за неумение вовремя перестать давить на жалость. Хоть ситуацию с гиппогрифом вспомнить. Реймонд бы, даже будучи третьекурсником, обошелся без папы и дедушки, а убил тварь сам. Ну, может, Уоррингтона сагитировал, но не факт.  
— А ему стыдно, что он не просчитал, — флегматично ответил Уоррингтон.   
— Потому что к пятому курсу надо бы привыкнуть уже ожидать подобного, — проворчал Паркинсон, потом задумчиво глянул на Грейнджер, все еще втискивающую руки в карманы: — К слову… покажите-ка мне, мисс Грейнджер, я могу поправить.   
Конечно же, Паркинсон не мог пройти мимо возможности попрактиковаться, пусть даже на грязнокровке. Ожоги от гноя бубонтюбера были довольно специфичной вещью и попадались Реймонду недостаточно часто для того, чтобы он мог отработать нужные чары до полной чистоты. А идеальность Рея требовала именно полной чистоты исполнения.   
— Вряд ли ты сделаешь лучше, чем мадам Помфри, — девочка упихала бы руки еще глубже, будь у нее такая возможность, лишь бы не давать их подозрительному слизеринцу. Кассиус и Поттер вздохнули почти с одинаковым чувством и тут же переглянулись, удивленные этой синхронностью. — Она все же профессионал.   
— Я потомственный целитель, — поморщился Паркинсон.   
— А я дочь стоматологов, но не думаю, что ты доверишь мне ставить тебе пломбы, — парировала мисс Грейнджер. С ее точки зрения, это определенно был аргумент.   
— Я даже не знаю, что такое пломбы и стоматологи, — равнодушно ответил Паркинсон, который магглами не интересовался даже в близкой себе области. — Но вот что я знаю: мадам Помфри лечит ожоги от гноя бубонтюбера мазью. Надежный, проверенный, но не быстрый способ. Я могу вылечить их заклинанием, что куда быстрее.   
— И мадам Помфри этого заклинания, конечно, же не знает, — фыркнула Грейнджер.   
— Она знает о его существовании, но никогда его не учила, — терпеливо объяснил Паркинсон, который ну очень хотел добраться до вожделенных ожогов. Уоррингтон удивлялся, как Реймонд, с его-то периодически просыпающейся тягой к практике, не калечит людей сам, а всего лишь выискивает требуемые ему травмы. — Редкие, специфичные чары, заточенные под всего одну задачу — не то, чего требует практика школьной медиковедьмы. Мадам Помфри хороша, но она полагается на универсальные методы, решающие сразу целый класс задач. Скажем, выданная вам мазь хороша от химических ожогов и неплохо помогает от обычных, но отсутствие специализации растягивает время заживления чуть ли не до недели.   
— Гермиона, ты же сама говорила, что тебе ужасно неудобно с бинтами, — мягко увещевал с другой стороны перебежчик Поттер. — Ну это же не Малфой, он не будет тебя проклинать.   
— Действительно, на балу вы меня так не боялись, мисс Грейнджер, — добавил аргумент от себя Паркинсон, и все, кроме Грейнджер, которая ярко зарделась, посмотрели на него с недоверием. Реймонд с мерзкой улыбочкой пояснил: — Вы к тому времени разошлись, а вот мы успели пройти тур вальса.   
— Грейнджер, ему просто хочется пообщаться с редкой травмой, — сказал Уоррингтон, попытавшись никак не осмысливать то, зачем Паркинсону было танцевать пусть симпатичную, пусть умненькую, пусть приближенную к Поттеру, но все же грязнокровную девочку. — Гриффиндор завещал помогать ближнему.   
— И почему именно на Слизерине знают, кто, кому и что завещал, — проворчал Уизли, глядя мимо Уоррингтона, на Паркинсона, причем с какой-то ревностью. Кассиуса эта ревность позабавила. Реймонд, конечно, был просто прелесть. Да, они, как оказалось, танцевали на балу, но не думает же рыжий, что в предложении Рея есть какой-то скрытый подтекст?..  
Нет, подтекст, конечно, был. Реймонд, которого вполне устраивали результаты общения Уоррингтона и Поттера — факультетская изоляция потихоньку ломалась и Гриффиндор со скрипом принимал идею, что не все на Слизерине Волдеморты — сам строил из себя светоч лояльности, в большей степени для политически полезного малыша Гарри, в куда меньшей — для его друзей. Он, конечно, никогда не любил грязнокровок и даже откровенно презирал первое поколение, но, в отличие от Фоули и Малфоя, умел оценивать потенциал их полезности. Иначе бы не общался столько с Флетчером.   
Хорошая грязнокровка — правильно использованная грязнокровка.   
Паркинсону совершенно ничто не мешало и нигде не жало быть одновременно вежливым с магглорожденными и поддерживать идеи разумного геноцида и евгеники. Более того, он считал демонстративное презрение Драко чем-то излишним и смешным. Хотя сам таким был совсем недавно.  
— Потому что на Слизерине чтут традиции, о мой юный предатель крови, — мягко сообщил Паркинсон тем временем. Грейнджер все же вытащила из карманов руки и неуверенно подала их Реймонду. Тот продемонстрировал обычно столь впечатляющий магглорожденных фокус — вытащил палочку буквально из воздуха. — Когда остальные забывают — мы помним.   
— Мы тоже кое-что помним, — мрачновато заметил Уизли, наблюдая за движениями Паркинсона так, будто мог понять, исцеляет он или проклинает, и поймать за руку, если второе. Реймонд филигранным Диффиндо распорол бинты и осматривал поджившие язвы на руках девочки совершенно профессиональным взглядом. — Про отца твоего, например.   
— По-моему, это не очень честно, — тихо заметил Поттер. — Припоминать Паркинсону не его поступки, а его отца, — этот спор Кассиус уже слышал и, судя по лицу Уизли, Поттер доставал его этим на регулярной основе. Видимо, способностей Рональда к риторике не хватало на то, чтобы раз и навсегда объяснить малышу Гарри, почему в мире чистокровных род бросает на тебя тень такой длины и плотности, что тебя самого за ней не всегда видно.   
Если Кассиус реагировал на упоминания пожирательского прошлого отца довольно флегматично — правда же — то Реймонд был куда менее спокоен. Отца Паркинсон, пусть со всеми оговорками, любил не меньше, чем сестру. А потому даже на почти безобидный выпад Уизли он сощурил глаза и очень неприятным тоном сказал:  
— Давай, давай, припомни моего отца, Уизли. А я припомню тебе твоего двоюродного деда.   
— Это не то же самое! — тут же вспыхнул до корней волос Уизли. — Мы отсекли его от фамилии!  
Грейнджер и Поттер посмотрели на него с искренним изумлением. Наверное, у Уизли не так часто вылезало это чистокровное «мы», да и упоминание отсечения от семейного древа было весьма специфично.  
— Конечно, не то же самое. Мой отец — лучший колдомедик-малефицист этой страны, сохранивший половине дамблдоровской клики здоровье и конечности, несмотря на принципиальную разницу во взглядах на жизнь, а милейший Цезарус Уизли в войну с Грин-де-вальдом…  
— Паркинсон, — мягко оборвал его Уоррингтон, видя, что Уизли вот-вот сорвется и схватится за палочку, а Паркинсон тем временем занят исцелением, и отбивать проклятия придется Кассиусу. Да и Поттер расстроится… — Не отвлекайся, у тебя рука влево пошла на третьем пассе, — Реймонд намек понял — хотя, конечно, Уоррингтон представления не имел, куда там должна идти рука — и резко замолчал.   
В конце концов, он не стремился рассказать друзьям Уизли о славных деяниях его предка, он стремился задеть лично Рональда, а это ему уже удалось. Да, чистокровному даже формации Уизли можно сделать очень больно, вовремя надавив на темный момент семейной истории. Рыжий стыдился своего пращура и, будем честны, стыдился заслуженно.   
— А что там? — тихо-тихо, чтобы не отвлекать Паркинсона, спросил Поттер то ли у Уоррингтона, то ли у Уизли. Рональд отвернулся и промолчал, так что отвечать пришлось Кассиусу:   
— Такое не обсуждают при большом стечении народа, малыш. Сам потом спросишь у своего Ронни. И не обижайся, если он не захочет отвечать, ладно?  
— Ладно, — согласился Поттер и с любопытством глянул на Паркинсона, доплетающего чары. Те легли на руки лохматой грязнокровки паутинчатым белым сиянием, отражающимся в зрачках Реймонда. Быстро проверив правильность плетения, Паркинсон сдернул эту паутину одним движением палочки. Грейнджер громко ойкнула и прижала руки к груди, но буквально через секунду успокоилась и вытянула их перед собой — на коже остались розовые округлые следы, но ожогов уже не было. Паркинсон бесцеремонно взял ее ладони в свои, повертел, заставляя сгибать и разгибать пальцы, провел ногтями по тыльной стороне кистей.   
— Да, практики мне не достает, — с досадой признал он, разминая кожу на чужих руках и рассматривая розовые следы. Уоррингтон знал, что при идеальном исполнении не осталось бы и их. — Еще вечером помажьте мазью, мисс Грейнджер, или в настойке растопырника, что ли, вымочите, чтобы следы окончательно сошли.   
— Спасибо, — неуверенно пробормотала гриффиндорка, чуть розовея щеками, но не пытаясь отобрать свои руки у Паркинсона. Уизли тихо, но гневно фыркнул. — А зачем тебе эти чары, если они такие сложные и специфические?   
— Интереса ради, — небрежно ответил Паркинсон, отпустив руки Грейнджер и продолжив неспешное шествие к Хогсмиту.   
Это, конечно, было не совсем правдой — Реймонд редко что-то делал без практической пользы. Заучивая сложные колдомедицинские чары, он пытался разбить свою привычку работать через зелья. У целителя отнюдь не всегда есть возможность постоять у котла, и, как бы он ни готовился, может сложиться вероятность, когда нужных зелий нет под рукой, а потому нельзя зацикливаться на одной области ни в коем случае.   
— А ты не можешь научить Гермиону? — Поттер по-прежнему улыбался Паркинсону несколько натянуто, но не спросить не мог. Его подруге явно не терпелось узнать о чарах, и малыш Гарри просто решил побыть джентльменом. — Понимаешь, ей начали присылать всякое после той статьи… ну, в "Пророке"... Мы стараемся просто не вскрывать конверты, но их же могут и зачаровать.   
— А, вам еще не приходило писем, которые ядом плюются, — усмехнулся Паркинсон, покосившись на Уоррингтона. — Везунчики. После объявления чемпионов где-то недели две всему нашему столу было очень весело. Сразу было видно, как магическая Британия любит и ценит своего чемпиона — кое-кто даже на свернутые оружейные проклятия раскошелился… Тут не колдомедицина нужна. Диагностические чары в библиотеке найдите и привыкайте накрывать корреспонденцию щитом. Ну, и заведите себе ручного малефика, что ли.  
— Гринграсс вряд ли захочет перевестись на Гриффиндор, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Но я могу ему предложить, раз такое дело.  
— Вот даже не шути так, Гарри, — поежился Уизли. Ему явно хотелось расстаться со слизеринцами поскорее, но уже два его друга оказались втянуты в диалог и сбежать не было никакой возможности.   
— Да Паркинсон не о Гринграссе. Он, конечно, из самой известной семьи малефиков в Британии, но не единственной же, — Уоррингтон, в отличие от Уизли, был даже не против посмотреть, как малыш Гарри предложит Лазарю переехать под красные знамена. Поттер иногда в коридорах даже пытался с ним общаться. Лазарь на контакт не шел, но сам факт Уоррингтона забавлял — Поттер мало того, что удивительно не воспринимал полной неадекватности Гринграсса, так еще и совершенно не понимал его опасности. Явно считал, что когда говорят «Гринграсс психопатичный кровожадный уебок» — это гипербола такая.   
— У нас на факультете есть малефики? — удивилась Грейнджер.   
— Шафик с седьмого курса и Вейн со второго, — Уоррингтон помнил их хотя бы потому, что Лазарь где-то раз в полгода пытался убить конкурентов. — Или Данбар попросите, нелюдь же, она проклятия точно учует.   
— Называть ее нелюдью — нехорошо, — машинально заметила девочка.   
— Ну, прости за неакадемичный термин. Тварь из-под Холмов, — легко исправился Уоррингтон.   
— Уоррингтон! — возмутилась Грейнджер со всем своим либерализмом, а Паркинсон с наслаждением расхохотался.   
— Не представляю, как она может с тобой встречаться, — пробурчал Уизли, хотя вот уж он-то знал, что ничего такого в том, чтобы называть Данбар «тварью» и «нелюдью» нет. — Ты ж скотина.   
— Какая эволюция от «тролля», — еще громче засмеялся Реймонд. — Уоррингтон, гриффиндорцы тебя повысили! Еще немного — и дорастешь, скажем, до «сволочи», а это уже почти уважение.   
— Ну, для тебя-то я навсегда останусь троллем, — улыбнулся ему Уоррингтон.   
— Конечно, я же не настолько мягкий и либеральный, как гриффиндорцы.  
— Чары, малефики, Данбар, — пробурчал недовольный Уизли. — Лучше бы твоя сестра поменьше гадостей про Гермиону говорила.   
— Конечно. Моя же сестра — единственная девочка в школе, которую Грейнджер может чем-то не устраивать. Панси может говорить что угодно, это никак не влияет на то, напишет Скитер очередную статью или нет, — сладко улыбнулся Паркинсон.   
Уоррингтон понял, что вот именно с Уизли Реймонд рано или поздно дойдет до дуэли — просто потому, что Рональд за десять минут успел потыкать в две из трех наиболее нервирующих Рея тем. Одно хорошо, что гриффиндорец не упомянул какого-нибудь из тех милых прозвищ, какие на его факультете дают Панси. Реймонд мыслил здраво практически во всем, но не когда дело касалось его сестры — тут довести его до бешенства могло любое неосторожное высказывание за пределами «мисс Паркинсон — святая».   
Видимо, Уизли готов был высказать как раз что-то подобное, но Кассиус успел раньше:  
— Так, пора прощаться, мои маленькие гриффиндорские друзья. Нам налево, вас в «Кабанью голову» я не зову, вы слишком святые для этого места.   
— Ага, и будем мешать вашему свиданию, — Уизли был ядовит, ну, насколько может быть ядовит мальчик, шутящий шутки, которые ни Рея, ни Кассиуса никогда не смущали и не расстраивали. Впрочем, Рональд истекал ядом скорее для своих друзей. Грейнджер не оценила, а Поттер улыбнулся — только вот не так, как хотелось бы Уизли, а очень мило и сердечно.   
— Уоррингтон, а когда ты будешь свободен? — спросил он, когда его друзья уже ускакали по правой тропинке, ведущий в какое-то нихуя за Хогсмитом.   
— О, Мерлин… От Паркинсона я не буду свободен никогда, — Реймонд хмыкнул и ткнул его локтем. — Тебе для чего, Поттер?  
— А я поговорить хотел, — бесхитростно ответил Поттер. — С тобой здорово говорится. Ну, там спросить кое-что…  
— Книги. Прочитай все в книгах, — почти попросил его Кассиус, поглядывая на веселящегося Рея.   
— Нет, это не то, — с настойчивым видом поправил очки Поттер. То ли он был еще нахальнее, чем говорил бедный страдающий от гриффиндорской наглости Северус, то ли в принципе не понимал намеков, то ли Уоррингтон был ему слишком интересен, чтобы вот так просто сдаться.   
— Он сам не знает, Поттер, — весело сказал Паркинсон. — Снейп его последнее время полюбил, как родного — каждый вечер жаждет пообщаться.   
— Это его ингредиенты жаждут. Кто бы знал, как мне надоело их резать, — вздохнул Кассиус. — Уже готов униженно умолять, чтобы он отдал меня в аренду Филчу… или МакГонагалл. Ладно, Поттер, если ты уж так серьезно настроен — передам тебе через Данбар записку, если она будет не против. Или в коридоре поймаю… Все, иди, а то твоих друзей уже и след простыл.   
— Ага, — довольно кивнул Поттер. — Спасибо за Гермиону, Паркинсон. Удачи вам, что бы вы там ни злоумышляли.   
И убежал догонять друзей.   
— У меня чувство, что с ним общается Флетчер, — задумчиво сказал Паркинсон, глядя ему вслед. — Нечасто, но достаточно, чтобы Поттер нахватался от него всякого. «Злоумышляем» мы, м-да.   
— Общается. Поттер ему какие-то там ставки делал… по-моему, просто чтобы отвязаться, но потом втянулся. Ну, ты знаешь, как Флетч умеет втягивать в это дело, — на дороге к «Кабаньей голове» была наледь, и Уоррингтон машинально подал Паркинсону руку, на которую тот оперся после секундного колебания. Это была привычка, не относящаяся к Рею, который всегда был ловким — Кассиус привык подавать руку Лазарю.   
— Как думаешь, зачем им столько еды? — Паркинсон говорил таким тоном, будто прекрасно знал ответ на свой вопрос. Уоррингтон вдруг догадался об еще одной причине, по которой тот так настойчиво хотел полапать Грейнджер за ручки и танцевал до этого с ней на балу — ему нужно было постоять с ней лицом к лицу, держа довольно длительный контакт глазами. Видимо, что-то такое Реймонд прочитал, что делало его теперь таким веселым и задумчивым, но делиться пока не хотел. Менталистом он был неплохим, куда лучше Кассиуса, и поверхностные образы мог схватить и без заклинания.   
— Пикник, оргия, собрание тайного ордена, подкармливают бездомных собак? — предположил Уоррингтон.   
— Ага, собак, — вдруг рассмеялся Паркинсон, но причин своего веселья пояснять не стал.   
«Кабанья голова» была настолько очевидным местом для подозрительных встреч, что это давно стало почти анекдотом в школьной среде. Хотя бы потому, что некоторые до сих пор считали, будто тут действительно можно проводить тайные встречи и ни у кого не возникнет к тебе никаких вопросов. О, эта дивная убежденность, что самые страшные вопросы — это заданные вслух.   
Обычно студенты, шалея от собственной смелости, пытались стребовать со старины Аберфорта огневиски до совершеннолетия и наслаждались атмосферой «неблагонадежного» заведения. Здесь собирались молодые прыщавые чернокнижники и сопливые нео-волдемортианцы, планирующие свержение школьного руководства студиозы, трагичные готические девы и джентльмены, уставшие от лживого мира и вкушающие правду жизни из засиженных мухами стаканов с паленым огневиски, юные авроры, надеющиеся вскрыть антиправительственный заговор в самом «преступном» заведении Хогсмита, пока их отпустили на обед со смены. Впрочем, бывали здесь и гоблины-ренегаты, которых в приличные заведения просто не пускали, мелкие мошенники и дядя Флетчера, считающий, что членство в Ордене Феникса как-то ограждает его от преследования отделом экономических преступлений.   
Уоррингтон забрел сюда еще в первое свое посещение Хогсмита. Не так-то много было заведений, где стали бы терпеть Лазаря, от взгляда которого портилось не только настроение, но и продукты, а в особо плохих случаях — здоровье. А в репутации «Кабаньей головы» все же была капля правды — Аберфорту действительно было плевать, кто его посетители.   
Примерно из тех же соображений, а не из-за какой-то там надежды на конспирацию, и старший Гринграсс предпочитал «Кабанью голову».   
Уоррингтон с Паркинсоном спокойно прошли через весь зал, оценили смешанную компанию третьекурсников со Слизерина и Когтеврана, планирующих диверсию против Грюма, и приземлились за самый дальний столик, где их уже ожидал под некоей хитрой модификацией Квиетуса какой-то из двуединых крестных Реймонда. В редкие встречи Кассиус различал Артемиса и Алексиса Гринграссов в основном по реакции Лазаря — к отцу тот относился, как к мебели, дядюшку же мог по-родственному проклясть или даже попытаться пообщаться на языке паралитических дерганий руками, мерзких рож и нечленораздельного шипения. Реймонд говорил, что дядю Лазарь определенно любит больше. Вероятно, переносил свое отношение — все же, несмотря на то, что в миру его крестным был живой Артемис, на деле больше внимания Рею уделял дружный с его отцом и официально мертвый с пятьдесят второго Алексис.   
Сегодня Лазаря с ними не было, и ни Кассиус, ни даже Реймонд не могли с ходу угадать, кто перед ними. Высокий и худой, как все Гринграссы, в черном свитере и брюках, что лишь подчеркивало неприятную болезненность его телосложения, Гринграсс-старший задумчиво потягивал сливочное пиво, закусывая его какой-то даже на вид грозящей диабетом сладостью. Половина лица его выглядела так, будто малефика сунули мордой в гриль, блеклые волосы с этой стороны головы обгорели до самого затылка — видимо, неотложные дела, помешавшие ему сразу заняться подозрительным происшествием с Краучем, закончились совсем недавно.   
Его мантия того странного кроя, что предпочитали нейтралы — ровно между маггловским плащом и традиционным нарядом волшебника — была небрежно переброшена через спинку стула, на столе лежали блокирующие перчатки и круглые очки — сегодня с желтыми стеклами. Кассиус слабо представлял, о чем говорит цвет линз, нейтрализующих дурной глаз, но обычно те были черными. Когда Реймонд церемонно поприветствовал его, Гринграсс-старший надел очки и уже сквозь них посмотрел на слизеринцев.   
— Выглядишь погано, — по-родственному поделился с крестным Реймонд.   
— Поссорился с Медеем. Яхве бы побрал его щепетильность, — с тихой ненавистью ко всему сущему проскрипел Гринграсс, впиваясь зубами в шоколадную лягушку. Это был второй способ определить, какой из двуединых Гринграссов почтил их визитом.   
Глядя на него, Кассиус неизменно видел Лазаря — они были похожи, как будто их делали копировальным заклинанием. Те же черты лица и движения, та же мимика, разве что Гринграсс-старший был куда адекватнее и разговорчивее.   
— Подлечить? — предложил Реймонд, алчно разглядывая рельефный ожог.   
— Нет, так мы быстрее помиримся, — после секундного раздумья отказался Алексис.   
— Вы как дети, — тепло усмехнулся Паркинсон, исподтишка набрасывая на крестного обезболивающее. Тот, конечно, заметил, но возражать не стал.   
— Не завидуй, крестничек, — криво оскалился Гринграсс. — После шестидесяти и ты сможешь позволить себе побыть ребенком.   
Ну да, ну да. Это для магглов шестьдесят были временем, когда уже потихоньку осваиваешься с бытием на пенсии, нянчишь подошедших внуков и учишься выращивать маргаритки. Для мага же, пережившего свои первые полсотни лет, это была почти вторая молодость. Даже в чем-то приятнее — тело еще крепко и не просит снисхождения, есть знания, авторитет и сила, но совершенно нет необходимости кому-то что-то доказывать. Доказал уже.   
— По-моему, вы себе в этом не отказывали и раньше, — поддел Паркинсон.   
Кассиус не знал, каким Алексис Гринграсс был раньше, но сейчас он был инфантильным, по-подростковому нахальным и смертельно опасным. Последнее качество заставляло всех вежливо игнорировать первые два.   
— Я особенный. Медей еще более особенный, — видимо, несмотря на изуродованную рожу и очевидную заебанность жизнью и работой, настроение у Гринграсса-старшего в целом было благодушное. — Ну-с, к делу. Что ты мне принес?   
— Кассиус — это «кто», — мягко поправил его Реймонд.   
— То-то я смотрю, оно живое и моргает. Как непривычно-то, Молох дери, — Алексис перегнулся через стол и крепко ухватил Кассиуса за подбородок, до боли впившись ногтями в щеки. Уоррингтон молчал и не пытался возмущаться — Гринграсс примерно так вел себя на протяжении всего их скудного знакомства. Он, в общем-то, не пытался оскорбить, просто для невыразимого дядюшки Лазаря мнения и желания большинства окружающих его людей не существовали в принципе. — Ну, Хастура мне в зятья, Легилименс!   
Вот чего Кассиус не любил, это когда ему в мозг вламывались без предупреждения. Алексис же никогда в толк не мог взять, зачем кого-то предупреждать о своих намерениях — социальная сфера у него была прохерена немногим меньше, чем у Лазаря. Даже зная об этой его мерзкой привычке, Уоррингтон не успел открыться до конца, чтобы дело пошло легче, и Гринграсс просто проломил его окклюментный щит, сделав больно и себе, и Кассиусу. Не то чтобы малефика боль волновала. Он с размаху влетел в воспоминания о дне второго тура, бесцеремонно разворошил их на составляющие, попробовал на зуб все, что ему было интересно, и так же резко, рывком выдернулся из разума Касси. Ощущение было такое, будто вырвали коренной зуб. Или глаз.   
Отпущенный, Кассиус потерял равновесие и чуть не врезался лбом в столешницу, но его уже подхватил Паркинсон. Уоррингтон дрожащей рукой утер пошедшую из носа кровь, и попытался отдышаться. Алексис сканировал его всего трижды, но каждый раз был, как первый. Одна радость — Паркинсон сразу взялся лечить несчастную голову Касси. Впрочем, он знал, что его ждет, и воспринимал это, как необходимое зло.   
Пока Кассиус приводил разодранные в клочья щиты в порядок, Гринграсс-старший успел просканировать его по меньшей мере десятком заклинаний, оставивших под кожей неприятное жжение и зуд.   
— …заклятие простое, как видишь, вопрос в подходе — очень художественно, можно сказать, извращенно, — услышал Кассиус размеренный хриплый голос Гринграсса-старшего, когда немного подсобрал мозги в кучу. — Это как с Кубком этим клятым. Арти и Билли неделю искали, что с ним не так, до ритуалов с человеческими жертвоприношениями дошли в своих измышлениях, а оказалось все проще некуда — кому-то пришло в голову приложить его Конфундусом.   
— Это же заклинание для людей, — изумленно откликнулся Реймонд.   
— Моргот, область действия заклинаний ограничена… скажем так, тем, способен ли заклинатель представить себе, что заклинание подействует в данной ситуации. Да, у чар есть спецификация, и Конфундус делает только одно — путает сознание. Но! Если ты достаточно ебанут, чтобы уложить в голове наличие сознания у артефакта — все получится. Вот, скажем, заклинанием для отбивания мяса можно отбить человеку все почки — или все тело, Алохоморой вскрыть кому-то грудную клетку, а с помощью Левиосы устроить инфаркт, — примеры у него были все какие-то кровожадные, ну да у малефика мозги так работают. — Нужна фантазия, только и всего. Это может любой когтевранец, — Алексис усмехнулся со сдержанной гордостью за родной факультет. Потом он заговорил быстро, резко, так, что слова практически сливались — быструю аналитику когтевранцев вообще сложно слушать: — Ну да это просто забавный теоретический момент. Что до почерка, то видел я уже это в войну. Именно вот эти ебланские заигрывания с эмоциями и, знаешь, инверсия на втором... а, да ты не видишь схемы заклинания, но просто поверь мне — очень характерная манера строить. Трэверс, Руквуд, Розье, Крауч. Но, сука, младший! Яхве, либо кто-то без меня таскает людей из могилы и Азкабана — а я не люблю, когда так делают без меня! — либо в сладкую компанию Томми саму идею Крауч и притащил, из дома. Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, Крауч от эмпатической менталистики далек, как я от кресла Министра магии. Вообще не их семейная тема, этим Розье славны, но Розье в могиле, мда… К слову, сходить, что ли, к нему на могилу. Ну, а вдруг. Вот не люблю я, когда при задержании от человека остается только кожа и стаканчик крови, подозрительно это. Надо бы тот стаканчик еще раз проверить, а то ходит у меня где-нибудь неучтенный живой Розье… снова… и за каким-то драккловым хуем проклинает подростков, но смерть вообще плохо отражается на когнитивных способностях. Что еще? А, да. Я отсмотрел — как и по Омуту, складывается все так, будто к тебе отношения это все не имело. Крауча я, конечно, тряхну, в Азкабан загляну, уточню, все ли на месте и не было ли отлучек и отгулов, но история мутная какая-то.   
У Алексиса Гринграсса, как Кассиус заметил еще по прошлым с ним встречам, была очаровательная манера говорить о всем мире так, будто он принадлежал ему и вертелся исключительно благодаря его пинкам. Ну, или как минимум, так, будто он уже захватил Британию и делает в ней все, что хочет, и немного больше. Алексис, конечно, умозрительно понимал, что ни мир, ни Британия ему не принадлежат, но это ничуть не мешало ему рассматривать все с позиции «мое — это мое, и твое — это тоже мое». Бюрократические препоны, политика, ведомственная грызня, личная неприязнь и аполитичность Отдела Тайн, все, что могло бы помешать «тряхнуть Крауча и заглянуть в Азкабан», для него были чем-то, не стоящим внимания.   
Не то чтобы Кассиус не восхищался людьми, видящими цель и не видящими препятствий. Но иногда его удивляло, как Алексис до сих пор не влетел в препятствие, которое оказалось бы крепче его лба. Видимо, у его самоуверенности все же были пределы и в совсем уж проигрышные мероприятия он не лез.   
— Ну да ладно, меня в озеро запихнуть, но проклинать Кассиуса у Крауча резона нет. Он, конечно, Пожирателей ненавидит, но это же вопрос престижа Британии, — размышлял тем временем Реймонд.   
— Или он двинулся по фазе, — задумчиво заключил Алексис. — Качественное, по всем правилам безумие — залог бессмысленных и бессистемных с точки зрения здорового действий. Но это слишком просто, мне так не нравится.   
Он снял очки, закрыв глаза и раздраженно потрогав пальцами обгоревшую щеку, потер переносицу, обкусал с губ корочку так, что из трещинок выступила кровь.   
— Тут еще дело вот в чем, Рейми… Крауч был слишком далеко, на трибуне, да еще и на виду. Я его отследил с нескольких ракурсов, он не отлучался, — старший Гринграсс снова потер щеку, поморщился. — Когда мне так сильно суют в лицо человека, которого я хочу убить, невольно закрадывается подозрение, что как раз сейчас-то убивать его не за что. А мне его суют — мимо твоих проблем я бы не прошел, даже если бы небо рухнуло на землю и сам Вельезевул попросил у меня закурить. Так что Крауч, конечно, подозрителен, и его я постараюсь отстранить от дел, пока все не прояснится… но еще подозрительнее труп Розье — точнее, отсутствие трупа. Еще и время такое было, не до тщательной проверки, умер и умер. Вечно у меня всплывают трупы с семидесятых и восьмидесятых, ну просто некромантский шабаш какой-то, цирк «Зловещие Мертвецы». Вот, скажем, шел мерзкий и тихий восемьдесят шестой, и всплыл Розье. Другой Розье, Эйдан Розье, и, что неприятно, сразу по моему ведомству всплыл — хотя, казалось бы, чистокровный, уж он-то должен знать, что демонология — это дрянь. Не трогай руками, не трогай, сказано же, откусит руку по самую голову, и не только тебе, а всем в радиусе двадцати миль, идиот проклятый…  
— Только вот его цели еще более мутные, раз уж тебе безумие не нравится, — Реймонд явно почувствовал, что его крестный сейчас обрушится в воспоминания о былых неприятных деньках, и решил его притормозить.   
Алексис резко замолчал, конвульсивно дернув лицом несколько раз и повращал глазными яблоками под веками. У него не было полновесных психических отклонений, как у Лазаря, но и нормален он не был, что становилось заметно очень быстро. Старший Гринграсс мог быть сколько угодно когтевранцем и прекрасным аналитиком, только вот слушать его поток сознания было совсем непросто, особенно когда его сносило в сторону — а это случалось постоянно. Да и бесполезно зачастую — поскакав с мысли на мысль пару часов и запутав собеседника до головной боли, Алексис резко выдавал совершенно непредсказуемый вывод. Реймонд знал об этой черте крестного даже слишком хорошо и предпочел два часа не тратить.   
— Дамблдор, — пробормотал до сих пор молчавший Кассиус. Алексис опустил очки на место и открыл глаза, посмотрев на него, как на заговоривший торшер. — Насколько я знаю, мертвые школьники заканчиваются снятием с директорского поста. Ну, понимаете… я знаю, что я в озеро пойти не должен был. Но и вы поймите — Розье ходил под рукой моего отца с самого принятия метки. Если вопрос не в престиже Британии и не в репутации чистокровных, а именно в том, чтобы я туда не пошел? А от Кальмара из оставшихся нормально отбиться мог только Крам. Заложников, может, защитили бы русалки, но Делакур и Поттер — они бы не справились. И вряд ли кто-нибудь успел бы помочь. Озеро, ретранслирующее заклинание дает запаздывание минут в пять.   
— И репутации директора пришел бы конец, — закончил Алексис. — Слабо, дыряво, но тоже версия.   
— Не так уж и слабо, — мягко возразил ему Паркинсон и покровительственно потрепал Кассиуса по плечу. — Он просто не знает всех обстоятельств.   
Кассиус не стал уточнять, чего он не знает — Реймонд сам расскажет, если в том будет нужда.  
— Так, все, — Алексис хлопнул в ладоши, потянулся и начал надевать перчатки. — Материал я свой получил, тебе, Рейми, все сказал, что должен был сказать. А, нет, не все. Рейми, крестничек, я тебя люблю, ты ж моя прелесть, береги себя, иначе Медди расстроится, я расстроюсь. Вот, теперь я все сказал… что я еще забыл? Что-то я забыл, — он подергал перчатки, расправляя их на руках, и снова покусал корочку на губах. — Уоррингтон, да, я же давно должен был с тобой поговорить. Уоррингтон, после седьмого курса идешь в Отдел Тайн.   
— Умные люди посоветовали мне отказаться, так что не иду, — сдержанно ответил Кассиус, не услышав в голосе Алексиса и тени вопроса. Уже застёгивающий мантию Гринграсс-старший посмотрел на него, будто Касси был цыпленком, заявившим «я к вам на жаркое не пойду». И примерно с тем же уважением к мнению Уоррингтона.   
— Я что, задал тебе вопрос? — спокойно уточнил Алексис, сдвигая очки на кончик носа и глядя поверх них. — Ты меня не расслышал. Я не задавал вопроса. Это было даже не утверждение для обсуждения — это свершившийся факт. Все. Я, ты, мой дивный племянничек, лето девяносто шестого. До встречи.   
И аппарировал с места.  
— Знаешь, иногда я жалею, что Лазарь не похож в общении на отца или на дядю, — поделился с Паркинсоном Кассиус, которого при всем его пофигизме Алексис этой парой фраз довел до тихого бешенства. — А потом они делают вот так, и я начинаю очень, очень любить Лазаря.


	14. Подснежники

Четвертого апреля Паркинсону исполнилось семнадцать, что было отмечено едва ли не с большим размахом, чем победа Уоррингтона в первом туре. Реймонд был из Священных двадцати восьми и являлся наследником рода, а потому его совершеннолетие оценивалось как нехилое такое событие — о нем даже утренний "Пророк" известил в разделе светской хроники. Родись Паркинсон в каникулы — собрали бы прием. Наверное, еще соберут запоздалый, летом. Как и положено в семьях именитых политических деятелей, с большой помпой и приглашениями всем-всем мало-мальски значимым лицам — может, даже Министр заглянет или помощника с поздравлением пришлет.  
Но и так в гостиную вечером набилось столько народа, что Фоули и Сангре пришлось расширять пространство. Обычно-то на слизеринские посиделки сверх самих слизеринцев наведывалось несколько когтевранцев да пара-тройка хаффлпаффцев, сейчас же пятые-седьмые курсы оных пришли едва ли не полным составом. Да чего уж там, даже несколько гриффиндорцев забежало на огонек с веточками папоротника, которыми и без них уже завалили всю гостиную — как-то разом все решили, что притащить гербовый символ Паркинсонов будет весьма стильно. Везде, везде, куда ни глянь — папоротник и подснежники.   
Сразу после занятий заглянул чуждый всякому веселью и празднованию Снейп, с некоторым трудом выдавший короткую, полную ненависти к миру речь, общий смысл которой сводился не столько к поздравлениям с совершеннолетием «очередного лорда Паркинсона», сколько к «вы стали на год ближе к смерти, все тлен, тлен и распад, веселитесь, глупцы, пока можете, но помните о смерти». Паркинсон выслушал все это с серьезным лицом, а когда декан, красиво взмахнув мантией, удалился, сообщил, что это было лучшее поздравление за день. Даже если учитывать Гринграсса, разбудившего Рея в пять утра и с гордым видом сунувшего ему свежее сердце, которое билось, несмотря на отсутствие прочего организма.   
Традиционно на семнадцатилетние дарили три вещи, которые, помимо палочки, должны быть у каждого уважающего себя мага: часы, очки и нож. Часы, естественно, от семьи — их еще утром принесла Реймонду сова. Не только и не столько хронометр и инструмент, сколько напоминание. Хотя и инструмент тоже, если уметь им пользоваться — часы по большей части показывали отнюдь не время по Гринвичу. Артефакт настолько старый и настолько прочно привязанный к роду, что у стороннего человека даже от прикосновения к нему немели руки и начинала кружиться голова. Паркинсон же, кажется, наоборот получал удовольствие, гладя круглую крышку с гербом. Он с мечтательным видом накручивал на пальцы цепочку, с затаенной нежностью наблюдал за стрелками и вообще всем своим видом показывал «ох, детка, сколько я с тобой сделаю, когда мы останемся наедине». В обед он вытряс из Уоррингтона крови и скормил этой прелести, после чего показал проступившее на внутренней части крышки «К.Т.У. Хогвартс. В безопасности».   
— И сколько народа они могут запомнить? — спросил Кассиус, удивленный уже тем, что какой-то умелец таки умудрился вогнать в карманные часы функционал настенных «ясновидцев», ограниченно показывающих состояние человека. Все же разница в размерах значительная, да и стационарность…Нет, Уоррингтон не представлял, сколько сил и времени нужно убить на тончайшие расчеты чар.   
У Уоррингтона часы были куда как проще — наручные, швейцарские, перебранные и зачарованные по деталям дедом, строго функциональные, но очень надежные и точные.  
— Двенадцать, — довольно сказал Паркинсон. — Семья, понятно дело, по умолчанию, остальных выберу сам. Вот бы кровь Дамблдора достать.   
— Ну вот зачем тебе кровь Дамблдора? — улыбнулся Кассиус.   
— Следить за ним, конечно, — Паркинсон ласково потискал часы. Те, кажется, ответили на это сугубо положительно, потеснее обвив его пальцы цепочкой. — Даже ограниченно — полезное дело, — Кассиус только задумчиво кивнул, понадеявшись, что Реймонд ограничится амбициозными планами, а не пойдет их реализовывать.   
На очки с зачарованными стеклами потратился весь факультет, все же работа приличного мастера стоила немногим меньше метлы: слишком тонкие чары, которые, к тому же, не должны вступать в конфликт ни с какими другими, читая их, но не впитывая. С непривычки Паркинсон влет заработал себе головную боль, только посмотрев на Гринграсса и увидев, какая же лютая хтонь он в магическом плане. Постоянно носить зачарованные стекла — то еще удовольствие, даже Дамблдор предпочитает половинки, вечно сдвинутые на кончик носа.   
Кассиус свои очки не надевал с самого дня рождения, хоть они и были в разы дешевле и проще Реймондовых. Гринграсс и вовсе вышвырнул свои — не столько дающие видеть магию, сколько блокирующие дурной глаз — в окно прямо среди урока, нечленораздельно крича от боли и ненависти. Его не остановило то, что стекло в классе было зачаровано на неразбиваемость. Правда, его очки были ему под стать — через неделю круглые цветные стекла вновь материализовались на тумбочке, и с тех пор Гринграсс вел с ними бесконечную войну. Он жег их в камине и Адском Пламени, ломал и крошил всем, что под руку подвернется — от библиотечных книг до котлов Снейпа, вышвыривал в озеро, плавил в кислоте, а они возвращались снова и снова, зловеще поблескивая и выжидая, когда Лазарь сдастся.   
Флетчер сказал, что в этой борьбе ставки восемь к одному. В пользу очков.   
Что же до третьего инструмента — ножа — то его всегда дарили друзья. Бёрк и Флетчер нашли хорошего кузнеца-мага сомнительной человечности, Уоррингтон на всякий случай написал паре старых знакомых отца, проверяя благонадежность. Над формой, как ни странно, почти не спорили, сразу сошлись на том, что Паркинсону нужно что-то достаточно компактное, чтобы легко было спрятать под одеждой, в рукав ли, за голенище ли, простое, обоюдоострое. Не для боя вещь, для вскрытия ран с проклятиями, нарезания особо капризных ингредиентов и нанесения рун. В отличие от родового оружия, личный ритуальный инструмент должен был быть абсолютно чистым, принадлежащим Реймонду и только Реймонду. К нему даже не прикасался никто до Паркинсона — плавили и ковали нож чистыми чарами. У этого тоже был ритуальный смысл: первому взять в руки, первый раз дать попробовать свою кровь, впервые использовать по назначению.   
Футляр вручили уже вечером в гостиной, едва ли не в разгар всеобщего веселья. Веселье сразу сконцентрировалось на и так-то пребывающем в центре внимания Реймонде, который быстро вытащил клинок из ножен и теперь раздумчиво водил им плашмя по ладони. Дождавшись, когда интерес достигнет апогея, Паркинсон резанул по руке так, что в ране показались кости. Набежавшие в честь великого события Уизли даже как-то позеленели от такого зрелища. Паркинсон был тот еще позер — достаточно было палец порезать, как и делали все нормальные люди. Он же залил нож кровью целиком, и только потом достал палочку, закрыл рану и прошелся Эванеско по изгаженным столу, ковру и мантии. Но собравшихся интересовало не это, а последняя часть присвоения — использование по назначению.   
Штука специфичная. Среди особо ярых чистокровных считалось особым шиком наведаться в Запретный лес да прибить там что-нибудь, соответствующее самооценке именинника. С Лестрейнджем в прошлом году вышел чистый ад, когда он устроил маленькую загонную охоту на оборотня. К концу года стало понятно, что так напрягло преподавателей, несмотря на то, что оборотня тот не поймал и ограничился гиппогрифом. Что тоже было тем еще фокусом — Лестрейндж принципиально чары не использовал, хоть это и не воспрещалось. Как рыдал Хагрид… Вообще плохой год для гиппогрифов выдался.  
Но Паркинсон мимо, Паркинсон вообще целитель, ему убивать не то чтобы воспрещается, но не обязательно. Но кровь все же предпочтительна. Чужая кровь, которую лично ты дашь ножу.   
Реймонд глянул на Уоррингтона поверх голов собравшихся вокруг праздновавших и улыбнулся. Других приглашающих жестов ему не требовалось. Кассиус с легкостью, какой никто не ожидал от его габаритов, просочился ближе к Паркинсону, а вот за руку его уже взял сам Рей. Цепко, жестко, почти больно. Расстегнул пуговицы на манжетах, закатал рукав.  
— Это все-таки кое-что значит, — тихо, так, что вряд ли услышал кто-то, кроме Уоррингтона, сказал он. Внутреннюю сторону предплечья он разрезал Кассиусу до самого локтя, и тут же развернул нож, ведя им плашмя по ране. Колдовать через клинок было куда как сложнее, чем через палочку, но и Реймонд сейчас был на подъеме — все закрылось быстро и чисто, будто и не было.   
Сильный жест, чего уж там. Кто-то ставит во главу угла кровь противников и первой дает ножу ее, Паркинсон дал кровь друга и клинком же закрыл рану. Реймонд не был бойцом, и враги для него не были предметом первостепенной важности. На первом месте для него были союзники, и он обещал исцелять их, да — но и привязывал к себе кровью.   
* * *  
Вышел на связь невыразимый Гринграсс-старший, мрачно поделившись с крестником в первую очередь тем, как ему не понравилась Аргентина, а во вторую — тем, как Аргентине, а точнее, одному ее гражданину, не понравился он сам.   
Мода умирать и воскресать где-нибудь на другом конце света держалась у магов еще со времен достатутных, но немногие «модники» могли противопоставить что-то своей покинутой родине, если туманный Альбион действительно хотел передать им свой отеческий ледяной поцелуй — чаще всего, в лоб. Хотя в большинстве случаев до этого все же не доходило. Аврорат, ДМП и Тайны шли по следу, как гончие, но лишь в тех случаях, когда на «мертвеце» висело что-то по-настоящему серьезное. Руквуда, попытавшегося ввернуть финт с мнимой смертью и переехать в Албанию, дабы поискать затерявшегося Лорда там, нашли в течение считанных недель.   
А вот Эван Розье, по сути, простой школьник с меткой — ничем, кроме отрезания носа Грюму, он отличиться не успел — таких стараний не стоил. Его кровь прошла положенную проверку, а глубже никто не заглядывал. На воле гуляли Селвин, Яксли, Лестрейнджи и прочие очень неприятные люди, не до того было. Когда же весь этот Ад кое-как был загнан в положенные ему места, о маленьком злобном мальчике с меткой и вовсе никто не вспомнил — в те годы Аврорат, лишившийся трех четвертей состава, вообще был склонен «забывать» дела, если они не кусались за задницу.  
Эван Розье не кусался. Он просто тихо исчез, забившись сначала в непроизносимую дыру на юге Африки, а потом перебравшись в такую далекую от родины Аргентину. Дела его потихоньку налаживались, когда в недобрый час Алексис Гринграсс, человек, любящий очень немногих, но любящий на разрыв, до безумия, перетряс сначала фамильное кладбище Розье, а потом и архивы Аврората, но раздобыл остатки той кожи и той крови, что остались после смерти Пожирателя. И дела Эвана Розье, ныне Ивена Розена, резко пошли очень плохо. Алексис Гринграсс никогда не был аврором, а потому методы его по отношению к воскресшим членам некой террористической ячейки были еще дальше от гуманных, чем принятые в довольно-таки по-средневековому недобром Аврорате.   
— Я бы предпочел, чтобы на чертову Пасху воскресал только ебучий Иешуа, — с ненавистью шипел Алексис, и от его яростного, частого дыхания аж запотевало зачарованное зеркальце. — Яхве, я что, так много прошу? Ненавижу Пасху, ненавижу весну, ненавижу гребанные «подснежники».   
— Знаешь, можно говорить просто: «Ненавижу весь мир», — весело ответил ему тогда Реймонд, безуспешно пытаясь протереть зеркало, которое со стороны его крестного уже начало чернеть и трескаться.   
Обычно Алексис начинал вяло возражать, что не весь мир, и приводить примеры того, что он любит (всегда один и тот же скромный список из четырех пунктов), и это отвлекало его от фонтанирования ненавистью так, как Лазаря отвлекали сладости. Но, видимо, с Медеем он еще не помирился, а потому зеркало брызнуло осколками под его ругательства.   
Новое зачарованное зеркало пришло на следующий день. Естественно, без извинений — а между прочим, порезы от колдовского стекла не лечились чарами, и Реймонд ходил мрачный и с руками в швах.   
К огромному сожалению Алексиса, комбинированный допрос с применением легилименции, Веритасерума, маггловских наркотиков и пыточных проклятий, не порадовал ничем, кроме известия, что да, именно Розье — Эван и его старший брат, Эйдан, которого Алексис уже имел неудовольствие лично знать в виде разнарядки на работе — в свое время научили расположенных к этому Пожирателей специфическому прочтению нескольких заклинаний. В том числе и того самого, что довело Касси до форменного боевого безумия, а должно было — до панической атаки. Да, среди учеников были и другие, но почерк Розье унаследовали лишь Трэверс, Руквуд и Крауч, что сымитировать невозможно. Но ни к чему больше Эван отношения не имел, и настолько хотел, чтобы Гринграсс ему поверил, что дал о том Нерушимый Обет. Он получил метку перед самым концом войны — его привели старшие родичи — и едва-едва успел попасть на обучение в боевую группу Тибера-легата, как все закончилось, и бедному юноше пришлось очень быстро решать, хочет ли он быть патриотом Британии в Азкабане или предпочтет лишиться имени, родины и почти всех финансов, но сохранить свободу.   
Мрачный, мигом обгоревший на жарком аргентинском солнце, вернулся Алексис Гринграсс в Британию и, не успев смыть кровь с рук, отправился брать штурмом Азкабан. Точнее, бюрократическую систему Министерства, что позволяла наведаться к неким заключенным, один из которых, между прочим, в своем время нехило подставил родной отдел Гринграсса. С заключёнными, к сожалению, нельзя было поступить, как с Розье, а допрашивать мягко Алексис никогда не умел, поэтому дело несколько затянулось — и оно затягивалось тем дольше, чем сильнее и так-то эмоционально нестабильный малефик бесился от невозможности побить того же Руквуда лицом о стену.   
Флетчер еще удивился, как он с такими нервами переносит заседания Визенгамота и прочую политику, но сильная магия всегда продавливала психику самым непредсказуемым образом, так что и колокольчики в бороде у Дамблдора, и полную отмороженность Нотта — он вел себя так, что у магглов вызывал бы ассоциации с роботами, — и огненный темперамент Блэков, и пафосную жестокость Темного Лорда, и многое, многое другое воспринимали как должное и даже нередко считали «хорошим признаком». Ну и, кроме того, политикой больше занимался его слизеринский брат и еще более старшее поколение Гринграссов — эту ремарку вставил в свой рассказ Реймонд, когда Бёрк и Флетчер недоверчиво расфыркались. Алексис Гринграсс был силовиком Отдела Тайн, большим докой в делах по всякой неведомой хуйне, будь то прорывы Инферно, сорвавшиеся черномагические ритуалы, ночи живых мертвецов или трехсотлетние боггарты, разросшиеся в канализации маггловского городка и каждые двадцать семь лет пожирающие там детишек с магическими способностями, а вот в политике он предпочитал участвовать только когда другого выбора не оставалось.   
В попытках успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок Алексис рылся в скудных Азкабанских архивах, пока его более социализированный и, что важнее, слизеринский близнец вел длинные обстоятельные беседы с сидельцами. Алексис же с когтевранской скрупулёзностью вычислял, действительно ли Барти Крауч-младший умер. Он был слишком критичным и слишком невыразимцем, чтобы верить в неприступность стен магической тюрьмы. «Невозможный побег — это просто реклама и успокоение общественности. Сбежать можно откуда угодно, я это гарантирую. Блэк просто был первым, с кем дело не удалось замять», — с мрачной уверенностью говорил он Реймонду. Да, взломать азкабанскую защиту снаружи и взять тюрьму штурмом было непростой задачей даже для мага уровня Темного Лорда, да, изнутри действовать тоже было непросто хотя бы в силу того, что дементоры одним своим присутствием практически в ноль гасили порыв к какой-либо активности, но Алексис практически сразу предположил, что простая бюрократия, взятки и подлог документов способны сделать то, на что не способны штурмовые чары. Как раз к этому моменту его близнец твердо смог сказать, что Руквуд и Треверс Азкабан не покидали, и договорился с последним, получив воспоминания о смерти младшенького Крауча, что утвердило двуединых Гринграссов в их смутных подозрениях.   
«Яхве, кто следующий? Что, ебучий Томми подснежником проклюнется из-под снега этой, Молох ее задери, чудесной весной?» — прокомментировал ситуацию Алексис. Единственное, что его радовало — в случае подтверждения его подозрений старшего Крауча можно было бы ввергнуть в полное ведомственное ничтожество, а то и отправить в Азкабан.   
Но тут дело резко застопорилось. Трижды перерытые архивы вещдоков Аврората не обнаружили в себе образцов биоматериала Крауча-младшего — это добавило в копилку нехороших подозрений. Кровь Крауча-старшего, как руководителя отдела Министерства и бывшего главы ДМП, была недоступна без решения Визенгамота. Ко всему прочему, Алексис с размаху влетел в созданную им же самим проблему — недоступен был и Крауч-старший, «отсутствующий по причине проблем со здоровьем» и запершийся в огражденном чарами особняке. Ломать их — создавать лишний шум и скандал, не говоря уж о том, что версия с живым младшеньким Барти могла оказаться пустышкой.   
Поисковые чары, не подкрепленные кровью или плотью, давали неопределенный результат, который Гринграсс охарактеризовал как «то ли жив, то ли мертв, но точно на острове». Тупик решимости малефика не убавил, и, судя по всему, чтобы пойти до победного, он собирался выросшую стену пробить лбом.   
У Гринграсса были все причины быть настойчивым, как адская гончая, в своих поисках виновных в событиях второго тура. Он вряд ли уделил бы столько внимания проклятию на Уоррингтоне, все же все обошлось без последствий, но в деле был замешан Паркинсон, а один намек на то, что в деле замешан Паркинсон, делал двуединого крестного Реймонда очень параноидальным.   
Кассиус не знал, от чего в начале семидесятых умерли близнецы Арей и Феано Паркинсоны вместе с их матерью, но подозревал, что и в то время их смерть была просто способом выражения народной «любви» к личному колдомедику Темного Лорда. Убийство же Сиринкс, юной надежды волшебной вирусологии, в восемьдесят четвертом вызвало такой резонанс в газетах, что даже будучи ребенком Уоррингтон его запомнил — маггловская взрывчатка не могла не напугать консервативную часть магической общественности. Об этом было много разговоров у Кассиуса дома с рефреном «и все же мы были правы, Темный Лорд был прав — они опаснее, чем думают дурни из Визенгамота». Порождение проигранной войны, магглорожденные террористы, полные идей праведного мщения, в те годы собрали славную жатву. Их вычистили в ноль только к концу восьмидесятых — и, вот ирония, лидеры отправились в Азкабан ровно на тот же уровень, что и их «идейные противники». Но это не уберегло Махаона Паркинсона, Гарольда Фоули, Джозефину Флинт и Амелию Кэрроу от сумасшедшей смертницы с рогом взрывопотама, уверенной, что именно отец Паркинсона повинен в смерти ее детей от проклятия — он просто не смог их спасти, все же колдомедики не боги. Кассиус — и Реймонд — тогда были на третьем курсе. Рей не любил Махаона так, как Панси, можно даже сказать, что они враждовали — брат был лучше Рея во всем. Он был умнее, добрее, обаятельней, его все любили, на него обращал внимание даже зацикленный на себе Медей, Амадеус пророчил ему красивую карьеру в политике, а вдобавок ко всему у него еще и был редкий магический дар. Реймонд, конечно же, ревновал со всей силой и самоотдачей, на которую был способен, и делал такое количество глупых гадостей, что даже Гринграсс утомленно закрывал глаза рукой. Но смерть брата что-то сильно изменила в нем. Не сломала, наоборот, Касси казалось, что именно в этот момент Реймонд начал становиться целостней, лучше — у него все еще был хреновый характер, но самые худшие его черты начали утрачивать остроту. Все меньше и меньше истерик, выводящего из себя высокомерия, вечных «мой отец узнает об этом, мой дед узнает об этом». Он будто что-то понял.   
Рей что тогда, что сейчас отказывался даже заговаривать на тему смертей в своей семье, но Уоррингтон все равно отлично понимал причины параноидальности его крестного и деда.   
У Алексиса Гринграсса было мало друзей. Вообще-то, у него был всего один друг — ну, не считая брата-близнеца, с которым они давно на всех уровнях могли считаться чуть ли не одним человеком. И когда его единственного друга что-то расстраивало, бесился Алексис так, как могут беситься только малефики.   
Кассиус был процентов на девяносто уверен, что к лету Гринграссы-старшие и Амадеус Паркинсон найдут способ выцарапать Крауча из родового поместья и задать ему пару неприятных вопросов о сыне.   
Он как-то не рассчитывал, что он встретит Крауча первым.   
* * *  
Майским мрачным вечером тащился Кассиус выслушивать бессмысленные инструкции старины Бэгмена. Ему было очень интересно, что такого нового и неочевидного им могут сказать. Что, кто-то не читал хроник и не понимал, что им предстоит перекрестная дуэль в агрессивной среде, в роли которой выступит испоганенное поле для квиддича? Да на высаженный за каникулы лабиринт не сходил посмотреть только ленивый — а даже если бы нашелся ленивый, то до него вести донесли бы стонущие квиддичисты, для которых все происходящее было настоящим святотатством. Кассиус, который не уезжал на Пасху, и вовсе успел пронаблюдать непосредственно процесс высаживания лабиринта трудолюбивыми домовиками под руководством Спраут и Хагрида.   
Он никогда не был таким уж заядлым квиддичистом — за год Касси ни разу не пожалел о том, что игры отменили — но поле было иррационально жалко. Это ж сколько потом его придется чистить, от кустарника, вымахавшего на драконьем навозе-то.   
Реймонд, идущий рядом, оценивающе сощурился и задумчиво произнес:  
— Как думаешь, можно будет пройти его на Инсендио?   
— Нет, — мрачно ответил Кассиус. — Потом поднимемся на трибуны, посмотришь. Там стены по внешнему краю высажены в виде рунной цепочки на неразрушаемость. Тут разве что с Адским Огнем идти. И вообще, половина лабиринта — рунескрипт. Он зачарован по самое не балуйся. Там же, кроме нас, будут какие-нибудь твари. Никому не нужно, чтобы они вышли поздороваться к зрителям.   
— Интересно, что будет, если поправить пару знаков в схеме, — Реймонд задумчиво улыбнулся. — Ну, совсем чуть-чуть. Лишним кустиком.   
— Отработки до конца года, — предположил Касси, передернув плечами.   
— Отработки меня не волнуют, — откликнулся Паркинсон, который курса с четвертого на отработках занимался исключительно тем, что варил зелья для Больничного Крыла, а это было для него сродни медитации. По его тону Кассиус понял, что Паркинсон не будет самим собой, если не подобьет факультет и лично Уоррингтона на то, чтобы исполнить его сиюминутную прихоть.   
— А меня волнуют, — вздохнул Уоррингтон, который чуть ли не с Рождества только тем и занимался, что отрабатывал какие-то неизвестные ему самому грехи. Лишь непосредственно перед Пасхальными каникулами Снейп слез с него со своим воистину волшебным умением назначать отработки даже за то, что ты неправильно дышишь. Привычка отвечать как можно более сдержанно и контактировать с деканом по минимуму уже не помогала. Снейп, кажется, преследовал Уоррингтона и вознамерился сделать из него христианского мученика, пытаясь дать ему отработок больше, чем это хорошо или даже больше, чем это законно. Впрочем, возможно, милейший ставленник Салазара на земле просто в своей манере беспокоился об Уоррингтоне и пытался оградить его от деструктивного общения с Поттером. Что, конечно, было мило, но бесполезно. Поттер то и дело приходил на отработки, а уйти, бросив фронт работ, Кассиус не мог. То, что от бесконечного цикла придирок Снейпа, грязных котлов, кубков в зале славы и тепличных грядок у Касси начал портиться характер, Гарри-мать-его-грязнокровку-Поттера никак не отпугивало.   
Кассиус, даже будучи стоиком, подсчитывал дни до того, как сорвется и устроит дуэль. С Поттером или Снейпом — без разницы. Мальчика нашли. Он, может, заебался. Он, может, хотел бы спокойно подготовиться к третьему туру, разучить пару лишних заклинаний, из тех, что в уголовном кодексе порицаются, но не наказываются. Ладно Поттер, но Снейп мог бы побольше болеть за чемпиона. Или он думал, что если Касси будет к дню "Х" злым, то лучше справится?   
Единственное, от чего оберегали отработки со Снейпом, так это от отработок с Грюмом. Под конец года ненависть старого аврора к «пожирательским детишкам» будто обрела второе дыхание и даже возросла втрое больше прежней, а Кассиусу и вовсе достался спец-пакет. Грозный Глаз и так-то был невыносим, а с наступлением весны и вовсе словил обострение, как в классике маггловских учебников по психиатрии. Кассиус, вообще-то, не имел никаких проблем с психологическим давлением — у него была достаточно толстая шкура — но Грюм, заметив это, начал планомерно доебывать его физически. Выиграть в дуэли у Грюма он не мог — все же у аврора за плечами был опыт войны — и лучшим результатом Касси был просто уход в глухую оборону. Грюм гонял на уровне, который тянул на аврорский норматив — то есть априори был непреодолим для школьника — и до победного, пока Уоррингтон не отправлялся в Больничное Крыло, не удержав свои щиты, а потом назначал отработки, где повторял все это с каким-то садистским удовольствием. Никакой цели, никаких условий, никаких зачетов и оценок, только чистая ненависть и желание вколотить Касси в древние камни Хогвартса. И снова, и снова, и снова.   
Да, в цикле шестого курса были дуэли, да, Грюм с выражением невинным, а оттого еще более пугающим, чем обычно, рассказывал всем учителям, что просто дает Уоррингтону «чуть больше», чтобы подготовить его к третьему туру, но самому Кассиусу казалось, что ебаный Аластор пытается его если не убить, то покалечить. Уоррингтон очень четко осознавал, что это никакое не «жесткое обучение». Он видел «жесткое обучение» в исполнении своего отца или Снейпа, который иногда снисходил до учеников, отчаявшихся чему-то выучиться у Локхарта — и там уже упавшего ученика никогда дополнительно не прикладывали двумя-тремя проклятиями сверху.   
Кассиус умел отличать необходимую жестокость от бессмысленного, но сладостного, садизма. Он, в конце концов, был другом Лазаря, который воплощал собой второе.   
Бёрк мрачно предложил таки пойти в Отдел Тайн хотя бы ради лицензии на убийство. Но Уоррингтон не видел смысла строить свое будущее исключительно на мстительности. К тому же Грюм все же слез с них, когда дело дошло не только до декана, но и до директора. Все же то, что он устраивал на своих отработках, без труда сошло бы за телесные наказания в достаточно жестокой форме.  
На подходах к полю их догнал Поттер. Выглядел он столь беспечным и счастливым, что Уоррингтон предался греху зависти.   
— Привет, Уоррингтон! — когда Кассиусу казалось, что они уже и так сократили дистанцию достаточно для того, чтобы притормозить, Потти открывал ему новые бездны. Вот и сейчас гриффиндорец дружески хлопнул его по плечу — для этого ему пришлось подпрыгнуть.   
С самого второго тура он вел себя так, будто ничего необычного между ним и Уоррингтоном не происходит, а все вот так и должно идти. С мутноватыми, полубессмысленными, не слишком добровольными со стороны Кассиуса разговорами, которые случались не реже раза в неделю, почти дружескими жестами и едва ли не требованиями обсудить и разъяснить ту или иную мысль. «С тобой хорошо говорится», ага. К середине весны он окончательно осознал, что не просто пару раз поболтал с Поттером на отстраненные и довольно неловкие темы — а к маю Кассиус общался с ним уже регулярно. И при этом почти всегда о чем-то настолько незначительном, что сам удивлялся. Любой, даже самый бытовой разговор с Паркинсоном или Бёрком был более наполнен смыслом, чем их с Поттером маловразумительное обсуждение погоды, квиддича и зверств Снейпа. Лишь изредка Поттер озадачивал его странными вывертами своей гриффиндорской логики и следующими из этого не менее странными вопросами.  
В Поттере было то, к чему Касси совершенно не привык на своем вечно интригующем и злоумышляющем факультете — он не нуждался в информации или, предположим, контроле над Уоррингтоном, ему нужна была сугубо эмоциональная близость. Кассиус ни Мерлина, ни Моргота, ни Морганы не понимал, зачем, но…  
Короче, Кассиус давно сдался на милость победителя. Как будто хоть кто-то ожидал иного исхода.   
Одно поттеровское «ну, с тобой хорошо говорится» растянулось в дурную бесконечность. Реймонд, впрочем, считал, что дурная бесконечность началась еще в самый первый раз, когда Кассиус заговорил с Поттером о своем любимом «живи и дай жить другим». Так или иначе, чего Касси никогда не умел, так это стряхивать с себя неучтенных сиблингов. Он, может, на первом курсе от Гринграсса хотел избавиться, но не нашел в себе воли, а Потти был поприятнее Лазаруса. Даже в плохие моменты, когда из малыша Гарри лезло худшее, что было в гриффиндорцах — вся эта черно-белая мораль, ригоризм, невротичная уверенность в правильности единственного мнения (своего, естественно), какое-то нафталиновое ханжество и ослиная упёртость в нежизнеспособные принципы.  
Поэтому Уорринтон осторожно потрепал Поттера по плечу в ответ — при их разнице в габаритах хлопок мог бы обернуться вывихом. Он привык быть осторожным еще с Флетчером, который, даже будучи на два года старше, оставался таким же мелким, как Потти.   
Паркинсон наблюдал за этой сценой с ядовитым умилением. Ему не хватало паукоподобного потирания пальцев, так характерного для его дедушки.   
— Как думаешь, что будет на третьем туре? — спросил Поттер, разом становясь живой иллюстрацией мыслям Кассиуса про «как вообще можно не знать». Ладно, хроник он не читал, но Уоррингтон же сам ему говорил еще в начале их своеобразных отношений. Ну нельзя же иметь такую отвратительную память на важные сведения.   
— Подземелье с сокровищами, — очень серьезно ответил Кассиус.   
— Я принесу нюхлера. Уверен, такого хода никто не ждет. Буду внезапен и ошеломляющ, как завещал Гриффиндор, и выиграю, — мигом придумал стратегию Поттер. Кассиус не знал, как относиться к этой его новоприобретенной манере говорить «как завещал Гриффиндор», явно подражая самому Уоррингтону. Гарри, кажется, раскусил, что никаких заветов Касси не знает, а просто выдает подходящую обстановке сентенцию с таким серьезным лицом, что никто не решается спросить: «А точно ли основатель завещал? А завещал ли он лично тебе? А где подтвержденный нотариусом документ с завещанием?» По сути это была такая же растянувшаяся во времени шутка, как с жабой Флетчера.   
Поттер же, посмотрев на Паркинсона, спросил:   
— А чего вы вместе?   
— Ну, я же должен был захватить с собой мозги на инструктаж, — так же серьезно сказал Уоррингтон. Потти не рассмеялся, а посмотрел на Кассиуса с тем осуждением, с которым на него в похожих ситуациях обычно смотрел Люпин. Почему-то высокоморальные гриффиндорцы после того, как хоть на йоту узнавали Касси и обнаруживали в его голове некое серое вещество, начинали воспринимать его шутки о собственном интеллекте как нечто весьма прискорбное.   
— Гулять полезно, — обтекаемо пояснил свою позицию Паркинсон и демонстративно вдохнул прохладный вечерний воздух.   
— На самом деле в это время года Паркинсон делает что угодно, лишь бы ничего не делать, — сказал Уоррингтон тоном таким же скорбным, как взгляд Поттера минуту назад. — Изволит прокрастинировать сиятельный наш.   
— Это как-то связано с тем, что он прогуливает те занятия, которые не заваливает к чертям? — трагичным шепотом уточнил Поттер, который доставал попытками в эмоциональную близость не только Уоррингтона, но и Бёрка с Флетчером, а те были не дураки потрепаться о факультетских байках и шутках.   
Паркинсон оскорбленно фыркнул, но все же ответил раньше Уоррингтона:  
— В этом году я планирую пойти дальше и начать прогуливать отработки за прогулянные занятия.   
— А тебя не исключат? — живо заинтересовался Поттер.   
— Нет, я же гений.  
— Его отец и крестный в совете попечителей, — перевел Уоррингтон. — К тому же для преподавателей его демарш — ситуация не новая.   
Поттер посмотрел на Паркинсона с прелестнейшей смесью восхищения и неодобрения.  
Перед экзаменами Паркинсон погружался в прокрастинацию такую долгую, глубокую и сладостную, что Кассиуса из года в год тянуло проверить, не прокляли ли дорогого друга особенно хитро. Реймонд, и так-то относящийся к учебе довольно своеобразно, в конце года и вовсе становился невыносим: он писал эссе спустя рукава, если вообще писал, пропускал все, что можно пропустить, сутками занимался не пойми чем и цеплялся за любую возможность откосить даже от мыслей об учебе, заваливал все, абсолютно все, предэкзаменационные контрольные и пробивал глубины, недоступные даже не особо шустрым мозгами Крэббу и Гойлу. И лишь в последнюю неделю (если не в последнюю ночь) впадал в нездоровую ажитацию и глотал то, что должен был проглотить куда раньше, с какой-то нечеловеческой скоростью.   
Проблема Паркинсона, конечно, была не в гипотетическом проклятии прокрастинации, а в складе его личности. Реймонд был умен и, что как-то хуже, имел совершенно неприлично завышенную самооценку. Эти два качества мешали ему, как всем, вгрызаться в учебу в течение года: с одной стороны, он точно знал, что уж академический минимум наскребет, а с другой — ему совершенно не нужны были подтверждения своей гениальности в виде высоких оценок. Кроме того, высокие оценки не были ему нужны и для какой-то там карьеры — его семья занимала слишком высокое положение в обществе, и будь даже Рей троллем, он бы занял спокойную и непыльную синекуру в Министерстве. Не требовалось ему быть Грейнджер и для того, чтобы добиться любви и уважения семьи или друзей — тех немногих людей, которых Паркинсон ставил выше своего эго (или, скорее, включал в него, как неотъемлемую часть). От отца Рея добиться любви и уважения было нереально в принципе — он, наверное, и Темного Лорда считал чем-то, что мироздание подкинуло ему такому красивому, чтобы жизнь была интереснее, Амадеус и двуединые Гринграссы имели требования, отличные от требований учителей или Министерской комиссии, а друзья Рея и так знали, что он лучший мальчик.   
К концу года качества, мешающие Реймонду уподобиться какому-нибудь Перси Уизли, усиливались десятикратно. К тому же Паркинсона, кажется, в некотором роде раздражала необходимость доказывать учителям, что он _действительно_ умный. Сам Рей, впрочем, в этот период раздражал их ничуть не меньше. Некоторые в это время начинали считать, что даже Лазарь лучше ведущего себя откровенно отвратительно Паркинсона — да, Гринграсс стабильно тек рассудком, зато сдавал эссе вовремя и не пытался уронить средний показатель всего курса куда-то в Тартар. Единственной наградой для педсостава за воистину ангельское терпение было то, что хотя бы на самих экзаменах Реймонд все же не изображал приму и сдавал все, как положено человеку с его мозгами — то есть неизменно блестяще.   
Иногда Кассиусу казалось, что своим поведением Паркинсон бросает вызов самому себе, проверят свои возможности — как далеко он может зайти, прежде чем никакие мозги уже не спасут? — и получает извращенное удовольствие, обходя со своей пролюбленной во всем, в чем можно, подготовкой тех же правильных когтевранцев, готовящихся обстоятельно, месяцами и строго по плану.   
— Эй, идите сюда! — радостный и полосатый Бэгмен отвлек Кассиуса от мрачных мыслей о предэкзаменациоонной неделе, когда именно ему придется выслушивать бесконечное и бесстыдное нытье Паркинсона о «больше никогда». Уоррингтон обычно не был ядовит в мыслях своих, но сегодня ему подумалось, отчего старый игроман Людо всегда так весел и сияющ — его часто били бладжером по голове за время карьеры в большом квиддиче или после выхода в тираж он, как и многие спортсмены, увлекся чем-нибудь вроде спиртовой настойки на крови пикси и соке мандрагоры?   
Кассиус с безразличным лицом поклонился Флер, улыбающейся так лучезарно, что даже закатное солнце меркло по сравнению с ней, пожал руку Краму и скучающе уставился на Бэгмена. Который сходу зачирикал так, будто был в комментаторской будке, а не доводил очевидную диспозицию до сведения камрадов чемпионов и случайно приблудившегося Паркинсона. Ага, стены в тридцать футов, ага, засадил все поле Хагрид в одно бородатое лицо, ага, угадайте сами, что вам тут делать нужно будет, это ж так неочевидно.   
Все, видимо, воспринимали инструктаж Бэгмена примерно так же, как Касси, а потому не сразу осознали, что «поняли, что это такое?» — это не риторический вопрос. Паркинсон закатил глаза так, что, наверное, должен был увидеть мозг. Поттер то ли отвлекся на этот чудесный образчик невербалики, то ли задумался, кто будет поле в порядок приводить — уже не штрафники ли под руководством Филча?  
— Лабиринт, — сухо и слегка нетерпеливо ответил Крам.   
— Точно, лабиринт! Так что, третье задание простое. Кубок Трех Волшебников поставят в центре, кто первый до него дотронется, тот и выиграл, — Паркинсон снова выразительно закатил глаза и усмехнулся. Ну да, конечно, все очень просто. Тебе всего лишь нужно пройти лабиринт с тварями вплоть до пятого класса опасности, зачарованный так, чтобы ты последовательно столкнулся со всеми твоими противниками и, самый сок, вышел на кубок одновременно с одним из них, а, может, и со всеми. Кассиус поставил бы господина Четверга — а книззла он очень любил — на то, что лабиринт еще не даст уложить противников строго до последней, многосторонней и зрелищной, дуэли. Банальность, но это единственное, между прочим, испытание, где нужно противостоять самой неприятной твари в магическом мире — другому чемпиону.   
Бэгмен тем временем описывал испытания так размыто и водянисто, как сам Кассиус писал эссе по Зельям — сказать нечего, а выдавить из себя нужно еще полфута. Ждут, значит, вас в лабиринте, дорогие чемпионы, какие-то твари и какие-то заклинания. Сюрприз-сюрприз, никто такого не ждал, а оно случилось. Паркинсон заскучал настолько, что отошел в сторону и принялся бродить между пока еще невысокими стенами, что-то прикидывая в уме. Кажется, он прямо с земли пытался определить, в какие руны складываются стены лабиринта. И, с лицом как всегда независимым и высокомерным, обронил в одном из будущих поворотов. Немедленного эффекта не последовало, но Касси все равно сделал страшные глаза. Реймонд только легкомысленно улыбнулся и пошел дальше, исследуя кустики с видом знающего герболога.   
— Меня из-за тебя дисквалифицируют, — одними губами сказал ему Уоррингтон. Реймонд с редким для него, почти флетчеровским ребячеством приложил палец к губам. Мол, дисквалифицируют, только если ты не перестанешь так на меня смотреть. Кассиус глубоко вздохнул и послушно перестал смотреть.  
Вовремя — Бэгмен как раз прервал свой совершенно бессмысленный инструктаж — хорошо хоть, он был так заинтересован в Поттере, что не смотрел, чем там занимаются остальные. Делакур тоже сделалась гербологом, трогая кустики и растирая листики в пальцах, а вот Крам, наоборот, пошел к малышу Гарри. Уоррингтон поспешно догнал Паркинсона и подхватил его под локоть так, будто он был Филчем, а Рей — злоумышляющим Уизли.   
Как и Уизли, наглости Реймонду было не занимать, и он лишь беспечно предложил:  
— Пошли полетаем, пока не стемнело. Больше увидим, чем с трибун, да и бегать по лестнице не придется, — а потом, когда они отошли подальше от Делакур, невинно сказал: — Я, кажется, потерял свое зелье. Перед экзаменами я становлюсь ужасно рассеянным.  
— Ага, ага, рассеиваешь всякое, — неодобрительно хмыкнул Уоррингтон, тем не менее послушно разворачиваясь в сторону кладовки с метлами. Ее, конечно, запирали, но как будто это кого-то когда-то останавливало. — Даже спрашивать не хочу. При всех! Мерлин, совсем стыд потерял.   
— Профессор Снейп, а чего вы притворяетесь моим троллем? — ядовито уточнил Паркинсон. — Ну, увидел бы кто, что я обронил свое Бреющее, трагедия, скандал, дисквалификация. Сей-час. Просто проверил, — приласкав дверь кладовки отпирающим, он принялся задумчиво перебирать пожилые школьные метлы. Те, как всегда, пребывали в беспорядке — обычно сюда приходили отнюдь не за «Чистометами». Метлы посетителям кладовки даже мешали. — И, что показательно, никто никаких заклятий, запрещающих терять зелья в лабиринте, не поставил. Если бы меня поймали с Бреющим, никто бы ничего не доказал, — Паркинсон отдал Кассиусу относительно целую метлу и тут же оседлал свою и взлетел, не прекращая болтать. До того заинтересованно наблюдающая за ними Делакур сразу поскучнела, отвернулась и неспешно направилась прочь с поля. — А вот, скажем, если какого-нибудь Грина, устроившего романтическое свидание с Грей в совсем уж романтичном зеленом лабиринте, поймают на потере, скажем, Напитка Живой Смерти, будет несколько более неловко.   
Кассиус только вздохнул, понимая, что до самого третьего тура лабиринт вообще станет популярным среди слизеринцев местом для свиданий, прогулок и нелегальных дуэлей. И, конечно, все они будут ужасно рассеяны в преддверии экзаменов. Слизерин вообще болел душой за своего чемпиона и собирался развернуться к июню во всю ширь и глубь. Отработок хватит на весь следующий год, если их поймают. Если, конечно, Снейп тоже не болеет за чемпиона душой — или что у него там.   
Уоррингтон, впрочем, и сам-то не собирался играть в конце честно — более того, он собирался пройти тур грязно, жестоко и некрасиво, но максимально эффективно. Никаких танцев, никаких дуэлей, никакой жалости, идти быстро, не просто выводя из строя, а уничтожая любую преграду на своем пути — чтобы не догнала и не укусила за жопу. За счет его позерства, как он и Бёрк с Паркинсоном надеялись, у всех должно было сложиться впечатление, что Уоррингтон, при всей его неплохой подготовке, склонен отвлекаться на красивые жесты и терять на этом время.   
Они поднялись повыше, и Кассиус понял, что, пожалуй, скучает по своему взяточному «Нимбусу» — школьные метлы сейчас казались слишком легкими и неустойчивым. К тому же время порядочно поисточило и амортизацию, и чары, что должны были частично гасить порывы ветра, и держать «Чистомет» ровно было ощутимо сложнее, чем он привык. Только прикрыв себя и Реймонда щитами, Уоррингтон заметил, что Паркинсона хреновое состояние школьного инвентаря вообще не волновало — тот уже успел достать из своих зачарованных на бездонность карманов блокнот и перьевую ручку, и начал быстро набрасывать те руны, которые мог различить среди хитросплетений коридоров. Хуч бы сняла чертову уйму баллов за такое пренебрежение техникой безопасности, а вот Флинт немедленно затребовал бы Реймонда в команду.  
Кассиус успел забыть, что полеты даются Паркинсону так же легко, как и большинство вещей в жизни — он не видел Рея на метле с первого курса. А ведь, пожелай он того, Реймонд без проблем занял бы место Малфоя. У него не было бесспорного таланта, как у Поттера, но уж на уровне Диггори он бы смог играть. Но Паркинсон был совершенно индифферентен к квиддичу — даже Чемпионату мира он предпочел прогулку с Касси по маггловскому Лондону, а это, знаете ли, было показательно. Если его и интересовал какой спорт, то это был профессиональный дуэлинг. Как же, с его крестным — чемпионом Европейского дуэльного турнира.   
— Что у тебя с Поттером, кстати? Ты давно ничего не рассказывал. Я больше от Бёрка о нем слышу, чем от тебя, — Паркинсон между делом показал ему переписанную на листок цепочку, которая будет менять направление коридоров лабиринта. — Хотя с Бёрком, замечу, он на контакт не идет.   
— Да ничего у меня с Поттером, — пожал плечами Кассиус, подлетая ближе и задумчиво глядя то на лабиринт, то на догорающее солнце. — Стал бы я молчать, если было бы что интересное. О погоде говорим. Он говорит больше, хотя, знаешь, по нему видно, что ему интересен прямо противоположный вариант. Но вопросы он задавать то ли не умеет, то ли не любит, вот и… ну, байки иногда ему травлю, такие, безобидные. А он мне — но реже. Он, оказывается, скрытный шкет. Бёрк, вон, хотел знать, какого черта и каким образом он пустил чудовище Салазара нашего Слизерина на ридикюль — ну, я осторожно попытался спросить, — Уоррингтон действительно намекнул на события того года просто с невероятной для себя туманностью. Зашел издалека, рассказал пару смешных теорий тогдашнего «общества прикладной конспирологии», посетовал слегка, что теперь же и не узнаешь, кто был прав. Поттер ограничился сочувствием любопытствующим. То ли он не понимал таких туманных намеков, то ли понимал, но предпочитал делать вид, что нет. — Информативен он, прямо скажем, не особо.   
— Больше любит слушать, — Паркинсон закусил кончик ручки.   
— Да и меня он слушает… не как мы на Слизерине слушаем. Как Гринграсс во время своих приступов общительности — ему тоже хоть учебник по Трансфигурации пересказывай, хоть квантовую механику, хоть трансцендентную философию, лишь бы подольше.  
Первое время Касси закономерно опасался, что в первую очередь из малыша Гарри полезут вопросы о политике, войне и Волдеморте, на которые Кассиус не знал, как отвечать. Потому что, если рассказывать всю правду, Поттер и правда может оценить красоту и благородство изначальной идеи, а если рассказывать избранные моменты — удивится, откуда в таком случае на Слизерине и вообще среди чистокровных нормальные люди, если пошли сражаться за эдакую психопатичную муру. Уоррингтон на месте малыша первым делом заинтересовался бы, а что там вышел за конфликт такой, что у него не осталось не только родителей, но и деда с бабкой — что со стороны магглов, что со стороны волшебников, и покинули они мир едва ли не в один год. Конечно, драконья оспа, естественно, попали в аварию. Верим.   
Но малыш Гарри был мало того, что совершенно аполитичен — тут еще можно было списать на возраст и факультет — так он еще и сам обходил тему войны так далеко, насколько это было возможно. То ли не знал, можно ли задавать Уоррингтону такие вопросы, и опасался наступить на больную мозоль, то ли и правда ему было не интересно — живет человек настоящим, бывает и такое. Бывает — и убивает, потому что недобитое прошлое живо и стремится тебя съесть.   
С одной стороны, и замечательно, что Поттер не вынуждал Уоррингтона отвечать на сложные вопросы, с другой — Кассиус его совершенно не понимал. Ладно бы Потти не спрашивал только его. Сын Пожирателя, предвзятое мнение, все понятно, все правильно. Но он и в хрониках рылся только для того, чтобы потом козырнуть перед Кассиусом «я рылся в хрониках, смотри, да-да, я это сделал» — практической пользы он извлек оттуда чуть. Политических дебатов того периода не понял вообще, как признался, и разъяснений просить и не думал. О боевых столкновениях конца семидесятых, кажется, вообще не читал. Ну, разве что вырезки с отцом Кассиуса, которые Поттеру подсунула взволнованная его моральным обликом подруга. Впрочем, из них тоже можно было сделать какие-то выводы, но малыш ничем подобным не заморачивался. Он сочетал в себе какой-то чудовищный уровень предвзятости к абстрактным явлениям вроде «Слизерина» и «Пожирателей», который мгновенно испарялся, стоило этим абстрактным явлениям стать конкретными и не подтвердить его худших подозрений.   
И это человек, оставшийся сиротой из-за той войны.  
Возможно, проблема была в разнице воспитания и восприятия. Кассиус знал своих предков века до семнадцатого включительно. Не только их имена и даты их рождений и смертей, но и их дела и взгляды, характеры и предпочтения, надежды и провалы. В силу менталитета волшебного мира все они в какой-то мере были Кассиусом. Он был Тибериусом, мастером оружейных артефактов и боевиком Темного Лорда, он был Юлиусом, боевым магом войны с Грин-де-вальдом и кавалером ордена Мерлина первой степени, он был Кассием, что магией и мечом отстаивал магическую Британию в последней войне против тварей из-под Холмов. У него вообще было много имен, мужских и женских, доставшихся ему со стороны матери или отца, принадлежавших героям и чудовищам. И Касси как-то не привык, что можно жить без этого — и не интересоваться своим прошлым. Особенно если это прошлое было недавно, если его участники живы и если в деле замешана кровь и смерть.  
Поттера же больше тянуло поговорить о жизни, вселенной и вообще, как охарактеризовал это для себя Уоррингтон. Иногда Кассиусу хотелось ответить ему на некоторые вопросы: «Сорок два» и не объяснять больше вообще ничего, но он сомневался, что Гарри поймет шутку. Несмотря на то, что чистокровным тут был вроде как Кассиус, малыш Потти довольно часто стопорился на шутках из маггловской поп-культуры. Единственное — когда он понимал, что Уоррингтон ссылается именно на маггловские произведения, смотрел дикими глазами.   
— Единственное, что, — Кассиус почувствовал, что в мыслях своих свернул куда-то не туда, — на днях он меня спросил, как мой отец заклял свои лезвия, — ага, да еще и внезапно и без контекста. Ничего не предвещало, и вдруг Потти напал. Или не напал. Он так спросил о тех лезвиях, будто отец Кассиуса их использовал, чтобы тыкву к Хэллоуину резать.   
— Какие лез… Стой, те-самые-лезвия? — Паркинсон резко оторвался от рисования рун и произнес это таким тоном, каким обычно люди говорили о Темном Лорде. От резкости его движения не особо устойчивая метла завалилась назад, но Реймонд и не подумал выравнивать ее — наоборот, кувыркнулся через голову, сделав полный оборот. Держась одними ногами. Кассиуса, кажется, этот маневр взволновал больше, чем самого Реймонда — Рея больше занимал Поттер. — Тогда какого черта ты говоришь, что ничего у тебя с Поттером нет?   
— Потому что я сказал, что отец заклял их, как бладжеры, и все. Буквально. Потом Потти рассказывал мне о квиддиче и том, как некий домовик проклял бладжер, чтобы тот прибил одного вечно выживающего мальчика. Ну, серьезно, а что тут еще сказать? Да я молился Мерлину и Моргане, чтобы он не перешел с лезвий на то… фото, — Кассиус сдержанно поморщился, а Паркинсон лишь понимающе и облегченно кивнул. Он явно думал, что разговор все же дошел до «того-самого-фото» — и этот разговор ни в каком из миров не мог закончиться ничем хорошим.   
Одно из самых известных фото той войны. Один из самых громких актов той войны. И фото, и скрупулезнейший разбор акции имелись в немыслимом количестве газет и книг о том периоде. И если Поттер с его воистину уникальным умением пропускать большие массивы данных мимо, мог как-то пройти мимо, то уж Грейнджер подсунула бы ему вышеозначенные статьи как бы не первым делом. Посмотри, мол, дорогой друг, кто вырастил твоего «нормального слизеринца» Уоррингтона, посмотри и проникнись ужасом ситуации.   
Поттер был уникальным человеком — он посмотрел и не увидел. Посмотрел и не проникся. Хотя Кассиус в принципе не понимал, как это возможно — даже его то-самое-фото ощутимо вымораживало.  
Тибериус Уоррингтон идет по объятому колдовским пламенем Хогсмиту, половина его маски откололась и слева видно покрытое копотью и ранами, но узнаваемое лицо, закованные в простые серебряные наручи руки раскинуты, а вокруг него рой из сотен лезвий, которые то как живые складываются в единый щит, принимая на себя разом десяток заклятий от авторов, то раскручиваются вихрем, разрезая все, что встает у них пути — зацикленная фотография кончается брызнувшей в объектив кровью. Потом кровь тает, обращаясь дымом, и все повторяется — Тибер-легат выходит из дыма, вставая над телом срезанного проклятием Пожирателя — как раз Розье, кажется — поднимает пустые ладони и отовсюду из-под его одежды выскальзывают лезвия. Первая и последняя попытка Пожирателей взять Хогсмит в ту войну — безуспешная, но кровавая. Первое, но не последнее применение одного из самых опасных оружейных артефактов, изобретенных за последние лет двадцать.   
Тибериус, хоть и был боевым магом по крови, дуэлянтом оказался отнюдь не высшего класса — так случается. Не слишком хорошая реакция, которой не помогал никакой аффект (а на соответствующие зелья Тибер садиться и сам не хотел) и откровенно плохая меткость из-за полученного еще в детстве проклятия невыгодно сочетались с невероятно мощной, но крайне медленной на выдачу палочкой. Да, если у Тибериуса было время, он мог снести даже самым простым заклинанием практически любого противника, каким бы щитом тот ни прикрылся — но в массовой стычке именно лишних секунд у тебя и нет. Поначалу, в школе, типичным для него был расклад, когда пара-тройка приятелей прикрывает его, а уж он лупит хоть и редкими и не особо меткими, но тяжелыми ударами по площадям. По многим причинам такое положение дел не устраивало самого Тибера. Кассиус с ходу мог назвать только тяжелый, неуживчивый и закрытый характер, который мешал тех приятелей перевести в ранг друзей или хотя бы не грызться с ними беспрестанно, как было принято на Слизерине тех лет — неизменно им в грызне проигрывая, потому что один на один все проблемы Тибериуса вылезали особенно ярко. А Слизерин тогда вообще воспитывал махровых единоличников, которые даже в кошмарах не могли признать за собой зависимость от других и отказаться от пресвятого «один в поле воин». Стремясь избавиться от зависимости от всех и сразу и скомпенсировать недостатки, юный Тибер ступил на зыбкий и сложный путь артефакторики — и там и остался, уже в школе получив степень подмастерья, а через каких-то смешных пятнадцать лет и мастера.   
Никогда не стремившийся обвешаться артефактами с ног до головы, как те глупые магглорожденные, что не понимали, как тяжело собрать рабочий боевой набор, Тибер оказался изобретателем, аналитиком и тактиком выше среднего, подбирая инструмент под конкретную задачу. Он изобрел не так уж и много — большую часть артефактов он просто делал по чужим чертежам — но все, что он изобрел, ныне считалось одним из лучших в своем классе… если, конечно, не было запрещено на уровне МКМ. Отец Кассиуса не был гением в своей области, как Снейп в Зельях или Медей Паркинсон в колдомедицинском малефицизме, но он был практиком — и практиком хорошим. Он умел решать задачи.   
И когда Темный Лорд поставил задачу сделать что-нибудь, что на поле боя уничтожало бы грязнокровок, но не наносило особого вреда «настоящим магам» — Тибериус ее решил. Он и правда взял за основу зачарование бладжеров — изящно, ведь те понимали, например, что нельзя бить зрителей. От двух лезвий с простейшей левитацией и умением различать Пожирателей и авроров — к сотням клинков, способным не только убить, но и снять с еще живого человека кожу. Чары все усложнялись и усложнялись, дополняясь дичайшей смесью маггловких генетических исследований и магии крови. Кассиус никогда не разбирался хорошо ни в том, ни в другом, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь подробно описать механизм. Он лишь понимал, это опасный, очень опасный и нечеловечески сложный артефакт — он не столько следовал заданной программе, сколько подчинялся оператору, и, насколько Касси знал, полноценно пользоваться им до сих пор мог только отец. Никому не хватало ни сил, ни терпения. «Лезвия» нещадно жрали собственного хозяина: их управляющая часть, те самые серебряные наручи, пили кровь пополам с магией, причиняя не унимаемую никакими зельями и заклятиями боль и оставляя несводимые шрамы, а получасовой бой превращал взрослого чистокровного мага в беспомощного сквиба минимум на неделю.   
Но задачу Тибер решил.  
Ему потребовалось пять лет и столько денег, что даже оплачивающему весь этот ад Малфою делалось нехорошо, но… на шестой год Тибер-легат вышел в Хогсмит с тем, что потом назвали «Когтями Сильфа», как и водится в пафосных колдовских кругах, и в тот день умерли только магглорожденные. Лезвия не просто не убивали чистокровных и полукровок — они защищали их от смерти от случайных проклятий даже врагов. И калечили особо ретивых так, чтобы на ближайшие лет пять они не могли поучаствовать ни в какой войне, но могли колдовать и размножаться.   
Это невозможно оправдать. Нельзя сказать «да, мой отец сделал это, но…» Есть только «мой отец сделал _это_ » или даже «мой отец потратил пять лет своей жизни, чтобы сделать _это_ ».   
И, что как-то щекотливее, невозможно дать хороший ответ на вопрос, который возникнет у любого хоть сколько-нибудь разумного человека по итогу всей этой истории. Почему Тибериус Уоррингтон на свободе? Пусть лишившийся всего состояния, кресла в Визенгамоте и возможности покидать свой дом — почему? Человек, кажется, даже более одиозный, чем Лестрейнджи. Кассиус не представлял, как можно мягко сформулировать ответ: именно из-за этой акции, на которой батюшка впервые засветился до самой печенки, сложился стереотип — Тибериус Уоррингтон никогда в жизни не убивал чистокровных. И Тибериус никогда не опровергал его, более того, он расчётливо поддерживал это мнение — всегда был с чистокровными мягок (когда не планировал политические убийства). И по большей части чистокровный Визенгамот это учел, пусть и никогда не признался бы в том вслух. Да, были немыслимые деньги, осевшие в карманах Визенгамота, да, эти деньги принадлежали не столько Тиберу, сколько другим видным консерваторам, которые просто купили у судебной системы Магической Британии своего лучшего оружейника, да, были бесчисленные обязательства, на которые Уоррингтон-старший подписался — его, видите ли, выпустили не оправданным, а по амнистии, согласно с неким замшелым законом об «уникальных способностях, потребных Министерству Магии», и да, отец до сих пор едва ли не бесплатно поставлял лучшие оружейные артефакты Аврорату, ДМП и Тайнам, но… но это все стало возможно благодаря одной-единственной причине.   
Все волшебники равны, но некоторые равнее.   
Маги в этом плане застряли в эпохе рыцарства — захваченного в плен благородного сэра не убивали, а просто продавали противоположной стороне, пуская деньги на собственную войну.  
Кассиус представлял, какое лицо было бы у малыша Гарри, скажи он, что де-юре, конечно, нет никакой разницы между смертью его грязнокровной подружки и его чистокровного дружка, но де-факто первое будут расследовать спустя рукава, а наказание назначат минимальное из возможных, если вообще назначат. Ну, или что при большом желании Люциус Малфой сейчас может в складчину с Ноттом купить любого из заключенных Азкабана — а уж подходящую причину для амнистии найти не так сложно. Стены волшебной тюрьмы неприступны для магии, но так легко прошибаются золотым тараном, мда... И не происходит этого только потому, что в Азкабане и так остались или бесполезные корнеплоды вроде Кэрроу, или неконтролируемые психопаты, как Лейстрейнджи — всех остальных за последние десять лет… амнистировали. Да малыш Гарри обратится драконом от одной попытки сличить список амнистированных с тем, в чем их обвиняли. Тут тебе и жертвенники Яксли, и бесчеловечные химерологические эксперименты Сэлвина, и управляемое вирусное безумие единственной официально живой Розье, и договоры с тварями за коллективным авторством всех старших Крэббов, и бури, сваренные в котле с вересковым медом за авторством Катахоса — и многое, многое другое. Последние десять лет консерваторы, сколько угодно ущемленные в законодательных инициативах, на месте отнюдь не сидели.   
Уоррингтон осознавал вред от принятия малышом Потти радикальных идей Риддла, какими бы логичными и безвредными некоторые из них не казались самому Касси, но так же он осознавал, что после вышесказанного кидающийся из крайности в крайность гриффиндорец пойдет вешать чистокровных на столбах и объявит себя первым либерал-демократическим Темным Лордом. И задумается о тоталитарном равноправии и военном диктате сил добра и света, ага.   
— Иногда мне кажется, что он не задает вопросов, потому что не хочет слышать ответов, — невесело сказал Кассиус, подводя итог своим размышлениям.   
— Это было бы слишком по-слизерински для гриффиндорца, — возразил Паркинсон.   
— Вообще-то на Слизерине не боятся ответов.  
— Да брось, мы слишком чистокровные, чтобы не следовать основному постулату колдуна.  
— Это какому?   
— Это «я знаю, чего я не хочу знать», — и Кассиус не мог не согласиться с тем, что это действительно основной постулат.  
Он никогда в жизни не формулировал его для себя, но любой чистокровный и правда понимал, что в магии есть знание, опасное само по себе. Потому что нельзя просто знать заклинание — ты его используешь. Правило такое же непреложное, как какие-нибудь законы Гэмпа. Магия стремится быть использованной. Без всякой анималистичности и наделения чар волей — просто как вода, что пробивает дорогу в камне и стремится течь так далеко и глубоко, насколько ее хватит.   
— А Гарри наш милый Поттер не знает, чего он не хочет знать. Он хочет знать все, что хочет, и не хочет знать все, что ему знать лень, — Кассиус невольно хохотнул. Учитель риторики не похвалил бы Паркинсона за такую формулировку, но все же она была изящна. Может, и правда, Поттера, как истинного гриффиндорца, в поисках знания не останавливали правила — только собственная лень. И неумение формулировать вопросы, которые, как известно, половина ответа. — Хотя я с ним не общаюсь, может, ему правда ты так важен, что он осознанно избегает малейшего шанса разочароваться в тебе.   
— Паркинсон, ну хоть ты не начинай, — Кассиус от возмущения аж пнул Реймонда в бедро — достаточно сильно, чтобы тот ойкнул и крутанулся на пол-оборота на своей метле. — Уже не смешно! Достало! Не важен я ему, Мерлин… ай, сука! Рей! — Реймонд во вполне квиддичном маневре толкнул его всем телом, а Кассиус со всем своим опытом игры не уловил его намерений вовремя и чуть позорно не слетел в объятия зеленого лабиринта.   
— Рей, конечно, сука, но ты бы прекратил недооценивать себя, когда все вокруг уже переоценили. Опасное дело, скажу тебе, — Реймонд поднял метлу чуть выше — явно исключительно ради того, чтобы насмешливо и высокомерно посмотреть на Касси сверху вниз. — Я тебе сейчас задам вопрос, а ты ответь, не думая. Ответишь? Умница. Наш мальчик отдаст тебе кубок, если ты попросишь?  
— Да, — Касси и правда ответил быстрее, чем подумал, а потом уже пришли логичные доводы: Поттеру ведь ни сам чемпионат, ни победа по большому счету не сдались. Его затащили против воли, а сам он считал настоящим чемпионом Кассиуса, и если бы Уоррингтон объяснил ему, что победа Слизерину нужнее — а он смог бы объяснить — то добрый маленький Гарри отдал бы. Не запросто и не с радостью, но Кассиус отлично умел _объяснять_. Никто обычно не задумывался, как часто люди соглашаются с разумным и взвешенным Уоррингтоном, который просто излагал «самоочевидные вещи». Кроме так хорошо знающего его Реймонда. — Паркинсон, такого вопроса в реальности не возникнет, ты же знаешь.   
— Возникнет-возникнет, — ласково ответил Реймонд, подлетев ближе и заглядывая в лицо Кассиусу. Будто убеждал в чем-то не особенно разумного, но любимого ребенка. — Ты обрати внимание — наш мальчик по баллам на первом месте. Кто-то очень хочет, чтобы он взял Кубок. Кто-то сделает все, чтобы он взял Кубок. Так что — возникнет, как бы быстр, хитер и могуч ты ни был на третьем туре. А потому… — он резко прервался, глядя уже не на Уоррингтона, а ему за плечо. — Они там что, дуэль устроили?   
Кассиус вывел метлу на резкий квиддичный разворот и успел увидеть яркий отблеск чар в сумерках. Реймонд, со столь присущим его анимагической форме любопытством, уже нырнул вниз и повел «Чистомет» в сторону леса, и Уоррингтону оставалось лишь последовать за ним. Учитывая то, как плохо для всяких разных людей и нелюдей кончались серьезные драки с Поттером, Касси даже заволновался за Крама. Да и… положим, Уоррингтону тоже было весьма любопытно, что нужно сделать, чтобы Потти дошел до дуэли, до которой и с Малфоем-то он доходил не сказать чтобы часто.   
Последние лучи солнца уже отгорели, и опушка Запретного леса была сумрачна и зловеще тиха. Новых отблесков заклинаний между ветвей видно не было, и Касси это не сказать, чтобы нравилось. Он, не притормаживая, спрыгнул с метлы и с оттенком веселья крикнул:   
— Поттер, Крам! Вы не могли до третьего тура подождать с драками?   
Спрыгнувший рядом с ним на землю Паркинсон несколько секунд молча и тревожно всматривался в полумрак, а потом, не глядя, набросил на Уоррингтона ночное зрение. Все лучше Люмоса, который в таких условиях не столько помогает, сколько слепит и мешает разглядеть что-то за своими границами.   
— Поттер! — уже куда менее весело повторил Кассиус, идя вперед и автоматически прикрывая собой Реймонда. Он никогда не бывал в Запретном лесу вечером — как и большинство чистокровных, он понимал, что нарушать некоторые запреты себе дороже. Особенно, если они касаются одного из самых больших колдовских заповедников в Европе. Драккл его разберет, что там может водиться. Кассиус имел о том весьма примерное представление — он не брал УЗМС, считая, что от Рун и Нумерологии пользы в жизни будет больше — но, судя по недружелюбным обитателям глубин Черного озера, ничего хорошего ждать не следовало. То, что в Запретном лесу можно было спокойно спрятать четырех драконов, было чертовски показательным.   
— Поттер! — повторил Уоррингтон в третий раз еще громче и нервозней, и тут увидел лежащего на земле Крама, который даже без ночного зрения выделялся бы в наступающих сумерках, в своей-то красной дурмстранговской форме. Кассиус метнулся к нему и перевернул на спину, не совсем понимая, всерьез ли он опасается, что Поттер оправдает свою зловещую репутацию. Не то чтобы за время их слабоосмысленного общения малыш Гарри хоть как-то проявлял себя как зловещее нечто, равное Лорду в темности и кровожадности, но Касси все же ни разу не знаток «темных дел» и душ людских.   
Впрочем, состояние Крама не оправдало смутных мрачных ожиданий — его просто отключили. Паркинсон, беззвучно подошедший ближе, молча проверил его диагностическими чарами и успокаивающе улыбнулся. Кассиус кивнул ему и, увидев отлетевшую в сторону палочку Крама, автоматически подобрал ее…  
...и спустя мгновение так же автоматически отбил ею прилетевший из темноты алый луч Ступефая. Уоррингтон даже не понял, что произошло — после всех тех бесчисленных стычек с гриффиндорцами, что были в его жизни, его тело действовало быстрее разума. Размышлять о том, какого черта тебя без объявления войны глушат из-за угла, лучше под щитом — иначе задаваться всякими глубокомысленными вопросами придется уже в Больничном Крыле.   
Привычно напитав силой Протего, чтобы оно выдержало вторую атаку, Кассиус выпрямился, вглядываясь в серый и четкий для него лес. Ему хватило нескольких секунд, чтобы понять, почему за первым заклятьем ничего не последовало: в нескольких метрах от них лежал человек, запутавшийся в собственной мантии, который точно не был Поттером. Паркинсон, пройдя сквозь щит Кассиуса и подняв свой, подошел к лежащему первым и с улыбкой бросил в него невербальный Эннервейт. Касси еще подумал, что надо же быть таким неудачником, чтобы попасть под собственный отраженный Ступефай, и хотел пошутить, но поднял глаза и увидел, что лицо Паркинсона изменилось.   
— Эннервейт! — повторил Реймонд вслух каким-то странным голосом, а потом резко опустился рядом с лежащим на колени. Отбросив с лица человека полу мантии, которая задралась при падении, он нервно рассмеялся.   
Перед ними лежал потрепанный, но узнаваемый, Бартемиус Крауч. И шея его была сломана.   
— Ты его убил, — с истеричным весельем констатировал очевидное Паркинсон.   
Кассиус не смог выдавить из себя ни слова, только неловко пожал плечами. Мол, вот как-то так вышло, что да, убил. Со всеми случается.   
С Поттером вон каждый год, судя по слухам.  
— Ты его убил, — повторил Паркинсон, залившись высоким смехом. — Не то чтобы я был «против». Я только «за».   
Это было, пожалуй, еще неуместнее, чем его смех.   
— Ну, спасибо за одобрение, — так же неуместно ответил Уоррингтон, понимая, что у него начинает слегка кружиться голова от осознания… всего. Мыслей было так много, что Кассиус не мог ухватить ни одну из них дольше, чем на секунду, и от этого в голове царила тяжелая пустота.   
На лице Паркинсона отражалось такое же осознание пополам с истеричным весельем. Уоррингтон не знал, сколько они смотрели друг на друга с ужасом и безмолвным «что нам делать?», но очнулись оба от приближающихся звуков голосов. Кассиус ясно мог различить Дамблдора и Поттера.  
— О, Мерлин… — прошептал помертвевшим голосом Паркинсон.


	15. Главное - знать не закон

Паркинсон дернулся из стороны в сторону, его лицо озарилось какой-то мыслью и закаменело, а потом он вскинул палочку и призвал метлы, которые они оставили рядом с бессознательным Крамом. Уоррингтон представил себе не предвещающие ничего хорошего картинки безумной гонки по ночному хищному лесу на не очень-то исправном школьном инвентаре — они оба прекрасно понимали, что оставаться на месте нельзя. Им не удалось бы оправдаться, даже не будь той странной истории со вторым туром, а уж сейчас…  
Вместо того, чтобы на ходу оседлать влетевшую в руки метлу, Паркинсон неловко перехватил оба «Чистомета» одной рукой и тихо приказал совершенно стальным голосом:   
— Возьми его на руки, — Уоррингтон отлично умел различать ситуации, когда можно задавать вопросы, а когда нужно выполнять приказы, да побыстрее. Стоило ему быстро и легко подхватить на руки безвольное тело — Касси не мог думать о нем, как о _трупе_ — как Реймонд резким движением обнял его со спины, и все почернело.   
Темнота будто пропустила Кассиуса через мясорубку, а потом старательно собрала фарш заново — лишь бы пройтись по нему отбойным молоточком и пожарить на сковороде. Объективно это продолжалось несколько секунд, субъективно — Уоррингтон прочувствовал, как его жир весело шкворчит на чугуне. А спустя мгновение Кассиус рухнул на ковер с длинным ворсом, заливая его кровью, пошедшей разом из ушей и носа.   
Почти с минуту он ничего не видел, не чувствовал и не мог заставить себя пошевелиться, но потом ощущения начали возвращаться к нему. Паркинсон, лежащий на его спине, возился и пытался откатиться в сторону, а тело Крауча под животом давило всеми своими мослами на совесть.   
Мысли о Крауче заставляли собраться, как ничто, и Кассиус осторожно приподнялся, столкнув Реймонда в одну сторону, а сам откатившись в другую. Рей только закашлялся и захлюпал носом, сморкаясь в бесспорно шикарный и дорогой ворс.   
Гостиная, что ли… Кресла, камин, столик вон, незнакомая какая-то обстановка.  
— У тебя есть портал? — тупо спросил Уоррингтон, потому что молчание заставляло его думать, а думать он сейчас совсем не хотел. По крайней мере, те мысли, которые лезли в голову. Перед глазами то всплывали строки уголовного кодекса и нешуточные пять лет Азкабана за убийство по неосторожности — это если кто-то поверит, что Касси никого не хотел убивать; то мысли о том, что никто его, как отца, вытаскивать не будет — у семьи нет уже денег и есть другой сын, а для остальных он проходит в категории «бесполезных»; то потенциальные газетные заголовки «СЫН ПОЖИРАТЕЛЯ ВЕСЬ В ОТЦА» и плачущая над этими газетами мама и испуганные Тен с Уль; то абстрактные, но оттого не менее неприятные, размышления теоретиков метафизики о влиянии убийства на мага; то банальное и ужасающее «я убил человека, черт побери, я человека, блядь, убил!»   
— Да уже нет… Дед дал, — сказал Паркинсон, приподнявшись и отхаркав на ковер кровавый сгусток. — Старая дрянь. Не дед, портал. Больше никогда, Уоррингтон, никогда!..  
Кассиус уцепился за мысль о портале и подсчет того, насколько артефакт должен быть старым, чтобы пробить защиту Хогвартса. В то время как быстрая магия, вроде трансфигурации, даже самой лучшей, держалась лишь до смерти сотворившего ее волшебника, или постепенно истлевала, как в серийных метлах, которые невыгодно было делать долгоиграющими — медленная, случайно или при определенных условиях заключенная в предметы (что называется, когда создатель вложил душу), имела накопительный эффект. Будь то банальный портал или магическое строение, вроде Хогвартса, с годами магия в них не выдыхалась, а настаивалась и разрасталась — отец обычно сравнивал это с вином, которое, как известно, по прошествии времени становится лишь ценнее. Правда, в некоторых случаях выходило не вино, а уксус, обеспечивая Отдел Тайн стабильной занятостью — маги и сами не подозревали, сколько они создают и теряют самоподдерживающихся артефактов (душа у них была широкая), которые в какой-то момент идут вразнос. Даже банальный сундук с расширением пространства, чары на котором по неведомой причине не истощились, в какой-то момент мог обратиться порталом в субреальность или микроскопической черной дырой.  
Именно этот накопительный эффект разрешал извечный вопрос магглорожденных о том, почему старые артефакты мощнее, чем современные. Дело было не в том, что прежде маги были более могущественными или умелыми — на самом деле их творения по нынешним меркам были примитивны — дело было в том, что за годы где-нибудь в запасниках они успевали скопить в себе немыслимое количество чар. Ни один маг не сможет вложить в предмет столько силы, сколько тот накопит за несколько столетий просто по естественному порядку вещей. Сравнивать древности с современными изобретениями было все равно, что сравнивать вековую яблоню-дичок и только-только высаженный на грядку саженец, который был сколько угодно чудом селекции, но пока не мог похвастаться могучими ветвями и щедрым плодоношением.   
Старые порталы, в отличие от современных, были просты и не обременяли себя заботой о пользователе. Пощада для нервных окончаний? Перетерпишь. Забота о вестибулярном аппарате? Забудь. Отсутствие травм по прибытии? Скажи спасибо, что целы все конечности, и не жалуйся на такие мелочи, как кровь из всех щелей — всего-то несколько порванных от перегрузки капилляров, пренебречь.   
И единственное, в чем старые порталы были хороши — они пробивали защиту древних строений, в которых прыжки в пространство доступны строго с дозволения владельца. О многоразовости и возможности перенаправить портал, конечно, и думать не приходилось, из-за чего действительно сильных порталов было немного — обычно-то такой артефакт использовали сразу, чисто практическая вещь. Не говоря уж о том, что мало кто прикладывал к одноразовому инструменту то усилие, которое нужно, чтобы чары в нем не распались с годами, а проросли.   
Кассиус не мог переоценить то, что Рей потратил — без шуток — семейную реликвию ради спасения его жопы. По самым приблизительным подсчетам, которыми Касси занимался, лишь бы не думать ни о чем другом, сожженному порталу было лет двести, да. И это при том, что Уоррингтон и был виноват во всей ситуации.  
Ситуации. Блядь. Мерлин. Ситуации! Касси был виноват не в ситуации, а в гребаном трупе не последнего в Министерстве чиновника! Что он наделал, о Моргот, что он наделал… что пошло, драккл побери, не так? Почему Крауч, с его прошлым ветерана ДМП Первой Войны просто не увернулся от отраженного Ступефая? Что стоило Касси поставить не зеркальный щит? Да и, в конце концов, где это слыхано, чтобы маг просто свернул шею, отброшенный даже не самым сильным заклятьем?   
Когда-то Кассиус иногда мысленно представлял, как убьет особенно доставшего его Лазаря — или Флетча — и это было чем-то смешным и легким. Сейчас, лежа рядом с собственноручно сделанным трупом, Уоррингтон понял, что он еще долго не сможет шутить так снова. У него в груди застывал комок холодной боли от одной мысли о том, что он мог случайно сделать подобное с Флетчером, когда отмахивался от него Петрификусом.   
— Лекс? — позвал полузнакомый голос откуда-то из другой комнаты. — Алексис? Я не буду тебя лечить, если ты опять испортил мне ковер... О, ну какой Морганы?  
Кассиуса резко встряхнуло заклинанием, и он почувствовал себя лучше, чем за весь прошедший месяц — ушла не только боль от недружелюбного старого портала, но и выровнялось сердцебиение, резко прояснилась голова, испарились последствия многонедельного недосыпа и закрылось несколько ран от проклятий Гринграсса, о которых он совсем забыл. Мысли о Крауче и его мертвости тоже ослабли и стали ужасно далекими — наверное, в числе прочего Касси приласкали успокоительными чарами.  
Уоррингтон резко сел — и увидел стоящего над ними Медея Паркинсона, который, как всегда, производил… впечатление. Наверное, Кассиус привык бы к нему, если бы видел чаще, но пока он неизменно слегка терял связь с реальностью, когда лицезрел батюшку Реймонда.   
Да, маги долго сохраняли молодость, да, имея средства одного из богатейших родов Британии и возможности признанного гения колдомедицины, не было никаких препятствий к тому, чтобы выглядеть лучше иных маггловских топ-моделей или актеров Голливуда, но Медей возвел эти факторы в абсолют. Он был нечеловечески прекрасен — не верилось, что в нем не было ни капли _чужой_ крови — но именно эта прекрасность делала его… жутким и чуждым.   
Так, должно быть, магглы представляли себе ангелов или толкиеновских эльфов — бесполых, вневозрастных, совершенных.   
Только вот ни ангелы, не эльфы не закатывали фееричных и яростных истерик по малейшему поводу, а Медей во всей Британии был известен этим даже больше, чем своей дружбой с Темным Лордом или достижениями на ниве борьбы с проклятиями.   
В приличном обществе это называли экзальтированностью. И тонкой душевной организацией.   
— Что это? — резко спросил Паркинсон-старший своим практически бесполым голосом. От недовольства его жуткость проступала четче. Кассиус когда-то читал по Гербологии о прекрасных цветах, пахнущих ядом и разложением — в Медее было что-то от этих цветов. Ядовитое, испорченное, мерзкое.  
— Это труп Крауча, — констатировал очевидное Реймонд, вызывающе вскидывая подбородок.   
— Мне не нравится, — отрезал Медей таким тоном, будто одного его «мне не нравится» было достаточно, чтобы мироздание устыдилось и пожрало труп Крауча, оскорбляющий сиятельный взор. Впрочем, когда твой батюшка — могущественный и змеистый Амадеус, а лучшие друзья — пара хищных Гринграссов и ожившая атомная бомба по имени Томми Риддл, мироздание довольно часто идет тебе навстречу.   
— Я знаю, что тебе не нравится, — Паркинсон поднялся на ноги и стал перед отцом, ненавязчиво загораживая плечом Кассиуса.   
— Я не буду тебе помогать.  
— Это я тоже знаю, — Реймон равнодушно пожал плечами — он давно ничего от отца и не ожидал. Медей сощурился и сжал губы, и Касси подумал, что вот-вот разразятся громы и молнии. — Мне нужен дед или крестный, — фактически это было «знаю, ты не будешь помогать — так хоть не мешай». — Или мне уйти и оставить тебе труп министерского?   
— Я не собираюсь ради твоих игр открывать мэнор Амадеусу, — лишняя черточка к очарованию Медея — он умудрился изгнать собственного отца из родового поместья и запретить ему возвращаться. Учитывая, что его милый школьный друг Томми Риддл увел у Амадеуса почти все нити контроля над консерваторами так же не без помощи Медея, не было ничего удивительного в том, что отношения между старшими Паркинсонами были не просто конфликтом поколений, а вполне сошли бы за холодную войну. — И от тебя закрою, как только тебе исполнится семнадцать, — Реймонд в ответ на это лишь дернул уголком губ. — Зови Алексиса. Я не могу его вылечить, а в остальном помогать не буду — я сказал.   
— Он просто сломал шею, — Реймонд явно был бы не против, если бы отец все же снизошел и вылечил Крауча, что разом поубавило бы им проблем. Все же тот и умер не от проклятья или артефакта, и повреждения были не особенно серьезные — мозг точно цел и невредим, и времени прошло меньше часа, и Медей был вышесредним целителем — ничего невозможного, на дилетантский взгляд Уоррингтона.   
Кассиус едва ли не впервые в жизни взмолился Мерлину и Моргане — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть Медей подумает о последствиях и снизойдет!..   
Правда, что делать с живым Краучем, он тоже не представлял, но малодушно рассчитывал, что его можно будет просто отдать двуединым Гринграссам.   
— Он прошел через портал, — небрежно отмахнулся Медей, отбрасывая за спину слишком длинные даже для чистокровного волосы.  
— И что? — мрачно уточнил Рей.   
— И все, — отрезал его батюшка, который вообще был человеком, обожающим заканчивать разговор фразами вроде «потому что», «ой, все» и «я так сказал». — И не заявляйся больше сюда с трупами. В твоем возрасте пора бы научиться разбираться с подобным самостоятельно.  
— Хогвартс уже не тот, батюшка, — шелковым и ядовитым голосом ответил Реймонд. Когда он так делал, его голос становился очень похож на голос его отца — такой же бесполый и неприятный. Что как бы доказывало, что не все в облике Медея является следствием чар. — У нас с сороковых не ведут факультатив «Как избежать наказания за убийство» и спецкурс для самых умных «Подстава, сокрытие улик, лжесвидетельство, запугивание свидетелей и другие полезные навыки юного убийцы». Думаю, Дамблдору не понравилось, как отличники вроде тебя и старины Томми воспользовались этими бесценными знаниями в реальной жизни. Проклятый реформатор, скажи, а?  
Медей молча отвесил Реймонду хлесткую пощечину — такую быструю, что и Касси бы на его месте не успел увернуться — резко развернулся и ушел. Паркинсон флегматично потер щеку, а Уоррингтон неожиданно и не к месту понял, откуда у Рея еще года два назад была привычка: как что не по нему — хлестать всех по лицу. Не больно, но чертовски неприятно.   
— Он не знает, что тебе уже есть семнадцать? — Кассиус не нашел в своей голове ничего лучше этого вопроса.  
— Он ненавидит думать о возрасте — своем или чужом. Ты не представляешь, какой скандал он закатывает каждый год Алексису из-за поздравлений с днем рождения. В такие моменты мне кажется, что крестный — моральный мазохист, — Реймонд улыбнулся так смущенно и нежно, будто описанное казалось ему чем-то невероятно милым. Он всегда относился к своему не особо приятному батюшке так, будто все его выходки — нечто безобидное и очаровательное. Учитывая, что он не единственный так воспринимал Медея Паркинсона, Касси периодически начинало казаться, будто это с ним что-то не так. — Думаю, еще лет пять он предпочтет не задумываться о том, совершеннолетний я или нет, — Реймонд глубоко вздохнул, посмотрел на Крауча почти с той же смесью досады и брезгливости, что и его батюшка несколькими минутами ранее, и взмахнул палочкой: — Экспекто Патронум!  
Кассиусу прежде не доводилось видеть Патронуса Реймонда, и в первый миг ему показалось, что это дракон: перед лицом промелькнул усеянный шипами хвост, в глазах зарябило от блеска лунной чешуи, а всю комнату заполнили кожистые крылья. Но потом Патронус повернул к нему голову, округлую и большеглазую, чем-то похожую на кошачью, повел широкими и кожистыми, как у летучей мыши, ушами, и Уоррингтон понял, что это виверна.   
Виверна обдала его целым водопадом серебряных искр, от которых сделалось совсем не по ситуации хорошо и легко, взмахнула крыльями и растворилась. "Хорошо" сразу исчезло, будто его и не было. Плохо, впрочем, тоже не стало.   
— Ты как, в порядке? — отстраненно спросил Реймонд, очищая ковер от крови, а труп Крауча — от грязи. Ей-Мерлин, такое чувство, что они с Реем его где-то выкопали, а не уже таким нашли.   
— Пока да. Твой батюшка приласкал меня чем-то… наверное, привык первым делом успокаивать Гринграсса, а потом лечить, — честно сказал Кассиус, доставая палочку, чтобы помочь Рею. Только после первого Эванеско он понял, что дело идет как-то туго, опустил глаза и увидел, что палочка не его. Снова встряхнув кистью и вытянув уже свою, он с облегчением вздохнул — ничего страшного, просто на автомате втолкнул в свою кобуру обе. А почему бы и нет, переплетение ремешков с чарами расширения пространства и десяток палочек пожрало бы.   
— Он просто сломал шею, — твердо сказал Реймонд, садясь рядом на ковер и наклоняясь к Касси всем телом. — Ты не виноват. Ты… Касси, он был проклят, мы же знаем. Проклят давно, проклят на неудачи — и ему не повезло. Ты ни при чем. Когда ты последний раз слышал о маге, сломавшем себе шею под Ступефаем? Сломавшем себе хоть что-нибудь?  
— Рей, я понял, — Кассиус медленно вздохнул, не зная, что он чувствует по этому поводу и чувствует ли хоть что-то. — Но я бы предпочел орудием проклятия не быть. Какая, в конце концов, разница, повезло ему или нет. Он из-за меня свернул шею.  
— Он свернул шею из-за себя. Это он швырнул в тебя Ступефаем — и мало ли, чем еще бы швырнул, если бы ты щит не поставил, — Паркинсон вдруг схватил его обеими руками за лицо. — Он какого-то черта глушил проклятиями школьников в Запретном лесу. Он поэтому умер. Он умер, потому что в восьмидесятые сажал моего отца в тюрьму и злил Гринграсса, он умер, потому что засунул меня в озеро, он умер из-за кого угодно, кто проклинал его чарами или на словах, но не из-за тебя. Даже я — моя семья — виноваты в этом больше, чем ты. Ладно?   
— Ладно, — Кассиус понимал, что Реймонд не отстанет и не прекратит его убеждать не испытывать вины, если он не согласится — и он согласился.   
Но как будто можно взять и не чувствовать. Вину, гнев, страх, отчаяние… и абсолютное непонимание того, что чувствовать и делать — как-то ни у кого не спросишь. Отец с его бодрящим опытом человекоубийства — далеко и, как всегда, скажет, что «и это пройдет», или «переживи это», или «прими это, как есть, не думая и не пытаясь осознать», или «все, что нас не убивает, должны убить мы». Что-то, нихуя не ободряющее и не помогающее смириться скажет.   
Хорошо, если вообще не похвалит. Молодец, Касси, малыш, принес первую голову врага — да какого врага, настоящего врага, из тех, чью голову и батюшка твой Тибер-легат не мог взять. И единственное, что жаль — чистокровный, последний в роду, не по личному кодексу Уоррингтона-старшего, который, как рыцари прежде, таких ранил, калечил, но не убивал. Но этим, наверное, можно и пренебречь.   
Такая добыча. Хороший боец.   
Реймонд вдруг отвесил Кассиусу пощечину, а потом снова схватил за лицо — больно, впиваясь в щеки ногтями.   
— Разозлись, накричи на меня, но не вини себя, не замыкайся, Касси, — он перестал притягивать Уоррингтона к себе, будто очнулся, и странным, неловким жестом провел рукой по его голове — от затылка ко лбу. — Наори, блядь, на моего крестного с его проклятиями, в конце концов. Но не думай, что ты его убил. Не зацикливайся на этом.   
— Вообще я не большой мастер в печатях неудач. Так что это скорее к дядюшке моему, Иеремии, — раздался над ними хриплый голос Гринграсса. Тот стоял, небрежно облокотившись на спинку кресла и рассматривал их сверху вниз — с таким веселым ожиданием, с каким дети в цирке на арену смотрят и ждут выступления клоунов. — Но можно и на меня поорать, конечно. Ты как, хочешь? — он сделал неопределенный, но бесспорно, щедрый жест, смешав его с приглашающим полупоклоном.   
— Нет, — ответил Кассиус, который и обычно-то не любил скандалов или обвинений кого-то, кроме себя, любимого, а сейчас и вовсе не чувствовал в себе сил даже огрызаться и сарказмировать.   
— Ну да, ты явно не из тех людей, кто это дело любит… Ударить меня не хочешь? Немножко терапии, немножко сатисфакции, и ты снова жизнерадостный бутуз, — еще щедрее предложил Гринграсс.   
— Нет, — снова отказался Уоррингтон, который считал предложенное сомнительной психотерапией. И на всякий случай добавил: — Я вас сломаю, и на моей совести будет два трупа.   
При его семи футах роста это был вполне реальный расклад, если Касси не будет сдерживаться, как он делал обычно во всех драках.  
— Медди починит. Или Рейми… Ну, как знаешь, я ради Рейми предложил. Было бы с чего нервничать, Яхве, — Гринграсс обошел кресло, оценил труп Крауча и вынес экспертное заключение: — Ебать Молохом, его жизнь потрепала. Что-то он слишком бомжара даже с учетом моих ему сердечных пожеланий анальных корч, — присев на корточки, он повертел лицо Крауча из стороны в сторону, несколько раз ткнул его в щеку извлеченной из рукава палочкой и вздохнул. — Что-то с ним до вас успело приключиться, но не пойму. Надо было с утра его убивать — я б к вечеру некроманта нашел и смог таки расспросить о его немертвом сынке. А теперь уже не успею…  
— Не успеешь? — переспросил Реймонд.   
— Тело нужно до полуночи уничтожить. Министерство отслеживает смерти всех начальников отделов и заместителей — но тс-с-с! Это тайна, страшная стратегическая тайна. Да и не положено широкой общественности знать, что одной рукой Министерство магию крови запрещает, а другой — использует во имя своего блага, — Гринграсс закатил глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя небрежение министерскими тайнами. — Данные обновляются ровно в полночь. Тело нужно или растворить в сильной алхимической кислоте, или сжечь в Адском Пламени, или отдать всепожирающей плоти, или сбросить в какое-нибудь жерло действующего вулкана. Тогда о смерти добрейшего Барти известно будет, а вот о месте его упокоения — нет. Нам же не нужны всякие неприятные люди из лабораторий Аврората, которые этот ободранный трупак исследуют изнутри и снаружи? Ну, это я так, на будущее. Лучший ваш друг в таких случаях — Адское Пламя. Нет тела — нет дела. Ушел за сигаретами и не вернулся. А на следующем уроке я научу вас подставлять врагов и имитировать самоубийства, дети мои…  
— Пожаловался уже? — усмехнулся Паркинсон.   
— Да, — весело кивнул Гринграсс. — Ваши виверны у меня форменный птичий двор устроили — один клекочет, другой клекочет, всем Паркинсонам я так нужен, так нужен, просто не могу, какой я востребованный, — как всегда, без всякого перехода он резко развернулся к Кассиусу и ткнул его палочкой в лицо: — Легилименс!   
Кассиус не успел раскрыться — и его сломало изнутри ураганным ударом взбудораженного Алексиса. Тот был так взвинчен, что даже не озаботился собственными щитами и, пока читал, сам просочился в Уоррингтона смесью мстительной радости, ядовитого торжества, колючих и бритвенных мыслей о том, куда же теперь вести расследование с мертвым-то Краучем, и о том, как бы половчее огородить любимейшего крестника от любых бед мира в общем и обвинений в пособничестве в убийстве в частности.   
— Можно было просто спросить, — выдохнул Кассиус, когда елочку из бритв, которой ощущался разум Алексиса, вынули из его мозга. — Мы бы рассказали. Будто там много рассказывать...   
— Да рассказал бы ты, как там пахло и звучало, как же, эксперт, — фыркнул Алексис. — Значит, так... Вы, в общем-то, очень удачно его прикончили, чисто, почти идеально, я бы сказал. Министерство, конечно, вряд ли будет землю носом рыть, Фадж даже не факт, что о смерти Крауча объявит до лета, ему во время Турнира такое не с руки. Но даже если будут — на месте ничего особо не нароют. Шею он сам сломал, крови не было, щит ты, Касси, поставил палочкой Крама, — Гринграсс с невероятным удовольствием потер руки. — Ну что, пошли искать у Медди кислоту и нерастворяемую емкость удовлетворительного размера?   
— Может, лучше Адским Пламенем? — Реймонд сделал такое просящее лицо, что Алексис вздохнул:  
— И правда, это ж ваш первый труп, где вам оценить красоту растворения в кислоте… да и красоту сожжения, — Гринграсс на мгновение задумался, а потом несколькими взмахами палочки последовательно снял с руки Крауча ленту кожи, несколько волокон мышц, набрал крови, срезал локон волос и, подумав, добавил к своей коллекции пару вырванных заклинанием зубов. Кассиус считал себя привычным к разного рода мерзостям — все же Лазарь был большим любителем что-нибудь расчленить в их комнате — но почему-то его замутило от зрелища того, как Алексис профессионально фасует по вылетающим из карманов колбам кусочки еще недавно живого человека. — Поищу потом его сынка на досуге посредством старого доброго чернокнижничества… Не найду, так хоть прокляну. Так, трофеи никто взять не хочет? Смотрите, какие зубы, какие пальцы, а из ребер можно свистульки делать, вы знали? — Реймонд, который обычно легко принимал любые выходки крестного, смертельно побледнел и даже отодвинулся. — Ну и правильно. Урок номер два, мои славные бутузы — никогда не берите трофеев и никакого модус операнди, на этом серийные убийцы и попадаются.   
— Я не собираюсь становиться серийным убийцей, — мрачно ответил Кассиус. Реймонд молча кивнул с тем выражением лица, с каким все в Слизерине выслушивали внеочередное начисление баллов Гриффиндору за то, что Поттер такой очаровашка (конечно, Дамблдор обычно ссылался на какой-то героизм, но героизма никто не видел, а вот фаворитизм — очень даже да).   
— Когда вам Флитвик на первом курсе говорит — не коверкать заклинания, чтобы не очутиться с быком на груди, он вовсе не думает, что вы обязательно будете их коверкать — он предупреждает. Я тоже предупредил, — усмехнулся Алексис. — Все, ждите. С собой не зову — я свой Файндфайр не контролирую совершенно.   
И с хлопком исчез вместе с трупом и ковром. Потом снова возник, отобрал у Кассиуса палочку Крама, и опять исчез.   
— Меня пугает как мысль о том, что он издевается, так и мысль о том, что он серьезно, — проговорил Кассиус, как всегда, медленно отходя от общения с Гринграссом-старшим.   
— Но согласись, у моего крестного есть одно бесспорное преимущество — для него даже вопроса не возникло, а морально ли, и законно ли помогать нам прятать труп, — усмехнулся Реймонд с тенью того веселья, что накатило на него в первые секунды над мертвым Краучем. — Причем вопроса у него не возникло бы, даже если бы мы тот труп принесли расчлененный и со следами темных ритуалов, — Кассиус знал: мораль чистокровных вообще не особенно опирается на закон, но он впервые осознал, что это значит на самом деле. До холода во внутренностях.   
Он всегда знал, что правильно и что нет, но сейчас Уоррингтон со смутной тревогой осознавал, что не понимает — насколько вообще нормально то, что они делают? Оно соответствовало всему, что Кассиус знал о мире вообще и о себе, о Гринграссах и Паркинсоне в частности, но… он не мог сформулировать для себя это колючее и неуловимое «но». Так бывает, когда ты не можешь вспомнить какое-то слово, которое крутится на грани сознания, но никак не дает себя ухватить.   
Кассиус глубоко вздохнул, и перестал пытаться ухватить это «но».  
Он не представлял, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы не заклинание Медея — даже под чарами в голове возился какой-то мутный и неприятный клубок чувств и мыслей. На первый план выплыло стыдное облегчение, почти радость — и вина за это облегчение.   
Реймонд взял его руку, потом сжал пальцы, перебирая костяшки, отпустил, провел ногтями по виску Кассиуса к затылку, царапнул кожу над ухом, отвлекая от всего и сразу.   
— Прости, — тихо сказал ему Кассиус. — Прости, Рей… ты из-за меня столько проблем поимел…  
— Я сказал — никакой вины, Уоррингтон, — Реймонд схватил его за отросшие с зимы волосы и больно дернул. — Если подумать — не прокрастинируй я, то ничего бы вообще не случилось. Ты бы не остался на поле, а вернулся в замок сразу. А я… просто не хотел туда идти. Все проблемы я поимел из-за себя, — он нервно рассмеялся. — Мерлин, Касси, если это не заставит меня готовиться к экзаменам по-человечески, а не как обычно — то я даже не знаю.   
— С первого курса знал, что твоя прокрастинация плохо кончится, — Кассиусу не хотелось улыбаться, но он улыбнулся — Рей, в конце концов, тоже старался, как мог. — Правда, я думал, что труп будет твой, и организует его Снейп.   
— «Выше ожидаемого» тебе за Предсказания. Ты на верном пути, мой юный оракул, — Реймонд снова почесал его ногтями за ухом — жестом, каким чешут любимую собаку. — Знаешь, я в первый момент чуть не перекинулся.   
— Опять?   
— У меня сейчас постоянно так, — Реймонд подтянул к груди колени и положил на них подбородок. — Она — аниформа — будто продавливает меня, ищет способ выбраться, протискивается наружу. Бродит там, за гранью сознательного, и я ее чувствую. Как начало получаться — так и начал чувствовать. Ей будто тесно во мне, и чем дальше, тем теснее. Стоит щитам ослабнуть — она выныривает. Как сейчас или на озере. Смотри, — Паркинсон поднял глаза — слишком зеленые, лишенные белков, со зрачками в ниточку.   
— Смотался бы на Пасху домой, перекинулся бы уже. Или с выхода в Хогсмит сбежал, — Уоррингтон понимал, что Паркинсон пытается отвлечь и его, и себя чем-то предельно далеким от произошедшего и близким им обоим одновременно.   
— У деда весенняя сессия Визенгамота, ему просто не до того. Не крестного же просить. Сам он не анимаг, да и ты сам вспомни, как зверушки Гринграссов любят, — Реймонд поморгал, и глаза медленно вернули себе человеческий вид, улыбнулся, показав еще не совсем человеческие, но уже и не кошачьи зубы. Острые иголочки клыков удивительно шли ему. — Потерплю. В этот раз хоть без хвоста обошлось.   
— Нелегальную анимагию практикуете, кандальники? — осведомился старший Гринграсс, вдруг возникая прямо перед ними. Он пользовался какой-то странной модификацией аппарации — беззвучной, но формирующей его тело из клубов черного дыма. — Одобряю, одобряю, — как оказалось, часть дыма не имела ничего общего с аппарацией — тлела пола его мантии, тлело несколько прядей, испускал легкий дымок прожженный рукав. — Я сейчас видел оттакенную зловещую змеюку в своем Файндфайре, что бы это значило?   
— Что наступают темные времена, — тоном кентавра-предсказателя ответил ему Реймонд.   
— Ну наконец-то, — рассмеялся Гринграсс, туша тлеющую прядь пальцами. — А то все светлые да светлые времена, я уже совсем заскучал.   
— Что, никаких катастроф уже месяц не было?  
— С зимы, — удрученно признался Алексис. — Ты, конечно, подкинул мне развлечение, но все же, где зловещие немертвые Пожиратели и где культ кликающих апокалипсис ктулхуистов. Я, стыдно признаться, начал подменять Арти в Визенгамоте, лишь бы что-то случилось. Проверенный метод — только я проявляю интерес к политике, как что-нибудь случается, — Реймонд вздрогнул, видимо, представив, что его Патронус и вытянул Алексиса с заседания Визенгамота. — Нет-нет, не волнуйся, Рейми, ты себя никак не… скомпрометировал. Я в Сохо был, — он упал в кресло и закинул ноги на столик. — Итак, дети мои, записывайте новую тему — создание алиби.   
— Ты сказал, что Министерство не будет рыть, — осторожно заметил Рей.   
— Какой ты еще маленький, Рейми, просто прелесть. Крестничек, в вопросе содержится половина ответа, а значит — что? Значит, нужно, чтобы не возникло даже вопроса. Проще говоря — лучше подстраховаться от маловероятной ситуации, чем потом провалиться из-за того, что был недостаточно параноиком, — Алексис вскочил из кресла и заходил по комнате, взбудораженный и активный, как полтергейст. — Есть несколько вариантов. От самых интересных и веселых к самым скучным. Начнем с интересного. В каких вы отношениях?  
— В каких мы… отношениях? — переспросил Кассиус.   
— Я знаю, что знакомство с родителями — это волнительный и пугающий момент, но ты не волнуйся, я само всепонимание и всепрощение, — Реймонд уронил лицо в ладони и застонал. Кассиус с усилием вздохнул и устало потер висок. — Ладно, отпадает. А то я бы просто стер вам память и отправил обжиматься в комнатку в «Трех метлах». Счастливые времени не замечают, так что вы были бы свято уверены, что зарисовали свой лабиринт и смотались из школы нравственность нарушать, а исчезнувший час бы и не заметили. Впрочем, есть другой вариант. Я сейчас стираю вам память и отправляю вас в бордель с легким внушением развлекаться до утра.   
Настала очередь Уоррингтона закрывать лицо руками. Щеки его мгновенно запылали так, что стало жарко.   
— С этим вариантом есть некоторые проблемы, — сдержанно прокомментировал его реакцию Реймонд. — Дело не в том, что я не смог бы затащить Касси в бордель, дело в том, что я не уверен…  
— Ты девственник? — в лоб спросил Гринграсс. — Ох, Вельзевула мне в печенку, и правда, как я мог забыть, ты ж Уоррингтон. У вас с этим проблемы.   
— У меня нет проблем, — глухо откликнулся Кассиус, не убирая рук от лица.   
— И правда, чего это я, асексуальность — не проблема, — согласился Алексис с неожиданным пониманием в голосе. — Но бордель отпадает, а жаль, решение удачное. Безудержный разврат — один из лучших способов скрыть дыру в памяти, да и нервное перенапряжение заполировать. Рейми, рекомендую на будущее. Секс, пьянка и наркотики чудо как хороши, если тебе нужно удалить полчасика и скрыть это.  
— Вы можете… внушить мне, — предложил Кассиус.   
— Я мог бы сделать вам _легкое_ внушение. Подкинуть топлива в ваше предположительное подростковое буйство гормонов. Но куда мне топливо кидать, если ничего не горит? — Гринграсс развел руками. — Я что, на знающего менталиста похож? В фас, в профиль, — он повертел головой, демонстрируя свое лицо со всех сторон. — Не похож. Не рискну трогать что-то такое глубокое и основополагающее, не хватало, чтобы ты крышей протек от когнитивного диссонанса, — Алексис вздохнул и взъерошил свои неровно остриженные волосы. — Остается третий вариант. Знаете, что это такое? — он вытащил из-за пазухи подвеску в виде песочных часов, заключенных в несколько стальных обручей.   
— Это маховик времени, — уверенно сказал Кассиус, который, хоть никогда и не видел настоящих маховиков, но со своим родителем-артефактором читал о них достаточно.   
— Да. Инструмент идеального преступления и превышения служебных полномочий, — Гринграсс нежно и мечтательно улыбнулся, что при его похожести на Лазаря выглядело пугающе. — Идеальным вариантом было бы отправиться с вами в Хог, отмотать время на момент, когда вы улетели с поля, стереть вам память и внушить совсем крошечный фрагмент — как вы заканчиваете болтать о жизни и идете возвращать метлы в сарай. Нестыковка по времени будет пренебрежимо мала, ни вы, ни другие ее не заметили бы, но… Есть две проблемы. Во-первых, я ни Молоха не знающий менталист, и смогу стереть воспоминания, но не чувства, а заполировать их будет нечем. А, значит, у вас останется эмоциональная память о некотором дерьме, которая будет тревожить вас и привлекать внимание всяких Альбусов — такое острое чувство вины и страх без очевидной причины очень заметны. Во-вторых, я ни хрена не уверен в том, как сейчас настроены чары Хога. Они орали с меня, еще когда я был на седьмом курсе, они вообще настроены выявлять сильных малефиков и реагируют на нас, как на пошедший вразнос оружейный артефакт, да и маховик они засекут с гарантией. И у Альбуса возникнут вопросы.   
— Значит, маховик тоже отпадает? — напряженно уточнил Реймонд.  
— Нет, просто вариант с ним становится менее идеальным, — Гринграсс сосредоточенно потер руки. — Я верну вас с запасом, в Хогсмит. О стирании памяти, естественно, тут речи не идет. Вы, мои славные бутузы, сейчас выгрузите все свои воспоминания в думосбор — это не сотрет их, но сильно ослабит, в том числе и в плане эмоций. И, не знаю, попейте следующую неделю успокоительное, что ли, чтобы не фонить особо. Только не сильное, идет?.. Вернетесь в замок вот на этих самых метлах, под дезиллюминационным… Вы умеете в дезиллюминационное? — Реймонд смущенно покачал головой. — Ну и зря не умеете. Клянусь Иштар, в сумерках не хуже мантии-невидимки. Даже лучше — не путается в ногах. Наложу я на вас чары, но вот вам мое отеческое наставление — выучите сами. Лишним не будет.   
— Спасибо, — неловко сказал Кассиус.   
— Да ладно, мы ж почти коллеги, — Гринграсс ядовито осклабился, становясь как никогда похожим на Лазаря, съевшего сову. — Почти родственники.   
— Забираю его «спасибо» обратно, — фыркнул Реймонд.   
— Бери, мне не жалко. В действительности, и неплохо, что Крауч умер. Последние пару лет ему все реже вспоминали историю с его сынулей, и Барти явно готовился выплыть с административного дна к свету былого величия. Уже начал выплывать, а это ни для кого не хорошо. Сам бы его летом убил, — судя по тону Гринграсса — он даже не шутил. — Так, преступные бутузы, теперь общие указания. В ближайшую неделю — а лучше до лета — займитесь чем-нибудь сложным, но интересным вам. Так, чтобы не было времени сидеть и рефлексировать. Вот ты, Уоррингтон, любишь трансфигурацию? Я пришлю тебе маггловских игрушек.   
— Каких игрушек? — опешил Кассиус.   
— С подвижными сочленениями. Анимировать их куда легче, чем статуи — конечности-то и так гнутся. Будешь учиться зачаровывать себе армию миньонов к третьем туру. Веселье и круглосуточную занятость я тебе гарантирую.   
— Ладно, — не стал спорить Уоррингтон.   
— Не «ладно, только отъебись», кандальник, — Алексис вдруг перестал кружить по комнате, развернулся к Уоррингтону и наклонился к его лицу настолько близко, что это было физически некомфортно. Ко всему прочему, он пах гарью и жареным мясом — и Касси знал, что это за мясо. — Я с тобой ласков только потому, что тебя любит Лазь. Не любил бы — приложил проклятием, от которого у тебя весь год в фарш смололо, а Рейми послал бы в бордель, что куда легче. Поэтому слушайся, тупое ты дерево, — и Кассиус молча слушал, едва удерживая себя от того, чтобы отстраниться. Он знал, чем может обернуться такая близость сильного малефика и взгляд глаза в глаза. Если бы это был Лазарь, дело уже кончилось бы как минимум слабо поддающимся чарам конъюнктивитом, а как максимум — отслоением сетчатки. — Худшее, что ты можешь сделать — погрузиться в рефлексию. Не только для себя, но и для Рейми. Поэтому ты будешь послушным и сделаешь так, как я сказал. Тебе понятно?   
— Да, — ответил Кассиус.   
— Последнее. Руку дал. Рейми, ты скрепишь, — Гринграсс снял перчатки и протянул ему ладонь в язвах и шрамах от язв. В этот момент Кассиусу вдруг стало легче — правильней — и он спокойно сжал цепкие пальцы Алексиса.   
— Алексис, это не требуется… — начал Реймонд, но сначала Кассиус покачал головой, обрывая его, и одновременно с ним заговорил Гринграсс.  
— Это требуется. Ты расстарался ради него, он — должен прикрыть тебя в той мизерной вероятности, когда Министерство выберется из блаженного слабоумия и начнет расследовать дела нормально. Я знаю, что вы друзья, но, Молох, ты не представляешь, насколько это ненадежно — а клятвы надежны. Право спорить, Рейми, получишь, когда тебя впервые предадут по-крупному. Палочку достал, — Реймонд сжал челюсти так, что у него выступили желваки — Касси никогда не задумывался над тем, насколько же Рей ему доверяет. Но все же проглотил возражения и достал палочку, разжигая на ней искру.   
Когда лента Клятвы — всего одна — погасла на запястье Кассиуса, Алексис ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу и сказал:  
— Не волнуйся, из Азкабана я тебя вытащу. Ты нужен Тайнам, — Уоррингтон вдруг понял — по его лицу, взгляду, улыбке — что Алексис его может для начала в Азкабан запихнуть. А потом Касси станет мертвым, как сам Гринграсс, и очень невыразимым.   
Не так ли Тайны завербовали самого Алексиса Гринграсса?   
* * *  
Алексис Гринграсс вынырнул из Омута Памяти, достал из-за пазухи пакет ассорти из цукатов и задумчиво захрустел ими. Сладости заменяли ему курение в моменты, когда его легкие были не в лучшей форме — а он как раз недавно получил родственное проклятие от любимого дядюшки Иеремии. Сморчок старый. Не дразни Фаджа, да не дразни Фаджа, всю весеннюю сессию Визеганмота нам загубишь, у-тю-тю, Молох его трахни. Фадж, плесень ничтожная, второй год оставляет Тайны без ассигнования — это ничего? Алексису что, зарплату Ликвидаторам платить из своих? Или, может, распустить их и жарить зефирки на горящей синим пламенем Британии?  
«Я думаю о деньгах. Отвратительно», — Алексис заглянул в пакетик, выбирая орехи и выбрасывая их в камин. — «Это что, старость? Яхве, мне ж всего шестьдесят. Шестьдесят три. Я слишком молод для бухгалтерии».   
С этими мыслями он снова сунул голову в Омут, надеясь найти там чертей.   
Серый от накинутого на Уоррингтона ночного зрения лес — такой странно-четкий, что Алексис всерьез задумался, не начало ли у него самого падать зрение. Обычное дело для магов неспокойных специальностей. Надо бы попытать Медди на тему диагностики… Ладно, не о том, чертовы ассоциации, чертов Когтевран головного мозга — вечно несет в сторону.   
Вот идут они, вот Крам лежит, вот проверяют они парня, вот Уоррингтон ставит щит, вот все кончено — пять минут времени у двух шестикурсников заняло то, что толпа злых чистокровных не могла сделать годами. Причем Рейми просто рядом стоял. Весь в Медди — тот тоже всегда рядом стоит. Власть за властью, ах, Иштар мать его. Алексис отмотал к щиту, заставил Омут повторить медленнее, обошел со всех сторон — все же ловкий мальчишка. Извернулся на месте, как кошка, сам, наверное, не заметил, как. Четко, красиво — сплошные рефлексы, никакого разума. Тоже в батюшку весь. Тот тоже был без мозгов, одни инстинкты. Зверюга.   
Алексис что, один на папаню в этой жизни не похож ни разу? Нашествие клонов какое-то, «дети своих родителей» окружают.   
Гринграсс обошел со всех сторон алую вспышку, на мгновение ослепившую Уоррингтона — слишком ярко после заклинания на ночное зрение. А воспоминание все же его, не мог Алексис тут увидеть того, чего этот кандальник хоть как-то не зафиксировал. Рейми вообще ничего не видел — а как было бы славно отсмотреть ситуацию с двух фокусов. Но Рейми поднял глаза от Крама, когда все уже было кончено. Реакция у него была похуже, чем у Уоррингтона… да и он явно привык полагаться на защиту своего дружка.   
Как трогательно, слов просто нет — это нынче Слизерин такой? А куда делись шутки на тему «братскому факультету — братская могила»?..  
Алексис попробовал надеть очки, но стекла не помогали погасить свет — в Омуте физика срать на тебя хотела. Отпустив вспышку, он начал двигать ее буквально посекундно и, наконец, поймал момент, когда она ударила в Крауча.   
Крауча, который стоял с опущенными руками и повешенной головой. Типичная жертва грубого Империо — еще в феврале он выглядел лучше, хоть и тогда радовал стеклянной пустотой в глазах. И только в этот момент на самой периферии зрения Уоррингтона было видно темную фигуру меж стволов деревьев. Алексис прошел по серому призрачному лесу и встал перед своим долгожданным «чертом». Он был почти погружен в ту муть, в которую превращался окружающий мир за пределами фокуса, а когда заклинание ударило в Крауча, и вовсе отступил на шаг и исчез, но Гринграсс его уже видел. Кем бы он ни был — Алексис его видел.   
Он заметил смутного ублюдка далеко не сразу, а потом еще несколько раз осматривал воспоминания, чтобы убедиться, что не принял за человека корягу. Но коряги не уходят с места преступления — по крайней мере, на окраине Запретного Леса.   
Связан ли неживой-немертвый сыночек Барти с бесславной смертью батюшки?   
Вытащив себя из Омута, Алексис без перехода сунулся в камин.  
— Альбус, — ласково сказал он, — в твоем лагере опять лазутчик. Не лагерь у тебя, а проходной двор.   
— Знаю, — без удивления откликнулся Дамблдор, разворачивая кресло к камину. — А ты откуда знаешь?   
— А это Тайна, — ядовито ответил Гринграсс. — Твой лагерь, если ты забыл, находится в блядской школе.   
— Нет, у меня заведение поприличнее, — так же невозмутимо ответил Альбус. Алексис гневно зашипел и попытался доплюнуть языком каминного пламени до мантии со звездами. Иных методов воздействия не предвиделось — Дамблдор предусмотрительно не открывал камин на вход. — В тебе проснулись родительские чувства?  
— Они и не засыпали. Что за хрень у тебя творится? У тебя мой племянник учится.  
— Забирай, — щедро предложил Дамблдор. — Зачем ему ЖАБА?   
«А то ты сам не знаешь, — раздраженно подумал Гринграсс. — Я б забрал — да будто он пойдет без своей няньки».   
Но вслух сказал только:  
— Рейми мне тоже забрать? Панси? Дафну и Асторию?   
Дамблдор прикрыл глаза, будто всерьез обдумывал это, а потом выдал:  
— Грядут темные времена, Алексис. Ты не сможешь убить всех чудовищ, с которыми им суждено столкнуться, и отвести все проклятия, что летят в них.   
— Бесишь, сука, — констатировал Алексис, который никогда особым терпением не отличался, умудрился таки доплюнуть пламенем до мантии и выдернул себя из камина. Нет, его нервов на Альбусово бесконечное «так надо» не хватит даже в лучшем из миров, вон, пусть Арти или Макарис свою слизеринскость тренируют. Или Иеремия поговорит как старый пердун со старым пердуном. Амадеус, в конце концов!  
Главное Алексис услышал — Дамблдор в курсе, просто, как всегда, в шахматы играет. Игрун.   
Грядет у него. Как Томми умер — так и грядет. Уже пятнадцатый год. Дамблдор — сраный любитель поиграть с невидимым соперником на невидимой — даже ему — доске. Гроссмейстер по ебанию мозгов.   
Алексис любил очень немногих, но какого ж Вельзевула выходит, что даже это небольшое число — слишком большое, чтобы суметь защитить их от всех и вся? Как было бы просто с одним Медди!Уничтожить весь мир и оставить в нем только Медея...   
Мечты и сны, Алексис.


	16. Весеннее обострение

Решив все их проблемы, отбыл Алексис Гринграсс с задумчивым: «Надо еще в Сохо побуянить, а то Патронусы и правда меня в Министерстве застанут». А на следующий день где-то там, в невыразимых широтах, у него случился долгожданный кризис, о котором большая часть магического мира и не подозревала, и ему пришлось отложить поиск Крауча-младшего до лучших времен. Хотя прогнать «потрошки», как он выразился, через самый простой черномагический ритуал он успел, и с неудовольствием выяснил, что в Британии имелось как минимум четыре Крауча-младших. То ли старый Барти озаботился обзавестись не испорченным меткой потомством, то ли младший наплодил бастардов, то ли кто-то из них провел над кровью манипуляции, сбивающие фокус поиска и выдающий ложные метки. Но сразу два сигнала откуда-то из Шотландии заставили Алексиса сообщить о результатах Реймонду и посоветовать ходить опасно.   
Газеты, как и предсказывал Гринграсс, были сдержанны и ни о какой смерти не писали, ограничившись объявлением о пропаже мистера Крауча, но пронырливый Флетчер притащил на хвосте слухи о том, что у Перси Уизли начались служебные треволнения и многочисленные вызовы в Аврорат. Уоррингтон и Паркинсон не рассказывали никому и ничего о произошедшем, но слизеринцы не были бы слизеринцами, если бы не связали эти слухи и исчезновение Крауча, и теперь не слишком-то тихо предполагали, что старого Барти настигли грехи прошлого и настоящего. Правда, Салазаровы дети больше думали на Амадеуса — тихие исчезновения в никуда, даже без официального объявления смерти, были в его стиле.   
«Общество конспирологии» обсосало эту новость со всех сторон, и с неделю Кассиуса в гостиной неизменно встречал написанный в самом верху доски вопрос «Мертв ли Крауч?» Иногда хотелось выйти ночью из спальни и написать «Да, мертв», так это мозолило глаза. Но вскоре Берк, как всегда, подловивший Снейпа на приступе человеконенавистнической откровенности, уловил из его потока яда интересную мысль — у декана весь год злостно тащили из кладовки ингредиенты, в том числе и порцию жаброслей. Ту самую, которую, как думал Касси прежде, Северус сам торжественно вручил ему с намеком на Поттера. Факультет захватила мысль о том, кто же настолько нагло перекинулся в дорогого декана, и главное — зачем?   
«Мертв ли Крауч?» исчезло под слоем приклеенных поверх записочек, и Уоррингтону стало легче. Омут памяти не стирал воспоминания полностью, но делал их блеклыми и далекими, как будто события случились по меньшей мере десяток лет назад — Касси не мог вспомнить ни точной последовательности событий, произошедших в лесу, ни дословно воспроизвести все последующие разговоры. Но постоянное напоминание перед глазами мешало разуму окончательно забросить труп на задворки памяти. Оно заставляло Уоррингтона постоянно тянуться к мыслям об этом, как тянешься к корочке на ране, хоть и знаешь, что не надо ее расковыривать.   
В эти дни Кассиус понял, насколько же Гринграсс был прав, когда требовал, чтобы они с Реймондом заняли себя чем-то требующим всего их внимания и, главное, интересным им. От какой-нибудь банальной подготовки к экзаменам было бы легко отвлечься. Легко было между привычными и родными формулами по Нумерологии вдруг выпасть в подсчет лет в Азкабане или, пытаясь впихнуть в голову высшую теорию Чар, зацепиться за фразу о влиянии смерти на волшебника и рухнуть в опасное самокопание — а что изменилось в тебе, Кассиус? Стало ли в тебе темнее, стало ли тебя душевно меньше?   
Наверное, поэтому Паркинсон, несмотря на все свои чернушные шутки вроде «моя прокрастинация кончается трупами», так и не сел за учебники по-нормальному, хоть и перестал предаваться греху праздности и прогуливать. Вместо этого он неведомо каким шантажом и пытками вытряс из Снейпа лабораторию и корпел над какими-то зельями, явно находящимися далеко за рамками школьной программы. Среди малознакомых с Реем людей бытовало мнение, что Паркинсон всерьез задумался о получении звания подмастерья к седьмому курсу или же ради призрачного шанса что-то там доказать отцу пытается продвинуться на ниве теоретического зельеварения и добиться пары публикаций. Но Кассиус знал — Реймонд был практиком. Если он и придумывал что-то новое, то не ради решения научных задач, а чтобы добиться очень конкретных целей, иначе он попал бы на Когтевран. Обычно же он не рвался изобретать велосипед и решал проблему самым эффективным из уже известных способов. К тому же в школе ему банально не хватало времени на эксперименты — он был не тем человеком, что готов отказаться от приятного факультетского междусобойчика или похода в Хогсмит ради котлов, а остальное время подъедала учеба и интриги.   
Вот и сейчас Реймонд решал задачу — ему не нравилась перспектива потерять кучу времени в тупиках лабиринта, который к тому же был зачарован водить чемпионов кругами и сталкивать друг с другом и всяческими тварями, и он искал способ этой перспективы избежать. Ну и попутно варил сразу в нескольких котлах разнообразные зелья, которые могли также пригодиться. Довольно быстро к нему начал захаживать Грин, который даже в мечтах и снах не мог надеяться на щедрость Снейпа и свободную лабораторию, а следом за ним неожиданно начали подтягиваться охваченные предэкзаменационной лихорадкой слизеринцы.  
Экзамены неслись им навстречу, как Хогвартс-экспресс, и многие из них потихоньку начинали чувствовать себя так, будто их оставили на рельсах под Петрификусом, и паниковали. Преподаватели не спешили развеять этот Петрификус спасительной Финитой, и лишь нагнетали: экзамены вот-вот настигнут и покажут всем студентам — особенно пятикурсникам и семикурсникам — что жизнь это не сахарные перья, а драже Берти Боттс, и тебе, да, тебе лично, мой дорогой, выпала пачка с исключительно фиговыми вкусами. Если какие-нибудь гриффиндорцы с их неприкрытым и безбашенным оптимизмом еще могли считать, что у них есть время, то рассудочные слизеринцы и когтевранцы знали — все пропало, времени нет.   
Паркинсон, как всегда, притворялся, что школьная программа — ничто перед его гениальностью, и это только подогревало интерес юных неофитов, которые тоже хотели себе немного вечного сияния чистого разума. Тем более, что он внезапно оказался самым доступным для тех же пятикурсников, которые не могли доставать седьмые курсы — у тех были свои экзамены — а вот шестые считали законной добычей.   
Уоррингтон сознательно не давал себе продыху и проводил все свободное время, циркулируя между бесконечными дуэлями с любым желающим и книгами по анимирующей трансфигурации, с которыми он подолгу сидел над таки присланной Гринграссом коробкой с маггловскими игрушками. У шестого курса уже не было половины занятий — пошли сплошным потоком консультации и дополнительные семинары для индивидуального повторения и пыток профессорами отстающих. С семинаров большинство преподавателей Уоррингтона едва ли не выгоняли — он своими попытками выбить гранитом науки рефлексию из головы здорово мешал им наседать на других. Даже Снейп слез с него со своими отработками — у него было особенно много консультаций. Так что свободного времени у Кассиуса было много, а вот желания наслаждаться им — никакого. Поймать его пятикурсникам удавалось только на очередной дуэльной сессии, а плату за ответы на вопросы по Трансфигурации и Нумерологии он брал боями, что было для многих дороговато.  
Что касается остальных, то Бёрк больше думал о том, как наебать систему, а не о том, что систему наебать до него пытались десятки поколений школьников, и лучше бы все же посидеть вечером над Трансфигурацией, а не выдумывать шпаргалки; Флетчер же… ну, Флетчер, как всегда, вспомнит об экзаменах максимум за неделю до них. Кассиус проверял — как ни напоминай мелкому душепродавцу, осознает он неизбежность сдачи, только когда сроки не просто подопрут, а начнут нехило так жечь задницу. Готовящегося к экзаменам Лазаря Кассиус не видел ни разу, но то, что тот еще присутствовал в школе — даже после СОВ, а преподаватели так надеялись на комиссию! — говорило в его пользу.   
«Доступный» Паркинсон излюбленным маневром попытался прикрыться девочками, которые были слишком в восторге от его сиятельности, чтобы отказать в такой мелочи, как вечернее просвещение «деточек». Все же девушек на их курсе было в разы больше, и поделить между собой пятикурсников им было куда легче. Этого хватило, чтобы отвадить пятикурсников, жаждущих ответов по каким-нибудь Чарам прямо над котлом с чарочувствительным зельем. Но Паркинсона, конечно, это не спасло — он был слишком хорош в этих самых зельях, чтобы увильнуть от круговой поруки подготовки к экзаменам.   
Всякий раз, когда Кассиус забегал в лабораторию, весь перепаханный после очередной дуэли, Паркинсон с видом пытаемого гения пояснял о зельях.   
Паркинсон был из тех людей, которые не понимают и не могут понять даже при желании, что некоторые элементарные для них самих вещи таковыми на самом деле не являются. Сам он учил зельеварение, как Мерлин на душу положит, а эссе и вовсе писал на коленке перед парой — школьную программу за все семь курсов Реймонд освоил еще году на втором и даже не пытался делать вид, что она ему интересна. Его интересы в области зельеварения всегда были слишком специфичны для школы, где колдомедицину изучали постольку-поскольку. Конечно, Снейп был не в восторге, но он Паркинсона так и так не слишком любил — в основном из-за отца Рея. Уоррингтон в чем-то его понимал и сочувствовал — он бы и врагу не пожелал получать зельеварческий мастерский минимум у Медея Паркинсона, который и человеком-то был специфическим, а учителем наверняка и вовсе отвратительным.   
Кассиус, к слову, не знал, как действительно повернутый на чистокровности Паркинсон-старший согласился обеспечить полукровку научной степенью, но всерьез подозревал, что тут замешан Дамблдор, суды над Пожирателями и смутные слухи о шпионаже. Снейп, конечно, был гением. Но, во-первых, на степень мастера можно попытаться сдать только при поручительстве другого мастера, и нищему полукровке это не светило ближайшие лет тридцать — никто бы не взял его только за талант, потребовались бы зверские деньги, чтобы ворваться в консервативно-чистокровную область. А, во-вторых, мастерство требует знаний, превосходящих школьные, на несколько степеней, и никакой гениальностью не восполнить недостающее.   
Нужно сказать, объяснения Рея мало чем по уровню полезности отличались от объяснений Снейпа — они отчетливо не были предназначены для простых смертных. Из-за постоянной необходимости пояснять, что именно он имел ввиду под очередным злоебучим термином, Паркинсон тихо кипел и плевался сарказмом. Каждый раз в такие моменты Уоррингтон думал, что Реймонд окончательно обратится в Снейпа (это очень соответствовало бы теме посиделок) и хрестоматийно назовет всех присутствующих «жертвами наследственных заболеваний» и «безмозглыми болванами». И начнет закрываться в своей лаборатории на все известные чары.   
Но пока обходилось. Реймонд, кажется, несмотря на отвращение к «объяснениям для умственно отсталых», все же проникся важностью момента для младших товарищей, а злоебучие термины за него переводил на людской то Грин, то Дамерунггаст, то еще кто-то более или менее подкованный. Бесконечные «консультации» не давали Паркинсону замкнуться так же, как Уоррингтону помогали не рефлексировать дуэли и трансфигурация.   
Вопреки всеобщему мнению, Уоррингтон никогда не был воплощением шутки про «я дерусь, потому что дерусь». Кассиус никогда не дрался ради развлечения — не нарывался специально на ссоры с гриффиндорцами, не вызывал оскорбивших его недоумков решить дело с помощью палочек где-нибудь в зале наград, не участвовал в подпольных турнирах. Сейчас он опасался, что это может сыграть с ним дурную шутку. Никто не спорил, у него была неплохая база — батюшка озаботился и чисто физической подготовкой, и постановкой классической английской боевки. Никто не спорил, у него был невероятно обширный опыт школьных драк. С первого курса злоумышления и шуточки Флетчера с Бёрком, а также манера Паркинсона доводить людей до белого каления в считанные секунды, и выбора-то Касси не оставили. Но этот опыт был не слишком разнообразен — обычными противниками были коварные Уизли и компания, а местом действия — коридоры Хогвартса. К тому же такие драки часто шли не до победы, а до появления преподавателя, и противник не стремился причинить настоящий вред — так, поржать от выросших у тебя из ушей маргариток. Максимальный накал страстей случился у них на четвертом курсе, и именно тогда Кассиус добавил в свой арсенал многочисленные режущие и несколько масштабных оружейных заклятий. Он всегда спокойнее всех воспринимал эту факультетскую «войну», но из-за Наследника Слизерина гриффиндорцы стали нападать по-настоящему жестко, и в какой-то момент он тоже начал злиться. Кажется, после того, как Флетч «случайно» сломал обе ноги на лестнице, Кассиус разъярился окончательно и решил, что боль — лучший учитель для ебаного львятника.   
Впрочем, он же тогда первым опомнился. После того, как Снейп прочитал ему длинную прочувствованную лекцию о том, что Кассиус таким путем превзойдёт своего отца и еще до выпуска станет убийцей. Ну что сказать, Северус всегда умел неплохо предсказывать беды и разрушения, авгурей подземный.   
Кассиус знал, что его опыта хватит на Делакур и, если придется, на Поттера. Француженка показала себя человеком, слишком полагающимся на преимущества крови, Поттер — был банально младше.  
Но вот Крам с его Дурмстрангом… нет, не факт. Уоррингтону не хватало того, что приберегают как раз для подпольных турниров — разнообразия. Крам гарантированно знал больше неприятных чар, с его-то уклоном в темную магию, и чары те наверняка игнорировали обычные щиты и обычную Финиту. Кассиус же не имел никакой практики на данную тему. Он знал некоторое количество «неодобряемых Министерством» (но не запрещаемых напрямую) заклятий, но его умение кастовать их никак не пересекалось с пониманием того, как они ведут себя в бою. Кассиус просто никогда их в драке не применял — если не считать того веерного оружейного проклятия, которым он кальмара приложил. Кроме того, как ловец, Крам мог оказаться еще и быстрее Уоррингтона. По предыдущим двум турам Кассиус понял, почему колдовской аффект никогда не считался идеальным боевым средством — он был предназначен для спринта, а не для марафона. Даже если Кассиус пройдет Крама на боевом безумии, дальше, когда угроза будет устранена, его неизбежно настигнет откат — а лабиринт большой, и в нем, кроме чемпионов, достаточно и ловушек, и тварей…  
Это, кстати, по словам Флетчера, было одной из причин, по которой ставки на Уоррингтона просели — в полном соответствии с его планами. Всякие прогнозисты с умным видом рассуждали, что Касси полагается на свою кровь, а не на умение. Более успешный вариант Делакур, в общем — повезло с характером заданий. Ставки понижало и то, с какой жестокостью он прошел второй тур — это заставляло многих думать, что Уоррингтон просто подведет себя под дисквалификацию на первом же столкновении с другим чемпионом. Организаторы все же должны были пресекать серьезные травмы. Кальмара, вон, не уберегли, так хоть международное сотрудничество надо уберечь. А то несчастный Хогвартский талисман до сих пор не выплывал из глубин озера и шарахался от магозоологов-добровольцев.   
Кассиус начал готовиться еще после второго тура — точнее, попытался начать. Снейп, черт побери, был не Пожирателем Смерти, а Пожирателем Времени. Уоррингтон в лучшем случае выкраивал пару часов в неделю — а ведь нужно же было в эти пару часов впихнуть те самые заклятия не из школьной программы. Кто-то счел бы за тренировки пары Грюма, но тот был противником, превосходящим настолько, что чему-то научиться у него Кассиус не мог — он просто не до конца понимал, что аврор делает. А аврор не стремился объяснить.   
Это было как учиться у Снейпа зельеварению. Любимый их декан, бесспорно, был отличным специалистом, но передать свои знания кому-то? Не смешите. Грюм так же лишь бесился с «тупых ошибок» в местах, которые самому ему казались элементарными, но суть этих ошибок тоже не особо спешил объяснять, полагая, что до студентов и так дойдет. Как не дошло? Отработка сюда, отработка туда, минус дохуиллион баллов и эссе на свиток в ваш рост, мистер тупица! Грюм, по крайней мере, для слизеринцев, был кармическим воздаянием за все грехи родного декана перед Гриффиндором.   
Кассиус, поначалу ставивший на первое место трансфигурацию — сложно и интересно, надо слушать умного Гринграсса — с каждым днем все глубже погружался в бои. Так же, как и Паркинсон, который намеревался зелья поварить, а оказался запасным преподавателем, и фокус его внимания смещался все дальше и дальше в сторону от первоначального.   
Уоррингтон не был идиотом и прекрасно понимал, что значительных изменений в форме за такой срок добиться просто невозможно, но цель изначально была другой. Это для окружающих Касси, вырвавшись из-под гнета Снейпа, спохватился и теперь поспешно пытался нагнать едущий уже где-то в Шотландии Хогвартс-экспресс на хромом фестрале.   
Он пропустил через себя всех желающих слизеринцев с пятого по седьмой курс еще в ту первую неделю, когда дергался от чертова «Мертв ли Крауч?» Да, черт вас дери, Крауч мертв, Протего, Экспульсо, Инкарцеро, Протего, Ступефай!..  
В дуэлях не было места мыслям и рефлексии — только момент. Ни минуты покоя, пока отдыхаешь от драки — читаешь очередную статью по анимации и пытаешься заставить не спотыкаться увеличенного Энгоргио жутенького паука с подвижными лапками.   
Кассиус почти сразу заметил, что у него начал меняться стиль — он начал реже пользоваться щитами. Он не знал, было ли это подсознательным страхом повторения истории с Краучем или тем, что одну важную мысль Грюм в него все же вколотил — от обороны выиграть нельзя. Не то чтобы он раньше этого не знал, но сейчас это ушло на уровень подсознания, что ли. Он все чаще просто уворачивался от заклинаний, которые прежде принял бы на слабый зеркальный щит — отражающее он перестал использовать вообще. И вроде бы понимал, что лишает себя тактического преимущества от отбитых обратно в противника чар, но просто не мог.   
Бёрк, заметивший это дело, сказал, что Касси тупой тролль и зря начал отступать от щитов — глупо полагаться на ловкость с его габаритами. Это в какого-нибудь Поттера поди попади, а в семифутового громилу — милое дело.  
Впрочем, даже с начавшим меняться, а оттого не до конца отточенным, стилем боя Кассиус быстро понял, что две трети противников он проходит без особых затруднений — для себя он отмечал только тех, победа над которыми давалась ему буквально на последнем издыхании, и тех, кому он стабильно проигрывал хотя бы один бой из пяти. Не у всех из них было время и желание развлекать Касси больше одного раза, но в его индивидуальном расписании постоянно присутствовали Флинт, Пьюси, Монтегю, Дервиш и сестры Ранкорн.   
Остальные, кто желал и имел время, но проигрывал Касси слишком часто… У них, как и у самого Кассиуса, не было недостатка в практике, со школьной-то враждой, но, как бы странно это ни звучало для единоличнического Слизерина, еще с восьмидесятых на факультете установилась привычка полагаться на плечо товарища. Уоррингтон помнил, что еще на первом курсе тогдашний староста, Мэлвин Кэрроу, объяснил им «полевой устав, писанный кровью тех, кто пытался делать иначе» — везде ходить минимум по двое, не сметь бросать однокурсника в драке, как бы он тебе ни был противен, быть готовым к провокациям и ударам в спину. Сам Кэрроу еще застал послевоенную лихорадку, во время которой Гриффиндор не просто обидно, но не особо опасно шутил, а всерьез пытался выжить Слизерин из школы, не стесняясь в методах — и никакие преподаватели не спасали. Времена те ушли — а правила остались. Традиция, окропленная кровью, как Слизерин любит.   
Кассиус сам был такой. Окончательно приобрести привычку драться с постоянным расчётом на проклятия Гринграсса или кинжальную точность Бёрка и Паркинсона мешал достаточно замкнутый характер и, как следствие, не перебитая никакими увещеваниями не только старост, но и декана, привычка подолгу шляться в одиночестве, нарываясь на всяких Уизлей, да летние тренировки с Тибериусом «полагайся-только-на-себя» Уоррингтоном.   
Впрочем, Уоррингтон быстро предложил тем, кто мало что мог противопоставить ему в одиночку, валить его двойками и тройками — нельзя было исключить, что Делакур предложит Краму объединиться против него или просто приворожит Поттера в «союзники». И тут же пожалел о своем предложении. Души слизеринцев жаждали реванша под видом немыслимой щедрости — как же, как же, они ж тут тратят свободное время на подготовку чемпиона...   
Лучше всего Кассиусу запомнился Грин. В драке один на один он представлял из себя примерно пустое место — Уоррингтон даже не понял, зачем тот предложил свои услуги. Но, видимо, Грин не зря был одним из любимых учеников Трелони, и предчувствовал, что следующим шагом Уоррингтон попробует дуэли против двоек и троек. И уж тут он развернулся. У оказавшегося крайне мстительным гаденыша были слабые невербальные, а с вербальными он был значительно медленней Касси — ему просто не хватало умения в одиночку и держать щит, и атаковать — но стоило появиться человеку, который прикрывал его Протего, как Грин явил какой-то невообразимый арсенал чернухи. Сам милый мальчик говорил, что это на грани закона, но Уоррингтон был уверен — кое-что тянуло минимум на штраф, а максимум на пару лет Азкабана.   
Против Грина и Блетчли Кассиус еще выезжал на опыте и скорости — свою чернуху Грин кастовал вербально, да и пасов она требовала больше. Майлзу не хватало силы в щитах, да и слишком он был беспокойным, чтобы просто стоять и держать Протего — на чем Касси и ловил обоих пятикурсников. Но потом змееныш призвал Тена, раздосадованный несколькими пусть не просто давшимися Уоррингтону, но проигрышами. И вот тут Кассиус получил очень достоверную картину того, как его будет гвоздить Крам — с той разницей, что болгарин будет бить быстрее и сильнее, а ошибаться реже.   
Уоррингтон учил брата щитам сам, и учил хорошо, так что Тен умудрялся не только держать над Грином Протего в несколько слоев, но и оставлял себе время на пару-тройку атакующих заклятий, заполняя пробелы между чарами своего «не-друга». Сам же Кассиус не мог особенно полагаться на защиту — чернуха Алистера ее игнорировала, что компенсировало медленность плетения. И, что еще неприятнее, в отличие от обычных заклинаний вроде Ступефая или Экспульсо, была способна на преследование. Пропущенные в сторону черный сгусток или клубок зеленых нитей, похожих на червей, вполне могли на манер бумеранга влететь в спину, липкие алые всполохи надолго оставались на земле, и в горячке боя в них легко было вляпаться, голубая паутина расплескивалась во все стороны прямо по воздуху и стремилась сначала заключить Кассиуса в широкий обруч из себя, невидимый на фоне неба, а потом сжаться.   
Хорошо, хоть Грин был обременен слизеринской предусмотрительностью — он учил не только заклятия, но и контрзаклятия, что избавило Кассиуса от необходимости каждый день бегать к мадам Помфри.  
Единственное, что помогало Уоррингтону выигрывать у брата и его «не-дружка» две трети поединков — Грину пока не хватало то ли сил, то ли концентрации, чтобы запитать заклятия надолго, и через десяток-другой секунд они распадались. А если Касси удавалось протянуть время, Алистер просто выдыхался и вполне мог пострадать от собственных не отброшенных вовремя чар. И все же, хоть Грин до конца и не осознавал, что используемые им заклятия не для дуэли предназначены, а для ловушки, удара в спину, он применял их с невероятной фантазией и был противником неприятным. Особенно, когда от попыток уследить за способными прилететь в спину чарами отвлекал Тен со своими пусть обычными, но отработанными Экспелиармусами и Ступефаями. Если первые проигрыши Касси их парочке случались оттого, что он не ожидал от заклятий Грина коварства, то последующие случались из-за того, что он уделял этому коварству слишком много внимания.   
Было понятно, что первым следует вырубать Тена, а потом уже брать Грина, который в одиночку не был способен защитить себя, но Касси удалось приспособиться к этому далеко не сразу. Через некоторое время он довел количество побед до четырех из пяти в свою пользу, привыкнув просто пробивать Тена одним ударом такой силы, что сам лишался способности нормально колдовать на несколько десятков секунд, что вынуждало его все это время просто крутиться на месте, уходя от чар, а потом уже выключать Грина. Но все же чистоты исполнения Кассиус не мог добиться никак. Грин то и дело извлекал какие-то сомнительные карты из рукава, а к концу второй недели начал приносить на дуэли зелья. Что, по формальным правилам, было тем еще жульничеством, но они тут были не на Европейском турнире.   
Единственное что — Кассиус отозвал его в сторону после очередного боя и попросил:   
— Не вздумай давать Тену ничего из той дряни, что ты нашим подпольным дуэлянтам даешь. Или квиддичистам — не делай такие глаза, я знаю, почему Хиггс вылетел из команды, и дело было отнюдь не в метлах папаши Малфоя.   
— Я что, дурак? Где Тен и где квиддичисты, — отмахнулся Грин, и тут же ощутимо смутился — из-за усталости он проговорился, что таки выделял Тена. — Сам-то не хочешь? Не сейчас, на тур.   
— Нет. Соревнование международное, не могут нас не проверить на допинг. А то Делакур бы уже варила Феликс Фелицис, — хмыкнул Уоррингтон, а Грин лишь пожал плечами:  
— В лабиринте бы уже выпил. Чем оно отличается от всего, что мы там уже потеряли?   
— Тем, что ничего из «потерянного» вами — не допинг и не наркотики.   
— Это как посмотреть, — усмехнулся Грин, и Кассиус понял, что какой-нибудь допинг он все же в лабиринте «потеряет» во время «свидания».   
Грин с Теном были не единственными, кто заставлял Кассиуса выкладываться на пределе возможности. Поначалу проигнорировавшие предложение Уоррингтона «потратить часок на акт патриотизма», явились Лестрейндж и Фоули. Не сами, конечно, а на поводке любопытствующей Сангре. Черная Королева всея Слизерина была для дуэлей слишком хороша и предпочитала решать свои проблемы руками верных драконов, но любила посмотреть на то, как льется кровь. Она вообще была из тех людей, что любят наблюдать насилие из партера, а уж если насилие вершилось ради нее — она получала ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие.   
Лестрейндж и Фоули, несмотря на то, что считались верными врагами, так же оказались невероятно хорошо сработанными напарниками. По синхронности действий они ничуть не уступали близнецам Уизли, а в совокупной огневой мощи превосходили даже Грюма, числясь единственными, кто стабильно выигрывал у него учебные бои. Им не хватало опыта отставного аврора, но они брали силой — и ненавистью. Грюм, конечно, пытался заставить их сражаться по отдельности, но не добился решительно ничего. Испортить жизнь сыну тех-самых-Лестрейнджей ему было нечем — его и так считали конченным чудовищем и ненавидели — Фоули же никогда ни во что не ставил ни школьное руководство, ни школьные наказания, ни школьные оценки. Им можно было угрожать только отчислением, но у Фоули были такие родители, что этого не случилось, даже когда они с Лестрейнджем дошли в своих стычках за благосклонность Сангре до Круциатусов.   
Против Лестрейнджа и Фоули в паре Кассиус, понятное дело, мог сделать примерно нихуя. Возможно, с Паркинсоном и Гринграссом они свели бы дело к ничьей, но Уоррингтон тут не групповое взаимодействие отрабатывал. После первого дня, когда вообще-то осторожничающие и играющие на пониженных семикурсники отправили его к Помфри в гости, Кассиус сделал то, чего не удалось Грюму — развел их. Дело, с которым и первокурсник бы справился — достаточно было поговорить с Сангре.   
Может, Кассиус не был впечатляющим интриганом, но он всегда умел объяснять _резоны_ — и он объяснил Черной Королеве так, как было ближе ей. В конце концов, иногда не нужно манипулировать, достаточно _объяснений_. Подробных и разумных, с которыми согласится любой здравомыслящий человек.   
Ты же разумный человек, Сангре?   
Конечно, да.   
Все слизеринцы такие. Уоррингтон давно это понял.  
Он понимал, что дело Сангре наскучит скоро, как и все в этом мире, кроме грызни ее драконов, и стремился выжать из ситуации пользу, а не только кучу ночей на больничной койке. Более того, ему нельзя было тратить время на тяжелые травмы — время нужно было тратить на подготовку, подготовку и еще раз подготовку.   
К тому же в Больничном крыле ему не давали заниматься Трансфигурацией, а, значит, у него было время _подумать_.   
Отделенный от Фоули, Лестрейндж все еще был чудовищно силен. Его батюшка с дядюшкой, поднапрягшись, проломили защиту поместья Лонгботтомов без всяких долгих расшаркиваний с ритуалами и рунными кругами, одной лишь совокупной мощью, а потом еще смогли поддержать своих напарников в бою против подготовленных авроров, загнанных в угол и защищающих своего ребенка. А его дед и вовсе на пике ярости прожигал сквозные дыры в реальности, одна из которых до сих пор хранилась в Отделе Тайн в навечно закрытой комнате. Первые несколько боев дело кончалось тем, что Лестрейндж или продавливал Кассиуса на этой ураганной мощи, или Уоррингтон сводил к ничьей, уйдя в столь избегаемую им сейчас глухую оборону и просто дождавшись, пока семикурсник вымотается — только вот к этому моменту он и сам ничего не мог.   
Но, крутя перед глазами их дуэли перед сном, Кассиус понял кое-что важное. У Лестрейнджа не было ни стратегии, ни тактики. Он не испытывал в том нужды. У взрывопотама плохое зрение, но это не проблема взрывопотама. Голая мощь Лестрейнджа не нуждалась ни в чистоте исполнения, ни в поиске момента для удара, ни даже в заботе о защите. Когда твое Инсендио по силе немногим уступает Адскому Пламени, а Бомбарда бьет с силой танкового снаряда, тебе не нужна защита — она нужна твоему противнику.   
И Кассиус ухватился за это отсутствие тактики, увлеченность, пренебрежение защитой и не слишком чистые плетения. Он впервые привел на бой своих пластмассовых друзей.   
Он не представлял, как Гринграсс догадался, что ему нужно от этой жизни, но маггловские игрушки внезапно обеспечили Кассиусу такой прорыв в анимации, какого с ним не случалось с четвертого курса, когда он впервые смог оживить замковую горгулью. Он и представления не имел о том, что пластмасса принимает оживляющие чары легче камня — никто в современных журналах по Трансфигурации не писал об этом. Писали про глину, про дерево, но не про пластмассу. Подвижные же суставы здорово уменьшали отток сил, которые обычно уходили на то, чтобы заставить камень гнуться в положенных местах, как плоть. Эти два фактора позволяли Касси тратить едва ли не втрое меньше сил на анимацию, что давало возможность расширить как дальность поддержания заклятия, так и количество подконтрольных ему миньонов. Кассиус убивал все свободное от дуэлей время, чтобы добиться от своих марионеток лучшей управляемости и если не человеческой, то хотя бы тролльей ловкости. Пока что Кассиус мог уверенно держать троих человекоподобных солдатиков на расстоянии в четверть квидичного поля, но всерьез рассчитывал за оставшиеся полтора месяца добиться покрытия всего лабиринта и отряда в десять пластмассовых голов.   
В первый раз Кассиус вырубил Лестрейнджа так, что тот даже не понял, откуда ему прилетело. Отложенное Энгоргио сработало, когда он уже загнал Уоррингтона под щит, да и анимация была наложена заранее. Игрушечный супергерой — кажется, Бэтмен — просто подкрался к увлекшемуся Лестрейнджу со спины и выключил его ударом кулака. Грубо, больно, а что поделать — несколько отложенных заклятий Кассиус вложить пока не мог.   
Лестрейндж, кстати, думал, что Кассиус вырубил его, как Уизли тролля в знаменитой школьной байке — Левиосой и каким-нибудь поленом. Давящаяся хохотом Сангре из вредности не стала развеивать его подозрения, а от Фоули и снега было зимой не дождаться, не то что помощи.   
На второй раз Лестрейндж прикрылся щитом… и не удержал его. Он весь был — сплошная атака, и просто забыл, что Протего нужно поддерживать. Заклинание развеялось через несколько минут, и миньон Кассиуса был тут как тут.   
Еще один круг Лестрейндж выиграл, просто взбесившись после двух ударов по голове и не дав Кассиусу отсидеться положенное время под щитом. Уоррингтон учел это, и в следующий раз просто атаковал его первым. Со спины, миньонами. Пока Лестрейндж переживал секундное удивление от знакомства с маггловской культурой в лице трех ростовых фигурок супергероев и расшвыривал их смерчем из чар, Кассиус оказался вне поля его зрения и выключил милосердным Петрификусом. Бэтмен и компания, правда, почили смертью храбрых, но у Уоррингтона были еще пластмассовые друзья, в чем Лестрейндж убедился на следующий день.   
Отойдя от первого шока, он собрался, и в течение нескольких дней их счет с Уоррингтоном стал примерно равным. Они больше не выходили на ничью, да и победы стали даваться Лестрейнджу труднее. Кассиус все правильно рассчитал — Лестрейндж легко отвлекался, с трудом концентрировался на защите и почти не был способен придумать план, отличный от «глуши вражину во всю отведенную природой мощь». Лестрейндж мог противостоять сразу толпе, тем более, что толпа эта была легко расплавляемая Инсендио, но этих нескольких секунд хватало самому Касси, который, может, не был ловцом, но все же на нехватку скорости не жаловался. К тому же, стоило Лестрейнджу привыкнуть в начале боя выжигать вокруг себя все на пять метров в стороны, чтобы уничтожить затаившихся миньонов Кассиуса, как Уоррингтон сменил тактику и начал левитировать их прямо на противника, предварительно уменьшив до размеров муравья. За секунду до столкновения он снимал заклятие, и пусть не особо крупные, но подвижные, цепляющиеся за одежду и волосы, кусающиеся фигурки всяких пауков и сороконожек сбивали тот самый не слишком чистый каст. И Лестрейндж терял драгоценное время.   
Справедливости ради, выигрывал Кассиус только до тех пор, пока Лестрейндж не начинал злиться по-настоящему. Глядя на его ярость, Уоррингтон понимал, почему кубок не выбрал его. Кто спорит, он был сильнее Кассиуса, но совершенно себя не контролировал. Лестрейндж просто порвал бы дракона в клочья и вскипятил озеро, не заботясь о последствиях. Он был по-настоящему опасен и плохо понимал, что значит «соревнование». Соревнование для него быстро становилось войной на уничтожение. Кассиус предпочел не доводить до этого, и осторожно, через Сангре, отказался от продолжения. Мол, это все прекрасно, но Уоррингтон так на тебе выкладывается, Нидхард Лестрейндж, что на других у него уже и сил нет.   
Это в общем-то даже не было ложью — в своих объяснениях Кассиус старался не лгать. Зачем, когда правда куда эффективней? Правильно выбранная правда из множества других правд, конечно.  
Силы были нужны — Фоули, в отличие от Лестрейнджа, слегка кочевряжился и не хотел никому ничего давать бесплатно, но от улыбок и авансов Сангре сдался. И вот ему доставало и тактики со стратегией, и умения анализировать все увиденное. Он явно просчитывал бой на десяток ходов вперед, и выходил против Кассиуса так, будто играл с ним в шахматы. Сначала он пытался взять Уоррингтона быстро — будто разыгрывал дурацкий гамбит и рассчитывал поймать Кассиуса на первой же ошибке. Удары у него были кинжальные, точные, а умение просчитывать ситуацию — вполне приличествующее сыну Салазара. Проблема Фоули была в том, что он очень много думал и не имел ни рефлексов самого Кассиуса, ни интуиции Лестрейнджа. Если что-то шло не по одному из десятка придуманных им планов — он ощутимо терялся и надолго уходил в оборону ради перегруппировки. Видимо, как он компенсировал для Лестрейнджа недостаток в тактике, так Лестрейндж прикрывал его в такие моменты.   
Бои с ним были партиями, а Кассиус никогда не любил шахматы. Посчитанная комбинация в начале, выверенная, как танец аристократов на балу, и если она не удалась — ожидание ошибки от Кассиуса, который, не желая ту ошибку допустить, тоже замедлялся и осторожничал. Взрыв из множества просчитанных ударов — отступление на добрый десяток минут для оценки ситуации и просчета нового хода. Каждый круг занимал не менее получаса, и та постоянная концентрация, которую Уоррингтону приходилось держать, выматывала больше, чем короткие и яростные стычки с Лестрейнджем.  
Уоррингтон понимал, что не может перехитрить Фоули, который всю жизнь выигрывал за счет своей просчитанности, и довольно часто попадался семикурснику просто оттого, что утрачивал концентрацию. Фоули он, пожалуй, проигрывал чаще всего, а выигрывал не оттого, что оказывался умнее, а оттого, что продавливал его, стоило дракону Сангре взять паузу на обдумывание. Кассиус вообще начал понимать, что может уложить значительную часть противников за счет силы, в которой он превосходил подавляющее большинство старшекурсников — прежде он не осознавал этого, потому что возможности осознать не было. В учебе сила почти ничего не значила, было важно умение, а в школьных стычках он зачастую имел дело против группы, что нивелировало его преимущество в мощи удара или крепости щита.   
Возможно, через несколько месяцев постоянных тренировок он научился бы чаще сводить бои в ничью, а, может, и нет. Фоули тоже учился и никогда не допускал одну и ту же ошибку дважды. Однажды попавшись, как и Лестрейндж, на анимированного паука, который вцепился ему в ногу и сбил концентрацию щита, он начал накладывать на себя какое-то проклятие, приглушающее чувствительность — и так со всем.   
Кассиус не понимал, почему Кубок не выбрал его. Фоули был лучше него во всем, за исключением душевных качеств — парень был абсолютно, незамутненно беспринципен. Единственным его моральным ориентиром в жизни была Сангре — он никогда не делал чего-то, что не нравилось ей. Фоули прошел бы Турнир без особого труда, но вот методы, которые он бы использовал, и Бёрк счёл бы грязной игрой.  
Времени подобрать тактику против Фоули Уоррингтону не хватило — Сангре, как он и ожидал, все быстро наскучило, и она увела своих драконов к новым свершениям.   
Но и без них недостатка в желающих попробовать чемпионского мяса на зуб не было. К набегающим на Уоррингтона слизеринцам подтянулись друзья с других факультетов, любопытствующие: а чего это Кассиус водит то одних, то других слизеринцев на опушку Запретного Леса или берег озера, а потом возвращаются они усталые и довольные? Уоррингтону оставалось только дивиться, как на их теплые собрания не нагрянули преподаватели — дуэли-то в школе были запрещены. То ли профессора были слишком заняты подготовкой к экзаменам, то ли проявили патриотизм и закрыли глаза на то, что к концу второй недели в игру «завали Уоррингтона» играют представители всех факультетов.   
Многие пробовали лишь единожды и уходили после проигрыша, другие (в основном семикурсники), хоть и могли показать Уоррингтону места зимовки раков, не хотели или не могли тратить время, но кое-кто возвращался. В основном те, кто по той или иной причине болел душой за Уоррингтона, а не за Поттера, или же те, кто просто любил подраться. Они приходили, когда у них было свободное время, не каждый день, но Кассиус чувствовал, что ему будет с кем подраться до самого тура — желающие не переведутся.   
Был Диггори, который тоже метил в чемпионы, их кровь была явлением одного порядка — они оба были воинами-колдунами — и, как и Кассиус, он много ставил на трансфигурацию. Он оказался бы сложным противником, веди тут кто-то дуэль по правилам, но к чисто слизеринским подлянкам он был не приспособлен. Даже предупрежденный, что в средствах можно не стесняться — лишь бы Больничным крылом дело не кончилось — он просто не мог бить Уоррингтона по-настоящему жестоко. В драках с ним Касси чувствовал себя так, будто встретил свое доброе и этичное отражение. Зато была возможность посмотреть на собственные ошибки со стороны и выучить пару подходящих к стилю приемов. Диггори, например, случайно показал ему очевидный, но почему-то не пришедший в голову Касси способ закрываться от чернухи — он просто поднимал в щит целый пласт земли, одновременно сплавляя ее то в сталь, то в камень. Вдобавок ко всему у Седрика была интересная привычка швырять эту полусферу в противника. Весить она могла прилично, в сталь-то трансфигурированная, и могла или пробить Протего весом, или просто занять на нехилый промежуток времени — и разбить, и отбросить в сторону ее было не просто.  
Была Майя Руквуд с Когтеврана, приведенная младшим братом-слизеринцем, и она оказалась вторым после Грина человеком, который всерьез ставил на околозапретные чары. Она была еще медленней Грина, но, в отличие от него, прекрасно могла в одиночку и поддерживать щит, и плести свои чары, а била она сразу по площадям. В бою с ней врагом становилась сама местность, причем никогда не углублявшийся в подобные чары Кассиус не знал, откуда ожидать удара. Земля разверзнется? Воздух превратится в яд? Кусты черемухи объявят ему войну? Кто знает, кто знает.  
Были Роджер Дэвис и Джекки Шаффик, любимчики Флитвика, они не столько дрались с Кассиусом, сколько рассказывали ему, где он лажает. Им не хватало сил, чтобы выдержать темп Уоррингтона, но, как и все когтевранцы, они были хорошими аналитиками, и послушать их было не грех.   
Отметилась и Данбар, которую считали девушкой Кассиуса все, кто не считал его девушкой Гринграсса. Всем, в общем-то, было плевать, что они с гриффиндоркой не разговаривали с самого февраля — только иногда молчали вместе. Она была хороша во всех отношениях и дралась с отчаянием и беспощадностью к самой себе, оправдывающими ее звание «серийной самоубийцы», но у них с Кассиусом было два курса и три года разницы, и это не давало ей сводить дуэли хотя бы к ничьей. Но Уоррингтон никогда ей не отказывал, сам не до конца понимая, почему.   
А вскоре увязавшиеся за Бёрком близнецы Уизли явили миру свою овеянную легендами извращенную гениальность:   
— Чего ты, Касси, только на берегу жопу под заклятья подставляешь? — ласково спросили дублированные мерзавцы. — Станут Крам или Делакур тебя ждать в дуэльной стойке да в чистом поле, ага. Дураки они, что ли? Мерлин, мы объясняем основы подлости и коварства слизеринцу! Из-за угла тебя приложат и в спину, чему мы тебя учили все эти годы? Вот привыкнешь сейчас ждать нападения по свистку — и словишь Петрификус в спину. Внезапно и коварно.  
— План какой, ужасные умники Уизли? — спросил Кассиус, ловя себя на том, что предвкушает недоброе. Буквально жаждет недоброго.   
— Тот самый, наш неторопливый мыслями недруг, — заухмылялся один из Уизли. — Вспомним годы золотые?   
— Полный восторг гарантируем. Мы стали старше и круче, — добавил другой.   
— Не очень патриотично, — заметил Кассиус. — Поттеру вы такую тренировку, я полагаю, не предлагали.   
— Мы что, звери? — фыркнули Уизли хором.   
— Это ж буквально травля, только в тебе достаточно мазохизма, чтобы счесть это полезным, — разъяснил один из них. — К нам еще народу подтянется, который от тебя не в восторге, так что все будет очень натурально и больно.   
— Давайте только без крайностей, — поморщился Кассиус, вспомнив Маклагена, который с бала не пропускал случая, чтобы задеть его в коридорах — и все больше заклятиями в спину. — Даже с моим мазохизмом ничего полезного я не вынесу, если на меня навалятся толпой, — хотя смотря какая толпа, конечно. Если как компания Маклагена — вынесет. А вот если как близнецы Уизли с Джорданом — все кончится нежелательным Больничным крылом, и только.   
Договорились о правилах они удивительно легко. Их было всего-то два, даже Уизли с их анархизмом могли запомнить и уяснить. Во-первых, не доводить до Больничного крыла, все травмы лечить на месте. Во-вторых, не привлекать внимания преподавателей, чтобы не нарваться на отработку, а на любые возникшие вопросы отвечать, что претензий друг к другу дуэлянты не имеют.   
Уизли подошли к делу с немалой фантазией. Их «травля» могла сойти за полноценный третий тур. У Кассиуса неожиданно появилась не только практика дуэлей в самых неожиданных местах и из самых неудобных позиций, но и возможность поработать с магическими ловушками. И фантастическими тварями, если считать за таковых людей, которые восприняли небольшую игру компании гриффиндорских шестикурсников и Уоррингтона как настоящую войну. Последних, неожиданно, старались окорачивать сами Уизли, а тех, что не окорачивались, надолго выводили из игры другие слизеринцы.   
Поттер, правда, тоже воспринял все всерьез и смертельно обиделся на Уизли, едва ли не объявив им бойкот. Рональд выбрал неправильную тактику и попытался надавить на малыша Гарри извечным «ну это ж слизень», и Потти взорвался прямо посреди обеда в Большом зале. Правда, вместо обычных криков и бури эмоций он схватил Уизли за воротник и прошипел ему в лицо что-то настолько неприятное, что тот побледнел и выбежал из зала. И только потом вскочил и, перекрывая шум зала, закричал:   
— Вам все равно кого травить — вам просто хочется травить кого-нибудь! Вы просто конченные… — договорить он не успел, близнецы спеленали его в его же мантию, приложили Силенцио и, не обращая внимания на грозящую снятием баллов МакГонагалл, утащили из Большого зала.  
Через минуту их догнал Уоррингтон, с рук на руки принявший бешено брыкающегося и оскалившегося, как Лазарь в приступе, Поттера.  
— Знаешь, общение со Слизерином тебе не на пользу. Агрессивный стал, как гиппогриф в гоне, — сказал он, не снимая с Поттера немоту и заталкивая его в одну из ниш. Подобрав из-под ног последовавшего за ним из зала Четверга, он сунул его гневному мальчишке в руки. Кот успокаивал даже Лазаря — вот пусть и Поттера успокоит. — Вот чего ты Уизли наговорил?   
Поттер выразительно запыхтел и пару раз хлопнул ртом, агрессивно наглаживая Четверга. Впрочем, после Лазаря кот сделался стоиком и мог вынести и не такое. Кассиус подождал с полминуты и снял Силенцио.   
— Я сказал правду, — тут же выдал Поттер.   
— Какую правду? — спросил Кассиус, который отлично знал, что правда может быть не в единственном числе и некоторую лучше попридержать при себе. Поттер ничего не ответил, значит, уже начал приходить в себя. — Ясно. Ты сказал что-то личное. И болезненное. Кто тебя этому научил? — Поттер снова не ответил, только прижал к себе книззла сильнее. — Сузим круг подозреваемых. Это была Гринграсс или Берк?   
— Нет, — буркнул взъерошенный и мрачный Поттер.   
— Паркинсон? — удивился Кассиус. Не мог же Поттер дойти до чисто слизеринского способа выигрывать споры, которые нельзя выиграть, и делать больно, оставаясь всюду безвинным и чистеньким?   
— Гринграсс, — признался Поттер, проковылял к подоконнику и плюхнулся на него. — Ну, Лазарь.   
Настала очередь Кассиуса молча хватать воздух. Лазарь, конечно, последнее время пребывал в ремиссии и не особо нуждался в Уоррингтоне, а оттого выпал из его поля зрения, но… то, что для Гринграсса было ремиссией, ни разу не равнялось нормальности — общаться он не мог. Кассиус был уверен, что Лазарус целыми днями шарится по той части подземелий, куда обычно никто не заходил, и отрабатывает особенно злые проклятья, читает по нишам какие-нибудь трактаты на человеческой коже и заполняет рисунками новый жутенький альбом. В таком состоянии — достаточном, чтобы позаботиться о себе — Гринграсс никогда не нуждался в компании и, более того, мог избегать людей неделями, иногда даже не появляясь в спальне и ночуя где-то в лабиринтах Хогвартса.   
На Кассиуса обрушилась совершенно детская обида. Он, черт побери, почувствовал себя преданным.   
С Поттером он, значит, общается. Сука. Слова из него не выбьешь — а с Поттером за милую душу. Фантастическая тварь.   
Все, что он хотел сказать Поттеру, растворилось.   
Он — будто нянька.   
Почему все считают его нянькой? То, что он не умеет посылать неучтенных сиблингов нахер, не значит, что он видит смысл жизни в заботе о них.   
В голову пришло совершенно неуместное — уж если два этих оружейных мальчика спелись и даже дошли до обмена опытом делания людям больно, пусть их Отдел Тайн и забирает. А Кассиуса оставит в покое. Пусть все Кассиуса оставят в покое.   
Нахер пошли.   
Какая-то часть Кассиуса отстраненно поразилась, какую бурю эмоций в нем вызвал простой факт, что Лазарь крутит что-то с Поттером. И у этой же части хватило сил перестать молчать и сухо спросить:  
— И как вы общаетесь? Он же не разговаривает.  
Пожалуй, если бы оказалось, что разговаривает, но не с Уоррингтоном, Кассиус прямо на месте обратился бы в Лестрейнджа.   
Поттер посмотрел на него удивленно и осуждающе:  
— Но писать-то он умеет. И рисовать. Он иногда трансфигурирует картинки прямо на пергаменте.   
— Да, это я его научил, — отстраненно откликнулся Кассиус, все еще переживая совершенно неожиданную для себя эмоциональную бурю, которая никак не желала улечься. — На старших курсах все так эссе пишут — умрешь же вручную по три фута на каждый предмет катать.   
— Ну… вот, — неловко сказал Поттер, который вообще-то был достаточно эмпатичным мальчиком и понял, что с Кассиусом что-то не так. Хотя, кажется, он испытывал облегчение оттого, что разговор свернул в сторону от его выходок.   
Уоррингтон беспомощно потер переносицу, понимая, что у него нет ни сил, ни желания что-то сейчас объяснять Поттеру — ни про Лазаря и то, чем может обернуться даже переписка с ним, ни про то, что причинить боль другу, конечно, проще всего, а вот терпеть эту боль постоянно будет только мазохист вроде самого Касси, ни про их с близнецами договор. Но последнее надо хоть обозначить, чтобы Поттер не устраивал в Зале новых агитаций.  
— Так. Нет никакой травли. У нас с Уизли военные учения. Хватит меня защищать, я не хаффлпафский первокурсник, прекрасно умею решать свои проблемы и сам.   
— Но… — перебил его Поттер, который знал, что в деле отнюдь не только Уизли.   
— И со всеми желающими сверх Уизли. К туру готовлюсь.  
— А можно с тобой? — загорелся Поттер, игнорируя то, что Кассиус вознамерился уйти. — А то Рон говорит — надоело, мол, что ты на мне заклятия отрабатываешь. Ну и вообще…  
«Вы поссорились, ага. Из-за того, что ты сначала лезешь в драку, а потом разбираешься, зачем полез», — устало подумал Уоррингтон. Поттер уже начал понимать, что снова поссорился с лучшим другом и неизвестно, когда они снова помирятся, и заранее потихоньку опечаливался и угрызался совестью. Кассиусу не хотелось проникаться большими и взволнованными глазами Поттера, но он был ебаным всеобщим старшим братом, и это было как Гринграссово проклятие.   
Кассиусу было не впервой обнаруживать у себя неучтенных сиблингов. Не только Флетчер и Гринграсс, без присмотра за которыми Уоррингтон уже плохо представлял себя, но и другие. Он никогда их не искал — они просто случались, а Кассиус… ну не мог же он пройти мимо. С ним случались скучающие по родителям домашние детки, мечтающие о горячем шоколаде и любимой игрушке; нервные подростки, страдающие от острой несправедливости мира в общем и подлого Гриффиндора в частности; потерявшиеся в коридорах младшекурсники всех факультетских расцветок; ревущие над загаженной мантией ребятки из небогатых семей, у которых та мантия была единственной; напуганные первачки, потерявшие библиотечные книги и стесняющиеся обратиться к старостам — там вечно были то великолепный Фоули, то невыразимо идеальный Паркинсон (к концу пятого курса проклявший значок и всучивший его Бёрку), то ехидный Блетчли. Было и более серьезное: печальные двенадцатилетние девочки, влюбленные в Локхарта и режущие вены Диффиндо, и мучающиеся кошмарами из-за дементоров одиннадцатилетки, и напуганные до истерики Ужасом Слизерина полукровки, и взвинченные до предела методами Грюма дети Пожирателей. Паркинсон вечно ехидничал, что Уоррингтона нельзя оставлять без присмотра надолго — он обязательно найдет проблемы. Причем чужие.   
Он был ебаной нянькой, и все это знали. Даже Поттер знал — иначе бы так не смотрел.   
— Потом, — с ощутимым трудом сказал Кассиус, отцепляя Поттера от своего локтя.   
— Когда? — собранно уточнил Поттер.  
«Когда я переживу личностный кризис», — мысленно ответил ему Уоррингтон, но вслух лишь сказал:  
— Когда у тебя занятий не будет. Или ты что, Зелья в мою пользу решил прогулять? — Поттеру окончательно взгрустнулось, и Кассиус удалился, оставив ему в качестве искупительной жертвы кота.   
Мерлин, никогда раньше он не жертвовал котом. Ужасно.   
…Говорят, когда душа раскалывается, начинаешь идти на все большие уступки совести.  
«Боже, я просто оставил Поттеру кота. Он не конченное чудовище, ничего Четвергу не сделается, — уныло подумал Уоррингтон. — Я слизеринец, мне положено заботиться только о себе и подставлять доверившихся, ни при чем тут Крауч… это все из-за Лазаря».  
Но стал бы он так реагировать, если бы не труп Крауча, который он теперь таскал в себе?   
Никакой рефлексии. Никакой рефлексии. Никакой, мать ее Моргану, рефлексии.   
Уоррингтон выловил на выходе из Большого зала Грей и попросил:  
— Подуэлируешь со мной?   
— Консультация по ЗОТИ же, — флегматично заметила она.   
— Я ебал, — обозначил свое отношение к ЗОТИ Кассиус. Грюм настолько достал его до Пасхи, что сейчас он следовал примеру Паркинсона и прогуливал даже его отработки. Он вдруг недавно осознал, что никто его за это не отчислит — чемпиона-то.   
Слава это еще не все, как говорил Снейп, но это уже кое-что, чем можно пользоваться в меру своей наглости. Грюм же в своих попытках запугать и унизить их довел и так-то не слишком напуганного Касси до полного отсутствия пиетета перед ним. Что он, кроме отработок, может сделать? Попытаться применить тот же воспитательный метод, что на Малфое? Так Кассиус не хорек — Грюм сам первый пожалеет.   
Неловко, правда, выйдет, если Грюм возьмет и преодолеет проклятие на должности, и они встретятся в следующем году.   
— И правда, — согласилась Грей, и взяла его под локоть. — Пошли. Я тут подумала — ты можешь трансфигурировать пару коридоров лабиринта? Попробуем в ограниченном пространстве.   
— Попробуем, — кивнул Уоррингтон, который вообще в эти недели оценил Грей с неожиданной для себя стороны.   
Она пришла «погулять у озера» еще в первый день, когда Кассиус бросил клич, и на фоне нескольких легко давшихся Уоррингтону побед явила такие бездны, что Касси и не понял, как проиграл ей. Касси никогда не страдал от излишней самоуверенности, но этот проигрыш поразил его — он не ожидал от Грей. От Флинта, от Пьюси, от Монтегю, от Ранкорн, которые, кстати, впоследствии проигрывали ему стабильно семь из десяти, но не от Грей.  
Его серая и ничем не примечательная однокурсница внезапно оказалась чемпионом по подпольным Хогвартским дуэлям последних двух лет — и метила после школы в большой спорт. Кассиус не представлял, как мог пропустить этот факт мимо своего внимания. Лишь немного его извиняло то, что он совершенно не интересовался этой стороной школьной жизни, а первым правилом бойцовского клуба было никому не говорить о бойцовском клубе. И участники соблюдали его всерьез, а не как обычно бывает. Мало кто знал место сбора или хотя бы примерный состав подпольных дуэлянтов, попасть на собрание по собственному почину было невозможно — кандидатуры на вступление в клуб имели право предлагать выпускники и верхняя тройка чемпионов. Последнее Кассиус узнал только от самой Грей.   
Готовая экстремистская ячейка для какого-нибудь Темного Лорда. Кассиус готов был Четверга поставить на то, что в чем-то подобном будущие Вальпургиевы рыцари в школе и состояли.   
Благодаря новоприобретенному знанию Уоррингтон чуть лучше понял, почему Грин кружит вокруг нее и почему Сангре согласилась пойти с ней на бал. Первого она могла защитить, как тот же Тен, причем защитить, не делая должным, походя, а вторая обожала все, что кончалось кровью во имя нее. Стали понятнее и сомнительные песни, которые Грей пела на том балу — в ней явно было вообще много такого. Тихого торфяного пожара. Желания доказать, что ни хрена она не серая.   
«Хочу доказать себе, что я это могу».  
У Грей, ко всему прочему, была очень специфичная мать-аврор. Если обычно родители стараются оградить своих детей от острых углов жизни, о которые можно разбиться в кровь, то Оливию Грей матушка толкала на эти углы безжалостно. Она не только не скрывала всего того, с чем сталкивалась на работе, но и приносила весь этот ад с собой домой и с хладнокровием, которое доступно только бывшим когтевранкам, водила дочь по его закоулкам. Ее нельзя было назвать жестокой, как рассказывала Грей — она просто не знала, что такое жалость. Не понимала, чем различаются дети и взрослые, кроме физических параметров. Не понимала, почему, например, ребенку не стоит показывать вывернутых заклинанием магглов или с раннего детства учить драться так, как дерутся взрослые. Мадам Грей не делала скидок на возраст — она просто учитывала, что ее дочь слабее взрослого человека, и учила ее бить из изначально проигрышной позиции, как в крав-маге. И мадам Грей никогда не поддавалась дочери, дабы дать ей почувствовать себя уверенней.   
Где-нибудь в мире магглов к ней возникло бы множество неприятных вопросов со стороны социальных служб. В магическом она всего лишь вырастила дочь, которая всю жизнь была слабой, но не понимала, что она слаба из-за того, что является ребенком, который априори мало что может противопоставить взрослому. Вырастила дочь, полную огня — и страха.   
Кассиус проигрывал ей немногим реже, чем Фоули. Для Грей победы ничего не значили — она замечала только собственные проигрыши.   
Уоррингтон всерьез подозревал, что если бы ей было семнадцать, кубок выбрал бы ее, настолько она была переполнена желанием сделать что-то — что-то выше засевшего глубоко внутри нее чувства собственной слабости. Она была чудовищно быстрой, вбитые на уровне рефлексов аврорские связки естественным образом переходили одна в другую, не оставляя «тактических пауз», как у Фоули, она обладала какой-то невероятной приспособляемостью, и сбить ее или отвлечь было практически невозможно.   
Кассиус превосходил ее только в силе. Его заклинания были банально мощнее, щиты стояли дольше, а резерв был глубже. На всех прочих противниках он уяснил, что многих может просто вымотать или подловить на одном мощном заклинании, и теперь оттачивал это до хоть какой-то чистоты с ней.   
Уоррингтон даже удивился, что ничего из этих бездн она не демонстрировала на уроках Грюма.   
— Я знаю, что проиграю ему, Касси. Не сразу, но проиграю, — пожала она плечами в ответ на вопрос. — А он все же враг. Зачем показывать ему, что я могу на самом деле?   
Примечательная черточка — в отличие от Кассиуса, Грей не страдала от излишне дружелюбного взгляда на мир. Более того, Уоррингтон не до конца был уверен, есть ли в ее картине мира друзья. Союзники были — в основном Грей выделяла их по принципу наличия общих целей и общего врага, а не по личной приязни. Вот врагов у нее было предостаточно.   
Гриффиндорцы? Враги по умолчанию. Когтевранцы? Не союзники, нет общих целей, значит — враги. Хаффлпафцы? Бесполезны, нет общих целей — враги. Преподаватели? Они пытаются подловить ее на слабости, враги. Грюм — особо подлый враг, в первой тройке. На первых местах мать и отражение в зеркале. Ведь в зеркале отражается человек, из-за которого Грей чаще всего проигрывает — она сама.   
В своей враждебности Грей не была особенно деятельна, просто принимала всех врагов к сведению. Уоррингтон не представлял, что она будет делать с этими сведениями во взрослой жизни.  
Кассиус, в течение последних недель тесно общающийся с разверзнувшимися безднами Грей, не имел ничего против, чтобы они закрылись обратно. Или хотя бы не смотрели в него в ответ. Он всегда предпочитал принимать чужие взгляды на мир такими, какие они есть, просто как свершившийся факт, не осознавая и не пытаясь стыковать их с собственным, что очень помогало ему в общении и с Гринграссом, и с Флетчером, и с Бёрком, и даже с Поттером, но тут он не мог перестать задаваться вопросом, как Грей живет в мире сплошных врагов, при этом не будучи мизантропом, как Лазарь. В мире, где она сражается каждую минуту своей жизни, но сражается не чтобы победить врага, а чтобы не проиграть самой. В своей внутренней вселенной она была просто человеком, которого вытолкнули на гладиаторскую арену, вынудив сражаться против всех, но она не испытывала ненависти к врагам, потому что с ее точки зрения враги были в тех же условиях, и она всего лишь желала их победить.   
Кассиус жалел, что до истории с Краучем ограничивал себя «общей подготовкой» с до боли знакомыми Бёрком, Паркинсоном и случайными Уизли. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что до этой истории ему хватило бы… внутренней ожесточенности, что ли, на все это. Нет, не желания победить противника — подспудного желания быть наказанным.   
— Тебе со мной не скучно? — спросил он у Грей, потому что _никакой рефлексии_.   
— С чего бы? — усмехнулась она. — В клубе мы деремся по правилам Европейского турнира. Я не говорю, что это плохо — но это нежизненно. Я пробовала предложить бои без правил, но меня не поддержали. А других мест, чтобы подраться, нет. Тех, кто специально нарывается на дуэли вне собраний, исключают. С тобой живее. Грязно, жестоко, честно.  
— Неужели? — недоверчиво переспросил Кассиус. — Чем грязно-то? Я даже чернухи не знаю.   
— Тебе плевать на дуэльный кодекс, — пожала плечами Грей.   
— Я его не знаю, — честно сообщил Уоррингтон. — Я хоть и чистокровный, но отец мой всегда считал, что бойцу само знание всяческих дуэльных кодексов только во вред. Научишься драться по правилам — и не сможешь перестроиться. Не будет никто в реальной жизни тебе кланяться и расходиться на тридцать шагов.   
— Вот поэтому с тобой и интересно. Ты не понимаешь спорта. Бёрк, вон, такой же. Он может — он делает, не видит и не понимает правил. Его за это и выгнали. Дуэлянты рафинированные, — Грей задумчиво провела пальцами по волосам. Кассиус никак не стал обозначать, что до сих пор не знал об участии Майрона в их междусобойчике — Грей с ним делилась тайнами, кажется, оттого, что считала, будто он их и так знает. Зато Касси понял, почему в подпольных игрищах юных дуэлянтов не участвует Данбар — она была слишком самоубийственна. — И, может, за то, что он как раз любил на драку нарваться. Бретер…   
— Тебе самой-то зачем спорт, если тебе так не нравятся правила?   
Грей глубоко задумалась, будто до сих пор никогда не задавалась этим вопросом, и заговорила, лишь когда Кассиус уже не ждал от нее ответа:   
— Всем плевать на то, насколько хороша моя мать. Я поняла это с возрастом. Она просто очередной аврор. Все, кто не Грозный Глаз — просто авроры. Ее видят, но не замечают, — Грей сжала челюсти так, что проступили желваки. — Люди не хотят грязно и честно, Уоррингтон. Люди хотят смотреть на спорт.   
— А ты хочешь, чтобы на тебя смотрели? — мягко уточнил Кассиус.   
— Я хочу, чтобы все видели, как я побеждаю. Не важно, сколько раз моя мать победит в переулках Лютного или на миссии мира в Африке — единицы по-настоящему могут оценить то, какая она сильная. Но все до сих пор помнят, что Флитвик победил в одном-единственном Турнире. И его уважают — а о мою мать министерские клерки вытирают ноги, хотя каждого из них она может одним заклятием пополам порвать, — она произнесла все это ожесточенно, на одном дыхании.   
— Понимаю.  
— Нет. Ты не понимаешь — тебе плевать на уважение каких-то там левых людей. На восхищение и внимание плевать еще больше, иначе бы спорт интересовал тебя хотя бы немного. Тебе не нужно ничего для себя.   
— Я вообще-то играю в квиддич с третьего курса и вот… турнирю, — заметил Кассиус.   
Грей отрывисто рассмеялась, тряхнув пепельными волосами:  
— Плевать ты хотел на квиддичный кубок и Кубок Огня. В квиддич ты играешь, потому что Флинт попросил, а в турнире участвуешь из-за просьбы Флетчера. Если бы они не просили, ты бы сидел в углу и покрывался мхом. Ну, и с нашими социальными дезадаптантами возился. У тебя инициативы меньше, чем у флоббер-червя.   
— Обидно, Грей, — фыркнул Уоррингтон, хотя в чем-то она была права.   
«Уоррингтон птица гордая, — как любил говаривать Флинт. — Не пнешь — не полетит».   
— А Кубок ты хочешь взять, потому что Паркинсон сказал, что надо, — с тонкой усмешкой добавила Грей.   
— Я болею за честь чистокровных, — иронично поправил ее Кассиус. — И мне нужны деньги. В основном мне нужны деньги.   
Теперь Грей и вовсе расхохоталась. Весело так, совсем необидно — к тому же Кассиус никогда не слышал такого ее смеха.   
— Хочешь денег — выведи Делакур к Кубку. Она аутсайдер, сорвешь куш на ставках, — Кассиус фыркнул. — Не хочешь? Я тебе скажу, почему. Дело не в деньгах. Ты хочешь сделать так, как Паркинсон сказал, потому что любишь Паркинсона. Ты несешь эту чашу ему, Флетчеру с его ставками, Бёрку с его интригами, нашему факультету с его надеждами, нашим чистокровным с их чаяниями, кому угодно, только не себе. И сделаешь это не ради их уважения — а из любви к ним. В тебе ни грамма желания брать, Касси. Зато ты отдал бы даже печень, если бы Гринграсс тебя как следует попросил. И поэтому ты не понимаешь меня. Я — хочу взять. И чтобы все видели, что я могу взять. Как я взяла Сангре, когда ни Лестрейндж, ни Фоули не смогли.  
Кассиус счел за лучшее никак это не комментировать. Считает Грей его щедрым на отдачу печени хиппи — ну и ладно. Он никогда не мешал чужому мнению о себе. Любопытно было только, как она перешла от того, что Кассиус небезынтересно дерется, к тому, что Касси не интересуется победой. Как она стыковала для себя эти взаимоисключающие вещи?   
* * *  
В предотбойный час гулял Кассиус один, одинокий, утомленный, насквозь пропотевший и кое-где подпаленный. Подтянувшиеся после вечерних семинаров Грин и дорогой братец Тён сменили Грей на ответственном посту, и додумались притащить с собой зелье живого огня, которое от Адского Пламени отличалось лишь тем, что горело не так долго и держалось Протего Тоталум. Охотником бы Грина в команду не взяли — бросок у него был отвратительный, и он чуть не подпалил сам себя и Тёна. Вместо дуэли Кассиусу пришлось почти час держать щит над бушующим и рождающим чудовищ пламенем, пока два зельевара-экспериментатора, ничуть не смущенных таким поворотом, лили ему в уши с разных сторон, что на этом чудном зелье можно пройти лабиринт. Мол, защита стен от разрушаемости его точно не удержит. Кассиус представил, как по лабиринту разбегаются пламенеющие звери, пугающие заготовленных для чемпионов тварей и порождающие еще больший хаос, и содрогнулся. Если Адское Пламя можно было контролировать хотя бы теоретически, то с зельем и речи об этом не шло — не зря оно вышло из обихода с прекращением масштабных войн против Холмов или Грани. Как себе это представлял Кассиус, обычно колбу просто швыряли в группу противника, а потом аппарировали куда подальше.   
Как и всегда в последние недели, путь Уоррингтона лежал в лабиринт. Не для того, чтобы проверить теорию Грина о пределе защитных чар, конечно, и уж тем более, не для того, чтобы попробовать обзавестись картой. Организаторы не перекрывали лабиринт потому, что карту его нарисовать было невозможно — коридоры были закляты менять направление, и начали делать это неделю назад, сведя на нет усилия той же Делакур, которая явно рассчитывала просто заучить самый короткий путь к кубку. Правда, она до сих пор не сдалась и, видимо, надеялась, что коридоры меняются по какому-то ограниченному количеству схем.   
В отличие от Делакур, Кассиус ни на что подобное не рассчитывал. Нет, дело было в том, что с прорывом в трансфигурации у него появилась проблема контроля. Пока миньоны оставались в поле его зрения, все было прекрасно — даже на расстоянии в четверть поля они продолжали двигаться, как живые, были послушными и ловкими. Но стоило Касси перестать следить за ними, как функционал резко страдал. Ему хватало дисциплины ума, чтобы вложить в своих марионеток достаточно команд для самостоятельного поиска пути в лабиринте — или любой другой не слишком сложной задачи — но Уоррингтон никак не мог понять, как добиться обратной связи. А без обратной связи не стоило и заморачиваться с трансфигурацией, по крайней мере, анимирующей, на этом туре. Потому что Уоррингтон хотел не просто пройти лабиринт с почетным караулом из пластмассовых друзей, а использовать их в качестве разведки. При его уровне марионетки не могли оказать хоть сколько-нибудь значимое сопротивление твари, ловушке или другому чемпиону, но этого от них и не требовалось. От них требовалось умереть и дать понять Кассиусу, где и от чего они умерли.   
Довольно частая практика у взломщиков проклятий, между прочим.  
Пока Кассиус даже не чувствовал своих миньонов, стоило тем завернуть за угол. Единственное, что он чувствовал вслепую — момент обрыва связи, но не причины его.   
Во всех более или менее современных монографиях по теме писали, что этот вопрос на пересечении трансфигурации и окклюменции, а окклюменция у Уоррингтона всегда шла… не сказать, чтобы отвратительно, нет. У человека, увлеченного Трансфигурацией, не может быть плохо с дисциплиной ума и фантазией — он прекрасно умел и визуализировать все эти окклюментные стены, пруды и темные небеса, и достигать точки спокойствия и границы пустоты в душе своей. Разве что разум Кассиуса стабильно не понимал, почему бы не показать, если хороший человек просит?  
Проще говоря, учась окклюменции, как и все чистокровные, у родителей, а потом с друзьями, он на подсознательном уровне доверял им настолько, что почти сразу открывался до донышка. Кассиус просто никогда не считал, что внутри него может быть что-то интересное или тайное, и его окклюментный щит страдал от этого. Сложно защищать то, что ты не видишь смысла защищать. Отец ругал «чертов Гриффиндор головного мозга» — по его мнению, ни на каком другом факультете чувство стаи так не перекрывало личные границы.   
Конечно, в школе Кассиус встретил людей, которых его чувство стаи ни в какую стаю не принимало. Началось все с Дафны Гринграсс, протащившей его на ментальном поводке так, будто он был большой, но очень доброй собакой, обожающей свою маленькую хозяюшку. Потом была Джемма Фарли, которая почему-то последние два года до выпуска из его головы не вылезала, даже учитывая, что бродить ей приходилось строго по границе ментальной стены. И, конечно, дорогой декан Северус, который проникал во внутренний космос только ради того, чтобы найти там повод приебаться.   
Тем не менее, хорошим окклюментом Кассиус так и не стал — не продвинулся в защитах дольше тех самых озер и точек спокойствия. Ощущение марионетки же требовало более глубокого уровня — умения отделять части себя и изолироваться от них. Дело в том, что напитанные магией Уоррингтона анимированные фигурки и были в некотором роде частью его, и в монографиях это рекомендовалось с обрабатывать помощью окклюментной «точки пустоты и тишины» и «зажигания в ней огней». Или подвешивания «колокольчиков», как тебе больше нравится.   
Пустоту и тишину внутри Кассиус находил легко — этого состояния сознания он научился достигать вообще сам, очень рано. Когда в детстве он пытался понять, почему Уль плачет, он входил в это состояние — и пустота с тишиной в нем наполнялись чужими причинами для слез. Очень удобно. На тот момент отец еще думал, что это дело может вылиться в неплохие способности к легилименции, но для Касси между «позволить человеку литься в себя» и «стать черной дырой, которая высасывает из человека все нахер» была приличная такая разница. Хотя, если вспомнить слова Рея о том, что каждому детская магия воздает по желаниям его, Кассиус таки получил желаемое — он отлично понимал, почему Уль плачет. Он вообще отлично понимал людей, но в смысле, не имеющем ничего общего с чтением их мыслей.   
Но сделать марионетки «огнями» и «колокольчиками» в этой пустоте он не мог — Кассиус просто не понимал, что он должен делать. В этом была одна из проблем окклюменции — ей невозможно было научиться, почитав книги. Когтевран негодует, мисс Грейнджер в шоке, Перси Уизли в ярости…   
Нужен был даже не партнер или учитель — они требовались лишь чтобы показать основы и дать почувствовать, эффективны ли щиты — требовался вагон практики. Вообще, очень индивидуальная область, на общеизвестной теории, без погружения в себя, никуда не уедешь. Не удивительно, что дисциплина была особенно популярна у них да на Когтевране. Факультеты эти располагали к шаренью в своей и чужих головах.   
Паркинсон, конечно, показал Касси и как он себя на слои разделяет, и как отделяет то одно, то другое, и как «маяки» ставит, и как «хрустальные замки» создает, и пресловутые эти «колокольчики в пустоте», причем не просто так, а сразу привязав их к анимированным лабораторным мышам и показав, как «колокольчики» себя ведут при уничтожении мышей, и, может, еще кучу всего показал бы, но Уоррингтону поплохело еще на «маяках». А Реймонд ему еще ментальными лабиринтами и чем-то по имени «прогностическая Ариадна» угрожал, мол, очень полезно. Если бы еще для Кассиуса эти термины что-то значили, кроме странных картинок в голове Рея.   
Реймонд, кстати, в ответ на такое заявление заржал и сказал, что легилимент из Касси, конечно, отвратный, но и окклюменция против его вторжения работает странно. Кассиус никуда не мог попасть в чужом разуме против воли владельца, но зато и владелец не мог обмануть его с помощью хитрых уловок — Уоррингтон их просто не воспринимал. Он видел или правду, причем правду добровольную, или сюрреалистичный бред.   
Разбираясь в проблеме, Кассиус каждый вечер перед сном пытался почувствовать постоянно поддерживаемого его анимацией фарфорового котенка — разнообразных игрушечных кошек ему дарили на факультете еще с первого курса. Особых успехов не достиг, а поэтому решил попробовать изменить условия. Прогулки в лабиринте по вечерам могли сойти за медитацию — одинаковые коридоры, темнота, звездная высь над головой — да и условия были ровно теми, в которых придется работать. Опять же, ни случайный Флетчер, ни Бёрк не отвлекают, «ты ж просто лежишь и тупишь».   
Люмоса Касси специально не зажигал — ему нравилось, что обстановка в вечернем лабиринте сама по себе выглядит как окклюментный образ. Ну, влетит он рожей в какую стену случайно, так будто ему чего похуже по роже не прилетало. Кусты тут мягкие, почти уютные. Если перед этим найти ту самую грань пустоты, то это даже приятно — возникает ощущение, что в пустоте ты встречаешься с жаждущим твоих объятий лесом, пахнущим горечью и покоем. Упасть лицом в стену и лежать, ага. И очнуться, когда не будет ни трупа Крауча, ни Турнира, ни Дамблдора, ни Отдела Тайн с его невыразимыми желаниями, ни всяких непонятных эмоциональных скачков.   
Когда в спокойной и понятной жизни Касси появилось столько неспокойных и непонятных вещей?   
Лучше вот это никак не анализировать. _Не рефлексировать_.   
Когда в жизни Касси появилось столько вещей, о которых он не хочет думать? О которых он _не может_ думать? О которых ему нельзя думать?   
Вот бы где как никогда пригодилось окклюментное умение отделять тревожащее и откладывать его подальше.   
«Ну, так пробуй, это, в конце концов, от тебя и требуется. Со всех сторон, — сказал голос Паркинсона в его голове, как всегда, растягивающий слова и высокомерный. — Возьми что-нибудь небольшое и отложи. Только не рефлексируй его, тупица, и не анализируй».   
Самым небольшим было… ну, предположим, Лазарь. Острое, глубокое, непонятное самому Касси чувство, но, по сути, не имевшее сейчас большого значения, да еще и на редкость неуместное. Вытащить, почувствовать границы, отложить до востребования.  
У Уоррингтона не было проблем с «вытащить», потому что вытаскивать ничего не надо было — оно было на поверхности. А вот с остальным как-то не заладилось.   
С Лазарусом было сложно общаться. Потому что он, блядь, сознательно не хотел общаться, а когда хотел, способ был не тот, которому ты порадуешься. Кассиус считал их отношения верхом социальной милости Гринграсса — с остальным миром у Лазаря отношения были еще хуже. Однокурсники были даже рады, что психопатичный малефик их игнорирует, преподаватели стоически ждали выпуска и также не имели ничего против того, чтобы контактировать с этим чудовищем только посредством эссе и контрольных, которые не несли отпечатка личности Лазаря, ведь он никогда не высказывал в них своего мнения, но строгое соблюдение им правил обеспечивало ему стабильные «Выше Ожидаемого». Да и вообще, его оценки, несмотря на очевидные проблемы, никогда не опускались ниже «У», и большая часть тех «У» принадлежала Спраут, которая одновременно не хотела подпускать к теплицам парня, вокруг которого все гнило и плесневело, но и не могла совсем завалить его на своем предмете из соображений хаффлпаффской совести. Учебные работы, кстати, все эти годы были единственным, что Лазарь писал — и всех это устраивало. Потому что не только Лазарь не хотел контактировать с миром — мир тоже не хотел знать Гринграсса.   
Уоррингтон знал — он был единственным, кто пытался _общаться_ с Лазарем. Кто _хотел_ знать его. Не только потому что он когда-то по-неосторожности взвалил на себя заботу о человеке, о котором никто не заботился ради того, чтобы он, наконец, исчез из всеобщего поля зрения в недрах своей семьи или Отдела Тайн. А потому что Лазарь, какой угодно мизантропичный психопат со странными наклонностями и набором пренеприятнейших проклятий, какой угодно напрочь замкнутый аутист, не способный ни на нормальное общение, ни на заботу о себе, да, черт, любой Лазарь — он был другом Кассиуса.   
Уоррингтон, когда-то в детстве пожелавший понимать людей, знал, зачем маленький Гринграсс принес сначала Флетчеру, а потом ему мертвую сову — он отчаянно хотел подружиться. Да, способ был кошмарный на редкость, но Кассиус принял его, как принимал все в этом мире. Он взял ту чертову сову с радостью истинного мазохиста, со спокойствием истинного стоика.   
Гринграсс не раз заставлял его об этом пожалеть.  
Гринграсс не раз заставлял его вспомнить об этом с нежностью.   
В конечном итоге, они всегда держались друг за друга, хоть для окружающих Кассиус утирал Лазарю сопли, а сам в основном страдал от последствий, потому что сопли были ядовитыми. И при этом альбом, подаренный ему на Рождество, был самым выдающимся способом пообщаться со стороны Гринграсса за шесть лет. Весь заполненный странными рисунками и то бредовыми, то неожиданно метафоричными надписями, части которых еще нужно было сложить друг с другом, потому что Лазарь вплетал их в узоры и тени. А узоры и тени, как и полагается на волшебных картинках, двигались.  
Вспомнить хоть разобранное лишь на третий день попыток собрать слова в осмысленную фразу на той первой страничке с Кассиусом и его вскрытой грудной клеткой. «Неразменное сердце — как неразменная монета. Сколько ни отдавай, за грудиной найдется еще одно. Только вот неразменные монеты рушат экономику — значит, что-то рушить должны и неразменные сердца». Уоррингтон в душе не представлял, на что конкретно намекал Гринграсс, но выглядело это как возведённое в ранг философии предупреждение.   
Но он честно пытался понять. Всегда пытался — и всех.   
«Неразменные сердца можно разрывать сколько угодно раз — все равно получишь новое».   
— Трогательно, Лазарь, — пробормотал Уоррингтон в темноту. Ни о какой точке окклюментного спокойствия речи, конечно, уже не шло.   
Надо было труп Крауча по коконам памяти прятать — тот хоть после Омута памяти стал бледным и смутным.   
Он уже попробовал сосредоточиться на Крауче, но тишина, обычно вызываемая легко, не находилась, и он так глубоко ушел в себя в ее поисках, что на повороте споткнулся о кого-то. Кто-то ответствовал на такое обращение невнятными, но экспрессивными ругательствами. Уоррингтон запалил огонек Люмоса, и с изумлением узрел сидящего на земле Уизли. Лицо у Рональда было такое, будто он не против сесть в Азкабан ради удовольствия придушить визитера — причем таким оно было еще до того, как Ронни рассмотрел Кассиуса.   
— Привет, — сказал Кассиус, потому что ну надо же сказать что-то человеку, который смотрит на тебя, будто уже знает, где спрячет тело.   
— Нахер пошел, — сказал Уизли совершенно мертвым тоном, который совершенно не вязался со взглядом хоть и сухих, но покрасневших глаз и нервным трепетанием тонких крыльев веснушчатого носа.   
— Я уже тут. Куришь? — буднично спросил Уоррингтон, протянув Уизли пачку сигарет и присев рядом с ним на корточки. Парадоксальным образом, Уизли, к которому многие на Слизерине относились в лучшем случае как к книзлу Поттера, казался ему сложнее, чем малыш Гарри. Поттер, сколько угодно упрямый и гордый, был все же куда более открытым и восприимчивым, не вырывал из себя каждое мало-мальское убеждение, противоречащее реальности, с кровью и куском плоти, не ломался в хлам, пытаясь выпутаться из тысячи мелких комплексов. Мир Уизли был прост и понятен, и все в нем было цельным и правильным, а потому за любое несовершенство своих взглядов он платил долгим, мучительным периодом привыкания и недоверия к новым фактам — все равно как ломать неправильно сросшиеся кости.  
— Везде ты, хуже Малфоя, — буркнул Уизли, а потом выхватил из пачки сигарету и вполне уверенно прикурил от палочки. — С хуя ли приперся, урод? Не лезь ко мне! Блядский Слизерин...  
— Ого, — одобрительно присвистнул Кассиус. — Красота какая, а я думал уже, что у вас на Гриффиндоре и не знают прелестей курева и обсценной лексики.   
— Нахуй пошел, — повторил Уизли тем самым мертвым тоном. — Знаток Гриффиндора. Ну, курю, что дальше? Отвали, Уоррингтон, на кой черт ты к нам привязался?   
— На вас с Поттером смотреть больно, — сказал Кассиус, потому что сложно было объяснить изначальную причину, по которой он «привязался» к Поттеру — пришлось бы начать разговор если и не с рождения Мерлина, то всяко очень издалека.   
— Ага, вот тебе — особенно. Давай уж, поливай меня грязью, можешь даже сказать, что вообще не понимаешь, зачем Гарри такой друг, как я — тупой, рыжий, завистливый и бедный. Я ж ему ноги должен лизать за то, что снизошел, или как вы там думаете на Слизерине?   
— Маленький и закомплексованный, а не тупой и завистливый, — тихо заметил Уоррингтон. — Я не особо думаю о тебе, для этого Малфой есть. И — я просто хотел сказать, что мне действительно жаль, как все повернулось с вашей дружбой. Из-за меня ведь, по большому счету.   
«И, если тебя успокоит, я сейчас в таком же раздрае оттого, как все странно в моей дружбе», — мысленно добавил он.   
— Как повернулось?! Давай, скажи — как?! Ты такой замечательный, раскрыл Гарри глаза и — чудеса, чудеса, Уизли это нахер! Так, да?! — Уоррингтон было думал возразить, но Уизли вдруг с бешеной смелостью запечатал ему ладонью рот. — Заткнись. Я, думаешь, не знаю, как вы все умеете объяснять и выворачивать? Это Гарри не знает, он вообще не понимает, какой ты — какие вы все. У тебя такой тон, будто ты меня понимаешь. И ты действительно понимаешь, — он презрительно скривил губы, сильнее прижимая ладонь к лицу Уоррингтона. — Ты-то точно знаешь, каково это, всегда быть... просто довеском, всегда на вторых ролях, "тот тролль, что таскает вещи Паркинсона". Тот рыжий с Поттером... ты никогда не думал, что это однажды кончится? Вот вы лучшие друзья, а вот он из тебя просто вырос, ты ему не ровня, ему на своих высотах хватает забот, знаешь, каково это? Он мой друг, понимаешь? Но это все равно случится — потому что есть просто более качественные друзья. Дело не в выгоде, просто... не из его круга человек. Что бы я ни делал, я не буду достаточно хорош. И ты это понимаешь, а, ручной тролль Паркинсона? Ты тоже — ни-ког-да, — Уоррингтон кивнул и только потом убрал руку Уизли от своего лица. — А у меня нет ничего, кроме этой дружбы.  
— Уизли, — тихо и мягко сказал Уоррингтон, — чтобы дружить, нужно и самому быть другом. И кое-что придется принять так, как оно есть, и перестать бояться. Нет ничего унизительного в том, чтобы быть вторым. Просто займи свое место раньше, чем его займет кто-то другой — нет никаких более качественных друзей, если ты выбрал место по себе.   
Уизли просто посмотрел на него с такой ледяной ненавистью, какую Кассиус и в глазах Лазаря видел не часто. Лазарь ненавидел мир, и ненавидел его вполне деятельно, но чувства его были вызваны концентрацией внутренней мерзости, а не тем, что мир у него что-то отнял. Уоррингтон же отнял у Уизли не просто «что-то», а одну из основополагающих вещей его мироздания.   
Чего многие не понимали в агрессивном полыхании Уизли и всех его скандалах с Поттером — вся ярость там была от страха потерять, а не от ревности.   
Кассиус вдруг почувствовал, как эта мысль резко отсекла мысли о Лазаре — и оставила ту тишину и пустоту, которую он тщетно пытался вернуть. И оставила Гринграсса не «огнем» и не «колокольчиком» в спокойствии, а фантомной болью. Ощущением без ощущения и без основания.   
— Хочешь, подеремся? — предложил Кассиус.   
— Зачем? — мрачно спросил Уизли. Он не спрашивал «как мне драться с тобой, горилла семифутовая? Как ты это себе представляешь, ты бьешь — а я умираю?»   
— Чтобы тебе стало легче, — спокойно сказал Уоррингтон, потому что ему уже стало легче. И дело было совершенно не в окклюменции и трансфигурации.   
Уизли несколько секунд рассматривал его, сжав челюсти и прищурившись, что было так нетипично для человека, славного своей привычкой первым влезать в драки. И только когда Кассиус, пожав плечами, начал вставать, он бросился на него с совершенно звериной яростью.   
* * *  
После того, как Поттер начал считать Кассиуса своим приятелем, жизнь стала достаточно странной. Возможно, человека с менее стабильной психикой происходящее вокруг напрочь выбило бы из равновесия, но Уоррингтон просто стоял в глазе урагана и созерцал театр абсурда, разворачивающийся вокруг него в соответствии с купленными билетами. И ждал антракта.   
Вместо антракта происходила какая-то чушь, которую Кассиус в силу своей тормознутости даже не мог сходу осмыслить. Сегодня в роли неосмысляемого было возвращение едва ли не в обнимку с Уизли сильно после отбоя — после драки они еще и заблудились в лабиринте. Кто другой просто бросил бы этого «красного дракона» дожидаться рассвета и скандала с нашедшими его преподавателями, но Уоррингтон испытывал смутную вину за состояние номера шестого, а потому добросовестно тащил его на своем побитом горбу. Не сказать, чтобы Уизли оценил — он беспрерывно шипел ругательства и будто специально наваливался на больное плечо.   
Выглядели они оба, как подозревал Кассиус, ужасно. Драться Уизли умел достаточно, чтобы доставить проблем Касси, утомленному дуэлями и вообще пребывающим мыслями больше в своих отношениях с Лазарем. К тому же рыжий был агрессивен, как бешеная лисица, и бросался с явным намереньем если не убить, то покалечить, а Уоррингтон, напротив, старался его особо не повредить. В результате, несмотря на то, что Касси весил едва ли не вдвое больше Уизли и имел куда как лучше поставленный удар, травм они получили примерно поровну.   
Уоррингтон, насколько мог, поправил им здоровье выученными за годы у Рея заклятиями первой помощи, но Уизли не мог наступать на ногу, а у самого Касси ребра вопили о прощении и отпущении. По опыту Кассиуса, судя по уровню взаимных тумаков, назавтра они должны были проснуться лучшими друзьями. Но завтра пока не наступило, и Рональд на его шее злословил, огрызался, матерился и совершенно не думал о перспективе попасться Филчу. Впрочем, ледяной ненависти, что порождает не просто желание убить, а рассудочный план убийства, от него больше не исходило. Так, злость от боли.   
— Я боюсь потерять не Паркинсона, а Лазаря, — поделился с ним Уоррингтон в надежде, что это его заткнет. Уизли прошипел еще несколько ругательств по инерции, а потом и правда ошарашенно замолчал.   
— Почему? — выдавил Уизли спустя несколько благостных минут молчаливого пыхтения. — Как по мне — пусть потеряется где-нибудь, где солнце не всходит. Он же сущий кошмар.   
— Вот и я думаю, — рассеянно откликнулся Кассиус, — почему ты боишься потерять Поттера, он же сущий кошмар?.. Ты, считай, каждый год из-за него огребаешь полную жопу приключений.   
— Полегче, — буркнул Рональд почти без злобы. — С ним, ну… весело.  
— Как гладиатору в Колизее, ага, — хмыкнул Уоррингтон. — С ним ты чувствуешь себя значимым.   
— Да в жопу запихни себе свой анализ, психуелог слизеринский, — огрызнулся Уизли, больно пихнув его в пострадавшие ребра. — Понятно теперь, кто этих одуванчиков в уши Гарри напихал, — Кассиус коротко хохотнул от возникшего в голове образа, и тут же задохнулся от боли в груди. — Тебе самому охренеть как круто от той значимости, которую ты чувствуешь рядом с этим… Лазарем?   
— Нет, — Уоррингтон подволок Уизли к подъему в Гриффиндорскую башню и прислонил к стене. — Это просто неприятная правда, которую я сегодня вдруг понял, пока созерцал твою жаждущую убивать веснушчатую рожу. Но, как завещал Салазар, можно врать окружающим, но никогда нельзя врать себе, — Уизли посмотрел на него, почти по-Снейповски вздернув бровь. — Это я так, чтобы ты перестал материться на всю школу. Все, ползи дальше сам. И утром к Помфри сходи, берсеркер.   
— Без слизня разберусь, — презрительно фыркнул Уизли и по стеночке направился в свою башню.   
Кассиус же постоял в первой попавшейся нише, переводя дух, и пополз в родные подземелья.   
Каким-то мерлиновым чудом он избежал встречи с Филчем, и только недалеко от гостиной напоролся на патрулирующую Дамерунггаст, которая, увидев его, лишь изобразила на лице мировую скорбь и взялась проводить его.   
— Это кто тебя так? — спросила она совершенно не заинтересованным тоном нечеловечески заебанного человека. На старост пятикурсников по традициям дедовщины скидывали всю ту работу, которую не хотели делать старосты шестого и седьмого года. Причем объем «не хотели» напрямую зависел от количества совести у скидывающих, а на Слизерине эта штука была не в ходу. Впрочем, на других факультетах было не лучше. Насколько Уоррингтон знал, младшие курсы вообще не подозревали, что в школе есть какие-то старосты, кроме старшекурсников и старост школы.  
Студенческое самоуправление в Хогвартсе вообще было поставлено невероятно отвратительно.   
— Уизли, — неопределенно ответил Кассиус, не уточняя, что это были не привычные дублированные вражины, а парень на три года младше него, который грозил разорваться на сотню маленьких Рональдов, если бы не дал хоть какого-то успокоения своей ненависти.   
— Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за нападение на другого студента, — меланхолично произнесла пятикурсница. — Не пятьдесят только потому, что ты сам нарвался. Уверена.   
— Да, конечно, сам, — согласился Уоррингтон. — Спасибо, что проводила.   
— В следующий раз попытайся этим заниматься, когда Блетчли на дежурстве, — напутствовала Дамерунггаст, захлопывая за ним вход в гостиную. Уоррингтон кивнул закрывшемуся проходу и поплелся в спальню, размышляя, подождать ли ему с ребрами до утра или заняться ими сейчас.   
В конце концов, он решил, что нефиг будить Паркинсона из-за своих развлечений. Где-то в комнате у Кассиуса должно было найтись общее регенерирующее, на трещины хватит, если что, а сломать Уизли там ничего не мог.   
Но вместо зелья и сладких снов Кассиуса в комнате ждал разгром и забившийся в угол между тумбочкой Гринграсс. Выглядел Лазарь так, будто без перехода выпал из ремиссии, в которой он пребывал с самого Рождества (не считая незначительных помутнений) в полноценный психотический эпизод. Он сидел, обняв колени и раскачиваясь вперед-назад. Одежда в крови везде, где не порвана, волосы сбились в колтуны, лицо и руки в глубоких царапинах, взгляд бессмысленный, зубы оскалены. Весь пол перед ним был в мелком разноцветном крошеве стекла, ковер почернел и сгнил, кое-где обнажая растрескавшийся пол.   
— Как по заказу, — пробормотал Кассиус, который вот буквально час назад думал, что больше всего он нужен Лазарю именно в такие моменты. И за мысли такие себя не хвалил даже тогда, а сейчас и вовсе разозлился. — Лазарь, — он осторожно подошел к границе расползающихся по полу гнили и тления. — Что-то случилось?.. — взгляд Гринграсса от его голоса осмысленности не приобрел. — Ты… это из-за меня? — ну да, первым в голову Касси пришло, что Поттер таки угадал причину его немногословности и поделился с Лазарем. — Лазарь, я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты был таким. Мне это не доставляет удовольствия. Ты же знаешь, я не такой, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо, — Кассиус не знал, как сформулировать это правильно.   
Когда-то, проводя лето у своего специфичного дядюшки, он читал любопытнейший материал о медсестрах, которые намеренно травят пациентов, чтобы потом спасти их. О матерях, которые калечат собственных детей ради сочувствия окружающих. О людях, которые, на словах пытаясь излечить зависимости близких, неосознанно подталкивают их продолжать в том же духе. В общем, о тех, кто испытывает извращенное удовлетворение _заботясь_ о других, но не давая при этом тем излечиться окончательно или специально подставляя их. Комплекс героя, делегированный синдром Мюнхаузена.   
Дядюшка тогда потратил много времени, чтобы объяснить всерьез погрузившемуся в тему и неприятно задумавшемуся Касси, что их отношения с Гринграссом _не такие_. Потому что выздоровление Лазаря только радовало Уоррингтона. Всегда.   
Дядюшка был в этом уверен.   
Кассиус сейчас — уже не слишком.   
— Лазарь, — Кассиус неловко придвинулся ближе на несколько сантиметров, протянул Лазарю руку. Тот не реагировал, только скалился в пространство и покачивался вперед-назад, загнанно дыша. Зубы у него были розовые, а по подбородку текла ниточка смешанной с кровью слюны. — Я тупой тролль, я не хотел, Лазарь, пожалуйста. Я не… я не расстроился, понимаешь, — это была ложь, потому что Кассиус расстроился — из-за того, что Лазарь даже не попытался общаться с ним. Дело было не в Поттере, Мерлин. Просто это действительно было очень обидно. Ты бьешься о стену шесть лет, а тут вдруг обнаруживается, что в стене есть дверь, но строго не для тебя. — Это так глупо, Лазарь, так по-детски, то, что я чувствую. Ты же не моя собственность, в конце-то концов. Я не должен этого чувствовать — и я не буду. Я обещаю, ладно? Только, пожалуйста, пусть тебе не будет плохо. Я хочу, чтобы ты был в порядке, у тебя же все было в порядке целую вечность, — Кассиус глубоко, судорожно вздохнул. — Лазь, прости. Я виноват.   
— Н’т, — невнятно пробормотал Лазарь, не разжимая зубов.   
С прощением у него всегда было не очень.   
— Ну прокляни меня, — предложил Кассиус.   
— Не винвт! — зашипел на него Гринграс и вдруг резко выбросил руку вперед, ухватил Уоррингтона за запястье и с силой рванул к себе. Он ожидал привычную боль от проклятия, но Лазарь вцепился в ладонь зубами, между указательным и большим пальцем. Причем с такой силой, что Кассиус почувствовал — сейчас из него выгрызут приличный кусок плоти. Нормальный человек начал бы вырываться чисто рефлекторно, но Уоррингтон заставил себя не двигаться. Он счел, что это поможет Лазарю прийти в себя — и ощущал вину. Гринграсс еще несколько раз укусил его, уже за предплечье, оставляя глубокие кровоточащие полумесяцы от зубов, потом рванулся вперед, опрокинув Кассиуса на пол, и вцепился ему в щеку.   
Только в этот момент Уоррингтон воспротивился и начал отдирать от себя Гринграсса. Тот отодрался достаточно легко, откатился в сторону и попытался забиться под кровать, что часто с ним случалось во время приступов. Проблема в том, что первой на его пути оказалась постель Кассиуса, а под ней, в отличие от его собственной, был сундук. Места не хватило, и Лазарь разразился ненавидящим воплем.   
Все это было так нелепо, что Кассиус неожиданно для себя рассмеялся. Видимо, смеялся он настолько истерично, что это осознал даже не особенно чуткий Лазарь. Он вытащил откуда-то палочку и окатил Кассиуса… чем-то, похожим на кровь. На вкус оно точно было похоже, потому что в рот Уоррингтону попало достаточно, чтобы он захлебнулся и закашлялся.   
Пока он отплевывался и пытался понять, что это вообще за чары такие, Лазарь подобрался ближе и уселся на корточки, нависнув над ним.   
— Эт… не ты, — с трудом выговорил он.   
— А что? — спросил Кассиус, глядя на него и не спеша подниматься с пола.   
— Плхо. Всна, — передернул плечами Лазарь, потом вдруг выдал полноценную фразу: — Быть в по…порядке тя… жело. Не хочу.   
— Что-то случилось, что ты больше не хочешь? — Гринграсс неопределенно пожал плечами. — Тебе расхотелось именно сегодня? — он больше не упоминал свою вину, потому что не хотел снова провоцировать Лазаря.   
— Снп, — как всегда, не особо размениваясь на гласные, протянул Лазарь, но Кассиус знал, что «Снп» — это «Снейп».   
— Он тебе что-то сегодня сказал? — осторожно уточнил Кассиус, надеясь выжать полезный максимум из разговорчивости Гринграсса.   
— Д... давно, — Лазарь судорожно вздохнул и нервно облизнулся — разговаривать ему было чертовски сложно.   
— Напиши, — предложил Кассиус. — Ты же пишешь Поттеру.   
— Его не жалко, — отчетливо выговорил Лазарь, но потом все же достал палочку и вывел в воздухе перед лицом Кассиуса пылающие буквы: «Снейп сказал быть в порядке. Не хочу быть в порядке. Снейп сказал — найдет способ меня убрать. Чтобы меня не было. Чтобы не было проблем. Снейп сказал, что раньше он не мог, а теперь сможет — Турнир. Из-за того, что СОВ уже сдал. Из-за того, что совершеннолетний. Из-за того, что такой».   
— Когда он это тебе сказал?   
«Рождество», — написал Лазарь в воздухе, и Кассиус все понял. Дорогой декан запугивал их перед балом особенно люто, но он и подумать не мог, что совершенно глухой к каким-либо претензиям Гринграсс мог к тем запугиваниями прислушаться. Да еще и воспринять их настолько серьезно, что привел себя в относительный порядок не только к балу, но и силился удержаться на грани почти весь семестр.   
— Ты испугался? — тихо спросил Кассиус, сев и осторожно потрепав его по нервно подергивающемуся плечу. Лазарь посмотрел на него с ненавистью, а потом резко перевел взгляд в сторону. За спиной Уоррингтона слишком отчетливо затрещало. — Ты боялся остаться один? — выдвинул он самое смелое и абсурдное из предположений. Аутичный, агрессивный к людям, вечно ныкающийся по темным углам и совершенно не желающий идти хоть на какой-то контакт Лазарус.   
— Нет, — огрызнулся Гринграсс, с раздражением ткнув его в прокушенную щеку. — Не хчу… туда. Я там… вещь. Мне не нрвтся. Хчу быть тут.   
— Ты не вещь, — Кассиус отвел его руку от своего лица. Лазарь скроил на исцарапанном лице неожиданно осмысленную насмешку, достал палочку и вывел: «Я не глухой. Знаю, как они думают. Я — вещь. Они меня сделали, чтобы пользоваться».   
Уоррингтону сложно было поспорить с этим — он осознавал, что Гринграссы поколениями не для развлечения, удовольствия или любви к искусству пробавляются инцестом. Они занимаются этим строго для того, чтобы в худшем случае рождался кто-то вроде двуединого крестного Паркинсона, а в лучшем — Лазарь, который в любых переговорах удобен, как ядерная бомба. Даже удобнее, потому что при правильном использовании его действие затронет только противника.   
Инфантильная детская обида Кассиуса в этот момент показалась ему еще более дурацкой и нелепой.   
— Ты не вещь, — повторил он.   
— Для тебя, — отчетливо процедил Лазарь. И одновременно вокруг него расцвело: «Больше не могу быть в порядке. Пытался отдать это — то, внутри, темное — идиоту, его не жалко, в него оно льется _само_ , — Гринграсс снова усмехнулся, постучал по лбу, по тому месту, где у Поттера был шрам. — Но меньше не становится. Весь я — это. Внутри больше ничего нет, кроме этого».   
Несколько минут они сидели молча. Кассиус не знал, что сказать Лазарю, а тот снова начал раскачиваться, и лицо его становилось все более и более бессмысленным.   
Уоррингтон понимал, что Лазарь не сможет объяснить, какого Мерлина он пытался сделать с Поттером и что из этого вышло. Проклятым малыш Гарри не выглядел, дар передать Гринграсс просто не мог…непонятно.   
Кассиуса, наконец, настигли последствия от укусов Лазаря — всю руку опоясала жгучая боль, да и мысли начали путаться. Перед глазами всплывали горящие обрывки фраз, хотя Лазарь больше ничего не писал. Эти обрывки вызывали странные, не до конца оформленные, но навязчивые желания, будто кто-то баловался с Империо, но при этом страдал от шизофазии. Уоррингтон знал, что это малоприятные и малоизученные меметические проклятия — именно то, что можно получить, если обмениваешься с Гринграссом записочками.   
Но Поттер-то их не получил.   
— Ты говорил с Поттером, потому что не можешь его проклясть? — после секундного колебания все же спросил Кассиус.   
— Его — могу. Но я… не его, — и Лазарь провел ногтем по своему лбу, оставляя грязный след в виде молнии.


	17. Порог

Лазарь окончательно утратил связь с реальностью в первые дни лета. Кажется, его несколько успокоил разговор с Кассиусом, но успокоил в неправильную сторону — он расслабился. На взгляд Уоррингтона, у Гринграсса всегда были проблемы с планированием. Уже совсем скоро должны были начаться экзамены, а если Лазарус их завалит — никто не обратит внимания на его обстоятельства. Школа и так считала, что позволяет Гринграссу слишком много в связи с этими самыми обстоятельствами.   
Люди с психическими заболеваниями над ними вообще-то не властны, но прошедший семестр ясно показал, что Лазарус может как минимум сделать над собой волевое усилие. Пусть не навсегда и с трудом, но может. Видимо, именно это усилие Гринграсс предпринимал прежде перед экзаменами, но в этом году его личное расписание погружений во мрак поломал Снейп. Обвинять Лазаря в сложившейся ситуации — а ситуация была еще та, большую часть времени он проводил под кроватью и отказывался есть — было глупо, а вот к декану у Уоррингтона появились претензии. И это мягко сказано. Обычно Кассиус относился к Снейпу, как к плохой погоде — побуйствует и пройдет, всегда ж проходит — но тут он дошел в мыслях своих до членовредительских мечтаний. Такой глухой ярости он не испытывал, даже когда дорогой декан изводил лично его придирками и отработками — ту ситуацию он даже воспринимал с юмором. Он вообще-то любил декана. Странною любовью, но и Снейп любил свой факультет отнюдь не адекватным способом. Уоррингтон никогда не огрызался, никогда не мстил, никого не защищал и почти никогда не злился на декана. Более того, он Снейпа искренне уважал, несмотря на все его странности и заскоки. Но были все же вещи, которые Кассиус не мог ему простить. Лазарь был во главе этого списка.   
Эмоции Кассиуса, как он уже не раз замечал, вообще утратили обычную стабильность после смерти Крауча. Они мало того, что стали ярче, так еще и были куда как менее подконтрольны.   
А размышляя над тем, как Лазарь будет сдавать экзамены — точнее, как его с гарантией не удастся запихнуть в аудиторию без жертв и разрушений — Кассиус еще и чувствовал, что его ярость вполне обоснована. И потому у них с деканом состоялся очень неприятный для обоих разговор.   
Снейп не слишком-то привык к явлению Уоррингтона пред его очи без побудительных пинков, так что ощутимо удивился, обнаружив Кассиуса под дверью своего кабинета. Еще больше он удивился, когда Касси после уставных приветствий сказал:   
— Со всем уважением, профессор Снейп, если вы еще раз напугаете Лазаря — я сделаю вам очень больно и плохо, — смотрел он при этом спокойно и прямо, и не подозревал, что тон и голос у него были в точности как у Тибера-легата в не самые приятные моменты биографии Пожирателя Смерти Северуса Снейпа. — Я могу.   
Кассиус Уоррингтон не был ни наглым, ни склонным переоценивать себя человеком — все шесть лет в школе скорее проявлял себя со строго противоположной стороны. А чтобы вот так, без предисловий, угрожать преподавателю, нужно было иметь наглости даже больше, чем было у Поттера.   
Снейп недоверчиво вздернул брови, явно прикидывая, чем бедного, потекшего мозгами Уоррингтона могли напоить злокозненные Уизли в этот раз.   
— Чем вызвана ваша… эскапада? — осведомился он.   
— Тем, что вы сказали ему на Рождество, — ответствовал Кассиус с вежливостью крупной собаки, которая не будет заливаться лаем, а просто молча откусит тебе голову. — Вы не будете больше его так пугать — и не будете пытаться снова выгнать из школы. Иначе, Мерлином клянусь, я впервые в жизни воспользуюсь своими связями. И тем, что о вас знает дядюшка Флетчера — думаю, ваши коллеги по Пожирательству оценят все, что вы... м-м-м... сделали для них. И тем, что вы делали для Малфоя уже после войны — ваша амнистия, насколько я знаю, распространяется только на дела до падения Лорда. Я, в конце концов, смогу объяснить Лазарю, что если кто-то причиняет ему вред — вот тут самое время использовать свои способности во всю ширь. И, кстати, не смейте стирать мне память — все не сотрете, да и я подстраховался.   
На самом деле нет, Уоррингтон вопреки обыкновению подошел к планированию без обстоятельности, но автоматически заглянувший ему в голову Снейп все равно не мог этого уловить. В голове Кассиуса сейчас была жаркая, душная тьма — как в желудке дракона, ей-Мерлин — а пытаться сломать щит было бы уже превышением полномочий. А Уоррингтон был сейчас не во всепрощающем настроении.   
— Вы мне угрожаете? — догадался, наконец, Снейп и посмотрел на Уоррингтона с недоверием. — Вы понимаете, что я могу превратить вашу жизнь в ад?  
— Не можете, — хладнокровно ответил Кассиус. — Вы никак не можете повлиять на мои оценки за экзамены — в этом году у меня сплошь «Превосходно», а в следующем я сдаю их комиссии. Вы не можете достать меня отработками сильнее, чем в этом году. А я ведь еще могу их обжаловать — я не делаю это только из-за того, что я человек не мелочный и мне лень каждый раз писать директору или в Попечительский совет. Вы не можете причинить существенного вреда моей семье — все, что можно было знать об отце, все и так знают. Отъебитесь от Лазаря, — а потом, подумав, добавил: — Со всем уважением, сэр.   
— Вы явно набрались гриффиндорского нахальства от Поттера, — с ненавистью зашипел на него Снейп, и явно готов был разразиться своей обычной длинной и саркастичной речью, но Кассиус его прервал:  
— Я сказал, сэр, — Уоррингтон сжал челюсти до проступивших желваков и резко шагнул к декану. Он как-то никогда не задумывался над этим, но он оказался прилично выше Снейпа — да он был выше почти всех в школе — и вышло угрожающе. — Вы, может, и не предполагали последствий, но вы точно их хотели. Я ваш характер знаю.   
И удалился, не дожидаясь продолжения беседы. Снейп, впрочем, даже отработок ему не назначил, только бросал полные презрения и ненависти взгляды — такие же, какие он с первого курса бросал на Поттера. Кассиус все это воспринимал совершенно индифферентно, он был занят Лазарем и пониманием, что к экзаменам не сможет привести его в порядок. Гринграсс не хотел быть в порядке. Уоррингтон попробовал бы апеллировать к разуму Лазаря, но разума сейчас в нем не было и на чайную ложечку. Как бывает с темными ритуалами, когда протянешь время и переоценишь свои силы, так и с психикой Гринграсса — откат накрыл страшный.   
К тому же, Кассиус понял и принял то, что сумрак разума приносил Гринграссу облегчение, и поэтому не хотел слишком на него давить. Так что нерешаемая проблема встала в полный рост, и он поспешно созвал орден — особенно его интересовал Бёрк, который с первого курса исследовал возможность жульничать на экзаменах тщательней, чем сами экзаменуемые предметы.   
Собрались они в лаборатории, которую за прошедший месяц все уже начали считать не арендованной, а лично Паркинсоновой. У Реймонда как раз наступил завершающий этап приготовления сверхважного зелья — он подобрал рецепт, который должен был помочь решить проблему стен лабиринта.   
— В общем, так, Касси, детка, у меня есть масса идей, — хитро улыбнулся Майрон, устраиваясь на столе и не обращая внимания на то, как недобро смотрит на него Паркинсон. Мол, только попробуй уронить ингредиенты. — Можно, скажем, Гринграсса покалечить, — теперь на него уже неодобрительно посмотрел Уоррингтон. — Ну, ну, не нервничай — для его же пользы. Если он попадет в Мунго, то его экзамены перенесут на сентябрь.   
— Чтобы он попал в Мунго, нужна минимум травматическая ампутация пары конечностей — Помфри свой хлеб не просто так ест, — возразил ему Паркинсон. За что Кассиус любил свою компанию, так это за то, что у них вообще не возникло вопроса, а стоит ли вписываться за Гринграсса, который никому из них особо не друг. Они просто сразу включились в обсуждение.   
Это было в корне той абсолютной лояльности, благодаря которой Гринграсс-старший спокойно помогал Реймонду прятать труп.   
— Взятку можно дать, — предложил Флетчер, душа которого была явно не совсем здесь. Он судорожно листал учебник по Нумерологии за шестой курс, будто надеялся, что в нем пробудится эйдетическая память и он сможет объять необъятное — всю ту теорию, на которую он год клал свой рыжий и лепреконский. — Помфри. Преподаватели-то не возьмут.   
— Гринграсс сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы с пониманием отнестись к травматической ампутации. К тому же я не уверен, что к сентябрю он будет в порядке, — окоротил их Кассиус. — Жаль, нельзя апеллировать к его психике — с точки зрения преподавателей, ничего не изменилось.   
— Ну да, к тому же ты вовремя испортил отношения со Снейпом, — без всякого обвинения в тоне хмыкнул Паркинсон, но Касси все равно почувствовал себя виноватым. — Хотя плевать. Помощь из него хрен выбьешь, когда дело Гринграсса касается, а теперь он хоть не будет мешать.   
— Не будет? Старина Северус та еще мстительная скотина, — Бёрка явно вся ситуация веселила. Как же, не склонный выебываться на преподавателей Касси внезапно развернулся во всю ширь и пошел декану натурально угрожать.   
— Скажем так, я бы скорее сказал, что он Касси отравит. Чуть позже. Когда Касси прекратит честь факультета защищать, — пожал плечами Паркинсон, глядя в котел так внимательно, будто там можно было найти ответ на все вопросы жизни, Вселенной и вообще. Свет, исходящий от зелья, озарял его бледное лицо и отражался в глазах, как у кошки. Кассиус вообще заметил, что Паркинсон стал часто применять частичную анимагию при варке зелий. — Как бы смешно ни было, Касси в принципе прав. Дамблдор от дел Слизерина самоустранился. Власти у Северуса особой над нами нет — так, мелочные гадости, но он и так их делает. Он же просто профессор. Что ему, к Малфою бежать, жаловаться, что ученик его обижает, и просить ученика наказать примерно? Это же смешно. Профессор воюет против студента.   
— Ну, то есть, если сами не подставимся, проблем у нас не будет, — потер руки Бёрк. — Так, раз вы отказываетесь калечить Гринграсса, можно взять его под Империо.   
— А тебе очень хочется попасть под суд еще до седьмого курса, да? — хихикнул Флетчер. — Май, ну ты чего, вспомни Лестрейнджа и Фоули — непростиловка непростительна. Для всех, кроме Грюма — хорошо быть друганом директора.   
— Я летом уже был под следствием, этот пункт моей программы становления королем преступного мира выполнен, — лениво откликнулся Майрон и смутился под сразу тремя недоверчивыми взглядами. — Скупка и продажа краденого, вы ж знаете лавочку моего дядюшки, — и, конечно же, все знали знаменитую лавочку и знаменитого дядюшку — на самом деле двоюродного дедушку — у которого еще Том Риддл на посылках был.   
«Горбин и Бёрк» был самой известной из лавочек Лютного — в основном потому, что туда легко было забрести, просто неправильно свернув в Косом — и всякие юные авроры в лавку наведывались часто. Без смысла, конечно. Об этом обычно своевременно сообщали свои люди в Аврорате, а на полках не было ничего, что было бы действительно незаконным. Так, из области «серой морали».   
Видимо, и так-то не слишком скромный в своих заходах за границу закона, летом Бёрк зарвался окончательно.   
— Меня, между прочим, оправдали, — заметив насмешливый взгляд Паркинсона, надулся Бёрк. — А ничего больше я вам не расскажу, раз вы такие скептичные и ехидные — да, Касси, я видел твою улыбочку, — он демонстративно вздернул подбородок, будто готовясь снисходительно отмахиваться от жарких вопросов, но Паркинсон был слишком занят зельем, Флетчер — Нумерологией, а Касси больше волновал Лазарь, чем подробности общения Бёрка с Авроратом. Так что поза пропала втуне. — Так о чем это я? А! Империо, друзья мои, можно наложить в Хогсмите — на него щиты школы не распространяются.   
Кассиус всерьез задумался над предложением — и удивился, как легко он допускал мысль о Непростительном. В отличии от всяких грязнокровок, он знал, как дурно Империо влияет на психику, и понимал, что никакое применение «зла во благо» не компенсирует последствия. Непростительные вскрывали все гнойники в душе, и с непривычки и без подготовки количеством гноя можно было захлебнуться. Авада, пожалуй, была самой щадящей в этом плане — она просто с каждым своим применением по капле вытягивала собственную способность ценить чужую жизнь. Круцио и Империо отравляли куда сильнее.   
Но тут Кассиус, всегда имевший твердокаменные принципы на этот счет, впервые задался вопросом: насколько сильно ему навредит Империо? Жажда власти — это скорее о Паркинсоне, так будут ли последствия действительно тяжелы?  
— Не удержим. Оно тяжелое, а Лазарь — сильный, — прервал его размышления спокойный голос Паркинсона. — А подновлять в школе нельзя.   
— Думаю, если бы Кассиус взял это дело на себя, подновлять бы не пришлось. Лазарь же ему доверяет, — Бёрк улыбнулся омерзительно и довольно, как гоблин над горой золота. — Так что мысль придержи, Касси, у нас как раз остался один отгул в Хогсмит.   
— Другие варианты? — уточнил Кассиус, которому крайне не понравилась своя внутренняя готовность воспользоваться предложением Бёрка.   
В тысячный раз перед глазами всплыли строчки из теории чар о том, что смерть влияет на душу волшебника.   
— Два. Оба потребуют от Паркинсона поднапрячься. Рей, котик, хочешь напрячься? — Бёрк послал в сторону Паркинсона нечто вроде воздушного поцелуя. Реймонд, впрочем, этого не заметил — он как раз погружал в сияющую серебряным светом жидкость какую-то мерзкую на вид нарезку.  
— Хочу, хочу, — равнодушно кивнул Реймонд, отработанным движением ножа сталкивая с лопаточки последний кусочек чего-то, что еще жило своей жизнью и шевелилось.   
— Можно попросить Дафну, — загнул палец Бёрк. — Анимус варится шесть дней, как раз успеем, экзамены у четвертого и шестого курса по дням не совпадают, а девочка она умная, вытянет на «Удовлетворительно», — идея была неплохой, как на взгляд Кассиуса. Анима и Анимус — зелья-метаморфиты, так популярные у старших курсов, меняли пол на противоположный на срок от двенадцати часов до суток. Сам Кассиус таким не увлекался в силу очевидных причин, но он видел, как эти веселые зелья действуют. Дафна была достаточно похожа на Лазаря, единственное что — сильно младше, но Анимус был вполне совместим с взрослящим зельем. Вряд ли кто-то будет вглядываться в завешенное спутанными волосами лицо и заметит другой оттенок глаз и форму челюсти. — Ну и, конечно, можно воспользоваться Оборотным. Дорого, но можно — сварить сами мы его уже не успеем, придется заказывать. Но заказать я могу у дядюшки.   
— На него что, не проверяют? — изумился Флетчер, оторвавшись от книги.   
— На СОВ и ТРИТОН, — с видом гордым и небрежным пожал плечами Бёрк. — Там от оценок что-то зависит, а тут… больше от Фелициса и зелий памяти страхуются. Перья зачарованы против списывания, так никто списывать и не собирается — тут мы честны. Да ты и подумай, какой резон кому-то идти под Обороткой на что-то, кроме министерских экзаменов? На них-то еще может кому-то прийти в голову человека со стороны притащить — это ж на карьеру влияет. А тут все внутри школы, ну и кого ты уговоришь себя подменить? У всех свои экзамены, а кого-то не со своего курса просить — так вся комбинация просто по деньгам выйдет дороже, чем сдать. Только Оборотное станет галеонов в двести, не меньше — это месячная зарплата министерского сотрудника, а не деньги на карманные расходы. Нам с тобой вон, или Касси, столько в год на походы в Хогсмит достается, — он развел руками, мол, рад бы сам воспользоваться, да жадность пересиливает жажду жульничества. — У Касси ситуация, можно сказать, уникальная. С одной стороны, он как раз ничего не сдает, с другой — готов вложиться в дело. Ты же готов, Касси?   
— У меня есть деньги со ставок, — раздумчиво кивнул Кассиус, просчитывая мысленно экзамены Гринграсса.   
Пожалуй, волновала только История Магии — сам-то он бросил предмет сразу, как появилась такая возможность. Матушка, конечно, жутко расстроилась, что он не унаследовал ее любви к этому предмету. Но вынуждена была согласиться, что любит Историю не благодаря, а вопреки Бинсу, на что сам Касси способен не был. Нет уж, он получил свое выстраданное «Превосходно» за СОВ, чего хватало на взломщика проклятий — все же для этой профессии знание предмета шло в области желательного, а не обязательного. Все, что сверх обязательных для СОВ гоблинов, он оставил на откуп коллегам матушки.   
Гринграсс же на Историю Магии продолжал ходить, и не без удовольствия. Как же, предоставленная в его единоличное пользование аудитория и преподаватель, которого невозможно убить. Кассиус подозревал, что лекции Бинса для Лазаря были из того же разряда, что и занятия у Трелони для многих — возможность забить обязательный минимум учебных часов с наименьшим напряжением. Но все же оценки у Гринграсса по этому предмету не опускались ниже «В» и портить их не хотелось — неизвестно, какие у того договоренности с его малефистической семейкой. Нужно было хоть примерно припомнить всех гоблинов, каких Касси успел прилично подзабыть.   
— А ты мог бы с этого начать, — сообщил Касси Бёрку, обдумав все.   
— А мне вот только что это в голову пришло, — пожал плечами Бёрк. — Ну, значит, решено. Давай мне на лапу, я пойду закажу тебе Оборотку.   
— Ты сказал, что-то потребуется от меня, — напомнил Паркинсон. — С Дафной я понимаю, оставим это как запасной вариант. Но что с Обороткой нужно?  
— А от тебя потребуется Лазаря нейтрализовать. Ему ж не объяснишь, что надо сидеть в комнате и не мешать — обуяет жажда общения, и сорвет нам все. Транквилизатор приготовь, будь так ласков. На гиппогрифа.   
Так и порешили.   
Кассиус, урезав время на дуэли, с некоторой судорожностью зарылся в учебники — обычно-то он готовился спокойно и обстоятельно, единственный в их компании. А тут, понимаешь, спохватился за неделю до экзаменов.   
Трансфигурацию и Нумерологию, предположим, он мог и на ТРИТОН уже сдать, а вот с остальным следовало посидеть. Хорошо хоть у Гринграсса в расписании не было Зелий, которые Кассиус завалил бы с гарантией. Ему до сих пор Мерлиновым чудом казалось, что на СОВ он наскреб баллов на «Превосходно». А что поделаешь, если взломщику проклятий, как и аврору, нужен был ТРИТОН минимум на «Выше ожидаемого» по этому проклятому поколениями студентов предмету. Лазарю в этом отношении было куда как проще — он, кажется, выбрал строго интересные ему дисциплины, никак не соотнося их с выбором профессии.   
К Дафне Паркинсону все же пришлось обратиться — ЗОТИ пересекался с днем испытания. У Дафны, к счастью, в отличие от гриффиндорцев и хаффлпаффцев, в этот день не было ничего. Гринграсс некоторое время вертела носом и выражала презрение к своему братцу, но велеречивому очарованию Паркинсона ни одна девочка сопротивляться слишком долго не могла. Хорошая оценка, конечно, теперь была в области мечтаний, но хоть на проходной балл Дафна могла наскрести. Преподавание ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе было поставлено настолько отвратительно, что даже неспешные министерские стандарты прогнулись под него, и чистокровная с ее образованием сверх школьного вполне могла справиться и с программой старших курсов. Грюм, конечно, грозил привнести колориту, но Империусу Дафна сопротивлялась довольно неплохо, а все остальное… Старый аврор, как и все учителя, остерегался доводить Лазаря, и можно было понадеяться на это.   
Правда, когда они проверяли, как Дафна смотрится под Анимусом и старящим зельем, Кассиус словил довольно сильный когнитивный диссонанс. Нет, мальчик из нее и правда вышел необычайно похожий на Лазаря — разве что посимпатичнее — но Уоррингтон даже в моменты просветления не видел у Гринграсса настолько адекватного взгляда и спокойного лица, не говоря уж о нормально причесанных и не убитых очищающими заклятиями волосах. Даже на балу, уж насколько ядовитый дружок Касси расстарался, в нем не было ни той цельности, ни той истинно чистокровной горделивости в жестах и осанке, что у Дафны. И если смотреть на мир с презрением и ненавистью она все же умела неплохо, то сутулиться, загребать ногами при ходьбе и не убирать с лица спутанные волосы ей пришлось учиться.   
Глядя на то, как у Дафны не сразу получается убедительно втиснуться в чужую шкуру, Кассиус истратил пару порций Оборотного, чтобы не проколоться самому. Прежде Уоррингтону пить метаморфиты не доводилось — он всегда был далек от извращенных развлечений старшекурсников — так что незнакомое тело делало его нестерпимо неловким. Разница в весе и росте все же сказывалась, хоть и не так сильно, как было бы, прими Кассиус зелье с кусочком Флетчера. Ну да неловкость для Лазаря не была чем-то необычным.   
Сложнее было справиться с принесенной зельем чужой нейрофизиологией и биохимией. Известно, что Оборотное вообще позволяло копировать не только внешность, но и мимику с жестикуляцией, а иногда и некоторые эмоциональные реакции, но это было именно тем, что Кассиус предпочел бы как-нибудь изобразить, а не прочувствовать. Это работало лишь при определенной восприимчивости и эмпатичности, конечно, но вот уж с чем у Касси проблем никогда не было, так это с эмпатией, и зелье прилично ебало ему мозг — иначе и не назовешь.   
То ли аутичность Лазаря затрагивала аж гормональный уровень, то ли у него были органические изменения в мозгу, то ли все вместе, но Касси в первые же десять минут поймал себя одновременно на стимминге и ненависти к какому-то недружелюбному к нему пологу кровати.   
Паркинсон, который опыт с Обороткой все же имел, ржал гиппогрифом над тем, как Кассиус пытается вместо вживания в образ сделать нечто противоположное и причесать мысли. А потом все же снизошел до того, чтобы подсказать решение — им, как и в большей части проблем с мозговыми червями, была окклюменция. Бёрк, когда Уоррингтон собрал себя внутри чужой шкуры, отжал у кого-то колдограф и нащелкал адекватного миру Гринграсса — лучше бы к Дафне приставал, ей-Мерлин. Касси даже поймал себя на том, что проклял бы веселящихся дружков, но дара зелье не передавало, а лезть за палочкой ради этого порыва значило проиграть чужим железам.   
Два часа и выделенные две дозы пролетели, как будто их и не было. Кассиус, после нескольких ударов локтями о выступающие предметы и падений, обнаружил, что у Лазаря болевой порог настолько высокий, что это и вовсе можно счесть за его отсутствие. Кроме того, он открыл для себя прелести легкой, но ощутимой дальнозоркости, и какого-то неестественно чувствительного слуха — Касси готов был поклясться, что слышит, как Флетчер в соседней комнате вслух уговаривает сойтись цифры.   
Тело у Лазаря было неуютным.   
До первого экзамена оставалось всего несколько дней, когда они, наконец, смогли решить проблему со сроком действия зелья. Конечно, покинуть кабинет можно было в любое время, когда почувствуешь, что ничего из себя на бумагу тебе уже не выдавить, но часа для той же Истории Магии с ее бесконечно длинными вопросами было недостаточно. Это практику по Трансфигурации Касси мог сдать буквально в пятнадцать минут. Решением проблемы стал метод, каким пользовались маггловские тайные службы для самоликвидации агентов — капсула вместо зуба, яд в которой заменило зелье. Способ припомнил не на шутку увлеченный всяческими шпионскими штучками Бёрк. Касси на пару с Майроном смог зачаровать полые «зубы» на расширение пространства, чтобы в них поместился положенный глоток Оборотного. Паркинсон же, как бы он ни был далек от стоматологии, смог почти без проблем заменить несколько моляров Кассиуса на капсулы. Заставить «зуб» выдать порцию зелья было той еще задачей, но корчащий рожи Гринграсс ни у кого бы не вызвал удивления.   
Уоррингтона всерьез волновала реакция чар на то, что у него полная челюсть зачарованных предметов, но самоотверженный Бёрк, у которого его Нумерология стояла раньше, чем Трансфигурация у Касси, обкатал способ и не попался. Видимо, зачарование аудиторий принимало «зубы» за сумки и чехлы с расширением пространства. И все же Уоррингтон нервничал необычайно — из экзаменов он прежде так дергался только на Зельях. Кассиус не хватал звезд с неба, если не считать пары интересных ему разделов магии, но и полным идиотом себя не считал, так что обычно не видел в волнении ни смысла, ни пользы. Если учил, то чего волноваться — на положительную оценку всяко наскребешь, а если не учил, то сам себе злобный гоблин.   
Но Трансфигурация прошла мягко. Разве что Кассиус словил приступ человеконенавистничества, когда заметил, как МакГонагалл смотрит — или, точнее, _не смотрит_ — на Лазаря. Он, в общем-то, и раньше замечал, как преподаватели ведут себя с Гринграссом, и даже относился к этому с пониманием, но непосредственно из шкуры дорогого друга все воспринималось ярче и неприятней. Растекающийся в груди яд — абсолютно чужое, Лазарево чувство — не помешал ему чисто выполнить положенные преобразования, но зато сильно повлиял на их характер. Отвратительного вида стеклянная статуэтка сороконожки, которую Кассиус трансфигурировал из дерева, которое, в свою очередь, получил из воздуха, на последнем этапе ожила и принялась кружить по столу, перебирая жвалами. А МакГонагалл пришлось, преодолевая брезгливость, брать гигантсткую тварь в руки и проверять, не осталось ли у нее стеклянных или деревянных частей — положено было сделать существо не анимированным, а псевдоживым.   
Но баллов за сложность накинула — сороконожка была неудобнее в плане оживления, чем какой-нибудь хомячок. Кассиус не оценил. Он в шкуре Лазаря вообще первым делом утрачивал способность принимать чужие загоны и не предъявлять претензий мирозданию по этому поводу. Гринграссу, если подумать, с таким аж в нейрофизиологии пропечатавшимся желанием, чтобы все было по нему, жить должно было тяжко — не удивительно, что он предпочитает сон разума реальности, которая от его желаний то ломается, то вопит от боли, то пытается отбрыкиваться. Мир не будет соответствовать твоим ожиданиям, даже если ты могущественный Темный Лорд или Альбус Дамблдор, что уж говорить о подростках с дурным характером.  
А вот Чары, по собственным ощущениям, Уоррингтон прилично так завалил. Не «Тролль», но и Гринграссово «Превосходно» ему явно не светило. Он куда сильнее Лазаря плавал и в теории — никогда не уделял ей столько внимания, сколько теории преобразований — но, в общем-то, его знаний хватало. Нет, настоящей проблемой стала практика. Чары во многом пересекались с Защитой, и Кассиусу достался гиппогрифом, фестралом и вообще всем Запретным Лесом драный Патронус. В принципе, даже не всякий семикурсник мог вызвать сияющую тварюшку — она была тем еще упражнением для ума. Но Лазарь-то Патронуса вызывать умел.  
Кассиус подозревал, что его неспособность вызвать Патронуса происходит из эмоциональной стабильности. В этом году его прилично штормило из-за разворачивающегося вокруг него театра абсурда, но обычно Уоррингтон не испытывал ни пламенной ярости, ни оглушающего отчаяния, ни ослепляющего счастья, а именно сильные эмоции лежали в основе призыва. Наблюдения лишь подтверждали его теорию — Патронус лучше удавался людям ярким, склонным к настоящим бурям и грозам в душе своей. Вдобавок к тому, что Кассиус был туповат на эмоции и имел досадную склонность к рефлексии, счастье он всегда считал моментом, а не воспоминанием о моменте, и потому в лучшем случае ему удавалось породить серебряную сферу, а в худшем — сияющее нихуя.   
В высшей мере нестабильный Лазарь же еще в начале того года научился травить дементоров огромным сияющим козодоем. Не сильно отстал от него и холерик Флетчер, которого могло довести до глубочайшего расстройства даже отсутствие малинового джема на столе, но который и буйную радость испытывал от любой мелочи. Он, помнится, и тогда впал в бескрайнее довольство лишь потому, что Патронус его был не хомячком, как анимагическая форма, а лемуром. Защитник был удивительно похож на хозяина круглыми глазами и цепкими пальчиками, и радовал своим видом первокурсников едва ли не весь прошлый год.   
Более рациональные и сдержанные Бёрк и Паркинсон же добились успехов лишь к концу года. Патронуса Реймонда Касси вообще впервые увидел совсем недавно, а Бёрк особо не стремился никому демонстрировать свою жуткую, похожую на злой чулок с зубами, мурену. Кассиус же так и не породил ничего, и в отчаянии решил, что как-нибудь обойдется Инсендио и Пиро.   
Но не Инсендио же Флитвику показывать! Нет, может, профессора и повеселит, что Кассиус научился его модифицировать и превращать в большую огненную кошку, но задание-то было не в том.   
Мерлин видит, Кассиус пытался, но итогом был лишь смутный силуэт в серебряной дымке, который по меркам Уоррингтона был охренеть каким достижением, а по меркам Лазаря — пиздец провалом. Хорошо, хоть преподаватели в своем желании как можно сильнее отстраниться от Гринграсса не склонны были как-либо комментировать его действия.   
Вместо того, чтобы пойти искать, с кем бы спустить пар, Уоррингтон вернулся в гостиную, залез под кровать к пребывающему в навеянной транквилизаторами прострации Лазарю и лежал там, пока действие Оборотного не кончилось. Когда оно кончилось, Кассиус понял, насколько серьезно оборотка врезала ему по мозгам — сам бы он в жизни не поддался отчаянию, переходящему в слепящую ненависть по такому незначительному поводу. А еще осознал, что ему уже сильно не одиннадцать, и с его шириной плеч вылезти из-под кровати не так-то просто.   
На Нумерологию он просто не попал. То ли Снейп решил, что мелочная месть — это все же месть, а значит не стоит ею брезговать, то ли в силу своей привычки лазать по мозгам он что-то увидел на поверхности разума Уоррингтона или «Лазаря», которым Касси прикидывался, и заподозрил неладное, но он взял Кассиуса на выходе из Большого Зала и мурыжил до самого обеда, будто у него своих дел не было. Касси всегда подозревал, что у преподавателей есть хроновороты, иначе как объяснить, что в горячую экзаменационную пору декан нашел на него столько времени.  
Основной темой головомойки было то, как плохо на Уоррингтона влияет Поттер, и какой он, Касси, тупой тролль без чувства самосохранения и собственного достоинства. Кассиус отвечал уставным «да, сэр, нет, сэр», а сам лихорадочно думал, успеет ли Дафна подменить его, и сможет ли вытянуть Нумерологию, которая заслуженно считалась одним из самых неприятных предметов в школе, наряду с Трансфигурацией и Зельями.   
Дафна не успела — у нее был собственный экзамен. Но успел заподозривший неладное Бёрк, у которого ко всем прочим проблемам не было искусственных «зубов» и который был вынужден вторую порцию зелья просто держать во рту, не глотая целый час. Учитывая, что на вкус Оборотное и так-то было не очень, а с кусочком Лазаря и вовсе отвратно, Кассиус готов был присудить ему Орден Мерлина. Не так уж принципиально было то, что Бёрк там понаписал — на экзамен он явился, и завалить его уж совсем вчистую не мог.   
Страхуясь от подозрений Снейпа, они выделили несколько порций стремительно кончающейся оборотки Тёну, который должен был изобразить праздношатающегося и свободного от всех волнений чемпиона. Тён, мелкий любитель человекоподобных тварей, праздно шатался в основном с Данбар и с ней же мило и почти флиртующе дуэлировал, и Кассиус всерьез опасался, что девчонка после таких заходов подумает что-то не то.   
После этой нервотрепки проходящая на следующий день История Магии вообще не была особенно замечена разумом Кассиуса. Салазар любил свое дитя, а потому Касси выпало приличное количество вопросов по более или менее современной истории, для которой не нужно было придумывать гоблинов. Хронику последней войны с Холмами Касси вообще помнил очень прилично — все же одним из самых известных героев того противостояния был его прадед, в честь которого его, ко всему прочему, и назвали. Хотя и странно было осознавать, что эти события с участием злобных фейри произошли меньше сотни лет назад. Можно сказать, пролитая тогда кровь еще была горяча и свежа — была бы, если бы не последовавшая война с Грин-де-Вальдом, которая почти стерла собой память о Холмах, явив миру новый ужас. И доказала, что найти себе проблемы волшебники могут и без всяких сидов и фоморов.   
Древние Руны Уоррингтон сдавал с жесточайшим недосыпом — Лазарь, которого все эти дни то и дело поили транквилизаторами, поборол зелья в крови вспышкой стихийной магии и впал в буйство, не дав выспаться всему Слизерину. Он, кажется, ко всему прочему даже во сне своего разума заметил, что Кассиус заботится о нем меньше, чем обычно в таких ситуациях, и явил миру свою знаменитую ревность трехлетки. Зелья в таком состоянии его не брали, Петрификус и Сомниум он перебарывал буквально за полчаса, Тёна под обороткой за Касси принимать отказывался и вообще обеспечил всем веселую ночку и утро.   
На экзамен Кассиус почти опоздал — никак не могли решить, кому держать Лазаря под Петрификусом, потому что отлучиться было нельзя, а у всех были свои экзамены. В конце концов, Бёрк вызвал своего домовика, который вместо причитаний о «ядовитой мерзости» испуганно матерился на латыни и выполнил приказ Майрона, лишь когда тот на той же латыни пообещал ему что-то, что Касси со своим слабым знанием языка услышал как «подарок». Времени спрашивать Бёрка о его странных отношениях с эльфом не было — нужно было бежать.  
Самым ярким впечатлением от сданной сессии было «я слишком стар для этого дерьма». Когда он сказал это Бёрку, тот только неприятно рассмеялся и сказал:  
— Ты с тринадцати лет слишком стар. Лучше оцени, как мы красиво наебали систему — я мечтал об этом с первого курса.   
— Я никогда не хотел ничего и никого ебать, — откликнулся Кассиус и пошел успокаивать Лазаря, у которого после дня под Петрификусом домовика ненависти к миру хватило бы, чтобы устроить геноцид этих самых домовиков по всей Британии.   
— Если ты не хочешь ебать, выебут тебя, так и знай! — крикнул ему в спину Бёрк, и Кассиус промолчал о том, что сейчас этот расклад кажется ему даже привлекательным.  
* * *  
У Гарри Поттера, в отличие от Уоррингтона, свободного времени стало больше как раз в начале лета. Если со старшекурсниками преподаватели полагались на их ответственность и самостоятельность и позволяли им еще в мае делать на парах в основном то, что они сами считали необходимым, то младшекурсников под конец года подвергали семи казням египетским. И Поттера даже не спасало патриотичное снисхождение к чемпиону — напротив, многие преподаватели будто пытались впихнуть в него все то невпихуемое, что он должен был бы знать к семнадцати годам. Пустое, конечно, но, как говорил Флетчер, профессора тоже были людьми и тоже делали ставки, а Слизерин в школе любили меньше.   
Остатки свободного времени подъедало самостоятельное разучивание заклинаний, и Кассиус подозревал, что библиотечная девочка Грейнджер открыла в себе слизеринку ради того, чтобы возможностей пересечься с Уоррингтоном и прочими салазаровыми отродьями у мелкого героя было как можно меньше. Встречались они в основном в коридорах, и времени напомнить об обещании потанцевать с ним у Гарри не было. Так, перебрасывались приветствиями и расходились — Уоррингтон к дуэлям, трансфигурации и Лазарю, а Поттер — открывать новые бездны своей неподготовленности.  
Но к лету Поттер, к счастью своему, вырвался из-под гнета учебы, и подоспел с прозрачными намеками, что раз уж Уоррингтон тоже ничего не сдает — не грех им развлечь друг друга. По здравому размышлению, Кассиус решил ему не отказывать. Во-первых, он должен был праздно шататься и не привлекать внимание к своим внезапным исчезновениям, во-вторых, за май все привыкли, что Уоррингтон кушать спокойно не может без пары дуэлей в день, и по логике, после потери обычных своих партнеров, которые сдавали экзамены, должен был за Поттера ухватиться. Ну и, в-третьих, Поттер был не очень наглым мальчиком и отнимал у Касси значительно меньше времени, чем считали в школе, а «я пошел подуэлирую с Поттером» было хорошим алиби как для лихорадочной подготовки к экзаменам, так и для их непосредственной сдачи.   
Для четверокурсника Поттер был неплох. Оправдывая звание лучшего в школе ловца, он был быстрым и ловким, как куница, что позволяло ему просто уклоняться от многих заклинаний. Он почти не пользовался щитами — реакция, позволяющая поймать снитч и увернуться от проклятого бладжера, была достаточной и для танца между лучами чар. Время же, которое другой человек потратил бы на Протего, он уделял крайне плотной, хоть и не особо разнообразной, атаке. Впадая в азарт, он почти переходил на невербальные и сам того не замечал — попытки безмолвного каста в спокойной обстановке у него неизменно проваливались.   
Реакция и интуиция у Поттера вообще были просто феноменальные — Уоррингтон после нескольких сессий понял, что малышу Гарри даже не обязательно видеть луч чар, он чуял угрозу и почти всегда успевал среагировать на нее. Кассиус подозревал, что Поттер был из тех людей, которые могут пройти поле многостороннего волшебного боя насквозь и не заработать ни единой царапины. Он некоторое время пытался вспомнить, что у Гарри за кровь — его интуиция явно имела и магическую природу — но волшебное родословие в школе не преподавали, а сам Кассиус всегда в этом вопросе плавал и знал в основном тех, кто на слуху или с кем он близко общался. Лишь через несколько дней он заглянул в соответствующие книги и ни Мерлина не понял. Еще четыре поколения назад Поттеры числились выдающимися некромантами, но с тех пор, как были приняты ограничивающие законы, ни на чем таком больше не попадались и отмечались в разных областях. Выраженных способностей малыш Гарри, видимо, не унаследовал — по его словам, стихийное колдовство у него было больше с трансфигурацией и пространством связано — но что-то же в нем должно было быть? Даже без воспитания — должна быть какая-то тяга к тому, что впечатывалось в твою кровь веками?   
Паркинсон бы сказал, что все дело в грязной крови, которая похерила старания предков Поттера, а Кассиус в очередной раз задумался, сколько в их родовых способностях крови, а сколько — воспитания. Если так подумать, в крови был лишь набор физических и психических качеств, которые никоим образом не обязывали мага использовать их так же, как использовали его предшественники. Интуиция и реакция Поттера, которые должны были как-то помогать в работе с не всегда благожелательно настроенной мертвечиной, оказались прекрасно приспособлены и к дуэлингу и ловле снитча. А бесстрашие и небрезгливость делали малыша Гарри героем, а не зловещим труповодом.   
Боевого опыта у Поттера не было совершенно, но при должных тренировках он стал бы к шестому курсу вровень как минимум с Бёрком, а как максимум — с Грей. И это при том, что Грей натаскивали с детства. Сейчас же Кассиус дрался с ним в четверть силы и только на вербалике, чтобы не делать дуэли совсем уж скоротечными. При всех положительных качествах Поттера, у того была совершенно никакая физическая форма, и Уоррингтон мог в него даже не попадать, чтобы победить. Хватало просто плотной работы чарами, которые заставляли Гарри непрерывно скакать и вертеться, выматываясь в ноль за считанные минуты.   
Когда Кассиус во время одного из перерывов поделился с Поттером ценной мыслью, что квиддич для поддержания формы — это не просто не все, а почти ничто, малыш Гарри рассказал ему занимательную историю, включающую меч Годрика, темные и неизведанные подземелья и змею размером с поезд. Уоррингтон эту невероятную историю и раньше слышал, хотя тогда и не мог поверить, что Поттер в двенадцать натурально зарубил огромного змея. Герой всея Гриффиндора под усталость и адреналиновый раж не только подтвердил слухи, но и выдал приличное количество любопытных подробностей.   
Таких подробностей, каких хватило бы, чтобы испортить жизнь всем ее участникам, кроме, пожалуй, самого Поттера. Кажется, малыш Гарри и не подозревал, что на втором его курсе на подсудное дело наплясали и Дамблдор, и Малфой, и даже Артур Уизли, который, гений эдакий, не заметил дома темномагического артефакта. А Джинни вполне могли погнать к чертям из школы, если не уничтожить, потому что никто не знает, какие долгосрочные последствия могут быть у воздействия черномагической дряни, которая означенными последствиями и известна. Может, учитывая природу судебной системы и деньги со связями фигурантов, никого из них по-настоящему бы не посадили, но... всплыви детали — Малфою надолго отказали бы от приличного общества (Мерлин, ладно он избавился от игрушки Лорда, но он же никому не сообщил, когда понял, что та устроила в школе, полной детей, а ведь василиск чистоту крови на глазок определять не умеет), а Дамблдора и Уизли лишили должностей в Министерстве. Собственно, именно поэтому история нигде не всплыла — она гарантировала участникам взаимное уничтожение.   
Вот после таких историй и получают по-хорошему Обливиейт в спину. Малыш Гарри, конечно, думал, что Уоррингтон болтать не будет — и крупно ошибался. Потому что у Кассиуса был друг, а у друга был дед, который давно мечтал покинуть Гринграссовых нейтралов и вернуть себе консерваторов, потерянных еще при Волдеморте. И настолько убойным компроматом на Малфоя — или Дамблдора — Амадеус Паркинсон бы не пренебрёг. Тут ведь история "я-был-под-Империо" не пройдет, в школе было полно чистокровных детей — детей сотрудников того же Министерства -, а это совсем другой коленкор. А Кассиус был Реймонду должен за Крауча и очень хорошо понимал это.   
Проболтавшись один раз и не заметив последствий, малыш Гарри потихоньку начал становиться откровенней. Кажется, он слишком долго сдерживался. Поттер все еще часто прерывал сам себя и о многом умалчивал, думая, что Кассиус не замечает, но всякими «безобидными» историями начал делиться. Особенно хорошо он делился под последуэльную приятную усталость. Бёрк бы обязательно пошло пошутил на этот счет, Уоррингтон же просто слушал, вылавливая случайные кусочки куда более ценной информации, чем полагал Поттер.   
Да, он знал, что где-то бродит теоретически немертвый Волдеморт, но есть приличная разница между немертвым и воскресшим. Бессмысленный и бесплотный албанский дух лишь нервировал отца то темнеющей, то практически исчезающей меткой, и был просто очередным покойником, на которого не нашлось своего некроманта. Такое иногда случалось и обычно не кончалось ничем, потому что для возрождения у духа не хватало способностей к целеполаганию. Вполне натуральный вселенец в затылке Квиррела от недостатка силы воли явно не страдал и, хоть и основательно поиздержался в плане разума, к цели шел достаточно уверенно, если б не споткнулся о Поттера. Который, гиппогриф дери, сжег его голыми руками.   
Кассиус, когда Поттер это выдал, долго пытался понять, откуда в этом милом ребенке столько хладнокровной жестокости, чтобы даже не дергаться от мыслей о собственноручно изжаренном человеке. Который, между прочим, год ему преподавал. Это чисто психологически было ненормально аж до отметки "Лазарь" по шкале "жестокость от нуля до твари из-за грани".  
В конце концов, до него дошло: Гарри не понял, что натурально и чертовски болезненно убил человека. Историю про полосу препятствий он вообще рассказывал, как веселую байку.   
Кассиус понадеялся, что когда-нибудь он тоже сможет пошутить о Крауче. Все же это и правда было смешно — человек, которого не смог убить Волдеморт и все его Пожиратели, погиб от случайного Ступефая.   
— Знаешь, Уоррингтон, сейчас я думаю — и не понимаю, чего Волдеморт возился целый год. Дамблдора, что ли, боялся? Задания ведь плевые.   
— Это Коридор Кандиды, — зевнул Кассиус, растягиваясь на траве и прикрывая глаза. Он сходу узнал эту милую полосу препятствий, по которой их на втором курсе гонял аврор Подмор — и поныне лучший преподаватель ЗОТИ, какой у них был. — Его почти невозможно пройти в одиночку.   
— Что-что? — удивился Поттер. — Я думал, Дамблдор его так обставил просто, чтобы нас проверить, а Волдеморт не лез, пока он в школе. Ну, мы так решили уже потом. Это что, какая-то тайная комната имени Когтевран?   
— Нет, это территориальное заклинание, оно просто так называется — Коридор Кандиды. Очень сложное, им обычно Авроров и Невыразимцев экзаменуют. — Поттер издал изумленный звук. — Оно очень остроумное, малыш, как и все, что изобрела Когтевран. В его основе обязательно должна быть полоса препятствий, но заклинание как бы масштабирует их под проходящего. Делает почти непреодолимыми. Такая себе борьба с тенью собственного разума с возможностью победы, только если выложишься на полную. Но это работает на полную, только когда в полосу входит один человек — для троих вполне посильно.   
— Волдеморт, выходит, целый год пытался сдать Аврорский норматив? — рассмеялся Поттер. — Господи, а я ведь думал в Авроры пойти — а там так сурово.   
Насколько Кассиус знал, в нынешнем Аврорате стараниями Фаджа суровости осталось столько же, сколько в плюшевом мишке, но не заводить же с Поттером разговор о подковёрных играх последних лет.  
— Квиррел проходил, ты же говорил, что Лорд был слаб, — Кассиус зевнул и потер лицо — в честь подготовки к экзаменам он глушил бодрящие зелья котлами, но помогало не особо. Кажется, оборотка нейтрализовала весь эффект. — Там же еще дело в том, что нужно пройти ее в один заход. Если находишь решение одной из задач — на следующем вхождении заклинание ее усложняет. Наверное, к концу года Лорд собрал себя по частям, и уже вдвоем с Квиррелом они полосу побили. Лорд, как отец говорил, вообще умел преодолевать свои пределы, — Уоррингтон вдавил пальцы в уголки глаз и укусил себя за внутреннюю поверхность щеки, чтобы не начать делиться отцовскими ностальгическими воспоминаниями. — Хотя не спорю, наш Гендальф Белый был вовсе не против вашего героизма, о мой храбрый малорослик.   
Поттер снова рассмеялся и дружески ткнул его в плечо, а потом спросил:  
— Уоррингтон, как вообще вышло, что ты настолько хорошо во всем этом ориентируешься? Честное слово, я все помню про самозарождение мышей в грязных тряпках, и то, что стыдно не знать научных достижений, даже если они маггловские — это как раз нормально и понятно. Это, как вы на Слизерине и любите, имеет практическую пользу.   
— Да не особо, — лениво заметил Уоррингтон и, в ответ на удивленный взгляд прерванного Поттера, пояснил: — По мнению того же Паркинсона — я в свободное время увлекаюсь какой-то бесполезной чушью. Хорошо, хоть не клобкопухов развожу, — он неопределенно пожал плечами. Мнение Паркинсона о маггловской науке тоже имело право на жизнь. Реймонд считал, что она волшебнику не только бесполезна, но в некоторых случаях еще и вредна. Знание маггловской физики, скажем, сильно усложняло жизнь на трансфигурации и чарах. В магии все же многое зависит от веры, и одно дело верить, что «это магия и это сработает, потому что всегда работало», а другое знать, что ты тут базовые законы вселенной нарушаешь, и ни Мерлина не понимать, как так выходит — очень сбивает настрой. Теория чар и маггловская физика были бесконечно далеки друг от друга, и знать их одновременно было… странным опытом. — Давай издалека, Поттер, как я люблю.   
— Давай, — согласился Поттер, хотя в его характере было скорее попытаться вытрясти из Кассиуса прямой ответ побыстрее и, желательно, без метафор, софистики, риторики и других страшных слизеринских темномагических практик.   
Уоррингтон все же действительно попытался ответить без излишних витийствований:   
— Мой отец, Поттер, придерживается достаточно специфичного для чистокровного взгляда на мир. Видишь ли, большинству чистокровных, таким, как Паркинсон, магглы строго параллельны. Или, как Малфою, представляются тупыми, слабыми, несчастными созданиями, существующими лишь по высшей милости волшебников. — Поттер в ответ на это только фыркнул. Кассиус сдержанно улыбнулся. — Ты зря фыркаешь, большинство чистокровных вблизи маггла и не видело, не говоря уж о посещении их городов и, упаси Салазар, близком общении. Это очень далеко от нас. Так вот, мой отец не такой. Он отлично знает, кто такие магглы, и что такое магглы. Знает, в чем они хороши, и в чем опасны… Мой отец всегда полагал, что магглы слишком умны и слишком быстро развиваются, чтобы у нас не вышло столкновения или, как минимум, чтобы мы не заработали проблемы, если не будем хорошо понимать происходящее. И он сделал все, чтобы происходящее я понимал не просто хорошо, а отлично. Так что прекрати меня уже магглофилом на своем факультете называть, дело совсем не в этом.   
— Ой, нет, — засмеялся Поттер, мгновенно стряхнув с себя сосредоточенность, с которой он слушал об отце Уоррингтона. Все же Кассиус был прав, когда думал, что малышу Гарри вполне себе любопытно — просто тот не рискует задавать наводящие вопросы. — Так нечестно. Ты неправильно отвечаешь на вопрос. Я бы понял, если бы у тебя был… энтомологический интерес.   
— Какой-какой? — иронично спросил Уоррингтон, и Поттер смутился, но, тем не менее, продолжил:  
— Ну, или там мрачные параноидальные прогнозы грядущей войны с магглами, которая оросит всю планету кровью, — он неумело, но старательно скопировал тон Бёрка. — Но ты же не просто изучаешь их. Тебе все это нравится. Тебе нравятся книги, фильмы… музыка, наверняка, нравится, — Уоррингтон тут же вспомнил, что хотел вытащить Паркинсона на рок-концерт, дать ему почитать что-нибудь хорошее из маггловских фантастов и сводить его, наконец, в кино, но Поттеру в этом не признался. Он сформулировал это более деликатно:   
— Я увлекся, — Поттер снова засмеялся — на этот раз так, что начал привлекать ненужное внимание других студиозов, отдыхающих после экзаменов в этот чудный летний денек. Как будто на них и так не смотрели. Как же, как же, парочка чемпионов, да еще и слизеринец с гриффиндорцем, да еще и пожирательское отродье с Золотым Мальчиком, мирно сидящие у озера и беседующие о высоком. О магглах. — Поттер, мой отец именно что параноидален и мрачен в своем подходе, но он знает, что теория без практики мертва. Понять менталитет можно только изнутри. Увидеть не сладкие сказочки для слабоумных, что министерство пихает нам под видом маггловедения — ах, магглы такие несчастные, неприспособленные создания, что им пришлось придумать всю эту смешную науку, ах, тупые бедняжечки! — Уоррингтона маггловедение на третьем курсе по-настоящему взбесило, так что последнюю фразу он сказал с совершенно несвойственным ему ядом и отвращением. Его тогда поразило и привело в ярость, что им не просто не рассказывают о настоящем положении дел, о нет — ему еще и затыкали рот, когда он говорил правду! Ему, черт побери, назначили в тот год целую гору отработок за «пропаганду нетерпимости к магглам»! А он всего-то сказал о том, что маггловская взрывчатка делает с неподготовленным к такому магом. Как будто никто до него не знал — тогда память о терактах магглорожденных все же была достаточно сильна.   
Экзамен по маггловедению Уоррингтон завалил и больше в классе не появлялся.   
— Ну вот, опять издалека… нет, стой. Ты что, жил среди магглов? Прям вот жил? У настоящих магглов? Ты? — отвлек его от застарелого кипения Поттер.  
— Я же не Паркинсон, чего ты так удивляешься, — отмахнулся Уоррингтон, впрочем, понимая, что веселья в вопросах Поттера больше, чем искреннего удивления. — И не среди настоящих магглов. Мой дядя по материнской линии — сквиб. А он слишком своеобразен, чтобы общаться с ним и не увлечься, — Уоррингтон задумчиво пригладил отросшие волосы, но все же добавил: — Знаешь, у нас есть причины их бояться. Когда мне было девять, отец показал мне испытания ядерного оружия. Вживую. Ты представить себе не можешь, как это ощущает маг. Это… ошеломляюще. Да, мы были далеко, мы были под мощным щитовым артефактом, но я почувствовал, как умирает мир. И я запомнил. Но потом я становился старше… Ты видел когда-нибудь прорыв Инферно? Вставшее кладбище? Всепожирающую плоть, которой тем больше, чем больше материала она поглотит, а поглотить она, исходя из названия, может любую органику? Сваренную в котле с вересковым медом бурю? Прирожденного, ну, такого, как Гринграсс, стихийника, который пошел вразнос и обернулся элементалем? У них есть причины бояться нас. Разъяренный Гринграсс, войдя в большой маггловский город, способен уничтожить десятую часть населения — у них ведь нет даже природной сопротивляемости.   
Поттер зябко повел плечами с выражением лица, какое бывает у всех магглорожденных, когда они впервые слышат — и, что как-то важнее, осознают — что каждый волшебник несет в себе разрушительного потенциала на танковую дивизию, и если уж пойдет в разнос, может не ограничиться наколдованным свиным хвостиком. Притом — действительно к а ж д ы й совершеннолетний волшебник, было бы желание.   
— Знаешь, Кассиус, — он сорвал травинку и с крайне задумчивым выражением запихнул ее в рот, — когда я слушаю тебя — или там читаю, как ты советовал, о чрезвычайных происшествиях — я одного не понимаю. Как вообще получилось так, что вы приняли Статут? Я вот начал подвергать все сомнению, и теперь история «волшебникам было весело гореть на кострах, но магглы наступали и волшебники вежливо удалились» кажется еще менее правдоподобной, чем когда я читал ее на первом курсе. Я бы понял, если бы Статут ввели сейчас — вот то, что ты рассказываешь, грозит взаимным уничтожением, — Уоррингтон сел и с интересом посмотрел на посерьёзневшего Поттера. — Но тогда — разве ваших бурь в котлах не хватило бы, чтобы просто задавить магглов? Я как-то уже обсуждал это с Гермионой и… Бёрком, он очень навязчивый… так вот, Гермиона говорит, что дело было в магглорожденных волшебниках, которые переходили на сторону Ватикана. У Бёрка же, как всегда, конспирологическая теория, — тут они обменялись такими понимающими улыбками, что Кассиус сам удивился. — Такая, знаешь, в лучших бёрковских традициях — со зловещими заговорами, таинственными предсказаниями и путешествиями во времени. Мол, волшебники тогда что-то посчитали и поняли, что, если они не уйдут — магглы все равно нагонят их наукой и устроят ту самую войну на уничтожение.   
— Ну, вообще-то, и то, и другое правда. Ты, кстати, над Бёрком не смейся — он отлично знает Историю Магии. Не ту, что преподают в школе, и не ту, что одобряет Министерство, но тем он и ценен. Хотя да, он иногда слишком погружается в… шпионскую романтику. Но если хочешь версию без его обычных мистификаций… — усмехнулся Кассиус, вспоминая, как тяжело воспринимать построения Бёрка всерьез без подготовки — иногда казалось, что Майрон пишет половину статеек в «Придиру». Сам Уоррингтон научился слушать его не как парня, рассказывающего какой-то бред на уровне похищений зелеными человечками, когда заметил, сколь внимательным становится Паркинсон, когда Бёрк в который раз заводит речь о каком-нибудь заговоре вампиров. У Майрона были достаточно специфичные знакомства, и иногда он приносил сплетни, которые тот же Реймонд от своего двуединого крестного слышать не мог. Гринграссы-старшие все же имели дело в основном или с политической верхушкой, или с невыразимыми кризисами, а Бёрк видел, как на ладони, социальное дно, которое, тем не менее, представляло из себя не меньший интерес. — Тогда был такой… пакостный исторический период. Магглов резко стало больше, христианство шло маршем на всех несогласных, и на его стороне было достаточно магов и знаний, чтобы давить достаточно ощутимо, а в самом волшебном мире были серьезные нелады... скажем так, во внутренней политике. Тогда было особенно много гоблинских — и не только гоблинских — восстаний, а твари из-под Холмов лезли, как тараканы к сахару.  
— Ты о них говоришь, как Малфой о магглах, — перебил Поттер. — С таким презрением и гневом… Ты же встречаешься с Данбар.   
— Я с ней не встречаюсь, — отрезал Кассиус, недоверчиво посмотрев на Поттера. Он почему-то был уверен, что малыш Гарри понимает, что у них с Данбар за отношения, а тот, судя по его взгляду, был свято уверен в какой-то невозможной чепухе. — Я в жизни не прикоснусь к твари как… как к женщине. Это отвратительно.  
Поттер посмотрел на него удивленно и даже выронил травинку, которую жевал.   
— По-моему, я впервые слышу от тебя что-то настолько резкое, — пробормотал он и отвел глаза. — Зачем ты тогда общаешься с Данбар, если она тебе противна?   
— Она мне не противна, — пожал плечами Кассиус. — Она мой природный враг, только и всего. Однажды я ее убью — и она это знает. Или она меня. Но пока ее кровь не зелена, мы можем… общаться, — ему сложно было объяснить те непростые отношения, что по умолчанию связывали их с Данбар. Они были врагами по крови, но в то же время спокойно пользовались друг другом для достижения личных целей. Уоррингтону была удобна ситуация, когда всякие девочки, впечатлившиеся его чемпионством, считали его влюбленным в Данбар и не дергали особо. Связь с тварью, может быть, оставила бы пятно на репутации его семьи, но благодаря отцу места для пятен просто не осталось. Проблемы вызвал бы разве что ублюдок от Данбар, но у Кассиуса и с нормальными-то девочками было никак.   
— Но ты их ненавидишь. Ты, кажется, никого не ненавидишь, но их… — Поттер неловко развел руками. — Чем они так плохи?   
— Не ненавижу, а всего лишь считаю врагами, — поправил его Кассиус. — Малыш, я ведь о том и говорю — они были одной из причин, по которой мы ушли под Статут. Нам просто не хватило бы сил сражаться и с ними, и с магглами. А они тогда были опаснее магглов. И мы сдали поле магглам без боя, чтобы победить тварей — мы были уверены, что еще сможем взять реванш над магглами, они же тогда были глубоко в средневековье. Но войны с Холмами или с Гранью закончились только в начале этого века, а магглы к тому моменту… ну, ты сам знаешь.   
— А почему они враги? Или это как магглы для чистокровных — вражеская серая масса по умолчанию? — настойчиво спросил Поттер, который, кажется, в последнее время стал куда упрямее в вопросе докапывания до истины и уже не соглашался на обтекаемые ответы.   
— Ага. Только магглы — мы, — мрачно усмехнулся Кассиус. — А они — Волдеморты, которые хотят сделать нас рабами при господах. Хочешь быть рабом, Поттер?   
— Не особо, — поежился малыш Гарри. — Маги, значит, между молотом и наковальней… В жизни бы не подумал.   
— Сейчас в основном под молотом — вопрос с тварями-то мы решили. О них уже давно не слышно, — Кассиус снова неприятно улыбнулся — его прадед был среди первых лиц той войны и, хоть и погиб в процессе, был в числе тех, кто обеспечил тварям проблемы, из-за которых им пришлось самоустраниться от деятельного участия в жизни магов. По сути, тогда тварям из-под Холмов устроили повторение истории со Статутом, которую уже пережили волшебники, и им пришлось бы или сражаться на два фронта, или один свернуть. Опять же, судя по истории самих волшебников, мера была временной, но маги в то время рассчитывали на такой же прорыв в численности и науке, какой случился с магглами после устранения колдунов от их дел.   
— Молот — это магглы, — понимающе кивнул Поттер. — Гермиона как-то говорила, что со Статутом есть большие проблемы — технологии магглов развиваются все быстрее, и рано или поздно вас обнаружат.   
— Нас, — ласково поправил его Кассиус. Библиотечная девочка Поттера вывела один из основных программных тезисов Тома Риддла — такой простой, такой сильный и такой пугающий, он вознес Лорда на самый пик радикального движения и обеспечил ему множество сторонников. Говорить гриффиндорскому герою он этого не собирался. Пусть этим его девочка занимается. Или пугающий Дамблдор. — Потому что когда Статут падет, ты окажешься в той же жопе, что и я.   
— Между прочим, магглы давно никого на кострах не жгут. С ними и договориться можно, наверное.  
Кассиус вспомнил всех своих предков, что пытали сидов и фоморов ради новых знаний о магии, облачали их в плоть ради власти над ними, клеймили их своими рабами, пользовались ими, как артефактами, а не живыми существами с волей и разумом — и просто подставил на их место магглов. Он не верил, что с теми можно было договориться, кроме как с позиции силы. А силы, способной превалировать над маггловским оружием, а не просто быть равным ему в опасности, магам еще предстояло добиться. Отец позаботился об этом его знании. И как бы милому мальчику Касси ни нравились книги Хайнлайна или Толкиена, как бы он ни любил Биттлз или Зеппелинов, с каким бы восторгом он ни смотрел их киноновинки и гулял по городам, в нем была уверенность, какая была в любом чистокровном — нихрена они с магглами не договорятся по-хорошему. Они слишком похожи.   
Кассиус мог бы сказать об этом — или о том, может ли Поттер представить воспитавших его магглов в роли дружелюбных соседей — но просто промолчал. Но, видимо, что-то такое отразилось на его лице, и малыш Гарри серьезно и очень по-взрослому кивнул:  
— Дело было в этом, ведь так? В ту войну. Дело было не в магглорожденных. Ну, не только в них.   
— Да, — коротко ответил Кассиус.   
Ну вот, профессор Дамблдор, малыш и понял, чем был хорош Риддл. И Кассиус, заметим, ничего прямо ему не говорил, так, послеэкзаменационный треп об Истории Магии.   
— Почему ты стараешься об этом не говорить… со мной?  
— Чтобы никто — в том числе и ты — не подумал, что я агитирую, — честно признался Кассиус. — Лучше ты составишь мнение сам. Тогда ты не сможешь сказать, что я тебя обманул или наебал.   
— К твоему сведению, как минимум Бёрк очень хочет помочь мне составить мнение, — хмыкнул Поттер. — Прямо-таки жаждет.   
— И как, тебе хочется утолить его жажду?   
— Нет, — рассмеялся Поттер, который, кажется, все же правильно понял.  
* * *  
Уоррингтон всегда так говорил о своей маме, что Гарри неизменно представлял ее чем-то средним между Молли Уизли и профессором Спраут. Первая, по его мнению, была человеком, как нельзя лучше воплощающей Кассиусово неизменное и нежное «матушка», вторая же была самой главной хаффлпаффкой в школе, а ведь Касси нередко упоминал «типичный Хаффлпафф». Мать Кассиуса виделась Гарри невысокой, мягкой, как булочка с корицей, улыбчивой женщиной, которая, как и миссис Уизли, хлопотала вокруг сыновей. Только она была не рыжей, а русоволосой и голубоглазой — Уоррингтон часто говорил, что его младший брат похож на матушку, а так как ростом и разворотом плеч он мало уступал Касси, Гарри счел, что речь идет о колере. Наверное, у нее еще были веснушки. Антониусу ими обсыпало все лицо, как только в Хогвартс пришла поздняя шотландская весна и стало больше солнечных дней.   
Гарри так сильно утвердился в своем представлении, что женщина, увиденная им в комнате, где собрались родственники чемпионов, повергла его в глубокий шок. Он сначала и не подумал, что это и есть «матушка» Уоррингтона.   
Он подумал, что вот ровно так магглы представляют себе валькирий.   
Женщина была очень высокой, с двумя свободно заплетенными русыми косами, с резким, широкоскулым лицом, которому должен был бы очень пойти шлем. Да и ее плотно сбитой, как у квиддичисток, фигуре больше пошли бы доспехи, чем ее нынешняя одежда: длинная юбка с широким поясом, простая рубашка и странного кроя мантия без рукавов, которая и у магглов бы не смотрелась слишком уж экстравагантно. В отличие от других виденных им ведьм, она носила на поясе не только ножны с палочкой, но и длинный нож, и это Гарри ничуть не удивляло — он бы не удивился, даже будь эта женщина при копье и щите.   
Гарри сперва решил, что это, должно быть, мать Крама — рядом с «валькирией» еще вертелся высокий веснушчатый мальчишка с темными вихрами, которого при определенной доле фантазии можно было счесть за брата Виктора. Гермиона, правда, ни о чем таком не упоминала, но, может, к слову не пришлось.   
Родителей Виктора — одинаково темноволосых и темноглазых — Гарри увидел в тот же момент, когда услышал радостное восклицание Кассиуса:   
— Матушка! Уль!  
Вот тут Поттера и накрыла волна когнитивного диссонанса. Он даже перестал слышать, что говорила ему миссис Уизли.   
Мальчишка, вертевшийся рядом с «валькирией», восторженно взвизгнул и в три прыжка достиг двери, повиснув на шее у Уоррингтона. Кассиус подхватил его на руки и пару раз крутанулся вокруг своей оси под восторженный визг, а потом с широкой улыбкой, которой Гарри не видел у него ни разу за весь год, подошел к женщине. Та наклонила голову знакомым Уоррингтоновым жестом и обняла его, не обращая внимания на подпрыгивающего у Касси на руках мальчишку.   
— Здравствуй, волчонок, — произнесла она глубоким, хриплым голосом, погладив Уоррингтона по волосам и загривку. — Росомаха, слезь с него.   
До Гарри дошло, что это никакой не мальчишка — это та самая сестра Уоррингтона, что кашу есть не хотела. Просто она оказалась слишком высокой для своих предполагаемых одиннадцати и стрижена была коротко. Да и внешне она была настолько похожа на Кассиуса, что не знай Гарри заранее — никогда бы не догадался, что это девчонка.   
— Я только залезла, — засмеялась девчонка, понадежней вцепляясь в Кассиуса.   
— Пусть, мам, мне совсем не тяжело, — Уоррингтон прижал сестру к себе и потерся щекой о темные волосы. У Гарри встал комок в горле и в носу защипало, как иногда случалось, когда он смотрел на дружную семью Уизли.   
Его отвлек от тягостных мыслей Билл, прервавший тихий разговор с матерью и вдруг выступивший вперед:  
— Мадам Исар? — мать Уоррингтона обернулась, ее длинные косы тяжело качнулись. — Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь.   
— О, мистер Уизли… не видела вас с экспедиции в Египте. Хотя вы пригодились бы мне в пирамидах майя, — она протянула Биллу руку, и тот ответил уважительным рукопожатием. — Я, как видите, навещаю сына. По мужу я Уоррингтон, но в научных кругах меня уже до свадьбы слишком хорошо знали как Исар, поэтому я пользуюсь девичьей фамилией. Чтобы не создавать путаницы.   
Раньше бы Гарри ничего такого не подумал, но общение сначала с Уоррингтоном, а потом с Асторией и Лазарем приучило его слышать не только то, что говорят вслух. Он понял, что мать Уоррингтона предпочитает девичью фамилию и для того, чтобы избежать зловещей тени мужа и связанных с ней сложностей. Очень рациональный — и очень слизеринский подход. Судя по неодобрительному тону «валькирии» — этот рассудочный отказ быть вечно женой Пожирателя, а не кем-то иным, предложил именно отец Кассиуса.   
Пока Билл представлял «мадам Исар» матери и рассказывал об их совместной работе в египетских пирамидах — кажется, миссис Уоррингтон была кем-то вроде магического археолога — Кассиус повернулся к Гарри:  
— Привет, Поттер, — девчонка на его руках ловко извернулась и смерила Гарри взглядом с высоты роста Уоррингтона. — Знакомься, это моя сестра, Уль.   
— Вульфрида, Убийца Великанов! — строго поправила его девочка, а потом добавила, глядя на Гарри оценивающе: — Так звали мою прабабушку. Я буду, как она.   
— Убивать великанов? — неловко уточнил Гарри, в роли убиенного представив Хагрида. Девчонка восторженно закивала, а ее голубые — как у матери и Антониуса — глаза зажглись азартным огнем.   
— Пока что ты Уль, Истребительница Садовых Гномов и Гроза Пикси, — фыркнул Кассиус, внезапно разжав руки. Но девчонка не упала, а ловко соскочила на пол, обернулась к нему и воскликнула:  
— Я убила красного колпака!  
— Только сильно покалечила.   
— Другого красного колпака, — высокомерно вздернула нос девчонка. — Я принесла отцу его голову! Как настоящий воин!   
— Ты оторвала ему голову стихийной вспышкой и разбила ею окно отцовой лаборатории? — усмехнулся Кассиус, и девчонка смутилась и залилась краской, буркнув: «Это мелкие частности». — Не обращай внимания, Поттер, Уль должна была родиться триста лет назад и до сих пор жалеет, что на ее век не то что войн с Холмами — даже восстаний гоблинов не завезли. Приходится отыгрываться на садовых вредителях.   
— Еще ничего не потеряно, — смущенно пробормотал Гарри и заработал одобрительный взгляд Уль. — Может, ты переключишься на темных магов? Быть аврором тоже должно быть очень здорово.  
— Папа — темный маг, — насмешливо заметила девчонка с тем же оттенком гордости и восхищения, с которым об отце говорил Малфой. — К тому же единственного мага, благодаря которому можно было прославиться в веках, уже ухлопал ты. Я дождусь восстания гоблинов, а потом его задавлю.   
Судя по тому, что ее глаза горели, как у Вуда перед матчем, Вульфрида готова была сначала это восстание спровоцировать, а уже потом — задавить. Гарри вдруг подумал, что с такими порывами девчонка попадет на Гриффиндор, и почувствовал себя, как любил говорить Касси, слишком старым для этого дерьма.   
— Она очень кровожадная, — нежно сказал Уоррингтон, взъерошив волосы сестре. Та мгновенно прижалась к его боку, обнимая за пояс обеими руками и запрокидывая голову, чтобы глянуть в лицо брату снизу вверх, и Гарри снова стало грустно смотреть на них. — Пошли, представлю тебя маме.  
И правда, Билл и его мать как раз закончили разговор с миссис Уоррингтон. На лице миссис Уизли застыло слегка настороженное выражение. Она не прекращала мерить «валькирию» строгим взглядом. Вроде бы и не враждебно, однако «мадам Исар» она явно не доверяла.  
— Матушка, это Гарри Поттер, мой благородный соперник, — констатировал очевидное Кассиус, кивнув на Гарри — с его-то шрамом он не нуждался в представлении. — Поттер, позволь представить тебя моей прекрасной матушке, профессору Вальдис Исар-Уоррингтон.   
— Рада познакомиться с вами, мистер Поттер. Вы оказали большую услугу нашей семье, — мимолетно улыбнулась Гарри миссис Уоррингтон, мягко пожав его руку. Он удивленно вскинулся, посмотрев в ее строгое и решительное лицо, чью резкость лишь немного сглаживало дружелюбное выражение. — Не удивляйтесь, мистер Поттер. Конечно, никто не может быть рад поражению, но есть вещи много худшие… И я говорю не о смерти даже, а о том, во что Он превращал своих сторонников. Какая польза от чистой крови в разрушенном мире, полном чудовищ? — Гарри смущенно кивнул и пробормотал: «Не за что». Миссис Уизли взволнованно положила ему руку на плечо, готовая отстранить его за свою спину, но мать Кассиуса явно не собиралась продолжать разговор. Она лишь заметила:  
— Мой сын много писал о вас.   
— Да? — удивился Гарри, не представлявший себе Кассиуса, пишущего обстоятельные длинные письма, в которых Поттеру нашлось бы место более серьезное, чем просто упоминание.   
— Другой мой сын, — уже шире улыбнулась женщина. — Волчонок скрытен, как его отец. Его письма сплошь «все хорошо, прекрасная маркиза», — она сказала это не столько Гарри, сколько Уоррингтону, укоризненно качнув головой. — Будто не понимает, что такие письма только волнуют еще больше. Чего стоит его отписка о втором туре! «Вышла небольшая задержка из-за кальмара, и я не уложился в регламент»…   
— Формально, это была правда, — небрежно пожал плечами Кассиус, а его мать насмешливо вскинула голову и бросила «Не слизеринствуй, волчонок», и они окончательно отвлеклись от Поттера.   
Уль хихикнула, глядя, как они вполголоса шутливо спорят, и прошептала Гарри:   
— Это у мамы с папой вечный спор — вот теперь и с Касси. Папа как-то оставил маме записку: «Дорогая, к ужину меня не жди, я вынужден ненадолго уехать в Азкабан» и уехал туда на полгода, — а потом легкомысленно хлопнула его по плечу и подскочила к Кассиусу, схватив его за руку: — А где Тён-Тён? Где, я спрашиваю, его любовь и внимание ко мне после года в разлуке?  
— У него СОВ, между прочим, — хмыкнул Кассиус.   
— Вот-прям-щас?   
— Ага, — Уоррингтон снова подхватил сестру на руки и обратился к матери: — Не хочешь прогуляться по школе?  
— Конечно. Давай сперва зайдем к Филиусу, недавно я обнаружила таблички с интересными древними заклятиями, возможно, он поможет мне в расшифровке жестового компонента…  
И они удалились, а потом и Гарри повел миссис Уизли и Билла на экскурсию по школе.  
* * *  
Пока Дафна сдавала последний экзамен за своего психованного братца, Кассиус на крыльях любви летел в объятия семьи. Отец, конечно, не приехал, но он для счастья Уоррингтону был и не обязателен. Кассиус бы скорее обрадовался дядюшке, чем ему. У них с отцом были хорошие отношения, но Тибериус Уоррингтон был тяжелым человеком, и даже его одобрение и любовь могли сильно давить.   
Пожалуй, счастья Уоррингтона, когда он увидел матушку и Уль, хватило бы, чтобы таки зажечь Патронус. Если тот же Флетчер демонстративно воротил нос и чурался семейных нежностей, и демонстрировал свою взрослость самыми детскими способами, а Гринграсс с Паркинсоном были с родителями в натянутых отношениях, то Касси семью любил и никогда не стеснялся проявлять эту любовь.   
С Уль все было просто. Она была здесь, подвижная, нахальная, голенастая, выросшая с лета, кажется, на полголовы, и радикально решившая проблему с количеством косичек. Она уже успела сильно загореть и, судя по ее сбитым костяшкам, не упускала случая использовать на практике все, чему ее учил отец. В каком-то смысле она была самой избалованной и залюбленной из них — отец, хоть и не давал ей поблажек, заботился о ней и давал ей тепла явно больше, чем сыновьям. Он ковал их с Тёном, как мечи, Уль же была для него артефактом. К тому же отец проводил с ней больше времени — когда сыновья выросли и пошли в школу, матушка начала уезжать в длительные экспедиции, и мелкая оставалась на его попечении. Кто-то счел бы это проблемой, но, судя по Уль, ей общество отца лишь пошло на пользу — мама была для нее слишком добра. Характер у сестрицы Уоррингтона был тяжелый, и, в отличие от самого Касси, для послушания ей недостаточно было просто желания не расстраивать любимую матушку. Она с детства уважала лишь силу.   
Она смотрела на коридоры Хогвартса с азартом человека, который собирается захватить мир, а начать решил вот с этого замечательного замка. Несмотря на то, что ей еще даже не исполнилось одиннадцати, это не выглядело так уж смешно — сестренка, которую матушка с детства называла «росомахой», и правда с годами все сильнее походила на мелкого, но бешеного хищника, способного полезть и на медведя.   
Ну да матушка всегда давала меткие прозвища. Кассиус, с его потребностью в стае и верности ей, и правда был «волчонком», Тибериуса, вслед за женой, начали называть «легатом» не только Пожиратели, но и газеты, а Тён, как бы он ни сопротивлялся, был тем еще «одуванчиком» — достаточно упрямый, чтобы пробивать собой метафорический асфальт, но в то же время солнечный, легкий и, что уж тут поделать, хрупкий.   
Касси хотелось не отпускать сестренку с рук и затискать ее до полного изумления — он сейчас как никогда понимал Реймонда и его нежности с Панси — но Уль не терпелось осмотреть замок сверху донизу. Как всегда бесстрашная, она забегала далеко вперед и совала нос во все коридоры. Напоровшись на Почти Безголового Ника, она ни на секунду не смутилась, а начала азартно выспрашивать, можно ли доотрубить ему голову призрачным клинком какого-нибудь призрачного рыцаря. Ник посмеялся и сообщил, что «юную леди» будет ждать Гриффиндор с такими-то идеями, на что Уль сообщила, что ее будет ждать тот факультет, который она сама захочет. Кассиус поймал себя на том, что, несмотря на ее возраст, совсем не волнуется о ней так, как волновался о Тёне в год его поступления. Тён не был слабым, но его огненность и упрямство отнюдь не равнялись уверенности в себе.   
Когда они сопроводили матушку к профессору Флитвику — у того как раз сегодня были экзамены только поутру — Уль прекратила совать нос в ниши и обнюхивать стены в поисках тайных ходов, и вернулась к Касси.   
— Отец что-нибудь говорил? — спросил Кассиус, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не присесть перед мелкой на корточки. Она, конечно, еще не порывалась демонстрировать «взрослость», как Тён в свое время, но ей все же поступать в следующем году. Лучше отучиться от таких привычек уже сейчас.   
— При маме он говорит, что волнуется за тебя, но, думаю, единственное, что его волнует — как бы ты не проиграл, — Уль задумчиво сморщила нос и перекатилась с носка на пятку. Как и всегда, когда заходил разговор об отце, она попыталась изобразить серьезность и умудренность. — Ну, и он рад, что о семье впервые с шестидесятых начали писать что-то хорошее. Он, знаешь, под это дело все же смог выбить смягчение своей амнистии. Давно имел право, но ты понимаешь…  
— Что выбил? — поинтересовался Кассиус, живо заинтересованный в улучшении положения семьи.   
— Свободную реализацию протезов на континенте, — Уль улыбнулась так, будто это не отец хотя бы частично освободился от гнета работы на Аврорат и Тайны, а лично она заборола бюрократию. Вульфрида, Убийца Крючкотворов. Но за последние годы это был самый значимый из успехов отца. В последний раз подобное случалось с их семьей, когда гордый и не желающий иметь долгов Уоррингтон-старший все же выплатил консерваторам свой долг за амнистию. Консерваторы были не в восторге, потому что они бы предпочли взять услугами, но пришлось брать, что дают — у Тибериуса был достаточно тяжелый характер, чтобы взбрыкнуть и вообще отказаться давать что-либо, все ж договор был негласный. — О тебе там неплохо пишут, а о нем, наоборот, всегда писали мало.   
— Модный аксессуар этого сезона — протезы от батюшки самого безголового чемпиона, — засмеялся Кассиус.   
— Отец говорит, что если ты выиграешь — он попробует выбить право на продажу оружейки, — Уль посмотрела на него с выражением «только попробуй проиграть — покусаю, как в детстве». — Еще он сказал как-то, что теперь Тёну легче будет жениться, — она фыркнула и независимо сложила руки на груди.   
— Только Тёну? — иронично уточнил Касси.   
Уль посмотрела на него так, как смотрела в детстве на нелюбимую кашу с изюмом. С кашей она еще могла смириться, но изюм, по ее мнению, был игрушкой Дьявола.   
— Мы с тобой выше этого, — сказала она, вздергивая резко очерченный подбородок. Она с детства всегда считала, что они с Касси отдельно, а матушка с Тёном — отдельно. Тён-Тён-Антониус был ей непонятен, их мысли и увлечения не пересекались никогда, с Касси же у нее в этом плане всегда было очень много общего, несмотря на разницу в возрасте. Ей очень нравилось считать старшего брата «союзником» и она старалась походить на него не меньше, чем на отца, хоть и имела не такой уравновешенный и закрытый характер. К тому же они с Кассиусом были похожи, как две капли воды, и если с точки зрения Касси это было не очень здорово для девчонки, то по мнению Уль, в этом был какой-то сакральный смысл. Она с удовольствием сравнивала себя с фотографиями Кассиуса в ее возрасте и часто сетовала, что глаза подвели — большие, с длинными пушистыми ресницами, голубые, они достались Уль от матушки.   
Заметив, что брат задумался, Уль требовательно дернула его за ладонь и с ноткой ревности спросила:   
— Или ты завел себе какую-нибудь противную девчонку?   
— Нет, как я могу? — рассмеялся Кассиус и все же присел перед ней на корточки, обеими руками взъерошив ее короткие волосы. Уль зафыркала и потерлась о его руки, как зверь. — И почему сразу противную?   
— Ясно почему, — Уль усмехнулась и тоже взъерошила ему волосы. — Нормальная девчонка бы с тобой закрутила раньше, а противная — только из-за твоей славы.   
— Так уж и славы, — отмахнулся Уоррингтон.   
— Ты очень славный, Кассий Черное Солнышко, — заметила сестрица, которая вообще любила семейную историю, столь хорошо рифмующуюся с ее порывами. Она даже больше, чем другие чистокровные, была уверена, что имена имеют значение — особенно, если тебя назвали в честь великого предка. Касси был более скептичен — его имя было семейным, и удельная доля Кассиев и Кассиусов в роду была велика. — Ты, кстати, когда выходил против дракона, был на него очень похож. Даже отец согласился.   
У них был портрет великого прадеда, но с отцом тот не разговаривал. Кассий не имел ничего против целей Тибериуса, он вообще умер во времена, когда до нынешнего либерализма было далеко, и чистокровный мог без особых проблем с законом делать с грязнокровкой все, что душе угодно. Нет, проблема была в том, что Тибер проиграл — и это было больше, чем личное поражение.   
Отец никогда не сравнивал Кассиуса с прадедом, и вот — сподобился, если верить Уль.   
— Я слышала, тут есть великан, — с намеком сказала сестрица, переводя тему на более интересную ей.   
— Мы не будем убивать Хагрида, — хмыкнул Кассиус, слегка толкнув ее в плечо. — Он великан только наполовину, и он нормальный мужик.   
— Из-за твоей высокоморальности я никогда не убью никого серьезнее красного колпака, — вздохнула Уль, ударив его кулачком в грудь. Кулачки у нее были тяжелые, и била она весьма ощутимо.   
— Тебе так уж хочется кого-нибудь убить? — весело спросила матушка, выходя из кабинета Флитвика. — Моя маленькая кровожадная обжора, — Кассиус невольно рассмеялся над семейной шуткой — прежде Уль оправдывала свое прозвище не только в том, что касалось нахальства. У Касси иногда даже были подозрения, что изначально матушка называла сестрицу росомахой из-за латинского названия этой зверушки, а не из-за ее характера.   
— Папа говорит, что воин становится взрослым, лишь пережив смерть в двух ее обличьях — убив и потеряв, — показала матери язык Уль и тут же спряталась за спину Кассиусу.   
— И кого же ты собираешься терять? — насмешливо и спокойно спросила мама, и сестрица, как всегда, смутилась. Может, матушка не умела быть по-настоящему жесткой, как отец, но она всегда умела задавать вопросы, которые заставляли замолчать.   
Помявшись, Уль снова убежала вперед, а Кассиус предложил матушке локоть и повел ее на ностальгическую прогулку по школе. С ней было сложнее, чем с сестрицей-росомахой.  
Кассиус отчаянно скучал по матушке, но когда увидел ее, понял, что не знает, как и о чем с ней разговаривать.   
С одной стороны, после столь долгой разлуки ему больше хотелось слушать ее — из-за длительной экспедиции в Южную Америку они даже письмами нормально не обменивались. Не всякая птица перелетит через Атлантику, а протеевы чары в местах раскопок — местах древней силы — сбоили. Он, конечно, иногда слал длинные письма через магглов, что было тем еще фокусом, но по привитой отцом привычке был в тех письмах максимально пространен и получал столь же пространные ответы.   
С другой стороны, Уоррингтон не хотел рассказывать матушке ничего из того, что произошло с ним за год. Ни о вымораживающем разговоре с директором, ни о смутных предостережениях декана и Паркинсона о «дрессировке чудовищ», ни о приятельстве с оружейным Поттером, ни о случившемся на втором туре, ни, тем более, об убийстве Крауча. Он не хотел ни омрачать этот день, ни вообще расстраивать матушку своими проблемами — к этому его тоже приучил отец.   
Хотя, конечно, матушка замечала его колебания и видела, как он больше проглатывает, чем говорит ей, и отвечает на вопросы так же, как писал письма — обтекаемо и в духе «ничего нигде не происходит, мир прекрасен, а теперь о погоде». Но Вальдис Уоррингтон была лучшей женой, какую может желать правый экстремист — она никогда не задавала вопросов, на которые ей не стали бы отвечать. Это был даже не вопрос какой-то там патриархальной покорности, скорее, она была слишком гордой, чтобы пытать человека, который не хочет или не может сказать ей всю правду сейчас. Она лишь смотрела на Касси так, как обычно смотрела на его отца — твердо, спокойно и будто говоря: «Ты имеешь право на тайны, мой дорогой, но помни, что пока ты скрываешь свои проблемы, я не смогу тебе помочь». И Кассиус, как и отец, никогда не был готов принять ее помощь. С детства он привык считать, что матери он должен приносить лишь радость — и никакой, никакой, никакой печали. Никаких расстройств. Никаких бурь.   
Для матушки у Кассиуса все было хорошо с тех пор, как он пошел в Хогвартс. Сейчас просто масштабы «хорошо» стали другими.   
— Твой дядюшка хотел приехать, — сказала матушка, как всегда, выбирая тему одновременно безобидную и важную. — Но Дамблдор отказал. Сказал, что не хочет проверять, как он подействует на те же зачарованные лестницы. — Кассиус с сожалением и пониманием кивнул. Некоторые из сквибов, особенно, когда дело касалось старых родов, вместо магических способностей имели строго противоположные — они были устойчивы к магии. Тот же Филч мог не бояться не то что заклинаний подножки от мстительных школьников, но и Ступефая от старшекурсников, к тому же, как выяснили Уизли на своем несчастном опыте, его почти невозможно было потравить их веселыми зельями для отращивания кошачьих ушек. Рагнар Исар, дядюшка Рагни, и вовсе пошел в этом отношении дальше — вокруг него постоянно была трехметровая зона колдовского бессилия, где сбоили даже самые мощные чары. Родители, должно быть, проявили немалый героизм, не избавившись от столь же неприятного и неудобного, как маг для магглов, ребеночка сразу.   
— Жаль, — признал Кассиус. — Ему ведь даже в Омуте не покажешь.   
— Надеюсь, ты компенсируешь ему это подробным рассказом. Он скучает и надеется, что его героический племянник первым делом наведается к нему, а не домой, — она произнесла это с едва заметным намеком, и Уоррингтон понял, что, как и он, матушка не хочет сейчас обсуждать неприятные темы. Но не может никак не обозначить, что отца все еще беспокоит метка и он все еще хочет отослать семью подальше — когда метка темнела, к ним часто наведывались с обысками.   
— Да дядюшка Рагни из мертвого вытянет все и немного больше. Иногда я подозреваю, что он нас всех обманул и работает в МИ-6, — вслух сказал Кассиус, лишь тоном давая понять матери, что он постарается не появляться дома. — Опять ничего не поймет и опять скажет, что я лоботряс-спортсменчик, как с квиддичем.   
— Он и сам лоботряс, — мягко рассмеялась матушка. — И, конечно же, не понимает смысла игры, в которой все зависит от одного ловца. Хотя, знаешь, волчонок, лучше бы это был и правда квиддич.   
— Тебе не нравится? — печально улыбнулся Уоррингтон, опасаясь, что с безобидного они сейчас соскользнут в неправильную сторону.   
— Я могу оценить красоту момента, — матушка, хоть и была типичной хаффлпаффкой, иногда вела себя как слизеринка и старалась не говорить ни «да», ни «нет». Впрочем, она так поступала именно из-за исконно хаффлпаффских мотиваций — не ради выгоды или интриги, а чтобы сгладить углы и стать ближе. — И я горжусь тобой не меньше, чем Тибер. Ты все делаешь замечательно и правильно, но, как и в случае с моим легатом, это заставляет меня волноваться. Не будем об этом, — матушка тряхнула своими толстыми косами и успокаивающе улыбнулась. — Когда должны закончиться экзамены Тёна?   
— Ближе к вечеру досдаст последний. Комиссия ничего не стала сдвигать, сказала, что здесь вам не тут, — Кассиус развел руками. — Он вроде бы нормально подготовился.   
— Он так и не определился с профессией? — вздохнула матушка.   
— Снейпу сказал, что будет аврором, но это так… позлить его. Хотя, если сдаст Зелья, у него будет весь положенный набор, — Кассиус был уверен, что после полугодового штурма библиотеки в компании Грина Зелья-то братец как раз сдаст без проблем. Снейп лютовал, а вот министерская комиссия после него была достаточно терпима — даже Касси вытянул. Другое дело — Трансфигурация, которая, казалось, в одно ухо Тёну влетала, а из другого вылетала, причем за время в его голове успевала измениться до неузнаваемости. — Да и кто вообще в его возрасте выбирает всерьез, кроме меня? Он общительный, его любят — это важнее, — правда, авторитет, каким Тён пользовался на своем курсе и на факультете, во многом держался на репутации Кассиуса, а не как у того же Блетчли, исключительно на личной харизме. Ну да зачем матушке это знать? Хаффлпафф никогда не отличался безмолвными подковерными играми, и она не поняла бы этого. — Просто пойдет после школы туда же, куда и Блетчли, Майлз у них там заводила.   
— Да, одуванчик много о нем пишет, — он всегда знал, как успокоить тревоги матушки — если отцу была важна их самостоятельность и независимость, то маме хотелось, чтобы у них были по-настоящему хорошие друзья. У нее, конечно, было не совсем такое представление о друзьях, как у Касси — более бескорыстное и нетребовательное, что ли. Светлое и мягкое. — Хоть он умеет писать нормальные письма.  
— Я бы поспорил, — хмыкнул Кассиус из чувства противоречия. — Это я пишу нормальные письма, а у него никакой конспирации.   
— Конечно, волчонок, у нас ведь не семья, а экстремистская ячейка, как тут можно забывать о конспирации, — светло и легко рассмеялась матушка, глядя в окно за Черное озеро. — Как там кальмар, пережил нанесенную тобой душевную травму?   
— Да если бы травма была душевной, — Кассиус встал рядом с ней, почти прислонившись плечом к плечу. — Если он сдохнет, мне ж этого до смерти не забудут. Так и войду в анналы: Кассиус Уоррингтон, Убийца школьного талисмана.   
Тут к ним подкралась Уль с миссис Норрис на руках, которую она яростно наглаживала и угрожающе-ласковым голосом приговаривала: «Кто у нас тут милая кисонька?» Миссис Норрис вяло и ошарашенно сопротивлялась — даже с известным кошатником Кассиусом она не общалась так близко, но это в основном потому, что вообще сторонилась студентов. Уль же, натренировавшаяся на пикси, видимо, застала кошку завхоза врасплох, но, так как вреда девчонка причинить не пыталась, та не знала, как реагировать на внезапные нежности не от хозяина.   
— О, миссис Норрис, славная леди, — с нежностью сказала матушка, наклонившись и тоже почесав кошку за ушком. Та, наконец, определилась с чувствами и заурчала. — Когда-то эта милая леди очень помогала моим свиданиям с вашим отцом.   
— Но ты же… ну... — Уль покосилась на матушку и покраснела.  
— Старая? — рассмеялась матушка. — Так и миссис Норрис не обычная кошка, не так ли, дорогая? — миссис Норрис хрипло мяукнула в ответ и все же вывернулась из рук Уль. Впрочем, вместо того, чтобы убежать, она запрыгнула на подоконник и прижалась боком к боку матушки. — Некоторые кошки не то, чем кажутся.   
— Я бы предпочел об этом не думать, — сказал Кассиус, но тоже погладил ластящуюся к матери кошку. Мимолетно он задумался, что такое миссис Норрис, если не кошка? Сорвавшийся анимаг? Оставшееся без хозяина и довольно совершенное умертвие? Мелкий бес в теле кошки? Часть защитных чар школы? — Отец действительно пробирался на территорию школы ради свиданий с тобой?   
Уль вытаращила глаза: их отец, конечно, стабильно игнорировал те правила, которые ему не нравились, но одновременно с тем не выглядел безнадежным романтиком. Он, откровенно говоря, не выглядел вообще никаким романтиком. Красивым, но бессмысленным, с его точки зрения, жестам, Тибер-легат предпочитал решительные действия. Кассиусу почему-то всегда представлялось, что отец, едва поняв, что ему нравится матушка, просто предложил ей или быть его женой, или больше никогда не появляться в его жизни. Тибер-легат вообще был склонен к радикальным решениям проблем.  
— Да, мы же познакомились, когда я была на последнем курсе, — матушка мечтательно улыбнулась. — Я тогда только получила нож и страстно желала не посрамить честь своих грозных нормандских предков. Я отправилась в Запретный лес за волком…  
— И папа тебя спас? — радостно уточнила Уль, а Кассиус лишь усмехнулся — сестренка всегда недооценивала матушку.   
— С чего бы? — насмешливо вскинула брови матушка. — Мы встретились, когда все уже было кончено. Я уже успела, как полагается, умыться кровью волка и как раз снимала его шкуру. А Тибер охотился за акромантулами — легче поймать пару в Запретном лесу, чем искать яд по лавкам, — Кассиус прекрасно представлял, что произвело впечатление на отца, всегда так высоко ставившего «благородное упоение боем». Красивая женщина в крови ее первой жертвы, да и улыбалась мама, скорее всего, вот как сейчас — тепло и умиротворенно. Они с отцом почему-то всегда очень мало рассказывали им о своем знакомстве, и сейчас Кассиус еще меньше, чем прежде, понимал, почему. Любой чистокровный воин-колдун бы оценил по достоинству.   
Уль, вон, оценила — глаза у сестрицы загорелись, будто подсвеченные изнутри колдовским огнем.   
— И папа в тебя сразу влюбился?   
— Да, — усмехнулась матушка. — Ну, или у него, как всегда, ехала крыша после боя. Вышел он ко мне из леса, в разодранной мантии, в паутине и с пауком на плече и говорит: «Будь моей женой».   
— Охренеть, — только и сказал Кассиус и, наконец, понял, почему отец не рассказывал ему эту историю — ему было стыдно. А мама щадила его чувства.   
Кассиус представлял себе реакцию семнадцатилетней девушки, к которой какой-то стремный незнакомый мужик лезет с такими предложениями. Отец, с его прямотой, наверняка даже не озаботился тем, чтобы представиться. Зачем какая-то там вежливость и какие-то там социальные нормы, когда можно лететь к цели, сшибая на пути все препятствия?   
— Ну да, — согласилась матушка. — Конечно, я ему отказала. Ему вообще-то повезло, что не прокляла. Он тогда еще носил эту кошмарную бороду и был по-настоящему жутким.   
Кассиус подумал, что любовь к асоциальным личностям у него от матушки. Он был почти уверен, что может угадать следующий шаг отца, который нормального человека бы напугал, а матушку — умилил и позабавил.   
— Он притащился в школу с какой-нибудь мертвой тварью класса эдак четвертого опасности? — предположил он.   
— Это была мантикора, — Уль издала восхищенный звук. — И в Хогсмит. Тибер распугал всех моих подруг — он, понимаешь, убил ее без магии, мечом, и сам не уберегся. Уже ноябрь был, холодно, и он весь дымился от крови.   
— И ты в него влюбилась и согласилась быть его женой? — подскочила на месте Уль.   
— Нет, — пожала плечами матушка. — Когда это убийство делало кого-то интересным человеком? Но он очень смешно злился, и вообще… был таким трогательным в своем непонимании, что меня не устраивает.   
Уль оскорбленно зафыркала — по ее мнению, отец сделал более чем достаточно, чтобы матушка пала в его объятия.   
— Тогда не понимаю, чего он… раз ты такая упрямая была… он же хладнокровный такой…  
— Тибер тоже упрям, — мягко и с любовью сказала матушка. — И, кроме того, змеи любят теплое солнце и нагретые им камни. Они хладнокровны не потому, что это их выбор, а потому, что не могут сами себя согреть. А я — лето. Я согревала его.   
— Подумаешь, важность — тепло, — пробормотала Уль, снова попытавшись поймать миссис Норрис, но та увернулась, спрыгнула с подоконника и убежала.   
— Если ты всегда знал лишь холод?   
Когда ты мальчик, рано потерявший обоих родителей, выращенный равнодушной к тебе бабкой, когда ты подросток, учившийся на факультете, где в те времена было принято бить в спину и не принято дружить, когда ты юноша, слишком прямолинейный, резкий, замкнутый, не умеющий идти на компромиссы и уступки — даже не понимающий, что это такое, когда ты мужчина, которого, из-за его тяжелого характера, окружающие воспринимают как оружейный артефакт, а не как человека — и вдруг ты встречаешь человека, единственного человека, которого ты не пугаешь, который улыбается тебе тепло и спокойно, которому ты кажешься трогательным, смешным, милым… ну правда, это совершенно предсказуемо. С отцом никто не был нежен — кроме матушки. Наверное, даже в их первую встречу она, несмотря на удивление и испуг, говорила ему что-то мягкое, не похожее на привычную ему ледяную вежливость слизеринцев. Достаточное, чтобы ее отказ был для него менее значимым, чем ее улыбка. Никто бы и не подумал, что отцу может быть интересно что-то подобное — он иногда вел себя как законченный социопат.  
— И когда ты согласилась на нем пожениться? — все же спросила Уль.   
— Когда он сбрил эту ужасную бороду.   
Кассиус невольно рассмеялся — это было вполне в духе матушки. Ей вовсе не нужны были убитые чудовища.   
* * *  
Остальных чемпионов еще обнимали и желали всенепременнейшей победы, но семья Уоррингтона уже покинула его. Матушка последний раз пожелала Кассиусу быть храбрым и сильным — она никогда не желала удачи — поцеловала в щеку и удалилась на почетные места для членов семей чемпионов. Уль дружески ткнула его кулаком в бок, дала пять, высоко подпрыгнув, и унеслась донимать все еще слегка ошалелого после СОВ Тёна. Место матушки и сестрицы заняли друзья с последними наставлениями. Даже Гринграсс выполз из своей кататонии и буркнул что-то, что при наличии фантазии можно было посчитать за пожелание всех благ. Они все явно нервничали — даже Реймонд поминутно смотрел то на часы, то на организаторов, наводящих трансляционные чары, то на самого Кассиуса.   
— Сестра твоя — ехидна, — первым делом сообщил Рей. Он прежде никогда не видел Уль — Кассиус друзей водил только к дядюшке, да и то нечасто.   
— Моя сестрица — росомаха. Что она успела сказать за те десять секунд, что знакома с тобой? — хохотнул Уоррингтон, который все еще был расслаблен и благодушен после нескольких часов в обществе матушки. Она всегда его успокаивала и, как бы это сказать… делала ему тепло.   
— Что я похож на инкуба и это подозрительно, — хихикнул Реймонд, которого сравнение явно не оскорбило. Еще бы он оскорблялся — Кассиус всегда мог напомнить, что у самого Паркинсона за сестра. — Где она инкубов видела, мне интересно.   
— В каком-нибудь чернокнижническом гримуаре, — пожал плечами Уоррингтон. — Отец разрешает ей брать любые книги.   
— Так, так, потом обсудите сестер! Слово сиятельному мне, — затараторил Флетчер, порывисто обняв Кассиуса и тут же отскочив. — Касси, детка, ты или выигрываешь и радуешь мою светлую патриотичную сторону, или ты проигрываешь, но строго Делакур — и радуешь мою темную букмекерскую сторону. Понял мое отеческое напутствие? Не перепутай!   
— Твоя темная букмекерская сторона, надеюсь, поостереглась повторения истории с Чемпионатом по квиддичу? Если не поостереглась — немедленно переиграй, — Флетчер оскорбленно закатил глаза. — И, надеюсь, ты разделил мою ставку на меня и на Поттера.   
— Не веришь ты в свои силы, — Флетчер возмущенно ткнул его в бок пальцем, как всегда, попав между ребрами и заставив Уоррингтона рефлекторно рассмеяться — он боялся щекотки.   
— Я верю в то, что Поттер еще никому в этой школе не проигрывал.   
— Дело говорит — мой третий глаз намедни посоветовал мне поставить половину на Поттера, — хмыкнул Бёрк, заработав презрительный взгляд от Паркинсона. Майрон, когда волновался, по непонятным никому из них причинам любил погадать на рунах, картишки раскинуть, в шар хрустальный посмотреть — и даже говорил, что видел там что-то. Правда, обычно его «видения» больше походили на простую логику, так что Уоррингтон считал его заигрывания с прорицаниями лишь способом успокоиться. Ну, а что, очень медитативно, ничем не хуже, чем рисовать или, скажем, паззлы собирать.   
— Ты возьмешь кубок, — твердо сказал Реймонд, заглянув Касси в глаза. — Даже из-под рук у Поттера — ты уговоришь его отдать. Я знаю.   
— Скорее — «я так хочу», — поддразнил его Майрон.   
— Пусть так. Я так хочу, — иронично откликнулся Паркинсон. — Мы подготовились лучше всех. Да, у Поттера и Крама фора в пять минут, но… — тут он таинственно и очень по-кошачьи улыбнулся, чуть наклонившись к Уоррингтону. — Но никуда они за эти пять минут не уйдут.   
— Флетчер подкупил Бэгмена, — разрушил таинственность момента Бёрк. Уоррингтон изумленно уставился на Флетча. Да, в последнее время он не вылезал из дел, но чтобы на полном серьезе подкупить одного из организаторов... — Точнее, я Бэгмена шантажировал, а Флетчер — подкупал. Старина Людо игроман и многим задолжал, в том числе и серьезным людям из Лютного. Я передал ему… привет. А Флетч предложил конфетку.   
— О, ничего ужасного и подсудного, — залучился довольством Флетчер. — Просто на первой развилке чемпионы, которые идут ровнехонько друг за другом, должны пойти в разные стороны, не так ли? Та вот, в обоих коридорах одноразовые ловушки, которые их задержат минуты на три-четыре.   
— И, конечно, нужно было сказать это в последний момент, — улыбнулся Уоррингтон, благодарно хлопнув по плечу сначала Бёрка, а потом Флетчера.   
— Мы же не знали, сдержал ли Бэгмен слово. Вдруг он подумал, что два шестикурсника ему ничего сделать не могут.   
— Это, кстати, правда, — усмехнулся Паркинсон. — Ничего они Бэгмену сделать не могли.  
— Мы просто взяли его на понт, — засмеялся Флетчер, который пребывал в восторге от того, что впервые провернул махинацию на таком уровне.   
— Я всегда в вас верил. С самого первого курса, — поддержал его восторг Кассиус. — Последние пожелания, о мои сумрачные гении?   
— Не бойся проиграть, — вдруг сказал Флетч. — Мы все равно будем тебя любить.   
— Эй, эй, что за оппортунистические мыслишки, — отвесил ему легкий подзатыльник Бёрк. — Чтобы поставил кубок в дымящейся крови врагов перед нашим мессиром, гроза Гигантских Кальмаров.   
— Мы присмотрим за Лазарем, — мягко сказал Паркинсон, сделав шаг к нему и коротко, почти скованно обняв. — Не волнуйся за него.   
Кассиус молча отвесил шутливый поклон Реймонду, кивнул Флетчеру и Бёрку, и, больше не позволяя себе задерживаться, пошел к порогу лабиринта.   
Он прошел первый тур в азарте и кураже, второй — в страхе и ярости, сейчас же внутри у него был лишь покой.


	18. Час Минотавра

У Кассиуса было стойкое ощущение, что кому-то из организаторов не понравилась его тяга к предподготовке — ему запретили не только квиддичную форму, но и клинок. Хотя, возможно, все затевалось именно ради клинка — мало ли, зарубит чистокровный берсеркер другого чемпиона. Он лишь флегматично пожал плечами в ответ на почти извиняющиеся увещевания Бэгмена. Мечом Касси по-прежнему владел на уровне «ткни в любую тварь, подобравшуюся на расстояние вытянутой руки», а он не собирался подпускать тварей лабиринта так близко. Форму жаль, конечно, она бы уберегла от мелких травм, но нет — и не надо.   
Насколько Кассиус знал, организаторы не только его предподготовку попытались свести к общему знаменателю. По внешней стене протянули чары, мешающие призвать предметы снаружи. Видимо, кто-то умный предположил расклад, в котором Поттер или Крам призывают метлу и лихо облетают лабиринт поверху. А судя по тому, как при первом же шаге в зеленый коридор отрезало звуки, не менее умный человек застраховался от вейловского пения, которое, как известно, может разноситься на довольно приличные расстояния.   
Кассиус немного волновался насчет работы Акцио внутри лабиринта. Все же на этом держалась половина его плана — без призванных Акцио зелий у него остались бы только марионетки. Но тут все было в порядке, и первая колба, испачканная в земле, послушно прыгнула в руку. Впрочем, манящие чары вообще сложно заблокировать: нужно было или устанавливать щит, который физически не пропускал бы ничего вовнутрь, или накладывать заклятия на каждый предмет по отдельности. А вести чары по каждой из стен просто поленились. Там же пришлось бы еще и учитывать то, что стены имели обыкновение двигаться.  
Любопытства ради, Кассиус попробовал призвать Кубок. Вполне предсказуемо ничего не вышло — только где-то над стенами вспыхнуло золотистое зарево. Хотя заклинание не сорвалось — видимо, ради остроты дуэли непосредственно перед Кубком, заблокировали не его, а центр лабиринта. Весело же, дерутся чемпионы, а третий подлым змеем подползает и выдергивает победу у них из-под носа.   
Уоррингтон почему-то представлял в этой роли не себя, а Делакур.   
Кассиус видел, что Поттер бросился в лабиринт бегом, но сам он не бежал, просто быстро шел, на ходу оживляя свои марионетки и пуская их вперед. К собственной досаде, он все еще не мог покрыть все поле, зато научился достаточно неплохо чувствовать не только уничтожение миньонов, но и то, как они тыкались в стены. Правда, для ощущения стен приходилось сокращать количество марионеток — иначе голова грозила просто взорваться от избытка информации.   
Уже к первой развилке его марионетки разбежались достаточно далеко, чтобы у него возникла, хоть и неполная, но карта ближайших коридоров. В нескольких поворотах по левую руку была зачарованная комната, куда сходилось несколько путей. Там было нечто, уничтожившее двух марионеток, и не было того, что должен был найти Кассиус в соответствии с планом.   
Уоррингтон повернул направо. Сразу за поворотом была полоса обгоревшей земли, а стены покрылись копотью. Значит, он идет за Крамом — Поттер далек от такого буйства. Подтверждая его мысли, одна из марионеток впереди сгорела. Посчитав повороты, Кассиус свернул на одной из развилок не туда, куда пошел Крам, хоть этот путь и уводил его в сторону от центра. Через секунду его маленькие разведчики высветили то, что он искал.   
Видите ли, стены лабиринта были зачарованы менять направление и заставлять чемпионов кружить по нему дольше, чем это было приятно и весело, но кое-какие места в зеленой изгороди должны были оставаться неизменными — гигантские руны, на которых держались чары. Кассиус должен был найти одну из этих цепочек. На самом деле совсем не важно, какую, у него был план для всех вариантов.   
Он перешел на бег и на очередном повороте, почти не притормаживая, смял Редукто акромантула. Пауки были крайне опасны в местах своего обитания — там была паутина, и их было много — но вытащенные в лабиринт, они были терпимыми противниками. Кассиус не стал задерживаться на пытающемся пережить потерю нескольких конечностей акромантуле, просто поднял землю за спиной в стену и продолжил путь.   
Ощутив, что вошел в коридоры, формирующие первый знак рунескрипта, Кассиус остановился и накрыл отрезок пути куполом Эгиды. А потом швырнул в стену лабиринта склянку с зельем и новое Редукто.   
Бледные вечерние сумерки озарило пламя, вспыхнувшее и заполнившее сразу весь купол. Оно металось, билось о границы магического щита, накидываясь на потрескивающую, но пока не дающую подрать себя зеленую изгородь. Оно почему-то породило пылающих закатным светом рыбок, которые тревожно кружились внутри очерченного Кассиусом «аквариума» и взрывались фейерверками, врезаясь в стену лабиринта. Через несколько секунд из прогоревшей земли, будто из пучины, вынырнула касатка — и зеленая изгородь загорелась от прикосновения ее сотканного из пламени тела.   
Все стены лабиринта вспыхнули бледно-голубым светом, издав звук, похожий на крик, потом раздался скрежет и шелест, и все погасло. А через несколько секунд пеплом рухнула на землю и касатка. Последние мелкие рыбки-искры взлетели вверх и растворились в темноте.   
Кассиус не мог знать, что в эту же секунду погасли колдовские иллюзии, что должны были показывать зрителям путь чемпионов — не по его вине, конечно, но лже-Грюм не мог упустить удачный момент. Когда они вспыхнут вновь, правды в них станет еще меньше, чем в статьях Риты Скитер.  
После яркого пламени навалившийся сумрак показался густым, ночным, и Кассиус почти ничего не видел, но ему и не нужно было видеть. Он знал, куда идти — фантомная щекотка от марионеток подсказывала ему. Он также знал, что разрушил рунную цепочку, которая должна была обеспечивать тасование коридоров. Другую, разрушение которой позволило бы ему пройти лабиринт на одних лишь Инсендио, у Кассиуса уже не было времени искать.   
— Значит, идем по плану С, — пробормотал Касси, призывая несколько колб с зельем, на которое Паркинсон убил последний месяц и неизвестно сколько котлов. От следующего заклятья стекло взорвалось, и серебристо-белая взвесь брызнула на зеленую изгородь, от чего ее очертания пошли мыльными разводами.   
«Воровская радость» совсем ненадолго делала любой предмет нематериальным, и понятно, как ее использовали воры. Единственной проблемой было то, что Паркинсону удалось сварить всего один котел — зелье было слишком сложным для его, пусть и высокого, уровня. Им пришлось весьма скрупулёзно считать, сколько стен Кассиус сможет пройти насквозь, и какие именно это должны быть стены.   
Не было бы смысла тратить зелье, если бы коридоры продолжали кружить Кассиуса внутри себя, будто он был невежливым к лешему путником. Но сейчас они были нейтрализованы, и Уоррингтон в первую очередь должен был догнать и обогнать ушедших ближе к центру соперников.   
Ходить сквозь стены призраком было странным опытом. Изгородь не была совершенно неощутима, как зачарованная перегородка на Кинг-Кросс, а скорее напоминала желе и мерзко липла к коже. После первой пройденной стены даже небрезгливому Касси захотелось наложить на себя сразу несколько очищающих заклятий. Но времени не было, и вместо этого он разбил следующую колбу, снова шагнув в плавящуюся свечным воском стену. Уголком глаза он успел заметить какую-то тварь, метнувшуюся к нему по коридору, но в изгородь она за Касси не последовала.   
Кассиус уже готов был разбить третью колбу, чтобы оказаться примерно на одной линии с Поттером и Крамом, которые были вынуждены блуждать, но тут одну из его марионеток уничтожили заклятьем, и в голове вдруг зазвучал голос Паркинсона.  
« _Это Делакур. Останови ее, избавься от нее_ », — зашептал Реймонд со странной, незнакомой Касси интонацией. У Уоррингтона возникло ощущение, будто Рей подошел к нему со спины, обнял за плечи и теперь горячечно, голодно, сбивчиво проговаривает слова — приказы — ему на ухо.   
Реймонд никогда ничего такого не делал. Но он был прав — в конце концов, Паркинсон всегда был прав.   
Кассиус трансфигурировал петельку на поясе и сунул в нее колбу, развернулся и почти побежал туда, где была уничтожена его марионетка. На ходу он набросил на себя дезиллюминационное — он послушался Гринграсса и выучил его. В плане уничтожения соперников до того, как они начнут сопротивляться, оно было исключительно полезно. Касси же не хочет тратить время на дуэль с вейлой, не так ли?..  
Он увидел Делакур на другом конце коридора и сразу почувствовал, что за ней следует одна из его марионеток. А потом все было просто — Кассиус отдал миньону приказ нападать и, пока Делакур отвлеклась, взял ее на Петрификус со спины. Вот так готовишься, готовишься, а потом выключаешь своего благородного соперника заклятьем для первокурсников и способом, на который лишь первокурсники и попадаются.   
Касси перевернул ее на спину, чтобы не задохнулась, и почти перешагнул через замороженное заклятьем тело, когда что-то заставило его резко опустить ногу и придавить предплечье вейлы к земле. Раздался хруст кости, и Уоррингтон вздрогнул, а в глазах вейлы появились слезы — только глаза у нее сейчас и были живы. Кассиус почувствовал, как она пытается разорвать его чары, и, не задумываясь, влил в них столько силы, что кожа Делакур будто пошла белой изморозью.   
« _Сделай ей больно_ », — потребовал Паркинсон, снова возникая у него за спиной — прижимаясь всем телом к его спине. В этом было что-то странное, что-то неправильное, и это царапало Кассиуса. Как и то, что он не мог заставить себя убрать ногу с предплечья девушки.   
« _Сделай ей больно_ », — шепот Реймонда стал еще более больным… безумным, странно искажая его голос. Уоррингтон уже не был так уж уверен, что это голос Паркинсона. — « _Сделай ей больно, Кассиус! Я так хочу! Я приказываю!_ »  
Кассиус не мог убрать ногу с ее предплечья, но он не мог и поднять палочку, чтобы сделать то, что приказывал Реймонд — _сделай ей больно, режь ее, жги ее, заставь ее кричать_. Уоррингтон не был таким. Ему не нравилась чужая боль — он всегда пытался уберечь людей от боли.   
« _Она сделала больно твоему брату_ », — сменил тактику голос, в котором уже не осталось ничего от Паркинсона. — « _Защити его! Защищай Тёна!»_  
Кассиус вспомнил ту глухую злость, что он чувствовал после Рождества, когда смотрел на несчастного и униженного Тёна. Он хотел причинить Делакур вред — просто был слишком разумен, слишком рационален, слишком сдержан, слишком…   
Он сам не заметил, как наклонился к Делакур — лишь увидел, как палочка в его руке начала прочерчивать порезы на ее теле. Глаза вейлы стали черными от боли: его лучшими друзьями были Лазарь и Реймонд, и они умели объяснить, где у человека самые чувствительные места.   
« _Круциатус, что ты миндальничаешь_!» — взвизгнул голос, и Кассиус замер.   
Реймонд не визжал с тех пор, как перестал быть противным мальчишкой. Кассиус начал по-настоящему слушаться его, только когда Паркинсону стало не нужно кричать и биться в истерике, чтобы обратить на себя внимание и заставить прислушаться к своим желаниями.  
Реймонд никогда не попросил бы его о Круциатусе — это ведь он рассказывал ему на третьем курсе о деле Лестрейнджей и Лонгботтомов. Лонгботтомы стали растениями, но и психика у Беллатрикс стала, как у кровавой росянки из теплиц Спраут — там осталась только жажда. На Кассиуса тогда это произвело большое впечатление. Реймонд был таким красноречивым, таким убедительным…  
Теперь что-то говорило в его голове голосом Рея — горячечным, запыхавшимся, возбужденным, незнакомым голосом. Что-то отдавало приказы голосом Реймонда. Конечно, он ведь привык слушать Паркинсона, чей же это еще мог быть голос.   
Только этот голос никогда не просил о том, чего Кассиус не хотел бы делать. Как в окклюменции ему нечего было скрывать от тех, кто и так врос в него по самое небалуйся, так и под Империо он не видел смысла сопротивляться безобидной просьбе дорогого друга — ну что такого в том, что он станцует, прочитает стишок, отожмется?..   
Но теперь голос Империуса просил его о том, чего он не хотел.  
Он выругался. Сначала челюсти не разжимались, но каждое новое ругательство выходило легче предыдущего. Чужая воля, уже не скрываясь, навалилась на него весом неба, и он упал рядом с Делакур на одно колено. Не было больше голоса — было чувство, что с Реем случится нечто ужасное, если Кассиус не подчинится.   
— Не случится, — с ненавистью оскалился Уоррингтон, чувствуя, как каменеют и звенят мышцы, которые он дергал в одну сторону, а чужое желание — в другую. — Лжешь, сука. Лже-шь!..  
Чувствуя, что утрачивает контроль над телом, он дернул к себе поводок ближайшей марионетки, и в следующее мгновение гигантская сороконожка прыгнула на него, опрокинула на спину, вцепилась пластиковыми жвалами в лицо. Кассиус беззвучно закричал — не от боли, а от злости — ведомое чужой волей тело попыталось оттолкнуть в сторону тварь, и он отдал новый мысленный приказ, потому что ничего, кроме разума, у него не оставалось. Пластиковые жвала сомкнулись сильнее, раздирая щеки, острые лапки впились в болевые точки, и это стало последней каплей.  
Ментальный поводок лопнул, и Кассиус обмяк. В голове стало пусто и холодно, но вместо страха перед тем, что его поймали на Империо, была лишь ледяная, расчётливая злость.   
Возможно, следовало вызвать помощь и рассказать про Империо, но Кассиус не видел в этом смысла. Конечно, будет расследование, но Уоррингтон слишком хорошо понимал, чем дело кончится — все заметут под ковер. Попадание Поттера на Турнир вон расследовали, и взбесившегося кальмара расследовали — и что? Министерство сделало вид, что раз уж особых жертв и разрушений нет, то все идет по плану — оно это очень хорошо умеет. С Волдемортом десять лет телились «а может, пронесет, а может, само пройдет, а может, оно не так уж и страшно», а тут, прямо скажем, не Волдеморт. Кассиусу повезет, если его самого во всем не обвинят. А что, все ж понятно — от слизеринцев жди беды, наверняка Уоррингтон и имя Поттера в кубок кинул злобной интриги ради! Разинтриговался, понимаешь!   
Перед вторым туром они предусматривали возможность, что Кассиуса попытаются снять с дистанции и снять жестко, и там был Кальмар, а теперь дело и вовсе стало подсудным — причем не только для организатора этого бардака. Уоррингтон знал, что у множества людей есть претензии к чистокровным господам, Слизерину, его семье, и даже к нему лично, и было сложно не понять, куда все вело с этим чертовым Империусом и изрезанной француженкой, к которой (свидетели бы нашлись) у недоброго ленивца Касси были претензии. После восьмидесятых оправдания на суде "я был под Империо!" стали едва ли не анекдотом в определенных кругах, так что... Некрасиво все может выйти.   
Некрасивей было бы, только если бы он не смог с себя Империус стряхнуть и таки приложил Делакур Круциатусом. Есть в Магическом мире преступления, в которых жертву не только обвиняют, но и во всех газетах называют преступником, и разные грязные делишки под Империо в их числе в последние годы.   
Переигрывать тур, опять же, никто не будет. Если он отступит — все зря.   
Нужно идти.   
Бей или беги, Кассиус.   
Бей, Кассиус, ты же воин!  
Времени разлеживаться не было, и Касси перекатился на четвереньки, подтянул к себе палочку, приказал сороконожке держаться рядом. Подойдя к окровавленной, кажется, потерявшей сознание, Делакур, он наложил на нее заживляющие чары, а потом, прикинув ретрансляционную иллюзию, вынужденно отказался от Обливейта. Он не представлял, сможет ли стереть воспоминания достаточно аккуратно, да и уровень агрессии к другому чемпиона он превысил не так чтобы сильно — ну сломал руку, ну порезал, Помфри работы на десять минут плюс ночь с костеростом. Выглядит со стороны, конечно, предельно некрасиво, но всегда можно прикрыться семейной историей. Сорвался на тварь, пропустил нападение некоего чудовища из лабиринта, опомнился, подлечил противника, пошел дальше. Напоследок Кассиус трансфигурировал лежащую рядом сороконожку из пластика в хитин и плоть, и отбыл. Вряд ли кто-то будет разбираться — рокового Круциатуса не прозвучало.   
Кассиус выкинул в совсем уже темное небо сноп красных искр, а потом разбил колбу и шагнул в стену.   
Где-то совсем близко кто-то из оставшихся чемпионов сражался с какой-то тварью — у них не было возможности идти по прямой, и теперь Уоррингтон догнал их. Кассиус оживил нескольких марионеток взамен утраченных и побежал, обходя тупики, ловушки и чудовищ. В лабиринте еще были колбы «воровской радости», но Уоррингтон знал, что их следует потратить ближе к центру.   
За одним из поворотов Уоррингтон чуть не споткнулся о лежащее на земле тело Лазаря. У него была свернута шея. Наверное, если бы это был Реймонд, Кассиус поверил бы — даже зная, что страх за Рея вызван Империо. Вид же Лазаря напугал его всего на мгновение, а потом злость, застывшая внутри глыбой тьмы, запылала, и Кассиус ударил в тело Гринграсса Инсендио такой силы, что пламя пропахало черную полосу на всю длину коридора и взвилось высоко в небо. Он был не в настроении измысливать что-то смешное. Он, черт побери, даже при Люпине не понимал, как можно сделать смешными трупы близких людей — и почти ненавидел ебаного оборотня за то, что эта тварь заставляла их демонстрировать страхи при всех. Конечно, это ведь никак не повредит! Они же не в школе, полной злобных подростков, которым только дай повод!..  
Еще один «чистый» коридор оказался совсем не чистым, просто его марионетки не могли выявить здешнюю ловушку. Сначала Кассиус принял увиденного издалека и идущего ему навстречу человека за Крама, но болгарин не был таким громилой. Подойдя ближе с поднятой в боевое положение палочкой, он разглядел в сумерках собственное лицо, покрытое грязью и царапинами.  
— Самый страшный противник — ты сам, — сказал очевидное двойник и слабоумно улыбнулся. У него были пустые светлые глаза, и Кассиус знал, что дело не в природе этих чар — это его глаза.   
— Это у меня такая имбецильная ухмылочка? — мрачно спросил Кассиус, и двойник улыбнулся еще шире — того и гляди пустит слюну. — Понятно, почему меня считают идиотом.   
— Самый короткий путь к кубку лежит здесь, — двойник тоже поднял палочку и текучим движением вышел в позицию. — Ты готов, Кассиус?   
— Пошел нахуй, философская дилемма, — ответил Кассиус, а потом разбил внеочередную колбу и метнулся сквозь стену раньше, чем двойник бросился к нему. Тот все же влетел в изгородь, но тут действие зелья прекратилось, и кусты вросли прямо в его тело. Двойнику, впрочем, это особо не повредило — его созданная заклятьем плоть не чувствовала боли. Но и двигаться он больше не мог.   
Кассиус знал, что все эти бои с тенью — совершенно безнадёжная затея. Они работали по тому же принципу, что и Коридор Кандиды — создавали препятствие почти непреодолимое на основе тебя самого. Нет, двойник не мог его победить — подобные заклятья не способны создать копию сильнее оригинала — но Касси убил бы на это порождение чар чертову прорву сил и времени. К счастью, бой с тенью начинал работать в полную силу, лишь когда дело доходило, собственно, до боя. Лучшим средством против магических двойников было не драться с ними.   
— Бей или беги, Касси, — рассмеялся ему в спину вмурованный в стену двойник. — Только выбирай правильно!..  
Эти чары отлично умели говорить тревожные гадости, в конце концов, они считывали ментальный фон, но Кассиус не собирался слушать. Он поднял за собой новую стену земли, отрезая собственный тупой гогот и попытки поддеть.   
Часть миньонов осталась слишком далеко позади, и он отпустил чары, держащие их, а потом анимировал несколько новых фигурок и распустил их во все стороны. Как ни странно, заячий прыжок в сторону от двойника сделал его лишь ближе к центру лабиринта. Не соврал, колдовская мерзость.   
Кассиус почти сразу встретил соплохвоста, которого, не задумываясь, нашинковал оружейным проклятьем, и тут же пожалел об этом. Он не ходил на Уход, чтобы на личном опыте уяснить, насколько у поганых тварей кислотная кровь, а слухи просто позабыл. Обрызгало его не особенно сильно, но рубашку прожгло, оставив на руках и груди несколько болезненных язв. Почти не задумываясь, Касси призвал обезболивающее — ничего против кислотных ожогов они не «теряли». Он просто не хотел, чтобы мелкие травмы отвлекали его сейчас.   
Еще несколько коридоров он прошел относительно спокойно — пару ловушек сорвали собой марионетки, а шуточку в стиле Уизли, попытавшуюся поиграть с его восприятием тела, Касси просто проигнорировал. Хотя ощущение, что у него восемь конечностей, было весьма забавным — даже интересно, какими чарами это внушалось и в чем была цель. Хотели, чтобы он запутался в воображаемых ногах?  
Сразу троих его миньонов уничтожили буквально за поворотом, и Кассиус подновил дезиллюминационное. Беззвучно, прижимаясь к изгороди, он скользнул вперед, осторожно выглянул — и увидел Крама. Тот стоял посреди коридора, подняв палочку. Уоррингтон не хотел тратить время на него, так же, как и на двойника, и уже сделал шаг назад, но Крам сплел Гомениум Ревелио и стремительно бросился вперед.   
Кассиус увернулся от первого удара, отбил второй щитом, швырнул в Крама связку из режущего и обезоруживающего, от которой тот закрылся. Болгарин бил значительно медленнее, чем он ожидал — в его отработанных движениях была какая-то скованность, будто он осторожничал или двигался через силу. Ранен он, что ли? В вечерних сумерках, пусть еще и не ставших ночью, было не разобрать.   
В полном молчании они затанцевали в не слишком-то широком коридоре, обмениваясь выпадами. Крам поймал Кассиуса на какое-то проклятье, из-за которого земля перед Касси ощерилась лезвиями тьмы, но из-за собственной скованности не успел воспользоваться преимуществом. Уоррингтон отделался несколькими порезами на ногах, опалил болгарина стеной огня, от которой тот закрылся щитом — но Касси и не рассчитывал достать его так запросто. Нет, он просто знал, что яркое пламя в темноте ослепит противника, и бросил тому под ноги одну из колб с «воровской радостью». Крам не видел летящей склянки, а когда зелье обдало ему ногу, было уже поздно — он провалился в землю по колено. Он не успел освободиться, то и дело соскальзывая обратно, а Касси тут же уплотнил огонь, вынуждая болгарина сосредоточиться на щитах. Спустя несколько секунд серебряное сияние погасло, и противник застонал сквозь зубы — Крам не был колдовским двойником, и вросшая в него земля причинила ему реальный вред.   
Он закрылся тяжелым щитом, выкраивая секунды, и смог выдернуть ногу из земли, но не вылечить ее, и окончательно утратил мобильность.  
Крам ударил из-под щита чем-то незнакомым, и Кассиус, вспомнив Диггори, поднял земляной купол вместо Протего. На следующем выпаде он обратил землю в металл, и послал мысленный приказ миньонам — атаковать со стен и из-за спины. Крам успел отменить трансфигурацию до того, как в него врезалось несколько центнеров металла, и сам ушел под щит. У него не было проблем с многозадачностью, как у Лестрейнджа, или с силой, как у Грей или Тёна, чьи щиты Кассиус мог пробить с одного особенно мощного удара. Он методично уничтожал пластиковых друзей Уоррингтона и даже успевал огрызаться чарами, но стал еще медленнее. Кассиус, наоборот, ускорился, чтобы не дать противнику перегруппироваться и измыслить какую-нибудь подлянку — Грин был на них мастер, а, значит, и от Крама стоило ждать подобного.   
Крам оправдал худшие ожидания — стены вокруг Кассиуса вдруг ожили и начали стремительно разрастаться, пытаясь схватить его колючими побегами. Ну да, конечно! Их нельзя повредить, но можно заставить расти и даже, умеючи, подчинить. Тут были бесполезны режущие или взрывающие, и Уоррингтон ушел под щит, а изнутри него поднял стены трансфигурированного металла, которые врезались в сжимающуюся вокруг живую изгородь и начали выдавливать ее обратно. Тяжело было так, будто Кассиус сам эти стены держал.   
Проклятье Крама пробило щит и пронеслось над плечом увернувшегося в последний момент Касси. Болгарин разобрался с миньонами и, кажется, что-то сделал с поврежденной ногой — по крайней мере, его хватило на то, чтобы пойти вперед. Продолжающиеся разрастаться под его заклятьем кусты налезали на трансфигурированные стены спереди и сверху, и металл стонал и скрежетал под их напором. Пространства для маневра оставалось все меньше, и Кассиус попятился назад, за пределы созданного им коридора в коридоре.  
Земля вздыбилась под его ногами, пытаясь лишить равновесия, швырнуть к Краму, но Кассиус ловко отскочил еще дальше назад и выпустил несколько Бомбард в сужающийся металлический коридор. А потом, когда Крам отступил — Финиту. Металл осыпался землей и слишком долго сдерживаемые зеленые побеги сомкнулись, переплетаясь между собой и закрывая путь болгарину.   
С той стороны несколько раз поднималось пламенное зарево, но больше ничего не происходило. Кассиус медленно отступал спиной вперед, а потом, не дожидаясь итога борьбы Крама с кустами, призвал одну из трех оставшихся колб с зельем и прошел сквозь стену. Неизвестно, насколько неразрушимы побеги зачарованных стен, и неизвестно, умеет ли болгарин в контролируемое Адское Пламя.   
Несколько раз глубоко вздохнув, Кассиус призвал предусмотрительно «потерянное» Грином заживляющее.   
Он не успел пройти и десятка метров, как его швырнуло в стену громкое «Круцио!» и самая худшая боль, которую он испытывал своей жизни. А у Кассиуса в этом был довольно обширный опыт. Уоррингтон не кричал — он задыхался от собственной крови, обратившейся в пламя и лед разом, и почему-то мог думать только: «Лазарь, хватит, пожалуйста, Лазарь!»   
Крам встал над ним — смертельно бледный, с кровью, текущей не только из носа, но и из уголков глаз — и выдохнул:   
— Я тоже могу… сквозь стены, — и закашлялся, роняя капля крови на лицо корчащемуся на земле Уоррингтону. Болгарин не удержал Круциатус — его способ хождения сквозь стены явно обошелся ему дорого — и Кассиус обмяк. Стоило боли схлынуть, как он попытался дотянуться до палочки, но Крам наступил ему на руку, как сам Уоррингтон недавно на руку Делакур. С той лишь разницей, что Касси так запросто было предплечье не сломать.   
— Круцио, — Крам смог выговорить проклятье лишь со второй попытки — кровь шла у него, не переставая. За мгновение до того, как боль снова затопила его, Кассиус подумал, что болгарин сейчас убьет сам себя. А потом он уже страстно желал, чтобы тот и правда сдох — ему казалось, что его выворачивают наизнанку, причем делают это садистски-медленно. Хотелось уже благословенную тьму болевого шока, но Уоррингтон помнил, что под Круцио нельзя потерять сознание.   
Обидно. Даже Лазарь и его проклятья обычно были снисходительнее к жертве.   
Несмотря на то, что он знал, кто его пытал, в голове снова забилось: «Лазарь, Лазарь, пожалуйста!»   
Он закричал только под третьим Круциатусом, сам не слыша своего крика. Зато его услышал кое-кто другой.   
Кассиус не видел, откуда появился Поттер, но даже извиваясь на земле под Круциатусом, успел заметить алую вспышку Ступефая. Крам упал на него, как подрубленный, и боль прошла, оставив лишь холод и онемение.   
— Касси, — испуганно позвал Поттер, оттащив с него тело болгарина. — Касси, ты как?   
— О, чудесно, — пробормотал Кассиус и чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя сесть. Это был даже не сарказм — его накрыла почти что эйфория. Он никогда не принимал наркотиков, но почему-то был уверен, что вот такая волшебная легкость и должна снисходить на тело и душу под действием сушеной мандрагоры. — Краму нужна помощь.  
— Он тебя пытал! — воскликнул Поттер, и Кассиус выдавил из себя бледную улыбку:  
— А, ну тогда пусть сдохнет, уебок.  
Малыш Гарри вздрогнул от постановки вопроса. Кассиус медленно, подсознательно опасаясь новой вспышки боли, подполз к Краму и повернул его на бок, чтобы тот не захлебнулся кровью.   
Он просто влил в рот Краму оставшиеся у него полколбы заживляющего и наложил несколько стандартных чар, помогающих при внутренних кровотечениях. Поттер никуда не уходил, молча сидя рядом с ним на корточках и наблюдая за его действиями.   
Спустя минуту он будто очнулся, подскочил и запустил алый салют в темное небо.   
— Ты… пойдешь дальше? — смущенно спросил Поттер, подавая Кассиусу руку так, будто действительно рассчитывал поднять громилу на полторы головы выше себя и в разы тяжелее. Уоррингтон встал сам, хоть и несколько неуверенно — мышцы были ватные.   
— Мне нужно выиграть, малыш, — сказал Кассиус, зная, что Гарри не видит и не может видеть, как он перехватывает палочку в боевое положение. — Можешь выбрать, где мы подеремся — здесь или у Кубка.   
Он бы на месте Поттера выбрал здесь, пока Касси не пришел в себя — насколько Уоррингтон понимал, это случится довольно скоро. Правда, где-то через полчаса иллюзорное улучшение помашет ручкой, но к тому моменту Кассиус уже рассчитывал принимать первые поздравления и здравицы.   
Поттер взволнованно прикусил губу и неопределенно пожал плечами. Нужно было быть, черт побери, слизеринцем, и приложить его Петрификусом прямо сейчас. И Кассиус победит, потому что у него не останется соперников. Слизеринцы так и должны побеждать.   
Уоррингтон вздохнул, развернулся и пошел прочь по коридору. Он наложил на себя ночное зрение со второй попытки — руки не слушались. Вытряхнутые из кармана и увеличенные Энгоргио игрушки и вовсе не оживали. Ах, как часто МакГонагалл им говорила, что в трансфигурации важна твердая рука и дисциплинированный разум — даже чаще, чем Снейп на зельеварении. Кассиус оставил попытки, чтобы не тратить силы — он и так примерно представлял, где Кубок. Достаточно близко.   
Поттер догнал его, обхватывая за поясницу и прижимаясь к боку так, будто рассчитывал, что Кассиус обопрется на него. Это было смешно, потому что если бы Касси упал на Гарри, он бы завершил то, в чем Волдеморт проебался.   
— Я тебя сломаю, — буркнул Уоррингтон, ухватив его за плечо и оттолкнув. Кажется, не рассчитал силу, потому что Поттер вскрикнул и влетел в стену. И тут же снова подскочил к Уоррингтону, потирая плечо и морщась. — Извини.   
— Нам не обязательно драться, — сказал малыш Гарри очень проникновенным и гриффиндорским тоном.   
— Да ну? — усмехнулся Уоррингтон, припоминая правильный поворот, и автоматически потянул Поттера за собой, не дав тому влезть в расположившиеся в другом коридоре дьявольские силки.   
— Ну да, — горячечно закивал мелкий герой, вновь попытавшись подпереть костлявым плечом бок Уоррингтона. — Я понимаю, что вам, слизеринцам, это важно… мы разговаривали об этом с Лазарем. Но есть кое-что важнее, я думаю, — он споткнулся — вокруг стало совсем темно — и Кассиус поймал его за локоть, сам чуть не упав. Ватность мышц понемногу проходила, и ее место занимала слабая боль — совсем не та, что приносил Круциатус, а почти уютная. Болели разбитые локти, ныли синяки, пощипывало царапины. Иных последствий Круциатус не оставлял, он вообще был очень щадящим для тела заклинанием — под ним невозможно было умереть от разрыва сердца, да даже обделаться затруднительно, только сойти с ума. Идеальная пытка, особенно если не доводить жертву до сумасшествия слишком длинными сессиями.   
Следовало бы призвать еще одно заживляющее, но Кубок был уже близко, к тому же Кассиус не очень хорошо помнил, можно ли принимать регенераторы после Круцио.   
— Уоррингтон, я весь год пытался убедить всех, что вы — тоже люди. Что с вами можно… дружить, — Поттер неловко пожал плечами и снова споткнулся. Кассиус вздохнул и зажег над его головой слабый Люмос — такой, чтобы не мешал его собственному ночному зрению. — Мы же друзья?   
— Нет, я просто собираюсь тобой грязно воспользоваться, — тут же ответил Кассиус, но Поттер, вместо того, чтобы воспринять это всерьез, рассмеялся. Это он зря, конечно. Уоррингтон даже приятелем малыша Гарри не считал — так, случайным знакомым. У него была толпа таких знакомых на других факультетах. Если бы Гарри не был Поттером, он бы среди них ничем не выделялся.   
— Ты думаешь, что это как-то тебя обязывает? Я знаю, что слизеринцы дружат против кого-то.   
— Ага, а гриффиндорцы — во имя общей идеи, — поддразнил его Кассиус. Он все же смог заставить руки нормально слушаться, анимировав одну из своих игрушек. Поттер вздрогнул, когда огромный паук появился из ниоткуда и посеменил исследовать коридор впереди них, но все же продолжил свою прочувствованную речь:  
— Мне вовсе не надо, чтобы ты был со мной против кого-то, — Кассиус только скептически хмыкнул. — Но вот ради общей идеи… Наверное, это очень правильная формулировка, — он вдруг зашел вперед, встал перед Уоррингтоном и посмотрел на него как… как Дамблдор. Таким добрым, мудрым и взволнованным взглядом. — Мы могли бы взять Кубок вместе. Мы ведь уже доказали друг другу, что мы не враги, мы помогали друг другу с самого начала, несмотря на то, что я гриффиндорец, а ты слизеринец. А теперь мы можем доказать всем, что вся эта вражда — ничего не стоит. Потому что… ну, потому что если Кубок возьмешь ты, наши снова будут тебя ненавидеть и думать, что ты выиграл только благодаря хитрым слизеринским штучкам, а если я — то меня будут ненавидеть ваши, и все будут говорить, что это я жульничал, или что я герой, или еще что-то такое, и ничего не изменится, а я так хочу, чтобы все изменилось.   
— Зачем? — приподнял бровь Касси.   
— Потому что мне никогда не нравилась вражда. Это не весело, не интересно, не полезно и не здорово, — твердо сказал Поттер, вздергивая подбородок и агрессивно поблескивая стеклами очков. Если бы Кассиус не знал его, он бы счел, что Гарри специально учился выбирать позу так, чтобы его очки ловили свет — очень привлекает внимание. — Я столько интересного узнал благодаря тому, что ты один раз поговорил со мной. Увидел… как много всего за этими… этими шорами, которые на нас надевают, когда мы выбираем факультет. Просто… ну ты же понимаешь, да? — он окончательно смешался и опустил голову.   
— Дружба — это магия, — иронично отозвался ни драккла не понявший и одновременно понявший все Уоррингтон. Мерлин, бедный наивный малыш Гарри, который думает, что может изменить годы ненависти, столетия заложенного еще Основателями соперничества силой своей бескомпромиссной веры в людей. Бедный тупой громила Касси, которому весь этот сон разума кажется чем-то очаровательным и трогательным. А ведь должен быть папиным циником и маминым манипулятором, и посмеяться над героичным порывом гриффиндорца. Посмеяться — и воспользоваться.   
— Я знаю, что ничего не изменится сразу. Но надо же с чего-то начать, — резко сказал малыш Гарри, разглядывая лицо Уоррингтона. — У меня же тоже есть причины хотеть взять Кубок одному — я тоже хотел бы, чтобы вся школа… смотрела на меня. Но есть вещи важнее… гордости за себя. Мы оба чемпионы, и это будет не наша победа, а победа Хогвартса — всего Хогвартса, а не какой-то его части. За нас болеют… разные люди, но это будет победа не консерваторов или либералов, чистокровных или магглорожденных, а победа всей Магической Британии. Это важно.  
Рациональная часть Уоррингтона лениво напомнила ему о ретрансляционных иллюзиях и о том, что проникновенные речи малыша Гарри слушает сейчас не он один, иррациональная просто сочла момент хоть и пафосным, но слишком красивым, чтобы завалить его.   
Уоррингтон невольно представил всех тех, чье мнение могло бы быть для него важно, чтобы хоть как-то сформулировать для себя решение.  
«В конце концов, что мы теряем? — спросил хитрый голосок Флетчера в его голове. — Ставки на тебя и на Поттера разом делало не так уж и много людей, а я, хитрый засранец, в твою пользу прогоню это, будто ты сразу ставил на сочетание — представь, как ты поправишь дела семьи».  
«К тому же — давай подумаем, какую власть ты обретешь над малышом Гарри, помогая ему в его смешных начинаниях. Ты, конечно, далек от всего этого, но я хочу, очень хочу этого, — зашептал в другое ухо Бёрк. — Поддержи его сейчас, и через десять лет он поддержит нас. В любых начинаниях. Это ли не прекрасно?»  
«Ты знаешь, что я этого не одобрю. Это дело чистокровных, а дивиденды с Поттера — это еще в области теоретического, — Паркинсон говорил спокойно и прохладно, не чета горячечному голосу Реймонда-Империо. — Я на тебя очень обижусь, может быть, даже отвешу пару пощечин. Но ты же тупой упрямый тролль, так зачем распинаться».   
«Есть вещи важнее выгоды или политики, — мягко шепнул голос матушки. — Пусть они наивны, но что же плохого в вере в лучшее? Мир бывает так плох оттого, что мы слишком часто верим в худшее».   
«Есть вещи, которые ты должен решать сам для себя, а ты спрашиваешь советов у воображаемых друзей, — презрительно заметил отец. — Прими решение и отвечай за него».   
А мысленный Гринграсс лишь показал зубы — не улыбка, хищный оскал — в своем извечном молчаливом: «Что, нахрен, за моральные дилеммы, Касси? Ебни Поттера Инкарцеро и скорми акромантулам, выпотроши и выеби в кишки, объяви у Кубка, что женишься на нем и Данбар разом — мне глубоко насрать, скукота все это. Возвращайся уже».  
Где-то в глубине души Кассиус не хотел быть слизеринцем до конца и прикладывать малыша Гарри Петрификусом в спину у Кубка, не хотел быть овеянным легендами чемпионом с кровью непревзойденной чистоты, которому Люциус Малфой все лето будет надиктовывать статьи в поддержку консерваторов. Он не мог позволить себе проиграть, да, но есть разница между проигрышем и разделенной победой.   
— А Паркинсон еще говорил, что я тебя уговорю мне Кубок отдать, — только и хмыкнул Кассиус. — Весь мозг мне съест.   
— Я ему объясню, — горячечно воскликнул малыш Гарри.   
— Ага, сей-час, — фыркнул Кассиус. — Это у меня низкая толерантность к… гриффиндорскому пафосу. Пошли, причина моих страданий. Нет, не туда, — он ухватил за плечо Поттера, который уже попытался шагнуть в коридор, ведущий к какой-то твари. Та не убила единственного миньона Касси, но и не пропускала его дальше. Уоррингтон мысленно пробежался по списку завезенных в лабиринт тварей и предположил сфинкса — именно тот не стал бы нападать на пластик за просто так.   
— Там самый короткий путь, — малыш Гарри светился каким-то болезненно-радостным светом и почти подпрыгивал на месте от восторга и возбуждения.   
— Учишь тебя быть слизеринцем, учишь, — коротко рассмеялся Кассиус, которому почему-то после принятия решения снова стало легко и спокойно. Будто его не пытали меньше четверти часа назад Круциатусом, будто он сам не попался на неизвестно чье Империо, будто он еще мог себе позволить думать, что все будет хорошо и кончится бурной слизеринско-гриффиндорской гулянкой с морями сливочного пива и пафосными речами, которые будет нести Поттер со стола, как с трибуны. — Зачем сражаться, если можно сжульничать?   
— Да, для тебя же это так характерно, — хихикнул малыш Гарри, с интересом наблюдая, как Кассиус вытаскивает из воздуха оставшиеся колбы «воровской радости». Он все еще хихикал, когда Уоррингтон почти шутливо обхватил его одной рукой за пояс, приподняв над землей, и протащил через потекшую воском изгородь. На той стороне он издал звук крайнего отвращения и брезгливо встряхнулся всем телом, будто стена прилипла к нему. — А что это такое?   
— Магия, — отозвался Кассиус, рассматривая площадку перед ними. В центре, на постаменте, стоял Кубок, и к нему вело несколько травяных коридоров по пояс высотой. — Пошли, только осторожно…знаешь, как работать дуэльной парой?  
— Нет, — легкомысленно пожал плечами Поттер, которому, кажется, после того, как он добился согласия Касси на свою гриффиндорскую миссию мира, было вообще все по барабану. Вроде как главное он сделал, а остальное как-нибудь сложится.   
— Ну ничего ты не знаешь, Гарри Поттер, — Уоррингтон уже совершенно привычно взял его за плечо и задвинул себе за спину. По-хорошему надо было, наоборот, ставить атакующего вперед, а щитовика сзади, так было и удобнее, и пространства для маневра больше, но Касси еще с Паркинсоном привык к другому раскладу. — Я ставлю щит и атакую, ты только атакуешь.   
— Ага, — кивнул Поттер, и они пошли — медленнее, чем малышу Гарри хотелось бы, но Кассиус не хотел рисковать. Организаторы не могли отказать себе в удовольствии сделать последнюю гадость чемпионам — для остроты, так сказать.   
Последняя гадость явилась, когда они уже подошли к постаменту, в лице гигантского акромантула, которого первым заметил миньон Кассиуса. Паук явно удивился, когда со стены на него спрыгнул более мелкий и совсем неживой сородич, пытаясь найти лапками слабые места в хитине. Кассиус закрыл их с Поттером щитом от выплюнутого акромантулом сгустка паутины и трансфигурировал землю перед тварью в направленные на него пики. Реакция малыша Гарри тоже не обманула ожиданий — он зачастил столь любимую им цепочку Экспульсо-Редукто-Экспульсо-Риктусемпра, как и всегда, на адреналине и кураже глотая половину букв. Размеры не помогли акромантулу в этой битве, наоборот, ему было слишком тесно в коридоре, из которого он пытался выйти на площадку перед Кубком. Одно из Редукто Поттера лишило его пары лап, а через пару секунд все растущие и растущие из земли шипы пробили его головогрудь и брюшко. Акромантул тварь живучая, и он продолжал извиваться, пытаясь снять себя с трансфигурированных пик, но Кассиус рассек его головогрудь двумя режущими, и он обмяк.   
Уоррингтон подождал желающих заглянуть на огонек еще несколько секунд, а потом опустил палочку и обернулся к взбудораженному Поттеру.   
— Жаль, тебя с нами не было на втором курсе! — воскликнул тот. — Мы тогда с Роном были в Запретном лесу, и там была прямо толпа… таких.  
— Как хорошо, что меня с вами не было, — прочувствованно ответил Кассиус, прекрасно понимавший, что лишь удача Поттера спасла его от вдумчивого переваривания акромантулами. — Ну что, не передумал? Мы все еще можем подуэлировать.  
— Я же знаю, что ты выиграешь, — фыркнул Поттер, а потом снова изобразил дамблдоровский взгляд. Ужас какой, интересно, он сам осознает, что делает? — И раз ты предлагаешь мне выбрать между нашей победой и твоей, значит, я в тебе не ошибся.   
«"Мальчик мой", — мысленно добавил к его речи Кассиус. — Но, если что, скажу Паркинсону, что я все еще был под Империо».   
Почему-то он думал только об этом — расстроится ли Паркинсон.   
— Последнее желание, Потти, — Кассиус подошел к Кубку, Поттер встал напротив него. — Отдадим Кубок Паркинсону, ладно?   
— Ладно, — засмеялся тот. — Но не удивляйся, если после этого все будут думать, что слухи вовсе не слухи.   
— Зато ощущение собственной значимости чуть отвлечет Рея от мысли о том, что я поддался гриффиндорской пропаганде дружбы и всепрощения.   
— Хороший план, — согласился Поттер. — На счет три, ладно? Один… два… три!  
И они вместе коснулись Кубка.   
В то же мгновение Касси почувствовал знакомый рывок где-то под ложечкой. Ноги оторвались от земли. Рука, крепко держащая Кубок, не разжималась. Кубок куда-то понес его сквозь завывание ветра и пестрый вихрь красок, а потом, как всегда бывает с портключами, внезапно и очень больно шарахнул о землю.   
Кассиус резко поднялся с палочкой в боевом положении и закрыл их с Поттером щитом, оглядываясь по сторонам. Малыш Гарри явно пытался справиться с тошнотой, какая возникает от не слишком качественных порталов. Кто вообще так зачаровывает? Они что, отправили на это дело какого-то стажера из отдела транспорта, который мало того что портал сделал некачественным, так еще ошибся на пару градусов по сетке координат, если учесть, что их вынесло не к трибунам, а на какое-то весьма мрачное кладбище? И вот, как всегда, Министерство сделает вид, что так оно и было надо.   
— Это — часть задания? — спросил Поттер, поднимаясь с земли. Кассиус отошел от него на несколько шагов и осматривал кладбище.   
— Такого в хрониках не было, — покачал головой Кассиус, быстро прокрутив в голове описания третьих туров прошлых лет. Министерство было слишком консервативно, чтобы что-то менять, да и зачем? Нет смысла как-то еще испытывать человека, уже взявшего Кубок — он же один. Министерство никогда не было настолько предусмотрительно, чтобы подумать о варианте, где Поттер и Касси мило договариваются и надо их стравить на дополнительном туре для вящей зрелищности. Или было?   
Со своими чарами ночного зрения Уоррингтон первым увидел в выцветшем в оттенки серого мире идущую меж могил фигуру.   
— Сейчас какой-нибудь хуй из Министерства порушит твою философию магии дружбы заявлением, что раз уж нас двое, то мы должны мериться палочками на потеху трибунам, — вздохнув, поделился Кассиус с Поттером и обернулся. Тот хихикнул, а потом вдруг покачнулся, выронил палочку и закрыл лицо руками, упав на колени и глухо застонав. Кассиус бросился к нему, поднимая палочку — он подумал, что Поттера доконало какое-нибудь из мелких, но неприятных, проклятий лабиринта.  
И тут холодный, липкий, как жабье брюшко, голос сказал:   
— Убей лишнего.   
Послышался свистящий звук, и в темноте проскрипел другой голос:   
— Авада Кедавра!  
Кассиус успел развернуться и поставить щит за мгновение до этого, но он не ждал Авады — слишком сложно было кинуть ее вот так, без малейшего промедления. Его уже начали догонять последствия нескольких Круциатусов, и он смог лишь шарахнуться назад и в сторону, его лицо обожгла зеленая вспышка — так близко, что он был уверен: сейчас он умрет. А потом он окончательно потерял равновесие и со всего размаху двинулся головой о могильный камень. Последним, что он услышал, был панический и отчаянный крик Поттера.   
* * *  
Забытые на тумбочке в комнате парней шестого курса, дрожали и светились часы Паркинсона, разгораясь все ярче и ярче. Не имея возможности взять их в руки, за ними наблюдал всеми покинутый Лазарь Гринграсс, раз за разом читая горящую ярче Люмос Максима надпись:   
«К.Т.У. Литтл-Хэнглтон, кладбище. В смертельной опасности».   
Гринграсс закрыл лицо руками, а потом без слов, с ненавистью закричал — и комната взорвалась.


End file.
